Na Cidade do Vaticano
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Na Cidade Sagrada, quando os impulsos falam mais alto, levam os eclesiásticos a cometerem os mais atrozes pecados. O que acontece dentro daquela cidade e ninguém sabe, ou pode saber. Os segredos dos impuros mantos vermelhos, das jóias manchadas de sangue, suor e lágrimas. Suas almas nunca mais poderão ser salvas. Conversão do RPG "Cidade do Vaticano" em FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01**

**A Primeira Vez**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** sol se despedia sobre a Cidade do Vaticano, anunciando o fim de mais um dia. Fim, para aqueles que podem descansar a noite. Não era o caso dos membros da Santa Sé. O Conselho do Papa se encontrava no Salão de Reuniões, debatendo a altos brados, como sempre, o futuro da nação. Um grupo de Methuselas havia enviado uma carta com ameaças de explodir toda Santa Sé e agora, cabia aos Cardeais decidir que tipo de atitude política tomar ─**

**- ****M**_eu irmão, pela última vez, se enviar o Departamento de Inquisição, não sobrará nada por onde eles passarem. Muitos inocentes vão sofrer com isso_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já estava ficando irritado com a irmã que insistia em não colocar a Inquisição à frente da situação, como não tinha tanta paciência, respondeu mais áspero.**

- _Não posso fazer nada além do meu trabalho, querida irmã. Vou enviar a Inquisição e essa é minha palavra final._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****atherina crispou os punhos, fechando-os com tanta força que as unhas chegavam a ferir sua pele, mesmo com luvas. Esse tipo de comportamento era inadmissível. Ele podia ser seu irmão mais velho, mas isso não significava que abaixaria a cabeça e aceitaria pacificamente ─**

**- ****N**_ão, não enviará ninguém. Esse é um assunto de relações estrangeiras, a competência é do meu departamento_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Cerrou os olhos ao ver que ela estava batendo de frente, então se levantou, já mais exaltado. Odiava quando ela fazia aquilo, era a mais nova e deveria entender.**

- E que competência o seu departamento tem pra isso? Ora, Catherina! Já disse que o meu departamento vai agir, é o que vai acontecer!

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****e ele queria brigar, era isso o que teria. Ela não se levantou, pelo contrário, cruzou as pernas ainda mais acomodada, respondendo com desdém, aproveitando-se do duplo sentido da frase ─**

**- ****V**_ocê é verdadeiramente incompetente, meu irmão. Deixe o assunto com quem deve trata-lo. Guarde seus brinquedos para quem realmente precise deles_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ao sentir-se provocado não retrucou, apenas calou-se e abriu um breve sorriso de canto. Fitou-a por segundos daquela forma e então deu sua palavra final. **

- Já disse o que farei, a Inquisição será acionada mesmo contra sua vontade, querida irmã.

→ **Já estava de pé, então aproveitou para dar as costas e retirar-se da sala sem dar explicações, já que tinha dado sua resposta final.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **C**_retino..._

◦⊰─ **S****ussurrou já furiosa. Tendo sido encerrada a reunião, não havia mais o que ser feito ali. Enquanto os Cardeais iam embora, Catherina também se levantou e seguiu para sua sala. Pretendia agir com ou sem o consentimento dos outros clérigos, mandaria seus subordinados e daria fim ao problema de uma forma pacífica e sem envolver inocentes ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Obviamente não deixaria aquela provocação passar em branco, então ao sair pela porta da sala de reuniões, foi direto para a sala dela. Entrou, fechou a porta e se encostou na mesa dela, esperando que chegasse para poder terminar a conversa, ou iniciar outra.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****briu a porta da sala um tanto distraída e entrou. Depois que já a havia trancado, dirigiu-se para sua mesa, mas parou repentinamente ao notar quem estava lá ─**

**- ****F**_rancesco... O que faz aqui?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pode perceber que estava próxima por conta do barulho dos saltos de seus sapatos, e então esperou que chegasse, pode vê-la entrar, mas não se manifestou. Deixaria que pudesse notar sua presença ali. Quando se virou, ele sorriu e respondeu sua pergunta com calma.**

_- Apenas vim deixar claro que quem irá agir será a Inquisição._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****á estava cansada de conversas infantis. Respirou fundo e se aproximou dele com naturalidade ─**

**- ****V**_eremos. Agora, se me der licença, preciso trabalhar_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou uma risada baixa e breve quando ouviu o pedido que ela tinha feito, e não se moveu, apenas respondeu.**

_- Não precisa expulsar assim, minha querida irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****epetiu o pedido pacientemente ─**

**- ****E**_ntão peço que saia_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou-a e sorriu de uma forma desafiadora, estava claramente provocando.**

- E o que vai fazer se eu não sair?

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuou bem calma ─**

**- ****V**_ou sair e te deixar sozinho_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Cruzou os braços e ajeitou-se na mesa.**

_- Eu duvido._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****omo não queria perder mais tempo, deu as costas e foi em direção à porta já para sair ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi o tempo que precisou para soltar a mão e dar duas voltas no cabelo dela, puxando-a em um tranco para trás de volta.**

_- Não me dê as costas, irmãzinha._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um grito ao ser puxada para trás de forma tão brusca. Levou as duas mãos ao pulso dele e tentou fazer com que a soltasse ─**

**- ****P**_are com isso, não tem graça_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pode ver e senti-la tentar fazer com que soltasse a mão de seus cabelos, mas o máximo que fez foi dar mais uma volta na mão, já que seu cabelo era grande, e deixar a mão bem junta à nuca dela, o que lhe dava total controle da situação. Aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido e sussurrou.**

_- Eu vejo muita graça nisso._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****entou violentamente se desvencilhar, tentou até acertar o irmão com o cotovelo, mas não o alcançava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Conforme ela se movimentava, fechava mais a mão nos cabelos dela, e ao sentir que tentava lhe machucar, deu mais um tranco, só que agora segurando uma de suas mãos com a própria para evitar perigos maiores. Sussurrou mais uma vez, em forma de aviso.**

_- Pare._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **P**_or que eu pararia? Me deixe ir! Não estou gostando de seus modos._

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu ainda muito contrariada, tentando soltar a mão que agora estava presa ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou segurando da mesma forma, não teria perigo de alguém entrar ali já que a porta estava trancada, coisa que ela mesma fez. Ouviu ela falar, e então respondeu calmo, como quem se divertia com a situação. **

_- Se não parar será pior, minha querida irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****E**_ o que vai fazer?_

◦⊰─ **E****m meio à raiva, tudo que podia fazer era desafia-lo até que se cansasse e a deixasse ir ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou o rosto por seus cabelos, um tanto que não tinha pego, e respirou fundo, podendo senti-lo melhor do que nunca. Sussurrou em seguida.**

_- Acabar com algo que você desperta em mim._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****atherina congelou instantaneamente. Não entendia muito bem o significado dessas palavras, nem podia ver o que seu irmão estava fazendo, mas sabia de uma coisa: Estava começando a sentir medo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pode perceber que ela estava começando a ficar com medo quando não se moveu, não era típico dela aquilo. Foi afrouxando a mão de seu cabelo até solta-lo. Deixou a mesma mão escorregar por suas costas, até encaixa-la em sua cintura. Já a outra, continuava a segurar por segurança. Beijou o pescoço da irmã e subiu os lábios até seu ouvido, avisando-a novamente.**

_- Seja uma boa menina e faça o que seu irmão mais velho pedir._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****chou estranho ao sentir ser solta, porém, antes que pudesse tentar fugir, ele a segurava novamente. Estremeceu ao toque, aquilo não era um comportamento normal. Com a mão livre, segurou o pulso que prendia sua cintura e fez força para que a soltasse. Já quando sentiu os beijos, virou a cabeça para o lado para que pudesse evita-los. Estava ficando apavorada, já não sabia mais o que esperar ─**

**- ****P**_are com isso, meu irmão, por favor_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ao perceber a mão dela fazendo força para solta-la sorriu, virou-a de frente e segurou suas duas mãos para trás, muito próximo. Tão próximo que podia sentir o ar contra o rosto quando falava.**

_- Isso tudo é culpa sua, minha irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****briu mais os olhos, o medo estampado em sua face e, enquanto apenas esperava, fazia esforço para livrar os pulsos. Não entendia que culpa poderia ter, não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando ─**

**- ****C**_ulpa? Mas pelo que?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Empurrou-a para o outro lado da sala contra a parede, parando de costas para porta para que ela não pudesse tentar fugir dali. Então respondeu sua pergunta, exaltado.**

- Por me fazer ter pensamentos tão sujos. Fez-me deseja-la todos os dias e cada vez mais, Catherina!

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ra simplesmente inacreditável estar ouvindo uma declaração como esta justamente de seu irmão, o único homem em todo Vaticano que a detestava. Tentou empurra-lo de volta, usando o próprio corpo, mas não conseguia, era fraca demais ─**

**- ****N**_ão sei do que está falando_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Retribuiu o empurrão com um tapa forte, irritado com tal afronta. **

_- Sabe muito bem do que estou falando, basta olhar-se no espelho._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão havia resposta para um gesto como esse. Lançou um olhar fulminante, com toda raiva e desprezo que poderia depois de um ato tão ultrajante ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou-a pelo corpete e empurrou-a contra a parede novamente, só que agora prendeu-a com o corpo, segurando suas mãos no alto. Fitou-a e sorriu, ver a cara dela de raiva era uma das melhores coisas. Sorriu.**

_- Não tem como negar que você... _

→ **Não terminou, soltou uma das mãos dela e desceu até seu corpete, moldando suas curvas com a mão forte e ao mesmo tempo, prestando atenção no que ela faria com tudo aquilo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****stava lhe dando apenas mais motivos para continuar. Respirou fundo e decidiu mudar de abordagem. Virou o rosto de lado, fechou os olhos e manteve-se bem quieta, deixando que ele continuasse. Porém, ao sentir a mão em sua cintura, sabia que estremeceu e preocupou-se dele ter notado este efeito ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Gargalhou, obviamente tinha sentido e não parou. Desceu a mesma mão por suas coxas e passou entre suas pernas. Queria provoca-la, ver até onde suportaria aqui. Já que queria jogar, ele entraria no jogo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****eu rosto ficou escarlate de tanta vergonha. Mordeu o lábio ao sentir que a mão mudava de lugar e, ao perceber onde parara, seu coração disparou. Mas ainda assim não se moveu ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou todo seu vestido para cima com a mão livre e prendeu-o com o próprio corpo contra o dela. Passou dois dedos sobre sua calcinha, queria ver as reações dela, dependendo do que aconteceria, iria só piorar a situação dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****remeu, muito mais do que antes. Sentiu os joelhos cederem ao ser tocada, além de um calor suave que irradiava de suas partes íntimas. Gemeu baixinho, então era isso que ele queria mesmo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **E ela fez exatamente o que ele queria. Soltou a outra mão dela e sussurrou, antes que tivesse mais problemas.**

_- Se tentar fugir, vai ser bem pior. _

→ **Tirou a mão de onde estava e passou por trás de suas costas, abrindo cada botão de seu espartilho olhando-a nos olhos, para poder ter qualquer reação se ela fizer algo**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****s lágrimas começaram a descer, mas absolutamente nada em sua expressão mudava. Continuava fria, austera e quieta. Como uma cobra, estava apenas esperando a oportunidade certa para virar seu jogo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Terminou de tirar o corpete e deixou que o mesmo fosse para o chão, olhou-a e sorriu, satisfeito com o que viu ali. Porém ela estava muito quieta, e já estava achando estranho isso. Olhou para os lados e não encontrou nada, então novamente passou a mão por baixo do vestido dela e puxou sua calcinha de uma vez, rasgando-a. Puxou a cadeira que tinha na frente da mesa dela e amarrou suas mãos nas costas da cadeira pelos pulsos, para que não pudesse soltar ou usar as mãos para qualquer coisa. **

_- Ora... Porque está chorando, minha querida irmãzinha?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****pertou os olhos e chorou ainda mais ao ter a calcinha arrancada. Estava indo longe demais, tinha que fazer algo ─**

**- ****V**_ocê é desprezível... Como pode fazer isso com sua própria irmã?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Enquanto ela falava, ia abrindo seu vestido e abaixando-o. Quando não pode tirar o vestido por conta da cadeira, puxou-o de uma vez e rasgou, deixando ali pelo chão. Afastou-se um pouco e sorriu com a cena, olhando ela ali, sem ter muito que fazer.**

_- Já disse, foi sua culpa._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****N**_ão! Não, eu não tenho culpa por sua loucura!_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu tremendo, não sabe se por frio ou por medo. Aquele era o seu fim ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tirou as mãos dela da cadeira e empurro-a para cima da mesa, acabando por derrubar os papéis que tinham ali para o chão. Deixou a irmã por ali e foi retirando as peças mais pesadas da roupa que vestia, como sua túnica, até ficar de camisa e calça. Como não tinha se afastado para tirar a roupa, voltou a se aproximar dela devagar enquanto abria os botões da camisa, como quem não estava com pressa.**

_- Quieta, irmãzinha._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****ogada sobre a mesa com as mãos livres, finalmente tinha sua chance. O mais rápido que pôde, se levantou e correu para pegar as chaves da sala, caídas dentro do bolso do vestido ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pegou-a pelos cabelos novamente e chutou o vestido para o outro lado da sala. Jogou-a brutalmente sobre a mesa e deitou-se por cima, segurando seus pulsos com a camisa aberta, já que não deu tempo de terminar de tirar.**

_- Pra que tentar fugir? Você vai gostar._

→ **Sorriu sádico e segurou agora as duas mãos dela com uma sua, enquanto a outra abria o cinto de sua calça mais acelerado do que quando abriu a camisa.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi em vão. Debatia-se com violência sob o corpo do irmão, tentando se livrar de todas as formas. Tendo as mãos presas, fez força para afasta-lo com as pernas. Não se importaria mais, era chegada a hora de recorrer à súplica ─**

**- ****N**_ão! Meu irmão, por favor, não faça isso, por favor!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abriu a calça, mas parou por ai. Gostou de vê-la daquela forma então passou um dos dedos entre duas pernas, movimentando-o sem força ali. Queria ver o que ela faria. Queria provoca-la antes de tudo, ver até onde ela aguentaria. Sorrindo da mesma forma que antes, abaixou e sussurrou no ouvido dela.**

- Não tem mais saída,

_minha__ querida irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****eve um breve instante de alívio ao ver que parara de se despir, porém, não durou muito. Um arrepio intenso percorreu todo seu corpo ao ser tocada, obrigando-a a se retrair. Voltava a ficar com o rosto corado, a vergonha era ainda pior quando insinuava querer lhe dar prazer. Respondeu à provocação com todas as forças que ainda possuía e com uma certeza implacável ─**

**- ****N**_ão sou sua!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Talvez não seja mesmo... _

→ **Sorria ao ouvir suas palavras, parou por segundos e a fitou, mas perdeu o foco assim que passou nos lábios os dedos que estavam entre suas pernas. Terminou de abaixar a calça e a cueca, encostando a parte de cima de seu membro em sua cavidade. Não penetrou, apenas estava "brincando" com ela. **

- ...Mas, vai ser.

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****oveu-se o máximo que podia com seus movimentos limitados, tudo para afasta-lo o quanto podia, para evitar o ato se consumasse. Estremeceu ao sentir o membro tocar sua pele, ia acontecer ─**

**- ****P**_or favor..._

◦⊰─ **P****ediu uma última vez, já completamente sem esperanças ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Diferente do que deveria fazer, ir com calma já que sabia que sua irmã era pura, foi de uma vez. Penetrou-a por completo sem calma, o mais fundo que pode ir. Seu sorriso foi de pura satisfação, conseguiu o que tanto queria a um bom tempo. Soltou as duas mãos dela, já que não tinha mais porque fugir, o máximo que poderia fazer ali era aproveitar a situação que se encontrava. Parou por segundos, e então apoiou as duas mãos na mesa e começou a se movimentar de vagar, agora. Queria aproveitar cada segundo com ela ali.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****N**_ÃO!_

◦⊰─ **G****ritou ao ser penetrada com tanta violência. Seus olhos mais uma vez se encheram de lágrimas, mas não daria essa satisfação. Mesmo com as mãos soltas, nada fez, deixando os braços caídos sobre a mesa, acima de sua cabeça. O mal já acontecera, agora era esperar que acabasse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Agora seu maior objetivo era fazer com que ela não pedisse para parar, mas sim, para continuar. Abaixou o rosto próximo ao dela e passou os lábios por seu pescoço, mantendo-se entre suas pernas enquanto aumentava e diminuía o ritmo das penetrações. Queria ver até onde ela aguentaria com toda aquela sua pose.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que ele fizesse como queria, apenas virando o rosto para o outro lado quando se aproximou de seu pescoço. Não queria ver o que fazia, não queria lembrar quem era. Queria apenas que terminasse... Ou não? Estremeceu mais uma vez. Seu corpo estava quente, começava a suar. Era difícil conter a respiração alterada, quase como gemidos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não negue o quanto está gostando..._

→ **Sussurrou provocando, quando viu que ela tinha virado o rosto. Passou as mãos pelos seios dela e os apertou sem muita força, deixa-la com vergonha lhe dava prazer e tinha certeza que qualquer parte que tocasse do corpo dela, deixaria ela constrangida.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****rgueu o rosto, arqueando as costas sobre a mesa. Cravou as unhas sobre a superfície de madeira, precisaria de toda a força que pudesse conseguir reunir para passar por essa provação. Respondeu com a voz fraca, intercalando as palavras ─**

**- ****S**_eu... Monstro... Desprezível..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ao ouvir suas palavras, afastou-se e outra vez encaixou-se nela e foi fundo de uma vez só, como não estava acostumada, provável que sentiria dor. Fez isso para mostrar pra ela o que seria um monstro, mas também não se importava em ser chamado assim, até porque quando ouviu, riu dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu alto ao ser penetrada tão fundo. Sentira dor, mas ao mesmo tempo sentira algo mais, por isso não gritou. Tirou as mãos da mesa e levou-as para o peito do irmão, cravando as unhas nele a cada vez que inseria seu membro ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ao sentir as unhas dela no peito, sorriu largo e o gemido quase o fez perder o controle, mas conseguiu se controlar e voltou a fazer o de antes, só que agora eram investidas fundas, já que tinha tirado algum resultado dela com ela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****arecia impossível parar agora. Começou com gemidos baixos, enquanto os dedos se retraiam ocasionalmente, provocando arranhões no peito do irmão. Seu corpo movia-se, ora arqueando-se, ora encostado sobre a superfície. Estava difícil manter o controle de sua mente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já que as coisas iam como ele queria, ela já estava perdendo o controle de si, abraçou-a pelas costas e a levantou, podendo penetra-la agora com o peso do próprio corpo dela. Puxou seus braços para trás do pescoço dele, e as mãos logo voltaram para suas costas, ajudando-a com os movimentos contínuos do quadril.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****quilo já era demais. Agarrou-as às costas dele com as unhas, cravando-as como faria um animal desesperado. Mais desesperada estava ela, já perdida em seu pecado. Sussurrava entre seus gemidos ─**

**- ****N**_ão... Não..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **E quanto mais ela o arranhava, mais forte ele investia. Segurava por suas costas para não cair, mas ao mesmo tempo a puxava com a outra mão pela cintura para ficar mais junto, e ele mais dentro dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****eus gemidos alcançaram um volume inconvenientemente alto. Agora não haveria mais como negar como se sentia ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tinha certeza que ela não ia aguentar a pose por muito tempo, porém foi mais rápido do que ele imaginou. Ao ouvir o gemido dela sorriu claramente satisfeito e continuou o que fazia, levando a mão que estava na sua cintura, para os seios. Apertando-os enquanto movimentava o quadril contra o dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um gemido intenso, uma mistura de dor e prazer, enquanto cravava as unhas nas costas do irmão, agora com mais força do que nunca, o suficiente para deixar profundas marcas. Ainda assim, sua voz saia fraca, quase em total desistência, mantendo a pouca consciência que ainda tinha ─**

**- ****P**_ara..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

- _E porque quer isso?_

→** Perguntou bem próximo ao ouvido dela. Não parou, apenas diminuiu o ritmo com que a penetrava, queria prolongar o que acontecia e obviamente não iria parar apenas por um pedido dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **É**_ errado..._

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu com a voz fraca. Estava ficando cansada, seu corpo tremia e vibrava, enquanto era violentada de forma tão brutal ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Por quê? Você está gostando._

→ **Investiu forte nela, sorrindo em seguida. Ao mesmo tempo em que o fez, levou a mão para passar nos cabelos dela, mas, ao perceber o que ia fazer, segurou-a pelos cabelos e aproximou-a do rosto, como se fosse beija-la, e sussurrou.**

_- Agora você é minha, querida irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão..._

◦⊰─ **A****s palavras pareciam morrer em seus lábios. O feriu mais uma vez ao ser puxada, foi um ato reflexo─**

**- ****N**_unca serei..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Você já é._

→ **Quanto mais ela o machucava, mais sentia prazer. Cansou de conversar e então voltou ao que fazia antes, já que ela não estava mais nem tentando fugir, jogou-a contra a mesa e apoiou-se nas mãos, atras do ombro dela para que não pudesse se esquivar, e voltou a movimentar o quadril como antes, sem tanta força por enquanto.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****ogada de qualquer forma, como uma boneca, apenas produziu um gemido forte, alto, em tom de protesto às palavras dor irmão. Fechou os olhos, não queria vê-lo, apenas sentir ao que fazia com ela, pois era muito, muito boa a sensação de se sentir dominada como nenhum homem jamais fizera ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Por mais que o gemido fosse de protesto as suas palavras, não se controlou como deveria quando percebeu o quanto ela estava gostando daquela situação. Talvez mentir para si próprio não dava tão certo nessas horas, e não hesitou em permitir o seu clímax. Chegou ao seu ponto máximo, e deixou-se levar em uma explosão de sêmen dentro dela, escapando respirações fortes em meio ao ato.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****la tremia, cada micro pedaço de seu corpo tremia ao sentir o irmão alcançar o êxtase. Ao sentir ser era preenchida pelo líquido quente, de uma forma completamente imprevisível, seus músculos vibraram e moveram, enquanto intensas ondas de calor a dominaram. Era sua vez de alcançar o ápice. Gemeu mais alto do que nunca, gritou libertando todos os seus demônios, desejando apenas que aquele momento nunca acabasse, por mais que soubesse que significava o final ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Após tudo acabar, olhou-a fixamente e o sorriso sádico foi brotando nos lábios ao vê-la tão entregue à ele. Desencaixou-se dela com certa brutalidade e saiu de cima da mesa. Como tinha a deixado lá sem roupa, ficou a olha-la mantendo o sorriso enquanto levantava as roupas de baixo e as fechava. Aproximou-se dela novamente enquanto abotoava e arrumava a camisa e sussurrou em tom de deboche. **

- Já fiz o que queria por hoje. Tão incompetente que teve que gozar.

→ **Soltou uma risadinha no mesmo tom enquanto pegava sua túnica, colocou-a novamente e foi em direção a porta, virando-se antes de sair para provoca-la.**

- _Arrume essa sala, Catherina. Está uma bagunça. _

→** E por fim, retirou-se da sala sem nem dar satisfação, além de deixar a porta aberta.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão conseguia ainda raciocinar direito. Sentiu que ele a deixara e levantou-se lentamente, sentando-se sobre a mesa, as pernas cruzadas e os braços cobrindo o busto com o que lhe restava de pudor. O observava se vestir, ainda como se esperasse algo dele. Suas palavras foram tão duras, tão frias, que apenas a trouxeram mais uma vez à realidade: Aquilo fora um estupro, puro e simples sexo, e ele era seu irmão. Sentiu-se corar, indignada, especialmente porque tudo fora idéia dele, e ela gostara tanto quanto ele. Assistiu-o sair sem dizer mais nada, seus sentidos atordoados demais para se importar com bestas provocações. Quando finalmente se encontrava sozinha, chamou seu servo ─**

**- ****T**_ress, venha aqui_

◦⊰─ **E****m silêncio, foi vestida e conduzida para o quarto. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas agora nenhum efeito teriam. Já havia acontecido. Não era mais virgem, não era mais pura, e estava enlaçada até a alma no pecado de seu irmão. Só lhe restava agora chorar e rezar para retomar a sua lucidez e nunca, nunca mais, cair na tentação e ceder aos caprichos do sádico irmão ─**

**N.A: **Então... Como eu sou fã desse casal doentio e eu não conseguia escrever minha fic sobre eles, eu decidi postar o meu RPG como uma fic. Isso explica o formato diferenciado. Cada personagem é controlado por uma pessoa diferente, sem acordo prévio de ações, (só de enredo). Eu sou responsável por Catherina e meu amigo pelo Francesco. Acho que por isso ficou bom... Vou postar um jogo por capítulo. Um aviso, esse RPG ainda vai longe... Obrigada a todos, críticas e sugestões são bem-vindas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

**Uma Semana Depois**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****ias se passaram sem que Caterina tivesse notícias de seu irmão. Esteve trancada em seus aposentos, fingindo-se doente por quase uma semana, apenas saindo do quarto ao ouvir de uma de suas empregadas que ele viajara. Estava amedrontada, não podia negar, assim como não podia contar a ninguém o terror que passara. Então era isso que significava ser mulher. Suas partes íntimas ainda ardiam da brutalidade sofrida, porém, de uma forma estranha, latejavam e umedeciam a cada vez que lembrava do ato, de como ficara molhada depois do irmão ejacular. E esses pensamentos a dominavam por completo, sentindo vergonha de si mesma ─**

◦⊰─ **C****omo se fosse puxada de outra dimensão, retornou à terra, no meio de uma reunião com os membros da AX em sua sala: Professor, Tress, Leon, Kate, Noelle e Abel. Olhou para eles um tanto desnorteada, tentando lembrar o que fazia ali. Desistiu, respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça. Não tinha condições de dar continuidade ao trabalho. Dispensou a todos e sem mais nada a dizer, levantou-se de sua cadeira e deixou a sala com pressa, seguida de perto pelo Padre Tress. Sua mente estava distante demais do corpo, não aguentaria permanecer assim por mais muito tempo. Enquanto rumava para o salão de jantar, ainda descendo as escadarias do saguão de entrada, foi surpreendida por um estrondoso abrir de portas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ninguém menos do que Francesco. Acabara de voltar de viagem para a infelicidade (ou felicidade) de alguns, mais especificamente de Catherina, sua irmã. Obviamente, como a sala era grande da porta tinha a visão da escada, não pode deixar de vê-la e abrir o mesmo sorriso o qual a deixara nua sobre a mesa de sua sala, uma semana atrás. Ficou a espera-la no pé da escada, pelo seu sorriso e a forma que olhava, era obvio que o que tinha acontecido há sete dias iria acabar se repetindo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****or um instante seus pés não se moveram. Ficou exatamente no mesmo lugar, estarrecida, petrificada. Queria recuar, mas ao podia, não com tanta gente por perto. Teria que tratar com naturalidade. Desceu os últimos degraus da escadaria e parou bem a frente do irmão, encarando-o com uma expressão de fúria quase animalesca. Não podia demonstrar medo, então o enfrentaria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Está com fome, minha querida irmã?_

→ **Perguntou, quanto a expressão facial dela. Era obvio que não deixaria de iniciar a conversa provocando. Pode ver quando travou na escada, e com razão. Tinha certeza que ela sabia que não seria a primeira e última, mas sim, a primeira de muitas outras vezes. Aproximou-se dela o bastante para poder sussurrar, e a provocou mais uma vez.**

_- Sentiu minha falta?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****E**_stava indo agora mesmo para o jantar_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu com naturalidade, ignorando o que certamente fora uma provocação. Respirou fundo a agiu como uma verdadeira política, abrindo um falso sorriso, tão polido que quase pareceu real, não fosse pelo fato de não alcançar seus olhos ─**

**- ****E**_spero que tenha feito uma boa viagem. Senti sua falta, querido irmão_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu sei o quanto sentiu._

→ **Sussurrou ainda próximo dela, e ao se afastar o sorriso sumiu. Deixou que ela fosse para sua frente, para ir jantar junto a ela.**

_- Ótimo, vou te acompanhar._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **C**_omo quiser_

◦⊰─ **E**** caminhou junto a ele como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido. O jantar transcorreu normal. Catherina tentava a todo custo não olhar para o irmão e retirou-se no momento que achou devido, usando a desculpa de estar sem fome devido ao mal-estar dos últimos dias. Foi para o quarto e, como já era noite, esperou a chegada das noviças encarregadas de suas vestes para que a despissem e pudesse ir dormir ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou-a quando disse que estava sem fome e deixou que fosse para seu quarto. Ele não falou nada, terminou o jantar como o normal e levantou-se. Já que ela disse não estar bem os últimos dias, resolveu ir ver o que sua querida irmã tinha. Foi até seus aposentos, a mania da irmã de deixar a porta de seu quarto destrancada acabou sendo ótima para o momento. Entrou em silêncio e trancou a porta, retirando a chave da fechadura e colocando-a no bolso. Caminhou um pouco pelo quarto e parou próximo à janela sem fazer barulho, a não ser quando quebrou o silêncio, dando ênfase no "minha".**

_- Vim dar boa noite, __minha__ irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eu quase um salto ao levantar-se da cama, assustada pela presença inesperada. Afastou-se dele, sempre andando de costas, indo em direção à porta. Sua voz não conseguia esconder o pânico ─**

**- ****F**_rancesco! O que faz aqui, meu irmão? É meio tarde para visitas_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Vim saber da minha querida irmã, me falou que não estava bem essa semana que passou... _

→ **Ao ver o desespero dela tentando ser contido e ela, em direção a porta, soltou uma risadinha sacana e levantou a chave com um dos dedos de seu bolso, olhando-a.**

- Acho que precisa disso pra abrir a porta, Catherina. Porque não vem buscar como uma boa menina faria?

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****D**_evolva_

◦⊰─ **O****rdenou com uma expressão mais dura, já parada ao lado da porta. Precisava conseguir aquela chave de qualquer forma ─**

**- ****D**_evolva-me a chave ou chamei meu subordinado_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Vem pegar._

→ **Sorriu e esticou o braço em direção a ela, queria ver até onde sua coragem iria.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****uito contrariada, não deixaria que ele tivesse controle da situação. Avançou em sua direção com passos largos e estendeu a mão rapidamente para lhe tomar a chave à força ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Retirou a chave assim que ela se aproximou, passando o braço pela cintura em forma de junta-la ao corpo, empurrando com o próprio corpo até encostar com certa brutalidade na parede. **

_- Foi quase, querida irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****S**_olte-me_

◦⊰─ **O****rdenou enquanto se debatia para que a soltasse ─**

**- ****N**_ão teve o bastante?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não chegou nem perto._

→ **Deixou a chave no bolso novamente e empurrou-a contra a parede com o braço no seu pescoço. **

_- Quieta._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****ossiu sem conseguir respirar direito, as mãos seguravam o braço do irmão, tentando empurra-lo para longe. Seu esforço parecia ser inútil, pois ele era muito mais forte. De fato, ele conseguira faze-la ficar quieta ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Continue assim. _

→ **Tirou o braço de seu pescoço e aproximou o rosto. Já que não podia deixar marcas tão visíveis, passou apenas os lábios por ali e subiu até seu ouvido, sussurrando palavras obviamente baixas enquanto, já excitado, encostava-se mais nela.**

_- Acho que deveria repetir o que aconteceu, você gozou, é sinal de que gostou._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****N**_ão, não gostei_

◦⊰─ **M****entiu descaradamente. Tudo aquilo, ser agarrada com aquela brutalidade, jogada, e aqueles lábios tocando-a, os sussurros como uma promessa do que iria acontecer, tudo já a deixava excitada e já fazia seu corpo pedir pela repetição da outra noite. Mas não podia, tinha que se manter firme, pois aquilo era um pecado imenso. Decidiu ser cruel ─**

**- ****E**_u menti, fingi para que me deixasse em paz. Não seja tão presunçoso ao ponto de achar que foi mérito seu_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E quem disse que era pra você gostar? Gozou por não aguentar... Incompetente, nem pra isso serve. _

→ **Não pode deixar de provar que não era mentira, sem nenhum pudor, enfiou a mão por baixo de seu vestido e passou por dentro de sua calcinha, quase a penetrando com dois dedos, estes que agora estavam úmidos. Retirou a mão dali e mostrou para ela, sorrindo claramente satisfeito com o resultado.**

- Se não gostou, porque está excitada?

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****N**_ão estou excitada!_

◦⊰─ **M****entiu mais uma vez, agora seu rosto completamente vermelho. De fato, ele sabia a verdade, e a estava ali provando. Era impossível continuar com a farsa, mas tentaria. Fechou as pernas com força, para que o ato não se repetisse. Ainda que seu coração batesse forte, ainda que sua pulsação se concentrasse em suas partes íntimas, não daria esse gosto ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não está?_

→ **Pegou-a por um dos braços e empurrou com força contra o chão, mais afastado dele. Foi seguindo em sua direção, tirando a túnica e abrindo o cinto, enquanto falava em meio a um sorriso sádico. **

_- Vou te deixar excitada, querida irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****aída do chão, rastejou, de costas, tateando ao redor algo que pudesse usar para fugir ou para lutar. Enquanto isso seu pavor crescia, o irmão não desistiria dela, e repetiria as atrocidades da outra noite ─**

**- ****P**_are com isso, não estou brincando, meu irmão, pare!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E porque acha que eu estou brincando?_

→ **Deixou que ela se afastasse até chegar próximo ao pé da cama, quando o fez, sentou-se ajoelhado por cima dela e prendeu suas duas mãos com o cinto na madeira da cama. Ela estava resistindo mais do que da ultima vez. **

_- Agora quieta._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****N**_unca!_

◦⊰─ **R****esistiu e lutou ao ser amarrada, chutando-o todo o tempo para que a deixasse ─**

**- ****S**_olte-me já!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sem nem precisar pensar duas vezes, soltou a mão com força no rosto dela, chegando a ser estalado o tapa. Segurou-a pelo queixo e aproximou o rosto do dela, como se fosse beija-la.**

_- Eu estou mandando você ficar quieta, ou pode ser muito pior._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****eu primeiro impulso foi mover-se com violência contra ele para morde-lo. Não era uma vagabunda que ele podia tratar como bem entendesse. Aquele tapa ia ter retorno ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não acreditou em tamanha afronta. Encostou a palma da mão sobre seus cabelos no chão para não deixar que ela tentasse morde-lo outra vez e se tentasse se mover ali, iria sentir os cabelos presos. **

_- Pra que resistir tanto se está louca pra que eu te coma, Catherina? _

→ **Mais uma vez enfiou a mão por baixo de sua saia e passou por dentro da calcinha úmida, retirando em seguida e passando os dedos molhados por cima dos lábios dela. **

_- Negue agora o que quer, minha querida irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****esvencilhou-se com violência para afastar-lhe os dedos sujos, virando o rosto para o lado. Aquilo era mais do que ultrajante. Furiosa, cuspiu-lhe na face em retribuição ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Fora demais aquilo, não acreditou. Sentou-se novamente sobre ela e passou a mão onde estava sujo, e com a mesma mão soltou o segundo tapa no rosto dela. Outra vez passou a mão por baixo de sua saia, só que não foi para sentir se estava úmido ou não, foi para arranca-lhe a calcinha. E foi o que fez, rasgou sua peça íntima em apenas uma puxada forte, e foi com o próprio pano que amarrou sua boca.**

- Você não devia ter feito isso. Eu avisei, vai se arrepender.

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****or mais que lutasse, não conseguiu evitar ser amordaçada. Protestou, mas tudo que conseguiu produzir foram sons sem nenhum sentido. Continuou a mover as pernas de forma a tira-lo de cima, enquanto lhe lançava olhares letais. O gosto de ferro lhe sujava a boca, devia estar sangrando por dentro devido aos sucessivos tapas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já que ela estava tão difícil de lidar hoje, resolveu ser breve. Então, arrancou sua saia sem problema nenhum em rasga-la, ou até mesmo machuca-la enquanto fazia isso. E, como já estava sem sua peça intima, apenas segurou cada perna com uma mão e, ajoelhado no chão entre as pernas dela, a penetrou um pouco mais brusco do que a primeira vez. Parecia que vê-la sofrer era muito prazeroso, e por isso era tão estupido com ela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi rápido demais para que pudesse reagir. Logo estava sendo estuprada mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos, e tudo que ouvia era o som do próprio corpo batendo contra o pé da cama. Não queria que recomeçasse, não queria ceder novamente. Então ficaria imóvel, se fecharia por completo, pois ele teria seu corpo, mas não seu prazer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que ela não conseguiria segurar por tanto tempo, estava excitada, logo começaria a gostar. Já que parou com as pernas, soltou-as e deitou-se por cima dela, apoiando as mãos no chão atrás de seu ombro, para que não se afastasse dele. Foi e voltou várias vezes com o corpo, não estava se importando muito com ela ali, mas sim com ele.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão importava o que fizesse, se fingiria de morta. Tinha controle, não lhe daria o prazer que da vez anterior ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Resolveu fazer diferente, agora. Já que ela não reagia como antes, escolheu o "diferente". Não parou com a penetração, esta era contínua só que agora era mais lenta e mais funda. Uma das mãos percorreu seu corpo e foi parar nas suas costas, onde soltou o corpete por completo em poucos segundos. Empurrou-o para o lado e começou a abrir sua camisa. A mão pesada fora direto para entre seus seios, abrindo botão por botão. Apenas abriu a camisa branca e passou os lábios por um de seus mamilos devagar. Queria ver o que ela faria com a reação inversa da situação.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** sensação já estava começando a ficar insuportável. De fato, o irmão sabia fazer de uma forma que era gostoso. Fechou os dentes com força no tecido, não se permitiria ceder. Mas, quando sentiu a blusa ser aberta, poderia esperar qualquer coisa, menos que ele lhe beijasse o corpo. Tremeu com o toque suave, todos os seus pelos se arrepiaram, e pode sentir os mamilos enrijecerem. Ele sabia como fazer com que perdesse o controle ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apoiou-se com um dos braços no chão, e a mão oposta levou até o outro seio dela, acariciando-o no mesmo ritmo em que brincava com o outro. Mordiscou-o, e ao mesmo tempo beijou, não só seu seio, também seu busto e pescoço até chegar próximo a seu ouvido, onde respirou um pouco mais forte em forma de controle próprio. Quanto às investidas, não modificou nada, não ainda.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu. Aguentara que a tocasse, beijasse, mas a mordida... Aquilo a deixava louca. Mordeu o tecido com mais força, certamente abriria feridas em seus lábios. Tinha que se controlar! Mas talvez não quisesse tanto assim. E a respiração, o ar quente em seu ouvido... Teria que rezar muito mais que um rosário essa noite ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Percebeu que ela gostava das mordidas e investiria naquilo. Começou com a língua por seu lóbulo, e foi até parte do pescoço, mordiscando ali onde parou. Mordeu um pouco mais forte e demorou mais para soltar. Queria provocar, ver até onde ela aguentaria e até onde podia ir.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****U**_m! _

◦⊰─ **G****emeu novamente, agora mais alto, ao ser agarrada no pescoço. Acabara de descobrir que tinha um fraco por dentes. Contraiu os músculos involuntariamente, em defesa, depois, tentou puxar o pescoço para o lado para que a largasse. Ela era difícil ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi abaixando com os lábios, até chegar em um de seus mamilos e mordisca-lo. Pouco antes, retirou o pano da boca dela. Queria poder ouvir o que ela gostava, e ouvir em forma de gemido seria muito mais prazeroso.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****al conseguia sentir os próprios lábios ao sentir ficar livre da mordaça. Mas a paz durou apenas alguns segundos, até ser forçada a travar a mandíbula mais uma vez, tal era a agonizante sensação que lhe proporcionava. Moveu o busto para cima, arqueando as costas contra o chão, precisava se livrar dele, porém precisava de mais, estava confusa... Apenas uma coisa lhe era certa: Não abrir os olhos em nenhuma circunstância ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou uma das mãos por sua cintura e começou a mover-se mais rápido. Cansou de ser bom, agora viria a parte que ele gostava. Voltou a ficar ajoelhado e passou as mãos pelos seios dela, apertando-os entre os dedos e deixando com que as pontas fossem até suas coxas, onde segurou forte para puxa-la mais contra seu corpo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****F**_rancesco..._

◦⊰─ **N****ão conseguia nem ao menos chamá-lo de irmão. Mas não sabia por que o chamava. O nome saiu como num sussurro, talvez um pedido, ou uma súplica. O que quer que fosse, foi instintivo. Sentindo ser agarrada com mais força, penetrada com mais violência, segurou-se no pé da cama para evitar que se machucasse. Aquilo estava longe de ter fim, para não dizer de desejar o fim ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Por pouco não se descontrolou, ouvir qualquer sussurro dela, fosse de dor, excitação ou pedido para parar era bem vindo, e fazia com que sua concentração fosse pra longe. Voltou a deitar-se por cima dela, segurando-se nos seus braços agora. Olhava para baixo, queria olha-la nos olhos além de ouvi-la gemer. Queria domina-la por completo, e não tinha dúvidas de que conseguiria.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****N**_ão..._

◦⊰─ **S****ussurrou. Sentiu o peso daquele corpo enorme sobre o seu, impedindo-lhe de tentar qualquer coisa. Não havia nada que fazer... Apenas gemia baixinho, em sua luta interior ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Obvio que não parou, continuou sobre ela, investindo mais forte. Ouvi-la gemer o deixava quase fora de si, era como um ponto fraco. Enquanto mantinha-se firme nos movimentos, foi descendo a boca até onde pode, passando por sua orelha, pescoço e busto, até poder voltar a brincar com seus seios, invertendo-os agora.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****U**_m..._

◦⊰─ **G****emia cada vez mais alto. Seu corpo se esticava, o tórax se erguia, enquanto esticava as pernas e as posicionava ao redor do corpo do irmão, prendendo-o ainda mais contra si ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Agora era a hora das mãos. Queria ver o que faria se a soltasse, e foi exatamente o que fez, com uma de suas mãos, puxou o cinto e deixou-a livre, porém preparado para algo que ela pudesse fazer para fugir. Não saiu de cima dela, e quando sentiu que as pernas dela estavam presas à suas costas, não parou e só fez aumentar a força com que a penetrava, já estava se controlando. Ela estava cedendo mais do que ele mesmo esperava.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****al deu atenção ao fato de estar livre. Levantou as mãos e fechou os dedos como garras no pé da cama, tudo para conseguir apoio devido enquanto era violentada. A força do irmão era tanta que, se não se segurasse, suas costas certamente sairiam arranhadas do atrito contra o carpete. Enquanto isso, produzia sons desconexos entre gemidos ─**

**- ****I**_sso... Não..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **O ar que deixava escapar agora era mais pesado, o deixava sair por entre os lábios próximo ao ouvido dela. Já não aguentava mais esperar, e ouvir seus gemidos e sussurros, não pode mais segurar. E mais uma vez o êxtase tomou conta, chegou ao seu clímax, porém não parou de movimentava-se até expelir todo o liquido dentro dela, parando aos poucos e sem se preocupar muito em deixar o peso por cima dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ovamente aquele calor que a invadia e a dominava. Sentiu-se ser preenchida por completo, enquanto ele ainda se movimentava, fazendo com que o líquido escorresse pelas suas pernas, até o chão. Foi o suficiente. Sua temperatura subiu, seu corpo estremeceu, e já não podia mais se controlar. Ela estava gozando. Se agarrou às costas do irmão e gemeu alto, quase gritando, perdida no próprio êxtase, enquanto era penetrada ─**

**- ****A**_bel...!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Após um tempo que escutou o nome de Abel, começou a gargalhar. Talvez sua reação devesse ser outra, mas não pode pensar em nada melhor ou mais engraçado. Abel jamais seria capaz disso, era fraco e de masculinidade duvidosa. Deixou-a no chão mesmo, e já foi vestindo-se como da outra vez. Olhou-a com um sorriso que mostrava claro deboche, aproveitando para provocar.**

_- Ao menos alguém aqui te faz gozar, porque Abel está mais preocupado com as borboletas do jardim._

→ **Terminou de se arrumar e recolheu sua túnica de onde tinha deixado. Olhou-a mais uma vez e soltou uma breve risada. Retirou as chaves do bolso e abriu a porta, saindo sem nem olhar pra trás, muito menos encostar a porta.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****rimeiramente assustou-se ao se dar conta do que acabara de dizer, mas ficou ainda mais assustada com a reação do irmão. Esperava que ele fosse acerta-la mais uma vez. Assistiu de certa forma aliviada enquanto ele a deixava no chão para ir se arrumar. Seria tudo como da vez anterior. E, como da vez anterior, não respondeu às provocações, especialmente porque sabia que o irmão estava certo. Ficou ali sentada, olhando em direção a janela, apenas esperando, enquanto ouvia aquela risada desagradável. Estava completamente vulnerável e abandonada─**

**- ****T**_ress!_

__**N.A.: **Segundo jogo. Nenhuma previsão das coisas melhorarem pra Cath, mas nem tenho pena. Vamos ver ai como as coisas vão ficar, pois está longe desse RPG ser encerrado. Obrigada a todos, deixem suas opiniões.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

**A Festa**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****s dias se passaram sobre a Cidade do Vaticano. Dias estes acompanhados de noites de insônia e medo, de desejo e luxúria, noites frias e sozinhas. Catherina não viu mais o irmão fora das ocasiões sociais, como as reuniões com os demais Cardeais. Não foi mais visitada, para não dizer forçada a manter relações sexuais sem nenhum tipo de sentimento. Talvez ele estivesse perdendo o interesse, assim pensava, com uma leve pontada de desânimo. Ele tinha razão, ele era o único que lhe daria prazer, diferente do seu tão estimado Abel. Odiava admitir, mas sentia falta de ser desejada com tanta intensidade, fogo. Mas isso eram águas passadas, agora deveria se concentrar no evento que mobilizava todo o clero ─**

**- ****É**_ o aniversário de Sua Santidade e ele pediu uma festa "normal". Mas isto já não é um pouco demais?_

◦⊰─ **Q****uestionava-se enquanto era vestida por suas noviças. De fato, foi um pedido até aceitável para um jovem cujo maior sonho certamente era uma vida normal. Atendendo a este pedido, a irmã obrigara a todos que compareceriam à festa a se vestirem com trajes de gala, nada daquelas túnicas da igreja. Chegada a hora, deixou o quarto acompanhada apenas pelo seu fiel guarda-costas, o Padre Tress, enquanto rumava para fazer o que certamente seria uma grande entrada na festa, que já havia se iniciado há cerca de uma hora no saguão principal ─**

- **D**_eseje-me sorte_

◦⊰─ **A****pareceu no alto da escadaria, como se fosse a própria dona da festa, e, também como tal, causou apenas uma reação: silêncio total. Ninguém jamais a vira com roupas que não fossem o hábito, talvez por isso esquecessem que ali ainda se encontrava uma mulher. E que mulher! Usava um comprido vestido azul-marinho, de um tecido levemente brilhante, com grossas alças que se fechavam atrás do pescoço, um comprido decote no busto, realçando o tamanho dos seios, enquanto as costas se mantinham completamente nuas, assim como uma das pernas com um longo rasgo. Caminhava lentamente, balançando os cabelos, que agora estavam lisos e mais compridos do que nunca, arrumados com um belo pente na nuca. A cada passo suas joias reluziam, diamantes apenas, o símbolo da realeza, destacando-se o anel de ouro com um único rubi, o anel de cardeal, assim como outro muito parecido, mas de diamantes e topázios, o anel do ducado de Milão. Sim, ela estava perfeita e pronta para mostrar a todos, em especial Abel, a mulher completa que se tornara ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava já há algum tempo na festa. Era mais simples de se arrumar, porém não ficava atrás. Conversava com um grupo de conhecidos quando percebeu o silêncio repentino no salão então olhou para os lados até que encontrou o foco central de todos no lugar: Catherina. Retirou-se devagar e sem ser percebido do grupo onde debatia e deu lentos passos em direção à escada, olhando para cada pedaço da roupa e de como ficou bem no seu corpo. Às vezes era tão indiscreto que não sabia como ninguém desconfiava de algo. Não acreditou que estava vestida daquela forma, não que não gostasse, mas achou que ela mesma não aceitaria. Não escondeu o sorriso de canto ao terminar de medi-la e não parou de se aproximar, até chegar ao primeiro degrau da escada para esperar e acompanhar até o salão, como um bom irmão deveria fazer. Suas roupas, por coincidência, tinham a mesma cor nos detalhes. Vestia um Black Tie clássico, preto. A faixa e a gravata borboleta eram da mesma tonalidade do seu vestido, assim como o lenço na lapela do paletó. Porém, não podia se ver a faixa, pois o traje perfeitamente alinhado estava fechado. Assim que viu ela se aproximar, entregou o braço sutilmente para acompanhá-la em silêncio. Sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido, e assim seria por toda a festa.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****otou os presentes parados, os olhos voltados para ela enquanto andava a deixavam um pouco desconcertada. Mas continuou. Também reparou naquela pessoa que vinha em sua direção. Seu coração deu um salto, novamente era ele quem vinha busca-la ao pé da escada. Respirou fundo e continuou. Ao estar no último degrau, parada praticamente na mesma altura que o irmão, estendeu a mão com delicadeza, pegando-o no braço para ser conduzida. Estranhamente, este gesto a fazia se sentir mais confiante, como se estivesse exibindo uma posse. Sorria para todos enquanto andava e, bem baixinho, sussurrou apenas para o irmão ouvir ─**

**- ****P**_oderia ser mais discreto. As pessoas logo vão desconfiar_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não posso fazer muita coisa se gosto do que vejo. _

→ **Sorriu novamente, mas logo voltou a sua pose formal. Enquanto ela sorria, ele se mantinha sério, caminhando com calma, como se estivesse exibindo um prêmio que acabara de ganhar ou talvez, conduzindo-a ao altar, algo que jamais aconteceria. Pensou no elogio que fizera no começo e resolveu mudar a opinião. Deveria alfineta-la de alguma forma, e a melhor forma era a roupa. E fez como ela, falou baixo para só ela ouvir.**

_- Só me pergunto o porquê de tanto exagero no decote. Não precisava disso._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **A**_s pessoas não gostarão de saber que meu querido e amado irmão, o Duque de Florença e Cardeal de Medici, tem violentado sua irmã_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu com sarcasmo. Quanto a provocação, continuou como se nem ao menos tivesse ouvido, sorrindo para os convidados da festa, acenando, só vindo a responder alguns instantes depois. Ela definitivamente estava se sentindo poderosa, é o poder da roupa nova, que toda mulher conhece ─**

**- ****S**_e você gostou tanto, poderia compartilhar com os outros_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- __As pessoas também não irão gostar de saber que a Duquesa adora, geme e goza._

→ **Respondeu com deboche, abaixando o tom a cada palavra mais baixa que dizia. Olhou para os lados por um momento, e o que viu foi Abel comendo. Estava com a comida em uma mão e a bebida na outra sem tirar ou desviar os olhos da Duquesa, chegando até a derrubar o que mastigava no copo. Olhou aquela situação patética e virou-se novamente, segurando o riso.**

_- Como você__ tem a capacidade de sentir atração naquilo? Gosta da forma que ele derruba a comida mastigada no copo?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****S**_hii!_

◦⊰─ **C****ontra fatos não há argumentos. Ignorou completamente o comentário inoportuno com um ruído para que se calasse. Olhando para os lados aflita que alguém pudesse ter ouvido, reparou em Abel. Mais uma vez, seu irmão estava certo. Era um mistério o motivo que a levava a ainda sentir atração por ele. Quando era criança, ele a protegera, guiara, tratara com respeito, fora seu cavaleiro de armadura reluzente, mas agora... Ele parecia tão patético, e tão mais entretido em cuidar daquela freirinha ruiva... Isso a deixava nauseada. Abaixou o rosto envergonhada com a atitude do subordinado e deu as costas a Abel, puxando o irmão pelo braço para que continuasse a andar ─**

**- ****S**_ó porque ele não__ é exatamente a pessoa mais esperta do mundo não quer dizer que não vá me tratar melhor do que __você. Além disso, ele se interessou, não é mesmo?_

◦⊰─ **A****crescentou esse final com acidez, visando provocar o irmão e ver até onde poderia chegar para, quem sabe, descobrir o que ele de fato queria com ela ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Ele apenas seguiu o fluxo, querida irmã. Todos olharam, não teria porque não olhar também. Está diferente, todos notaram. Porém, ele deixou isso bem claro para nós..._

→ **Soltou uma breve risada discreta, mais como ruído para que apenas ela percebesse. Olhou-a agora sem expressão, após ouvir que ele a trataria melhor. Abriu a boca para falar que só a tratava daquela forma por não ter escolhas, mas preferiu ficar quieto e provoca-la. Olhou para ela e novamente abriu um sorriso.**

- Te trato assim porque

_ gosta._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****lhou de longe para Abel mais uma vez. Ele parecia tão patético ali. Sorriu e acenou para ele de longe, voltando-se para o irmão em seguida. Com uma expressão completamente diferente, fria, respondeu como num ataque de navalhas ─**

**- ****N**_ão gosto de absolutamente nada em você, apenas o amo como meu irmão, mas até isso tirou de mim_

◦⊰─ **S****oltou-lhe o braço e saiu em direção ao restante dos convidados. Só queria se perder naquela imensidão de pessoas. Sabia que fora cruel, sabia que, lá no fundo, era mentira, pois, por mais que não gostasse de como acontecera, acontecera, e ela... Ela sentia prazer. Mas determinadas coisas devem ser postas em seus lugares, especialmente quando se fala de pessoas importantes ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Prendeu o botão da manga do paletó propositalmente em uma das joias dela, e nisso segurou sua mão para não deixa-la escapar. Retirou o botão com calma da joia e voltou a olha-la sem demora, respondendo.**

_- Não me importo com o que pensa ou sente, melhor, o que diz que sente porque sei qual é a verdade. O que importa é que você é minha, e nada vai mudar isso, Catherina. _

→ **Falava**** baixo, com calma e até sorrindo, para ninguém desconfiar. A última coisa que falou, falou com a expressão mais séria. Não queria ela longe, e a única forma de dizer que a queria por perto sem realmente falar, era ameaçando.**

- Se tentar se afastar mais uma vez, vai se arrepender.

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu a pulseira ficar para trás e parou, esperando que o irmão a soltasse. A artimanha era velha, mas sempre funcionava, pelo visto. Já solta, abriu-lhe um enorme e cínico sorriso. Com uma expressão serena e educada, falou como se fosse apenas uma marionete, pois palavras tão frias jamais poderiam vir de um rosto tão angelical ─**

**- ****N**_ão sou sua e nunca serei, meu irmão. Serei da pessoa que escolher, e eu escolho, ao menos por enquanto, o Abel. Se vai me ameaçar, sugiro que faça melhor do que isso, pois precisará me amarrar__ com uma coleira se pretende me impedir de fazer o que __quiser. Agora, se me dá licença, vou falar com outras pessoas da festa, pois, como disse, não sou sua, e tenho que dar atenção a todos_

◦⊰─ **D****eu as costas mais uma vez, passando a mão rapidamente sobre a primeira bandeja que viu e pegando uma taça, não sabe do que, apenas sabe que tinha álcool, e bebendo metade em um único gole ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Cansou de correr atrás e a deixaria ir falar com outras pessoas pois já estava dando na cara, estavam juntos demais. Apenas voltou para o antigo grupo que conversava, e por lá ficou. Olhou algumas vezes em direção a ela e pelo sorriso, adorou a ideia da coleira, e ainda mais quando viu o gole grande que deu na bebida. Sabia que aqui iria acabar**** muito bem para ele.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** festa transcorreu tediosa, lenta, cheia de falsos sentimentos, falsos elogios, em fim, insuportável. Mas Catherina foi simpática com todos e tratou a todos com a dignidade de uma Duquesa, tendo todo o cuidado de ficar longe do irmão para evitar novos conflitos. Quando o último convidado foi embora, restando apenas os clérigos, ordenou que as noviças encarregadas da limpeza fizessem o serviço, retornando sozinha para o quarto. Mas antes, pegou a última taça de vinho sobre a mesa. Se Francesco prometia fazer algo, e sempre cumpria com a palavra, era melhor estar fora de si para não se culpar no dia seguinte. Brincava de contar os goles ─**

**- ****O**_ primeiro é pela minha sala. O segundo é pelo meu quarto. O terceiro é pelo ridículo de hoje... Vou precisar de mais vinho se for contar todas as vezes que me enfureceu..._

◦⊰─ **E****ntrou no quarto e nem se deu o trabalho de trancar a porta. Talvez fosse bom que ele viesse, lhe diria tanta coisa... Queria estraçalha-lo. Com esses pensamentos, sentou-se em sua penteadeira e começou a soltar os cabelos. Desde que dispensara suas noviças do serviço de despi-la, para evitar encontros desagradáveis, estava aprendendo a fazer isso sozinha ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Após o último convidado, a primeira coisa que fez foi soltar a gravata e abrir o paletó. Olhou para todos que ainda estava presentes, os que limpavam e não disse nada. Apenas pegou a ultima garrafa de vinho que viu salva por ali e subiu as escadas rápido. Tinha**** bebido mais pouco, nada que chegasse a deixa-lo ao menos alegre. Foi passando pelo corredor com a garrafa na mão até chegar no quarto de Catherina. Ficou um tempo na porta, pensando se deveria poupa-la ou não, mas logo chegou à conclusão que não deveria e entrou no quarto de uma vez. Não acreditou quando abriu a porta e viu que realmente estava aberta, apenas fechou e trancou, mas não tirou a chave do contato. Ficou observando-a por um tempo em silêncio, aproximou-se e deixou a garrafa de vinho sobre sua penteadeira, encostando-se na parede ainda sem dizer nada, apenas olhando.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **P**_ontual_

◦⊰─ **F****alou nem um pouco surpresa. Ainda olhava para o reflexo no espelho, arrumando o cabelo e tirando as joias ─**

**- ****D**_esnecessário dizer que o quero fora daqui. O que é essa garrafa?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Só pra saber se não quer beber um pouco mais. _

→ **Falou calmo.**** A noite parecia prometer, ela parecia estar brava, não tão submissa como o seu normal. Estava louco por dentro para ver no que aquilo daria.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****lhou para a garrafa com desdém e tornou a retirar as joias. Enquanto pegava uma escova para passar nos cabelos, falou olhando apenas para o espelho, com um ar entediado ─**

**- ****A**_ garrafa pode permanecer, mas você não_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Nem sei pra que gasta sua saliva, sabe que não vou sair. _

→ **Sorriu como de costume. Estava muito fácil, não era sempre assim. Já estava achando que tinha algo contra ele, ou que a bebida tinha o ajudado.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****O**_ que quer agora?_

◦⊰─ **A****baixou a escova na mesa com força, levantando-se logo em seguida. Ainda sem olhar para o irmão, andou até a cama e, de costas, falou numa voz baixa, melancólica ─**

**- ****N**_ão já tentou__ arruinar a festa, ainda tem que acabar com minha noite?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

- _É o que mais me dá prazer._

→ **Abriu o sorriso sádico que ela já conhecia. Deixou que fizesse o que queria, só iria segurá-la ou prende-la se tentasse fugir.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****O**_ que quer agora?_

◦⊰─ **S****uas palavras doíam. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer então para forçá-lo. Encaminhou-se para a saída do quarto ─**

**- ****E**_ntão eu sairei_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não iria deixa-la fugir, obvio. Então se aproximou rápido dela e a empurrou contra a parede com força, até mais do que o normal. Estava alcoolizado, aquilo não acabaria bem. **

_- Nem sei pra que tenta..._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu o corpo bater com força contra a parede. Estava ficando irritada, mais do que seria de costume. Não era um hábito beber, e o pouco que tomara fazia efeito. Esbravejou ─**

**- ****M**_e solte!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu claramente satisfeito com aquilo. Era o que queria, ou talvez não. Apertou seus braços com força, prendendo-a na parede. Sabia que poderia perder a linha, já não tinha mais paciência pra o joguinho de ficar prendendo no quarto.**

- Quieta, Catherina.

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****oncentrou toda a força nos membros, tentando livrar os braços e pernas para machuca-lo, sem se importar se com isso se feria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Quanto mais força ela fazia, mais ele a apertava. Não teria problemas em deixa-la roxa, poderia alegar que ela tinha se machucado por conta dos efeitos alcoólicos.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi sendo cada vez mais violenta, sem se importar se ele a machucava. Tentava de todas as formas acerta-lo, chegando até a quase soltar uma mão, mas ergue-la o bastante para tentar um tapa ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou a mão que ela tinha tentado lhe dar o tapa e juntou-se mais ao corpo dela, sussurrando**** com um ar malicioso.**

_- Bate._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E**** não teve que pensar duas vezes antes de dar um tapa tão forte que ecoou o estalo por todo o cômodo. Sua mão chegava a estar vermelha, mas nem sentia dor. Ficou olhando para ele ainda com raiva, esperando que o tivesse feito sentir alguma coisa ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Virou o rosto com a força do tapa e manteve-se ali até pensar no que fazer para retrucar. Tinha ficado com as marcas dos dedos dela no rosto, mas não deixaria barato. Ao voltar com o rosto, fez o mesmo com a mão, soltando-a com bastante força contra seu rosto. **

_- Fraca._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****eu rosto virou e chocou-se contra a parede, tamanha a força. Por mais que doesse, não iria chorar. Com os olhos vermelhos, ainda o encarava. Sentiu o sangue no canto da boca e, de forma provocativa, passou a língua sobre os lábios ─**

**- ****F**_raca? Não preciso pegar ninguém com força bruta para ter sexo. É só eu deixar a porta aberta. Fraco é você que tem que vir até mim_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

- _Não, não __querida irmã... _

→ **Sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, sorrindo. Segurava seu queixo para não ter perigo dela morder ou fazer qualquer coisa do tipo. **

_- Fraca é você, que não__ aguenta ser pega à força e goza sem dificuldade._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eu um risinho irônico, atípico de seu comportamento, antes de responder também baixinho ─**

**- ****G**_ozamos ao mesmo tempo. Foram seus fluidos que me encheram todas as vezes_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Riu da mesma forma que ela, era obvio que ele gozaria, não tinha ido entregar flores todas essas noites no quarto dela. **

_- Acha que venho fazer o que aqui? Ver se precisa de um copo de leite e te contar uma história antes de dormir?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****E**_ntão não me chame de fraca se me aproveito de você_

◦⊰─ **R****iu mais uma vez, queria provoca-lo para que se descontrolasse ─**

**- ****N**_ão posso ter quem quero, então me contento com você enquanto fico pensando nele_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Quer__ o que não pode ter, e eu tenho o que quero aqui. _

→ **Puxou seus cabelos, segurando, e passou a ponta da língua onde estava machucado. Olhou-a e sorriu novamente. Queria que ela falasse algo para que perdesse completamente a linha, ela estava passando dos limites e já desejava mostrar para**** ela quem mandava.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****eu sorriso apenas aumentou, cada vez mais desagradável. Com um ar provocante, se insinuou para ele ─**

**- ****V**_ocê me quer__ é? Me deseja?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pegou-a pelos cabelos e a jogou de onde estava para o lado da cama. Fez com força, estava usando uma força que era desconhecida dessa vez, e fazia de propósito.**

- O que eu quero

_ de você, tenho a hora que me da vontade._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****icou deitada sobre a cama, movendo as pernas para os lados, aleatoriamente, sem se importar com o vestido ─**

**- ****V**_ocê tem na hora que todos estão dormindo e pode fazer escondido, porque sabe que é errado. Afinal__, não sou sua mulher_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Riu debochado com a fala dela, sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, sem segura-la nem nada.**

_- E quem disse que quero me prender a alguém? Principalmente você, que acha sexy comida mastigada no copo. Ridículo._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****P**_or que não tira meu vestido?_

◦⊰─ **D****isse deitando de barriga pra baixo e mostrando o zíper. Ainda balançava os pés no alto ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não era delicado, então puxou o zíper até abri-lo. Estava achando muito estranho aquilo, e nem estava gostando. Queria descobrir o que acontecia, ela não era assim, e**** achava que só iria piorar com a bebida.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****A**_gora faça como das outras vezes_

◦⊰─ **S****eu sorriso continuava. Sentou-se na cama para que ele pudesse tirar seu vestido melhor ─**

**- ****U**_m homem de verdade já teria feito. Mas você não é homem, é só um de meus cachorros_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ao ouvir, deu outro tapa no rosto dela, porém mais forte e com as costas da mão. **

- Se fosse você,

_pensaria no que dizer, minha adorada irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****aiu deitada na cama mais uma vez. Levantou o rosto e passou a mão, a boca estava sangrando ainda mais do que da outra vez. O olhou com raiva, saindo da sua pose superior ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Retirou o vestido dela em uma puxada forte, já que estava deitada facilitou. Olhou sua boca**** sangrar e sorriu satisfeito. Não tinha gostado da forma como estava agindo, a parte boa é que descontaria totalmente sua raiva, o ciúmes que sentiu todas as vezes de Abel na festa. Estava irritado, mas não a deixaria perceber. Olhou-a como se fosse um pedaço de carne [e que pedaço...] enquanto passava a mão com força por suas coxas.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****evemente incomodada com a brutalidade, não fez objeções a ser despida. Agora, apenas de roupas íntimas, rastejou de costas pela cama, afastando-se dele, puxando de vez a perna para que não a tocasse. Esse jogo era pra dois. Falou com cinismo ─**

**- ****S**_e deixar marcas__, vão desconfiar_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Quem __mandou beber e cair, irmã? Mulheres não devem beber desta forma. _

→ **Sorriu com**** a própria mentira. Iria usar aquilo caso deixasse marcas muito aparentes nela. Quando viu que ela tinha se afastado, puxou-a pela parte da frente do sutiã, voltando-a brutalmente para perto. Sem falar nada, deixou bem claro que não era para se afastar, e que iria só piorar a forma de mantê-la por perto.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****B**_ebida e quedas__ não deixam feridas vaginais, meu irmão_

◦⊰─ **L****embrou-lhe. Sendo puxada, não gostou do tratamento, e por isso abriu o feixe do sutiã, soltando-se e recuando novamente. As mãos estavam sobre o busto, cobrindo-se com o pudor que ainda tinha ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já irritado**** com tantos recuos, desferiu um soco sem pensar na barriga dela. Não foi tão forte como os tapas, mas provavelmente ela sentiria. Puxou-a pelos cabelos na cama para voltar para perto. Pegou seu rosto e, bem próximo do seu, deu um tapa sem solta-lo, sussurrando em seguida. **

_- Tenta a sorte mais uma vez._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****ecebeu o soco com violência, caindo deitada, encolhida na cama. A dor era tanta, que mal sentia o que lhe fazia, mas entendeu perfeitamente o que lhe foi dito. Depois de respirar algumas vezes, respondeu ainda em desafio ─**

**- ****V**_ai ter que__ fazer melhor que isso._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pela primeira**** vez estava perdendo a linha, e isso não era muito bom pra ela. Pegou e puxou forte sua ultima peça intima e rasgou-a, aproveitando para puxar seu corpo para bem mais perto novamente. Olhou bem tudo o que tinha em suas mãos e por um segundo, sorriu satisfeito. Abriu a calça com certa rapidez e empurrou as roupas, logo encostou parte de seu membro na cavidade dela, apenas para ver o que faria. Sabia que tinha uma boneca ali, mas não sabia até onde essa boneca iria ficar quieta.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que ele a pegasse, rasgasse suas roupas, mas sabia que a admirava. Quando percebeu que ele estava pronto para penetra-la, não pensou duas vezes e empurrou-o com força para longe, usando ambas as mãos, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto para ajudar a fugir ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afastou-se ao ser empurrado e, sem pensar duas vezes, colocou a roupa novamente**** enquanto a via correr para a porta. Correu pelo quarto atrás dela e com o impulso, empurrou-a com o pé contra a parede quando já estava próxima a porta. Chutou-a novamente para o canto do quarto, olhando-a em silêncio.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****O**_ que pensa que está fazendo?_

◦⊰─ **G****ritou com ele ao ser chutada e cair no chão do quarto. As mãos sobre a barriga, já foram três golpes, estava dolorida e cansada. Mas também estava furiosa. Não deixaria por estar ─**

**- ****F**_icou louco?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

- _Eu te avisei, Catherina._

→ **Levantou-a pelos cabelos e empurrou para a cama novamente. Estava indo mais rápido com**** as coisas, então deitou-a novamente na cama porém segurou pelo pescoço, abriu a calça e abaixou-a, já cansado de esperar penetrou-a de uma vez, para não correr o risco de fugir novamente.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****om as mãos agarradas ao pulso do irmão, cravando-lhe as unhas para que a soltasse, deixou escapar um ganido rouco ao ser penetrada. Não conseguira, no final. Tudo seria em vão e, já sabia, seria como das outras vezes, por mais que rezasse, não haveria quem ouvisse suas preces ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **E no fim conseguiu o que queria. Foi a vez mais difícil, ela estava tramando várias coisas**** para escapar dele, e ele cada vez mais violento. Chegou até a pensar na possibilidade de ter machucado demais, porém não se importou com aquilo no momento. Já que ela não iria mais tentar nada, até porque ele era pesado para ela e estava por cima, continuou o que já tinha começado bem bruscamente ainda. Seu maior prazer era vê-la sentir dor, e não iria parar mesmo se ela implorasse.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****roduziu um ganido rouco e continuou a arranha-lo, não se permitindo demonstrar dor ou prazer, só queria agredi-lo, não se importando mais se pararia ou não. Tentou relaxar, estava se sentindo fraca, sem conseguir respirar direito. Parou qualquer investida, apenas manteve-se segurando o pulso, já sem forças, enquanto puxava o máximo de ar que podia ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Como ela tinha parado de dar o "piti" em vão costumeiro, soltou a mão de seu pescoço e**** apoiou na cama, ao lado do rosto dela e continuou com os movimentos agora ainda mais estúpidos, já que tinha certeza que não iria matá-la. Uma das mãos estava apoiada na cama, e a outra agora percorria seu corpo até sua cintura para apoiar e nem fazer tanto barulho com a cama e alguém achar estranho, já que a cama se movia conforme o vai e vem dos dois.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****sperou um pouco e, percebendo ser solta, pode respirar novamente. Levou as duas mãos para o peito do irmão e o empurrou para longe, enquanto tentava levantar-se e ir mais para trás usando as pernas ─⊱◦**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **É, ele**** já estava ficando irritado com aquilo e não iria deixar barato. Como acabou por levantar, já que foi empurrado, ela se afastou, mas deu tempo de segurar seu braço. Gargalhou quando conseguiu segura-la e a derrubou na cama novamente, só que agora de costas. Sentou sobre as coxas dela e passou a mão por toda a extensão de seu corpo, sorrindo. **

_- Sabe que não tem capacidade para medir forças comigo, minha querida irmã...  
_  
→ **Deitou sobre suas costas e quase a penetrou por trás, porém não o fez, apenas assustou para**** que sentisse o castigo que já podia esperar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****or um instante o alívio, para depois ser jogada como um animal. Tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguia se mover tendo o irmão sobre as pernas. Moveu-se inquieta ao ser tocada, sabia que não podia contra ele, mas, foi ao sentir o corpo pousar sobre o seu que o sangue congelou. Pode sentir que o membro de seu irmão a tocava, pronto para a investida seguinte, e que estava próximo demais de onde não deveria estar. Disse com uma nota de pavor ─⊱◦**

**- ****V**_ocê não__ faria isso!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

- Você duvida... Cath?

→ **Sussurrou o apelidinho carinhoso bem próximo ao seu ouvido, seguido de uma breve mordiscada**** pela área. Acertou seu membro na entrada e forçou um pouco, queria deixa-la com mais medo, queria ouvi-la pedir para que parasse e mesmo assim, não iria parar. Era só por satisfação própria ouvi-la gritar de dor.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão teve coragem de responder, nada que dissesse iria aliviar sua situação. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, tremendo um pouco com o toque dos lábios em sua pele, porém estremecendo ainda mais, agora de medo, ao sentir a pressão que lhe fazia. Sabia que ele estava se divertindo, então sua resposta não foi à pergunta. Disse amargamente ─⊱◦**

**- ****I**_ncestuoso__ e agora sodomita_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Isso tudo é culpa sua!_

→ **Não pensou duas vezes antes de penetrá-la. Não perdoou e como seu prazer estava também**** no sofrimento dela, foi até o fundo sem se importar se ela sentiria ou não dor. Pensava nele, e o melhor era não correr riscos de engravidá-la.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****A**_HHH!_

**G****ritou como nunca gritara em sua vida, sendo necessário afundar o rosto nos travesseiros para abafar os sons, morde-los para aliviar a dor. E que dor. Era como se fosse rasgada ao meio. Não conseguia lembrar de já ter sentido algo assim, e pior, tamanha humilhação. As lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, em vergonha e sofrimento. De fato, talvez fosse culpa dela mesmo, por não ter conseguido parar de desejar aquele monstro ─⊱◦**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ouviu seu grito**** de dor, era o que queria, era a lição que queria dar por ter resistido tanto. Já estava satisfeito por toda noite, e já que teve o que queria e não tinha porque machuca-la mais, na verdade não queria por gostar dela, era hora de dar o que ela gostava. Retirou seu membro de dentro dela e a virou na cama, deitando-se por cima.**

_- Agora é a sua vez, minha irmã. _

→ **Ajoelhou****-se entre suas pernas e mais uma vez encaixou seu membro em sua cavidade, penetrando-a com mais calma dessa vez. O porquê da calma, nem ele sabia. Apenas achou que ela merecia um pouco de carinho, porém para mudar de ideia não iria precisar muito.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda inebriada com a dor, mal reparou que o irmão parar de penetra-la. Não conseguia perceber os sentidos, deixando-se ser jogada, virada, e mais uma vez violentada. De uma forma bem menos dolorida, mas não menos desagradável, sentiu-se ser penetrada, retraiu-se automaticamente e gemeu baixinho, mas sem contestar, pois já sabia o que acontecia quando contestava. Não ouviu suas palavras de provocação, não ouvia nada, a não ser uma voz ecoando em sua mente: "Você está fodida em todos os sentidos... Literalmente". Fechou os olhos novamente, a cabeça jogada pra trás, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto. Só queria que fosse diferente, mas nem ela mesma sabia como ─⊱◦**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Como sempre imprevisível, parou tudo o que fazia e passou a mão no seu rosto, limpando****suas lágrimas com cuidado. Selou seus lábios com calma, não tinha feito aquilo ainda, mesmo**** por todas as vezes que teria passado parte da noite em seu quarto não teve coragem e nem sabia como seria recebido, porém aproveitou um pouco da situação, afinal, era Francesco. Nem ele sabia muito bem o porquê de estar tratando ela bem, já que por causa dela foi corrompido, porém percebeu o quanto passou dos limites naquela noite e sua irmã não era qualquer uma, e sim a mulher que amava. Sabia que o sentimento não era reciproco e isso o deixava com raiva, e a vontade de continuar o que tinha parado voltava, porém também lhe vinha na cabeça o porquê dela não ordenar que algum guarda ou até mesmo Abel ficasse com ela no quarto, usando de alguma desculpa barata para que o impedisse, e isso era o que o confortava e o que salvaria ela ali, naquele momento de calma e amor da parte dele.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **V****irou o rosto para o lado instintivamente, para evitar possíveis tapas que viesse a receber. Porém, diferente do que esperava, nada veio, apenas um gesto curiosamente carinhoso. Chorou ainda mais, preenchida pelo desgosto. Foi ai que percebeu, então aquilo não era mera luxúria, era amor. Agora entendia tudo, desde a raiva animalesca que o irmão tinha por ela, até o desejo de vê-la sofrer e ser desonrada. Era a sua punição, mas, mais do que isso, era a punição dele mesmo. Estranhava que a tratasse bem, mas, na verdade, isso a fazia sentir ainda mais medo. Enquanto apenas quisesse estupra-la e feri-la, sabia o que esperar, (para não dizer que gostava), porém, ao trata-la bem, não sabia o que viria a seguir, e temia, mais do que tudo, que isto pudesse intervir em assuntos fora de sua cama. Quando sentiu os lábios do irmão sobre os próprios, estremeceu. Era o seu fim, sua condenação ao fogo eterno. Não ousou corresponder, se mantendo fria e rígida, como a boneca que aprendera a ser para resguardar seu coração. E novamente se perguntava, porque permitia essas coisas, porque não o impedia, não pedia ajuda e proteção. E se lembrava da única resposta aceitável: Ele é meu irmão, e este é o nosso segredo, ninguém jamais deve saber. E continuaria mentindo para si própria que era só por causa disso, que não havia um mínimo de interesse próprio, que não gostava de ser dominada e estuprada, e que, talvez, não tivesse começado a sentir algo também ─⊱◦**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Em um movimento lento**** e ainda com os olhos fechados, afastou-se dos lábios dela e só depois de um tempo abriu os olhos e a fitou novamente, como quem desacredita no que acabara de sentir. Pela primeira vez se permitiu, deixou-se levar por um momento de fraqueza. Ele sabia que não era assim, que não podia ser assim, e sabia que ela não pensava diferente dele naquele momento, mas como tudo já tinha dado errado e suas emoções foram mais fortes, resolveu arriscar no que o fez estremecer, mesmo que sem ser correspondido; O beijo. Fitou-a novamente, muito mais próximo, mas não a beijou. Queria saber dos sentimentos dela, queria ****ver se a teoria que tinha criado estava certa, ou se o que martelava em sua mente todos os dias era apenas uma fantasia, onde resolveu se esconder para não encarar a realidade. Então, esperaria qualquer reação dela, fosse boa ou ruim. Apenas poderia continuar o que tinha começado sem a dúvida de seus sentimentos.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****eu coração palpitou mais forte ao sentir que se afastara, e, por um instante de autocontrole, não levantou a cabeça para acompanha-lo. Esperou, os olhos ainda fechados, não queria vê-lo e realizar quem era. Percebeu a nova aproximação e, mais uma vez, seu coração bateu, agora se preparando para reagir se necessário. Não percebendo mais nenhum movimento, moveu-se um pouco, lentamente, ajustando seu corpo. Depois abriu os olhos e os fixou no irmão por meros segundos, antes de soltar um suspiro frágil, cansado, e virar o rosto para o lado, tornando a chorar calada. Ela estava certa. E jamais poderia ser a mulher que ele desejava, ainda que esta pudesse ser sua macabra e desconhecida vontade ─⊱◦**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não**** fechou os olhos e assim viu todo o movimento da irmã, é, era hora de esquecer toda a fantasia e a teoria tola que tinha criado. Romantizou o que não existia, fez de sua vontade uma necessidade e acima de tudo, acreditou fielmente no que achava ter certeza. Era obvio que ela não sentia nada por ele, afinal eram irmãos e agora era exatamente isso que acreditava. Teve sua prova, o que precisava para continuar sem dó o que tinha começado, porém não no mesmo dia. Deixou transparecer a tristeza e a decepção da própria imaginação, criou a mentira para si próprio de uma forma que não conseguiu escapar dela quando a realidade apareceu. Isso foi o que ela mostrou pra ele e o que ele acreditou. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi abaixar seu rosto e beijar a face da irmã em um gesto carinhoso como quem dá boa noite. Saiu de cima dela, levantou sua calça e, sem olha-la, recolheu o restante das roupas do chão para poder ir para seu quarto e tentar esquecer, e entender, o que tinha acontecido com ele naquela noite.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda que não o olhasse diretamente, percebeu que a expressão do irmão mudara, e que uma sombra perpassara seu rosto. De fato, a pior atitude que se pode ter não é negar, o pior sentimento não é o ódio, é a indiferença, e foi exatamente isso que ela demonstrou. Talvez assim ele entendesse que aquilo deveria ter um fim. Sonhos são para crianças, e ela não tinha mais nenhuma inocência. Assistiu enquanto ele a beijava, ainda que esperasse ser acertada e, quando ele finalmente se levantou da cama, foi sua vez de ficar sentada, observando cada um de seus movimentos. Não era horror, não era arrependimento que seus olhos passavam, mas sim tristeza ─⊱◦**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pegou**** todas suas roupas sem olhar para ela e se retirou sem camisa mesmo. Qualquer coisa, se cruzasse com alguém daria alguma desculpa que na hora viria facilmente. Andava pelos corredores, e parecia que seu quarto estava cada vez mais longe, até que em mais um surto dele, resolveu voltar ao quarto dela. Suas roupas ainda penduradas em mãos, voltou correndo para o quarto dela e já que a porta estava apenas encostada, abriu e entrou sem nem encostá-la novamente. Segurou sua irmã pelo pescoço, não a deixaria fugir. Francesco sorria, satisfeito com suas atitudes e a volta no quarto dela. Mostraria quem mandava ali, ela gostando ou não, querendo ou não.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssistiu passiva enquanto o irmão saia. Levantou da cama envolta apenas nos lençóis e fechou a porta, mas sem trancá-la, como já era hábito. Depois colocou o robe sobre o corpo nu, tomaria banho no dia seguinte, não estava com paciência para se importar com pequenas coisas, tinha muito que pensar. Enquanto seus dedos terminavam o laço de seda, sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o baque da porta sendo escancarada. Sua reação imediata foi fugir ao notar o irmão indo de forma tão determinada em sua direção, mas não conseguiu. Lutou ao ser agarrada, mas não podia fazer grande estardalhaço, pois a porta estava aberta e temia que alguém os escutasse. Então o agarrou no braço com as unhas e pediu aos céus que essa não fosse a hora que tanto imaginara chegar ─⊱◦**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurando****-a pelo pescoço, empurrou para dentro do banheiro e entrou junto, trancando a porta agora. Não se importou tanto com a chave, mas sim com ela. Estava claramente descontrolado, e sua vontade era deixa-la sem caminhar no dia seguinte, e provavelmente era o que faria. Iria usar e abusar dela o quanto pudesse, o quanto quisesse e o quanto conseguisse. Retirou a fita da roupa dela, que ela estava terminando de dar o nó e a empurrou com brutalidade pra dentro da banheira sem água. Puxou seus braços e amarrou suas mãos na torneira da banheira, para que não pudesse reagir e ele castiga-la sem problemas maiores.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****cariciando o pescoço, observou o irmão trancá-los no banheiro. Quando ele se aproximou, não fez esforço para se livrar, de fato, em seu interior, se julgava merecedora de toda aquela raiva. Deixou que retirasse a fita, sentindo o robe cair de seus ombros para o chão. Depois, empurrada para dentro da banheira, sentou-se obedientemente, ainda que o irmão puxasse seus braços com brutalidade e amarrasse os pulsos com força. E esperou por sua punição ─⊱◦**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não sabia**** se era aquilo o que realmente queria. Odiava quando ela não resistia. Tinha mais vontade de machuca-la. Segurou seu queixo e deu um tapa, que para ele era fraco, no seu rosto enquanto sorria. Seu olhar mostrava um misto de ódio, amor e satisfação. Ódio por não ter o que realmente queria, amor por de fato amá-la e satisfação em, mais uma vez, tê-la da forma que achava melhor para sua punição, já que na sua mentira, ela era a culpada de tudo aquilo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****ecebeu o tapa, virando o rosto e mantendo-o nesta posição. Seus olhos miravam apenas o chão da banheira, sem desejar enxergar mais nada. Era melhor que ele fizesse, que expurgasse tudo de uma vez. Talvez ele depois a matasse, mas nem isso seria o suficiente para aliviar a dor que sentia em seu peito ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pensou**** nos pontos onde poderia bater e que era coberto pela roupa. Não conseguia se conter, e a única coisa que vinha a sua mente era machuca-la, deixa-la dolorida a ponto de não conseguir se levantar da cama, tudo isso para se lembrar de cada coisa que fez de "errado", na visão dele. Resolveu não abusar de sua irmã, não agora já que parecia estar morta e então se levantou na banheira e soltou as mãos dela da torneira, não satisfeito com a situação, mandou sorrindo enquanto pensava em algo para machuca-la mais.**

_- Levante-se, querida irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****em dizer uma única palavra, sem tirar os olhos dos pés, obedeceu. Levantou-se, se sentindo fraca, os pulsos doendo e pisou fora da banheira. Manteve-se de costas para o irmão, encarando a porta. Não ousaria sair, não ainda, não enquanto a porta de seu quarto estivesse aberta e alguém pudesse vê-la ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estúpido****, empurrou-a com o pé contra a porta. Aproximou-se dela e a puxou pelos cabelos e sussurrou, sorrindo sádico, enquanto abria a porta com a outra mão. **

_- Catherina, você está tão acabada, minha irmã... O que aconteceu com você? É... Acho que Abel tem razão de não se importar com você, Esther é muito melhor do que isso. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****ogada contra a porta, não teve ao menos tempo de cair, quando foi puxada pelos cabelos. Não se importava que a machucasse, que a humilhasse, mas ele passara dos limites. Levou os dedos até o punho que a segurava e cravou suas unhas com vigor recobrado. Toda sua postura mudou e o ódio pareceu despertar na sua alma no momento em que falou com a voz furiosa ─**

- **N**_ão ouse me comparar a ela!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E o que eu posso fazer se ela é melhor do que você? Pergunte a seu querido Abel, ele pode te responder melhor. _

→ **Abriu**** a porta do banheiro sem se importar se iria ou não bater nela e passou para fora na sua frente, impulsionou o braço que ela segurava para frente, para que ela fosse parar na cama e solta-lo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão teve tempo para responder e já estava caída sobre a cama. Cobriu-se rapidamente olhando a porta aberta do lado de fora do quarto, com medo que alguém pudesse vê-los. Envolta no lençol, se levantou e foi fechar e trancar a porta. Não tentaria fugir, já havia superado essa fase, mas não toleraria ser rebaixada a uma freirinha qualquer ─**

- **A**_bel faz da vida o que quiser. Se gosta tanto dela, vá vê-la, ao menos com ela pode se casar_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E quem disse que quero me casar? Ainda mais VOCÊ, minha querida irmã. O que eu quero de você eu já tenho. E de fato, Esther tem muito mais qualidades do que você, mas... Abel foi mais rápido do que eu. _

**→ Riu,**** debochado. Sabia que logo ela iria perder a pose de quem não se importava, e era isso o que queria. Vê-la descontrolada, irritada era o que mais gostava, e se podia provocar isso com certeza iria fazer.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****stava passando dos limites. Mordeu o lábio inferior e crispou os punhos trêmulos, reunindo forças antes de começar a gritar ─**

**- ****O**_ que ele faz não é de minha conta! Se ele quer ficar com ela, ele faça bom proveito! Eu não ligo!_

◦⊰─ **S****im, ela não era nada senão merecedora de pena. Suas palavras ecoavam nulas no ar, carregando todo seu significado como mais uma mentira ─⊱◦**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Que feio Cardeal. Achei que fosse contra mentiras. _

→ **Se divertia**** com o sofrimento dela, e isso estava estampado no rosto dele. Sentou-se em uma cadeira que tinha no quarto e apoiou o braço com o rosto na mão, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos. Então começou a murmurar, como se estivesse conversando sozinho. **

_- Abel, Abel... Sempre com tanta sorte. O que será que aquele idiota deve de estar fazendo agora? Babando na mulher que tem, ou talvez tirando a roupa dela..._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****la não mais se conteve. Largou o lençol que segurava e avançou com mais força do que jamais esperara ter. Com o punho em riste, foi para acertar o rosto do irmão com tudo que seu pequeno, mas furioso, corpo poderia oferecer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não a**** deixou bater, por mais que quisesse deixar, não poderia aceitar um soco assim. Gostava quando ela reagia, queria aquilo, provocou até o ultimo instante. Assim que ela deu o soco, segurou seu pulso e a puxou para perto, sussurrando. **

_- Esse soco não muda o fato dele estar entre as pernas dela, agora. E você aqui, trocada por uma freirinha qualquer. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **I****nsatisfeita e ainda descontrolada, não conseguiu ouvir uma única palavra enquanto seu único instinto era feri-lo o máximo possível. Foi então com o outro punho para acertá-lo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deitou****-se sobre o braço da cadeira quando viu que iria levar mais um soco, para que ela batesse com a mão no encosto. Podia ter segurado sua mão, mas preferiu que ela se machucasse, claro, para parar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****eu punho acertou em cheio o encosto com tal força que acabou deslocando imediatamente. Gritou, mais do que pela dor, pela derrota, por não poder revidar, por provavelmente ser tudo verdade. Seu braço caiu mole ao lado do corpo enquanto abaixava a cabeça numa aura sinistra ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ouviu**** o barulho do punho e assim que ela soltou o braço ao lado do corpo, o puxou com força para frente, para colocar no lugar. Procurou a camisa rapidamente pelo quarto e quando encontrou, rasgou a manga e amarrou o pedaço de pano onde tinha deslocado, para segurar. **

_- Deite-se, Catherina._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ermaneceu imóvel. Seu corpo inteiro tremia de raiva, deixando-a paralisada e incapaz de compreender o que se passava ao seu redor. A cena de Abel e Esther se beijando estava agora marcada a ferro dentro de sua cabeça, rodando como um filme em suas retinas, porém, já era até aceitável. A ideia de perder também o seu irmão para essa mesma mulher era igualmente insuportável, pois abriria mão da única pessoa que parecia se importar com ela ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Percebeu**** o estado que conseguiu deixa-la, era o que queria, mas estava começando a se arrepender do que tinha feito. Catherina não respondia e isso o assustava, mas não demonstrou de forma alguma. Abraçou-a por trás segurando seu pulso e foi empurrando até que chegasse perto da cama, onde a sentou até que com cuidado. **

_- Catherina?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****la estava completamente insensível. Sentada em sua cama, finalmente se pronunciou, seus olhos voltados para as mãos sobre seu colo, mas sem realmente enxergar nada. Sua voz soou vazia no espaço, fraca e sem sentimentos, tão fria quanto seu semblante ─**

- **E**_le não__ sente nada por mim. Ele nunca vai sentir nada por mim e não há nada que eu possa fazer pra mudar isso. Eu já me contentei com esse destino. Mas eu não posso deixar que aquela mulher me tire tudo que eu tenho... Já perdi o Abel e o Alessandro... Simplesmente não posso._

◦⊰─ **F****alava muito mais para si mesma, seus pensamentos desordenados deixando seus lábios em frases aleatórias ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou****-a falar, e nem deu tanta importância, só deixou escapar um sorriso discreto ao ouvir que não poderia deixar Esther tirar "tudo" dela. Queria que se deitasse, para descansar, e então a deitou com cuidado e arrumou seu pulso sobre o corpo, assim como as cobertas sobre ela. Afastou-se um pouco e ficou um tempo olhando, mas logo percebeu o que estava fazendo. **

_- Bom, descanse e pare de pensar nisso, Esther. Digo, Catherina._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****em dizer mais nada, ela apenas fechou os olhos e adormeceu quase instantaneamente. Estava tão cansada, tão dolorida no corpo e na alma, que nem ao menos ouviu as palavras do irmão antes de cair em sono profundo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou**** a mão pelos cabelos dela e logo saiu do quarto. Fechou a porta com cuidado e olhou pelo corredor para ter certeza de que não tinha ninguém. Por fim, foi para seu quarto encerrar a noite.**

**N.A.:** Jogo cruel esse... Houve um período de quase um ano sem postar durante esse jogo. Mas eu acho ele um dos mais interessantes. É exatamente quando Catherina começa a aceitar Abel como perdido e analisa "Eu só tenho você, então vai você mesmo", e se permite sentir algo por Francesco. Acho que é o grande ponto de mudança. Ao mesmo tempo, Francesco já está tão apaixonado por ela que tende a feri-la ainda mais, seja física ou psicologicamente, tudo que ele quer é machucá-la porque ele não pode amá-la. Então ele a magoa, humilha, fere, tudo tendo plena ciência de que ele a deseja (e ele faz isso demais nesse jogo). Bom, é isso. Críticas, dúvidas, sugestões, o que for, falem. Obrigada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

**A Proposta**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****s dias se passaram sem grandes novidades. Catherina recuperou-se dos machucados que tinha pelo corpo, assim como o pulso deslocado, mas, em seu coração, suas feridas emocionais cicatrizaram envolvendo o músculo em pedra. Não sorria. Não chorava. Apenas vivia e cumpria com suas obrigações. Com a certeza que Abel seguira com sua vida amorosa, que Alessandro logo a trocaria por outra mulher, e Francesco a maltrataria para sempre, sem nunca fazer dela única, sua esperança era definhar até a morte. Naquele dia, apenas mais um dia normal, houve uma reunião do Conselho dos Cardeais. Um Duque, sobrinho de um dos Cardeais, apresentara um pedido. Foram oferecidas quantias obscenas de dinheiro, além de homens para o exército e um terreno estratégico para uma base de operações contra ataques do Império. Era algo bom demais para se recusar, não fosse o que era exigido em troca: A mão da irmã de Sua Santidade em casamento. Alessandro deixou a questão a encargo exclusivamente de Catherina, ao que esta respondeu que iria refletir e logo daria uma resposta. Em seguida, retirou-se do Conselho para se recolher em seu quarto e ficar a sós com seus pensamentos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava na reunião ****com o Conselho dos Cardeais, e esta seguia como todas as outras, até ser apresentado o que gostariam em troca. Francesco moveu-se na cadeira ao ouvir a proposta, inquieto, não deixou transparecer que não tinha gostado daquilo, mas estava louco de raiva e insegurança por dentro, e faria qualquer coisa pra aquilo não dar certo. ****Assim que viu a irmã sair, retirou-se em seguida, menos de dez minutos, da sala e foi direto para o quarto dela. Virou a maçaneta, abriu a porta e, como sempre, estava destrancada. Entrou e fechou a porta, para ela perceber que tinha alguém ali. Antes dela perguntar, ele se prontificou. Queria saber mais do que ninguém qual seria a resposta dela.**

_- E então, o que vai fazer?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****ançou um longo olhar de desdém, para então desviar novamente. Como se nada daquilo importasse, voltou sua atenção para um vaso de flores reparando como estavam murchando. Suas palavras foram frias ─**

- **N**_ão faz diferença__. Ele tem uma boa proposta, então devo aceitar, se Sua Santidade não tiver planos para que me case com uma proposta melhor_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Acho até bom que se case com ele, será ótimo pra nós todos. Tem todo o meu apoio. _

**→ Falou ****enquanto se aproximava da janela, para olhar o jardim. Sorriu enquanto falava, para esconder o que de fato sentia. Era obvio que se pudesse escolher, ela estaria com ele, mas não podia e nem tinha uma proposta melhor. Parecia apenas olhar o jardim, porém pensava em algo que pudesse fazer para não deixar aquilo acontecer. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_ntão comunicarei minha resposta amanhã_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu imediatamente. Mas um fator a preocupava, e isso precisava ser informado ─**

- **V**_iajarei o quanto antes para Milão e farei lá a himenoplastia. Deixarei meus assuntos em ordem e abandonarei meu cargo. Me mudarei para meu novo castelo, e não retornarei ao Vaticano_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Certo, me __avise quando for comunicar sua escolha, não quero perder isso. _

**→ Dessa vez virou****-se para ela, para poder olha-la. Não mostrava o que sentia de forma alguma para ela, e iria manter o que tinha dito até o ultimo minuto ou até quando conseguisse. **

_- __Então, vou perder minha querida irmã?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****V**_ocê já me perdeu_

◦⊰─ **S****uas palavras foram diretas. Abriu a janela e se encostou ao parapeito, sentindo a brisa da manhã passar por seus cabelos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Já?_

**→ Foi andando até a janela onde ela estava e ficou próximo o bastante para poder puxa-la a qualquer momento.**

_- E porque diz isso com tanta certeza?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

**- ****N**_ão faça perguntas que já sabe a resposta_

◦⊰─ **E**** por mais que suas palavras pudessem indicar que se referia à violência, na verdade, seu significado ia muito mais além. Fechou os olhos e soltou um último suspiro, antes de afastar-se da janela, ou melhor, do irmão ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não deixou ela ****se afastar, e a puxou pelo braço não como normalmente fazia, foi bem mais calmo. Então a encostou contra a parede, ao lado da janela onde ela estava e se encostou por cima dela. Levou uma das mãos à sua cintura, e quase se beijaram pela distância, mas não o fez, apenas sorriu. **

_- Quer mesmo se casar?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****inalmente, depois de tanto tempo ela o encarou diretamente. Seu rosto ficou vermelho, com o gesto tão suave, ao passo que seu coração acelerava estranhamente, como nunca fizera. Separou os lábios, mas não conseguiu produzir nenhuma palavra. Ainda que quisesse, não conseguiria, pois essa resposta era muito mais complexa do que apenas "sim" ou "não" ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Manteve o sorriso e então se aproximou um pouco mais, até conseguir roçar os lábios nos dela. Puxou-a mais contra si e falou mais uma vez, agora mais baixo, mais sedutor, além do roçar dos lábios. **

_- Tem certeza...?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****eus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, mas não ousava derrama-las. Sabendo que não poderia manter o silêncio tanto quanto desejasse, respondeu em um sussurro enigmático ─**

**-** **N**_ão posso..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Mantinha os olhos abertos, independente da distância, então puxou a ponta de seus lábios com os próprios, voltando a falar.**

_- Não foi isso o que eu te perguntei..._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****la sabia disso. Precisava antes ter certeza ─**

_-_ **P**_or que pergunta?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Por que acha?_

**→ Não iria responder, queria ouvir o que ela achava.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão tinha coragem para responder. Se estivesse errada, se imaginasse coisas, poria muito a perder. Desviou o olhar e fechou os olhos, se comprometendo a não dizer mais nada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou a mão livre sobre seu rosto, em forma de carinho, e a olhava como quem ainda esperasse uma resposta. **

_- E então?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****eria que responder, ele não ia ceder. Então, com os olhos ainda fechados, disse da forma mais ambígua ─**

**- ****S**_im_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Comigo?_

**→ Perguntou no mesmo tom de voz e poucos segundos depois de ouvir a resposta. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****ó poderia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto do destino. O olhou novamente e, com a voz trêmula, respondeu ─**

- **N**_ão faz diferença__, pois nunca poderíamos..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Faz muita diferença. Sou eu quem você quer pra casar?_

**→ Não iria ceder até saber se tudo o que tinha pensado até agora poderia ser verdade. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão, não faz!_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu começando a alterar-se. Não estava aguentando a pressão ─**

- **N**_unca permitiriam_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E nã__o me responde direito porque quer dizer que sim, só que "nunca permitiriam". _

**→ Respondeu por ela o que ele mesmo queria ouvir, e agora queria ver qual seria a reação dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** encarou estarrecida. Seu olhar transmitia apenas medo, como se aquelas palavras pudessem subitamente se tornar verdade apenas por terem sido proferidas. Como o prenúncio de uma desgraça ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Ninguém sabe, e assim vai continuar, Catherina. _

**→ Não tirou os olhos dela em momento algum, e nem se afastou. Manteve a mesma distância a conversa inteira, e assim iria manter até conseguir beija-la. Uma meta simples ****pra quem já conseguiu tudo dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão será um casamento se não for propriamente realizado_

◦⊰─ **E****la o lembrou. Casamentos têm todo um ritual a seguir, além das formalidades civis, que eles jamais poderiam fazer por serem irmãos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Então não vou poder fazer nada. _

**→ Afastou-se e sentou na beirada da cama enquanto a olhava, ainda.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** encarou sem reação por alguns instantes antes de falar novamente ─**

- **O**_ que pretendia fazer? Me diga!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Venha aqui pra eu falar o que pretendia. _

**→ Levantou-****se da cama e ficou ali, esperando que ela fosse ao encontro dele.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****almamente ela fez tal qual era pedido e se aproximou ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Antes dela chegar perto, puxou-a pelas mãos rápido, sem deixa-la pensar muito e a beijou. Segurou ****suas duas mãos para trás para não ter perigo de alguma tentativa de tapas ou socos e em seguida soltou-as e deitou na cama sobre ela. Parou o beijo e a olhou, estava por cima, não teria como escapar. Só queria saber se ela iria continuar ou fazer algum de seus escândalos. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** comportamento fora completamente inesperado, porém, bem-vindo. Ela não reagiu de forma negativa, muito pelo contrário, abriu os braços sobre a cama em uma atitude convidativa, ao passo que fechava os olhos, esperando para recebê-lo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não foi só o comportamento dele que fora inesperado, o dela não foi diferente e até ficou um tempo sem reação, mas logo voltou as mãos para o corpete, com a ideia de abri-lo. Pela primeira vez puxou todos os fios sem estoura-los, não iria precisar de força, não por enquanto. Foi puxando também todos os panos que encontrou, rasgando-os. Não tinha paciência para tirar com calma, até chegar a sua pele, onde voltou a beija-la com calma, agora. Como se estivesse a conhecendo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ermitiu que ele fizesse como desejasse, estremecendo ao ter o corpo beijado, mas não de uma forma negativa. Pela primeira vez ela não sentia vergonha em admitir que o desejava. Tocou-o timidamente no rosto, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos, para depois segura-lo contra seu corpo. Não queria que parasse. Se era isso mesmo que queria fazer, se ficasse com ela para sempre, se era isso que estariam fazendo para sempre, poderia desejar que este momento fosse eterno ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estremeceu com as mãos dela sobre seu corpo, e dessa vez não para empurra-lo e sim para puxar ****para mais perto. A amava, e talvez fosse o momento que mais estivesse esperado, o que mais imaginava. Deslizou uma das mãos pela lateral de seu corpo, e logo foi descendo os lábios por seu pescoço, beijando, mordendo sem força. Iria provoca-la, fazer com que a timidez dela sumisse era o segundo passo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****anteve as mãos sobre o pescoço do irmão, apertando-o levemente, depois, deslizando os dedos para baixo, acariciando-o. Invadiu a gola da camisa, como se fosse de seu desejo retira-la, mas não estivesse pronta para de fato fazê-lo. Enquanto isso, arfava e movia-se sob os beijos em seu corpo. Dessa vez seria diferente, faria tudo para dar cero e, quem sabe, não descobrisse que algo de bom poderia advir dali ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Rápido****, abriu o primeiro botão da própria camisa para mostrar que ela podia continuar, na verdade queria que ela continuasse. Continuou a descer os lábios, agora beijava seu colo, com as mãos apertava suas coxas e a afastavam com carinho, diferente de todas às vezes. Conhecia o corpo dela, mas estava fazendo como se fosse a primeira vez, assim como ela, queria que desse tudo certo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****la estava assustada, mais do que antes, quando fora violentada da primeira vez. Agora não era apenas o seu corpo que estava entregando, mas toda sua alma e isso era muito mais aterrorizante. Porém, já tinha ido tão longe, não poderia mais parar. Deixou que ele afastasse suas pernas, que abrisse o caminho já desimpedido. Com um leve gemido, cravou instintivamente as unhas em seus ombros ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ele ****não estava muito diferente do que ela, assustado, mas gostando e muito. Era bom ter o controle, ainda mais dela. Viu que ela não iria abrir sua camisa, então resolveu deixar mais um pouco para ver se não teria mesmo coragem, mas tirou o cinto da calça e o empurrou para o chão, já aproveitando para abrir o botão. Posicionou-se entre as pernas dela mesmo com roupa, a ideia era provoca-la, e simular algo às vezes dava certo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão tinha atitude suficiente para tanto, ou ao menos achava que não. Irritou-se consigo mesma, era hora de começar a agir. Levantou os braços e, com seus dedos trêmulos, abriu um a um os botões da blusa do irmão, até o fim. Depois, deslizou as mãos sobre seus ombros, derrubando não só a blusa, como a túnica vermelha de Cardeal. Não eram mais membros do clero ali, não eram nem ao menos irmãos. Eram apenas duas pessoas, que queriam ficar juntas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Quando ****viu, parou o que estava fazendo e ficou apenas olhando, prestando atenção em cada movimento dela. Era o que precisava, segundo passo completo, conseguiu fazer com que ela vencesse a timidez. Empurrou as roupas para o chão, não queria nada atrapalhando na cama, a não ser os dois. Sabia que a calça ela não iria se atrever, então se adiantou e desceu as calças, assim como a roupa intima que tiveram o mesmo destino das outras roupas, logo voltou para onde estava só que foi também para beija-la novamente.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssistiu a cada um de seus atos, sentindo um frio na barriga ao vê-lo ficar completamente despido. Retraiu-se instantaneamente ao percebê-lo se aproximar em uma atitude defensiva, aprendida com as sucessivas violências, porém, diferente do que esperara ele não a violentou. Muito pelo contrário, ele a beijou com carinho, e ela correspondeu da mesma forma, envolvendo-o lentamente com os braços e segurando-o pela nuca para que não parassem ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Só quando ****sentiu o abraço e o beijo correspondido que a penetrou com calma, muito diferente de todas às vezes, de toda a violência. Apoiou os braços na cama, ao lado do corpo dela e movimentou o quadril continuamente entre suas pernas. Não costumava ser assim, carinhoso, e provavelmente não seria mais pra frente, mas queria que ela entrasse no clima e seguisse seus movimentos, então deixaria ela se acostumar e entender que aquilo não era como as outras vezes. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****pertou-o com força quando sentiu ser penetrada novamente, porém em vez de manter o corpo tenso para só relaxar muito tempo depois, deixou-se amolecer imediatamente. Ele era tão delicado que isso a enchia de esperança e medo simultaneamente. Talvez essa fosse a primeira e única vez, afinal, ele a devia uma "primeira vez". De início apenas acompanhou seus movimentos. Queria aprender como agir, como se portar, pois já sabia como fazê-lo em outras circunstâncias, mas nunca com amor ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Percebeu ****que ela estava se acostumando, gostando e isso deu espaço para que ele fazer o que quisesse. Deitou-se mais pra cima, empurrando-a contra a cabeceira da cama, completamente dentro dela. Continuou os movimentos do quadril mais rápido, com mais força. Estava se empolgando, mas não a machucaria como era de costume. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um gemido alto, ao sentir ser inteiramente penetrada pelo irmão. Estava tão molhada que devia ser fácil o acesso. Sentiu que ele aumentara a força e a intensidade, e isso a excitava ainda mais, fazendo com que gemesse a todo o momento, baixinho. Teve que levar uma mão à boca e morder o dedo para que parasse com o barulho ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não a ****deixou morder o dedo puxando suas mãos para cima, gostava, se excitava cada vez mais com o gemido dela, e isso mostrava o quanto ela estava gostando. Ajoelhou-se na cama e a deixou deitada, sem se afastar, apenas uma forma de penetra-la mais forte e ver o que fazia ao mesmo tempo. Trocava o olhar entre o que fazia e ela, o corpo dela, era a primeira vez que faziam algo com carinho, então precisava ter isso na sua memória.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **I****mpedida de se conter, gemeu livremente. Soltou quase um grito quando ele mudou de posição e a penetrou com ainda mais força. Fechou os olhos, e jogou a cabeça para trás, queria aproveitar cada instante daquelas sensações. Correu as mãos pelo próprio corpo, exibindo-se para provoca-lo, tocando os lábios, pescoço, as curvas, e os seios. Queria ver aonde isso iria parar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu ****malicioso com o jeito dela, com suas provocações. Estava por cima, podia vê-la por completo e pensar no que faria. Pelas provocações, ela já estava bem relaxada, e ele cada vez mais bruto. Empurrava-a contra a cabeceira da cama com a força que investia. Apoiou uma mão na cabeceira e a outra deixou sobre o peito dela, massageando-o, ora puxando seu mamilo, para ver até onde aguentava a dor. Como ela já sabia, ele gostava de bater, machucar, e não seria tão diferente do que as outras vezes.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****ordeu o lábio inferior dominada pelo desejo. Ela aguentava a força, mais do que isso, ela também queria a força e a brutalidade das outras vezes, aprendera a gostar. Colocou a mão sobre o peito dele, acariciando-o e percorrendo os músculos salientes com os dedos. Ele era perfeito para ela em tantos sentidos que só agora percebia. Queimariam no inferno, mas só depois de queimarem na cama ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Agora ****mais do que tinha certeza que ela aguentava, e então a levantou e, bruto como antes, a empurrou de quatro na cama. Segurou seu cabelo antes dela ter qualquer reação e deu duas voltas na mão e com a mão livre acertou o membro em sua cavidade penetrando-a novamente, agora fazendo os movimentos com o quadril conforme puxava seu cabelo e ela vinha pra trás, e ele o movimento contrário. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que ele a jogasse, ficando de quatro, apoiada nas mãos e joelhos. Cada vez que ele a puxava pelos cabelos, jogava seu corpo para trás com todo seu peso, sentando-se sobre o membro ereto. Queria mais, queria cada vez mais, que ele entrasse tanto quanto fosse possível, que a dominasse e fizesse dela sua prostituta, como fizera tantas vezes ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxava ****seus cabelos com força e o encontro dos corpos chegava a fazer barulho. Bateu com a mão livre sobre a volta de sua coxa e a segurou firme, para dar mais segurança a ela e para ajudar a jogar-se contra ele. Logo a empurrou novamente de frente na cama e levantou uma de suas pernas, apoiando no ombro e as mãos na cama, voltando a encaixar-se nela com força, respirando mais forte sem deixar de olha-la. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** fricção era tanta que sentia ser corpo queimar literalmente. Caiu sobre a cama ao ser empurrada, e não fez esforços para evitar ser brutalmente penetrada. Continuava a gemer e sentia seu rosto arder de vergonha e prazer ao notar que ele a observava. Teve que virar o rosto para fugir de ser vista tão vulnerável e submissa ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Gostava ****de deixa-la com vergonha, achava ela bonitinha sem graça, mas logo se focou no que estava fazendo. Investia rápido, com força, com vontade. Mordia os lábios para manter o controle quando via que iria perdê-lo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um gemido alto, talvez até demais, quando o ritmo se tornou quase impossível de acompanhar. Ele a possuíra por completo, fazendo sua mente se separar do corpo. Não era mais ela mesma, juntos eram um só ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já estava ****ofegante, respirando mais pesado, como se já estivesse próximo de seu máximo, e como o normal, acelerava mais a penetração. Tanto o fez que não suportou por muito tempo e atingiu seu clímax, apoiando uma das mãos na cabeceira da cama para não perder o equilíbrio. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****o mesmo tempo em que se sentiu ser preenchida pelos fluidos quentes do irmão, alcançou ela também o ápice do prazer. Soltou um grito de puro deleite, obtendo fortes e contínuas contrações, várias e várias vezes, expelindo ela também seus próprios líquidos, que se misturavam e deixavam a cavidade, molhando os finos lençóis da cama ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi diminuindo ****os movimentos com calma, até parar. Desconectou-se da irmã e se deitou ao lado dela para se recompor, respirando rápido ainda. Olhou para ela, queria ver como estava. Na verdade, estava curioso em saber como ela iria reagir, afinal se entregou para ele e com certeza surtaria mais tarde.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ncerrado o ato, fechou os olhos enquanto tentava fazer a respiração normalizar. Não se moveu, apenas ficou ali, respirando, sentindo seu coração desacelerar. Ela havia feito tal como queria. Fizera sexo conscientemente, por livre e espontânea vontade, com seu irmão mais velho. Mas então porque seu peito parecia apenas doer cada vez mais? Estava destroçada, em todos os sentidos. Faria o que tivesse que fazer, mas queria apenas guardar a recordação deste momento em sua memória, antes de tomar uma atitude ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou****-se da cama e colocou a roupa, só a camisa deixou aberta. Sentou-se ao lado dela e em silêncio ficou olhando. Passou a mão sobre seus cabelos, para arruma-los, e perguntou baixo, mas sorrindo. **

_- Eu ainda vou perder minha irmã?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****uvindo suas palavras, também se levantou, inquieta. Não queria ser trazida de volta à realidade, não assim, e estragar todo seu momento. Respondeu com tristeza ─**

- **N**_ão quero falar __sobre isso_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou ****sentado na cama, olhando ela caminhar pelo quarto nua. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, para arruma-lo e se levantou da cama, balançando a cabeça. Sem dizer nada, olhou-a mais uma vez e saiu do quarto em direção ao seu.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão tentou impedi-lo. Deixou que se fosse, ficando sozinha em seu quarto. Tinha muito que pensar, muito que refletir e, principalmente, precisava tomar coragem para atuar e fazer sua escolha. O problema era não ser uma escolha, era muito mais uma certeza, imposta por seu destino. Nunca poderia ser feliz ─**

**N.A.:** É... Mais um capítulo. Eu achei esse fofinho, mesmo com esse final. Finalmente não houve estupro. Agora acho que ficou um pouco mais claro o sentimento dos dois, ainda que eles surtem e já pensem em casamento. Mas ainda assim, fofinho. Obrigada aos que acompanham. Dúvidas, críticas e sugestões, sabem o que fazer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

**A Resposta**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado, típico dos verões na Cidade do Vaticano. Catherina acordou cedo, com o sol invadindo suas janelas. Chamou suas criadas, arrumou-se, mas dispensou o café. Tinha algo em mente e, para tanto, preferia estar de estômago vazio. Deixou o quarto sem pressa. Havia uma reunião marcada com o Papa, apenas eles dois, mas seria só depois do almoço. Até lá, até dar sua resposta à proposta de casamento, havia muito tempo, que pretendia gastar em outro lugar, fazendo coisas mais importantes. Acompanhada de seu fiel escudeiro, pela primeira vez foi ela a ir ao encontro de Francesco. Chegou à porta da sala, respirou fundo e fez sinal para que o Padre Tress batesse. Ela não se importava que não tivesse marcado hora ou que fosse atrapalhar o irmão em seus afazeres. Ela era mais importante, tinha que ser, e o assunto que viera tratar tinha total urgência. O servo cumpriu com o que lhe era ordenado, abrindo a porta em seguida para anunciá-la ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava ****em reunião com o Padre Petrus e a Irmã Paula, membros da Inquisição e tratavam do futuro marido de sua irmã. Estavam há um tempo conversando e planejando como ocorreria o assassinato. Planejando cada detalhe, falhas que poderiam ocorrer, data, hora e claro como não deixar vestígios de que estiveram ali para mata-lo. Ouviu a batida na porta e se calou, assim como fez um sinal para os servos fazerem o mesmo. Viu o Padre Tress abrir a porta e sem entender o porquê de ser interrompido em sua sala, perguntou.**

_- Estou ocupado, do que precisa?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****s vozes cessaram imediatamente dentro da sala, sendo impossível até para ela mesma ouvir de que se tratara a conversa. Mas não se importava, tinha assuntos mais urgentes. Ofendida com a forma que fora tratada, considerou seriamente em ir embora, mas, infelizmente, não poderia fazê-lo. Viera para cumprir sua missão e era uma importante etapa que não poderia ser pulada. Falou em tom ríspido ─**

- **T**_enho assuntos __a tratar_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Assustou****-se ao ouvir a voz dela, não sabia que estava ali. Fez um sinal rápido para que Paula e Petrus saíssem da sala e continuou sentado, olhando para a porta. Não entendeu o que ela estava fazendo, depois dos últimos acontecimentos ela não o procurava para nada, e fazia de tudo para não encontrar com ele e hoje batia na porta de sua sala. **

_- Entre. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda irritada, deixou que os servos saíssem para entrar e fechar a porta, ordenando que o Padre Tress a guardasse. Caminhou lentamente até a grande mesa de carvalho e parou diante do irmão. Não sorria, não transmitia nenhuma emoção de seus olhos, apenas uma total escuridão. Falou quase com tristeza ─**

- **H**_oje, após o almoço, comunicarei Sua Santidade de minha decisão. Amanhã viajarei para Milão, para acertar os detalhes do casamento_

◦⊰─ **E****la havia se decidido e agora o comunicava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não acreditou no que estava ouvindo, não queria acreditar. Não sabia o que fazer, estava imóvel com o olhar fixo nela. Tentou pensar em algo para machuca-la, mas conhecia a irmã e sabia que se o fizesse, ela iria embora de propósito. Encostou-se à cadeira e respirou fundo, sem desviar o olhar do dela.**

_- Então realmente vou te perder?_

**→ Perguntou ****não só como irmão, mas como homem. O homem que a amava.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_u disse que você nunca me teve _

◦⊰─ **E****la não se importava de ser cruel. Isso tornaria tudo mais fácil, ou assim ela desejava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu tive ontem, ou vai negar isso também?_

**→ Falou enquanto**** a olhava, o tom de voz era baixo. Pela primeira vez não esperava algo dela, acreditou que iria ficar. Não se deixou abalar porque iria matar o marido dela, mas não queria tê-la longe nem por um minuto.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontorceu os lábios, gesto que durou apenas poucos instantes. Acalmou-se, não havia como negar que ele realmente a tivera, porém... Ela tentou mais uma vez focar-se na missão que designara para si. Então sorriu, ainda que este fosse um gesto carregado de melancolia. Subitamente, jogou o sabre no chão. Tirou o chapéu e também o arremessou para longe. Depois as luvas e o corpete. Ficando apenas com seu vestido, agarrou-o pelas bordas e levantou, exibindo seu corpo. Usava uma calcinha pequena, branca, que fazia perfeito par com as ligas de laços e as meias sete-oitavos rendadas. E a todo o momento olhava nos olhos do irmão. Isto era tudo que poderia lhe oferecer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Seguiu ****com os olhos cada movimento que fazia, o sabre no chão, a retirada do chapéu, as luvas e por fim o corpete. Na última peça de roupa já estava sorrindo e ao vê-la levantar o vestido, levantou-se e se aproximou dela, mas não tocou, só se encostou à mesa e cruzou os braços, queria ver mais. Não tirou os olhos dela nem um segundo, intercalava entre seus olhos e o corpo e já que ela estava ali se oferecendo pra ele, queria ver até onde iria sem a atitude dele.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****rimeiro, ela retirou a própria calcinha, jogando-a também no chão, para longe. Depois, soltou um botão na sua nuca, fazendo o vestido inteiro cair aos seus pés. Agora, apenas com as meias e as ligas, se aproximou do irmão lentamente. Seus olhos foram abaixando, percorrendo o corpo masculino à sua frente, até se deterem em suas calças. Ela então abriu a fivela do cinto e o retirou, depois o botão, e por fim o zíper. Colocou a mão dentro da cueca, acariciando seu membro gentilmente, provocando-o antes de começar algo de verdade ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não ****estava acreditando no que ela estava fazendo, mas obviamente estava gostando e muito. Quando viu que a fivela de seu cinto tinha sido aberta, descruzou os braços e apoiou as duas mãos na mesa, olhando agora para a mão dela dentro de sua cueca. Excitou-se conforme sentia o toque dela, ainda sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****la então lhe retirou a cueca e o empurrou para que se sentasse sobre a mesa, em meio aos livros e documentos oficiais, sem se importar com a bagunça. Depois, também ela subiu sobre a mesa, ficando com o colo do irmão entre as pernas, mas sem sentar, poiada nos joelhos. Passou a mão sobre o peito dele e abriu a blusa, beijando-o sobre o coração, para depois subir até a orelha ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou ****que ela o guiasse dessa vez, e gostou. Foi empurrado contra a mesa e sentou sem esforço, assim que a teve no colo levou uma das mãos a sua coxa, e deixou a outra apoiada na mesa para não cair pra trás. Olhou o que ela fazia, gostava e ao mesmo tempo sentia que talvez fosse a ultima vez, mas tentou não se prender nisso, não ao menos naquele momento. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **B****eijou-o nos lábios com fervor, puxando-o pela nuca para ter o máximo de contato entre as línguas. Enquanto isso, com a mão livre, posicionou o membro dele para sentar, sendo penetrada com toda a força do peso de seu corpo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pela ****primeira vez quem procurou o beijo foi ela, e talvez aquilo fora uma das melhores coisas. Retribuiu ao beijo com vontade, desejo e ao sentir o membro deslizar para dentro dela a abraçou para ajudar a se equilibrar e movimentar sobre a mesa.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****omeçou a mover-se para cima e para baixo, mas sem tanta velocidade quanto gostaria, pois não era uma pessoa muito forte. Agarrava o irmão pelos ombros, cravando-lhe as unhas para ter mais equilíbrio, enquanto se movimentava. Essa seria a última vez, sua despedida ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **As ****mãos desceram até suas coxas para ajudar a mover-se para cima e para baixo, também movia o quadril para cima contra ela para ir mais fundo a cada investida, Sabia que não seria a ultima vez, mas estava gostando dela fazer aquilo por achar que seria. Iria matar de qualquer forma o homem que a queria, não aceitaria ficar longe de sua irmã ainda mais agora.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu, estava adorando ficar no controle da situação. Não que não gostasse do sexo violento em que apenas obedecia aos desejos do irmão, pois gostava bastante. Porém, uma vez estar no controle, ou melhor, ter o controle do seu maior rival, era uma sensação que não tinha preço ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Empurrou ****os papeis de cima da mesa e deitou-se com ela sobre ele, ainda encaixada. Queria ver o que sabia fazer por cima, queria ser dominado por ela, provocado. Bateu as mãos nas suas coxas e as segurou firme, descendo a mão por elas e subindo delicado, com as pontas dos dedos com a ideia de arrepia-la ou causar o diferente, já que batia e fazia carinho quase ao mesmo tempo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ermaneceu com os seus movimentos. Primeiro se sentando e levantando repetidamente, depois ficando de quatro sobre o irmão. Olhou-o diretamente para então beijá-lo mais uma vez, sem parar de se mover um único instante. Deslizou uma das mãos pela barriga dele e cravou suas garras, arranhando-o com força ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Uma ****das mãos saiu de sua coxa e foi para os cabelos, segurando-os com força enquanto retribuía ao beijo. Deixou-a cavalgar sem a ajuda dele. Soltava o ar mais forte quando via que iria perder o controle e tentava se manter, era uma posição que gostava e ela estava fazendo gostoso. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****evou uma das mãos à cabeça para que ele a soltasse. Esse era o seu momento, ela ficaria no controle de tudo. Ela daria o quanto quisesse, como quisesse e, principalmente, mostraria que ele pertencia a ela e que aquele era um jogo para duas pessoas. Então continuou a se mover mesmo assim, intensificando gradualmente, à medida que ficava cada vez mais molhada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou ****a mão dela assim que sentiu o toque, deixaria, era a vez dela já que ele tinha tido tantas. Respirava fundo, deixava transparecer o quanto estava gostando. Queria mais e mais rápido, e acreditava que ela imaginaria isso pelas mãos que corriam por seu corpo e suas costas, trazendo-a mais para si quando podia. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****ua mobilidade ficou comprometida com os braços que a envolviam, mas nem por isso parou. Continuou a tentar se mover, sendo penetrada com menos intensidade. Queria senti-lo por completo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou****-a logo que percebeu que os movimentos diminuíram, voltou com as mãos sobre as coxas dela e lá permaneceram, olhava para baixo para ver o que ela fazia, ver o excitava também e por isso sempre dava um jeito de olhar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **U****ma vez solta, intensificou seu ritmo, sentindo-se cada vez mais excitada. A fricção estava tão forte, que não demoraria muito para alcançar o clímax ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Entreabriu ****os lábios como se fosse gemer, mas não o fez. Apenas soltou o ar forte e apertou sua coxa ao desistir de manter a linha e alcançar o seu orgasmo, deitando-se em seguida sobre a mesa com a respiração rápida. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****inalmente atingiu o ápice, tendo orgasmos múltiplos. Caiu exausta, arfando, sobre o corpo do irmão, pousando a mão em seu peito. Levantou o rosto e olhou-o sorrindo, satisfeita com o que haviam acabado de ter juntos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Respirava ****rápido, cansado, olhou para ela e assim como tal, sorriu satisfeito. Levou as mãos para suas costas e a abraçou enquanto tentava se recuperar. Também era a primeira vez em que ela sorria para ele depois do que fizeram, e isso lhe dava esperanças já que sabia que ela retornaria ou talvez nem fosse para o encontro de seu "futuro" marido. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu-se ser abraçada e sorriu novamente, fechando os olhos enquanto afundava o rosto no peito do irmão. Havia muito tempo que não se sentia tão segura e aconchegada. Pena que logo acabaria. Abriu os olhos e mirou o relógio de parede. Já era hora do almoço, precisavam ir. Então se levantou com cuidado e desceu da mesa, indo catar suas coisas no chão para se vestir novamente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou ****deitado, olhando ela pegar as roupas pelo chão e quando já estava quase terminando levantou-se também, subiu as calças e fechou os botões da camisa. Fez quase tudo sem tirar os olhos dela e quando terminou se encostou à mesa para esperar ela terminar de se arrumar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **I****nteiramente pronta, não tinha nem mais coragem para encarar o irmão, diante do que estava prestes a fazer. Soltou um suspiro e, dirigindo-se à porta, falou com frieza ─**

- **I**_sso não __muda em nada minha decisão. Vim para me despedir_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Por ****um momento ficou sem reação, sem chão. Não sabia o porquê, mas acreditava que ela iria desistir depois daquilo. Afinal ela tinha o procurado e pensou até mais além, talvez ela aceita-lo como seu em segredo. Respirou fundo para não partir pra cima dela e logo pensou em seu plano, lembrou que logo ela retornaria. Respondeu com frieza, como se não se importasse nem um pouco com a ida da irmã. **

_- Eu já imaginava. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****errou os punhos. Essa indiferença a matava por dentro. Queria que ele fizesse alguma coisa, que a parasse, impedisse, qualquer coisa para que não fosse embora. Mas se enganara. Talvez tivesse imaginado tudo e os sentimentos que achou existir não passaram de uma ilusão. Ele estava desistindo dela. Ela faria o mesmo. Tocou a maçaneta, mas, antes de abrir a porta, respirou fundo e disse ─**

- **É**_ melhor __assim. Isso não ia dar em nada mesmo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou****-se abalar com as palavras da irmã, a boca entreabriu ao olha-la de costas talvez achando que não se importava com ela. Desviou o olhar e pensou no que deveria fazer. Sabia que a irmã retornaria ou talvez nem fosse então riu baixo e em tom debochado respondeu.**

_- De fato, e quero que saiba que me diverti muito. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****nfurecida, abriu a porta sem qualquer sutileza e saiu andando no corredor a passos largos, acompanhada de perto pelo seu vassalo, o Padre Tress. Estava tão irritada, que quase se arrependia, só não o fazendo por ter certeza que aquela fora a última vez que seria desejada de verdade, que corresponderia a alguém. Fizera o que tinha de fazer. Mostrara que era agora tão corrompida quanto ele, e, como ele, também tinha culpa. Não queria terminar como vítima, pois seus sentimentos a colocavam como algoz ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Era**** como se tivesse uma guerra de sentimentos e pensamentos dentro dele, ao mesmo tempo em que gostava de vê-la sofrer, não gostava. Pensou em ir atrás dela, mas não foi, não queria demonstrar fraqueza e tinha a ideia de tê-la de volta em pouco tempo fixa na cabeça, o que fez ele não se importar tanto com o que disse. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e ficou olhando os papeis jogados no chão, relembrando a cena de sua irmã se oferecendo, cumprindo seus pensamentos mais pervertidos. Era algo que teria para sempre em sua memória.**

**N.A.: **Só agora percebi como esse jogo foi pequeno... Então, eu não aguentei e tive que postar logo como resposta a um comentário de MrsKaah-MrsDemonFox. Os capítulos saem rápido pois já tenho feito, arrumado e pronto pra postar até o 10º, sendo que são quase 3mil posts no Orkut, o que equivale a cerca de 30 a 40 jogos já prontos. Não posto tudo pra não perder a graça. xD Quanto à violência, sim, uma hora teria que parar, (não totalmente), mas o estupro em si teria que parar, pois agora há uma reciprocidade de sentimento. Claro que a brutalidade continua, eles gostam assim (e, cá entre nós, Cath preferiria ter sido estuprada mais uma vez, ela tem cara de ser bem masoquista). E nada fica melhor, as coisas só estão começando a piorar...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

**O Assassinato**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****o dia seguinte, Catherina amanheceu cedo. Pretendia viajar após o almoço, pois ainda tinha muito que por em ordem. Arrumou seus documentos, designou um substituto temporário, até encontrar um Cardeal para assumir seu cargo de chefia. Deixou instruções quanto à AX, o futuro da sua organização. Agora já não parecia mais importar tanto. Ainda nem havia começado a arrumar seus pertences pessoais, pois a todo o momento seus olhos recaiam sobre a cama em que cometera tantos pecados. Foi quando Irmã Kate apareceu em seu quarto, convocando-a para uma reunião de emergência com o Conselho de Cardeais. Imaginando o que poderia ser tão urgente para até ela, que logo os deixaria, ter de estar presente, Catherina foi sem reclamar. Diante de seus colegas Cardeais, um mensageiro informou o assassinato de seu futuro marido. As provas inclinavam as suspeitas para um grupo de terroristas Methuselah. Catherina estava chocada, mas, acima de tudo, sentiu uma pontada de alívio. Fez de tudo para não olhar para qualquer dos irmãos e, a pretexto de estar abalada, deixou a sala de reuniões, indo para a própria sala ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava ****em seu quarto, impaciente, irritado com a Inquisição por não saber o que estava acontecendo e se sua ordem tinha sido acatada. Andava de um lado para o outro no aposento, pensando em como ficaria caso realmente deixasse sua irmã ir embora. Ouviu alguém bater na porta e logo abri-la, avisando da reunião de urgência, assim que o subordinado saiu, sorriu largo, já imaginando do que se tratava. Arrumou-se e desceu rápido, chegou depois dela e então ficou ao seu lado. Ao ouvir sobre o Assassinato quase não conteve o sorriso, mas continuou sério. Olhou a irmã sair da sala e foi atrás dela entrando em sua sala sem pedir permissão e falou como se realmente sentisse.**

_- Sinto muito pelo acontecido, querida irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****la, que estivera andando impaciente pela sala, parou e voltou-se inteiramente para o irmão. Olhou-o com certa desconfiança, como se estivesse perscrutando cada palavra dita. Para seu azar, tinha dificuldades em perceber a mentira na língua de outras pessoas, especialmente as que confiava. Porém, ainda assim, sentia um estranho aperto em seu coração. Um sentimento que persistia e se mantinha enquanto o olhava, como se algo nele tivesse mudado e repentinamente a fizesse temer. Mediu cuidadosamente o que diria antes de se expressar ─**

- **F**_oi um infortúnio__. Imagino o que deva ter acontecido_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Fechou ****a porta e foi adentrando a sala, até sentar-se no lugar que deveria ser o dela. Apoiou o rosto na mão e ficou olhando a irmã, perdido em alguns pensamentos e em respostas de perguntas que provavelmente viriam. A irmã era esperta, e não esperava guardar o segredo por muito tempo, mas só contaria na hora devida. **

_- E o que imagina?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****ingiu não se importar com o fato do irmão estar tomando liberdades indevidas. Tratou de respondê-lo com certo cinismo, aparentemente inocente ─**

- **Q**_ue é mais conveniente colocar a culpa no Império do que procurar os reais criminosos_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Demonstrou um certo ciúme proposital nas palavras para tentar mudar o foco da conversar. Não iria contar, não agora e nem ali. **

_- E queria tanto ficar com ele que está duvidando até disso, Catherina?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **C**_reio que, a essa altura, já saiba com quem quero ficar_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu prontamente, sem se importar de ser sincera demais. Gostava de vê-lo com ciúmes, a fazia se sentir poderosa. Mas não era disso que precisava agora, mesmo que apenas viesse a acender mais suas suspeitas ─**

- **A**_inda não acho que __tenha sido o Império. Eles não possuíam motivos_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- __Não, eu não sei. Com quem quer ficar? E eu realmente não me importo com o que aconteceu com ele._

**→ Mais uma ****vez tentou escapar do assunto, iria fazê-la esquecer daquilo logo. Não queria falar e nem iria, e sabia que poderia se enrolar se levasse a conversa adiante. Fez de tudo para mostrar que não se importava, e tentaria mudar o foco da conversa para eles dois. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****ançou um olhar de raiva, realmente não achava necessário externar coisas tão óbvias. Entendendo aquela atitude como um mero jogo, optou por ignorar e se focar no que realmente tinha interesse. Apelou para o ego militarista do irmão ─**

- **D**_everia __se importar, já que seu departamento perdeu uma grande oportunidade de expansão militar com o fim desse noivado_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Se é o que quer saber, não matei seu ex-futuro marido. Bem que eu queria e até pensei, mas foram mais rápidos._

** De fato não tinha matado, mas tinha mandado matar. Talvez com o jogo simples de palavras ela deixasse de desconfiar dele ou entendesse, era um risco que iria correr. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****chou que tais palavras lhe trariam alívio quando proferidas, porém, geraram ainda mais dúvida. Algo dentro dela apontava para estas estranhas circunstâncias e sua desconfiança só parecia aumentar. Queria acreditar, adoraria acreditar, mas não conseguia. Por fim, em meio a tais pensamentos, desistiu de insistir uma confissão para focar-se no progresso até então obtido. Sorriu com certo deboche ─**

- **E**_ntão você __queria matá-lo, é? E até pensou nisso?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Agora ****tinha que pensar muito bem no que responder, o problema de mentir é que poderia se enrolar e não era o que queria. Fitou a irmã, que parecia desconfiada, tentando desvendar pelo sorriso debochado até onde iria.**

_- Sim, qual o problema?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****arece que ganharia desta vez. Continuou a sorrir, enquanto se aproximava com naturalidade, porém, não para ficar perto dele, mas a pretexto de mexer em alguns papéis sobre a mesa. Era interessante vê-lo de forma tão evasiva, não criavam situações assim desde que eram crianças. Continuou ─**

- **O**_ problema __é que ele seria seu cunhado, meu marido. O problema é que a morte foi conveniente demais. O problema é que você foi quem teve mais a perder. E o problema é que lhe conheço, e sei que, tendo todo o departamento da Inquisição ao seu dispor, você não é o tipo de pessoa que ficaria parado_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Acho que deveria ficar calada, minha querida irmã. Como disse, eu perdi muito. Me conhece, sabe que não gosto de perder, além de que, você não vale tanto a pena assim._

**→ A única ****forma de parar com aquela conversa seria a diminuindo até que ficasse tão irritada ao ponto de expulsa-lo de lá. Não tinha muitas saídas, a irmã estava quase arrancando a verdade dele e não era isso o que ele queria. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****icou muito séria, expressando total indignação em ser tratada como uma qualquer. Definitivamente aquela conversa estava encerrada. Disse furiosa ─**

- **S**_aia da minha sala agora_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou-se sem demorar muito de sua mesa e foi para a saída, mas ao passar por ela sussurrou, cínico.**

_- Mesmo você achando que quem o matou foi eu, sinto muito por seu amado. _

**E então ****se retirou, indo pra seu quarto com um ar de missão cumprida. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **F**_rancesco!_

◦⊰─ **G****ritou-o, tentando para-lo. Não queria que encerrassem a conversa assim, com uma impressão errada de que aquele homem fosse seu amado, pois não era. Porém, era tarde demais e seu irmão já havia deixado a sala ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ouviu**** a irmã chamar e pensou bem antes de voltar. Tinha conseguido se livrar da conversa, ao menos agora acreditava que o foco era outro. Voltou para a sala dela e fechou a porta, ficou parado esperando ela dizer o que queria.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **Q****uando já não tinha mais esperanças de que ele fosse retornar, eis que, para sua total surpresa, ele o faz. Conteve-se para disfarçar seu contentamento e, relembrando o que realmente queria dizer, falou com uma pontada de raiva ─**

- **J**_amais __faça deduções sobre a minha pessoa dessa forma_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Ou se não...?_

**Viu ****que a conversa tinha mudado e isso o deixava bem mais aliviado. Após perguntar em tom desconfiado**** f****oi se aproximando lentamente da irmã, mas sem segundas intensões. Ao menos, até aquele instante. Estava feliz por não ter dado tempo nem dela ir viajar, e queria mostrar para ela, mas, por enquanto, não podia fazer muito. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****efinitivamente ele a estava irritando. Acompanhou seus movimentos enquanto ele se aproximava, mas não ousou se mover para não denotar fraqueza. Respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de responder cuidadosamente à ameaça, esperando que fizesse efeito ─**

- **T**_erei que __tomar as devidas providências _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E quais são as providências? Sabe que gosto das coisas muito bem explicadas._

**Con****tinuou andando, indo ao encontro dela. Quando chegou bem perto não parou, apenas diminuiu a velocidade para não derruba-la, mas a ideia ali era deixa-la sem saída. Já que teve uma despedida poderia dar algo semelhante em forma de "boas vindas". **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****bservou que se aproximava e teve que pensar rápido. Ele estava tão perto, e suas palavras eram tão ameaçadoras, que temia o que poderia vir como próximo movimento, ao mesmo tempo em que era estranhamento excitante. Estava aparentemente encurralada, mas não se moveu, encarando-o como se nada significasse e respondeu à altura com a única coisa que poderia surtir efeito ─**

- **D**_eixar de __recebê-lo seria a primeira delas_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- O que usaria de argumento para não me receber? As pessoas iriam achar estranho não querer ver seu irmão, Catherina._

**→ Levou ****uma mão a cada lado de seu corpo para apoiar na mesa, agora sim a deixando encurralada. Encostou o corpo sobre o dela e manteve-se daquela forma. Queria ver o que iria fazer, já que era tão imprevisível. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda que seu primeiro pensamento fosse de empurrá-lo, conteve-se. Em vez disso, se manteve sem fazer o menor dos movimentos, olhando-o diretamente, muito séria, para responder ─**

- **N**_ão preciso de desculpas para justificar minhas vontades. Se não quiser recebê-lo, simplesmente __não o recebo. _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Então quer que eu saia para pensar na morte de quem faria você se livrar de mim?_

**→ A irmã estava mais esperta, sabia que para ele fazer algo o primeiro movimento deveria ser o dela. Então continuou a olha-la de bem perto e provocar, sério. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia o que ele pretendia com aqueles gestos, assim como sabia muito bem o que queria realmente fazer, mas não o faria. Não era hora de dar o gosto da vitória, pelo contrário, estava em posição de vantagem, já que ele demonstrava claro interesse em encerrar a conversa. Sendo assim, decidiu colocar um fim no impasse da forma mais direta ─**

- **J**_ure que __acredita em mim quando digo que não sentia nada por ele_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Chegou até a duvidar de mim quanto à morte dele, não tenho porque não desconfiar dos seus sentimentos._

**→ O primeiro ****pensamento foi jurar, sabia que ela não sentia nada por ele, mas foi o que encontrou pra provoca-la. Além de querer ouvir da boca dela quem realmente a interessava. Talvez a resposta fosse clara, mas a graça era ouvir com quem queria ficar. Queria ouvir o nome dele, e não pretendia parar até conseguir.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****anteve-se firme, como se nada do que lhe fosse dito a abalasse. Ainda que enfurecida, reuniu toda a força e coragem que possuía para fazer seu movimento final. Dessa vez não ia parar até ter uma resposta explícita ─**

- **J**_ure que __não teve nada a ver com o assassinato_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sentiu ****um frio repentino, quase perdendo as forças com o que ela tinha dito. Estava tentando rebater, mas dessa vez ela estava por cima, e tinha que fazer o que fosse possível. Apelou para não jurar em falso ou até contar.**

_- Jure que é comigo que vai ficar, como minha mulher._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****ora pega desprevenida. Jamais esperara uma abordagem tão direta. Como se tivesse recebido uma declaração, sentiu o rosto corar de leve, desviando o olhar. No entanto, este gesto durou apenas um segundo. Logo ergueu o rosto olhando-o profundamente, como se esperasse ler a verdade através de seus olhos. Seu irmão sempre fora uma incógnita, desta vez não era diferente ─**

- **N**_ão terá __uma palavra minha até que me jure primeiro_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Gostava ****de deixa-la daquela forma, sentiu por ter sido tão pouco tempo. Manteve os olhos fixos nos dela sem problema algum, sabia de sua falta de capacidade para decifra-lo então não teria problemas com isso. Afastou-se dela, como se já estivesse cansado daquele debate. Não saiu da sala, mas deu a entender que a qualquer momento o faria. Não tinha muita paciência para coisas desse tipo, além de ter deixado exposto o que não devia.**

_- Faço minhas suas palavras. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão havia mais escapatória, insistira até o limite possível. Não queria que ele fosse embora, ao menos não a irritara o suficiente para isso. Teria que ceder, se quisesse que ele o fizesse também. Restou conformar-se e responder resignada ─**

- **S**_e __minha palavra ainda lhe vale de algo, eu juro_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Era a única coisa que não esperava ouvir dela e ao mesmo tempo queria ouvir. Manteve os olhos fixos nos dela, desacreditando. Agora restava saber se ela estava blefando ou se eram verdadeiras**** suas palavras. Não teria como escapar, teria que se conformar e responder a verdade. Conhecia a irmã e ela não costumava falhar com suas juras, e o que restou foi contar a verdade.**

_**- **__Qual a certeza que isso vai te dar, Catherina? Matei. E pretendo fazer isso com qualquer um que tente te tirar daqui. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****lgo dentro de seu peito se moveu. A única palavra que ouvira fora a confissão, "matei". Estava aterrorizada, ao mesmo tempo em que estranhamente lisonjeada. Precisava pensar, precisava respirar, pois o horror, o nojo do homem à sua frente estava tomando conta de si. Deu as costas e se apoiou na mesa, cansada. Seu corpo inteiro parecia tremer enquanto sua mente reavaliava os fatos em uma velocidade vertiginosa. Não conseguiu falar, não conseguiu fazer mais nada, apenas sentir-se culpada pela morte de um inocente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Agora se sinta culpada pelo resto de sua vida. Fui até seu quarto e mostrei que não queria que fosse, eu avisei._

**→ Cada palavra ****saia mais gelada que a outra. Não queria ter dito, mas, ela praticamente o obrigou. Era a hora de sair da sala, mas fez o contrário. Ficou em frente à porta olhando para ela, sabia que sua reação não seria das melhores e por isso preferiu ficar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão precisava que ele a lembrasse, definitivamente não precisava dele para sentir-se ainda mais culpada. Deveria ter sabido, ter percebido e alertado seu noivo do perigo. Ou deveria apenas ter se afastado, fosse do noivo, fosse do irmão. Poderia ter tomado tantas atitudes diferentes, todas válidas para evitar esse final trágico. Agora só restava lamentar, enquanto estava suja de sangue. Fechou os punhos sobre a mesa, empurrando-os com força contra a madeira, como se quisesse destruí-la, mas sem ser violenta. As lágrimas lhe escaparam e caíam sobre as luvas, criando círculos escuros no tecido branco. Não era pela sua culpa que chorava, nem pela morte do Duque. Era pelo simples fato de estar apaixonada por um monstro ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **E como ****sempre, ao mesmo tempo em que batia, cuidava. Aproximou-se dela e a abraçou por trás, segurando suas mãos sobre a mesa. Não tinha reparado que estava chorando até o momento que sentiu uma gota cair sobre a luva. Levou a mão até seu rosto e limpou o que pode. Não gostava de vê-la tão vulnerável daquela forma, e o que poderia fazer era cuidar dela ou provoca-la até deixar irritada ao ponto de esquecer o que tinha acontecido e avançar nele para descontar sua raiva. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****remeu ao ser tocada, como se estivesse em estado de alerta para o caso dele a machucar. Deixou que ele a envolvesse, virando um pouco o rosto para fugir quando enxugou suas lágrimas. Não gostava de parecer fraca. Então tratou de controlar a respiração e engolir o choro. Não era hora de se lamentar. Desaprovava o assassinato, mas se sentia grata por ter acontecido. Será que ela também estava se corrompendo? Não podia ser conivente, tinha que dar um basta. Mas não tinha coragem de se desfazer de seu irmão.** **Tinha que refletir com cuidado o que faria a seguir, pois estava tão confusa que nem ao menos conseguia tomar uma decisão, só lhe restando ficar paralisada da mesma forma ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou ****suas mãos e as segurou, agora sim a envolvendo por completo nos braços. Não era de costume abraça-la e só o fazia quando sabia que tinha passado dos limites. Manteve-se ali e assim ficaria até que ela quisesse se soltar. Era mais fácil pra ele humilha-la do que tentar ajudar a se sentir melhor, então preferiu ficar em silêncio e deixar que tentasse acertar seus pensamentos sozinha.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_u não queria que ele morresse. Queria não ter que me casar, mas não queria que ele morresse_

◦⊰─ **D****isse subitamente com a voz fraca. Seus pensamentos corriam e as palavras saiam quase ao mesmo tempo de sua boca, em sussurros ─**

- **É**_ minha culpa, você ter feito isso, tudo minha culpa. Mas o pior..._

◦⊰─ **L****he doía confessar, mas precisava tirar esse peso de seu peito ─**

- **O**_ pior é não sentir o menor remorso!_

◦⊰─ **E**** tornava a chorar novamente, abaixando o rosto para se esconder em sua vergonha. E finalizou ─**

- **E**_u estou com tanto medo..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ouviu ****cada palavra que ela disse em silêncio, e a única coisa que poderia fazer era abraça-la e tentar mostrar que estava com ela para tudo. Não estava arrependido do que tinha feito, mas não queria vê-la daquela forma. Parou para pensar e percebeu que não era por remorso que chorava, e resolveu perguntar.**

_- Se não é por remorso, porque chora Catherina? Quanto ao medo, não tem necessidade. Vou estar com você._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **É**_ disso que tenho medo!_

◦⊰─ **D****esabafou, sentindo o corpo tremer a cada palavra. Seu coração acelerava, o ar parecia faltar, mas já havia começado, não poderia mais se deter ─**

- **E**_u choro porque __é de você, desse sentimento, que tenho medo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não tem que ter medo, ninguém sabe de nós e vão continuar sem saber._

**→ Empurrou seu chapéu com o rosto para não soltar suas mãos e sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido. **

_- Esse é o nosso segredo. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão entende?_

◦⊰─ **P****erguntou já se desesperando, enquanto afastava o rosto do irmão ─**

- **É**_ de VOCÊ!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou****-a assim que teve o rosto afastado e aproveitou para se afastar um pouco também, olhando-a sem entender.**

_- Acha que vou te matar? _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****or um instante hesitou. Voltou-se para o irmão, tentando parecer forte em encara-lo, mas seus olhos eram claros em expressar mais do que medo, pavor. Por isso, as palavras que foram ditas lhe cortaram mais fundo e não teve como negar o que se passava em sua mente ─**

- **N**_ão __sei mais do que você é capaz _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu não mataria a mulher que amo. _

→ **Resp****ondeu prontamente enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Era fato que gostava dela e agora deixava isso bem claro. Era capaz de matar um exercito por ela, mas ela, jamais. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****areceu que tornaria a chorar novamente, pois seus olhos ficaram muito vermelhos e carregados de água. Porém, manteve o autocontrole, concentrando-se no significado daquelas palavras. Então ele finalmente admitia que a amava, não como irmã, pois dessa forma nunca se amaram, mas como mulher. Esse era um passo muito grande, que nem ela esperava que acontecesse tão cedo. Mas a verdade era que o sentimento era recíproco, só não estava pronta para dizer ainda. Acreditava em suas palavras do fundo de seu coração, mas não das implicações ─**

- **V**_ocê mataria __por mim. Não posso deixar que afunde em tamanho pecado por minha causa_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu já matei por você e acho que agora você entendeu que não quero te ver com outro. _

** Talvez ****não fosse bem aquilo que queria ouvir naquele momento, mas serviu. Entendeu que a irmã não queria o mal dele e isso já valia. Tinha escancarado seus sentimentos e nem pensou que isso poderia ser jogado contra ele, confiava em sua irmã, sua mulher, e sabia que só em momentos de muita raiva aquilo poderia vir a acontecer. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_ntão não ficarei com mais ninguém. Resguardar-me-ei para sempre_

◦⊰─ **E****m sua mente essa era a única saída, a única forma de salvar a si e ao irmão. Sacrificaria seu futuro e sua felicidade para ser sua mulher à distância e em silêncio, guardada em seu coração ─**

- **M**_as não __poderemos mais ficar juntos se isso significar o mal para outros _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Irritado com aquele drama todo, avançou em direção a irmã até conseguir puxa-la pelos braços e a trazer para perto do rosto, para então terminar com aquela conversa que já estava cansando.**

_- Já disse __que te amo, já me humilhei pra você, mergulhei em pecados, já sou corrompido, Catherina! O que mais quer pra parar com esse drama? Vamos, DIGA! Do que mais precisa?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** irmão era forte demais para que pudesse se defender, restando apenas agarra-lo pelos pulsos com toda força que possuía em um ato de protesto. Não tinha a coragem necessária para rebater aquelas palavras, pois eram absolutamente verdadeiras. Ele fizera tudo aquilo por ela, pelo sentimento que nutria por ela. Talvez agora fosse a hora de adotar uma abordagem diferente. Sorriu com carinho e encostou o rosto no peito dele, dizendo palavras calorosas ─**

- **E**_u também __te amo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ao ****ouvir, a única reação que teve foi leva-la para cima da mesa, onde não teve dificuldade em coloca-la por ser leve. Passou a mão por seus cabelos e os puxou, beijando-a intensamente em seguida. Ainda estava pensando no que tinha escutado, as palavras fixas na memória. Ali, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era na voz dela repetindo incansavelmente frase que ele achou que jamais fosse ouvir dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que ele a colocasse sobre a mesa, abrindo as pernas para que irmão se posicionasse entre elas. Retribuiu o beijo com fervor, expurgando seus medos, receios, toda sua raiva naquele gesto. Convencendo-se de que estava fazendo o que era correto para assegurar sua felicidade e prometendo a si mesma que o faria mudar, ou ao menos tentaria. Tocou-o no peito e soltou a capa, para então percorrer a mão pelos ombros largos, até os músculos dos braços. Ela gostava de força, isso havia descoberto, assim como de atitude ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou ****a capa dela por trás mesmo e a deixou sobre a mesa, em seguida o que tirou foi o espartilho sem muita calma. Não era do tipo que romantizava muito as coisas, então não se importou em tirar rápido o vestido e deixa-la só de calcinha, esta que pela primeira vez, tirou sem rasgar. Parou e a olhou de cima a baixo, sorrindo com o que tinha em mãos.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****eu instinto natural foi de se cobrir com os braços, além de forçar o fechamento das pernas, tomada pelo pudor. Não gostava de ficar nua, não se sentia a vontade. Então, como todas as vezes, apenas aguardou até que o irmão fizesse com ela o que quer que fosse de sua vontade ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou ****as mãos sobre seu corpo sem ser muito delicado e então desceu as mãos até o cinto da calça, abrindo a fivela, em seguida o botão e o zíper. Não se importou muito com a camisa, era trabalho dela tirar, mas logo a calça e a cueca desceram pelas mãos dele mesmo. Não a penetrou de primeira, apenas se encostou nela, para que o sentisse. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****ordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se inflamada pelo desejo. Ao vê-lo praticamente nu a sua frente, abriu os botões da camisa, passando as pontas dos dedos sobre o peito. Aquilo a excitava, e a espera mais ainda. Moveu-se um pouco inquieta, chegando mais para a ponta da mesa. Queria ver o que ele faria em seguida ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou ****as pontas dos dedos por seus seios, barriga e coxas até tocar com dois dedos seu intimo, encaixando-os ali. Logo puxou a mão de volta e, para provar da irmã, chupou os dedos. Sorrindo malicioso, acertou seu membro entre as pernas da irmã e a penetrou com força enquanto a segurava pelas coxas. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****eprimiu um gemido ao ser tocada. Aquilo era muito bom, especialmente vindo dele, que apenas constatara como ela estava molhada e pronta. Ficou tão desnorteada que nem esperava quando foi penetrada de forma violenta. Agarrou-se aos braços do irmão, com o rosto em seu peito, não conseguindo se conter e gemendo mais alto do que seria conveniente. Não conseguia acreditar que quase perdera aquilo tudo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **As ****mãos foram para as costas dela para apoia-la e impulsionar os movimentos que fazia com o quadril contra o dela. Arrepiava-se com os gemidos, se sentia poderoso, e por isso acabava por se empolgar e movimentar mais rápido, às vezes deixava a mão descer para ajuda-la com o ritmo ou para não o perder.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ravava as unhas em seus braços para conseguir se segurar, ou melhor, para se conter e não explodir de desejo e luxúria. Jamais esperara se sentir assim com um homem. Sim, ela o amava de uma forma que nem ao menos tinha coragem para descrever, pois era errado em tantos sentidos, que se forçava a não racionalizar. Queria apenas continuar ali, fazendo sexo até o fim do mundo, sem ter que se importar com outras pessoas. Só eles existiam ali ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Gostava de sentir as unhas dela daquela forma, era sinal de que estava fazendo alguma coisa certo. Investia, ora mais rápido, mais lento, sem tanta força... Mudava para poder prestar atenção na reação dela em cada uma. Por mais que fosse bruto, gostava de saber do que ela gostava e do que sentia. Por mais que sentisse prazer em machuca-la, também o sentia por trata-la bem.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****ostava da forma como ele alterava o ritmo, curtia cada um de seus movimentos. Quando ia mais devagar, com mais suavidade, ela às vezes levantava o rosto e o olhava de relance, sentindo-se constrangida e logo em seguida desviando e abaixando a cabeça novamente. Gostava de saber que ele estava ali e que ele era dela, assim como que ela era dele ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu ****os pés até tirar os sapatos e deixar as calças no chão, subiu junto dela na mesa e afastou alguns papeis que tinham ali em cima para poder deita-la. Ainda entre suas pernas, continuou o que fazia, porém agora apoiado por um dos braços na mesa, o que lhe dava mais apoio para fazer movimentos mais fortes contra ela. Agora podia olha-la melhor, e para não deixa-la sem graça, a olhava só algumas vezes. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que ele a deitasse, jogando os braços acima da cabeça, ficando completamente indefesa sobre a mesa. Recebendo investidas mais fortes e intensas, segurou-o com as pernas para que, ao penetrá-la, avançasse mais fundo dentro de seu corpo. Queria ser completamente preenchida por ele ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou ****o peso sobre ela ao sentir as pernas em volta de sua cintura, gostava daquilo, mostrava o quanto ela o queria. Já que tinha as pernas o segurando, a cada investida ia mais fundo, mas consequentemente mais lento. A parte boa é que conseguia beija-la sem machucar, e para compensar a velocidade, o fazia. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu com vontade ao senti-lo entrar completamente em si. Agarrou-o pela nuca com uma mão para que não parasse de beija-la, e com a outra mão segurou-o pelas costas, fincando-lhe as unhas e ferindo-o com extensas tiras vermelhas. Seria então essa sua forma de marca-lo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sentiu ****as unhas correrem por suas costas e em seguida a ardência dos arranhões. Gostava daquilo e até sentia falta. Continuaria a mover-se daquela forma intensamente, o quanto mais fundo pudesse ir já que percebeu como ela gostava. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuou a feri-lo, como se o puxasse com as unhas para que subisse sobre seu corpo. O desejava loucamente, não queria nunca que parasse. Seus músculos se contraiam, da mesma forma sua coluna arqueava, para proporcionar melhor encaixe. Iria à loucura em breve, já não estava mais aguentando seu corpo inteiro ardendo em prazer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não ****parou, e ali só fez ir com mais força. Não estava diferente dela, desejava que aquilo não terminasse e fez o que pode, mas não aguentaria segurar, e como já estavam ali há bastante tempo desistiu de lutar contra seu corpo e deixou-se tomar pelo orgasmo. Soltou o ar mais forte, ofegante ao ejacular dentro dela. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****ordeu o lábio com força e ainda assim não conseguiu abafar por completo o gemido. Ao sentir-se ser preenchida com os fluidos quentes do irmão, também ela alcançou o ponto máximo do prazer. Fora tão intenso que suas contrações levaram mais do que alguns instantes para parar, ao que ainda se movia, mas não muito, para manter a fricção e o estímulo ao seu corpo. Quando finalmente não aguentava mais, relaxou e deixou cair as pernas sobre a mesa, mantendo-se cansada e ofegante ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Can****sado, foi parando aos poucos com o movimento de vai e vem entre as pernas dela, e ao sentir que nada lhe segurava parou. A mesa era larga, então se deitou do lado dela, como costumava fazer na cama e ficou em silêncio, tentando se recuperar. Por mais que não fosse a primeira vez que ela consentia, pra ele era como se fosse. O costume de pega-la a força o fez se acostumar com aquilo, e tê-la do lado depois de terminar ainda era novidade.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Abel caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores do Palácio do Vaticano. Havia acabado de chegar de uma de suas missões e ouvira sobre um estranho incidente com o Duque que casaria com a Cardeal Sforza. Desejando prestar suas condolências, foi até a sala de sua chefa. Estranhou ao ver a porta fechada, sendo guardada pelo Padre Tress do lado de fora. Perguntou ao colega o que se passava, mas este disse não estar autorizado a fornecer informações. Como não via outra maneira, Abel, com seu jeito displicente, decidiu extrapolar gritando ▬ ┼

- Cardeal Sforza! Voltei de viagem!

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi um momento de pânico. Catherina levantou-se da mesa com um salto, correndo pela sala para pegar suas roupas e se vestir o mais rápido possível, enquanto podia ouvir a voz de Abel do lado de fora da sala, conversando com o Padre Tress. Felizmente, sabia que seu servo não o deixaria entrar, porém, não queria dar motivos para suspeitas. Sendo assim, continuou a se apressar, pois precisava aparentar que nada ocorreu e que ainda estava de luto ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não fez ****diferente, a sorte é que era bem mais fácil de se vestir. Fechou a camisa rapidamente e já desceu da mesa com os pés nas calças, puxando-as junto com a cueca. Apoiou-se para colocar os sapatos e jogou a capa por cima, rápido e simples. Agora estava encostado na mesa, passando as mãos nos cabelos para arruma-los. Enquanto isso ficou olhando ela se arrumar, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****inalmente terminou de se vestir. Olhou para o irmão, que já estava pronto como se nada tivesse acontecido, arrumou os cabelos, o monóculo e foi até a porta, rezando para não haver nenhuma substância suspeita escorrendo por suas meias. Encarou Abel com seu olhar penetrante, nem um pouco satisfeita com seus atos, e tratou de repreendê-lo ─**

- **T**_enha um __mínimo de educação para esperar do lado de fora do meu gabinete. Eu estava em reunião_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Chateado com a repreensão, não se deixou abalar, e manteve-se sorrindo. Estava feliz em revê-la ▬ ┼

- Culpa do Padre Tress que não quis me informar o que você estava fazendo. Eu soube do que aconteceu e queria saber como estava

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ant****es dela terminar de se arrumar e abrir a porta, tentou ajeitar a mesa da forma que deu e dobrou a capa dela, escondendo-a em baixo do braço por baixo da sua capa. Ter Abel por perto não lhe agradava, muito menos falando com ela, mas tentou manter a linha. Garantia-se, ao menos pensava que sim. Então ficou em pé, em frente à mesa, enquanto ouvia os dois conversarem, esperando não ter que sair da sala e deixa-la sozinha com ele. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **I**_nterrompeu minha reunião só para isso?_

◦⊰─ **P****erguntou sem conseguir disfarçar a irritação. Olhou nervosa para os lados e depois para dentro da sala, se certificando de que tudo aparentava estar normal. Aquele era apenas o jeito de Abel, desleixado e imprevisível. Era o que ela gostava nele. Sendo assim, não poderia brigar, ainda mais que o dava tais liberdades. Tomou fôlego e sorriu com carinho para Abel, continuando de uma forma mais branda ─**

- **C**_erto, encerrarei minha reunião e posso te receber_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Ao notar que ela olhara para dentro da sala, fez o mesmo, constatando a presença do Cardeal di Medici. Isso muito o espantava, pois sabia que os dois eram rivais altamente competitivos, sem o menor espaço para fraternidade, ainda que irmãos. Franziu o rosto, sabia, pelo seu instinto, que alguma coisa estava errada ▬ ┼

- Estarei aguardando aqui se precisar

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **U****m pouco constrangida pelo que estava fazendo, especialmente por se encontrar entre dois homens pelos quais nutria sentimentos fortes, Catherina retornou para dentro da sala. Voltou-se para o irmão e lhe disse com naturalidade, não tentando criar motivos para brigas desnecessárias ─**

- **I**_rei recebê__-lo. Vejo-lhe depois_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou ****parado na sala, onde estava, e não respondeu. Não gostava do que estava acontecendo, a expressão que ganhou deixou isso bem claro. Sentiu-se completamente trocado por Abel, e isso o irritou ao ponto de sair da sala sem nem olha-la uma última vez. Passou direto por ela, e se estivesse no caminho provavelmente iria empurra-la. Abriu a porta e saiu, quase trombou com Abel, mas nem o olhou. Foi direto para seu quarto, não tinha mais muito que fazer por ali e a raiva foi tanta que se esqueceu de entregar a capa pra ela, e não poderia ficar andando com aquilo escondido.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercebeu a notável mudança de comportamento por parte de irmão, mas nada pôde dizer. Apenas assistiu inquieta enquanto ele saía de sua sala, temendo que pudesse fazer algo mais tarde contra Abel. Só se sentiu mais tranquila ao lembrar que o subordinado era forte o bastante para tomar conta de si. Nada podendo fazer, sorriu e gesticulou de dentro da sala para que Abel entrasse ─**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Viu a forma que Francesco saiu da sala, quase o atropelando, e achou aquilo ainda mais estranho. Ouviu o chamado dela e entrou na sala todo sorridente, mas já que sua curiosidade não permitia esperar muito tempo, perguntou ▬ ┼

- Está tudo bem com você e o Cardeal di Medici?

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****ez um ruído de desdém. Não saberia nem por onde começar a responder essa pergunta. Sentou-se a sua mesa, fingindo que não estava bagunçada, e respondeu com tranquilidade ─**

- **C**_omo sempre__. Estou mais interessada em seu relatório_

◦⊰─ **O**** faria mudar de assunto ─**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Disse enquanto sentava na cadeira, na frente dela. Olhava desconfiado para a mesa, que sempre estava tão bem arrumada, diferente de hoje ▬ ┼

- Eu estou preocupado com você, Catherina. Vocês dois estão agindo tão estranho...

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **P**_or que acha isso?_

◦⊰─ **Q****ueria saber até onde ele tinha conhecimento, o que estavam deixando passar, ainda que temesse o conteúdo da resposta ─**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- É que Francesco estava aqui, você está suada, a mesa está bagunçada e está sem a sua capa

┼ ▬ Perguntou desesperado quando chegou a tal conclusão, levantando-se para olhar seus braços, se tinha alguma marca ou machucado ▬ ┼

- Ele te bateu?

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****gora era certo que estavam agindo de forma arriscada. Ficou agradecida que ao menos Abel não suspeitasse do que realmente estava se passando. Porém, tinha que pensar numa resposta, e rápido, pois não poderia dizer a verdade, sem confirmar a hipótese que lhe era apresentada. Sendo assim, agiu com cautela. Sorriu, como se o mero pensamento de ser abusada fosse ridículo, e disse ─**

- **A**_bel, Francesco pode ser muitas coisas, mas ele é meu irmão e jamais me machucaria_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Ah, ufa... Mas, o que aconteceu então?

┼ ▬ Sentou-se novamente, mais calmo. Queria descobrir de qualquer jeito o que estava acontecendo com eles, com ela principalmente ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu-se acuada. Estava ficando difícil convencê-lo e, se conhecia bem Abel, ele não pararia até ter todas as respostas que queria. Decidiu inventar alguma coisa que fosse condizente com as provas constatadas pelo padre ─**

- **N**_ós tivemos __um desentendimento, apenas isso. Ficamos alterados, ele jogou as coisas da minha mesa, e apenas isso_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- E o que aconteceu com a sua... Capa?

┼ ▬ Perguntou por ser o que mais chamava atenção, já que não era normal ver a Cardeal andando de espartilho e vestido.Não tinha gostado nem um pouco da briga dos dois, e não sabia o porquê, mas não conseguia acreditar nas palavras dela ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****ealmente se esquecera desse detalhe. O irmão devia tê-la escondido, felizmente. Precisava se lembrar de nunca mais deitar sobre a capa. Porém, ainda era melhor perder a capa do que sujar a mesa, pois isso seria muito mais difícil de explicar. Bolou uma mentira ─**

- **A**_ sujei mais __cedo ao me encostar ao parapeito da janela_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Ainda desconfiado, tentou entender a série de acontecimentos estranhos do dia dela. Sorriu, desistindo de insistir e resolvendo descobrir por si próprio, mais tarde ▬ ┼

- Se ele fizer qualquer coisa a você, me conte!

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **A**_bel! _

◦⊰─ **O**** repreendeu com frieza. Seu olhar sério o encarava, mas não como uma amiga, e sim como sua chefa, quase como sua mestra. Tinha que dar um basta naquela curiosidade, nem que para isso tivesse que ser dura com ele. O alertou ─**

- **F**_ique fora __disso _

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Não entendeu o "Fique fora disso", e agora sim estava muito mais curioso. Olhou para ela, em silêncio e apenas balançou a cabeça mostrando que tinha aceitado a ordem ▬ ┼

- Só quero o seu bem

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **S**_e que o meu bem, fique fora disso! _

◦⊰─ **I****nsistiu, ainda que essas palavras tivessem lhe custado uma confissão. Ele não era idiota, certamente já havia percebido haver alguma coisa, ou agora investigaria até descobrir. Era melhor admitir que algo estava acontecendo e torcer para que ele não fosse atrás ─**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Então só me conte o que está acontecendo! Eu sou o seu amigo, não sou?

┼ ▬ Estava tentando descobrir algo de todas as formas, e percebeu que estava quase conseguindo. Tentou jogar a amizade no meio, mas sabia que se ela resolvesse não contar, não contaria. Ou até mesmo manda-lo para fora da sala dela ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **S**_e é meu amigo, fará o que mando _

◦⊰─ **E****stava irredutível. Não iria ceder, não contaria uma única palavra, não colocaria tudo a perder, por mais importante que Abel ainda fosse para ela ─**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Certo...

┼ ▬ Ficou chateado. Ela acabou por usar o seu argumento contra ele mesmo. Não tinha mais o que tentar tirar dela, e as próximas descobertas seriam por conta dele mesmo ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****ustentou seu olhar com frieza, mantendo-se tão imóvel que mal respirava. O queria fora dali, e queria agora, pois não sabia até quando aguentaria silenciar seu segredo ─**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Acho que você não está bem, e não quer me contar. É melhor eu ir

┼ ▬ Levantou-se com um ar triste e foi andando em direção à porta. Ela estava muito diferente e isso acabou afetando até ele ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssistiu em silêncio, acompanhando-o com os olhos, enquanto ele saía. Aquilo a entristecia profundamente, mas tinha que proteger a si e ao irmão. O deixaria ir. Que ele a investigasse e descobrisse tudo, o que não acreditava ser difícil de acontecer. Lidaria com ele depois. Agora não tinha condições para tanto ─**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Olhou-a mais uma vez antes de sair da sala e por fim abriu a porta e saiu. Tinha a ideia fixa de descobrir tudo, e, nem que tivesse que segui-la, iria fazer. Não gostava de vê-la triste ou da forma que estava, então lutaria contra tudo e todos para melhorar isso. Mas, se lembrou do que ela tinha pedido, para não se envolver ou caso contrário iria piorar pra ela. Para pensar melhor e bolar algo pra fazer, foi para cozinha comer alguma coisa ▬ ┼

**N.A.:** Pra compensar o capítulo anterior que foi pequeno! E finalmente Abel (aka: Objeto de discórdia) apareceu! Tenho grandes planos pra ele no futuro. Então, sobre o capítulo, vocês não acharam MESMO que Francesco ia deixar ela casar com um qualquer, né? E convenhamos, foi bonitinho ele matar o cara. Como diria Jaime Lannister_ "Eu vou para a guerra com seu marido se for necessário, mato ele e todos os outros até sermos as únicas pessoas restantes nesse mundo"_ ou ainda_ "As coisas que faço por amor"_. Irmãos são tão românticos quando comem as irmãs... Foi tão fofinho eles dizendo que se amavam! Eu fiquei em choque quando li que ele disse isso. Uma hora eles teriam que admitir isso. Enfim, MrsKaah-MrsDemonFox, sim, eu respondo a comentários na própria fic, pois há coisas que acho que vale a pena compartilhar com todos os leitores. Será que você nunca verá Cath com Abel? (xDDD) Cath x Fran é um casal estranho (fato!), mas, ainda assim, é meu casal favorito (AMO! *-*) e eu acho que eles combinam perfeitamente. Isso não impede um pouco de Cath x Abel, Cath x Tress... (=XXX)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

**A Falsa Normalidade**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****ivre de seu casamento arranjado, Catherina ganhara novas preocupações para os dias que se seguiram. Passara quase todo seu tempo no escritório ou em reuniões, cercando-se ao máximo de trabalho enquanto soubesse que Abel ainda se encontrava na Cidade do Vaticano. Seu dever agora era manter as aparências, exibindo uma rotina inteiramente normal, fugindo do irmão mais velho. Estava sendo cansativo toda essa farsa, para não dizer solitária, pois perdera de uma só vez os dois homens de sua vida. Suas forças pareciam se esvair, e exigia tanto de seu físico e psicológico, que não se surpreendeu ao amanhecer febril em um sábado. Cercada de médicos, além da Irmã Kate e do Padre Tress, foi obrigada a ficar de cama até melhorar. Só não sabia se teria paciência para tanto ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Desde o dia que foi expulso da sala por conta de Abel não procurou mais a irmã. Ficava sabendo de tudo o que acontecia com ela, inclusive de estar doente. Estava muito preocupado com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo irritado e por isso não se dava ao trabalho de ir até o quarto dela ou acabar cruzando com Abel. Preferiu ficar em seu quarto, deitado, descansando. Era o tempo que tinha sem trabalho e que deveria tirar a irmã e o ódio de Abel da cabeça.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****assou a manhã fazendo seus serviços na cama, contrariando ordens médicas, porém, piorara pouco antes do almoço, desmaiando. Provocara alvoroço em todo o palácio. Os médicos se mobilizaram e até cogitaram interná-la no setor médico. Porém, devido à sua insistência e influência, permaneceu em seu quarto, mas fora colocada em repouso total. Para garantir que não sairia do cômodo, Irmã Kate assumira os afazeres administrativos da Cardeal, enquanto o Padre Tress ficava ao seu lado a todo o momento, vigiando-a. Seu corpo começava a refletir os sinais de seu psicológico. Estava começando a definhar em seu conflito interno ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Como a noticia chegou até ele, não gostou daquilo e ficou ainda mais preocupado. Levantou da cama e foi direto para o quarto da irmã. Antes de entrar no quarto olhou para os lados e achou estranho o Padre Tress não estar na porta. Imaginou que estaria dentro do quarto, cuidando dela. Não se importou e entrou sem demorar, olhou para o servo dela e avisou. **

_- Pode deixar que cuido de minha irmã agora. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****stava recostada nos travesseiros na cabeceira da cama, olhando diretamente para a porta quando seu irmão mais velho chegou. Seu coração deu um salto, numa mistura de satisfação por matar a saudade e raiva por ele não ter ido vê-la antes. Porém não disse uma palavra, nem o cumprimentando, nem impedindo que seu servo cumprisse a ordem que era dada. Assistiu o Padre Tress deixar o quarto, logo depois voltando sua atenção para o irmão ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deu espaço para ele passar e assim que saiu, encostou a porta e passou a chave, pra não ter problemas nem com Abel. Sorriu para ela e se aproximou, até sentar-se ao lado dela na cama. Olhou-a e passou uma das mãos por seu rosto. Estava com saudade dela, e no momento em que ouviu que tinha piorado, esqueceu o que aconteceu na sala. **

_- Como está?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que ele fizesse como queria, não tinha forças nem para pensar direito se o desejava por perto. Esboçou um sorriso, mas era tão fraco que logo desapareceu. Não se sentia mais doente, apenas cansada, muito cansada, mas não queria admitir, nem dizer por que estava assim. Então mentiu ─**

- **B**_em_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não era de costume estar tão carinhoso assim, mas não gostava de vê-la mal. Aproximou o rosto do dela e "roubou" um breve beijo. Queria tirar de algum jeito o que estava acontecendo, sabia que não estava só doente.**

_- Não gosto quando mente pra mim. Fale o porquê de estar assim. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****etribuiu o beijo com suavidade, não se esquivando por saber não se tratar seu mal de doença contagiosa. Porém, após o carinho veio a pergunta que não queria responder. Seria admitir ser fraca e incapaz de lidar com seus sentimentos e suas preocupações. Não, ainda tinha seu orgulho. Sorriu mais uma vez, agora um pouco mais convincente ─**

- **E**_stou bem melhor, logo poderei sair do quarto_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou-a novamente, um pouco mais irritado, porém respirou fundo para se acalmar. Estava com uma estranha vontade de cuidar dela, mas sabia que não daria certo já que a irmã não aceitava qualquer tipo de cuidado vindo dele. Ela parecia cansada, mas queria ouvir o porquê dela. Sua mania de querer demonstrar ser forte o tempo todo acabava prejudicando ela mesma, e desejava mudar isso. Ao menos entre eles. **

_- Vou fingir acreditar que não foi por conta de Abel que fugiu de mim esses dias todos e que se afundou no trabalho pra tentar me esquecer. Mas vou acreditar nisso só porque está doente, e vim para cuidar de você._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****iu das constatações que lhe eram apresentadas. Era engraçado ver como não conseguia mentir mais, como tanto o irmão quanto Abel tinham uma facilidade enorme em decifrá-la. Estava se tornando algo decadente. Continuou com a postura evasiva. Não precisava de cuidados de ninguém, fora sozinha a vida toda e sobrevivera ─**

- **E**_stá sendo presunçoso, meu irmão_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Sabe que estou certo._

**O ciúme de Abel era maior do que queria ter, mas tentou esconder. Estava um tanto quanto curioso pra saber o que ela e o padre tinham conversado, só não sabia como perguntar.**

_- Bom... E o que ele queria com você aquele dia?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia que, cedo ou tarde, ele perguntaria isso. Não queria contar a verdade, ainda que achasse que devesse, pois temia que tipo de providências o irmão poderia tomar. A última coisa que precisaria era uma batalha épica da AX contra a Inquisição, pois sabia que Abel sozinho tinha forças para extinguir todo o exército, se quisesse. Sendo assim, optou por começar com a ressalva ─**

- **P**_rometa-me que me deixará lidar com a situação do meu jeito e que não vai se intrometer_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Porque eu deveria? Sei que o ama, Catherina. Não consegue guardar segredo nem pra mim, imagine pra ele. _

→ **Odiava admitir, mas era o que lhe restava. Sabia dos sentimento dela e a conhecia o bastante para saber que ela logo iria contar para o padre. Não se levantou, mas deixou passar a raiva que sentia dele nas palavras. Era mais do que claro o ciúme, mas tentava esconder ao máximo e como podia. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****recisava reconhecer a verdade naquelas palavras. Diferente dela, Francesco não tinha motivo para ser paciente com Abel, poderia simplesmente lidar com ele usando da força. Da mesma forma, tinha que admitir ser difícil guardar segredos de Abel, porém, neste caso, não era uma escolha, mas uma imposição que só a vergonha e a humilhação do pecado conseguem submeter ─**

- **N**_ão contarei nada a ele, se quer saber. Mas também não quero que aja, pois ele é meu servo e meu amigo. Não se esqueça que devo muito a ele_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Sei que não vai contar, é muita humilhação pra você. Mas, ele vai acabar descobrindo. Além de tudo é bisbilhoteiro. _

→ **Falou mais irritado. Iria aceitar o pedido dela como conseguisse. Gostava de ficar com ela, mas sabia que Abel estaria sempre atrás dos dois. Teriam que rever isso ou inventar algo pra sempre terem que fazer reuniões. Só não abriria mão de ver a irmã quando queria. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **J**_á disse que eu cuidarei dele se descobrir_

◦⊰─ **C****ertamente Abel descobriria, mas tinha que evitar um confronto direto entre os dois enquanto pudesse. Para isso, usaria de toda influência que dispunha sobre ambos, nem que isso lhe custasse a saúde ─**

- **S**_eremos mais cuidadosos agora_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Mas, não vou te ver menos por conta de Abel. _

**→ Avisou. Sabia que ela iria fugir dele como estava fazendo e não permitiria isso novamente. Levantou-se, não era a conversa que queria ter com ela e contrariado, foi em direção à porta.**

_**- **__Descanse. Se precisar, mande me chamar._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **F**_rancesco!_

◦⊰─ **R****evoltou-se com a atitude persistente do irmão. Levantou-se da cama, aquela conversa ainda não iria acabar até ela decidir assim ─**

- **F**_ará como eu determinar ou minha postura será que não me veja mais_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Acho que preciso te lembrar que as coisas não são bem assim, Catherina._

→ **Virou-se para ela não muito bem humorado. Não gostava quando ela tentava mandar dessa forma, além de não querer vê-la com horário marcado.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****anteve a expressão dura. Ela o enfrentaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias, pois era ela quem estava no comando, a final, aquele era seu corpo que ela daria a quem quisesse. Sabia que isso o irritaria, mas era um mal necessário frente ao segredo ─**

- **N**_ão vou me repetir. Mudarei o protocolo e ninguém mais entrará aqui sem minha autorização prévia_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Porque não manda esse padre pra... Algum lugar longe em alguma missão? _

→ **Tentou encontrar alguma saída pra tirar Abel de campo, ao menos por enquanto. Não tinha paciência pra aquilo, e nem queria perder o que tinha conseguido dela e com ela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_le está cumprindo com o processo de treinamento de novatos aqui, não posso manda-lo ainda_

◦⊰─ **E****ra notável a postura defensiva do irmão. Certamente ela mandaria Abel embora se pudesse, mas, além de tudo, isso não resolveria nada, apenas adiando o problema e atuando de forma suspeita. O melhor ainda era mantê-lo por perto e sob controle ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou-a mais uma vez, desistindo de tentar encontrar alguma coisa pra tirar Abel de lá. Resolveu provocar, já que não tinha mais saída. **

_- O que parece é que não quer encontrar uma solução. Deveria realizar seu sonho e passar a noite com ele, Catherina__._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia que o momento em que o irmão apelaria para o passado não tardaria a chegar. Estava cansada de amaciar o ego masculino dele e optou por ser cruel, respondendo com sarcasmo ─**

- **M**_eu sonho era casar-me com ele e entrega-lo minha virgindade. Mas você já me tirou esse sonho_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sem pensar duas vezes foi pra cima dela e soltou o peso da mão no rosto dela. Não se importava em bater, até gostava e já estava sentindo falta. **

_- Que por sinal, você gostou bastante. E a prova disso ainda está nas minhas costas._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****aiu sobre a cama, mas logo se sentou, ostentando um sorriso cínico e desagradável. Se ele queria brigar, então agora iriam brigar ─**

- **G**_ostar é fisiológico, não emocional_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou-a pela roupa e a jogou contra a parede com força. Sabia que estava falando aquilo para machuca-lo, e não iria deixar que ganhasse com tão pouco. Sorriu para falar.**

_- Não vai conseguir, Catherina. Sei o que ouvi e também sei que não foi da boca pra fora._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****ua expressão mudou inteiramente, ficando muito séria. Sabia que havia atingido algo com o que não deveria brincar, pois realmente o havia deixado alterado. Mais do que isso, ele começara a falar do juramento. Só podia significar o último desespero. Deveria agora abrandar a situação e se explicar ou continuaria a provocá-lo indeterminadamente? Esta era uma dúvida cruel ─**

- **S**_e sabe mesmo, deveria então parar de falar no Abel e me deixar lidar com meu subordinado do meu jeito_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Agora sim que ficou mais irritado, sabendo que ela tinha dito aquilo de propósito. Segurou-a novamente pela roupa, juntando-a mais na parede e lhe deu mais um tapa no rosto, tamanha a raiva que sentia. Aproximou o rosto do dela ainda sem soltar, para poder deixar bem claro o aviso.**

_- Pense muito bem antes de falar isso novamente, Catherina. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****essa vez realmente não esperara pela reação. Pega desprevenida, o encarou com raiva, por alguns instantes, pensando em qual seria a melhor forma de machucá-lo ─**

- **E**_u pensei, e não me arrependo de nada do que disse, pois era tudo verdade_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Por mais que soubesse que aquilo em algum momento foi verdade, e que poderia ainda ser tentou não se abalar. Irritado, abriu a fivela do cinto e sem demorar ou perder tempo com o zíper empurrou a calça com a cueca. Aproveitando já ter começado estúpido, puxou o**** robe para trás e subiu sua camisola até a altura da cintura, encaixando-se na irmã ali mesmo, em pé. Antes de começar algo realmente, sussurrou. **

_- Então, vou dar algo melhor pra você pensar._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **M**_eu irmão!_

◦⊰─ **T****entou detê-lo, agarrando-o pelos pulsos para que soltasse suas vestes ─**

- **F**_rancesco!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou-a pelas coxas e a puxou pra cima, apoiando-a nas próprias pernas para ficar entre as dela. Sentiu as mãos dela sobre o pulso e não se importou, já que tinha mais força e só precisava deixar suas pernas livres para ficar entre elas. Não respondeu, apenas a penetrou com força, raiva. Queria descontar tudo o que ela tinha dito pra ele naquele ato.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um gemido prolongado, sentindo intenso prazer em ser violentada de forma tão bruta. No entanto, por mais que seu corpo estremecesse, manteve suas tentativas de se soltar, ainda que infrutíferas. Agora não lhe parecia o momento mais adequado para ter relações sexuais, exatamente enquanto estavam brigando. Porém, parecia que quanto mais lutava, mais suas pernas relaxavam e se sentia ficar molhada. Definitivamente ela tinha um estranho gosto para homens ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Empurrava o corpo contra o dela na parede com força, tentando ir cada vez mais fundo. Estava com raiva e ao mesmo tempo a desejando. Não estava com medo de machuca-la como das ultimas vezes, a ideia era violenta-la mesmo, já que parte do que sentia no momento era ódio do que Abel tinha causado e ela aceitado. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****entou a todo custo parar de gemer, mas isso parecia impossível. Ficava fraca, à medida que o prazer nublava seus pensamentos. Porém, continuava a tentar se soltar, com menos afinco. Soltou as mãos dele e passou a empurra-lo pelo peito, usando o peso do próprio corpo contra a parede, provocando uma penetração ainda mais intensa e profunda. Tentava agora se convencer de que não era isso que queria, mas estava tendo dúvidas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Aproveitou a tentativa de escape dela e com a força que fez contra ele conseguiu ir ainda mais fundo, abrindo mais suas pernas para isso. Pensou se seria mesmo uma forma de sair dali ou se era para que fosse mais fundo ou mais rápido. Na dúvida acelerou os movimentos não tão mais longos. Queria vê-la perder o controle, e não queria só uma vez. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****sse era o máximo que sua mente conseguia ir sem enlouquecer. Não teve mais como evitar, estava há tempo demais sem ter relações. Fechou as pernas ao redor do corpo do irmão, cravou as unhas em seus braços e soltou um alto gemido, seguido de outros menores, enquanto tinha prolongados orgasmos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ao ouvir o gemido alto e sentir seu membro deslizar ainda mais não teve dúvidas de que era só o começo e que não deveria parar. Sentiu só depois de um tempo que tinha o braço apertado e fez o mesmo com a cintura dela, só que para baixo. Não tinha diminuído a velocidade e nem a intensidade, mas os movimentos eram mais longos.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuou com seus espasmos, gemendo, a respiração alterada, até não aguentar mais e afrouxar os dedos, ficando imóvel. Tinha tido o quanto podia. Arfava, agora exausta. Olhou para o irmão e disse com a voz fraca ─**

- **M**_eu irmão, pare..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi parando aos poucos como se fosse aceitar o pedido dela, mas logo voltou com os movimentos de vai e vem bruto, empurrando-a contra a parede sem dó. Percebeu que não era a preocupação dela, e então faria a mesma coisa, se preocuparia com ele e por isso não parou. Passou por trás uma das mãos por cima de seu ombro, já que sabia que agora estava sem forças, e impulsionava no sentido contrário do atrito, para que conseguisse ir fundo e com força.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão tinha forças para mais nada. Deixou que ele fizesse o que queria, que a usasse como um pertence, que a estuprasse mais uma vez. Suas súplicas apenas ecoavam no ar, não parecendo ter o menor suporte fático ─**

- **P**_or favor, pare!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não se importou com o pedido dela, afinal, estava "castigando" por ter dito o que não deveria. Segurou-a mais firme, voltando a movimentar-se mais rápido sem ir tão fundo. Ouvi-la pedir para parar o excitava mais, gostava daquilo e só iria parar quando não aguentasse mais.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****á começara a se recuperar, tornando a sentir prazer com as investidas. Tentava manter sua mente lúcida e focada, não poderia se deixar ser abusada daquela forma, mesmo que estivesse gostando. Por isso, ainda que arfasse, tornava a pedir em sussurros ─**

- **P**_are... Pare..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **O "pare" dela resultou em movimentos mais fundos, juntando com o que fazia antes. Sabia que ela não queria que parasse, assim como ele também não iria. Já estava respirando mais pesado e isso era sinal de que não estava muito longe de seu prazer máximo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****garrou-o com as mãos pela nuca e com os pés pela cintura, tudo para se segurar em meio aos movimentos intensos que fazia. Sabia que estava perto mais uma vez, seu corpo ardia, não sabia se da febre ou do desejo que lhe provocava. Mas continuava a insistir, já tendo percebido que isso o estimulava ─**

- **P**_are... Meu irmão... Por favor!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Em meio aos movimentos e os pedidos dela não aguentou por muito tempo manter os movimentos com o quadril e alcançou seu ponto máximo de prazer. Fazia tempo que não mantinha contato com a irmã e tinha sido bastante intens,o então foi parando aos poucos, até encostar o rosto no ombro dela como quem se recuperava, com a respiração acelerada.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu a forte movimentação e finalmente o jato quente dentro de si. Não foi possível se conter e logo ela também alcançava o orgasmo, mais uma vez. Estava tão exausta que jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando à parede, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ainda morreria brincando disso ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou deitado no ombro dela claramente cansado, tentando recuperar o ar. Ficou ali com ela um tempo, pensando no que ela iria ou poderia falar daquilo. Ao menos agora ela teria no que pensar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ada disse ou fez, se mantendo na mesma posição, sem se mover. Seus braços caíram ao lado do corpo molemente, enquanto as pernas afrouxaram, só não o soltando para não cair. De fato, fora uma experiência maravilhosa, mas ainda tinha muito que pensar. Precisava tomar uma atitude quanto a Abel antes que o irmão o fizesse, e mais, evitar a todo custo um confronto entre eles. Permaneceu assim, pensativa, os olhos vagos mirando o teto sem realmente enxergar. Queria mais tempo, porém não tinha ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou o rosto e passou um tempo observando o olhar vago dela. Acreditava saber o porquê de estar daquela forma e não gostava, mas fez o que podia para fazê-la esquecer. Sentia por Abel causar mais do que ele, mas por pedido da irmã, não poderia fazer nada com ele. Colocou-a no chão com cuidado e se afastou para puxar as roupas em silêncio.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****icou ainda alguns instantes encostada à parede, até focar seus olhos nos movimentos do irmão para se vestir. Sorriu com tristeza, era a isso que estavam reduzidos: Dois amantes que jamais poderiam ficar juntos, sofrendo ameaças de serem descobertos, devendo viver para sempre em segredo ─**

- **I**_sso não é vida..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Também gostaria que fosse diferente._

→ **Respondeu prontamente enquanto terminava de fechar a fivela do cinto. Era interessante viverem em segredo, mas ela já mostrava estar cansada e isso o deixava assustado. Sabia que poderia perdê-la por conta disso e teria que aceitar por não poder fazer diferente.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****rrumou o vestido, pegou o robe no chão e vestiu-o. Andou até a cama e se sentou, ainda com um ar pensativo, sombrio. Uma pergunta, a mesma que se passara em sua cabeça desde a primeira vez em seu escritório, a que mais temia, estava martelando em seus ouvidos ─**

- **O**_ que faremos se isso se tornar público?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Isso só vai se tornar público se você não conseguir guardar segredo, caso contrário somos irmãos. Isso deve bastar. _

→ **Foi para perto dela e sentou na cama, na frente da irmã. Não era o que queria, gostaria de poder assumir o que sentia e fazer as coisas certas, mas, já que não podia, deveria manter o segredo e tentar o máximo deixa-la bem, mesmo sabendo que seria um esforço nulo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****espirou fundo, voltando os olhos para o irmão. Não era tão simples quanto gostaria que fosse e precisava fazê-lo enxergar isso ─**

- **J**_amais contarei a alguém. Mas não é impossível que saibam por outros meios. Se descobrirem, perderemos nossos títulos, nossos cargos, seremos exilados do Vaticano e excomungados da Igreja_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu sei que não, mas sabe que isso vai depender de quem descobrir e se descobrir._

→ **Deitou-se no colo dela enquanto falava, para descansar. Sabia muito bem quem iria acabar descobrindo, e tinha que encontrar um jeito de deixa-lo calado. **

_- Dependendo de quem for, podemos desmentir. Com certeza nossa palavra vale muito mais, sabe disso._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **D**_e fato, mas nunca estaremos seguros _

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que ele se deitasse, estranhando um pouco o gesto. Sorriu, isso era bom, pois significava que estavam assumindo um novo nível de intimidade, mas era ruim pelo mesmo motivo. Continuou a confronta-lo ─**

- **P**_rovas são fáceis de se obter, não teríamos como desmentir_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Temos que nos manter com as portas trancadas e em horários diferentes. E criar algum projeto demorado para ter reuniões, é a única saída para termos desculpas._

**→ Continuou a pensar no que poderiam fazer, ao menos estavam conversando sem brigar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****la riu, era engraçado como a forma de pensar militarista e cartesiana do irmão o impedia de planejar detalhes a longo prazo ─**

- **E**_ssa é apenas a superfície do problema. E quanto às minhas criadas? As pessoas que me arrumam, que lavam minhas roupas e trocam meus lençóis. Acha mesmo que elas não sabem que estou me relacionando com um homem? Nosso problema é muito maior e somos muito mais vulneráveis do que pensa_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abriu a boca para falar, mas sabia que não teria uma resposta completa, e preferiu ficar em silêncio. Não gostava de admitir, mas ela tinha razão, e nem sabia o que fazer quanto a isso.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** ausência de uma resposta era para ela motivo de pânico. Significava que nem ele, que deveria cuidar e protegê-la, que dera motivo ao seu infortúnio, tinha esperanças no meio da tragédia. Sendo assim lançou novamente a pergunta ─**

- **O**_ que faremos quando formos descobertos?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não se preocupe com isso agora, eu cuidarei de você se isso vier a acontecer. Sabe que ninguém desconfia de nós dois a não ser Abel. Suas criadas podem até saber que está se relacionando com alguém, mas ninguém sabe quem é. E é isso que temos que manter em segredo._

→ **Era o mínimo que poderia fazer, já que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo por culpa dele. Não conseguia pensar em algo, a não ser parar de ver a irmã e isso era algo que não queria fazer. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **O**_ que eu farei se vier a tona que eu estou me relacionando com alguém?_

◦⊰─ **A****inda que seu relacionamento pudesse estar protegido, sua reputação não estava. Catherina era o alvo mais fraco ─**

- **O**_ Conselho de Cardeais vai me exilar ou, na melhor das hipóteses, me obrigar a casar_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Suas criadas não falaram nada, porque iriam falar agora? São as únicas que sabem mais ou menos o que acontece aqui. _

→ **Olhou para ela de baixo ao ouvir que seria obrigada a se casar. **

_- Não, não vou deixar que se case._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão quero ir embora daqui_

◦⊰─ **D****isse com tristeza. Não aguentava que ele a olhasse, então virou o rosto para a janela, fingindo estar distraída com algo. A vida tal qual conhecia estava por um fio, era como viver todos os dias no limite, como se fosse o último ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tocou o rosto dela, para que olhasse pra ele. Sorriu confiante.**

_- Você não vai, Catherina. Confie. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **C**_omo pode me garantir uma coisa dessas?_

◦⊰─ **S****e desvencilhou, não queria ter falsas esperanças, ainda mais por ter consciência que para ele seria muito fácil fugir da responsabilidade. Para ela, nada mais seria como antes ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não costumo pedir para que confie, deveria pensar melhor minha irmã. _

→ **Continuou deitado nela, mas voltou a mão para baixo. Iria fazer o que fosse preciso para não acontecer nada com ela, e costumava cumprir o que prometia.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****orriu. Ele estava certo, se dizia, era melhor que confiasse. O irmão era forte o bastante para protegê-la. Só desejava que sempre tivesse sido assim, que ele a tivesse salvo na noite que seus pais faleceram, não Abel. Quem sabe, as coisas fossem diferentes. Balançou a cabeça como para afastar tais pensamentos e mudou de assunto ─**

- **T**_erei que viajar em breve, para Albion, tratar de assuntos oficiais de Sua Santidade_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não queria que ela saísse de perto dele e logo pensou em pedir para mandar outra pessoa, mas sabia que seria melhor dar um tempo para Abel esquecer o que tinha acontecido na sala dela.**

_- E quando volta?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão podia contar a ele seu real objetivo de entrar em contato mais uma vez com o Império, pois sabia que ele não lidaria bem com a situação e tentaria impedi-la. Sendo assim, precisou mentir, abrandando ao máximo a situação ─**

- **A**_ssim que concluir minha missão, em poucos dias_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E Abel vai ir com você?_

**→ Perguntou, mas no fundo não queria saber a resposta. Não gostava de ver os dois conversando, viajarem juntos era quase insuportável. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****e início, teve receio em responder, ficando calada. Olhou-o como num pedido de desculpas, que já transmitia a resposta necessária. Ela não poderia viajar sem ter o seu subordinado mais forte à sua disposição, esperava que ele entendesse isso. Abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Riu dele mesmo por não ter pensado melhor antes de perguntar. Até gostaria de tentar entender, mas o ciúme que sentia dela era maior do que suas vontades. Levantou-se da cama enquanto falava, claramente irritado.**

_- Mas é CLARO que ele vai. E quem disse que você vive sem ele por perto, não é?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **F**_rancesco!_

◦⊰─ **L****evantou-se da cama para detê-lo, parando a meio caminho, com o braço esticado no ar. Ele tinha sua razão, ainda que ela achasse idiota e atualmente fosse descabida. Tentou se defender ─**

- **E**_le é meu subordinado mais forte, irá para fazer minha segurança. Não compreende? Com isso, poderei mantê-lo longe daqui e conversar com ele para que nos deixe em paz_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já estava indo para a porta ao escutar seu nome, parou para ouvi-la, mas não quis mais saber ao ouvir "minha segurança". Sua vontade era ir com ela para poder fazer a segurança dela, mostrar que era forte e que poderia defendê-la, mostrar que não precisava dele. Não terminou de ouvir e saiu do quarto, a deixando falar sozinha. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontrariada, chateada, deixou que ele saísse sem tentar detê-lo mais uma vez. Entendia que ele precisava de tempo para aceitar a forma como vivia sua vida. Ela sempre estaria junto de Abel, sempre ─**

******N.A.:** Abel, Abel... És um problema, Abel... Me dá nojo pensar em Cath x Abel (ele é muito gay, ela merece um Homem de verdade). Maaaaaaaas, Abelito ainda me será de extrema valia. (u.ú) Certo, eu falo de Abel, e tal, mas a menos ele não teria estuprado a Cath, (nem comido ela de nenhuma outra forma... -.-'). O que importa, no final, é ser comida, (política da Cath. xDDDDD). Então, sem mais comentários, por favor, deem suas opiniões. Obrigada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

**A Descoberta**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ A viagem para Albion não transcorreu como prevista. A Duquesa de Milão esperava passar alguns dias para entrar em contato com o mensageiro do Império, porém, seus planos foram frustrados por motivo de força maior. Fora acometida de doença desconhecida, passando a ter fraqueza, tonturas, náuseas e dores de estômago, tendo que passar o dia após sua chegada deitada sobre a cama. Sendo assim, coube a Abel se encontrar com o mensageiro. Resolvido o motivo da visita, retornaram o mais rápido possível para o Vaticano, aproveitando que a Cardeal se recuperava com o repouso. A viagem de volta não foi mais tranquila, acometendo a mulher de males que pareciam impossíveis de sanar. Ao chegarem em Roma, Catherina foi levada para o quarto e deitada para que pudesse descansar, enquanto Abel ficou encarregado de entregar uma carta do médico que a atendera em Albion para o responsável por sua saúde, Padre William. O Professor nem ao menos terminara de ler o documento e se encontrava chocado. Não teve coragem de proferir palavras e o entregou a Abel para também lesse. Furioso, Abel deixou o escritório do Professor correndo ▬ ┼

- Desgraçado!

┼ ▬ Rumou imediatamente para a sala do Cardeal di Medici, não esperando uma resposta e já abrindo a porta com estrondo, adentrando no local com o documento em mãos ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava sentado em sua mesa, trabalhando. Na verdade, mais pensava no que aconteceu em cima daquela mesa do que trabalhava. Em uma ideia dessas, virou-se para a janela e se perdeu nos próprios pensamentos, entre a saudade que sentia da irmã e a preocupação dela estar com Abel em viagem. Ouviu o estrondo da porta da sala e se colocou em pé prontamente, irritado. Bateu as mãos na mesa e apontou para fora, para que saísse. **

_- Mas, o que é isso?! O que pensa que está fazendo, Abel? Acha que está lidando com Catherina? Saia já da minha sala! _

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Desgraçado!

┼ ▬ Repetiu, sem se importar com as ordens que lhe eram dadas, sem se importar com o fato de estar invadindo a sala de um superior, a única coisa que Abel pensava no momento era em defender a honra da sua amiga. Estendeu a mão com o documento assinado pelo médico e o jogou sobre a mesa do Cardeal de forma bruta ▬ ┼

- Você sabia disso? Você é irmão dela! Você sabia que isso estava acontecendo?

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Mas, o que é isso?_

→ **Pegou o documento com raiva, odiava ser tratado daquela forma. Leu com cuidado, e não acreditava no que estava vendo. Desmoronou por dentro, acabado. Não deixou nenhum sentimento transparecer pelo seu rosto, apenas raiva dele. Jogou o papel na cara de Abel e esbravejou, batendo na mesa com violência. **

_- INCOMPETENTE! É isso o que você é. Você é o subordinado dela, e como tal deveria cuidar. O que estava fazendo enquanto minha irmã era violada? Tomando café com quilos de açúcar? Isso é a sua obrigação! Saia da minha sala agora, Abel._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Assistiu a toda reação sem dizer ou expressar nada, apenas observando quieto, lendo cada um dos movimentos do Cardeal. Aquele homem tinha culpa, pelo que, ainda não sabia, mas com certeza tinha uma parcela de culpa, que sabia alguma coisa. Não saiu da sala, mas, assumindo uma postura mais educada, o confrontou em tom normal ▬ ┼

- Era isso que estavam discutindo na sala dela naquele dia? Por isso ela disse que brigaram? É meu dever cuidar dela, assim como é o seu, mas eu estou fazendo a minha parte, falta você fazer a sua

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Estávamos discutindo problemas do Vaticano, Abel. Acha que iria deixar minha irmã passar por isso sem fazer nada?_

→ **Retrucou, cínico. Ainda estava tentando acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo com eles. Tentava passar que estava irritado por "alguém" ter feito aquilo com sua irmã. Iria dobrar Abel, mostrar que ele não tinha culpa alguma. **

_- E eu não tenho obrigação de vigiar Catherina, não sei por onde ela andou. Eu trabalho, faço a minha parte. Agora isso aqui mostra que você não fez a sua. Nem você e nem os outros. Se realmente estivessem fazendo a parte de vocês, ela não estaria grávida. _

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Anda que a resposta fosse correta, algo o incomodava. Como não era capaz de perceber o que exatamente, decidiu recuar. Curvou-se em um pedido de desculpas ▬ ┼

- Perdoe minha reação, Eminência. Farei melhor meu serviço daqui pra frente.

┼ ▬ Rumou para a saída enquanto repetia em sua cabeça "farei muito melhor o meu serviço". Iria descobrir, de uma forma ou de outra, o que estava se passando com Catherina, de quem era aquela criança ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Desmontou na cadeira, sem saber o que fazer. Passou a mão no rosto e pegou mais uma vez o papel, lendo incansavelmente. Olhou para a porta e resolveu ir ver a irmã, agora mãe de seu filho. Levantou-se, trêmulo, era a primeira vez que se sentiu daquela forma. Foi direto para o quarto dela com o documento em mãos, estava preocupado com ela e queria saber como estava. Sabia que a responsabilidade disso era dele, não usou proteção nenhuma das vezes que ficou com a irmã, e por isso se sentia culpado. Não bateu na porta do quarto dela e entrou devagar, para não acorda-la, caso estivesse dormindo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****atherina se encontrava deitada sobre a cama. Não estava dormindo, ainda que quisesse, não conseguia, então só ficava deitada, imóvel, com os olhos fechados. Não sabia o que estava se passando, mas apenas que havia feito exames, retirado sangue, e que, ao retornar, faria mais. Devido ao seu estado letárgico, não ouviu quando o irmão entrou no quarto, permanecendo como se estivesse dormindo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Entrou com calma e trancou a porta. Achou que ela estava dormindo, então se deitou ao lado dela na cama para esperar que acordasse. Estava calmo por saber que o descuido era dele e também imaginou que ela não soubesse. Encostou uma das mãos sobre o braço dela, só para ter certeza de que estava descansando.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****briu os olhos imediatamente ao sentir o toque em seu braço. Virou o rosto para o lado, encontrando o irmão e sorriu. Ainda que estivesse um pouco abatida, era inegável estar feliz por estar em casa ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu para a irmã e levou as mãos para seus cabelos em um carinho simples. Deixou o papel dobrado ao lado do corpo para ela não ver ainda, contaria no momento certo.**

_- Fiquei sabendo que não está bem, estava preocupado._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****orriu com o carinho, fechando os olhos brevemente para recebê-lo. Não notou o papel que trazia, não notou nada, só o fato dele estar ali com ela, fazendo companhia ─**

- **V**_ou ficar bem_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Queria saber exatamente o que ela tinha sentido, não queria acreditar no papel. Precisava de mais provas, e queria ver se o que ela estava passando daria a entender que estava mesmo gravida.**

_- E o que sentiu?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****oda aquela preocupação parecia desnecessária, porém, respondeu assim mesmo para atender ao pedido do irmão ─**

- **T**_enho tido quedas de pressão, náuseas, ficado fraca. Mas não é nada a se preocupar, tenho certeza_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou o papel e em silêncio, entregou pra ela. Teve certeza naquele momento que ela realmente estava grávida, então resolveu mostrar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****egou o papel e leu, mas precisou ler várias vezes uma determinada linha para ter absoluta certeza antes de surtar. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ao que ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos para poder chorar. Agora tudo fazia sentido, como não calculara isso antes? E continuava, sem dizer uma palavra ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou deitado, observando ela ler várias vezes o documento. Não esperava aquela reação dela, achou que quem fosse apanhar ali era ele. Viu quando começou chorar e não se moveu, continuou olhando. Não sabia o que fazer, só sabia que seria pai de quem deveria ser seu sobrinho. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****os poucos foi se contendo e parando de chorar. Enxugou o rosto com as mãos e se virou para encarar o irmão, com seus grandes olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. Esperava algo dele, só não sabia exatamente o que ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Virou o rosto e se levantou, não queria olha-la diretamente e nem queria a criança. Sabia que tinha sido um erro dele, mas desejava que isso não estivesse acontecendo. Apenas avisou. **

_- Abel já sabe, foi ele quem me contou. Achou que eu sabia do que estava acontecendo com você._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu-se abandonada. Estava claro que o irmão não desejava a criança. Era como se fosse deixa-la a qualquer instante. Para acabar de atormenta-la, falava de Abel ─**

- **C**_edo ou tarde, todos vão saber_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Jamais abandonaria a irmã, e iria cumprir sua palavra de protegê-la e estar sempre com ela, mas a criança já estava o incomodando. Sabia que com o tempo ficaria pior, mas, por enquanto, não se importava com o que todos iriam pensar, então respondeu seco.**

_- Eu sei._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **O**_ que faremos?_

◦⊰─ **A**** pergunta mais importante de todas, que não saia de sua mente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Isso não estava nos meus planos. _

→ **Para não dizer que não sabia o que fazer. Andou pelo quarto, pensativo. Já odiava a ideia da criança só por saber que não iria cumprir com sua palavra, não teria como a proteger, já que a barriga iria crescer e não poderia esconder.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_em nos meus_

◦⊰─ **D****isse como sendo algo óbvio. Nunca esperara por isso, nem imaginara como estava sendo imprudente até acontecer ─**

- **M**_as precisamos saber o que fazer, pois essa criança vai nascer_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Para a nossa desgraça. _

→ **Agora sim deixou bem claro que não queria a criança. Sentou-se na cadeira, inquieto. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** olhou incrédula, imaginando se ouvira errado. A escolha das palavras lhe partia o coração muito mais do que a notícia de seu exame. Ainda esperou alguns instantes, caso ele fosse se retratar, mas, como não o fez, teve que interpelar ─**

- **"D**_esgraça"?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou-a pela primeira vez. Pensou bem antes de responder, mas era aquilo mesmo.**

_- É._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **S**_aia_

◦⊰─ **A****s palavras foram cortantes como navalhas. Era nítido que ela estava na iminência de explodir em fúria, mas se continha para não passar mal, pelo bebê. Colocou a mão na barriga em postura protetiva e continuou, confrontando o irmão ─**

- **S**_aia agora e nunca mais apareça na minha frente ou, por Deus, eu só não lhe mato para não deixar meu filho órfão_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E você vai aceitar, Catherina? Não acredito que já está chamando de filho! Isso aí só vai atrapalhar nossa vida. _

→ **As palavras saiam geladas, sem se importar com a criança que também era dele. Não queria aceitar, não podia. Estava preocupado com ela, e não sairia dali tão cedo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **S**_im, eu sei que estarei pondo a perder tudo que construí em minha vida, mas..._

◦⊰─ **E****la tinha plena ciência do que estava fazendo, do risco que estava correndo, mas, naquele momento, esta era a única resposta cabível. Não iria admitir que a carne de sua carne fosse rejeitada, não o relegaria a um orfanato ou uma vida privada de amor materno. Estava feliz, estranhamente feliz, enquanto acariciava a barriga como se o fizesse com sua criança ─**

- **E**_le é meu filho, nosso filho, e é a melhor coisa que poderia advir dos nossos encontros _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Era a única coisa que não poderia ter acontecido, Catherina. Você está fora de si, não percebeu ainda o que vai acontecer por causa dessa criança._

→ **Ainda tentava se acostumar com a ideia e não conseguia. Não queria. Viu a forma carinhosa que ela acariciava a barriga e não aguentou olhar por muito tempo. Sabia do escândalo que seria quando essa criança nascesse e não conseguiria protegê-la disso.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_u percebi, muito bem_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu com calma, sorridente, como se nem o ouvisse direito, ou não se importasse com a reação negativa do irmão. Ela estava decidida e certa do que faria a seguir ─**

- **E**_u ficarei aqui até minha barriga começar a aparecer. Depois irei para Milão e o terei lá. Então o trarei de volta como um órfão do qual me apiedei e resolvi criar. Se não quiser fazer parte disso, não será um problema. O farei sozinha do mesmo jeito, pois não vai me impedir_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não vou deixar você sair daqui._

**→ Avisou após alguns segundos, tentando entender o porquê dela não ter surtado ou estar chorando com a notícia. Não quebraria sua promessa por conta da criança, e iria mantê-la perto a todo custo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **I**_sso não é algo a se discutir_

◦⊰─ **F****oi firme em suas palavras. Não podia agir pela vontade, fosse dela ou do irmão. Tinha que traçar seus planos tendo como foco a sua segurança e do bebê ─**

- **N**_ão posso ter essa criança em Roma, pois não terei como esconder a gravidez. Tenho que ir aonde tenho servos leais que jamais contarão meu segredo _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Então eu vou com você. _

**→ Ligava servos leais com Abel, e isso não iria permitir. Não queria a criança, mas também não queria Abel cuidando dela, nem em sonho. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia que esta seria a resposta, assim como sabia não ser adequado que ele a acompanhasse. Ainda que fossem irmãos, historicamente se odiavam. Além disso, a ausência de dois dos mais importantes Cardeais não passaria despercebida. Ao menos ele deveria ficar para manterem as aparências. Porém, sabia que nenhum desses argumentos seria ouvido sem muita briga. Estava cansada demais para tanto, então apenas sorriu e deixou para depois ─**

- **D**_iscutiremos isso quando for a hora. Por enquanto, podemos só aproveitar_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Aproveitar o que, Catherina? Podemos esquecer isso e continuar nossas vidas. _

**→ Falou mais estúpido. Não aceitava ser contrariado, e era o que estava acontecendo. O pior era saber que não era culpa dela, e quem pagaria seria ela se o seu "plano" não ocorresse como esperava.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****echou os olhos por um instante, pedindo aos céus por paciência. Depois os abriu, cheios de fúria para o irmão, respondendo em igual tom ─**

- **N**_ão me apoiar é uma decisão sua, mas, se vai pensar dessa forma, fique longe de mim para não contagiar com seu negativismo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apoiava, mas em segredo, estaria com ela a qualquer custo, todo o tempo. Fingiu não ouvir a frase toda, sorriu malicioso, levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou lentamente pelo quarto até chegar perto dela. **

_- Tem certeza que quer que eu fique longe?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão respondeu. Era óbvio que não o queria longe, porém, também não o queria por perto. Esperava que ele mostrasse mais suporte e estivesse com ela nesse momento tão difícil. Cruzou os braços e virou-se para outro lado. Só queria o pai de seu filho ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou-a pelos braços, para que ficasse em pé, e a segurou pela cintura. Era bruto mesmo sabendo que ela estava grávida, e esperava que ela soubesse que isso não iria mudar. **

_- Não me respondeu. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****em estava com vontade de responder. Ainda que ele a puxasse, segurasse, envolvesse em seus braços com brutalidade, e ela sabia que essa era sua forma de demonstrar afeto, não era o que queria agora. Por isso, manteve-se calada, desviando o rosto em sinal de protesto ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Perdia fácil a paciência quando ela o ignorava, então soltou uma das mãos dela e a enrolou por seu cabelo, apertou para que sentisse dor. Aproximou o rosto do dela e a beijou brevemente, sorrindo.**

_- Tem certeza?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão deixou de se sentir ao menos um pouco excitada quando ele puxou seus cabelos. Estava conseguindo provocá-lo, queria ver até onde o levaria. Não abriu os lábios, ficando completamente indiferente ao beijo, pois pretendia ignorá-lo até se fazer notar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou-a rápido pelos braços e jogou sobre a cama. Quando ela resolvia ignora-lo, a única forma de chamar sua atenção era assim, queria ver até quando ficaria indiferente. Subiu na cama, entre as pernas dela, e a pegou pelo decote com a mão oposta para forçar até rasgar a roupa inteira. Se era atenção que ela queria, iria ter. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****penas assistiu enquanto ele a jogava na cama e rasgava suas vestes. Continuaria com seu jogo, fazendo como se não se importasse. Deixou que ele visse todo seu corpo, exposta e vulnerável. Sabia o que viria a seguir e estava esperando por isso ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ajoelhou-se sobre a cama, entre as pernas dela e, enquanto abria a fivela do cinto e abaixava as roupas com calma, olhava seu corpo todo e, quando terminou, passou as mãos firmes pela área descoberta, para provocá-la.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****nquanto ele a tocava, imaginava o que se passava na cabeça dele. Perguntava-se se estava ciente que havia mais alguém ali com eles, que ao toca-la estaria pegando em seu futuro filho. Mas logo essas ideias pareceram sumir, pois ele a apertara, provocando-a e incitando-a a reagir. Mordeu o lábio inferior, conseguiu se conter. Nada faria, não ainda ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu malicioso ao ver a primeira reação dela e curvou-se sobre ela, apoiado nos braços, sobre seus seios onde passou a boca, brincando ali com os lábios, a língua e os dentes. Iria provocá-la antes de começar algo, queria conhecer seus limites. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****ua reação imediata foi levar as mãos aos ombros do irmão e empurrá-lo para que deixasse seu corpo. Não estava ali para brincadeiras, e se faria de difícil até o fim ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou ser empurrado, mas não foi longe. Puxou sua peça intima com força para rasgar e poder tirar, já que era a única coisa que faltava. Estava tentando entender qual era o jogo da irmã, então resolveu entrar nele e fazer o que acreditava que ela queria. Abaixou o que faltava da roupa e encaixou-se nela, porém não a penetrou por completo. Queria entender o que ela queria, e tentaria deixá-la mostrar além de provocá-la.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia que simplesmente empurrar não resultaria em nada, exceto mais brutalidade. Nem ao menos se impressionou ao ter a calcinha rasgada, já que isso estava virando praxe. Ao sentir apenas o começo de uma suave penetração, não entendeu o que o irmão pretendia. O olhou tentando encontrar as respostas em seu rosto, mas ele permanecia uma incógnita. Então apenas esperou pelo resto ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Desistiu de entendê-la e não se importou mais com sua indiferença, terminou o que começou, e com força, sem se importar com a gravidez ou até mesmo machucá-la, o que achava difícil de acontecer, já que a irmã estava acostumada. Iniciou movimentos ritmados com o quadril em vai e vem, queria ver até quando ela aguentaria ficar daquela forma.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****urpreendeu-se ao notar que o irmão retomara subitamente a postura bárbara tradicional.** **Não ousou gemer, mordendo o lábio inferior e fechando os olhos para se concentrar ao máximo em ficar inerte e enfurecê-lo.** **Dessa vez, pelo fato de estar grávida, esperara que adotasse um comportamento mais gentil, delicado, ou que desistisse do ato sexual por conta da criança ser seu filho. Mas, muito pelo contrário, ele realmente não parecia se importar, o que para ela, de certa forma, era um alívio ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Iria ser cada vez mais bruto, investiria mais forte até ter alguma reação dela. Irritava-se com aquilo, queria alguma reação nem que fosse ruim, ela sabia o que o deixava furioso e não entendia o porquê dela estar usando aquilo ali e agora. Iria descobrir sozinho ou machuca-la até ter uma resposta. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entia a força e a intensidade, assim como a profundidade aumentar. Não aguentou por muito tempo e teve que se deixar gemer, baixinho, para aliviar a tensão que acumulava. Levou a mão à boca, mordendo o dedo indicador para ver se conseguiria ficar calada, mas seu rosto denunciava o que sentia de verdade. O maltrataria até onde quisesse, daria continuidade a seu protesto até ele assumir a devida postura como pai de seu filho ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou sua mão rapidamente e a prendeu na cama, não a deixaria abafar os gemidos. Mostrava que ela estava perdendo pra ele, e isso o excitava. Não parou com os movimentos fortes, suas reações a denunciavam assim como seu rosto, esse que conseguia ver com perfeição por estar por cima.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****entou se soltar, mas era em vão. Ele era muito mais forte e a prendia sem nenhuma delicadeza. Não conseguia mais evitar e gemia alto a cada movimento que fazia dentro dela, perdendo completamente o controle de seu corpo. Era cruel a forma como era escrava de seus desejos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ela já estava perdendo o controle, então acreditou não ter mais problemas com as mãos e as soltou, voltando a apoiar os braços na cama. Seus movimentos eram contínuos e fortes, sem modificá-los, como das outras vezes. Gostava da forma como conseguia dominá-la fácil, se sentia poderoso com aquilo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão lutou mais, deixando os braços no mesmo lugar em que antes estiveram como presos. Ele a possuía por completo, como queria, quando queria,** **fazendo dela o que desejasse. Isso só a deixava mais excitada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deitou-se mais sobre ela, para manter o contato com os corpos mesmo ele estando com a camisa. Com a aproximação conseguia ir ainda mais fundo, senti-la ainda mais. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****icou sem ar, não só pelo peso que lhe era depositado em seu corpo frágil, mas pelo esforço e a intensidade do movimento que faziam. Não sabia se aguentaria muito mais. Agarrou-o pelos ombros, cravando as unhas para que não saísse de perto dela. Queria sentir até o último instante ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não parou, ia o mais fundo que conseguia. Mordeu os próprios lábios ao sentir as unhas nos ombros, era claro o quanto gostava de ser machucado no ato, além de saber no que resultaria quando ela o fazia. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****nvolveu-o com as pernas e puxou-o para que entrasse tanto o quanto fosse possível. Logo virariam um único indivíduo, tão juntos e integrados estavam no ato sexual. Talvez fosse isso que ela desejava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltava o peso sobre ela para ir mais fundo e forçava as pernas dela para ir ainda mais rápido. Respirava fundo, como se estivesse se controlando. Perdia o domínio quando conseguia fazer com que ela tivesse reações fortes ao ponto de segurá-lo com as pernas. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou-o para se agarrar aos lençóis, arranhando o colchão em sua tentativa de prender-se. Não estava mais aguentando, era como se seu corpo queimasse, ainda que estivesse coberta de suor. Estava perto, podia até sentir que se aproximava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **O ar já estava faltando, respirava fundo para tentar recupera-lo. Dele não se ouvia nada, a não ser a respiração pesada. Vê-la enlouquecer daquela forma fazia com que ele perdesse o controle de seu corpo e suas vontades. Não lutou mais contra si e permitiu-se chegar ao clímax antes, ejaculando, como das outras vezes, dentro dela. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** que restava de sua lucidez foi-se embora no momento em que o líquido quente a invadiu. Seu corpo alcançava o estágio máximo do prazer, se permitindo ter orgasmos intensos, provocados pela contínua fricção. Não conseguia parar. Quanto mais o irmão se movia e a preenchia com seus fluidos, mais seus músculos se contraíam. Até não aguentar mais, afrouxar os dedos e as pernas, parando exausta ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Parou de se mover ao sentir as pernas dela afrouxarem na cintura. Cansado, deitou-se nela, com a cabeça nos seus seios. Gostava de senti-la perto e essa era a melhor forma. Ficou ali em silêncio e assim ficaria até ela falar alguma coisa.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****iferente das últimas vezes, se manteve fria e distante. Ainda que sua vontade fosse de envolvê-lo com os braços, não o fez. Deixou os membros estirados sobre a cama, exatamente onde estiveram antes, sem mover um centímetro do lugar. O irmão podia ter ganhado aquela batalha, fazendo com que ela cedesse, mas ela ganharia a guerra ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- O que mais quer, Catherina?_

**→ Perguntou sem se mover de onde estava. Por mais que sua vontade fosse ser retribuído, aceitou a forma fria com que a irmã o tratou. Sabia que merecia, e ela sabia escolher as melhores horas para mostrar isso pra ele.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão o respondeu. Era obrigação dele saber, a essa altura, o que ela queria. O fato de estar perguntando apenas piorava a situação dele, pois a enfurecia sua incapacidade de perceber como ela estava magoada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deitou-se ao lado, virado para a irmã. Respirou fundo enquanto a olhava.**

_- Sabe que vou cuidar de você, o que mais quer?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **V****irou apenas o rosto na direção dele. Daria mais algum tempo para que ele pensasse onde estava errando. Ao menos estava chegando perto, e já começava a dizer coisas mais aceitáveis, como um pedido de desculpas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E consequentemente vou acabar cuidando do nosso... _

→ **Pausou antes de completar. Sabia que ela só iria falar alguma coisa quando fizesse com que ele aceitasse o filho. Não queria a criança, mas queria ficar com ela. Não seria adequado dificultar as coisas entre eles então aceitou perder por ela. Pelo que sentia pela irmã. Talvez fosse a frase mais difícil que ele tivesse que completar, mas falou.**

_**- **__Nosso filho. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****gora estava satisfeita. Sorriu e aproximou-se do irmão, aninhando-se em seu peito, contente por finalmente tê-lo feito dizer. Sabia que meras palavras não significavam nada se não houvesse real intenção, assim como sabia que ele ainda não estava preparado para agir de tal forma. Porém, este já era um começo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Envolveu-a nos braços em silêncio, já que não esperava a aproximação. Não queria se acostumar com a ideia de ser pai, mas, de uma forma estranha, gostava de vê-la como mãe e saber que iria cuidar do filho dele. Levou uma das mãos para seus cabelos enrolados depois de um tempo, e a manteve ali em forma de carinho. Parou pra pensar enquanto encarava o teto do quarto e percebeu que era a primeira vez que ela se aproximava para ficar daquela forma com ele, e sorriu discreto por isso. Sabia por coisas pequenas que estava conseguindo conquista-la, e seus sonhos mais ocultos conseguiam virar realidade.**

**N.A.: **Fazendo a alegria da galera! (Ou não) xDDD Vou querer chá de bebê! Tadinho de Francesco porra nenhuma! Eu sei que contraceptivos são pecado, mas eles já cometem tanto pecado, que mais um menos um não ia fazer mal... Era melhor que engravidar. Bom, era inevitável, eles transam como coelhos! Uma hora tinha que ser! Agora falta ver que tipo de pessoa essa criatura vai ser... Nos próximos jogos. Obrigada a todos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

**Rebeldes da Macedônia**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****s dias passaram lentamente em Roma, em meio a mentiras e disfarces, tudo para ocultar o atual estado da única Cardeal e irmã de Sua Santidade. Evitava sair em público, preferindo passar o dia em seu escritório e as noites em seu quarto, fingindo estar doente para faltar às reuniões e justificar os enjoos matinais. Todas as suas ações eram acobertadas pelo irmão mais velho que, encarregado de tranquilizar o Papa e o Conselho dos Cardeais, a fazia ganhar tempo antes que fosse descoberta. No entanto, como qualquer mentira, uma hora surge a situação que colocará à prova os nervos e a capacidade de continuar com a enganação. Este momento chegou numa manhã de sexta-feira ─**

◦⊰─ **P****or ter se ausentado tantos dias das reuniões do Conselho dos Cardeais, e por ter plena confiança em seus irmãos, Catherina não se preocupou em tomar conhecimento das ações ordenadas pelo Papa. Este foi o seu erro, pois, quando recebeu a notícia da Irmã Kate, já era certo o envio da Inquisição para Skopje, na Macedônia, para exterminar um grupo de Methuselah's que pretendia dominar a região e desestabilizar o equilíbrio entre Vaticano e Império. Acontece que a Macedônio é uma zona situada entre as duas regiões, sendo de grande conflito e importante a manutenção da sua paz. Sendo assim, seria inadmissível enviar o braço armado de Roma, a Inquisição, no lugar das Forças Especiais, AX, que fazem parte do Ministério de Relações Exteriores. Catherina precisava intervir com urgência, antes que seus irmãos tomassem atitudes precipitadas e comprometessem a política de todo o mundo. Convocou então o Conselho dos Cardeais para aquela tarde ─**

◦⊰─ **A****o sair de sua sala para a reunião com o Conselho, Catherina tomou um caminho diferente. Ordenou que o Padre Tress a acompanhasse a distância, se certificando que ninguém a seguia, e rumou para a sala do Cardeal di Medici. Não pretendia entrar, mas apenas encontrá-lo no caminho para dizer algumas palavras. O informaria o que pretendia antes de fazê-lo, para que não pudesse argumentar que agira de surpresa. Faria as coisas da forma correta para não dar chance de contestar, ainda que esperasse por uma clássica guerra de competências. Por essa razão, já tinha um plano alternativo bem delineado, apenas para o caso do irmão insistir em não ceder. Chegou à porta da sala de Francesco. Respirou fundo e aguardou apenas alguns instantes ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abriu a porta da sala para sair e estranhou ver a irmã ali, parecia o estar esperando. Saiu da sala e fechou a porta, tentando imaginar o que ela queria. Aproximou-se dela sem demorar e perguntou baixo, preocupando-se por saber que ela deveria estar deitada, descansando. **

_**- **__Está tudo bem, Catherina?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **S**_im, está_

◦⊰─ **A****pressou-se em responder para não preocupá-lo com a possibilidade de haver algum problema com ela ou com a criança. Sorriu para que ele ficasse tranquilo, mas logo seu sorriso desapareceu para tomar feições mais duras, não podia se deixar ser vista assim. Começou a caminhar em direção à sala de reuniões, esperando que o irmão fizesse o mesmo. Conversariam no caminho ─**

- **P**_reciso lhe contar algo antes de começarmos_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não sabia se estava aliviado ou preocupado. Não via a irmã há dias, já que estavam tentando esconder a gravidez, e assustou-se ao ouvir que ela precisava contar algo, não sabia o que esperar dela. Foi caminhando em direção à sala de reuniões junto a ela, tentando não transparecer a curiosidade. **

_**- **__Diga._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão havia mais espaço para hesitar agora. Decidiu dizer logo de uma vez, enquanto ainda restavam passos suficientes para chegar à sala ─**

- **E**_u vou contestar suas últimas decisões quanto à ação na Macedônia_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que coisa boa não viria dela para aparecer assim, do nada, para uma reunião. Contrariado, respondeu mais bruto. Estava aproveitando a ausência da irmã para fazer o que queria, e não queria que ela atrapalhasse. **

_- Não, você não vai. Já está tudo certo, Catherina. Não estrague._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_u vou_

◦⊰─ **I****nsistiu, ainda que soubesse contra quem estava lutando. Não tinha medo dele, porém, não queria dar início a uma briga que poderia tomar proporções pessoais. Por isso, decidiu apelar para seu segundo plano, aquele que lhe parecia infalível. Aproveitou que já estavam na porta da sala de reuniões para se aproximar do irmão e sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido ─**

- **E**_u estou sem calcinha, sabia? Venha na minha sala quando tudo isso acabar_

◦⊰─ **D****ado o recado, sorriu com malícia e se afastou, indo tomar lugar em seu acento, ao lado direito do Sua Santidade. Aquele era um golpe baixo, mas tivera que usar. De fato, ela realmente estava sem calcinha para ter relações com o irmão após esse encontro ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abriu a boca pra responder, mas, antes, ouviu palavras provocativas, o que fez com que perdesse o foco do que estavam conversando. Ficou um tempo fora da sala, olhando ela entrar, sem acreditar no que tinha escutado. Excitou-se na hora, e chegou até a olhar pra baixo na capa pra ver se teria como esconder. Entrou em seguida na sala, caminhando mais rápido para não correr risco de perceberem. Sentou-se no seu lugar e olhou para a irmã, ainda sem acreditar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia que sua ação havia gerado efeito, ainda que não fosse visível para todos, mas certamente mexera com a atenção dele. Isso era o suficiente para manter a mente dele ocupada e conseguir desviar a reunião a seu favor. Sorriu-lhe discretamente mais uma vez, o lembrando do que dissera ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tentou voltar a atenção para a reunião, mas tinha certeza que não iria conseguir parar de pensar no que tinha escutado. Olhou-a mais uma vez e pode ver o sorriso, e logo desviou o olhar. Não era de costume ser provocado, e estava até gostando, a não ser pelas reações que alguém poderia perceber. **

ALESSANDRO XVIII:

┼ _ Como mandava a tradição nas reuniões do Conselho dos Cardeais, o Papa iniciou o encontro ordenando ser apresentado o relatório do último. Em seguida, foi lido o pedido formal da Cardal requisitante. Não era do tipo de pessoa que prestava atenção em detalhes, então nem ao menos notara a troca de olhares significativos entre os irmãos. Apenas dera continuidade à audiência _ ┼

- Minha irmã, por favor, se pronuncie a respeito de seu pedido

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **C**_omo queira, Sua Santidade_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu polidamente e, ao se levantar de sua cadeira, lançou um breve olhar lascivo ao irmão mais velho. Só então, com uma expressão séria, se pronunciou quanto ao pedido ─**

- **É**_ de conhecimento geral tratar-se a região da Macedônia de área de conflito com o Império. Por isso, não creio ser competência da Inquisição agir, pois seus meios violentos certamente atingiriam o equilíbrio da região. Desta forma, ofereço minha divisão especial, AX, para agir de forma discreta e solucionar o problema com danos minimizados_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou sentando da mesma forma e seguiu a irmã com os olhos quando viu ela se levantar. Perdeu-se nos pensamentos sobre o que faria com ela quando aquilo terminasse e nem ouviu o que disse. Sua atenção estava voltada para tais ideias e o que tinha dito no seu ouvido, dando espaço para que ela se aproveitasse disso.**

ALESSANDRO XVIII:

┼ _ Tendo ouvido a sustentação da irmã com atenção, passou à vez ao irmão mais velho, como mandava o procedimento _ ┼

- Meu irmão, o que tem a dizer sobre esse pronunciamento?

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não tinha prestado atenção em uma palavra que ela tinha dito, mas provavelmente iria tentar tirar a Inquisição de campo. Não se levantou da cadeira por não querer correr o risco de passar vergonha, e então respondeu, improvisando.**

_**- **__Já estava tudo certo quanto a ida da Inquisição para resolver o problema, não acho que deva ser bom mudar os planos assim de ultima hora._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão esperava que ele ainda fosse capaz de raciocinar, porém, sabia que suas palavras ainda faziam efeito, pois o irmão se encontrava sentado. Precisava agir de forma mais indiscreta, mais arriscada, para deixá-lo completamente dócil à sua vontade. Passou a língua suavemente sobre os lábios, como se apenas quisesse molha-los, enquanto olhava fixamente para as calça do irmão mais velho, tentando enxergar o volume que ali se formava. Depois, pigarreou e se voltou ao mais novo, como se nada tivesse feito ─**

- **S**_ua Santidade não pode deixar que nosso irmão faça isso. Ainda que tenha sido acertada a ida da Inquisição, é um ato imprudente que pode nos custar muito à diplomacia. Peço que pondere com cautela_

ALESSANDRO XVIII:

┼ _ Depois de ouvir os dois lados, e estranhando o fato do irmão não ter sido tão agressivo quanto era de costume ao defender um ponto de vista, achou que esta era sua deixa para tomar uma decisão própria. Ponderou tudo que ouvira e, ao final, proferiu sua decisão _ ┼

- Minha irmã está certa, não está? Se isso vai nos custar o equilíbrio com o Império e se podemos fazer de outra forma, não há porque enviar a Inquisição. Deixarei isso sob sua responsabilidade

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava tão sem raciocínio depois do que viu a irmã fazer que não deu a importância que deveria para a situação. Aceitou a escolha do irmão em silêncio, contrariado, mas não tinha muito que fazer, já que estava dominado pelos encantos da irmã e por isso não conseguia formar uma boa resposta.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****inalmente, vitória. Ainda que tivesse utilizado de meios nada ortodoxos, conseguira dobrar o irmão mais velho à sua vontade e tivera sucesso. Agora era só colocar sua divisão para agir. Sorriu satisfeita e assentiu com a cabeça para o Papa, tomando para si a função que lhe era passada ─**

ALESSANDRO XVIII:

┼ _ Não entendia o que estava se passando, nunca vira o irmão agir de forma tão passiva aos desejos da irmã. Porém, não sabia como, sem se devia intervir, pois, qualquer que fosse o motivo, não queria que brigassem com ele por estar se metendo. Sendo assim, ainda que preocupado, nada disse, decidindo por encerrar a reunião _ ┼

- Temos definido. Estão todos dispensados

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi o primeiro a se levantar, saiu da sala, rápido. Não queria ter problemas quanto ao volume na calça e desejava parecer irritado, mesmo não estando tanto por saber o que estava por vir. Foi direto para a sala dela, prestando atenção se não estava sendo seguido por ninguém, não queria ter problemas. Entrou na sala, tirou a capa de cima da roupa e sentou-se na cadeira dela, para esperar a irmã. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssistiu o irmão mais velho deixar a sala de reuniões com pressa. Deteve-se por alguns instantes, para que não fossem levantar suspeitas. Depois, foi a sua vez de deixar os Cardeais e rumar para sua sala, onde tinha certeza que o irmão a esperava. Abriu a porta apenas o suficiente para entrar e deu ordens ao Padre Tress para que aguardasse do lado de fora. Adentrou na sala e fechou a porta, trancando-a em seguida. Ficou olhando quem já se encontrava ali e o zombou ─**

- **E**_xcelente reunião, não achou? Deveríamos repetir mais vezes_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostou muito do que ouviu, mas ficou calmo e respondeu em aviso. Sabia que aquela não seria a primeira vez que a irmã usaria desses meios, porém, esperava estar preparado para não ter problemas.**

_- Aprendeu a usar o que tem pra me desequilibrar mentalmente, minha irmã. Isso não vai se repetir._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **S**_erá?_

◦⊰─ **O**** desafiou com a simples pergunta, enquanto chegava mais perto, até parar no meio da sala, o olhando. Seu rosto ficou sério e respondeu em um enfrentamento ─**

- **E**_u não tenho medo de você, nem do que é capaz de fazer comigo. Mas nunca, jamais, se aproveite de minha ausência e de minha confiança para agir às minhas costas!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não preciso que tenha medo de mim, saber do que sou capaz basta._

→ **Encostou-se mais na cadeira, relaxado. Gostava quando ela falava daquela forma com ele, adorava ela séria. Respondeu, ainda tentando manter a calma.**

_- Não agi nas suas costas, só fiz o que achei ser certo._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****lhou-o enfurecida, detestava quando o irmão assumia essa postura desprezível de superioridade. Mas foi quando ele negou suas acusações que ela teve mais raiva do que nunca. Conteve-se, não era ainda hora para explodir. Respondeu no mesmo tom de seriedade ─**

- **S**_e aproveitou de minha ausência, pois sabia que eu discordaria. Isso é agir nas minhas costas. Não vou tolerar esse tipo de atitude. _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Você sempre discorda quando o assunto é a Inquisição, Catherina. E está comprando briga para que? Já teve o que queria, agora venha me dar o que eu quero. _

→ **Sorriu, malicioso. Sabia que ela não gostava quando a tratava assim, mas tinha que descontar a perda na reunião de alguma forma.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu-se contrariada, porém, não queria ser injusta. Usara o irmão e prometera algo em troca, agora deveria pagar seu preço. Aproximou-se, dando a volta na mesa e parando ao lado do irmão. Ainda séria, disse ─**

- **P**_rometa-me que nunca mais vai desrespeitar minha autoridade assim_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pegou-a pela mão e a puxou para a frente dele. Empurrou a cadeira para trás e encostou o corpo no dela, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa. **

_- Prometa que vai deixar meu departamento agir também, sem tentar colocar a AX na frente nas próximas missões. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****cuada, não demonstrou fraqueza. Encarou-o com a força que lhe era característica e respondeu sem fazer nenhum movimento com o corpo ─**

- **N**_ão deixarei agir se achar que é caso para o Ministério das Relações. Seu departamento cuida de guerras, não é o mais indicado para zonas nas quais precisamos manter a paz_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não iria ceder se ela não o fizesse primeiro e, já que não teve a resposta que queria ouvir, resolveu provocá-la. Soltou-a e voltou a sentar na cadeira dela.**

_- Então, essa não vai ser a primeira vez que vai tentar me seduzir pra ganhar algo, já que é só assim que consegue. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão gostou do tom acusatório. Permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Se ele ia enfrentá-la, ela faria o mesmo ─**

- **A**_o menos não preciso me aproveitar de uma mulher acamada para passar por cima das vontades dela_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Já falei que agi como achei necessário, sabe que não gosto de repetir. _

→ **Olhou-a mais irritado, ainda que tentasse manter a calma. Não gostava de repetir, mesmo que tivesse, de fato, se aproveitado da situação.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** atitude dele a estava deixando fora de si. Era o momento de apelar e falar não mais como irmã ou como Cardeal, mas como a mulher que ele possuía e que estava carregando seu filho no ventre ─**

- **Q**_uer mesmo construir nosso futuro sobre manipulações e mentiras? _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Me conheceu assim._

→ **Respondeu prontamente. Não gostou de ser acusado de mentiroso já que não era. Logo continuou a resposta, ainda calmo.**

_- E não tem mentiras. Apenas ocultei os fatos por não me deixar ter vez._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **S**_e essa é sua melhor resposta..._

◦⊰─ **D****esencostou-se da mesa e andou em direção à porta, porém, parou no centro da sala, voltando-se para o irmão mais uma vez, tendo algo a acrescentar ─**

- **N**_ão quero a pessoa que conheci no passado, nem a que me oculta fatos. Não tenho interesse nisso_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou-a pela mão antes que saísse de perto dele. Não deixaria ir embora tão fácil. Mesmo não podendo deixá-la tomar o controle de tudo, não queria ficar longe ou começar a perdê-la. Ela tinha uma facilidade enorme em dobrá-lo com as palavras e isso o enfurecia por dentro. Respondeu baixo.**

_**-**__ Foi a única vez e sabe disso, minha irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****ançou-o um olhar de reprovação, mas não se desvencilhou, ficando no mesmo lugar. Olhou para a mão que a segurava e sorriu discretamente pelo gesto. Não podia ser tão ingênua em acreditar em palavras vagas e gestos bonitos, não tinha mais idade para isso. Perguntou então mais uma vez, agora desejando mais do que tudo a resposta certa ─**

- **É**_ capaz de jurar diante de mim e de seu filho?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostava da mania dela de fazê-lo jurar pelas coisas que falava. Ela se aproveitava da palavra dele, que sabia que cumpria, para mudá-lo aos poucos. Tinha medo de prometer as coisas, já que uma hora poderia quebrar alguma promessa. Mas, mesmo assim o fez. Afinal, ele a amava e correria o risco por ela.**

_**- **__Sou, se você não colocar seus subordinados à frente todas as vezes._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****odia não ser o que queria, mas já era um começo. Deu-se por satisfeita e sorriu, indo mais uma vez parar diante do irmão, se encostando à mesa. Olhou-o, apenas esperando seu primeiro movimento, queria ver se ele ainda se lembrava do motivo que o trouxera à sua sala ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou-se e, novamente, se encostou sobre ela, contra a mesa. Empurrou sua capa e passou a mão por trás de suas costas até encontrar o nó do corpete e abri-lo. Puxou-o mais forte para soltar todo e deixou sobre a cadeira. Estava curioso pra saber se era verdade o que a irmã disse sobre a calcinha, então puxou seu vestido pra cima até poder ver o que queria. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão esperava que ainda pudesse se sentir constrangida depois de já ter feito isso tantas vezes, mas se sentia. Deixou que ele tirasse sua capa, arrancasse seu corpete, com a brutalidade de sempre. Levantasse seu vestido, como se estivesse abrindo um presente para, de fato, constatar que ela não mentira antes da reunião. Estava sem calcinha, usando apenas as meias sete-oitavos e a cinta-liga, na cor branca de sempre ─**

- **S**_ou uma mulher de palavra_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_**- **__Só queria ter certeza. _

→ **Sorriu com o que viu e o que escutou. Sabia que era de palavra, mas tinha duvidas pela irmã não costumar fazer esse tipo de coisa. Puxou-a pelas coxas e a fez sentar sobre a mesa, se colocando entre as pernas dela enquanto iniciava um beijo ainda calmo. Deixaria a roupa para ela tirar dessa vez, fazia tempo que não via a irmã tomar tais atitudes. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entada sobre a mesa, esperava pelas ações do irmão. Retribuiu o beijo com timidez, sendo delicada em seus gestos. Não imaginava o que ele pretendia, talvez agora estivesse brincando com ela. Sabia brincar também. Deslizou as mãos sobre os ombros dele e derrubou sua capa. Depois sobre o peito e abriu a camisa lentamente, enquanto ainda se beijavam. Segurou-o então pela nuca, agora era a vez dele de agir ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deitou-a sobre a mesa e antes de fazer o mesmo, tirou o cinto e deixou junto de seu corpete. Apoiou-se na superfície e subiu junto a irmã, se mantendo entre as pernas dela. Abriu o botão e o zíper da calça antes de se deitar. Estava apoiado pelo braço e pelas pernas para não soltar o peso todo. Abaixou as roupas com a mão livre e sem demorar, encaixou seu membro na irmã, com certo carinho a primeira investida. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eitada, retraiu o corpo imediatamente ao sentir ser penetrada, arqueando as costas ao ser empurrada para cima. Estava tão molhada que o membro do irmão deslizou com facilidade, fazendo movimentos suaves, mas não menos prazerosos. Segurou-o pelos braços para que não saísse do lugar ao ser empurrada, o apertando com força para que a dominasse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sentiu a força que ela o segurava, e entendia que significava algo. Sabia pela forma como ela o tocava, já que ela não falava o que queria. Terminou o primeiro movimento e no segundo foi bem mais forte e mais fundo. Ela estava molhada, e isso facilitava a entrada dele. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****le era bom no que fazia e fazia como ela gostava. Gemeu. Primeiro de forma contida, depois mais solta, sem se importar tanto com volume, gradual a cada vez que ia mais fundo dentro de seu corpo. Agradeceu que não precisasse usar palavras, pois isso seria humilhante para uma dama. A quem enganava? Era tudo menos uma dama. Ali era uma prostituta, a prostituta do próprio irmão ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Gostava da forma como podia domina-la e dos resultados disso. A mão livre a segurava pela cintura, para dar mais apoio e ela não deslizar sobre a mesa enquanto seus movimentos com o quadril eram fortes e ritmados. Olhava a irmã por cima, sentia prazer em vê-la daquela forma, entre aos seus desejos.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****echou os olhos, queria apenas sentir o que lhe fazia, enquanto se esquecia do mundo ao redor. Logo não era mais uma clériga, não eram mais irmãos, eram apenas amantes que faziam sexo loucamente em todas as oportunidades possíveis ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apertou a irmã contra o corpo com a mão livre, gostava de senti-la o máximo que pudesse. A cada investida, ia mais fundo e mais rápido. Gostava de ver seu descontrole e a melhor parte era ser ele a causar isso.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **M**_eu irmão..._

◦⊰─ **S****ussurrou, mas logo voltando aos gemidos. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, prendendo-o mais contra o corpo para poder sentir ainda melhor os movimentos que faziam. Não podiam se separar jamais, precisava daquilo, precisava agora dele mais do que nunca ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Arrepiava-se fácil quando ouvia os sussurros, mesmo que os mais simples, vindos dela. Não parou, ouvi-la só deu impulso para pôr mais força no que fazia. Não aceitaria se separar dela de forma alguma, e faria o que fosse possível para ficarem juntos até o fim. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **I**_rmão... Francesco..._

◦⊰─ **O**** chamava com a voz fraca, cansada de tantos movimentos intensos. Cravou suas unhas onde pôde, nas costas e na nuca, onde alcançasse, e segurou-se com elas, arranhando-o a cada vez que era penetrada e seu corpo se movia para cima e para baixo. O deixaria marcado, pois ele lhe pertencia ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sentiu as unhas, em seguida, os arranhões. Gostava quando ela o marcava, como se fosse para avisar que ele já pertencia a alguém. Não tinha por que parar com o que fazia e nem querer, assim como ela. Puxou sua coxa mais para cima, para prendê-la na cintura dele, o que daria espaço para investir mais fundo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ntendendo o que ele pretendia, pois já conhecia o procedimento, levantou as pernas e fechou-as atrás das costas do irmão. Com as coxas erguidas e os pés bem presos, estava em posição perfeita para proporcionar o mais fundo e íntimo contato. Que ele fizesse da forma que queria, que a violasse com força e brutalidade. Desde que tivessem apenas um ao outro, todo prazer era permitido ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apoiou-se nos joelhos para conseguir ir ainda mais fundo, agora com movimento mais curtos. Acreditava que a irmã gostava da forma bruta como ele a tratava, então investia com força, unindo os três movimentos para proporcionar o prazer que esperava.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão aguentava quando ele fazia isso. Os movimentos curtos e rápidos provocavam ainda mais atrito nas áreas corretas. Soltou o irmão e colocou as mãos para cima, se agarrando às bordas da mesa. Precisava se conter, tinha que aguentar até o fim. Mas, para ela, o fim chegaria mais cedo dessa vez. Estava tão perto, não teria mais como esperar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Manteve o que começou da mesma forma, iria vê-la chegar ao seu máximo de prazer antes dele, dessa vez. Gostava de vê-la solta daquela forma. Estava próximo do fim, mas não tão quanto ela. Já estava cansado, mas poderia aguentar mais ali. Mostrava isso por respirar mais forte sobre a irmã.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****em poder segurar por muito mais tempo, soltou um alto gemido e gozou em meio a intensos espasmos musculares, expelindo mais fluidos corporais do que o normal. Exausta, deixou o corpo cair sobre a mesa. Sua respiração estava pesada, os olhos fechados, tentando se recuperar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deitou-se sobre ela e diferente das outras vezes, foi diminuindo os movimentos. Agora investia lentamente, como se estivesse iniciando algo. Iria se manter assim, até perceber que estava recuperada para voltar a forma que os dois gostavam mais de ficar juntos.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****omo ele reduzira os movimentos, foi a chance dela de se apoiar nos cotovelos e o empurrar sutilmente para que levantasse ─**

- **A**_cabou, meu irmão_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou o corpo, mas não saiu de cima dela. Não deixaria a irmã escapar dali. Não entendeu muito bem o porquê daquilo, mas retrucou.**

_**- **__Pra você, não pra mim._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão ouviu o que eu disse?_

◦⊰─ **E****mpurrou-o de forma mais bruta e, aproveitando que ele estava mais distante, fez com que descesse da mesa. Também ela desceu da mesa, ficando depois de costas para procurar seus pertences sobre a superfície ─**

- **A**_cabou!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Irritou-se com a postura da irmã. Nunca teve problemas com aquilo, nem quando a pegava a força. Ficou observando a deixa que teria para puxá-la novamente, e encontrou assim que ela virou de costas para ele. Empurrou-a com uma mão no pescoço sobre a mesa, ainda de costas pra ele, enquanto segurava, com a outra mão, um de seus pulsos não ter tanta força ao tentar se levantar. Penetrou-a novamente, com raiva agora. O que resultava e maior intensidade do que o normal.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão teve tempo para gritar, nem para se defender, apenas para colocar as mãos à frente do corpo e amortecer o impacto contra a superfície de madeira. Logo estava deitada mais uma vez sobre a mesa, sentindo a mão que lhe apertava o pescoço e a que mantinha presa para não fugir novamente. Tentou se soltar, agarrando-o pelo pulso com a mão solta, mas sua posição e sua força não contribuíam. Foi quando sentiu ser violentamente penetrada, dando novo início à atividade sexual ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Manteve as mãos segurando a irmã para que não fugisse. Acreditava que a irmã não seria capaz de gritar, afinal já tinha feito coisa pior e ela nunca chamou por ajuda. Empurrava contra a mesa com o quadril, com força, indo mais fundo a cada investida. Bateu o pé em uma das pernas dela, para que as abrisse ainda mais e pudesse penetra-la melhor. Aproveitaria da irmã, já que ela tinha se aproveitado dele. Ainda não tinha descontado a perda na reunião, e faria isso ali.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****le a prendia com mais força do que ela era capaz lidar. Era impossível fugir, não que ela de fato quisesse fugir, mas a tentativa era excitante. Sentia a brutalidade com a qual ele a empurrava contra a mesa, avançando fundo em seu corpo, fazendo recobrar a energia sexual e estar preparada mais uma vez. Sabia que tudo aquilo não passava de um jogo. Ele usara dela, então ela usara dele e ganhara. Agora era a revanche, momento em que ele a faria de cadela e descontaria toda sua frustração. Mas sempre haveria um próximo turno ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Excitava-se mais em vê-la daquela forma, tão vulnerável. E pela posição, parecia estar ainda mais. Soltou a mão dela com força, empurrando-a para a mesa e levou a própria até a cintura dela, onde dava mais impulso para os movimentos contrários dos corpos.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão mais lutava. Ainda que sentisse dor, fosse pelos movimentos brutos contra seu quadril, fosse pelo pulso machucado, ou pelo irmão agora a estar segurando pela cintura e puxando. Mas nada disso importava, desde que ele fizesse o corpo dela vibrar com tais movimentos, desde que a desse o mais intenso prazer. Prova disso era que o único som capaz de produzir era os gemidos, abafados pela posição em que estava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Podia ouvi-la gemer e isso mostrava que já tinha se recuperado. Estava respirando mais forte, como se estivesse próximo de seu clímax, porém, iria se controlar até proporcionar o mesmo para a irmã. Soltou a mão de seu pescoço para poder enrola-la aos seus cabelos e puxa-los, mas logo voltou a segurar. Preferiu não correr o risco de deixa-la escapar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****briu a boca para gemer mais alto, ao ter os cabelos puxados, mas não conseguiu produzir som algum devido à posição do pescoço. Era como se todo seu corpo estivesse em chamas, ainda que coberto de suor, ainda que seus fluidos escorressem por suas partes íntimas devido ao atrito constante. Percorreu a mesa com as unhas, procurando onde se agarrar. Precisava se segurar, ou iria ficar louca ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Como não sabia qual era a real intenção da irmã com as mãos, segurou-as novamente com a mão que estava na cintura dela. Não a deixaria encostar em nada, mesmo que tivesse certeza que ela estava gostando, fazia parte de sua punição. Tinha a sensação de tê-la domado e, com isso, sentia-se poderoso sobre ela. Não parou com as investidas de forma alguma, queria ver até onde ela aguentava. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****á estava se contendo, não sabia por quanto tempo iria aguentar. Mas, por uma questão do orgulho que ainda lhe restava, não daria o gosto de chegar ao final antes dele novamente. Debateu-se, agora com os braços presos, em uma última tentativa de se soltar. Em vão. Concentrava-se com todas as forças. Iria aguentar até ele ter seu fim ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apertou-a mais forte contra a mesa ao ver que estava se debatendo, não iria solta-la e deixou claro isso. Tentaria se controlar, desejava faze-la gozar antes dele apenas para mostrar que era ele quem estava no comando, e para isso se concentrava. Respirava forte, cansado, mas sem deixar o ritmo. Era hora de vê-la perder o controle.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****rendeu a respiração por longos períodos, movendo-se menos para poder se controlar. Esse agora era um jogo de poder. Que ele a usasse quanto quisesse, mas ela ia conseguir, ia ser a última ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Percebeu os movimentos diminuídos e então foi mais rápido para compensar, não a deixaria ganhar novamente. Estava concentrado, e aguentaria bem mais se ela não fizesse nada de diferente ou que o fizesse perder o controle.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****quele era um desafio. E para todo desafio caberia apelação. Empinou os quadris, deixando-se seu corpo mais exposto e fácil de ser manuseado, e contraiu os músculos abdominais, fechando sua cavidade sobre o membro do irmão para apertá-lo e dar ainda mais prazer. Queria ver até onde ele iria chegar. Tomou fôlego e recomeçou a gemer, primeiro mais fraco, aumentando gradualmente o som, até pequenos gritos. O enlouqueceria com tudo que aprendera nas suas inúmeras noites juntos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **A**** irmã tinha aprendido rápido o que fazia qualquer um perder o controle. Já não aguentava mais, porém não podia dar o gosto da vitória pra ela novamente. Tentou se concentrar em outras coisas, mesmo que sentisse, tentaria ficar imune aos movimentos de sua irmã. Era quase uma necessidade "ganhar" aquilo, e não poderia falhar. Puxava suas mãos para trás, as quais segurava para vir mais forte contra ele. Sua respiração e o suor que escorria o condenavam, porém aceitou entrar no jogo para ganhar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****ua voz tomou força, e os gritos aumentaram em volume perigosamente alto. Logo, começava a usar palavras também ─**

- **F**_rancesco... Meu irmão!_

◦⊰─ **J****á estava no limite, seus músculos já começavam a ter leves espasmos involuntários, era questão de segundos para atingir o orgasmo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ela sabia como o fazer perder as forças, mas nada era como ouvi-la chamar pelo seu nome. Curvou-se mais sobre ela para poder se apoiar sobre seu corpo, já que sabia o quanto tinha esperado e como seria a reação disso. Estava quase lá, e não aguentava mais esperar, só o fazia por conta do orgulho.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão foi possível se conter mais e alcançou o clímax com intensos orgasmos consecutivos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não aguentou esperar e, por sorte, alcançou junto dela. Antes juntos do que primeiro. Expeliu mais fluidos do que o normal pelo tempo que se conteve e quando terminou a soltou, sentando-se na cadeira por conta da tontura pelo esforço físico maior que o normal.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu-se ser preenchida pelos líquidos quentes, assim como quando o irmão se soltou para se sentar. Continuou deitada sobre a mesa, exausta, respirando com dificuldade pelo cansaço. Os fluidos escorriam pelas suas pernas até o chão, mas não se importava. Era seu troféu, por ser a melhor irmã do mundo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Respirava rápido, cansado. Puxou as calças só para poder ficar mais confortável ali sentado, mas foi o máximo que fez, tanto que nem as fechou. Olhou para a irmã ali, deitada naquela situação e gostou do que viu. Tinha gostos estranhos, mas saber que a tinha deixado daquela forma era excitante. Ficou em silêncio, tentando se recuperar do que tinha feito.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **U****m pouco melhor, já conseguindo respirar normalmente, levantou-se da mesa. Virou-se e começou a catar as peças de roupa pelo chão, uma a uma. Começou a se vestir devagar, como já era normal. Não se importava com a sujeira. Fizera o que queria e agora iria embora para acabar seus deveres ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou observando a irmã colocar a roupa lentamente, até se lembrar que o corpete estava em baixo dele, na cadeira. Pegou o corpete e voltou a sentar para então o levantar e mostrar que estava na sua mão a ultima peça dela. Não gostava de deixa-la ir embora assim, sem dizer nada, mesmo parecendo não se importar. Ficaria esperando ela ir pegar a roupa para puxar algum assunto.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eu pela falta do corpete e o procurou pelo chão, até o encontrar nas mãos do irmão, que o balançava á sua frente. Pegou-o de forma indelicada e o fechou ao redor do corpo. Teve dificuldades em fazê-lo, não estava conseguindo colocar os últimos ganchos, pois a barriga começava a crescer. Também não queria pedir ajuda, mas estava perdendo a paciência ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não seja indelicada comigo, minha irmã. Você também aproveitou, talvez até mais do que eu. _

→ **Levantou-se e fechou a calça rápido para se aproximar da irmã por trás. Tocou-lhe as mãos e as afastou do corpete para poder ajuda-la. Fechou sem dificuldade e a abraçou em seguida, agora segurando suas mãos para não correr o risco de apanhar. Sussurrou.**

_- Porque está assim?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **V**_ocê consegue fechar suas calças sozinho_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu com rispidez. Deixou que ele a ajudasse, ainda que a contragosto. Ficou quieta, apenas sentindo aquela presença masculina, tão gostosa e protetora que a envolvia. Teve vontade de batê-lo, agredi-lo e culpa-lo de todos os seus problemas, ao mesmo tempo em que queria abraça-lo, e que ficassem juntos noite adentro. Talvez isso fosse o que chamavam de hormônios enlouquecidos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Mas, estou aqui para ajuda-la._

**→ Sussurrou novamente. Como se fosse uma jura, avisando que estaria sempre perto para ajudá-la no que fosse preciso. Não a soltou, e ali ficaria por muito tempo. O tempo que ela quisesse.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão preciso de sua ajuda_

◦⊰─ **A****inda que as palavras fossem arrogantes, seu tom era triste. Sentiu a garganta embargada, forçando-a a mordem o lábio inferior. Abaixou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar apenas em coisas boas, nas palavras que tinha ouvido. Mas não era o bastante para sua infelicidade ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não estava entendendo muito bem o que se passava com ela ali e então se lembrou que ela estava grávida. Abraçou-a mais, carinhoso. Não gostava muito da ideia da criança, mas usaria para ver se conseguia deixa-la melhor, correndo o risco de piorar as coisas. **

_**- **__Precisou agora, e vai continuar precisando quando nosso filho nascer._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****pertada no abraço, teve vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Continuou com o rosto baixo, enquanto sentia as pernas fraquejarem. Reuniu forças. Virou o rosto, o encostando ao peito do irmão e ouvindo seus batimentos. Era bom saber que o tinha ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_**- **__Não sei o porquê de estar assim e quero saber. _

**→ Falou baixo enquanto tinha a irmã nos braços. Não entendia ainda o porquê dela estar daquela forma e tentaria descobrir.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **A**_penas fique_

◦⊰─ **D****isse ainda em tom melancólico. Era só o que queria. Mais do que consolo, do que palavras bonitas ou promessas, queria que ele ficasse perto dela, assim não perderia o que lhe restava de sanidade ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não disse mais nada, apenas a virou para abraça-la direito, envolvendo-a com carinho. Ficaria o tempo que fosse preciso ali, com ela, mesmo sem entender muito bem o que se passava.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****scondeu a cabeça no peito dele, ficando assim. Era agora seu refúgio e do seu filho, sua única segurança. Sua voz soou fraca, abafada pela posição em que se encontrava, mas ainda assim audível ─**

- **F**_ique comigo hoje_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Era a primeira vez que recebia um pedido assim dela, e abriu um sorriso discreto por conta disso. Era obvio que não negaria algo assim, e como o pedido já estava aceito, perguntou.**

_- Vamos ficar aqui?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão queria continuar na sala. Seus planos envolviam passar o resto do dia na cama, fazendo qualquer coisa, menos trabalhar. Mas, para isso, precisava primeiro dar ordens à Irmã Kate para que ela assumisse seu serviço. Tinha que cuidar do assunto definido na reunião daquele dia ─**

- **C**_uide de seus afazeres, depois vá para meu quarto. Farei o mesmo e o encontrarei lá_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afastou-se dela devagar e sorriu para a irmã. Pegou o cinto e o colocou, assim como a capa. Fechou os botões da camisa enquanto voltava para perto dela. **

_**- **__Certo._

** → Foi para a porta depois de se arrumar e saiu sem demorar, para resolver o que precisava e depois ir encontra-la.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****ozinha, em sua sala, chamou Irmã Kate. Ordenou que trouxesse suas criadas de sempre, as que guardavam seu segredo, para arrumarem o local. Também repassou os resultados da reunião com Sua Santidade e a nova tarefa da AX. Encarregou-a de comunicar o Padre Abel e a Irmã Esther, os incumbidos dessa missão. Queria mandar o Padre para longe, essa seria sua deixa. O faria agora, antes que ele pudesse descobrir o que estava se passando ─**

**N.A.:** AEEEEEEEEEEE! Cath tomando atitude! Mostrando que se um homem faz da mulher um jogo, ela ensina ele a jogar! Eu quase fiquei com pena de Francesco tendo "problemas" durante a reunião. Ser homem nessas horas deve ser bem ruim... De calça de tecido branco então... Mas ele bem que mereceu e, no final, saiu ganhando também. Mas ele acabou tirando a lasquinha dele também, ele usou ela duas vezes, ainda que ela pedisse pra parar. Ele é um bom cachorro, isso sim. Mas foi fofo como eles deixaram tudo passar e ela fica tendo essas crises hormonais e acaba pedindo pra ele ficar. Agora, respondendo à nossa seção de comentários: Sim, uma hora tinha que sair a "cria do demônio". Se ele só goza dentro, ela tinha que engravidar. Eu acho que até eu sinto raiva do Francesco as vezes (desculpa, querido, mas é verdade), porém, quando ele agarra ela... É como quando brigo com minha mulher, a gente esquece até porque tava brigando. Nada melhor que pegar de jeito assim, com raiva então... E quanto ao chifrinho, não falemos sobre isso, Francesco é um homem sensível, ele mata Cath se ela trair ele (e vice-versa). Abel é um bom merda, ele não a quis quando ela tava disponível, agora fique com a mão! (Ou com a defunta, necrófilo). Obrigada a todos, até a próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**A Nova Missão**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Abel não recebera bem as notícias da Irmã Kate. Saber que teria que viajar para um país distante no dia seguinte, não lhe parecia uma ordem desprovida de segundas intenções. Questionou porque a Duquesa não o comunicara pessoalmente, como sempre fazia, mas não obteve respostas. Decidiu então arrancar o que queria ele mesmo. No dia seguinte, antes do sol raiar, arrumou suas malas para a viagem, porém, em vez de ir para a estação de metrô, como combinado, rumou primeiro para o quarto da Duquesa. Esperaria à porta, nem que precisasse esperá-la durante toda a manhã, mas falaria com ela em pessoa. Avistou o Padre Tress, parado junto à entrada. Não queria confusão, ainda era cedo demais, assim como não queria que a Cardeal acordasse por sua causa. Então se manteve à distância, os ouvidos atentos, escondido em uma curva do corredor, apenas aguardando qualquer movimentação. Quem sabe, pudesse até descobrir quem era o homem que a visitava as noites, o pai da criança que carregava ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tinha passado a noite com a irmã e, como já era esperado, pegou no sono. Acordou só de manhã e se levantou rapidamente por conta da hora, porém, sem barulhos ou movimentos fortes ao ponto de acorda-la. Não se preocupou em arrumar a roupa, só colocou os sapatos e pegou a capa. Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu devagar para não fazer qualquer som. Olhou para os lados, para ver se tinha alguém e então saiu e foi andando pelo corredor devagar, até calmo e meio sonolento por acreditar que não tinha ninguém acordado ainda. **

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Ouviu a porta do quarto da Duquesa se abrir e esperou alguns instantes. Não ouvindo vozes e reconhecendo se tratar de passos masculinos, avançou pelo corretor para avistar ao longe o Cardeal di Medici. Foi como se o coração de Abel parasse de bater e sua mente entrasse em colapso. Olhou as roupas, o estado amassado em que se encontravam, não condiziam com seu padrão social, mas sim com uma pessoa que passara a noite em um bordel. Ou era exatamente por isso que deixava o quarto da Duquesa. Não queria acreditar, simplesmente se recusava. Sua reação foi tão rápida e espontânea que avançou de uma vez só, preparado para esmurrá-lo aonde pudesse alcançar ▬ ┼

- MEDICI!

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Travou ao ouvir a voz do Padre Abel. Se fosse por seus pensamentos, o padre teria pego fogo ali mesmo. A única coisa que vinha à sua mente eram perguntas e como rebatê-las. Virou-se para o Padre e o avisou, além de perguntar como se não soubesse o que viria pela frente.**

_- Não encoste em mim. E o que precisa?_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Parou por apenas um segundo, não esperando ser tratado com cortesia, mas nem isso o deteve. Ergueu novamente o punho e, agora tendo o Cardeal à sua frente, foi com toda a força para acertá-lo no rosto ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tentou ser mais rápido e o puxou pela mão que vinha em sua direção, empurrando-o contra a parede enquanto segurava seu braço sobre as costas para não ter como se soltar. Perguntou baixo, próximo ao seu ouvido já que não queria que ninguém acordasse.**

_- O que você acha que está fazendo, Padre?_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Jogado contra a parede, não teve como lutar. Empurrou-o de volta e se soltou, ficando de frente. Respirou fundo, também lhe passou pela cabeça não ser a hora, ou o lugar devido para gritar. Abaixou o tom de voz ▬ ┼

- O que VOCÊ está fazendo saindo do quarto da Cardeal Sforza a essa hora?

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Só tinha uma saída e era usar a gravidez dela. Abel estava mais espero do que ele esperava.**

_- Minha irmã pediu para fazer companhia essa noite, estava se sentindo sozinha. Só nós dois sabemos o que está acontecendo e como ela tende a se sentir._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Os argumentos utilizados eram válidos, porém, como da vez anterior, algo o incomodava. Dentro de si, sentia que havia uma mentira. Precisava apenas ter coragem para perguntar ▬ ┼

- Peço desculpas previamente pela forma como vai soar esta pergunta, mas tenho que fazer. Você está dormindo com a sua irmã?

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que aquela pergunta viria e estaria preparado para responder. Fingiu não acreditar no que ouvia, como quem estivesse assustado, e respondeu em seguida.**

_- Está louco? Estamos mais próximos por conta da criança e é só. Somos irmãos e acho que tenho obrigação de ajuda-la agora, mesmo com nossos pensamentos diferentes._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ A reação não fora bem o que esperava. Imaginara gritos, ofensas, até agressões físicas, mas não uma resposta tão polida, justificada, evasiva, e, o pior, ensaiadamente inocente. Não acreditaria em tais palavras jamais ▬ ┼

- Então por que não acredito? Por que não parece verdade nada do que fala? Eu sei que vocês têm estado diferentes, mas isso já supera o imaginável

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Chegou até a pensar em fazer escândalos, mas não podia por conta da hora. Era mais fácil explicar apenas pra um que sabia parte das coisas do que para vários que não sabiam de nada. Tentou usar a lógica. Não podia deixar Abel descobrir tudo. **

_- Porque não quer acreditar. Sabe o que vai acontecer com ela quando descobrirem que está grávida e sem um marido? Acho que, ao invés de ficar escondido, se preocupando comigo e fazendo escândalos, deveria parar pra pensar em quem você chama de amiga. _

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Dessa vez, o Cardeal fazia total sentido. Abel parou, pensou, refletiu e chegou com uma resposta, que, acreditava, colocaria o superior na pior posição imaginável, se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas ▬ ┼

- Não vejo então outra solução para este problema. Catherina não pode ser mãe solteira, ou cairá em desonra. Eu me casarei com ela e assumirei a criança

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não podia de forma alguma deixar aquilo acontecer. Pensou em avançar em Abel, em como poderia mata-lo, ou alguma desculpa que impediria aquilo. Na hora não conseguiu nada melhor e, sem saída, foi indiferente. **

_- Será melhor, ao menos não vou mais precisar cuidar dela e passar por esse interrogatório. _

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Ficou impressionado, ou melhor, desestabilizado, pois não esperava esse tipo de resposta. No entanto, palavra lançada não volta atrás, e Abel pretendia cumprir tudo que dissera. Apenas deu uma última tentativa ▬ ┼

- Farei o pedido formalmente assim que ela acordar. E não adianta tentar me matar, como fez com o Noivo. Já venci seus subordinados uma vez, os vencerei de novo

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tinha que dar um jeito de falar com ela antes dele. Não deixaria sua irmã se casar. Olhou-o e sorriu debochado, tendo que ceder.**

_- Não se preocupe, ela não vai aceitar_.

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Intrigado retrucou ▬ ┼

- E por que uma mulher na situação dela não aceitaria? Só se o pai da criança a reclamasse

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Respondeu sorrindo da mesma forma. **

_- Porque ela ama outro. _

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Ainda que este fosse motivo, para ele não era suficiente ▬ ┼

- Amor não pode ser mais importante que um filho, Catherina sabe disso. Ela vai fazer a escolha certa, se não quiser que o Conselho de Cardeais descubra

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou-o, agora desconfiado. **

_- E se ela não quiser, vai fazer com que o Conselho descubra?_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Estava começando a brincar com o fogo. Blefaria, mas, se chegasse ao ponto em que achasse necessário, iria fazer ▬ ┼

- Se precisar

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou-o mais irritado. Duvidaria daquilo até acontecer, Abel não seria capaz.  
**  
_- Catherina vai ficar feliz em saber disso, Padre. _

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Não era hora de se preocupar com sentimentos. Sabia que Catherina era madura suficiente para entender ▬ ┼

- Ela saberá que é o melhor

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Reparou que tinha esquecido o chapéu no quarto dela por sorte. Sabia que Abel não o deixaria voltar, mas esperava que o Padre Tress o ajudasse. **

_- Bom, acho que terminamos por aqui. _

** Virou-se e voltou para o quarto dela, esperando que ele não viesse atrás. Fez um sinal simples para o Padre Tress, para não deixar Abel entrar junto dele. Abriu a porta do quarto e entrou rápido, para não dar tempo de ser pego. **

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Seguiu o Cardeal apressadamente, não poderia deixar que ele falasse antes com Catherina e a convencesse a tomar atitudes prejudiciais. Infelizmente, ao tentar entrar no quarto, foi barrado pelo Padre Tress, que não o deixaria passar sem ordens expressas da Duquesa. Estava perdido. Restava apenas aguardar do lado de fora ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Respirou aliviado e trancou a porta pra ter certeza de que Abel não fosse entrar. Caminhou até a cama dela e sentou-se ali. Ficou um tempo pensando no que falar e então passou a mão por seus cabelos, para acorda-la sem sustos. **

_- Catherina?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****stava dormindo tão bem que era difícil acordar. Moveu-se na cama, virou-se para o lado em que o irmão estava e chegou mais perto, se aninhando junto a ele. De olhos fechados, já estava consciente, apenas não queria levantar, e ficar um pouco mais de tempo ali em seu mundo perfeito e intocável dentro do quarto ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou escapar um sorriso ao ver a irmã se aproximar, mas logo o perdeu por sentir culpa em ter que preocupa-la. Além de não saber direito o que ela acharia da notícia.**

_- Preciso falar com você._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão se moveu um único centímetro, mantendo-se com a cabeça encostada na perna do irmão. Porém, seu rosto, que antes transmitia paz e tranquilidade, foi invadido por uma expressão temerária, preocupada com aquelas palavras tão incomuns. Respirou fundo antes de perguntar o que não queria saber ─**

- **O**_ que houve?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou brincando com seus cabelos. Estava calmo e falava baixo, diferente do seu normal. Estava preocupado com a resposta dela e o que iria fazer.**

_- O Padre Abel me viu sair agora pouco. Consegui mentir pra ele, mas disse que vai te pedir em casamento para assumir a criança e você não perder o cargo._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****rgueu-se da cama com um pulo, encarando o irmão, estarrecida. Fez o movimento tão rápido que sua pressão baixou. Ficou tonta e, logo em seguida, enjoada. Levantou-se da cama e correu para o banheiro, fechando a porta para que o irmão não a ouvisse vomitar. Atualmente essa era sua rotina matinal, a pesar de achar que hoje havia motivos a mais para esvaziar a estômago. Quando finalmente se sentiu melhor, tornou a aparecer no quarto, encostada no vão da porta para se apoiar ─**

- **C**_omo pode deixar justo ele lhe ver? Não, deixe, é minha culpa. Devia ter arranjado um marido leal, que aceitasse um casamento de faixada. Acho que vou providenciar isso enquanto posso_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apenas olhou seus movimentos rápidos, não tinha o que fazer. Levantou da cama e foi para a porta do banheiro esperar a irmã. Olhou-a assim que saiu e explicou. Aproveitou para perguntar o que mais o deixava com medo também.**

_- Não foi minha culpa, olhe a hora e ele estava escondido no corredor. Ele vai fazer o pedido assim que eu sair daqui. Qual será sua resposta?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****assou pelo irmão aparentemente sem dar importância ao que havia sido dito. Foi se sentar na cama, recostada nos fofos travesseiros. Não estava se sentindo bem, isso era claro, mas logo ia passar. Precisou de alguns instantes respirando fundo para acalmar o estômago e então responder ─**

- **E**_ eu posso negar a ele sem lhe dizer o motivo? Ele está certo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi seguindo a irmã com os olhos até ouvir sua resposta. Não queria acreditar que ela estava cogitando aceitar o pedido. **

_- Claro que pode, Catherina! Diga que não quer, que não o ama. Só se... Só se você ainda tiver o sonho de casar-se com ele._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****ançou o olhar mais mortal, pior do que tudo que já fizera até então. Não estava com paciência para ficar amaciando o ego masculino. Não estava com paciência para nada. Queria apenas parar de se sentir enjoada todos os dias, que seu filho nascesse logo e não trouxesse mais problemas. Esse sim era seu sonho, não que alguém parecesse se importar ─**

- **A**_cha mesmo isso? Se acha, então tenho mais motivos para me casar do que esperava. Eu vou falar com Abel e vou me resolver com ele e, no último dos casos, sim, vou aceitar o pedido, pois há coisas mais importantes que seu orgulho_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não acho, foi o que ouvi. _

→ **Voltou para a cama, sentando-se do lado dela. Estava com a ponta da corda mais fraca e não podia ser como era normalmente. Desviou o olhar quando resolveu falar o que sentia, não era de costume palavras bonitas virem dele, mas era necessário deixar claro. **

_**- **__Não quero que se case porque te amo, não por orgulho. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****la sabia disso, e era esse o motivo para doer tanto fazer essa escolha. Olhou-o, bem séria, tentando não se deixar abalar pelas palavras e respondeu de forma menos agressiva ─**

- **A**_mor também pode ser egoísta. Eu não quero me casar com ele nem com ninguém. Mas, se precisar, é um sacrifício que faço feliz pelo nosso filho_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não tinha mais o que falar. Estava claramente chateado com o que estava acontecendo, e se culpava por ser seu irmão e não poder casar-se com ela. Abaixou a cabeça, em silêncio. Pela segunda vez corria o risco de perdê-la e não podia fazer nada.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****stava sendo dura demais. Suspirou cansada e encostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão. Quando haviam mudado tanto? ─**

- **V**_ou atrasá-lo. Deixarei para responder quando retornar da viagem. Até lá, terei tempo para me refugiar em Milão e seguir meu plano como originalmente definido. Não precisarei casar com ninguém_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ao sentir a cabeça sobre seu ombro, abraçou-a com carinho e a puxou para mais perto. Chegou a estranhar um pouco o gesto, mas não disse nada. Sorriu ao ouvir, aliviado. **

_- Não quero que vá sozinha._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão estava a fim de conversar sobre isso agora, mal haviam acabado de discutir um problema e já surgia outro. Fechou os olhos, envolvida pelo abraço, e respondeu de forma evasiva, evitando este mesmo assunto novamente ─**

- **U**_m problema de cada vez_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levou a mão aos seus cabelos e voltou a brincar com os cachos. Não queria contar que Abel estava na porta, mas seria obrigado ou iria piorar as coisas se ele quisesse avisar. **

_- Certo, e o problema que está lá fora me esperando sair? _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda não havia pensado nisso. Mas não era nada que não pudesse resolver. Soltou-se do abraço e pegou um comunicador em uma gaveta na mesa de cabeceira ─**

- **I**_rmã Kate, avise ao Padre Nightroad para que saia da porta do meu quarto. Mande-o embarcar agora para a missão que designei e diga que conversaremos apenas quando ele retornar. Lembre-o das consequências do desacato de minhas ordens. Obrigada_

◦⊰─ **T****ranquilamente, retirou o comunicador e o colocou sobre a mesa, como se suas ações não tivesse sido nada além do padrão ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu de canto ao ouvir a ordem para o Padre e a puxou sem muito cuidado para perto novamente. Era bruto até tentando não ser, mas só tinha essa forma de mostrar carinho. **

_- Está muito cedo, acho que deveria voltar a dormir. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão estou com sono _

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu sendo abraçada. Depois de tantas emoções, de discutir, de passar mal, e, principalmente, ser retirada de seu mundo de sonhos de forma tão brusca, dificilmente poderia retornar agora ─**

- **N**_ão consigo dormir desde..._

◦⊰─ **E**** se calou antes que pudesse responder "desde que você me violentou". Abaixou a cabeça e a encostou no peito do irmão, ficando nessa posição vulnerável ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Desde...?_

→ **Esperava que ela completasse a frase. Pra ele, agora estava tudo bem tirando a viagem que ela faria por conta da criança. Encostou o rosto sobre seus cabelos enquanto esperava a resposta.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **M**_uita coisa aconteceu _

◦⊰─ **P****alavras evasivas eram sua especialidade. No entanto, não deixava de estar correta sua resposta, pois realmente era devido aos acontecimentos recentes entre eles dois ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Exemplos. _

**→ Não gostava muito quando ela conseguia escapar assim de suas perguntas, mas iria insistir.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **V**_ocê sabe _

◦⊰─ **N****ão gostava de ter que ficar relembrando as coisas, especialmente da forma como aconteceram. Esfregou o rosto de leve contra o peito do irmão, como um gato que só faltava ronronar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pra ela não falar, já imaginava do que se tratava. Percebeu que estava agora sem sono, mas que quando teve que acorda-la tinha sido difícil. **

_**- **__Mas, dormiu bem essa noite._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **S**_im _

◦⊰─ **D****ormira bem pela primeira vez em meses. Sentira-se acolhida, protegida, como nunca antes. Isso a fazia descansar nas poucas horas de sono digno que tivera. Acordada, era pensar no bebê, em Abel, no irmão... Tudo que lhe inquietava no sono ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E por quê?_

→ **Era obvio que sabia o porquê, mas tinha prazer em ouvir dela. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um suspiro e se ajeitou no lugar, deitando sobre o colo do irmão. Fez uma pergunta súbita, que a incomodava havia muitos anos, mas nunca foi capaz de externar para ninguém, especialmente com a única pessoa a quem, assim como ela, interessava a resposta ─**

- **V**_ocê acha que nosso pai foi feliz? _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou a confortar a irmã ao terminar de se arrumar, e achou bastante estranha a pergunta. Nunca parou pra pensar nisso, mas respondeu o que achou ter lógica. **

_- Se fosse, não teria procurado por outra não acha?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_ se ele foi obrigado a casar com alguém que não amava?_

◦⊰─ **P****ara ela não era tão simples. Sempre podia haver mais ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não pensou naquilo antes de falar, e então abaixou os olhos para ela. **

_- Isso pode ser verdade, era normal acontecer. Será que se casou contra sua vontade?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **S**_erá que a história vai se repetir?_

◦⊰─ **E****sse era seu maior medo, cometer o mesmo erro do pai ─**

- **S**_erá que vamos ter outro bastardo e vamos continuar em um ciclo vicioso de casamentos infelizes?_

◦⊰─ **E**** finalmente perguntou o que tanto a incomodava ─**

- **S**_erá que vamos ser felizes?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foram muitas perguntas e nem sabia como responder ou se deveria. Não gostava dessas dúvidas, e nem de não poder tira-las dela.**

_- Vamos ser felizes, Catherina. Talvez o que tenha faltado para nosso pai fosse o que temos agora._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** olhou com seus grandes olhos acinzentados, refletindo a verdade em suas palavras. Mas não era a resposta que queria, nem lhe satisfazia. Até lhe ocorrer um pensamento ─**

- **M**_e jure que não se casará e, se precisar fazê-lo por imposição, não terá filhos. Não vou aguentar mais uma geração de ódio entre os ducados de Milão e Toscana_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Encostou a mão sobre seu rosto e fez um breve carinho ali, enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Era claro que não iria se casar, a não ser que fosse ela.**

_- Só aceito me casar se for com você. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****em pensar, em um ato completamente impulsivo, o beijou. De início, com carinho, apenas tocando os lábios. Depois, levou uma mão até a nuca e o puxou mais para perto, abrindo a boca e iniciando um verdadeiro beijo. Ficaram assim apenas por alguns instantes, até que ela o soltou e, com a mesma expressão de antes, disse ─**

- **S**_e você não cumprir, eu juro... Juro que te mato... Se você não me fizer feliz, eu te mato!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não esperava pela reação dela, mas retribuiu ao beijo da mesma forma que o recebia. Sentia-se bem em vê-la daquela forma e gostava de ser tratado como seu companheiro, e ultimamente era o que ela estava fazendo mais. Ouviu com atenção o que tinha pra dizer e sorriu no final, até achando bonitinho o jeito dela falar.**

_- Tenho certeza que não vai ser por causa disso que vou morrer._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entindo-se mais calma depois de colocar pra fora tudo que pesava em seu peito, encostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão. Ainda mantinha seu ar pensativo, refletindo os últimos instantes, tudo que dissera, tudo que lhe fora dito. Sua paz logo acabaria, precisava estar pronta ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abraçou-a mais e se manteve em silêncio. Tinha algumas dúvidas sobre a viagem, o quanto de cuidado teria que tomar quando Abel voltasse, até cair no nome do filho. Olhou-a de repente e passou a mão sobre sua barriga com cuidado.**

_- Tem algum nome em mente? _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****obriu a mão dele com as próprias. Aquela era uma cena impensável. Parou e refletiu. Verdade é que ainda não havia pensado em nomes, não que não tivesse sua lista de favoritos, como toda mulher ─**

- **B**_em, Angelo, se for menino, ou Emanuela, se for menina_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Iniciou um carinho lento no local enquanto ouvia os nomes que ela gostava mais. Até aceitaria o nome de menino, mas não gostou nem um pouco do de menina. **

_**-**__ Tem mais opções?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **A**_lgum problema? Estou aberta a sugestões_

◦⊰─ **N****ão seria intransigente, porém, realmente gostava dos seus nomes. Como ele era o pai da criança, ao menos o deixaria falar. Porém, não tinha em mente a possibilidade de vir a mudar de ideia ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_**- **__Não gostei do nome de menina. Fale outro._

→ **Percebeu pela forma que ela falou que não tinha gostado, mas não se importou. Queria ver se tinha mais opções ou se iria se irritar por isso.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão. Sugira algo melhor_

◦⊰─ **A**** forma como era direto sem nem ao menos se justificar a irritava. Era o nome que ela queria e pronto, quem estava carregando a criança era ela. Se a escolha era tão ruim, ele desse uma opção melhor ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Giulia._

→ **Nem era exatamente um nome que gostava, era apenas pra ver a reação dela, como sabia que estava ficando irritada. Claro que iria ajudar a ficar cada vez pior por puro prazer. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **M**_ichela ou Cecilia, então_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu por reflexo, já que achara o nome dito por ele horroroso ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não, prefiro Beatrice._

** Rebateu, agora por provocação.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **P**_or que está fazendo tanto caso?_

◦⊰─ **P****erguntou já ficando levemente irritada com as recusas sucessivas a todos os nomes que dizia ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Porque seu gosto para nomes é péssimo. _

**→ Respondeu como se não fosse nada, já imaginando alguma reação negativa. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****e afastou dele, encarando-o sem acreditar no que ouvira. Deu o benefício da dúvida, esperou para ouvir novamente, pois não acreditava no que lhe havia sido dito ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Conseguiu parte do que queria. Segurou-a para que não se afastasse tanto e então perguntou como quem não soubesse de nada.**

_- O que foi?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****egou um travesseiro e usou-o para acertar o irmão. Seu gesto valia mais do que palavras, além de ser mais seguro do que usar as mãos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou sem reação ao sentir o travesseiro, já que esperava o tapa pra poder dar continuidade no seu plano. Puxou-o de suas mãos e o jogou nela mesma, sem força. **

_- Guerra de travesseiros entre irmãos, é isso?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ovamente, pegou outros dois travesseiros e jogou nele, agora com um pouco mais de força. Sabia que não o machucaria, mas queria descontar nele a frustração dos nomes. Depois, respondeu com palavras misteriosas, de muitos significados ─**

- **N**_unca fomos irmãos _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tentou se defender e até chegou a jogar um dos travesseiros nela de volta, mas parou quando ouviu a frase. Sem entender muito bem o porquê dela falar isso assim, e agora. Perguntou.**

_- E porque não?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** pergunta do irmão a deixara um pouco decepcionada com sua capacidade de compreensão. Não diria nada além daquilo. De fato, nunca foram muito do tipo fraterno, nunca se trataram como irmãos de verdade, sempre se detestando e tentando passar um por cima do outro. Agora estavam, se possível ainda mais longe de serem irmãos. Podiam se denominar namorados, amantes, marido e mulher, mas definitivamente não de irmãos. Jogou mais um travesseiro ─**

- **I**_diota_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não conseguiu ouvir dela o que queria. Desviou do travesseiro que tinha sido jogado e a puxou pela roupa para perto novamente, abraçando-a por trás apertado para que não escapasse dele. Abaixou o rosto e, sorrindo, sussurrou. **

_- Ou é porque somos namorados?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****entou sair, mas ele era muito maior e mais forte do que ela. A simples menção daquela palavra a fez ficar mais vermelha do que as vestes de Cardeal que geralmente usavam. Nunca havia pensado no que eles tinham com palavras taxativas. Admitia que tinham "algo", mas não ousara dar um nome, pois não tinha a menor esperança que fosse durar tanto tempo, ou render frutos. Agora parecia o momento de dar um nome, ainda que achasse a escolha inadequada. Não disse nada, só abaixou a cabeça para que ele não a visse corar enquanto tentava fugir do abraço ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou-a escapar depois de um tempo por não ouvir nada vindo dela. Agora estava em dúvidas se deveria ou não ter dado nome ao que estavam tendo. Manteve-se em silêncio, agora. Queria ver se viria algo dela ou se mudaria de assunto.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****olta, não ousou se virar para o irmão. Tendo tomado uma certa distância, respirou algumas vezes até ter coragem para falar ─**

- **A**_mantes_

◦⊰─ **N****amorados era um nome muito bonito, muito polido e, principalmente, social. Eles não eram nada daquilo. Começaram no escuro, contra a vontade dela, em algo que não era nada bonito e puramente carnal. Não, eles mereciam um nome que de fato se adequasse ao segredo que carregavam, à discrição, e ao fato de que nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Como numa tragédia shakespeariana, só poderiam levar o nome de amantes ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Sim, amantes._

→ **Sorriu de canto ao ouvir a irmã. Achou que ela fosse ignorar esse assunto por não poderem ficar juntos em público, mas se enganou e mostrou-se feliz por isso. Tocou seu braço para se aproximar novamente, já tinha visto a irmã corada algumas vezes e achou até que ela já tivesse se acostumado. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ara sua felicidade, já se sentia bem menos constrangida, o bastante para a cor de seu rosto voltar ao normal. Sentiu que ele a tocara e, sem nenhum motivo aparente, pegou um travesseiro e jogou no irmão ─**

_- __**V**__ai ser Emanuela e fim de conversa_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Q****uando foi falar, sentiu o travesseiro na cara outra vez. Riu baixo e o jogou de volta nela. Ouviu que o nome seria o que ela tinha escolhido, puxou-a para se deitar na cama, deitando-se sobre ela em seguida com a ideia de voltar a irrita-la.**

_- Não, vai ser Giulia. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****esviou para que não fosse acertada pela própria arma. Porém, antes que pudesse usá-la, foi derrubada e subjugada. Ao ouvir ser contrariada, estapeou o rosto de irmão, não com força, mas de forma simbólica, o bastante para fazer algum barulho. Ia ser o que ela quisesse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu largo com o tapa, como quem não se importava ou gostava. Retribuiu a agressão com o início de um beijo, mas parou na metade para provoca-la ainda mais. **

_- Continua sendo o que eu quero__._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****lhou verdadeiramente irritada com a provocação. Como não havia impedimentos, estapeou-o, agora com força, para que doesse mesmo. Ia fazê-lo deixar de querer, fosse de uma forma, ou de outra ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou-a dar mais um tapa, porém, logo a segurou pelas mãos, prendendo-a na cama. Encostou os lábios nos dela, mesmo sabendo que não seria correspondido, provocando. **

_- Não me bata, minha irmã. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****entou se soltar e, como não conseguisse, tentou mordê-lo. Porém, ele se afastou em tempo de evitar os dentes. Bateria o quanto quisesse, faria o que quisesse, pois ele era dela. Agora era uma questão de honra ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Jogou o corpo para o lado, deitando-se na cama para ver o que ela iria fazer, além de tentar bater o quanto pudesse. Puxou o travesseiro para esconder o rosto, enquanto ria baixo da raiva dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****olta, sentou-se sobre a barriga do irmão e puxou o travesseiro que o protegia, jogando-o para longe. Depois, debruçou-se sobre ele, agarrando-o pelos pulsos para prendê-lo na cama. Agora ela estava no controle ─**

- **Q**_uem manda agora?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Mordeu os lábios ao senti-la daquela forma, por cima. Olhou a posição dela e sorriu malicioso, deixando ser preso só para ver até onde ela iria chegar. Levantou a cabeça próxima ao rosto dela e sussurrou.**

_- Eu._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****pertou os pulsos, cravando suas unhas com força. Ela mandava ali e mostraria isso. Moveu-se só um pouco, empinando os quadris, para depois abaixar o rosto ao lado do ouvido do irmão e sussurrar ─**

- **A**_cho que não_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou os pulsos que eram presos pelas unhas e jogou o peso do corpo sobre o dela ao ouvir, deitando-se por cima e prendendo suas mãos com as próprias na cama novamente, entre as pernas dela. Sorriu, vitorioso.**

_- E agora? _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****orriu, olhando sua situação. Não significava nada ─**

- **C**_ontinuo no comando. Você terá o que eu deixar. Esse é o verdadeiro poder _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu vou ter o que eu quiser ter, minha irmã... _

**→ Rebateu em um sussurro próximo ao ouvido dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****iu, era engraçado atiçá-lo daquela forma. Gostava de testar seus limites, principalmente quando se tratava de negar-lhe algo que desejava, fosse nos assuntos de Estado, fosse na cama ─**

- **T**_ente_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apertou seus pulsos na cama, levemente irritado pela provocação. Soltou suas mãos e puxou sua camisola pra cima, voltando a segurar suas mãos. **

_- Sabe que eu vou conseguir se tentar._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão conteve o riso debochado. Estava nitidamente se divertindo. Ratificou as palavras dele ─**

- **S**_e, e somente se, eu quiser que consiga_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Parou pra pensar no que ela tinha dito, e resolveu tentar usar contra ela. **

_- Então quer dizer que no começo você queria?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** pergunta foi maliciosa. Não iria responder algo do tipo, pois era uma afronta aos bons costumes uma dama falar de sua pessoalidade assim. Manteve-se silente sobre o assunto por alguns instantes, até ter a ideia perfeita, talvez um pouco ofensiva, mas serviria para mostra-lo seu devido lugar ─**

- **N**_ão confunda querer algo com a impossibilidade de tomar medidas _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deu o resultado que queria. Ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas e puxou sua calcinha para baixo lentamente, enquanto a olhava e conversava. Iria mostrar que era ele quem estava no comando.**

_**- **__E quais medidas vai usar aqui?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **B**_em, meu querido irmão..._

◦⊰─ **A****ssistiu enquanto ele tirava sua roupa, sem parecer se importar muito. Porém, quando terminou, levantou um pouco as pernas, se posicionando melhor para ele. Depois, ergueu o busto, provocativa, e sussurrou com um sorriso ─**

- **E**_u sempre posso gritar. Não esqueça que tenho um subordinado do outro lado da porta_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou a peça que tinha tirado na cama. Deslizou as mãos pelas coxas dela, apertando, como se estivesse puxando para mais perto. Olhou entre suas pernas sem disfarçar. Estava achando estranho ela não estar com vergonha. Ouviu o que tinha a dizer e sorriu desafiador.**

_**-**__ Arrisca. Grita, pra ver o que eu faço... _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **D**_uvida que eu grite?_

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que a pegasse como quisesse. Era bom quando ele a apertava, e as vezes o fazia tão forte que deixava marcas, mas era igualmente bom. Só não gostou quando ele olhou seu corpo, causando que fechasse as pernas involuntariamente para se esconder. Tinha um pouco de vergonha, não de ser tocada, mas de ser olhada. O enfrentou com suas palavras ─**

- **O**_ que poderá fazer?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não deixou que fechasse as pernas, porém parou de olhar só mantendo os apertões nas pernas. Pegou da cama a roupa que tinha tirado dela e balançou no dedo enquanto falava. **

_**- **__Primeiro, a porta está trancada. Segundo, eu posso tampar sua boca com isso e te prender com o cinto. Quer arriscar?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****orriu. Se era assim que iam brincar, estava certo, então. Tomou ar nos pulmões e se preparou para gritar. Não ia fazer de verdade, mas queria ver como ele reagiria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou-a, desafiado. Tirou o cinto da calça e puxou as mãos dela rápido pra cima, prendendo com o cinto na cama. Ainda segurando suas mãos pra ver se estava firme, abaixou ou rosto e sorrindo, provocou. **

_**- **__Grita bem alto agora, pra eu poder ouvir direito. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **I****nterrompeu o grito ao vê-lo tirar o cinto e prende-la. Então ele já havia cumprido uma parte, faltava o resto. Ele teria que provar que era esse homem todo. Tomou fôlego novamente para gritar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Duvidou que fosse tentar gritar duas vezes, mas sem se importar de cumprir o que tinha dito, tampou a boca dela como o avisado. Ajoelhou-se na cama para poder vê-la novamente e sorriu pela situação. Abriu o botão da calça e abaixou o zíper, mas parou, só pra ver o que faria.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****entou se soltar e livrar a boca, mas não conseguia sem as mãos. Viu que ele estava se divertindo, mas não deixaria as coisas tão fáceis por muito tempo. Ao notar que ele tirava a roupa, levantou um pé e empurrou-o para longe. Ainda tinha as pernas para resistir ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Desviou do pé e o segurou com força. Aproximou-se mais entre suas pernas, para que não conseguisse mais usar os pés para empurrar. Bateu com a mão aberta sobre sua coxa em um tapa estalado. Fazia tempo que não batia nela e até chegou a sentir falta. Estava se divertindo ali e não se importou em mostrar com o sorriso. Provocou.**

_**-**__ Porque não grita agora, minha irmã?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****nrijeceu o corpo ao receber o tapa. Era lógico que não poderia reagir, que não poderia mais gritar. Parou de se debater, não o daria mais esse gosto. Olhou-o com certa raiva, desafiando-o a fazer melhor do que aquilo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abaixou a calça com calma e se aproximou até encostar com as pernas por baixo das dela para apoiar. Encaixou-se na irmã e a penetrou com força, bruto. Iria mostrar que faria melhor do que só prende-la. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****ordeu o tecido com força ao receber o irmão dentro de si. A impressionava como ele sempre encontrava novas maneiras de fazer a mesma coisa, especialmente quando incluía sadismo. Mas não se daria por vencida, não iria ceder. Ao menos não ainda ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Por mais que a irmã tentasse não mostrar o que sentia, podia ver por suas reações. Segurou-a pelas coxas para puxa-la mais contra o corpo, mesmo que fosse prender seus braços onde estavam amarrados. Continuou com os movimentos do quadril, acrescentando só mais força para vê-la ceder mais rápido.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** penetrava tão fundo e tão rápido que imaginou se não iria rasgar, tal era o calor que sua pele emanava. Moveu as mãos e, ainda que estivessem presas, usou para se segurar à cama, apertando a cabeceira para tentar aliviar a tensão de seu corpo. Queria mais, muito mais dele ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou ajoelhado, olhando o movimento do corpo dela quando a penetrava com força. Sentia prazer em vê-la daquela forma, sem poder se mover ou impedi-lo de qualquer coisa. Viu suas mãos e percebeu que já era um sinal, porém queria mais. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****rqueou as costas, à medida que era empurrada pra cima com o movimento dos corpos. Gostava quando ele era bruto, quando a dominava. O conhecera assim, e até o preferia assim do que quando era gentil. Era excitante, como se extravasasse toda fúria que sentira durante anos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deitou-se sobre ela, apoiando os braços na cama, como sempre fazia. Gostava de sentir seu corpo contra o dela. Continuou a movimentar o quadril com força, parecia sempre estar com raiva de alguma coisa quando tinha relações com ela, mesmo que não fosse, por conta de seu jeito bruto. Mas acreditava que ela gostava, já que não falava nada e tinha reações positivas. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****evantou os quadris e as pernas, fechando-as levemente ao redor do corpo dele. Assim, aumentava o contato entre ambos, permitindo que fosse cada vez mais fundo, além de dar a impressão que queria prendê-lo, mas sem fazer de fato. Não teria graça segura-lo e mostrar que queria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Entendia o que ela queria quando o segurava com as pernas, e resolveu não esperar tanto dessa vez. Continuou a movimentar o quadril só que com movimentos mais curtos para provocar reações maiores. Queria ver até onde ela iria aguentar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia o que ele estava fazendo e o que pretendia provocar. Estava ficando mais molhada, podia sentir como ele se movia fácil dentro de seu corpo. Mexeu os quadris para que retornasse aos movimentos longos. Queria dar prazer a ele e inverter o jogo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não entendeu o que ela pretendia com aquilo, mas se lembrou da disputa do dia anterior na sala dela. Não a deixaria conseguir o que queria, então, segurou seu quadril para poder fazer o que queria, continuando com os movimentos curtos, fundo e rápidos.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****quilo já era golpe baixo. Mais do que uma violência, aquilo era uma humilhação. Não ia deixar que continuasse. Ainda que a prendesse, usaria de seu autocontrole sobre o próprio corpo. Era uma satisfação que não o daria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou o que fazia, duvidava que sua indiferença iria durar muito tempo. Divertia-se em vê-la se segurar pelo próprio orgulho. Ela sabia que quem comandava na cama era ele e não tinha como lutar contra isso. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****rendeu a respiração uma vez, depois outra, depois outra e outra, sucessivamente, sempre tentando pegar o máximo de ar ao seu redor. Era como se estivesse sufocando. Seu corpo incendiava e o peso sobre seus pulmões do enorme corpo do irmão a deixava sem ar. Aquilo não iria terminar bem ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Percebeu que tinha algo estranho por não sentir a respiração dela contra o corpo e ajoelhou-se, como no começo. Puxou o pano da boca dela e em seguida lhe deu um tapa forte no rosto, como punição por ter feito parar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **D**_esgraçado! _

◦⊰─ **G****ritou imediatamente após a retirada do pano de sua boca. O tapa fora forte, mas nada que a machucasse. De certa forma, já estava acostumada. Apenas sua fúria aumentou ─**

- **O**_ que pensa que está fazendo?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Quieta, ou eu coloco outra vez._

**→ Avisou. Percebeu que ela estava com raiva e gostava daquilo, pensou até em soltar suas mãos só para ver o que iria fazer, mas deixaria para depois. Voltou a movimentar-se dentro dela, como se nada tivesse acontecido. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****iante da ameaça e por ele retornar os movimentos contínuos, não teve como responder. Fechou os olhos por um instante, enquanto prendia a respiração e sentia o membro deslizar por sua cavidade de forma brutal. Sem ter o que a impedisse de gemer, mordeu o lábio inferior. Iria aguentar o quanto pudesse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deitou-se novamente por cima dela, mas não chegou a jogar o peso do corpo por se segurar pelos braços. Era a posição mais fácil pra fazer o que queria, e logo voltou aos últimos movimentos que fazia antes de ter que parar. Iria mostrar que ele estava no controle. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****rqueou as costas instintivamente, enquanto ia fechando as pernas devagar ao redor do irmão. Não que estivesse raciocinando o que fazia, pois apenas seu corpo sabia o que estava acontecendo. Deixava-se levar pela corrente de sensações que a invadia. Estava amarrada, não poderia fazer muita coisa ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Iria esperar mais um pouco para solta-la. Estava testando o quanto ela aguentaria se controlar e ele também, já que estava ali há um tempo. Continuou com os movimentos fundos, mesmo que curtos e rápidos, já que sabia que era o que surtia efeito. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****á estava abusando de sua paciência, tentando induzi-la a finalizar o ato antes dele. Mas ela não o faria. Ainda que estivesse delicioso, ainda que gostasse mais do que qualquer outra coisa, não finalizaria agora. Botou isso em sua cabeça de tal forma que suas pernas chegaram a tremer e fechar um pouco. Ia manter seu controle ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Entendeu o jogo da irmã e chegou até a se preocupar por não saber quanto tempo iria aguentar ali. Continuou o que fazia, porém levou uma das mãos para cima e soltou as da irmã. Por mais que gostasse dela presa, também gostava das mãos dela sobre seu corpo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****eu primeiro ato foi empurrá-lo para que se afastasse. Iria ser arredia, como ele estava merecendo, insubordinada e rebelde. Não iria permitir que a usasse. Se estava querendo jogar sujo, ela já havia aprendido como ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou seus pulsos com força, apertando-os para não empurra-lo novamente. Desistiu, por enquanto de fazê-la gozar, então, agora a penetrava com força e fundo, com raiva pelo primeiro ato dela. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****om o fim das tentativas de finalizar, pôde ficar aliviada e aproveitar o momento. Mais do que isso, colocar em prática sua ideia de levá-lo à loucura. Arqueou o corpo, para um melhor encaixe e começou a gemer baixinho, cada vez que ele entrava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sentiu-se provocado com os gemidos e a forma como estava, imaginava o que ela pretendia, mas resolveu não fazer nada por enquanto, apenas se controlar e continuar a forma como se encaixava na irmã.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercebendo que ele não se alterara, apelou. Puxou-o com os pés contra o próprio corpo, apertando-o em si, para que fosse ainda mais fundo. Sabia que ele gostava quando ela agia. Faltava ver o quanto ele gostava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ela estava agindo, e isso era muito raro. Gostava muito quando acontecia, mesmo que fizesse com que perdesse o controle, mas iria ver até onde ela iria chegar com aquilo. Ficou indiferente ao ser puxado, e apenas continuou a movimentar-se dentro dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda com as mãos presas, moveu os dedos de forma a arranhá-lo um pouco com as unhas. Queria que ele as soltasse, e já se mostrava aparentemente dócil ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou seus pulsos assim que sentiu ser arranhado, acreditava que ela já estava gostando e não teria mais problemas com isso. Estava preocupado com o tempo que iria aguentar ali, sabia que era um jogo da irmã para dar o troco da brincadeira da sala, mas pagaria pra ver até onde ela iria agir. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****nvolveu-o com as mãos e arrastou as unhas pelas costas com força, cravando-as por final nos ombros. O faria sentir dor, daquela forma que tanto gostavam. Faria alcançar o êxtase, como somente dentro dela ele conseguia fazer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou o ar pesado ao sentir as unhas sobre as costas, chegando a perder a força dos braços tamanho prazer que sentia em sentir dor. Não a deixaria ganhar fácil assim. Tentou esquecer o que estava sentindo, mesmo que fosse impossível. Não estava conseguindo ficar indiferente com aquilo, mas voltou a mostrar não se importar tanto.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercebeu o quanto ele gostara. Estava conseguindo o que queria. Passou as mãos fazendo carinho pelas costas, para depois arrastar as unhas novamente até os ombros. Faria quantas vezes fosse necessário ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Com a continuidade, conseguiu se acostumar com as passadas de mão ao ponto de fingir não se importar mais. Existiam efeitos, e fortes, mas conseguia esconder até que bem. Iria continuar esse jogo até ver a irmã por cima dele. Já que ela queria algo dele, teria que dar algo também.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **Q****uando ele deixou de reagir como ela queria, percebeu ser o momento de adotar nova tática. Correu uma mão pelo seu peito, até a virilha, e acariciou-o lentamente. Essa era apenas a primeira, de muitas ideias que pretendia aplicar aquela noite ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou-a descer a mão, mas estava tão concentrado que nem surtiu efeito. Não seria tão fácil assim de dobra-lo, e ela teria que fazer muito melhor para isso.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão tendo o efeito esperado, teve que mudar novamente. Empurrou-o com força, de forma súbita, para que caísse deitado sobre a cama. Ficou de joelhos e foi então de quatro subindo pelo seu corpo lentamente, olhando-o a todo o momento e esperando como reagiria, até parar com os rostos muito próximos e sorrir maliciosamente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia no que acabaria aquilo, mas gostava quando vinham atitudes dela. Sorriu da mesma forma para a irmã e a beijou em seguida, para mostrar que era isso que queria, ainda que, ao mesmo tempo, não quisesse por saber que não iria aguentar espera-la. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **B****eijou suavemente e se afastou rápido. Não queria se demorar muito em preliminares, mas alcançar logo seu objetivo. Sentou-se sobre o membro rígido do irmão e começou a cavalgar em movimentos lentos, longos, provocando-o de início ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Mordeu os lábios, forte, ao senti-la por cima, a falta de costume causava o dobro de prazer nessas situações. Colocou uma mão sobre sua cintura e a outra na coxa, apertando-a para tentar se prender em outra coisa que não fosse o que a irmã fazia. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****omo ele demonstrava estar gostando, incrementou. Abaixou-se levemente sobre o irmão e colocou as duas mãos sobre seu peito, ficando quase deitada. Enquanto isso, foi intensificando os movimentos, não mais apenas para cima e para baixo, mas para frente e para trás. Não ia muito rápido, iria fazer bem aos poucos, pois ela mesma estava adorando ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apoiou os pés na cama para poder se mover também, ****mesmo que por baixo dela. Tentava perder o foco do que fazia, para se controlar por mais tempo, mas a irmã tinha aprendido muito bem como deixa-lo preso em algo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****iu da forma como o irmão tentava se conter. Logo chegaria onde esperava. Levantou-se e ficou sentada, ainda se movimentando, agora o observando cada vez que levantava e abaixava. Sempre mais rápido, esperava acompanhar a reação do irmão. Queria vê-lo quando alcançasse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava sentindo o que fazia com ela na pele, mas não se importava, não como a irmã ao ponto de corar. Sabia que já estava chegando no que ela queria ver, então em um movimento rápido, levantou-se na cama e a segurou com um dos braços. Jogou-a de costas para ele e a puxou pela cintura, para que ficasse de quatro. Era obvio que não deixaria ser visto, era ele quem comandava ali. Penetrou-a novamente, segurando sua cintura para puxar contra o corpo e fazer movimentos contrários para que pudesse terminar o que tinha começado.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi impossível se defender, tal a força e rapidez foram empregadas para virá-la. Como a ela não agradava muito a posição dominante, não contestou. Ao contrário, sentiu-se ainda mais excitava pela forma súbita como ele reassumira o controle, e agora faziam sexo como animais. Tornou a gemer, era como se seu ar faltasse. Assim como ele, não duraria mais muito tempo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já estava respirando mais forte, cansado. Mas, não iria entregar assim, daria seu máximo para não chegar antes do que ela. As noites agora estavam virando disputa de quem aguentava mais, e não aceitaria perder isso para a irmã. Mordia os lábios, tentando se conter, puxando-a com força contra o corpo, pela cintura. Já estava perdendo o controle e ela podia notar pela força que colocava em qualquer movimento que fazia.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ra um ato quase bestial. Os quadris batiam com tanta força que a cama começava a tremer. A cada nova investida, Catherina gemia mais alto, quase gritando. Estava atuando em seu limite, mas ainda aguentava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Investiu mais algumas vezes com força, mas não conseguiu segurar por tanto tempo e chegou antes da irmã ao seu clímax. Mesmo cansado, não parou. Queria ver até onde a irmã iria aguentar ali.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** sentiu ejacular dentro de si, o líquido quente que agora escorria de seu corpo, deixando-a tão lubrificada que a penetração apenas se intensificava. Não foi possível resistir e, como o irmão mantinha os movimentos, logo ela também alcançava o êxtase, por vezes consecutivas. Depois de vários segundos, finalmente seus braços cederam e caiu de bruços sobre o colchão, exausta ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Parou aos poucos os movimentos que fazia com o quadril ao senti-la deitar. Em seguida, deitou também ao lado da irmã na cama, cansado, ainda respirando rápido. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **V****isou-se de barriga pra cima, deitada ao lado do irmão. Sua respiração relaxava aos poucos, junto com seus músculos cansados. Mas o exercício valera a pena. Lançou um olhar breve, desviando logo em seguida, envergonhada. Mirou o teto. Eram bons naquilo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou a calça para cima, mas não se importou em fechar. Já estava se recuperando. Era normal aquele clima depois do ato, então olhou para a irmã deitada do seu lado e passou a mão por seus cabelos, em silêncio.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****orriu, notavelmente constrangida. Não sabia por que se sentia assim todas as vezes, mas apenas acontecia de se sentir. Por isso ficou bem quieta, apenas recebendo o carinho ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu ao notar a vergonha da irmã, não sabia muito bem o que fazer para não deixa-la ficar assim todas as vezes, mas sabia que logo iria passar. Continuou brincando com os dedos entre seus cabelos enquanto prestava atenção em todos seus movimentos.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_ntão_

◦⊰─ **V****irou-se de lado, para o irmão, e tocou-lhe o peito com suavidade, usando apenas as pontas dos dedos. Entretida nessa tarefa, perguntou subitamente em tom de brincadeira ─**

- **E**_stá tentando me engravidar de gêmeos?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não conseguiu se manter sério com a pergunta e riu baixo. Envolveu a irmã com um dos braços enquanto prestava atenção na mão dela, que corria por seu peito. Respondeu da mesma forma, sorrindo.**

_- Não... São muitos nomes pra escolher._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****hegou-se mais para perto. Era estranha a forma como as coisas evoluíam entre eles. Jamais esperava. Aproveitou a deixa para retornar à insistência─**

- **E**_ vamos manter quais nomes, enfim?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Giulia e Angelo. _

**→ Insistiu. Sabia que a irmã não iria parar de falar dos nomes até conseguir deixar o que queria, mas não iria ceder tão fácil. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****lhou-o contrariada e se afastou, dando as costas ao virar para o outro lado. Ia insistir até o fim por seus nomes, especialmente por ter detestado a escolha dele para o nome feminino ─**

- **E**_manuela _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Virou-se na cama para o lado que ela estava e a abraçou, estava mais carinhoso do que o normal. **

_- Escolheu o nome do menino, quero escolher o nome da menina._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão respondeu, deixando-se envolver em seus braços. Sabia que ele tinha sua parcela de razão. Então apenas ficou calada, enquanto ainda estava lucrando e ele era carinhoso ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Cansado dos nomes, deu o braço a torcer e aceitou o que ela queria. Abaixou o rosto e sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.**

_- Acho que posso viver com Emanuela..._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****atisfeita, e um pouco surpresa com tal atitude, sorriu, ainda que tentasse esconder o contentamento, se mantendo de costas para o irmão. Sem dúvida, ele mudara muito ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou-a por cima sorrir, sabia que estava cedendo demais e já era hora de parar. Deitou-se como antes, agora encarando o teto. Algo o incomodava, mas não iria comentar. Desviou o olhar para a irmã, em silêncio.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercebeu a mudança e preocupou-se. Virou-se para o irmão, notando como ele ficara quieto subitamente e decidiu perguntar ─**

- **A**_lgo o incomoda?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não tinha certeza se era o assunto mal resolvido sobre ela ir viajar, sempre que tocava no tema, a irmã dava um jeito de escapar. Olhou-a depois de um tempo e perguntou. **

_- Quando vamos viajar?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ntão era essa a pergunta que não queria calar. Abriu a boca, mas logo a fechou. Tinha que planejar muito bem a resposta antes de dizer algo que pudesse comprometê-la ─**

- **E**_u viajarei amanhã para Milão_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E se eu não perguntasse, iria saber só amanhã quando você já estivesse longe. Me fez jurar que não esconderia nada de você, mas você escondeu. _

**Falou mais irritado, sentando-se na cama em seguida, de costas para a irmã. Não gostava quando ela fazia esse tipo de coisa, e parecia já ser de costume.  
**  
_- Eu vou com você para Milão._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **V**_ocê não me deixou outra escolha _

◦⊰─ **N****ão gostava de usar artifícios apelativos, especialmente em uma situação tão delicada. Porém, não tendo outra opção, só o que poderia fazer era utilizar da chantagem emocional. Ainda que estivesse se colocando em risco, rezava em seu interior para que o irmão se importasse mais com ela ─**

- **S**_e tentar me acompanhar, será pior, não irei mais. Sabe o que vai acontecer se eu não for_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E quando se vê sem escolha, mente. _

**→ Já mais irritado, olhou para a irmã ao ouvir a segunda frase. Não poderia impedi-la de ir por saber que o errado tinha sido ele. Levantou-se da cama e foi pegando suas roupas pelo quarto, em silêncio. Parou próximo da cama e a olhou nos olhos quando resolveu falar. Suas palavras saíram mais geladas do que o normal, em um aviso.**

_- Se acontecer alguma coisa nessa viagem com você ou com meu filho, você não vai se perdoar por não ter me deixado ir junto._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****ico perplexa com a frieza do irmão, quase como se ele estivesse lhe desejando mal. Por isso sua resposta foi cruel. Ainda que viesse de um rosto inexpressivo, foi muito pior do que jamais esperaria ser ─**

- **S**_e me acontecer qualquer coisa ou a meu filho, não teria sido você capaz de nos proteger_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou para a irmã, sem acreditar. Não esperava isso dela, nem gostava quando falava assim. Terminou de se arrumar, para não correr o risco de ninguém ver ou desconfiar de algo, e foi para a porta. **

_- Espero que não aconteça nada e boa viagem._

**→ Saiu do quarto sem esperar resposta, claramente irritado e incomodado com as palavras dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** observou sair, em silêncio. Dessa vez não iria pará-lo, pois, se ele estava ofendido, ela também estava. Acariciou a barriga, como se pudesse tocar o filho. Faria o melhor para ele, ainda que isso significasse entrar em conflito com quem lhe era importante. Ela seria uma boa mãe, uma sem arrependimentos ─**

**N.A.: **O maior capítulo até então! \o/ E Abel está de volta! Para a alegria da minha fãgirl! XDDD Eu teria adorado ver uma briga entre Fran e Abel. O Padre está cada vez mais perto da verdade. Cath e Fran falando sobre o pai... Eu acho isso um tópico excelente, mas muito pouco trabalho para o potencial que tem. Cath fazendo Fran jurar que nunca vai casar e ameaçando ele é hilário. E os nomes foi de zuação. xDDD Mas, a final de contas, o que eles dois são? Eu pensei muito nisso... Mas agora Cath já caiu na putaria, virou tudo brincadeira, parecem mesmo um casal. Mas eles, de fato, nunca foram irmãos. Essa coisa da viagem, Fran é muito chato! Ele não entende que toda essa insistência só coloca em risco a farça e a criança. Me deixa injuriada. Agora, respostas. Desista, por mais que eu tenha rido horrores imaginando Fran de rena natalina, já disse que ele mata Cath se ela fizer isso. Abel é sim um nada, ele é bobo, ele não tem atitude, ele nunca chegaria em Cath, e nem ela nele, então eles definitivamente não têm como ficar juntos, ainda mais que ele não ama ela. Nisso ai, pode ter certeza, o personagem foi seguido, (não que os outros não tenham sido, pois todos tivemos esse cuidado). Eu sei que posso fazer o que bem quiser, mas não posso fazer Abel imotivadamente se apaixonar por alguém que sempre teve ali do lado dele e ele não quis (porque ele não é cego, ele certamente viu). Eu criei um pretexto com Fran, eu modelei a história dele, e a coisa toda se encaixou e é convincente eu dizer que ele ama/é apaixonado/quer comer Cath desde sempre e que todo o ódio era só o disfarce de um desejo. Ela também é plausível dizer que sentiu algo por ele com o tempo, em especial devido à solidão, à tristeza, de não ser correspondida por Abel. Mas Abel... Se esse seria um grande problema, pois Abel gosta dela como amiga (e até nisso eu tenho minhas dúvidas, pois ele já deixou ela na mão...)(literalmente, com o perdão do tracadilho xDDD). Então, de onde viria esse sentimento? Por que não surgiu antes? Me responda isso de uma maneira coerente e eu posso pensar em planejar algum jogo. Obrigada e até a próxima.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**A Viagem**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****atherina embarcou na nave para Milão no dia seguinte. Esperava encontrar o irmão antes de ir embora, mas ele não compareceu. Certa de que ele ainda estaria enfurecido, não foi procurá-lo, prometendo a si mesma fazê-lo quando retornasse. Sendo assim, viajou para sua cidade natal, seu Ducado, para esperar até a criança nascer, longe dos olhos do Vaticano e do resto do mundo. A caminho do porto, longe do centro da cidade, um desastre aconteceu. Uma explosão vinda de ponto indeterminado acertou a carruagem que levava a Cardeal, ferindo não só a mesma como toda sua comitiva. Para sua sorte, Abel, que se recusara a embarcar em missão no dia anterior, a acompanhava e pôde salva-la dos destroços. Não houve tempo para procurar a origem do disparo. Abel levou a Duquesa imediatamente de volta para o Palácio do Vaticano. Quando Catherina chegou, desacordada, suas vestes estavam tingidas de sangue. Foi levada para o setor hospitalar e internada em estado de emergência, sendo submetida à cirurgia. Sua condição era grave ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ouviu rumores pelo Palácio do que estava acontecendo e não sabia se acreditava ou não. Preferiu ir ver. Saiu de sua sala e foi rapidamente para o setor hospitalar, sem se importar que alguém o visse. Estava preocupado com a irmã e o filho, mesmo que tentasse não acreditar nisso. Não sabia direito o que fazer, então foi olhando pelas salas até ver a irmã na cirurgia. Ficou ali, olhando, ainda tentando crer no que estava vendo. Não iria entrar, mas também não sairia dali até que fosse para o quarto. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****epois de horas intermináveis em procedimento cirúrgico, Catherina finalmente foi levada para seu quarto, ainda desacordada. Cercada de aparelhos, médicos e enfermeiras, a Duquesa permaneceu assistida por mais alguns minutos, até acordar de sua anestesia. Esperaram alguns momentos, para ter certeza que estava forte, e lhe deram o diagnóstico completo de sua ocorrência. Mandou todos se retirarem e proibiu qualquer pessoa, absolutamente qualquer um, de entrar no quarto. Essas ordens foram passadas ao Padre Tress, que a deixou sozinha ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Depois de horas em pé, esperando a irmã sair, a viu ser levada para o quarto. Não seguiu de perto as enfermeiras para não dar tão na cara o tamanho de sua preocupação. Ficou esperando no corredor as mesmas saírem do quarto dela e, quando viu que tinham o feito, foi rápido pra lá. Encontrou o Padre Tress na porta, mas não se importou. Já sabia que tinha ordens para deixa-lo entrar, então como de costume o fez, só que foi barrado. Não entendeu direito o que estava acontecendo ali, mas desviou a mão dele como pôde, bateu na porta e chamou a irmã, mesmo sem saber se estava acordada, irritado. **

_**-**__ Minha irmã! _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****uvir aquela voz através da porta depois de tudo que passou, era como a punição final. Ficou petrificada, incapaz de se mover ou produzir qualquer som. Sabia que devia deixá-lo entrar, contar o que aconteceu, mas não conseguia, não se imaginava fazendo isso. Respirou fundo, tentou gritar e manda-lo embora, mas nem isso era capaz, tal a sua devastação ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já irritado com o Padre Tress e com ela, que não falava nada, fechou a mão para bater na porta, esmurrando-a tamanha sua raiva. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ela e com o filho. Perdeu o controle de tal forma que gritou do outro lado da porta, assim como Abel tinha feito, sem se importar com o que os outros iriam falar ou pensar daquilo. **

_- CATHERINA! Me deixe entrar!_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssustou-se com as fortes pancadas na porta. Já estava entrando em pânico, imaginando como seria a reação do irmão quando soubesse. O desespero final foi o grito vindo do corredor. Precisava pará-lo, e a única forma era dando o que queria. Pegou o fone em sua gaveta e comunicou diretamente ao Padre Tress para que deixasse o Cardeal di Medici entrar, e apenas ele. Uma hora teria que enfrenta-lo, só não queria que fosse agora ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou pelo Padre e abriu a porta com brutalidade, fechando-a da mesma forma depois de entrar. Trancou a porta e foi para perto da irmã. Não parecia estar muito feliz, mesmo que não soubesse o que estava acontecendo ali. Sua vontade era jogar na cara o pedido de ter ido junto, mas deixou isso pra depois. Olhou para a irmã e perguntou.**

_- O que aconteceu?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ovamente se assustou ao ver a porta ser aberta com estrondo. Sentou-se na cama, recostada nos travesseiros, enquanto esperava o irmão se aproximar. A raiva dele parecia emanar no ar, deixando-a cada vez menor, especialmente devido ao motivo da última briga entre eles. Quando questionada, não teve coragem para responder. Abriu a boca uma, duas vezes, mas não conseguiu produzir som. Não conseguia exprimir os fatos sem lhe rasgarem a garganta ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostava de perguntar algo e não ter a resposta, ainda mais daquilo. Não aguentava esperar para saber o que tinha acontecido, queria saber como ela estava, como o filho estava. **

_- Responda, Catherina! _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão aguentou. Abaixou o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar. Não era do tipo que desmoronava com facilidade, não ficava emotiva nem quando sua situação era complicada, porém, em se tratando de seu filho, era como se não fosse ela mesma. Só conseguia chorar, sem dizer uma palavra ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer, mas sabia o quanto odiava vê-la chorar. Respirou fundo e se aproximou mais da irmã, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. Perguntou mais calmo, mesmo que não estivesse. Sabia que algo grave tinha acontecido, mas nem pensava em ser com seu filho. Insistiu pela preocupação e curiosidade.**

_- Minha irmã... O que aconteceu?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi se acalmando lentamente. Passou as mãos pelo rosto para enxugá-lo, enquanto encarava o lençol de cama. Seus olhos estavam nublados, como se tudo que enxergasse fosse o momento do incidente. Seu mundo havia parado ali. Falou com a voz fraca, embargada ─**

- **F**_omos atacados. Uma forte explosão. Me lembro de estar presa nos destroços da carruagem. De ver sangue. Quando acordei, já estava aqui. _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou para a irmã e passou a mão por seu rosto, para ajudar a limpar as lágrimas. Era bruto, mas tinha um grande problema em vê-la chorar. Abraçou a irmã com certo carinho enquanto escutava, mesmo que ainda com raiva.**

_- E está tudo bem agora com você e nosso filho. Quanto a quem fez isso, irei caça-lo e farei com que deseje a morte._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****squivou-se de suas mãos e tremeu ao ser abraçada. Estava aos pedaços, amedrontada. Ainda que soubesse que ele se importava com ela e essa era sua forma de demonstrar, temia a reação futura. Ao citar o filho, encarou o irmão diretamente, o pavor em sua face. A hora chegou. Abaixou o rosto e disse com pesar ─**

- **E**_ra um menino_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou-a na hora, agora sim irritado, talvez chateado, mas não sabia diferenciar as coisas. Sentou-se de costas para a irmã na cama, sem saber o que pensar ou falar. Ficou olhando para um ponto fixo na parede, enquanto parecia se quebrar por dentro. Por mais que parecesse não aceitar no começo e os problemas que iria trazer, era seu filho.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_le não resistiu _

◦⊰─ **T****ornou a chorar. Sem coragem para se mover, as lágrimas caiam por seu rosto até o lençol. Não havia mais nada a ser feito, exceto admitir a perda. No fundo, sentia-se culpada, mais do que por não ter levado uma guarda suficiente, por não ter previsto a possibilidade de um ataque. Sentia culpa por ter falhado como mãe ─**

- **S**_into muito_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou da mesma forma, sentado na cama. Ainda não conseguia acreditar, não estava acostumado com perdas, muito menos quando custava a gostar. Não queria ouvir a voz dela, estava se culpando por não ter ido junto, talvez pudesse fazer algo ou ter pensado nisso se não estivesse irritado demais um dia antes. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando entender o porquê de estar tão abalado daquela forma, e na frente dela, o que era pior.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****icou quieta, não havia mais nada a ser dito. Levantou o rosto e mirou o teto, o mesmo sob o qual foram tão felizes. Esse era o preço pelo seu pecado ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu deveria ter ido._

**Foi o que conseguiu falar, culpando-se para não responsabilizar a irmã de ter impedido sua ida. Desviou o olhar para a ela, mas não conseguiu sustentar, então continuou olhando para a parede do quarto, pensando no que fazer.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão havia argumentos. Se ele tivesse ido, poderia ser que tivesse uma chance, ou não. Provavelmente, nada seria diferente. Mas ao menos sua consciência não pesaria. Egoísmo de sua parte pensar assim. Pousou a mão sobre a barriga, mas logo tirou. Estava vazia, a final ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pensou em fazer varias coisas, desde se machucar a machuca-la, mas nada fez. Tirou a capa e o chapéu de Cardeal e sentou-se ao lado dela novamente na cama, agora a envolvendo nos braços direito. Não podia fazer qualquer coisa a não ser cuidar da mulher que amava. Trataria de descobrir quem tinha feito aquilo depois.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que a pegasse, agora parecendo menos assustada por já ter contado tudo. Encostou em seu peito, tocando-o com uma das mãos, logo em seguida fechando os olhos. Será que poderiam superar o ocorrido? Talvez, desde que tivessem um ao outro, tudo fosse possível ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ainda tentava entender a perda do filho e o ataque, não estava aceitando muito bem a situação, mas não comentou nada, e nem mostrava que isso o estava incomodando. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos dela, em forma de carinho. Seu único objetivo agora era fazer com que a irmã superasse a perda.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **M**_e desculpe_

◦⊰─ **R****epetiu atormentada. Agarrou as vestes do irmão, fechando os dedos com força, como se pudesse se segurar a ele emocionalmente. Presa contra seu corpo, sentia as lágrimas caírem silenciosas sobre suas mãos, mas não se importou. Ela era culpada e suportaria seu fardo agora ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não foi sua culpa._

**→ Apertou mais a irmã no abraço, queria passar segurança. Não se lembrava de vê-la tão vulnerável desde que eram crianças e isso até o assustava um pouco, por não saber como agir.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **B****alançou a cabeça negativamente. Não importava o que ele dissesse, sua culpa permaneceria para sempre ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Vamos superar isso._

**→ Claro que ele iria superar só depois de encontrar quem o fez, mas ela não precisava saber disso. **

_**- **__Agora você tem que descansar, minha irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão posso_

◦⊰─ **A****garrou-se mais uma vez, encolhendo o corpo contra o dele. Nunca mais conseguiria dormir em paz ─**

- **C**_omo poderia depois de tudo o que aconteceu?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- É o único jeito de tentar esquecer._

**→ Passou a mão por cima da dela, segurando-a. Ficaria com ela ali até que estivesse bem.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **J**_amais vou esquecer_

◦⊰─ **E****ra a verdade. A perda de seu filho, sua imprudência, a culpa e o sentimento de total desolação a preenchiam de tal forma que era impossível ter quaisquer expectativas de voltar a viver como antes ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Vamos ter que aprender a esquecer. Mas, vamos fazer isso juntos. _

** Apertou-a novamente no abraço tentando mostrar que estaria com ela sempre, mesmo que estúpido com as palavras.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****star em seus braços era reconfortante. O maior medo, da rejeição, já havia passado, e agora deveriam lidar com essa situação juntos. Era hora de crescer, amadurecer e aprender a serem adultos, enfrentar as perdas. No final, ela sempre poderia contar com ele, seu irmão, seu amante, talvez até seu melhor amigo. Balançou a cabeça positivamente e cedeu, fechando os olhos, ficando ali e logo adormecendo, exausta depois de tantos acontecimentos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deveria ir para seu quarto, mas não conseguia deixar a irmã sozinha, então ficou deitado ao lado dela, ainda abraçado. Não se importava mais em sumir tanto tempo de suas tarefas, não quando ela precisava. Ficou algumas horas olhando para o teto enquanto brincava com seus cabelos e pensava no ocorrido até pegar no sono também.**

**N.A.: **Para compensar o maior capítulo, o menor capítulo. E não venham dizer que ninguém esperava que ela fosse perder a criança, (lembrando que aborto é pecado - e crime -, u.ú). Eu acho que a reação dela foi a única possível nessa situação. Da mesma forma, eu não a culpo pelo que aconteceu (diferente de Francesco...), ela só estava tentando proteger o filho. Não teria feito diferença ter levado o irmão. Esse é o único capítulo sem sexo, pois não caberia em hipótese alguma numa situação assim. Quanto às respostas. K', você me ama, u.ú. Abel é mesmo um fofo, é pra casar, não pra fazer um sexo selvagem (isso é com Fran). Ela bem que podia ficar com os dois então (*apanha*). Por que você não acredita nesse amor de Cath e Fran? Agora se explique! ¬¬ Não é doença, é bunetenhuuuu! *.* Você nunca deixará de me amar, adimita, você é o Abel de minha vida. =** Eu penso mais além sim. T_T Certo, você provou um ponto, quanto ao romantismo de Abel. Vamos nos reunir para poder debater melhor esse assunto. Mas ainda prefiro Fran, essa de fazer mulher de "intocável", mulher tem é que pegar mesmo! Abel não aceitou, nem superou a morte de Lilith, isso fica claro no decorrer da história. Ele é altamente complexado com isso. Você é muito, muito chata, mas eu te perdoo, porque eu sei que você me ama. u.ú


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**O Remédio**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **U****ma semana se passou desde a morte do filho dos irmãos Cardeais. Catherina não dormia, não comia. Se possível dizer, não vivia, apenas sobrevivia. Passava a maior parte do tempo na capela, rezando dia e noite, esperando ser perdoada de seus pecados, que a alma de sua criança fosse para o paraíso. Quase não era mais vista, exceto em casos extremos de assuntos que competiam apenas a ela, enquanto chefe de divisão, além do Conselho dos Cardeais. Depois de tanto tempo se esquivando do convício social, um dia, sem motivo claro, resolveu aparecer. Não foi à capela, não comeu, não fez mais nada, apenas levantou da cama, vestiu-se e rumou para a sala do irmão mais velho. Estava decidida, mais do que nunca, quando bateu na porta ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Entre._

**→ Falou mais alto para quem fosse, poder ouvir. Estava há algumas horas na sala e já tinha até perdido a noção do tempo, preocupado com a irmã que não fazia mais nada, a não ser rezar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****ecebendo permissão, entrou na sala e, tão logo o fez, trancou a porta. Encostou-se contra a mesma por alguns segundos, esperando, pensando se falaria alguma coisa, mas talvez fosse melhor ficar em silêncio. Conversas sempre foram superestimadas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Esperava qualquer um, menos a irmã. Fazia um tempo que não a via, então reparou mais nela, vendo o que tinha mudado. Encostou os braços na mesa e a fitou, esperando saber o que estava acontecendo e o que ela precisava para sair de seu quarto e ir encontra-lo, já que não saia de lá nem para comer.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****le estava impressionado, era sua deixa. Andou até o irmão a passos largos, tirando o chapéu, as luvas e já começando a abrir o espartilho. Foi só o que teve tempo para tirar, até se aproximar o bastante para sentar de frente no colo do irmão, colocando uma perna em cada lado de sua cadeira, e beijá-lo fervorosamente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi seguindo com os olhos todos os movimentos enquanto ela se aproximava. Não estava entendendo muito bem o que acontecia, mas vê-la daquela forma o fez esquecer tudo. Retribuiu ao beijo da mesmo jeito, já que estava com saudade, vontade, não se encontravam desde o dia da viagem. Passou as mãos por suas costas, a puxando mais contra o corpo e terminando de tirar o espartilho com certa violência. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****egurava-o pela nuca com uma mão, puxando-o para si, intensificando o contato do beijo. Com a outra mão, abria o zíper da calça. Não estava com paciência para se importar com as demais peças de roupa. Fora ali para uma coisa, e uma coisa apenas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou seu vestido para cima com as duas mãos, até deixar suas coxas à mostra. Viu que ela não queria esperar e até achou bom, por conta dos dias afastados. Como já fazia tempo que não rasgava alguma peça de roupa dela, aproveitou e rasgou sua calcinha para tira-la mais rápido. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****atisfeita com a reação bruta do irmão, já se encontrava desimpedida. Enfiou a mão dentro da calça e tirou o membro já ereto. Estavam prontos. Sentou-se, sendo penetrada usando o peso do próprio corpo. Movia-se devagar, acostumando-se aos poucos com a fricção, ajustando-se à posição em que estava, descendo cada vez mais para que fosse fundo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou que a irmã se acostumasse, mas logo se levantou com ela dali. Não estava com vontade de ser comandado, hoje. Encostou-a contra a mesa, segurando por suas pernas, e a penetrou mais fundo, com vontade, bruto como de costume. Tentava entender o que a irmã queria com aquilo, mas deixaria para perguntar depois.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que ele fizesse como queria. Enquanto fizessem sexo loucamente, como dois animais, ele poderia usa-la como bem entendesse. Passou a mão sobre a mesa, tirando tudo que estava atrás de si e deitou, ficando mais confortável para que ele a penetrasse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou-a pela cintura com força, enquanto a puxava contra o quadril da mesma forma. Olhou a irmã por cima, gostava de ver o movimento do corpo dela, além de fazer com que os olhares se encontrassem para testa-la. Por mais que estivesse focado no que fazia, algo o dizia que ela não estava bem.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercorreu com as mãos o próprio corpo, descendo e indo parar no do irmão. Passou a língua sobre os lábios inconscientemente. Gostava do porte físico dele, atlético, com grandes músculos, como um verdadeiro militar. Atraía-lhe o tipo forte. Ergueu-se sou um pouco da mesa, apoiada em um dos cotovelos, ficando mais perto para tocar a barriga daquele homem, passando as unhas suavemente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Vê-la provocante assim só o excitava e fazia com que perdesse mais a noção do que deveria pensar. Talvez ela nunca tivesse mostrado o quanto gostava de seu corpo, e chegou até a sorrir de canto ao sentir suas unhas sobre a barriga. Mesmo achando diferente a forma da irmã agir, levou uma das mãos aos seus seios, apertando-o sem força. Não era de costume passar a mão assim nela, mas no caso ali eram carinhos trocados.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****rendeu-o com as pernas, puxando-o para si de forma brusca. Queria que entendesse que não estava ali para brincadeiras. Queria o sexo mais intenso de sua vida ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou ser preso e entendeu o recado com aquilo. Puxou-a pela roupa para cima, bruto, e iniciou movimentos mais rápidos enquanto a segurava com a mão livre pela cintura para seguir o ritmo de seu quadril. Se ela queria algo intenso, teria. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****á nua, restavam-lhe apenas as tradicionais meias brancas, que não eram nenhum impedimento. Percebeu os movimentos mais rápidos e intensos, com mais força. Acreditou que ele estivesse gostando tanto quanto a própria. Cobriu as mãos que a seguravam pela cintura, como se assim fosse possível ficar mais presa. Sentia-o invadindo seu ser, e nesse momento era tudo que importava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **De fato estava gostando, mesmo sabendo que tinha alguma coisa estranha naquilo. Segurava a irmã firme, puxando-a com força para ele enquanto os movimentos eram fortes e rápidos. Ela o desequilibrou de tal forma com sua entrada, que nem se lembrou do aborto há uma semana, e que não deveria estar fazendo tanto esforço. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****oveu uma perna sobre o ombro do irmão, ficando agora de lado na mesa. Era incomum que tomasse tais atitudes, mas queria de uma só vez todos os estímulos, todas as posições, todas as sensações que posse possível ter. Logo sua mente deixaria de existir e apenas o seu corpo permaneceria, sentindo o prazer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou a perna da irmã como apoio e pode movimentar-se ainda mais forte dentro dela. Era diferente ela tomar atitude de alguma coisa, não sabia se gostava ou se perguntava o que estava acontecendo. Optou por perguntar depois, estava mais preocupado no que fazia. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****stendeu um braço para o alto e agarrou-se na borda da mesa. Tentava se manter mais parada para que as investidas fossem mais eficazes, não que não já o sentisse da forma mais profunda possível, apenas para obter mais e mais ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Investia mais e mais forte, rápido, enquanto segurava ela pela perna e pelo braço, para que não de movesse na mesa de forma alguma. Era o que queria, parecendo precisar, pela forma que agia. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****ecidiu mudar de posição novamente, agora para algo mais ousado. Abaixou a perna que estava para cima, virando de costas para o irmão. Isso a deixava submissa, indefesa a qualquer perversidade que ele fizesse. E mais, vulnerável às investidas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ela estava o provocando e agindo mais do que o normal. Isso já estava causando nele fortes reações. Não aguentou esperar dessa vez ao vê-la tão submissa, de costas para ele, e, em mais algumas investidas, ejaculou dentro da irmã.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão esperava quando se sentiu preenchida com os fluidos do irmão, alcançando ela também o orgasmo quase instantaneamente. Deixou seu peso cair todo sobre a mesa, respirando ainda rápido. Precisava voltar ao normal, pois aquele era só o começo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou-se da irmã e voltou a sentar na cadeira para tentar recuperar o ar, enquanto olhava a irmã caída na mesa, naquela situação. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****e demorou apenas alguns instantes até levantar da mesa, já quase totalmente recuperada. Virou-se de frente para o irmão, apoiada com os quadris na beirada da mesa, e perguntou sarcástica ─**

- **I**_sso é tudo?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sério, olhou para a irmã, agora sim sem entender. Resolveu entrar no jogo para ver até onde ela iria.**

_**-**__ Sim, isso é tudo. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **F**_raco_

◦⊰─ **O**** esnobou sem a menor delicadeza. Naquele momento, não queria saber de sentimentos, apenas fazer tanto sexo quanto seu corpo aguentasse, com quem quer que lhe proporcionasse isso. Olhou para o lado, procurando as roupas ─**

- **V**_ou arranjar quem faça mais_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não se importou com a segunda frase, já que a primeira tinha sido o bastante para puxa-la pelos cabelos e jogar contra a cadeira de quatro.**

_- Fraco, minha irmã?_

**→ Encostou o membro por trás da irmã novamente, porém, na outra entrada. Penetrou-a de uma vez, sem se importar com a dor ou as reações dela. Iria trata-la como uma qualquer, para mostrar que não deveria falar assim dele.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão houve tempo para dizer mais nada. Logo era agarrada e jogada contra a cadeira, agarrando os braços da mesma para não cair. Quando ele a penetrou em local não habitual, a fez gritar, gemer tão alto que quase era possível ouvir fora da sala. Não, ele poderia ser qualquer coisa, mas certamente não era fraco. A força que usava contra ela, jogando seu corpo para penetrá-la, era mais intensa do que já experimentara. Conseguira exatamente o que procurava, um sexo brutal o suficiente para não fazê-la pensar em mais nada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Esqueceu que ali era sua irmã, até mesmo sua mulher. Iria trata-la como uma qualquer, era a punição que poderia dar pelas palavras. Segurou-a por seus cabelos, para ficar na posição que gostava e investia com força, com raiva, sem se preocupar com ela. Como se só ao terminar fosse se lembrar do que tinha a sua volta. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****uxada pelos cabelos, estava completamente indefesa. Não queria reagir, apenas continuar a fazer sexo pelo resto de sua vida, sendo usada sem parar. E quanto mais o irmão a penetrasse, por onde quer que fosse, quanto mais orgasmos tivessem, melhor ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deu mais uma volta no cabelo dela com a mão pra ficar firme e passou a puxa-la contra o corpo por ali. Viu que estava sem reação e não entendia aquilo, era para ao menos estar gemendo de dor. Era o que queria, puni-la. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emia alto mais uma vez, não sendo capaz de se conter, em um misto de dor e de um novo prazer que nunca esperara. Era para que ele continuasse e não parasse nunca. Sabia como a mente dele funcionava, e o machucaria quantas vezes mais precisasse para ser punida ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Gostava assim, quando ela mostrava o que sentia. As investidas foram ficando mais rápidas, intensas, ao tempo que ouvia a irmã gemer, mesmo que ainda não conseguisse ligar os pontos do por que dela estar daquela forma.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****echou os dedos com força nos braços da cadeira, controlando seu corpo para converter qualquer dor em prazer. Sua respiração estava ofegante, não era fácil aguentar duas vezes, mas estava pronta para esta e muitas mais ainda ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava com tanta raiva das palavras dela, estas que ficaram martelando em sua cabeça, que não se importava mais em se controlar, então batia o quadril contra ela com força, penetrando-a fundo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****s braços fraquejaram, tendo que apoia-los no assento da cadeira, abaixando ainda mais o corpo e a cabeça. Com o sangue palpitando em seus ouvidos, não sentia nada que não fosse o sexo. O mundo deixava de existir ao seu redor, importando apenas seu orgasmo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava em uma boa posição para ele, então manteve os movimentos com o quadril até, mais uma vez, alcançar o seu clímax sem se importar com ela. Estava a tratando como uma qualquer, e como tal, não era interessante o prazer dela. Respiração novamente acelerada e já dava sinais de estar cansado, porém, aguentaria mais se fosse para mostrar que não era fraco. Desconectou-se da irmã meio bruto e encostou na mesa para ver o que ela faria, quais seriam suas próximas palavras.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****eve o seu encerramento logo em seguida, com um alto gemido, agarrando-se às bordas da cadeira. Não se importava de ser tratada como uma prostituta, até. Era o melhor naquele momento. Estava cansada, até tremia um pouco. Notou quando o irmão se afastou, aproveitando para voltar à postura ereta, sem se importar com o esperma que lhe escorria em dobro pelas pernas, molhando suas finas meias. Voltou-se para o irmão como se tudo aquilo não tivesse sido nada, como se nem houvesse acontecido, a expressão vazia ainda em seus olhos. Ergueu uma sobrancelha com ar desafiador ─**

- **P**_ronto pra próxima?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abaixou os olhos só para ter o prazer de olhar escorrer por suas pernas. Ouviu a pergunta e não acreditou que estava vindo dela, que ela aguentaria mais uma. É, tinha algo errado ali, mas iria aproveitar por enquanto e depois descobriria.**

_**-**__ Claro, você está?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****proximou-se do irmão com certeza e confiança somente vistas até então em suas guerras no Conselho de Cardeais. Agarrou-o com uma mão pela nuca e começou a beijá-lo, enquanto com a mão livre acariciava seu peitoral ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou-a pelos cabelos e retribuiu o beijo com vontade. A mão livre brincava por seu corpo, deslizando-a até onde conseguia para conhecer mais o que já era seu. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão reagiu ao toque, era como se nem ao menos sentisse. Moveu os lábios para o pescoço do irmão, beijando, mordendo, ora de leve, ora com força. E foi descendo, pelo peito até a barriga, enquanto deslizava as mãos por suas pernas, apertando-as com as mãos bem abertas, até próximo à virilha. Estava curiosa pela reação que enfrentaria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não viu nada muito diferente do que se faz até o peito, e ao perceber que ela estava descendo mais, abaixou o rosto para olhar o que iria fazer. Como reação, foi abrindo a boca conforme ela descia mais, não estava esperando e até duvidando que ela continuaria.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****anteve uma mão na perna e, com a outra, segurou o membro do irmão, massageando-o. O fazia com suavidade, intensificando lentamente os movimentos de vai e vem com os dedos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apoiou as mãos sobre a beirada da mesa e ficou olhando o que a irmã fazia. Jamais esperaria isso dela, e essa era a prova de que estava fora de si. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **Q****uando o membro já se encontrava rígido, levou-o aos lábios, passando-os levemente sobre a cabeça, massageando. Percorreu a extensão com a boca, e retornou para a ponta. Colocou a língua para fora, e começou a lambê-lo, primeiro com a ponta da língua e rápido, depois mais devagar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abriu mais a boca ao sentir a dela sobre seu membro, mas logo a fechou e mordeu os lábios para não mostrar o que sentia. Apertou a mesa com as duas mãos antes de levar uma aos cabelos da irmã, como se a segurasse para continuar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****inalmente separou os lábios e colocou a cabeça do membro na boca, acariciando-o continuamente com a língua em seu interior ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apertou a mesa e os cabelos da irmã ao sentir sua boca deslizar pelo membro, mordendo mais forte os lábios. Puxou-a pela nuca para frente, para que iniciasse movimentos de vai e vem ali.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ravou as unhas nas pernas do irmão, empurrando a cabeça em sentido contrário. Não queria que a fizesse apressar as coisas. Continuou a seu tempo, devagar, indo cada vez mais fundo, colocando cada vez mais dentro de sua boca, sempre massageando a ponta com a língua ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não a empurrou novamente, deixaria que fosse a seu modo. Estava se aproveitando do desequilíbrio da irmã para seu benefício, então não iria forçar nada. Cada vez que ia mais fundo apertava a mesa, como forma de aliviar o que sentia, sem desviar o olhar dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****olocou todo o membro dentro de sua boca até o final, liberando-o aos poucos. Podia perceber com o irmão estava diferente, nunca o vira tão fraco. Usaria disso no futuro, talvez, para obter seus ganhos pessoais. No momento, e pensava enquanto apertava-lhe as pernas, só queria fazer-lhe este agrado ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhava a irmã de cima, acompanhando todos os seus atos. O movimento com a mão empurrando-a contra o membro era involuntário, queria mais e mais rápido e deixava isso claro. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****ada a insistência, começou com movimentos mais rápidos, porém, ainda precisos. Colocava e tirava o membro da boca, percorrendo-o com sua língua e seus lábios, aumentando e diminuindo a pressão. Perguntava-se quanto tempo mais ele iria aguentar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou-a mais forte pela nuca, puxando com mais brutalidade contra o membro, mostrando que era para manter os movimentos sem parar ou mudar. Gostava de movimentos contínuos, e mostraria isso para a irmã. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****em ao menos nesse momento deixava de ser o bruto de sempre. Sendo puxada, tentava se afastar. Logo retomava seu ritmo, sempre constante, sem parar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Com os movimentos da forma que gostava, não demorou muito para novamente alcançar o orgasmo e dessa vez, ejacular dentro da boca da irmã. Chegou a segura-la para não escapar enquanto o fazia. Essa seria a punição final pelas palavras do inicio. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão esperava que mesmo depois de fazerem sexo duas vezes o irmão fosse capaz de ejacular tanto. Precisou prender a respiração, uma vez que ele a segurava com o membro na boca, sendo forçada a engolir boa parte do líquido expelido. O excesso escorria pelos cantos de seus lábios, para o queixo, e pingava em seus seios ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi soltando a mão dos cabelos dela aos poucos, enquanto retomava o ar, agora sim cansado. Voltou a mão para a mesa, apoiando-se ali enquanto olhava o líquido escorrer pelos cantos da boca da irmã, esperando para ver o que ela faria.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****endo solta, se distanciou um pouco antes de levantar. Sua expressão muito séria, especialmente para quem tinha esperma saindo de três orifícios. Passou a ponta dos dedos sobre o peito, e depois levou para a boca, lambendo o líquido. Da mesma forma, a língua no canto dos lábios. Apenas não se importava nem um pouco ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já mais calmo, sorriu de canto ao ver o que a irmã fazia. Realmente não esperava essa reação dela, achou que fosse levantar e sair brava da sala. Puxou as calças para cima e as fechou sem tirar os olhos da irmã. Era hora de descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ela. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **V****isto que o irmão já começara a se arrumar, tratou de andar pelo quarto recolhendo suas roupas. Limpou o rosto e o corpo em um lenço, que agora sempre levava no interior de seu vestido, e colocou as peças sem muito cuidado. Só queria ficar pronta e sair dali. Não obtivera integralmente o resultado esperado, apenas por algumas horas. Precisava de mais ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou olhando o jeito como se arrumava de qualquer forma, e ao terminar, puxou a irmã pela mão, para perto. Queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo.**

_- Qual o problema, Catherina?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****e desvencilhou ao ser puxada, tomando a mão de volta. Encarou-o um pouco impaciente, não queria falar sobre isso ─**

- **V**_ocê está cansado, então vou me retirar _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou a irmã novamente, agora com mais força para não escapar e saber o que estava acontecendo. **

_- Não foi isso que eu perguntei._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **I****nsistiu em tentar se soltar, agora usando de maior violência ─**

- **M**_e deixe ir _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Balançou a irmã nas mãos, para que parasse com a violência e prestasse atenção nele.**

_**-**__ Fale qual o problema, você não é assim._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****epetiu as mesmas palavras, agora com uma nota de tristeza na voz, já mais fraca ─**

- **M**_e deixe ir _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou a irmã antes que a machucasse e deixou que saísse. Passou por sua cabeça que estava fazendo isso para esquecer o filho, mas não acreditou que fosse. Iria mais tarde vê-la, para saber disso direito.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou a sala sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Não queria pensar, não queria ver, não queria sentir, apenas ocupar sua cabeça com qualquer coisa que não fosse sua própria tragédia. Precisava de algo grande e emocionante que a dominasse por completo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sentou-se na cadeira e ficou olhando a irmã sair até fechar a porta, ainda tentando entender o que se passava com ela. Arrumou a mesa como pôde e voltou a encostar ali, pensando no que a irmã iria fazer, já que tinha saído da sala daquela forma.**

**N.A.: **Escrevi um N.A. tão grande e esse site me fez perder... Tentar refazer. Então. Capítulo pecaminoso esse, agora adentramos na tríade (12, 13 e 14) dos capítulos com mais pecados (até agora) de todo o RPG. Cath dando tudo que há pra se dar mesmo... Acho que isso explica-se por si só. Assim, ela deslocou o luto dela, o desespero, para algo que pudesse aliviar a dor. Uns bebem, outros jogam, outros fumam, outros transam! Nada anormal. Ela só ficou meio descontrolada. Ela quer se sentir viva, para isso as experiências que nunca teve. E Três vezes... Meus cumprimentos a Francesco! Agora, quanto às respostas: Eu tenho certeza que você esperava ainda menos por esse capítulo. Eu não entrei no mérito dos desejos de Abel, mas a forma como ocorreria depende inteiramente dele. Sim, CathxFran é safadinho, e assim é mais gostoso. Mas se lembre que não foi bem assim como você diz com ele, pois ele se nteressou por ela devido à forma como ela o enfrentava. Sim, eu conheço muito bem os poderes do escritor de FF, porém, e eu quero deixar isso bem claro, eu sou UMA só no grupo. O grupo tem como norma a não descaracterização dos persnagens, criando todas as situaçãos sem alterá-los ou, em o fazendo, de forma gradual e convincente. Isso se aplica também a Abel. Não é só chegar e "Abel se sente apaixonado por Cath" do nada. Deve haver um contexto bem trabalhado pra isso, ou, no mínimo, posteriormente explicado. Posso fazer o que quero, mas não como quero, entende? É isso. Beijos a todos e obrigada.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Outra Pessoa**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** Cardeal foi para seu quarto logo após deixar a sala do irmão. Tomou um longo banho e, somente depois de ter certeza de estar completamente limpa, deixou o chuveiro e foi para a cama trajando apenas um leve robe. Deitou-se sobre o colchão, mas não conseguia descansar. As horas se passaram e tudo que conseguia pensar era o acidente, seu filho e a decepção, seu erro. Lembrava-se de como sexo ajudava a esquecer dos problemas. Não adiantava chamar o irmão, ele fazia perguntas demais e provavelmente estava cansado. Então lhe ocorreu outra pessoa ─**

-**T**_ress!_

◦⊰─ **C****hamou seu robô. O Padre logo entrou no quarto e trancou a porta, de acordo com seu protocolo mais recente de privacidade. A Duquesa logo ordenou ─**

- **T**_ire suas roupas_

◦⊰─ **F****ez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse, já completamente nu. Era a única pessoa em quem confiaria para ter relações, pois era um servo leal e nem ao menos era humano. Tecnicamente não estaria fazendo diferente de usar um vibrador. Pegou-o pelos braços e puxou para que se deitasse sobre ela na cama. Beijou-o suavemente nos lábios e então sussurrou em seu ouvido ─**

- **H**_oje você vai fazer sexo comigo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Depois de algumas horas trabalhando, foi direto para o quarto tomar banho. Precisava ir conversar com a irmã, queria saber o que estava acontecendo para agir daquela forma. Terminou o banho, colocou as roupas de costume e foi para o quarto dela. Ao chegar, não encontrou o Padre Tress na porta. Logo pensou que ela não estivesse lá e sim rezando, como sempre. Mas, ao se aproximar, ouviu barulhos semelhantes aos deles quando tinha relações e, sem se controlar, começou a dar murros na porta do quarto. Estava tão irritado que nem a chamaria, já que sabia que a irmã iria imaginar quem era. Sua vontade era de derrubar a barreira, porém não teria explicação para tal feito.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****ão logo ouviu as pancadas na porta, já sabia de quem se tratava. Mandou o Padre parar o que fazia e vestir-se novamente, para em seguida deixá-la sozinha. Sabia quando estava com problemas. Enquanto o Padre Tress abria a porta do quarto e ela podia ver o rosto do irmão no corredor, nada fazia, exceto permanecer deitada na cama, nua, coberta por nada mais que o lençol ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Entrou no quarto assim que a porta foi aberta, claramente irritado. Já imaginava o que estava se passando e só confirmou com a irmã nua na cama. Esperou o Padre sair e deixa-los sozinhos, já que o problema não era com ele, para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Nunca viu a irmã agir assim e nem imaginou que pudesse. Não se importou tanto com o Padre Tress por saber que não era humano, mas não gostou nem um pouco de saber da traição. Não se aproximou dela, apenas tentaria conversar de longe.**

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ermaneceu indiferente à pergunta. Para ela, aquilo não fora nada, não era, nem nunca seria. Não estava mais em condições de ter sentimentos. Deitou-se na cama de barriga para baixo, balançando os pés no ar. Apoiou os cotovelos no colchão e o queixo sobre as mãos, encarando-o na porta. Perguntou cínica ─**

- **P**_or que não vem continuar o que interrompeu?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Iria guardar a ponta de ciúmes que sentiu para quando ela voltasse ao seu normal. Já cansado de tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo, resolveu dar o que ela queria até que falasse. Tirou a roupa de Cardeal e foi para perto da irmã, empurrando-a de barriga para cima para que pudesse deitar sobre ela e beija-la com vontade, estranhamente excitado por imaginar a irmã com outro. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **I****ria ganhar o que tanto desejava. Retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade, sentindo-se ficar excitada pela forma como ele a manipulava e possuía. Percorreu os fortes braços com as mãos, sentindo a textura. Ainda que o Padre Tress fosse um robô excepcional, não havia nada como a pele de um humano ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Empurrou o lençol e como a irmã já estava nua por baixo dele, não demorou pra abaixar a calça e posicionar-se entre suas pernas. Agora quem não estava com paciência para esperar era ele. Já pronto, imaginava que ela também estivesse, então a penetrou com brutalidade, mais do que o normal. Daria o quanto de sexo que fosse necessário pra ela, só precisava descobrir o que a irmã tinha.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** vigor sexual do irmão era impressionante. Mesmo após ter três orgasmos continuava pronto para mais. Sendo assim, o recebeu com toda sua fúria, deixando que a penetrasse e que a usasse. No final, era mesmo ela quem o estava usando ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Como era de costume, investia na irmã com brutalidade, enquanto a segurava pelos ombros, já que estava deitado sobre seu corpo e com os braços apoiados na cama. Resolveu se prender no que fazia e deixar a curiosidade e a preocupação de lado, mesmo que não conseguisse isso em tempo integral. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****ordeu o lábio inferior com um pouco de força. O irmão tinha uma performance tão boa quanto pela manhã, e isso era o que ela precisava para espairecer. Não queria conversar, nem pensar nos seus problemas. Não queria mais ser uma Cardeal, não queria ser nada, só a mulher de seu irmão ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Os movimentos eram contínuos, não era de costume já começar assim, mas queria esquecer e fazer com que ela deixasse qualquer coisa, além de mostrar que não precisaria, e que nem queria, ela com outro para se satisfazer. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um longo gemido de prazer, agarrando o irmão com as duas mãos em sua nuca, segurando-o para que não parasse. Levantou as pernas, dobrando-as no ar para um melhor encaixe. Só queria sexo e nada mais ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou a investir na irmã com vontade. Estava se superando, já que era a quarta vez no dia que fazia sexo e mesmo assim estava disposto a mais quantas vezes ela precisasse. Moveu-se mais rápido e mais fundo com suas pernas para cima, já que não tinha nada para prendê-lo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emia intensamente, no mesmo ritmo em que era penetrada. O faria ejacular dentro dela mais uma vez, o faria quantas vezes fosse preciso, até ele não aguentar mais ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pretendia deixa-la exausta o bastante para que dormisse e parasse com essa crise. Mesmo cansado, continuou o que se propôs a fazer, agora com movimentos mais curtos. Sabia que isso surtia efeitos, e queria ver se a irmã estava tão forte assim ainda.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ra injusto que utilizasse tais movimentos, o irmão conhecia suas fraquezas. No entanto, não era um real problema. Se o objetivo dele era pará-la fazendo-a finalizar antes, deveria lembrar que era mulher e poderia continuar pelo resto da noite ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou a movimentar-se daquela forma.** **Ter tantas relações no dia só o fazia demorar cada vez mais para finalizar, então não teria problema, além do cansaço, de continuar pelo tempo que precisasse. Seu motivo de tentar fazer com que ela parasse era saber que tinha algo errado, e, se não podia descobrir o que era, entraria no jogo dela. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda que já tivesse sido satisfeita algumas vezes naquele dia, o irmão era especialista em fazê-la finalizar de acordo com sua vontade. Sendo assim, para obriga-lo a parar com as tentativas, colocou as duas mãos sobre seu peito e o empurrou, para que se distanciasse. Aproveitou para se afastar um pouco, como que fugindo em direção à cabeceira da cama. Esperava pela reação dele ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostava quando ela empurrava ou fugia. Viu para onde foi e se aproximou, a puxou pelos braços e fez com que sentasse sobre suas coxas. Ajoelhado, juntou-se mais à cabeceira, prendendo a irmã ali contra o corpo, para que não se afastasse novamente. Voltou a penetra-la com violência, acrescentando a raiva de ter sido afastado.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ra manuseada de qualquer jeito, como uma boneca. Mas a raiva presente em tais movimentos, na força com que a puxava e a prensava contra a parede, a penetrava, tudo isso só contribuía para gerar ainda mais prazer. Gemia, sem poder se controlar, agarrando os ombros do irmão e cravando suas unhas como se isso pudesse lhe trazer conforto ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Empurrava a irmã contra a parede e a penetrava com brutalidade, tamanho seu descontrole quando era contrariado. Excitava-se mais com as unhas nos ombros, e a apertava mais nas coxas com as mãos pra mostrar isso. Tratava a irmã de fato como uma boneca, e conseguia perceber que era isso que tinha efeito.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** força com a qual era tratada era tanta, que chegava a sentir dor nas coxas. Em contrapartida, passou um braço por trás do pescoço do irmão, puxando-o mais para perto, encostando seu queixo no ombro dele. Seus gemidos estavam mais controlados a esse ponto, porém os emitia bem perto do ouvido, e sabia disso ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Um arrepio lhe correu o corpo ao ouvi-la gemer tão perto do ouvido, tinha uma certa fraqueza por seus sons, mas não deixou transparecer isso nos movimentos que fazia. Como estava próximo, encostou o rosto no dela para escutar ainda mais de perto, deixando claro o quanto gostava. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****assou os lábios suavemente pela orelha do irmão, como se fossem pequenos beijos. Seu objetivo agora era provocá-lo com estes gestos. Se ele achava que tinha o controle, estava completamente errado. O poder ali era dela ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixaria a irmã provocar o quanto quisesse, já que gostava da forma como o fazia, além de não ser de costume dela, mas achava excitante. Sabia que não estava nem perto de finalizar, e seu foco maior era que ela fizesse isso primeiro, e varias vezes antes dele. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****á não estava mais aguentando. Por mais que se esforçasse, seu corpo declarava estar na hora de deixar ir. Ainda que tentasse, seria caso de finalizar sem o irmão. Sendo assim, abaixou o rosto em seu ombro e deixou que o calor tomasse conta de si, alcançando o ponto máximo de prazer de forma múltipla durante mais de um minuto, gemendo alto a cada nova onda de contrações ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Percebeu o que acontecia pelos gemidos e as contrações de seu corpo. Sorriu discreto, satisfeito pelo tempo que durou enquanto continuava com as investidas fortes na irmã. Mesmo que agora ela se cansasse, iria continuar até achar que deveria.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****xausta, amoleceu o corpo, caindo sobre o irmão, apoiando-se com as mãos sobre seus ombros. Arfava cansada e com um pouco de dor pelo esforço contínuo. Mas iria aguentar, quanto tempo fosse, ainda iria aguentar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou a irmã contra a parede ao senti-la amolecer e diminuiu os movimentos, para que ela se acostumasse novamente, e para descansar também. Já estava testando seu condicionamento físico ali, mas precisava mostrar que aguentaria mais do que ela ou não estaria feliz.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercebeu que ele reduzira, chegando até a achar que fosse parar. Ele já havia vencido, se mostrara mais resistente, aguentara mais tempo do que ela. Mas isso era só o começo. Continuou caída, deixando que ele fizesse como queria, sem nem ao menos ter fôlego para gemer. Estava muito cansada, mas não o mandaria parar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Depois de um tempo voltou a investir com força na irmã, não com tanta como antes, por já estar visivelmente cansado. Sabia o quanto ela também já estava cansada, então imaginou que não aguentaria muito mais do que a próxima, e por isso continuou.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****s movimentos reiniciaram, para sua alegria ou tristeza. Agarrou-se mais uma vez ao pescoço do irmão para manter o corpo no lugar. Sabia que logo ele não iria mais aguentar, que logo iriam parar, mas desejava estar desmaiada de exaustão antes disso ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levou as mãos para seu quadril, para ajudar a se mover conforme o ritmo das investidas dele. Mesmo cansado, conseguia recuperar as forças para segura-la firme e prender contra a parede, sem deixar que se movesse. Queria mais efeito no que fazia.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****eus gemidos foram retornando aos poucos, fracos, descontínuos, novamente perto do ouvido do irmão. Estava se recuperando lentamente, mas já começava a sentir. O jogo voltaria a ser para duas pessoas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ouvi-la gemer, mesmo que fraco, dava ainda mais vontade de continuar. Afastou-se e jogou a irmã novamente na cama, deitando-se sobre ela e entre suas pernas, sem demorar para voltar a penetra-la com mais força pela posição, que não exigia muito.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****ogada sobre a cama, nem ao menos teve força para fugir. Seus movimentos seriam inúteis. Sendo assim, não só permaneceu onde ele a jogara, como nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de fechar as pernas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apoiou-se na cama com as mãos, queria olha-la mesmo que já estivesse cansada e sem tantas reações. Não parou de se mover dentro da irmã, quem o provocou foi ela, agora teria que aguentar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **V****irou o rosto para o lado, sentindo-se corar. Não queria que ele a visse tão cansada, quase desistindo de seu próprio jogo. Isso seria uma derrota fatal. Então apenas desviou de encará-lo, mordendo o lábio inferior para abafar um gemido ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não parou em momento algum de se mover, agora com mais brutalidade, dentro dela. Várias das reações da irmã causavam estímulos, como corar, e com isso iria conseguir terminar o que começou. Continuou a olha-la, quando não seu rosto, olhava para baixo, para ver seu corpo e o que fazia com ele.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****evou o dedo indicador à boca, mordendo o nó para sufocar seus gemidos. Precisava ser forte e aguentar, pois o irmão a usaria incessantemente ainda ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Como já era de costume, puxou a mão da irmã e a prendeu com a própria. Ela sabia que gostava de ouvir seus gemidos, de conhecer o que dava resultado. Ainda mais ali, que estava testando a irmã, e queria ver até onde aguentaria brincar de seu próprio jogo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão gostou de ter a mão presa. Tentou se soltar, puxando-a de volta, mas não era forte o bastante. Deixou por estar. Mordeu o lábio mais uma vez, agora com mais força, evitando que gemesse. Tentaria se conter ao máximo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Investiu mais forte na irmã só pra tentar faze-la gemer, mostrar que estava no comando. Soltou sua mão, esperando que não tentasse se conter novamente ou faria outra vez.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ntendendo o que não poderia fazer, usou a mão agora livre para agarrar o pulso do irmão. Apertava-o com força, como se aliviasse sua vontade através dali. Não podia demonstrar o que queria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abaixou-se, deitando sobre o peito da irmã, mesmo que ainda apoiado pelos braços para não jogar o peso todo sobre ela. Gostava de sentir seu corpo por completo, e, com os movimentos fortes e contínuos, sabia que teria algum efeito.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuou com o rosto para o lado. O irmão estava tão perto dela que podia sentir a respiração em seu pescoço. Acabou soltando um gemido fraco, mas audível. Era o começo de sua derrota ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Cansou da posição e de não ver surtir efeito, então, como ela já havia alcançado seu máximo, resolveu trocar. Afastou-se da irmã e a levantou, colocando-a de quatro sobre a cama, tinha gostado da posição e da visão que tinha dela. Voltou a penetra-la, segurando por sua cintura e a puxando com força contra o quadril. Não demoraria muito para finalizar ali, e queria que fosse da forma dele.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** mudança fora inesperada. Já estava chegando perto e não aguentou, começando a respirar mais forte, gemendo um pouco mais alto. Sua finalização era iminente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Respirava mais forte, sabia que já estava bem próximo, mas se concentrava para conseguir aguentar mais do que a irmã. Continuou os movimentos com o quadril e a puxa-la contra o corpo, já dando seu máximo ali.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão havia mais como aguentar. Soltou um gemido alto. Acabou alcançando seu ápice novamente, de forma múltipla, desta vez com espasmos ainda mais intensos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou-se um tempo curto ainda, apenas para provar que tinha vencido o jogo dela, mas logo alcançou seu máximo também, ejaculando bem menos do que o normal dentro da irmã.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****aiu sobre o colchão de bruços. Estava muito cansada para ainda se manter com os braços. Precisava descansar, respirar, e então voltar a fazer sexo ou iria ficar louca ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afastou-se da irmã e se levantou da cama para subir as calças, já com dores pelo esforço excessivo que não era de costume. Viu a forma como estava deitada e o quanto estava cansada, então a puxou e arrumou sobre a cama, cobrindo-a com o lençol para que descansasse. Pegou as roupas e se vestiu rápido, já indo em direção à porta, assim como ela fez em sua sala. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****xausta, mas já coberta, virou-se e se sentou na cama, puxando os lençóis para não revelar o corpo, sentindo vergonha de si mesma. Não queria que ele se fosse, mas também não queria chamá-lo para ficar, então apenas olhou-o com grandes olhos suplicantes. Começava a pensar se ele realmente se importava, se ele também sentia dor, ou se era bruto demais para isso e estava apenas se aproveitando ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Conhecia a irmã até melhor do que esperava, e percebeu que queria algo por seu olhar. Voltou e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, esperando saber o que estava acontecendo sem ter que perguntar. Estava preocupado com a irmã e precisava saber.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****o notar que seu comportamento surtira efeito, arrumou-se na cama, dando espaço para o irmão sentar ao seu lado. Não conseguia encará-lo, então, encolhida e abraçando os joelhos, apenas olhava para os próprios pés. Havia algo pesando em seu coração e queria ser capaz de falar, mas ainda não se sentia pronta, ou confortável, ou apenas não sabia o que era. Custava fazer qualquer som sair de sua boca que não fosse um gemido de prazer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou para a irmã como quem esperava saber do que estava acontecendo. Por mais que fosse bruto, já tinha deixado claro que estaria com ela e seria seu amigo, mesmo não parecendo na maior parte do tempo. Puxou a irmã para perto e a abraçou, queria descobrir pra tentar ajudar, mesmo que já imaginando o que se passava.**

_- Não vai nem tentar me contar o que está acontecendo?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****fundou-se nos braços do irmão. Não queria ficar sozinha. Ouvindo à pergunta, permaneceu silente. Queria contar, desabafar e pôr para fora tudo que estava passando, mas abriu a boca e a voz não saiu ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apertou-a no abraço, queria passar segurança de alguma forma. Não disse nada, ficou esperando a irmã tomar coragem pra falar, mesmo vendo que não seria tão fácil. Queria ajuda-la. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **F**_ique comigo_

◦⊰─ **T****alvez nunca fosse expressar com palavras o que realmente se passava, mas aqueles gestos eram o suficiente para fazer todo o mal passar. Enquanto estivessem juntos, tinha esperanças que tudo iria melhorar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Vou ficar._

**Ficaria o tempo que fosse necessário para cuidar dela. Não sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer, mas iria estar perto para o que precisasse. **

_- E espero saber o que está acontecendo._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **V**_ocê sabe_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu de forma evasiva, abaixando o rosto em seu peito, como sempre fazia quando desejava se esconder. E era verdade, se ele não sabia, deveria ao menos saber ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não pode se culpar dessa forma._

→ **Imaginou que seria isso, já que era desde o acidente que ela estava completamente diferente. Passou a mão por seus cabelos, tentando conforta-la ali.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **V**_ocê não sente?_

◦⊰─ **N****ão era só da culpa que estava falando, mas de tudo que passava, a tristeza, a confusão, o desespero. Tudo que a corroía por dentro ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não posso me deixar abalar. _

**→ Não podia deixar claro que sentia e nem que não sentia nada. Era obvio que perder o filho não era algo simples, mas se controlava ao máximo para não deixar transparecer nada, afinal, ela precisava dele. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ssa resposta não era o bastante. Queria que ele sofresse, que doesse, saber que era normal o que estava sentindo. Uma vez na vida, queria não ser fraca ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Talvez a dor não fosse tão grande como a dela, mas sentia pelo filho. Custou a gostar da ideia, e perde-lo assim não foi a situação mais fácil que teve que passar. Mas teria que ajudar a irmã a ficar bem, e não tinha tempo para sua dor. Queria ouvir a irmã falar e tentar ajuda-la e melhorar, nem que fosse aos poucos.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** silêncio a feria profundamente, ainda mais do que barulho de seus pensamentos. Com o rosto escondido, começou a chorar sem produzir som algum. Queria ter forças para esquecer, apagar de sua mente todos os erros, talvez, arriscando-se a dizer, nunca ter ido para o Vaticano. Nunca teria conhecido o irmão mais velho. Nunca teriam se apaixonado. Nunca teria sofrido sua perda ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- __Gostaria de ajudar a superar._

**→ Sussurrou, sem saber ao certo como faria. Precisava da ajuda dela para poder ajudar. Deitou-se com a irmã, agora precisava fazer com que ela descansasse, já que seu dia foi bastante agitado e exaustivo. Sentia-se culpado pelo que estava fazendo, afinal tudo começou por ele não tomar os devidos cuidados com as relações que mantinham.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que a deitasse, continuando encostada ao corpo do irmão. Ele era quente e a confortava ouvir os batimentos de seu coração. Acalmou-se mais um pouco, pela forma delicada como ele a estava tratando, e levou uma mão ao seu peito, acariciando-o. Perguntou em um tom melancólico ─**

- **Q**_uando isso vai acabar?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- __Quando você deixar acabar._

**Continuou a acariciar seus cabelos com carinho, enquanto falava baixo. Não lidava bem com qualquer perda, e por isso não era a melhor pessoa para responder esse tipo de pergunta, mas tentava.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia que ele estava certo. Dependia apenas dela encerrar seu sofrimento, pois, quanto ao passado, nada mais poderia fazer. Afastou-se do irmão e enxugou as lágrimas com os nós dos dedos. Respirou fundo e o encarou nos olhos, recompondo-se. Enterraria sua dor nas camadas mais profundas de seu coração e continuaria a viver pela alma perdida, estraçalhando a todos que encontrasse em seu caminho. Agora ela voltara, o ar altivo da Duquesa de Milão, a Cardeal Sforza ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou a irmã ao sentir que se afastava e só então percebeu que estava chorando. Ajudou-a com as lágrimas, passando a mão com carinho por seu rosto para limpa-las também. Por mais que fosse bruto, não conseguia ver a irmã desse jeito, nem se desculpar por ter causado tal sofrimento. Sorriu ao vê-la se recompor e aproximou-se, beijando-lhe os lábios com vontade. Afastou-se em seguida e falou enquanto a olhava.**

_**- **__Me prometa que vai ficar bem._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****m resposta, jogou-se sobre o irmão, envolvendo-o em um beijo intenso. Havia decidido mudar a sua vida, e começaria naquele instante. Era uma promessa de que ficaria bem, pois sabia que uma hora iria superar, apenas faria de tudo para que o momento chegasse logo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Correspondeu o beijo da mesma forma e abraçou a irmã para conforta-la, aceitando sua ação como uma promessa. Esperava que ela conseguisse superar a perda logo, e não duvidava de sua capacidade. Por várias vezes era mais madura do que ele, só não iria admitir isso nunca.**

**N.A.: **E a série de capítulos pervertidos continua! Para minha fã, o chifrinho que você tanto queria ver. Mas eu ainda não considero traição com o Tress, ele é como um vibrador. u.ú Depois de muito, muito sexo... Eu fico pensando nas aulas de Penal, sebre corpo delito em estupro. Finalmente Cath diz o que sente e volta ao normal. Na verdade, o problema dela era fogo nas calcinhas... Agora, as respostas: Que bom que lhe choquei, mas queria ver sua cara eu ler o próximo jogo. Agora lembre e mande o que ia dizer, sem mais desculpas. "Covarde"? Só por isso, Catherina vai trancar a porta da sala e não vai receber Abel hoje. Sem mais, obrigada.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Os Antecedentes**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****s dias transcorreram em exaustiva normalidade. Reuniões, reuniões, e mais reuniões, ocupavam todo o tempo da Cardeal, não lhe sobrando muito espaço na agenda para ver o irmão. No entanto, estava muito mais feliz, o que ficava evidente em seu semblante tranquilo e alegre. Finalmente, depois de uma semana atribulada de serviços, conseguiu um momento, após o almoço de sexta-feira, para relaxar em sua sala. Apenas sentar em sua cadeira e olhar para o nada. Respirou fundo e encostou a cabeça no espaldar alto, fechando os olhos. Tudo estava dentro dos conformes, nos devidos lugares. Tudo absurda e gritantemente perfeito. Algo a incomodava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não estava sobrando tempo para muita coisa ultimamente, já que a rotina não era diferente da irmã. Não pôde encontra-la como de costume, mas não deixou de vê-la nenhum dia, nem que fosse de longe. Queria acompanhar sua melhora. Não tinha visto a irmã ainda naquele dia em específico, mas, como estava com um tempo vago, imaginou que ela também estivesse. Foi direto para a sala dela, bateu na porta e entrou em seguida, rapidamente. Não queria dar mais motivos para desconfiança de qualquer um. Fechou a porta e sorriu, enquanto se aproximava da mesa, aparentemente de bom humor.**

_- E eu não ganho nem uma visita no horário livre. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****briu os olhos lentamente ao ouvir o som da porta. Não se deu o trabalho de sair do lugar, apenas sorrindo, satisfeita que ele tivesse ido vê-la. Era bom que fosse alguém importante para ele, não apenas sexualmente, nem como sua irmã, mas como algo mais. Uma sombra perpassou sua mente, e o sorriso sumiu, assim como seu humor. Respondeu de forma um pouco ácida ─**

- **S**_e pode vir quando bem entende, não preciso ir procurá-lo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Travou antes de encostar as mãos na mesa para beija-la, sem entender o que tinha feito ou falado para estar sendo tratado assim. O sorriso se desfez assim como o bom humor, não gostava desse tipo de coisa, típico dela, sabia que não viria algo bom dali. Não chegou nem a sentar, apenas fitou a irmã como quem tentasse entender o que estava se passando. **

_- O que foi, Catherina?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****fastou a cabeça do encosto e balançou-a como se para espantar um pensamento. Tinha que ficar alegre, externar esse sentimento, nem que para isso tivesse que fingir. Devia isso a ele. Sorriu novamente, ainda que não lhe chegasse a brilhar os olhos. Levantou-se da cadeira e parou próxima ao irmão ─**

- **F**_ico feliz que tenha vindo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Era mais do que claro que estava desconfiado de alguma coisa, não era normal essa mudança repentina de humor. Estavam há muito tempo sem se ver, e não queria brigar com ela por conta disso, mesmo sabendo que tinha algo errado. Puxou a irmã pela mão e a trouxe para perto para beija-la brevemente, como se mostrasse que tinha sentido sua falta. **

_- Eu acho que devo saber o porquê de estar assim._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão queria tocar no assunto, nem ao menos pensar nele. Por isso se deixou envolver e puxar para perto do irmão, retribuindo o beijo que lhe depositava sobre os lábios. Colocou as duas mãos sobre seu peito, acariciando-o, antes de responder em tom evasivo, gesto tipicamente feminino ─**

- **N**_ão é nada_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Tem certeza?_

**→ Apertou a irmã entre os braços pela cintura, trazendo-a ainda mais para perto. Olhou novamente em seus olhos, gostava deles, mesmo nunca tendo comentado. Não era de elogiar, mas, no momento, procurava a resposta de sua duvida ali. Era desconfiado demais para deixar qualquer coisa passar, nem que fosse a menor, além de ser insistente.**

_- Sabe que não vou gostar de ouvir depois._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **T**_enho _

◦⊰─ **M****entiu descaradamente. Seu rosto continuava a sorrir, aquele mesmo gesto irritante, inabalável e falso. E iria sustentá-lo até se petrificar e tornar verdadeiro. Sentia-se ser apertada pela cintura, o irmão era tão forte que poderia quebrá-la sem muito esforço. Manteve as mãos sobre o peito, queria estar protegida por aqueles músculos. E foi olhando para seus dedos que terminou de responder com outra frase, que para ela não passava de mais uma mentira ─**

- **E**_u o conheço bem _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Claro que conhece._

**Assentiu em um sorriso duvidoso. Ainda não conseguia acreditar nas palavras da irmã. Acariciou suas costas com os dedos, tentando desviar o foco da conversa e encontrar qualquer outro assunto. Sabia que aquilo não iria acabar bem, além de ter certeza que ela estava mentindo, e insistir na mentira era seu pior erro. **

_- E o que tem feito além do trabalho?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ada _

◦⊰─ **A****rrepiou-se levemente ao sentir os dedos percorrerem suas costas, agarrando os braços do irmão e fechando suas garras ali. Encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Estava pesada, cheia de pensamentos ruins e repetitivos. Ainda assim, respondeu, ocultando seu rosto ─**

- **S**_ó o mesmo trabalho todos os dias. E você?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abraçou mais a irmã ao sentir a cabeça em seu peito, iniciando leves carinhos sobre seus cabelos, tentando ignorar o fato dela estar diferente. Abaixou o rosto na tentativa de olha-la, mesmo que não fosse conseguir. Conhecia as formas de escape da irmã, ela era boa nisso quando queria. **

_- Também não tenho feito nada de diferente._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ada mais havendo a dizer, calou-se. Ficou quieta, sentindo a mãos que lhe afagava os cabelos. Fechou os olhos por um breve instante, se odiando pela dúvida que a consumia por dentro. Tinha que externar. Foi quando disse subitamente ─**

- **P**_osso lhe fazer uma pergunta?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Claro. _

**→ Sabia que tinha algo errado, só não gostava quando ela ocultava isso. Continuou a acariciar seus cabelos, enquanto esperava curioso para saber qual o motivo dela estar daquela forma. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão saiu da posição em que se encontrava. Era mais fácil falar sem olhá-lo nos olhos, pois tinha medo da resposta que se seguiria. Finalmente falou o que tanto a incomodava ─**

- **V**_ocê já esteve com outras mulheres?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Travou por um momento, sem saber o que deveria responder. Não iria mentir, mas não queria magoa-la com uma resposta inesperada. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, tentando encontrar algum artifício para escapar da pergunta da irmã. **

_- Isso faz diferença?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** silêncio dele foi muito pior que uma resposta. Fechou os dedos com força, sem notar que cravava as unhas nos braços do irmão. Estava enfurecida. Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes, antes de falar, ou melhor, impor novamente. Q****ueria ouvir dele ─**

- **R**_esponda_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou para as mãos dela ao sentir a força com que o apertava nos braços, achando até estranha a atitude da irmã. Pensou mais um pouco antes de responder, se já tinha essa reação sem saber, imaginou se soubesse. Mas, jurou não esconder mais nada dela, então levou um tempo para responder.**

_- Sim, já estive com outras mulheres. Mas, nada especial._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **O**_ que é especial pra você?_

◦⊰─ **P****erguntou de imediato. Afrouxou os dedos lentamente, deixando os braços caírem moles ao lado do corpo. Era como se a verdade a atingisse de tal forma que lhe esvaíssem as forças para lutar. Comentou com a voz fraca, num sussurro quase inaudível ─**

- **A**_chei que eu fosse especial_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já arrependido de ter dito a verdade, prendeu os braços em volta dela, para não deixa-la escapar dali. Pela voz da irmã, não precisou de muito para saber que tinha ficado chateada com a confissão. Tentou consertar com palavras bonitas, o que não era de costume vir dele, falando até desajeitado por não gostar de expor seus sentimentos assim. **

_- Você é especial pra mim. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão tanto quanto deveria ser_

◦⊰─ **A****inda que presa, em momento algum pensara em escapar. Caso se afastasse, seria forçada a encará-lo, e isso era algo para o que ela não estava pronta ainda. Sabia que era muito exigir que o irmão se sujeitasse daquela forma, colocando-se em uma situação vulnerável a ela. Porém, estava anestesiada, e nada que dissesse poderia tirá-la desse torpor ─**

- **V**_ocê foi o meu primeiro. Você me violentou, mas ainda assim eu lhe considero especial_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Foi antes de você por eu jamais imaginar que um dia estaríamos assim, Catherina._

→ Apertou-a contra o peito na tentativa de mostrar como não imaginava estar com ela. Sabia que não iria adiantar falar qualquer coisa agora, mas precisava. Seria o único jeito dela saber e como a conhecia. Tinha certeza que ela lembraria disso em algum momento mais tarde. Não podia se culpar pelo passado e, já que não esperava que conseguir o que queria, como homem foi procurar em outras.

_- Você era meu sonho inalcançável, não é justo de sua parte fazer isso agora. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **I****sso não lhe era o bastante, não justificava, nada justificava. Ele já havia retirado todos os seus sonhos, de um casamento com um vestido branco, e lindos filhos para herdarem o título dos pais. Agora lhe tirava até o pensamento reconfortante de que encontrara seu príncipe, da maneira menos ortodoxa possível. Como mulher, fora criada para ter determinados padrões e, ainda que soubesse ser injusto julgar o irmão por feitos anteriores, se achava no direito de lhe exigir semelhante conduta ─**

- **S**_e eu era o seu sonho, agisse como um cavalheiro e me esperasse, ou me guardasse em nobre silêncio. Mas não saísse por aí caçando prostitutas!_

◦⊰─ **F****echou o punho e o bateu contra o peito do irmão, não objetivando machucar, mas apenas se expressar com o gesto ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu não podia e nem queria te esperar. Somos irmãos e não foi isso que aprendemos, sabe que o que fazemos é pecado. Eu sabia que você jamais aceitaria se tivesse sido de outra forma, evitei o máximo. _

→ **Odiava ter que explicar ou dar satisfações de qualquer coisa, e já estava começando a perder a paciência com aquela conversa que não levaria a nada. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar para poder continuar debatendo com ela que não foi sua culpa. Se perguntava o que ainda estava fazendo ali, se sabia o final da conversa.**

_- Por isso tive outras, pra ver se conseguia gostar de alguma e não acabar com toda a sua teoria sobre o casamento perfeito, mas não deu muito certo._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão importa!_

◦⊰─ **E****xasperou-se, perdendo o controle. Soltou-se dos braços do irmão com violência e se afastou, ficando de costas para ele. Seu olhar foi para a janela, para o céu que começava a ficar lilás. A noite estava chegando. Fechou as mãos sobre o peito, como se seu coração estivesse pesado ─**

- **N**_ão importa, pois você agiu errado, e nada vai mudar. Nunca será pra você o que foi para mim_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou a irmã ao senti-la se debater, não tinha mais o que fazer. Falou o que precisava falar. Encostado na mesa, cruzou os braços, tentando manter a calma. Não gostou das palavras dela, por mais que julgasse conhece-lo, jamais saberia o que foi para ele.**

_- Você nunca vai saber como foi pra mim, assim como eu nunca vou saber como foi pra você, só não duvide._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão foi necessário externar com palavras. Catherina se voltou para ele, e a expressão que se formou em seus olhos foi suficiente para significar tudo que pretendia. Verdade, nunca saberia como fora para ele, mas tinha certeza, que ela não fora tão especial quanto deveria ter sido ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou a irmã assim que se virou, não gostava de vê-la daquela forma, e nem que duvidasse o quão especial tinha sido. Mesmo sendo muito ter dito tudo o que disse, confirmou mais uma vez. Aproximou-se dela para tentar uma reconciliação, não queria ficar brigado depois do tempo que ficaram sem se ver.**

_- Esqueça isso, minha irmã. Nenhuma foi o que você é pra mim, e nem foram especiais. Nem a primeira._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **S**_aia de minha sala_

◦⊰─ **O****rdenou com a voz baixa, tornando a mirar pela janela. Não o queria por perto, não agora. Tinha muito que pensar e só conseguia fazê-lo bem longe do irmão ─**

- **V**_ocê teve seus momentos de rebeldia e prazer. Agora eu quero ficar sozinha_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não avançou mais, porém, iria permanecer até se resolverem. Aquela conversa foi como um teste para seu bom humor e, por mais que já estivesse sem muita paciência para esse tipo de briga, insistia para si próprio em ficar, por ela. **

_- Sabe que não vou sair daqui._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** encarou mais uma vez. Não estava pedindo, aquilo era um ordem, emitida não pela irmã, mas pela mulher ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- __Pra que isso, Catherina? Vai mudar em alguma coisa?_

**→ Não podia alterar o passado, não tinha o que fazer ali. Andou pela sala até sentar em uma das cadeiras, deixando claro que não iria sair.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****oderia até ser que não mudasse de fato, porém, em seu íntimo, em sua convicção pessoal, já havia alterado. Observou os movimentos, enquanto o irmão andava, até se sentar. Seu olhar o reprovava nitidamente ─**

- **M**_andei sair_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E eu já disse que não vou sair. _

**→ Ajeitou-se na cadeira para deixar bem claro que não iria receber ordens dela, parecendo até provoca-la. Não compreendia qual a dificuldade de entender o que era passado, e não tinha porque viver isso agora que estavam tão bem. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi em direção à porta. Se ele não queria sair, então ela o faria. Iria ficar longe dele, sozinha, quer ele permitisse ou não ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Se levantou rápido e a segurou pela mão, para não deixar que saísse de perto. Não estava muito confiante depois de vê-la com o Padre Tress. **

_- O que vai fazer?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **O**_ que acha que está fazendo?_

◦⊰─ **L****utou para soltar-se, irritada com a audácia do irmão em tentar impedi-la de sair ─**

- **N**_ão lhe devo explicações_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Deve sim, é comigo que dorme. _

**→ Segurou-a mais forte pela mão, para não sair dali. Irritou-se com a falta de explicação e foi para cima dela, segurando-a pelos pulsos com força. Agora queria saber o que ela iria fazer. **

_- Quer sair daqui para ir onde? _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **J**_á disse que não é de sua conta!_

◦⊰─ **I****nsistiu. Verdade que não planejava ir a lugar nenhum, apenas trancar-se em seu quarto, sem o irmão. Porém, ele a obrigava a falar de tal forma, a tratando como sua propriedade, apenas a provocando a não responder. Ela não era mulher de obedecer à comandos machistas. Ainda que a segurasse com força, não era nada que não já estivesse acostumada, depois de seus encontros escondidos. Aguentaria o quanto fosse, e o que viesse, desde que pudesse descontar sua insatisfação ─**

- **M**_e solte! _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu deveria ter respondido assim quando me perguntou se tinha ficado com outra mulher._

**→ Soltou-a em um empurrão contra a parede, mas nada que pudesse machuca-la. Foi até a saída, trancou e tirou a chave, sentando-se novamente na cadeira que estivera. Apontou para a porta.**

_- Agora pode ir._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****uriosa, bateu-se de costas na parede ao ser empurrada. Olhando-o com raiva, não daria o gosto de massagear os pulsos doloridos na frente de seu agressor. Seus olhos acompanharam o movimento com a chave. Agora que a porta estava trancada, restava presa. Não que não pudesse sair, pois sempre poderia gritar por seu subordinado biônico, porém, não queria causar bagunça em sua sala, chamaria atenção uma porta ser arrancada. Tinha que agir com cautela. Decidiu ser cínica. Como o irmão sentara, foi para a cadeira de frente e também se sentou, cruzando as pernas, em pose completamente relaxada, apenas esperando o que ele queria dela ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Prestou atenção em todos os movimentos da irmã, não estava feliz com aquela situação. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e colocou a chave sobre a mesa, perto dele, enquanto a olhava. Tentava entender o porquê de tudo aquilo ter começado, sendo que não tinha dado nenhum motivo para a pergunta.**

_**- **__Gostaria de saber qual a sua necessidade em atrapalhar as coisas quando está tudo bem. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão concordava, nem poderia, com essas acusações esdrúxulas. A culpa era dele, e apenas dele. Estava tudo bem, verdade, estavam saindo de uma crise, mas não fora ela quem dera início a esse novo problema. Fora ele, com seus atos imprudentes. Ela apenas externou seus pensamentos, depois de muito refletir e se guardar sobre o assunto. Continuou calada, não valia a pena se manifestar. Seus olhos pousados sobre a chave, ainda não deveria tentar pegá-la, nem conseguiria se tentasse. Manteve sua pose, como uma imperatriz, só aguardando o momento ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não tinha mais o que fazer, ou falar. Conhecia a irmã bem o bastante pra saber que ela não diria nada. Ela também sabia como provoca-lo, e parecia ter uma ideia fixa que a culpa realmente era dele. Empurrou a chave para perto dela, agora quem queria que ela saísse dali era ele. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****em expressar qualquer sentimento, fosse de vitória ou satisfação, apenas fitou a chave por alguns instantes, antes de pegá-la lentamente. Queria dar tempo para o irmão se arrepender e agir, pois era o tipo de reação que esperaria dele. Porém, percebendo que nada aconteceria, já com o objeto em mãos, rumou para a porta. Seria melhor assim ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Duvidou por um tempo que ela iria mesmo sair da sala, entregou a chave como em um teste, para ver até onde iria levar a conversa do passado. Seguiu a irmã com os olhos, sem falar nada. Não tinha o que externar, já dissera que a culpa não era dele, além de já ter passado da sua cota de explicações.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****briu a porta e, sem ser detida, deixou sua própria sala em direção ao quarto. A noite já cobria a cidade com sua escuridão, sendo a desculpa perfeita para se retirar aos seus aposentos. Queria acelerar o tempo e parar de se importar, mas estava além de sua capacidade. Sofrera decepções demais com homens, que talvez estivesse apenas descarregando todas as frustrações sobre o irmão. Entrou no quarto, mas não trancou a porta, como já era de costume, deixando apenas seu guarda-costas protegendo-a. Caso o irmão viesse, seria recebido. Se ele ainda viesse depois de tudo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou na sala dela, pensando, sem se importar com o tempo que gastava ali. Sabia que a irmã tentaria se vingar de alguma forma, só não sabia como ainda. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao quarto dela, passou pelo Padre Tress e entrou sem bater, dessa vez. Falou enquanto fechava a porta.**

_- Deve estar mais calma._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercebeu que ele entrara no quarto, mas nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de olhar. Sentou-se à penteadeira, pegou uma escova e começou a cuidar dos cabelos. Não era boa com serviços manuais, não servia nem para vestir as próprias roupas sozinha, mas estava aprendendo a se virar. Olhou finalmente para o irmão, através do espelho, lançando a pergunta, que já dizia não estar nem um pouco mais calma ─**

- **V**_ocê acha mesmo que está certo?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Você acha que está certa julgando o meu passado, sendo que não posso mudar isso?_

**→ Rebateu, tentando fazer com que ela entendesse que não tinha como mudar, nem poderia adivinhar que estariam juntos para ter evitado o motivo da briga de agora. Aproximou-se dela, prestando atenção na forma desajeitada que cuidava dos cabelos, não sabia da dificuldade dela com isso, mas não comentou para não piorar as coisas. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuou a escovar os cabelos, agora olhando apenas para o próprio reflexo. Precisava fazê-lo entender seu ponto, dizer algo que o ferisse tão profundamente que ele percebesse como ela se sentia. Foi quando teve a ideia. Falou muito séria, intencionando cada palavra que proferia, desejando que fossem navalhas ─**

- **E**_u deveria ter dormido com Abel enquanto pude. Ficaria em meu passado _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E eu só teria o trabalho de provar que sou melhor do que ele. _

→ **Respondeu automático por tentar não demonstrar o que sentia, já que não gostou de ouvir falar sobre Abel. Sabia que ela jogaria baixo para machuca-lo, era seu ponto fraco, tinha ciúmes e nem negava mais. Parou de se aproximar e ficou olhando a irmã pelo reflexo do espelho, tentando imaginar qual seria o ataque seguinte.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **O**_u não_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu de imediato. Continuou a escovar, olhando apenas nos próprios olhos. Notou que o irmão parara de se aproximar, mas nada fez quanto a isso. Aproveitou que ele não parecia ter mais argumentos e decidiu enfiar o dedo ainda mais fundo na ferida ─**

- **N**_ão é por não ter a sua prática que ele seria pior. Ao menos seria especial_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu tenho certeza que foi mais especial pra mim do que foi pra você._

**→ Tentou tirar Abel da conversa. A primeira vez dos dois não tinha sido o que ela esperava e tinha certeza disso. Não duvidava ter sido odiado por ela. Só não entendia o porquê de ser cobrado de algo que ela não poderia ter certeza se não confiasse nele. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão_

◦⊰─ **E****ra a hora de dar a última facada, de transpassar os pulmões com a lança e ferir mais do que seria possível ─**

- **P**_ois eu desejei a cada instante que fosse Abel_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Talvez pela primeira vez ela tenha conseguido desestabiliza-lo. Olhou pelo reflexo do espelho, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouviu. Queria jogar baixo como ela estava fazendo, mas, depois daquilo, não conseguia responder a altura. Ficou paralisado onde estava, como se esperasse ela consertar as palavras. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ousou lentamente a escova sobre a mesa da penteadeira. Doía nela própria as palavras que dissera, a forma como o deixara, mas nada restava fazer. Precisava que ele entendesse. Sabia que havia passado dos limites. Levantou-se da cadeira e andou até a janela. O silêncio feria os seus ouvidos, mas ainda era mais reconfortante que a verdade ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não duvido que ainda o queira._

**→ Tentou afastar as falas da irmã do pensamento, mesmo que fosse impossível, para entrar no jogo dela. Já estava pensando em uma forma de se vingar, não aceitaria calado. Não se arrependia de muitas coisas, mas uma delas foi deixar claro que se sentia ameaçado por Abel. Não costumava contar o que sentia e a única vez que o fez, foi jogado contra ele. Continuou parado no quarto, enquanto a seguia com os olhos e planejava algo dar o troco.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **T**_alvez_

◦⊰─ **A****inda que fosse mentira, que não fizesse mais a menor questão de estar com Abel, essa não era hora de responder a verdade. Usaria o ciúme do irmão contra ele mesmo, quantas vezes achasse necessário, enquanto isso a fizesse se sentir bem. Respirou fundo e olhou para o céu negro que se estendia sobre a cidade. Continuou a falar sem piedade ─**

- **A**_penas me arrependo de ter me guardado tanto tempo pra uma pessoa, quando essa pessoa não fez o mesmo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Você diz como se tivesse se guardado pra mim. Eu não duvido que era pra ele que fazia isso._

**→ Claramente irritado, já estava começando a perder o controle. Não queria machucar a irmã, porém, ela estava passando dos limites. Sabia que não merecia isso, e insistir só iria deixa-lo com ainda mais raiva. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_u o fiz para meu futuro marido, como era o desejo de nosso pai_

◦⊰─ **E****le poderia dizer o que quisesse, mas não iria conseguir atingi-la com a mesma intensidade. Decidiu suavizar um pouco e fazer-se de vítima, como de fato se sentia nessa situação ─**

- **E**_u fiz pra você, sem saber que era você_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Desviou o olhar dela, não gostava de ficar sem resposta. Sabia que não era sua culpa aquela briga, e nem se arrependia em ter tido outras mulheres. Não imaginava ficar com a irmã, mesmo que fosse sua vontade. Caminhou pelo quarto, indo em direção a porta. Não queria mais falar sobre aquilo, não conseguia esquecer as palavras dela. Nem estar com ela no quarto. Daria um jeito de se vingar, e não seria bom com a irmã dessa vez.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **J**_á vai? Sabe que está errado_

◦⊰─ **N****ão havia mais nada que pudesse usar para magoar. Virou-se e observou enquanto o irmão caminhava até a saída, dizendo-lhe com cinismo uma última vez ─**

- **E**_u realmente deveria ter dormido com outros_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Se arrepende por não ter estado com outros?_

**→ Parou próximo a porta e virou o rosto, para olha-la. Queria ver até onde ela estava disposta a machuca-lo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **A**_gora não faz diferença, não é mesmo?_

◦⊰─ **F****alou de forma enigmática. Na verdade, não era algo que desejasse, que precisasse para se sentir satisfeita e completa, mas algo que simplesmente gostaria de ter feito para saciar sua curiosidade de experimentar. Ou até mais do que isso, para dar o troco ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Faz. Se arrepende ou não?_

**→ Virou-se para ela, encarando. Agora queria saber o quanto ela queria estar com outra pessoa. Era ciumento, porém, depois do que tinha escutado dela, não iria se abalar com mais nada. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **S**_im. Agora estaríamos iguais_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu diretamente, sem rodeios, algo que não lhe era comum. Queria ser clara, não dando chance de alongar por muito mais a conversa, além de aproveitar para depositar toda a culpa nele ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Podemos resolver isso, minha irmã..._

**→ Falou mais baixo, sorrindo, beirando ao tom sádico dos primeiros encontros. Já tinha em mente o que fazer para descontar a raiva que havia dela, mesmo que também estivesse magoado. Começou a andar lentamente em direção a irmã, enquanto tirava o cinto no mesmo ritmo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** tom de voz, assim como as palavras, a preocupavam. Voltou-se para o irmão em postura defensiva, colocando as mãos à frente do corpo para se proteger de um eventual conflito. Observou enquanto tirava o cinto, imaginando o que ele pretendia ─**

- **O**_ que está fazendo?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- O que disse que se arrepende?_

**→ Terminou de tirar o cinto e deu um laço para poder amarra-la. Puxou os braços da irmã em um movimento rápido e sem nenhum cuidado a prendeu. **

_- Acho que você merece saber como é estar com outra pessoa. _

**→ Puxou-a pelo cinto e a empurrou sobre a cama, estava fácil de manipular e seu peso ajudava. Subiu junto com ela e a levantou, agora prendendo pelo cinto no lustre, obrigando-a a ficar de pé na cama. Olhou a irmã, satisfeito, estava vulnerável como no começo. Sorriu mais, sentia falta daquilo, e a brincadeira só estava começando. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **U****m frio percorreu sua espinha ao ser amarrada e jogada sobre a cama de qualquer jeito. Porém, pior ainda, foi ser amarrada, sem chances de defesa. Ele estava tornando a assumir a postura sádica, que vira apenas nos primeiros encontros. Estava voltando a ser o animal que era antes. De alguma forma estranha, isso apenas a deixava excitada e ansiosa para ver o que faria a seguir. Para não perder o hábito, contestou ao vê-lo terminar de prendê-la ─**

- **F**_rancesco!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi puxando as roupas dela, sem se importar se estava ou não machucando. As que tinha mais dificuldade em tirar, rasgava. Desceu da cama e olhou a irmã, como se fosse um pedaço de carne qualquer. Deslizou a mão por seu corpo até chegar na sua calcinha e poder puxa-la com força, estraçalhando-a também, como sempre fazia. Agora estava parcialmente satisfeito. Pegou o cetro dela e girou nas mãos, brincando com ele entre os dedos. Passou a ponta pela lateral de seu corpo e ao chegar na altura do quadril, bateu mais forte com ele, queria provocar dor. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****penas assistiu em silêncio enquanto o irmão rasgava e arrancava suas roupas. Até então, nada que não fosse normal. Preocupou-se apenas quando viu que pegara seu cetro. Enquanto corria o metal por sua pele, retraia-se de forma defensiva. Estava apenas esperando quando ele começaria, o que não demorou, pois logo a machucava. Mordeu o lábio inferior e não produziu som algum. Não demonstraria dor assim tão fácil ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu pela reação da irmã, e então fez a mesma coisa só que do outro lado do corpo. Logo em seguida passou a ponta do cetro por seu pescoço e foi descendo por entre seus seios, barriga, até chegar entre suas pernas. Pressionou o cabo contra sua intimidade, movimentando-o ali enquanto prestava atenção no que fazia. Queria provocar, assustar e se divertir com ela, ver até onde iria aguentar em silêncio. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ovamente fingiu não se importar com a dor. Mas esse não era o maior de seus problemas. Quando irmão usou o cetro para penetrá-la, travou as pernas, tentando fechá-las com força, como seria natural fazer, porém, ainda mordendo os lábios para evitar gemer. Não queria daquela forma, não com um de seus objetos religiosos, pois já era heresia demais ─**

- **O**_ que quer comigo?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Se eu fosse você, não faria tanta força._

**→ Forçou mais o cetro contra ela, para penetra-la. Sabia que não podia colocar tanta intensidade, mas usaria o quanto fosse necessário para fazer ela se arrepender de suas palavras. Aproximou-se mais até conseguir segurar uma de suas pernas, apertando-a para que o deixasse fazer o que queria.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão aguentou por mais muito tempo e viu-se forçada a gemer. Produziu um som baixo, abafado entre os lábios cerrados. Não queria lhe dar esse prazer, mas também não conseguia lutar contra o próprio corpo. A forma como a invadia, como agarrada sua perna com a mão, tão forte e impositivo, fazendo dela uma simples boneca, isso a excitava como não fazia há tempos. Apenas para não perder o hábito, tentaria manter sua postura e mandá-lo encerrar os atos ─**

- **P**_are!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu vitorioso ao ouvi-la gemer, gostava de mostrar a irmã que ela não era tão forte quanto queria ser. Puxou sua perna para o lado para dar espaço e penetra-la ainda mais fundo com o cetro, movimentando-o dentro dela. Ouvir seu pedido só resultou em movimentos mais rápidos, enquanto prestava atenção em suas reações. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuava com os sons à medida que era violentada. Tentava se mover, fugir, soltar-se do cinto que a prendia no teto, mas parecia impossível. Estava presa e completamente dominada pelo irmão em seus desejos loucos de luxúria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Bateu com força a mão na perna da irmã, onde apertava, para que parasse de se mover. Iria abusar o quanto quisesse dela, e não deveria atrapalha-lo. Parou de penetra-la com o cetro e o tirou de dentro dela, jogando-o sobre a cama. Puxou a cadeira e sentou-se de frente para ela, como se fosse assistir algo.**

_- Tress Iqus!_

TRESS IQUS:

**¥ O Padre Tress entrou sem demorar no quarto e olhou para a Cardeal Sforza, sem entender o porquê de ter sido chamado naquela hora. Desviou o olhar e fechou a porta antes que alguém pudesse vê-la ali, sem as roupas. Ficou em silêncio, esperando a próxima ordem. ¥**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

**→ Apontou para a irmã e sorriu. **

_- Hoje ela é sua. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** alívio a dominou ao sentir o irmão parar de violentá-la com seu próprio cetro. Porém, foi apenas por alguns instantes. Ao ouvi-lo chamar o servo, seu corpo enrijeceu e congelou, em medo, em pânico com as possíveis pretensões do irmão. Olhou imediatamente para o robô, que também a observava sem reação. Queria gritar por socorro, ordenar que a soltasse, porém, algo dentro dela, em um canto escuro e retorcido, mandava que ficasse calada e esperasse. Não disse nada ao servo, nem quando o irmão deixou claro que ele também a usaria ─**

- **O**_ que pensa que está fazendo, Francesco!?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que ela estava com medo, era o que pretendia, deixa-la apavorada com cada ação. Queria atingi-la de alguma forma, machucar, fazer com que sentisse o que sentiu ao saber que ela desejava estar com Abel. Explicou o que desejava para o Padre Tress sem desviar o olhar do dela. Acompanharia tudo dali. **

_- Catherina tem vontade de saber como é estar com outra pessoa. Então você, como um bom servo, deve mostrar isso a ela._

TRESS IQUS:

**¥ Aceitou a ordem que lhe fora dada e, sem demorar, tirou as roupas para poder começar. Subiu na cama junto da Cardeal e a abraçou por trás, acariciando seu corpo até descer em sua intimidade, tocando-a ali para saber se poderia avançar. Não compreendia o que tinha acontecido antes para ela estar daquela forma, mas seguindo ordens, penetrou-a com cuidado para não machuca-la.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu o rosto corar, envergonhada de ter seus pensamentos expostos de forma tão leviana. Não queria que outras pessoas soubessem, não queria nem ao menos que seu servo, que estivera com ela todo esse tempo e cuidara de suas feridas, soubesse. Balançou a cabeça para o lado e desviou o olhar, sem conseguir encarar o irmão depois de suas palavras. No entanto, ou ouvir o som de roupas sendo retiradas, voltou-se mais uma vez, deparando-se com o robô já completamente nu. Não disse nenhuma palavra, fosse para impedi-lo ou pará-lo, enquanto ele a abraçava, a tocava em suas partes mais íntimas. Estava molhada o bastante para não oferecer resistência. Sentiu o membro forte de pele sintética penetrar seu corpo por trás, fazendo-a gemer alto ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Com mais força, Padre. _

**→ Ordenou, enquanto observava o que o robô fazia com a irmã. Estava gostando daquilo, mais do que esperara. De início, era só por estar magoado e querer que ela se sentisse mal também, mas acabou se divertindo, sentindo-se excitado em ver a irmã com outro. Percebeu que ela não estava mais olhando para ele e queria que o fizesse, tentar decifrar o que se passava na cabeça da irmã por seus olhos. Sorriu ao falar. **

_- Olhe para mim, minha irmã._

TRESS IQUS:

**¥ Colocou mais força nos movimentos que fazia. Estava seguindo ordens do Cardeal di Medici, mas não entendia o porquê dela não dizer nada, nem pedir para que parasse. Era servo dela e obedeceria suas ordens antes das dele. Assim, continuou, preocupado em machuca-la com a força que era obrigado a investir. ¥**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **V****oltou os olhos para o irmão, tal como ele a ordenava, ainda que isso significasse enrubescer violentamente. Ela o olharia, enquanto era penetrada por outro homem. Observaria o deleite** **no fundo de sua alma a todo o momento, sentindo o prazer sádico que partilhavam. Ainda que o servo começasse a empregar força, em vez de machucá-la, apenas lhe proporcionava mais prazer. Os gemidos se intensificavam, e a respiração estava ficando mais difícil, mas não o mandaria parar. Aquele era um jogo entre ela e o irmão, não iria trapacear**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abria gradativamente um sorriso sádico conforme a ouvia gemer, sem tirar os olhos do da irmã. Estava sentado na cadeira, e dava para ver claramente o quanto estava excitado com aquilo. Queria mais, queria vê-la gritar, perder o controle ali, então mandou outra vez.**

_- Eu disse "com força". _

TRESS IQUS:

**¥ Não queria continuar recebendo ordens do Cardeal di Medici, não queria machucar a Duquesa, mesmo sabendo que era algo entre ela e o irmão. Segurou-a com uma mão pela cintura e a outra sobre seu seio, para apoiar e puxa-la contra o corpo, investindo com o dobro de força. Chegava a fazer barulho o atrito entre os corpos. ¥**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão era mais simples sexo, ainda que nunca o tivesse sido de qualquer forma. A força que usava para invadi-la era tanta que agora seus gemidos eram pequenos e breves gritos. A cada investida, um novo som. Chega a ser difícil respirar. Mas continuava sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas olhando o irmão, o quanto ele se deleitava em ver sua própria irmã, sua mulher, ser abusada sob suas ordens. Eles tinham uma relação realmente doentia**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou da irmã sem desviar o olhar, como se nem se importasse de ter outro homem ali com ela. Puxou seu cetro novamente, voltando a brincar com ele nas mãos enquanto pensava no que poderia fazer para piorar a situação dela. Foi para o lado da cama e subiu junto deles. **

_- Vá para frente, Padre._

TRESS IQUS:

**¥ Afastou-se e fez como lhe foi mandado. Andou pela cama até a frente da Cardeal Sforza, olhou-a como quem perguntasse o porquê dela não parar com aquilo. Por mais que estivesse o tempo todo junto dela, não conhecia esse seu lado. Segurou-a pela cintura e voltou a penetra-la como estava fazendo antes, cumprindo ordens ¥**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssistiu enquanto o irmão pegava novamente o cetro, enchendo-a de medo e curiosidade de saber o que pretendia. Nesse momento, o servo foi para a frente, penetrando-a novamente. Agora não teria mais como ver o irmão, ao que estava agradecida. Não tinha coragem de olhar nem ao menos para Tress, ainda que ele fosse seu subordinado. Imaginava como essas informações deveriam estar se processando em sua máquina, como sua reputação estaria destruída. Sem poder fazer nada para remediar a situação, com o rosto sobre o ombro de seu robô, apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou sentir o prazer de ser usada e abusada ao bel-prazer do irmão**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não perderia de deixar a irmã em uma posição pior, então a levantou com uma mão para poder puxou seus cabelos para trás com a outra. Queria que o olhasse de alguma forma. Deslizou a ponta do cetro por suas costas, até chegar na curva do quadril. Sorriu e aproximou o rosto do dela, beijando-o com carinho. **

_- Espero que esteja gostando de estar com outro, minha irmã._

TRESS IQUS:

**¥ Sem receber ordens, apenas manteve o que fazia, colocando mais força conforme achava necessário. Encarando aquilo como mais uma missão que deveria cumprir com excelência. ¥**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu ser puxada sem nenhuma delicadeza pelos cabelos e entendeu o recado quando o irmão a fez olhá-lo à força. Se era o que ele queria, ela faria, não por obrigação, mas por ser parte daquele jogo. Deixou que a beijasse, na medida do que lhe era possível, pois seu corpo era jogado para trás de forma muito violenta com as investidas que o Padre Tress lhe dava. Além disso, tinha clara dificuldade em respirar, ficar parada e gemer ao mesmo tempo. Não conseguia prever o que estava para lhe acontecer, mas sabia que era só uma questão de tempo para piorar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deslizou mais para baixo o cetro, encaixando-o onde ela provavelmente não imaginaria que iria colocar. Estava disposto a ser mais doente do que já costumava ser. Ela o tinha provocado, tocado em algo que não deveria, e faria a irmã sofrer as consequências. Não estava pensando nele na primeira vez, não iria pensar nela agora. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****ritou, muito mais do que pela sensação, pelo espanto do irmão realmente ter feito algo que ela jamais sonharia em fazer. Ele só podia estar fora de si. Retraiu cada músculo de seu corpo, se fechando como ainda era possível fazer, porém, nada que fosse suficiente para impedir o atentado. Teve vontade de chorar, mas apenas mordeu os lábios e manteve-se forte. Se ele queria guerra, estava contra uma oponente à altura ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Satisfeito com a reação dela, sorriu mais uma vez vitorioso. Era claro que estava fora de si, ela conseguiu o que queria provocando, e ele conseguiria o que queria com força. Não precisava mover o cetro, as investidas do Padre Tress faziam com que ela mesma se mexesse nele. Apenas tinha o trabalho de acerta-lo para que não machucasse tanto.**

TRESS IQUS:

**Procurou em seu banco de dados se deveria reagir de alguma forma contra aquilo, mas não encontrou nada. Esperou que a Duquesa lhe desse alguma ordem para poder impedir o Cardeal di Medici, mas nada saia da boca dela a não ser gemidos. Manteve o movimento contra o corpo dela incansavelmente, e assim seria até receber ordens para parar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuou a deixar o irmão fazer o que quisesse. Na verdade, começava a se acostumar com a dor, enquanto esta dava lugar à estranha, porém familiar, sensação de prazer sádico, tão comum entre os irmãos. Sabia, bem no fundo de sua mente, que não era a intenção machucá-la, mas apenas punir, e conhecia bem o procedimento. Ele a usaria até se sentir satisfeito, depois tudo retornaria ao normal. Ela tivera a chance dela de dizer o que pensava, o que queria. O pisara, o ferira. Agora ele a machucaria fisicamente, o que não era exatamente uma punição, pois ela, em seu interior, gostava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **A parte que achava mais interessante era a de ouvi-la gritar, se assustar com o que ele fazia. O papel do cetro já tinha lhe causado a boa parte, e, como percebeu que ela estava se acostumando, tirou-o de dentro dela e jogou novamente sobre a cama. Estava parcialmente satisfeito com o que fez com a irmã, só restava finalizar. Abriu a calça sem dificuldade, já que o cinto estava com ela, e abaixou-a junto da cueca. Segurou a irmã pelas coxas e penetrou-a no mesmo lugar onde estava o cetro, sem se importar se estava dolorida, já se movendo dentro dela, não esperando nem que se acostumasse. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi um momento de alívio ao sentir o cetro ser retirado e ouvi-lo ser jogado sobre a cama. Pôde controlar um pouco mais a respiração, porém não muito, pois seu servo continuava a violentá-la. Quando achou que havia acabado, eis que o irmão a penetrava com brutalidade. Fechou os dedos ao redor das tiras de couro do cinto que a prendia, reunindo forças para aguentar a dor. Mas não era suficiente. Gritou não apenas uma, mas duas, três, quatro vezes, todos os momentos em que ele investia contra o corpo dela, em que ambos a penetravam e a preenchiam simultaneamente. No meio de sua agonia, esboçou um pequeno sorriso de canto. Logo dor ia passar, mas o masoquismo permaneceria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou a segura-la forte pelas coxas, apertando-a mais a cada investida. Já respirava pesado pelo tempo que estava assistindo aquilo, estava muito excitado para conseguir segurar por mais muito tempo. Porém, continuou o que fazia com força, acelerando os movimentos conforme sua vontade. Sabia que aquilo já não era mais bem uma punição, era como um divertimento que tendia a ser melhor para ele em algumas partes. Não chegou a ver o sorriso da irmã, mas não duvidava que ela estava gostando. Não era diferente dele, eram irmãos, e ela se sujeitava a coisas que só se estivessem em igualdade poderia fazer ou permitir em silêncio.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****espirava com dificuldade, tendo que prender o ar em alguns momentos. Jamais esperara que esse tipo de pecado, tão condenável pela Igreja, pudesse ser tão bom. Estavam perdidos em todos os sentidos. Sua perversão, assim como a irmão, não parecia conhecer limites. Sabia que em breve iriam acabar, chegar os três ao final inevitável, pois já estavam fazendo há muito tempo. Seria o encerramento perfeito para a prostituta que ela era agora ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxava, apertava a irmã contra o corpo, o que denunciava estar próximo de terminar. Estava curioso para saber o que ela achava daquilo, por mais que seus atos mostrassem que estava gostando, queria ouvir dela. Viu que não aguentaria se segurar, então abaixou a cabeça e encostou a boca no ombro dela, mordendo-a ali como forma de aliviar durante o orgasmo.**

TRESS IQUS:

**¥ Já estava ali com ela há mais tempo que o Cardeal di Medici, se controlando e tentando esperar que a Duquesa fosse primeiro. Porém, viu que não tinha necessidade de espera-la, já que nem seu próprio irmão parecia fazê-lo. Moveu-se mais rápido dentro dela, acabando por alcançar o clímax ali, antes dela e praticamente junto do Cardeal. ¥ **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu a mordida em seu ombro, só podendo significar uma coisa. Logo era invadida pelos jatos quentes, ejaculados pelos dois homens que a violentavam. Este gesto era de tal forma excitante que também a fez alcançar o clímax, quase simultaneamente aos dois. Foi acompanhado de um alto gemido, sentindo seus músculos abdominais se contraírem e relaxarem sucessivamente, em espasmos que lhe davam prazer. Exausta, permaneceu imóvel. As mãos presas acima da cabeça, a impediam de tentar fugir, o rosto baixo, enquanto o peito subia e descia rapidamente, com a respiração arfante. Fora uma experiência inusitada, que tinha pretensões de repetir, mas não tão cedo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou os dentes do ombro da irmã assim que terminou, estava cansado, respirava rápido. Afastou-se dela e subiu as calças ainda sobre a cama, enquanto olhava o corpo da irmã e esperava o robô. **

_- Pode se vestir e esperar lá fora, Padre. _

TRESS IQUS:

**¥ Tendo finalizado, fez como lhe mandou. Sem olha-la, desceu da cama e se vestiu, tentando desviar o olhar a todo tempo para não ver a Cardeal naquela situação. Terminou de se arrumar e foi para fora do quarto, voltando ao seu lugar de costume, como se nada tivesse acontecido. ¥**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

**→ Esperou o Padre Tress sair para liberar a irmã, soltando-a com sua brutalidade costumeira do lustre, e a jogou sobre a cama da mesma forma. Desceu da cama sem olha-la e passou o cinto pela calça, arrumando-se enquanto caminhava para a porta do quarto, sem nem olhar para ela. Deixava claro que tinha sido apenas um objeto para ele aquela noite.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****guardou quieta, como um mero pedaço de carne exposto, enquanto o irmão e o servo se vestiam. Quando finalmente o Padre saiu do quarto e ela foi solta, deixou-se cair sobre a cama, tão cansada que estava. Percebeu que o irmão rumava para a porta e sentou-se sobre a cama, observando-o. Esperava que ele retornasse, não gostava de finais frios. Mas aguardou em silêncio, com seus olhos grandes e acinzentados sobre as costas daquele homem ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Dessa vez não se importou com a forma que era olhado. Ao terminar de se arrumar, abriu a porta e saiu em direção ao seu quarto. Não era de costume acontecer isso, não mais. Porém, estava deixando claro com aquilo que tinha ficado bastante abalado em saber das vontades da irmã com Abel. Seu ciúme era tanto, que nem parou pra cogitar que poderia estar sendo provocado ou testado, e nem queria pensar. Estava decidido em não procurar mais a irmã. Queria ver até onde suas palavras eram verdadeiras. Se iria procura-lo ou aproveitaria para ir atrás de Abel.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ermaneceu atônita, assistindo o irmão deixar o quarto sem dizer ou fazer nada. Nem ao menos um olhar lhe lançou, enchendo-a de raiva. Deitou-se mais uma vez na cama. Não se deixaria abalar por aquilo, nem iria atrás dele. Podia se submeter a muitas coisas, ser sua cadela na cama, mas não o era além das paredes do quarto. Se ele queria brigar, tudo bem. Faria do jeito dele. Mas a vingança viria, tudo a seu tempo ─**

**N.A.: **E fechamos o último capítulo da série "Os mais pervertidos do Vaticano". xDDD Esse capítulo não merece comentários. Um é pouco, dois é bom, "Tress" é melhor. xDDD Tá, quanto à essa coisa de "antecedentes", eu até consigo entender a de Francesco (que, depois de assistir Borgias, entendi ainda mais, pois me lembra muito Cesare e Lucrezia). Ele nunca achou que fosse ter ela e tal... Mas bem que ele podia ter se guardado. Eu me sentiria incomodada no lugar dela. Na verdade, eu já me vi no lugar dela e me senti muito incomodada. É uma droga esse sentimento, pois mais idiota que seja, de que pro outro não é o que foi pra você. Mas enfim, frustrações à parte, achei que seria interessante usar isso, pois é claro que Catherina se guardaria para o casamento, e Francesco não, o que geria alguma discórdia. À respostas: OCC teocu! Não só isso, a Catherina Sforza, aquela que foi Condessa de Forli e Imola, jamais se deixaria render como essa vadiazinha que Trinity Blood faz. Então sim, posso até ter saído da vadia loira, mas tenha certeza que fiz algo muito mais parecido com a original do que esses japoneses malditos. E mais, quem aqui pode falar de trauma? De dor? De perda? Quando tudo está acabado, vemos as reações mais chocantes. Nada impede a minha linha. Estamos falando da mulher que virou RKO e traiu o Vaticano. Você também não esperava isso dela. Quanto ao chifrinho, já te expliquei, não é chifrinho com o vibrador. xD E depois desse seu comentário de OCC, agora sim, as portas estarão fechadas para sempre. u_ú Obrigada a todos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**O Retorno**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****o dia seguinte, Catherina, sentindo incômodas pontadas de remorso, imaginando se não teria sido dura demais com o irmão, decidiu procurá-lo. Foi quando descobriu que ele havia partido numa missão junto com seus subordinados, algo ordenado em segredo pelo próprio Papa. Frustrada e, mais ainda, enfurecida por não ter sido comunicada, reservou-se o restante dos dias a ficar com raiva e planejar quais desaforos dizer ao irmão quando este retornasse. No entanto, três semanas se passaram sem que tivesse notícias. A Cardeal começava a ficar preocupada, estava levando mais tempo que o normal para o regresso. Temia pela segurança de seu amado. Mais do que isso, queria que fosse ela mesma a matá-lo com as próprias mãos. Era nisso que pensava durante mais uma tediosa reunião do Conselho dos Cardeais, enquanto esperava um retorno triunfal de seu irmão a qualquer momento, irrompendo pelo salão e provocando o caos só para chamar sua atenção ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Assim como a irmã desejava, retornou, mas não como era de se esperar.**** Estava bastante machucado, talvez mais do que todas as vezes que tinha participado das missões. Passou pela sala de reuniões desacordado, devido à perda de sangue, carregado por seus subordinados. Seu grande defeito era achar ser imbatível, mas não era bem assim. Foi levado direto para a enfermaria, onde foi tratado e recebeu os devidos cuidados. Ganhou alguns pontos para fechar os cortes e chegou a precisar de sangue por ter perdido muito. Não era a primeira vez que se machucava, mas nunca tinha sido tão grave.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****uviu as portas se abrirem com violência, fazendo seu coração saltar. Porém, muito diferente do esperado, deparou-se com o retorno de seu irmão, ou do que restara dele. Estava tão ferido, que a única reação da Cardeal foi erguer-se de sua cadeira e gritá-lo, enquanto era conduzido para ser tradado ─**

- **F**_rancesco!_

◦⊰─ **S****eguiu o cortejo de soldados até a enfermaria, aguardando junto a porta a todo o momento. Ficava se repreendendo mentalmente pelos pensamentos maldosos, por como o desejara mal e isso só atraíra desgraça. Só conseguiu relaxar ao receber notícias do médico de que se encontrava fora de perigo. Nisso, lhe foi permitido entrar, por ser membro da família. Sentou-se ao lado da cama, observando o estado em que o irmão se encontrava. Era tal que tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi chorar baixinho, agradecendo por ele estar vivo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Acordou depois de um tempo e tombou o rosto para o lado para ver quem estava ali. Sorriu discreto ao ver a irmã junto dele, preocupada. Mas não queria que ela visse que já tinha acordado, então, depois de um tempo em silêncio, olhou para o teto e, ****ainda com a voz mais fraca, provocou. ** **Não tinha esquecido o que foi dito a ultima vez que se viram. **

_- Achei que estaria com Abel._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssustou-se ao finalmente perceber que o irmão estava acordado. Entretanto, em vez de ficar feliz, como deveria, ao ouvir suas palavras, a raiva tornou a invadi-la. Lembrou-se da última briga, das coisas que disseram um para o outro e, por ele estar fora de perigo, retornou ao seu normal, sendo impiedosa ─**

- **I**_diota_

◦⊰─ **O****fendeu-o sem nenhum remorso, pois sabia que ele merecia palavras muito piores. Porém, não falou mais, apenas por ele ter acabado de sair de uma cirurgia ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Riu com dificuldade, enquanto tentava se mover na cama, sem sucesso. Desistiu e só virou o rosto para a irmã. Gostava de provocar, e iria tirar proveito do estado que se encontrava para continuar. **

_**- **__Não aproveitou minha ausência pra matar sua vontade? É uma mulher livre, não é?  
_  
**→ Falava sorrindo, provocativo, como se não se importasse com o que ela sentia pelo Padre, mesmo que, no fundo, tivesse medo da resposta.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****lhou-o com raiva, mas logo abrandou sua expressão. Ele estava machucado demais, isso era claro, sendo cruel de sua parte provocá-lo nessa situação. Não daria uma resposta à altura, porém, nem por isso ficaria sem falar, pois o descaso do irmão na escolha das palavras era muito pior que seu ódio ─**

- **P**_are de agir como um imbecil. Se continuar a falar essas coisas, eu vou embora daqui e não volto_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto olhava a irmã sentada ao lado. Respirou fundo e então desviou o olhar. Era claro o tamanho do ciúme que tinha, principalmente de Abel. Até agora ela não havia descumprido nenhuma de suas promessas, por isso iria tentar prende-la em mais uma.**

_**- **__Me prometa que não vamos mais brigar por passado._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** silêncio dele a incomodava. O irmão não parecia com raiva, ou furioso, mas triste, e vê-lo assim, tão vulnerável, era deprimente. Não gostava disso, e pretendia dar um fim em breve nessa situação, mas não sem antes apertar-lhe a mente um pouco ─**

- **M**_e convença_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_**-**__ Não tenho que te convencer disso, seria uma briga eterna. Foi passado, e eu não posso modifica-lo por seu ciúme. _

**→ Respondeu, mesmo tendo estranhado o pedido. Os dois viviam trocando esse tipo de promessa, mas isso nunca havia acontecido. Voltou a olha-la, dessa vez como se estivesse chamando para mais perto enquanto conversavam. **

_**- **__Não que não fosse minha vontade... Mas, não posso._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****m parte, ele estava certo. Essa seria mesmo uma discussão sem fim ou proveito. Era melhor deixar de lado. Porém, não o faria tão simplesmente. No mínimo, conseguira algo de seu contento, fazendo-o admitir sua vontade de ter feito tudo diferente. Nisso ela acreditava. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi mais para perto da cama. Pegou na mão dele e nada disse sobre o assunto, apenas olhando enquanto tocava-lhe os dedos. Falou subitamente ─**

- **V**_ou pedir ao médico que o transfira para seu quarto_

◦⊰─ **S****oltou a mão com delicadeza e deixou o quarto, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Queria um tempo para se acalmar e respirar, enquanto repassava tudo mentalmente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não tinha entendido o porquê dela querer que fosse para o quarto, e nem ter ido pessoalmente pedir isso ao médico. Preferiu se manter em silêncio e esperar. Soltou a mão da irmã e a seguiu com o olhar, cada movimento dela até a porta. Não queria que o tivesse deixado, mas até achou boa a transferência para seu quarto.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****emorou cerca de uma hora para o quarto do Cardeal di Medici estar completamente adaptado para servir de enfermaria, providência que Catherina cuidou pessoalmente. Tão logo estava pronto, a Duquesa ordenou que trouxessem seu irmão. Garantiu que o acomodassem devidamente e depois mandou todos, médicos e enfermeiras, para fora, colocando seu servo, o Padre Tress, de guarda na porta ─**

- **M**_uito mais apropriado_

◦⊰─ **D****isse, sentindo-se satisfeita ao olhar ao redor. Sentou-se numa poltrona, logo ao lado da cama e ficou a observar o irmão ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Em pensar que, há um tempo atrás, você me odiava..._

**→ Comentou assim que todos saíram, logo depois de acomodado. Olhou o quarto, toda a arrumação para tratar dele, e sorriu por saber que ela quem tinha providenciado. Só não havia entendido o porquê de toda a movimentação para que fosse para o quarto tão cedo.**

_**- **__Apropriado?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_unca lhe odiei_

◦⊰─ **V****erdade, odiar era uma palavra muito forte. Nunca se deram bem, nem ao menos tentaram conviver. As brigas políticas eram comuns. Mas não o odiara. Talvez seus sentimentos fossem confusos, por isso agora eram tão claros. Respirou fundo e respondeu à pergunta com palavras óbvias ─**

- **A**_chei que ficaria mais confortável em seu quarto_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Só não era seu irmão preferido._

**→ Sorriu novamente, estava feliz demais pra quem tinha se machucado tanto. Deveria ser o efeito dos remédios. Como estava mais fácil de se mover ali, pela cama ser maior, conseguiu sentar-se, com certa dificuldade. Não estava acostumado a se machucar, então não tinha noção de até onde podia se mover sem sentir dor. Estava muito dolorido, e era perceptível pela cara que fazia quando se mexia, mas não falou nada sobre isso.**

_- Sim, é muito melhor aqui. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **V**_erdade_

◦⊰─ **A****dmitiu, porém, não acrescentou mais nada, uma vez que jamais o seria. Alessandro era uma criança, que precisaria dela eternamente, e ela cuidara desde pequeno. Por isso, sempre seria super-protetora com ele, e sempre o teria como seu favorito. Mas esse não era um assunto que cabia no momento. Notou que o irmão tentava sentar e se levantou rapidamente para impedi-lo, não sendo o suficiente. Acabou por permitir, contrariada ─**

- **N**_ão devia estar se movendo. Se soubesse que ia ser teimoso, teria lhe deixado na enfermaria_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu só sentei, Catherina. É mais confortável assim. _

**→ Ajeitou-se nos travesseiros e parou, tentando controlar a dor dos ferimentos. Não a deixaria perceber que estavam doendo. Gostava de toda a preocupação dela, não conseguia se lembrar de ter sido tão bem cuidado, nem de ter alguma movimentação tão grande da parte dela por ele. Talvez fosse arriscado e as pessoas perceberem algo de diferente, já que não eram tão próximos, mas não comentou. Eram irmãos e, para os outros, ela só estava preocupada com seu irmão mais velho.**  
_  
- Por que, ao invés de ficar brigando, não me conta o que fez nas semanas que passei fora, além de ter ficado brava comigo?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **D**_everia ter permanecido deitado, foi a ordem médica_

◦⊰─ **P****ercebeu que o irmão sentia dor e, para fazê-lo parar, se aproximou da cama e o ajudou a arrumar-se nos travesseiros. Não estava gostando de toda aquela teimosia. Quando acabou, sentou-se na beirada da cama, um pouco longe, para lhe dar mais espaço. Sorriu e respondeu ─**

- **E**_ssa é uma história chata. Conte-me sobre sua viagem e como você ficou assim_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou-a pelos dedos da mão para que se sentasse mais perto, não precisava de mais espaço, já que ela não o deixava se mover na cama. Sentiu-se incomodado com a pergunta, não queria ter de explicar a derrota. Por mais que seus subordinados tenham-no vingado, não foi ele própria a fazê-lo.**

_- Só errei o alvo e acabei me desconcentrando._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entindo ser puxada tão sutilmente, cedeu à vontade do irmão e se aproximou, porém, apenas um pouco. Percebeu as palavras evasivas na resposta. Não gostava disso, pois parecia que estava lhe escondendo algo ─**

- **N**_ão decidimos ser sinceros um com o outro? Eu sou sua irmã, pode confiar em mim_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu estou sendo sincero, minha irmã. Foi só isso o que aconteceu. _

**→ Sorriu brevemente, tentando mostrar que de fato estava falando a verdade. Só não queria dar detalhes por seu orgulho militarista. Não aceitava e nem sabia perder, muito menos comentar sobre. Estava falando a verdade, só não de forma específica.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_unca, em todos esses anos, o vi errar um alvo uma única vez_

◦⊰─ **I****nsistiria até ter sua resposta. Temia que pudesse estar escondendo informação por motivos políticos, não queria que sua relação fosse contaminada mais uma vez. Por isso, não creditava na resposta. Ficou muito séria e insistiu novamente ─**

- **O**_ que realmente aconteceu?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Talvez não tenha prestado a atenção necessária. Já expliquei. _

**→ Estava perdendo a paciência, não gostava de ser interrogado daquela forma. Não se moveu pela dor, mas sua vontade era ter levantado da cama e ido fazer qualquer coisa, que não precisasse comentar de sua falha. **

_- Eu jurei não mentir, não tem porque desconfiar assim._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercebendo serem suas tentativas vãs, levantou-se da cama. Precisava desviar os olhos do irmão e encontrar uma forma de demonstrar seu descontento. Foi até uma mesa, sobre a qual estavam diversos apetrechos médicos. Procurou por gaze, esparadrapos e remédios. Retornou com tudo em mãos e ordenou secamente ─**

- **V**_ire-se_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou olhando, da cama, ela voltar com todas as coisas nas mãos. Não tinha entendido ainda o que ela queria com tudo aquilo. Desconfiado, mas sem poder se afastar, não obedeceu. Pensou estar com sorte dela não ter encontrado qualquer coisa que pudesse usar pra tortura-lo, esse era o papel dele.**

_- O que vai fazer com isso?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **O**_ que acha que vou fazer?_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu com aspereza, um pouco ofendida com o questionamento do caráter óbvio de sua pretensão. Como não fora atendida, colocou os frascos sobre a cama e sentou-se, para então se ajoelhar. Parando do lado do irmão, o posicionou delicadamente de modo que ficasse sentado, mas desencostado da cabeceira. Começou a abrir as ataduras ─**

- **S**_eus curativos devem ser trocados. Vai me deixar fazer ou prefere que chame as noviças enfermeiras?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não, prefiro que você faça isso. _

**→ Seguiu todos seus movimentos, até estar ajoelhada na cama. Estava começando a gostar daquilo. Depois de ter certeza que a irmã iria apenas cuidar dele, ajudou e se afastou da cabeceira para que ela não fizesse tanta força. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****atisfeita com a adoção de uma postura muito mais passiva, retirou cada uma das ataduras que cobriam o corpo do irmão. Calmamente, com uma pinça, pegou um chumaço de algodão. Untou-o com remédio e passou suavemente sobre as feridas e as suturas. Esperava que doesse, e bastante. Se não o fizesse, ela mesma iria provocar a agonia que desejava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **A dor praticamente dobrou, como se estivesse sendo queimado. Chegou a apertar a mão na própria perna para tentar se controlar. Não queria demonstrar que estava incômodo. Já tinha sido demais perder e depois aparecer carregado, seria muita humilhação para ele. Conteve-se e tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa, menos nos ferimentos e os curativos que ela estava trocando.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda que ele tentasse, era inútil disfarçar. Ela podia perceber, pela forma como o corpo se retraía, que o irmão estava sentindo imensa dor. Isso a alegrava, não podendo deixar de abrir um discreto sorriso de satisfação. Decidiu ver até onde ele iria com aquele orgulho idiota diante da própria irmã. Afastou a pinça, jogou fora o algodão, pegou um novo chumaço e untou com álcool. Ainda que este não fosse o procedimento, queria ver se ele aguentaria agora ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Catherina!_

→ **Chamou-a quase que em um grito, pela dor. Moveu-se para frente, como se para escapar. Já estava arrependido de não ter escolhido as enfermeiras. Tentou aguentar, porém, ardia mais do que quando se machucou. Moveu o braço com dificuldade e segurou a irmã pela roupa, num esforço de para-la. Ela parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssustou-se com a reação repentina do irmão, ainda que se mantivesse dando risada. Sendo agarrada, não se preocupou. Pelo contrário, abriu-lhe um sorriso desafiador. Provara que ele não era esse homem todo, que era apenas humano e que deveria começar a agir como um ─**

- **P**_osso fazer isso por dias, semanas até_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Mas não vai fazer, ou chamo as enfermeiras._

→** Ameaçou, mesmo sabendo que não teria muito efeito. Soltou suas roupas **** e m****oveu-se, como se tentasse fazer a dor, de onde ela tinha passado o algodão, parar. Não gostava de se sentir fraco, mas sua irmã sabia fazer com que se sentisse o mais fraco de todos. Virou o rosto para olha-la, enquanto tentava lembrar o que tinha feito.**

_- Não me lembro de ter feito algo pra me castigar assim._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **C**_hame_

◦⊰─ **O**** desafiou com suas palavras enquanto o enfrentava com o olhar. Percebeu que o irmão ficara incomodado e, por um instante, quase se sentira mal pelo que fez. Porém, depois da última experiência, decidira ser melhor não manter segredos, ainda que fosse com o objetivo de proteger, ou de se preservar ─**

- **E**_stá escondendo algo de mim_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Já falei que foi um erro meu. Como pede pra que confie em você se não confia em mim?_

→ **Admitiu, mesmo que fosse tão humilhante ter que dizer. Moveu-se, tentando ser discreto, mais algumas vezes, até a dor passar. Já estava irritado com a insistência e a falta de confiança da irmã, então se virou na cama, para tentar levantar e sair de perto, sem acabar em briga. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****om a repetição dessas palavras, foi como se um raio lhe perpassasse todo o corpo. Subitamente compreendeu do que se tratava aquilo. Percebeu que ele tentaria levantar, então ficou mais uma vez de joelhos sobre a cama e envolveu-o com os braços sobre os ombros, abraçando-o suavemente para que doesse o menos possível. Com os lábios próximos de sua orelha, sussurrou bem baixo ─**

- **V**_ocê é o meu herói. O meu General que retornou com seu exército vitorioso da guerra. E eu tenho muito orgulho _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Parou ao sentir o abraço, não esperava que ela fosse tentar detê-lo, já que estavam quase brigando. Prestou atenção no que ela sussurrou e sorriu, ficou completamente sem reação por não imaginava nenhuma das ações dela. Passou a mão sobre os braços que o envolviam e os acariciou, também virou o rosto mais para o lado, queria olha-la. Não se lembrava de ter escutado qualquer coisa parecida vindo dela, se manteve em silêncio ainda sorrindo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****o notar que ele se virava para olhá-la, fez o mesmo, tocando-lhe o rosto com carinho. Era séria, ao mesmo tempo tenra e cuidadosa. Sabia que deveria amaciar-lhe o ego ferido. Nunca o vira falhar, e imaginava como deveria estar se sentindo, reduzido enquanto homem diante de sua mulher. Mas não podia ser assim, precisavam construir uma relação de confiança plena, na qual pudessem partilhar não só os momentos de glória e de prazer, mas também os momentos de derrota. Sorriu e continuou ─**

- **E**_u me preocupo com você. Por isso, preciso saber o que aconteceu com meu irmão, com meu amante_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ela sabia perfeitamente como contorna-lo e fazer com que ficasse bem ao ponto de responder qualquer coisa que perguntasse. Respirou fundo antes de começar a detalhar o que aconteceu. Não queria contar, viver novamente sua derrota, mas também não desejava discutir com ela por isso. Desviou o olhar e começou a explicar, mais baixo do que costumava falar, envergonhado pela falha.**

_- Fomos para __Sevilla, no Reino Hispânico. Tinha chances de acontecer um atentado contra a catedral. Já estava tudo pronto, estávamos para invadir a sede deles, mas fomos atacados antes. Perdi homens e acabei me machucando antes mesmo de tudo começar, na primeira explosão que teve. Petrus e Paula que fizeram tudo._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****uviu a tudo atentamente, sem fazer intervenções. Sabia que isso o feria, estava claro pela forma como ele agia, como falava. Ao final, satisfeita com a informação, decidiu agraciá-lo pelo bom comportamento. Tocou-lhe o rosto mais uma vez, fazendo com que se virasse para ela, para então fechar os olhos e beijá-lo com carinho, demonstrando todo seu afeto e apoio ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava sendo muito bem cuidado por ela agora. Gostava de suas atitudes, não estava acostumado a vê-la tomar frente de qualquer coisa, mas ela se superava ali. Retribuiu o beijo com carinho e, depois de um tempo, a puxou para o colo com cuidado, sem muita força por ainda estar bastante dolorido, podendo abraça-la e intensificar ainda mais o gesto.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****endo conduzida, foi para frente do irmão e continuou a beijá-lo. Com cuidado para não machucá-lo, ficou ajoelhada entre suas pernas, envolvendo-o no pescoço com os braços. Seria ela a protegê-lo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou a mão por suas costas e puxou sua capa com cuidado, deixando sobre a cama mesmo. Apertou mais a irmã contra o corpo. Ainda que incomodado com os machucados, queria ela perto, bem perto, como costumavam ficar. Estava com saudade e tentava mostrar, mesmo não conseguindo se mover tanto para isso. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****s movimentos estavam ficando ousados, assim como a temperatura parecia subir. Afastou-se só um pouco, preocupada em machucar o irmão. Olhou-os nos olhos, receosa, e disse ─**

- **M**_elhor pararmos antes que acabe abrindo seus pontos_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou que se afastasse, contrariado. Não gostava de ser interrompido assim, mas sabia que era verdade e que poderia romper os pontos. Pousou as mãos por suas pernas e as apertou de leve, enquanto a olhava. Sorriu malicioso e brincou.  
**  
_- Se abrir você cuida, é minha enfermeira, não é?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão sei se me sinto confortável com isso... _

◦⊰─ **D****isse, porém, não conseguia esconder um tom levemente erótico em sua voz. A menção de que seria a enfermeira a fazia ter ideias que nenhuma relação tinham com o ato de curar. Talvez com o de cuidar, mas certamente não no mesmo sentido. Cobriu as mãos que lhe apertavam as pernas, aproveitando para levantar um pouco o vestido, o suficiente para exibir as barras rendadas das meias e as ligas. Desejava provocá-lo, pois era uma garota má. Mas também não queria que se machucasse, por isso suas atitudes eram tão variáveis ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não vejo problemas nisso..._

→ **Abaixou os olhos para olhar suas mãos e logo ajudou a levantar mais o vestido. Passou as mãos mais para baixo, sobre as ligas, brincando de puxa-las entre os dedos. Gostava da forma como era provocado, e saber que não podia avançar só o deixava com mais vontade de continuar. Em partes, era ruim por não conseguir se mover tão bem, porém, seria algo novo, porque sabia que ela não iria parar por ali. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_ntão... _

◦⊰─ **C****omeçou a falar, os olhos baixos, prestando atenção no que o irmão fazia. Passou uma mão sobre o peito dele, delicadamente sobre as ataduras, percorrendo-as com as pontas dos dedos, depois com as pontas das unhas, mas sem fazer força. Com a outra mão, cobriu a do irmão, guiando-o a segurar o feixe de uma de suas ligas, apertando-a sobre sua perna. Perguntou com cinismo ─**

- **O**_ que faremos? _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu não sei..._

→** Respondeu da mesma forma que ela. Ao sentir, abaixou o olhar para a mão que corria por seu peito e abriu o feixe da liga que foi guiado. Aproveitou para passar a mão com mais gosto pelas pernas da irmã. Continuou brincando, puxando**, **d****eixaria ela guiar e esperaria para saber se deveria abrir a outra liga.**

_**- **__O que quer fazer?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **Q**_uem decide é você, a final... _

◦⊰─ **O****uviu o estalo do feixe da liga sendo aberto. O irmão estava agindo exatamente como ela esperava. Apertou-lhe a mão mais uma vez sobre sua perna. Temia guiar e levá-lo a fazer algo que não fosse aconselhado em sua atual situação. **

**Por isso, preferia continuar com indiretas sutis, deixando que ele agisse conforme suas possibilidades ─**

- **É**_ você quem está machucado_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ajoelhou-se na cama com certa dificuldade, mas sem precisar de ajuda. Abriu o feixe da outra liga dela e levou as mãos para seu corpete, atrás, para desfazer o laço. Puxou os fios sem dificuldade, já que era de costume fazer isso, até conseguir tira-lo e jogar junto com a capa. Sabia que ao mesmo tempo em que a irmã queria, estava com medo, e precisava fazer com que ela esquecesse que estava machucado. **

_**- **__Eu não estou tão machucado assim..._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **V**_ocê está bem ferido, mas não tem problema_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu, enquanto deixava que lhe tirasse a roupa sem questionar. Ficava apenas observando cada um de seus atos, curiosa para saber aonde levaria, ou melhor, como procederia. Colocou-se também de joelhos e, pegando-o pela nuca, aproximou-se de seu ouvido. Acrescentou num sussurro com um toque provocativo ─**

- **E**_u gosto de cicatrizes_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer que gostava de cicatrizes, era um alivio, pois sabia que ficaria com algumas delas. Passou as mãos por baixo de seu vestido, pelas laterais, subindo, até tira-lo. Parou e olhou o corpo da irmã, como gostava de fazer, satisfeito de ter consegui chegar até ali sem tanta dor. **

_**- **__E o quanto gosta?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****oveu os braços para ajudar a tirar suas roupas, abaixando-os logo em seguida e cobrindo os seios instintivamente. Depois de todo esse tempo, ainda não se sentia confortável em ficar nua, era de sua natureza. Respondeu com um sorriso misterioso, enquanto aguardava o próximo movimento do irmão ─**

- **B**_astante_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu com o comentário, iria usar aquilo contra ela para provocar. Virou a irmã na cama, sem muita dificuldade, já que era leve, deixando-a de costas para ele, e a segurou pelos braços. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou como se estivesse desconfiado. **

_- Então me conte sobre suas experiências passadas, para gostar tanto..._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão gostou da acusação. Presa contra o corpo do irmão, tentou se desvencilhar, mas, como sempre, era impossível, devido sua condição física inferior. Torceu os lábios com raiva crescente, porém, logo se desfez, dando lugar a um sorriso desagradável. Respondeu-o também com uma brincadeira, em tom cínico, objetivando deixá-lo enfurecido ─**

- **O**_ Padre Hugue de Watteau tem belas cicatrizes. Sempre as exibe, com a camisa aberta, em minha sala_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Então ele anda com a camisa aberta na sua sala?_

→ **Deu algumas voltas com a mão no cabelo dela, segurando-o firme. P****uxou-a para trás, fazendo com que ela praticamente deitasse em seu ombro. Sabia que estava sendo provocado, mas mesmo assim sentia ciúmes dela. Tentou não cair no jogo. Passou uma mão por seus seios e foi deslizando por todo o corpo, até chegar na beirada da calcinha. Sussurrou. **

_- Não deveria reparar em outras cicatrizes e nem em outros homens. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi jogada para trás, ficando ainda mais presa contra o corpo do irmão. Não lutou, sabia que apenas se machucaria se o fizesse, então se conteve, não podendo evitar pequenos gemidos de dor. Sentiu a mão que deslizava por seu corpo, retraindo-se só um pouco ao toque, estremecendo ao chegar na iminência de avançar em suas partes íntimas. Enfrentou-o mais uma vez ─**

- **F**_aço com meus subordinados como quiser_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Assim como faço com você?_

→ **Perguntou enquanto descia mais a mão, tocando-a intimamente com as pontas dos dedos. Iria provoca-la mais, queria ver até onde era capaz de aguentar. Afrouxou a mão de seus cabelos, mas não os soltou, apenas o bastante para que não a machucasse tanto. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão o respondeu. Em vez disso, ficou calada, ou melhor, tentou ficar. Soltou um gemido alto, como um gritinho, ao ter a calcinha invadida e ser tocada pelo irmão. Agarrou-o no braço que a violentava e tentou tirar-lhe a mão, fazê-lo parar. Na verdade, gostava que ele a provocasse, que a agredisse, mas não tanto que lhe usasse os dedos. Era uma das coisas que simplesmente não lhe agradava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **A irmã não costumava tentar afasta-lo, e só fazia isso quando se sentia incomodada, então parou e apenas abaixou sua calcinha, deixando-a nua. Soltou seus cabelos e a empurrou sobre a cama, para que ficasse de quatro. Em silêncio, abaixou a própria calça e a penetrou, sem demorar e nem avisar, enquanto a segurava pela cintura. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ua e exposta, foi jogada contra o colchão, apoiada sobre os membros. Antes que pudesse tentar se levantar ou sentar, o irmão já agarrava sua cintura e dava início ao ato sexual. Crispou os punhos, agarrando-se ao lençol, tal a força com que era invadida. Como dois animais, dois cachorros, faziam sexo sem trocar uma única palavra, exceto ocasionais gemidos. A forma era bruta, verdadeiramente animalesca, mas servia a seu objetivo muito bem ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **O corpo ainda estava bastante dolorido pelos acontecimentos recentes, então tentava se mover de uma forma que não sentisse tanto. Queria que pudesse fazer como costumava, mesmo que fosse praticamente impossível pela força que colocava a cada investida na irmã. Puxava para mais perto, enquanto movia-se dentro dela. Gostava da forma bruta como podia pega-la e ela nem reclamava. Era dele, toda dele, e, a cada vez que a tratava assim e ela não reclamava, mostrava mais isso. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu mais uma vez, alto, não conseguindo se conter após uma investida particularmente forte. O irmão a usava, a abusava, e ela apenas permitia, pois, no fundo, gostava. Mais do que tudo, isso só provava a dependência que ele tinha dela, a necessidade de possuí-la. Ela era dona dele, e isso ficava claro todas as vezes que ele a dominava e mostrava controle, quando quem na verdade dominava a situação era ela ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não escondia a dependência dela, só não falava pelo orgulho, mas mostrava desde os ciúmes até a forma como a usava. Debruçou-se sobre ela e a envolveu com um dos braços, tentando encontrar a melhor posição e não se incomodar tanto com os ferimentos. Não deixou de mover o quadril, mesmo que procurando uma forma mais confortável. Não queria que ela percebesse, então se mantinha por um tempo antes de trocar novamente.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercebeu os excessos de mudanças de posição do irmão, sabia que devia estar sendo incômodo para ele. Decidiu ficar quieta, ou ao menos evitar se mover, deixando o controle inteiramente nas mãos dele. Assim, poderia calcular a força e as ações de forma a não machuca-lo. Ela seria sua boneca, agora mais do que nunca. Faria todas as vontades do seu querido enfermo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Entre todas que testou, preferiu ficar com a primeira, de joelhos na cama. Era mais confortável e podia se movimentar com mais facilidade. Achava bonitinho da parte dela estar fazendo de tudo para agrada-lo, podia perceber que estava se mexendo muito menos. Por mais que não gostasse de se sentir inferior, sabia que não tinha nada a se fazer. Então apenas continuou a se mover, segurando-a pelo ombro para puxa-la com mais força contra o membro. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ra ela quem estava se rebaixando, se fazendo inferior na relação apenas para satisfazê-lo. E continuaria assim, pois sabia, em seu íntimo, que ele faria o mesmo por ela. Durante a relação sexual não havia espaço para orgulho, isso aprendera desde seu primeiro encontro, quando fora estuprada. Mas agora era diferente, era sua escolha se submeter ao irmão, ser sua cadela, para vê-lo feliz ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu-se mais rápido, com mais força, já estava se acostumando com a dor. Deslizou as mãos por suas costas, até voltar a segurar por sua cintura e continuar. Gostava da posição, se sentia poderoso, além de conseguir vê-la em um bom ângulo, e também assistir a tudo o que fazia.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu as mãos que deslizavam por seu corpo, tão fortes e firmes, até atingirem a cintura e a agarrarem com brutalidade. Era difícil manter o controle nesta posição, e ficava inteiramente sujeita às vontades do irmão. Nada podendo fazer, nem ao menos se mover, apenas acompanhava os movimentos, usando de toda sua força para não sair do lugar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Colocou mais força nos movimentos, queria que ela se movesse, que fosse como costumavam fazer. Esperava que ela esquecesse que estava machucado, e tentava mostrar isso com a forma que se movia. Apertou-a na cintura e continuou puxando-a contra o corpo com brutalidade. Nem ele se importava mais com o quanto doíam os cortes.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** movimento se intensificava, sabia que o irmão já não estava mais se importando com o próprio estado. Ainda assim, ela não conseguia deixar de se preocupar. Sua estima por ele era superior a qualquer desejo que pudesse estar sentindo no momento. Podia apertá-la, maltratá-la, mas em nada mudaria sua postura. Manter-se-ia quieta, pois continuaria a se importar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostava muito quando ela ficava assim, preferia quando participava mais. Afastou-se um pouco e a deitou na cama, agora de frente para ele. Tinha que mostrar que estava bem, mesmo não estando, para conseguir como queria. Posicionou-se entre suas pernas e voltou a penetra-la brutalmente, como antes, sem se deitar completamente sobre ela, para não se machucar mais. Movia-se com mais dificuldade, porém sabia que logo iria se acostumar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **V****irada, sem nenhuma delicadeza, ainda tentou levantar-se, mas mudou de ideia. Era melhor não contrariar, o irmão conhecia os próprios limites muito bem, ou assim esperava. Deixou-se levar, quando sentiu retornar a ser penetrada violentamente, tendo que morder um dedo para abafar os gemidos. Sabia que devia estar doendo, que machucava, mas nada poderia fazer que não ferisse o ego do irmão, então apenas deixou-se levar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Como normalmente fazia, puxou a mão da irmã e a segurou para que não conseguisse abafar os gemidos. Gostava de ouvi-los e saber que estava os provocando. Continuou a penetra-la, a se mover conforme conseguia, enquanto se apoiava na cama. Esperava estar melhor logo, sabia que ela se preocupava e não gostava de deixa-la assim, nem conseguia fazer com que esquecesse e se concentrasse no que faziam.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **I****mpedida de se conter, abriu os lábios um pouco e deixou escapar os gemidos. Era inevitável. A performance do irmão era quase tão boa quanto antes, ou talvez fosse sua ausência por tanto tempo que a fizera pensar assim. Fato é que a deixava fora de si, totalmente alucinada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu discreto ao ouvi-la gemer. Estavam há muito tempo sem se ver ou ter relações, então acabava sendo melhor do que quando se viam com frequência. Não tinha mais problemas com os machucados, tirando que não podia se deitar completamente sobre a irmã. Porém, isso não o impediu de continuar o que fazia, investindo com força, fundo e com vontade. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****olocou as mãos para cima, deitando os braços estirados acima da cabeça, revelando-se completamente indefesa. Agarrou os lençóis, prendendo-os entre os dedos até ficarem brancos, tal a força que empregava. Não iria aguentar mais muito tempo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou para baixo e a viu, indefesa, gostava da forma como era com ele. Abaixou mais um pouco o corpo, para ter mais controle do que fazia, e continuou a se mover, já ofegante. Conseguiu investir mais algumas vezes, porém, logo alcançou seu clímax, apoiando-se mais nos braços para não se deitar sobre a irmã.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** forma como o irmão curvava-se sobre ela era tudo que precisava. Com o aumento do contato, da fricção entre os corpos, alcançou quase ao mesmo tempo o êxtase, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem violentamente, ao passo que era invadida pelos fluidos corporais do irmão ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu-se mais algumas vezes sobre a irmã, satisfeito pelo resultado. Aproximou os lábios dos dela e a beijou com carinho, algo que não costumava fazer. Puxou as roupas para cima, para vesti-las novamente, e sentou-se na cama, não se encostando, por estar sem o curativo das costas. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****etribuiu ao beijo com afeto, segurando-o delicadamente pelo pescoço e ombros enquanto o fazia. Gostava dessa forma de finalizar, demonstrava que se importava, que ela podia ser tratada como fosse durante o sexo, mas, no final, era querida. Levantou-se devagar e engatinhou, caindo exausta sobre as pernas do irmão. Permaneceu deitada, arfando ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou o cobertor para cima da irmã, por saber que não se sentia confortável nua. Passou a mão por seus cabelos, brincando com eles enquanto a olhava em silêncio. Não era bom pra conversar depois do ato, nunca tinha assunto, então preferia ficar calado, apenas fazendo carinho nela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****oveu-se confortavelmente sob as cobertas, esfregando a cabeça nos dedos do irmão como um bichinho manhoso. Os momentos depois do prazer nem sempre eram confortáveis, por vezes silenciosos e estranhos, porém, sempre havia uma forma de contornar a situação. Não era necessário dizer, mas a mera forma de agir, de se importar e cuidar, tornava, para ela, tudo perfeito ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou a fazer carinho nos cabelos da irmã, dessa vez sem se incomodar com o silêncio. Terminaram bem, estavam bem, pretendia manter isso o resto da tarde e a noite toda. **

_- Ainda vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **V****irou-se de barriga pra cima, usando as pernas dele como travesseiro, para poder olhá-lo enquanto respondia. Sorriu, contente, estava muito satisfeita. Queria dizer que seu único plano para o dia era passá-lo ao lado do irmão, cuidando como sua enfermeira pessoal, porém não quis elevar tanto seu ego, mais do que já o fizera. Por isso, lançou outra pergunta ─**

- **N**_ão sei. Por quê?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou o braço por sua barriga, poiado, enquanto procurava as palavras pra pedir que ficasse. Esperava que ela entendesse o que queria, mas não se importou tanto em se expressar, quase que em uma ordem. **

_- Quero que fique aqui hoje._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuou a sorrir, achava bonitinho a forma desajeitada com a qual o irmão lhe fazia pedidos, como não conseguia disfarçá-los de ordens. Cobriu-lhe a mão com a própria, entrelaçando os dedos, e respondeu ─**

- **T**_udo bem _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu, feliz com a resposta. Acariciou a mão dela com os dedos e manteve o olhar fixo ali, como se estivesse pensando. Depois de um tempo, olhou para ela e sorriu, pela besteira que iria comentar, curiosidade. **

_- Gostaria de saber o que suas criadas pensam sobre os lençóis sujos, quando deixo seu quarto._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****ostava de vê-lo sorrir, ainda que parecesse um pouco bobo. A impressionava como ele havia mudado, desde a imagem que tinha quando o vira da primeira vez, já no Vaticano, para agora. Eles dois haviam mudado para pessoas completamente diferentes. Respondeu tranquila, pois não era mais uma preocupação sua este objeto ─**

- **Q**_uem sabe? Desde que fiquem caladas, podem pensar o que quiserem_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Arrumou os travesseiros e encostou-se devagar, para não sentir dor ou para ter tempo de se acostumar. Voltou a acariciar seus cabelos com a mão livre, estava mais carinhoso do que o normal ali com ela. **

_- Será que ficam caladas?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão gostava de falar sobre coisas que não podia controlar, muito menos de ficar especulando o que se passava na mente dos outros. Por isso, respondeu sem muita paciência com outra pergunta, tão cabível quanto ─**

- **S**_erá que os seus ficam calados? _

◦⊰─ **L****evantou-se e se sentou com cuidado no colo do irmão, inteiramente nua. Tocou-lhe o rosto, pescoço, e então o beijou apaixonadamente, antes de se afastar mais uma vez e acrescentar ─**

- **N**_unca saberemos_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou, sem entender muito bem o que ela pretendia em se levantar, mas gostou do resultado. Passou as mãos por suas costas e a segurou, retribuindo o beijo da mesma forma. Encarou-a, quando se afastou dele, e balançou a cabeça. Sabia que era algo que nunca iriam descobrir, mas ainda sim teria curiosidade.**

**N.A.: **Admitam, Cath é um doce de namorada. u.ú Pra que melhor? Ela dobra Francesco todinho, macia o ego dele, e faz o que quiser. Além de ser muito boazinha com os cuidados médicos. xDDD Taparei. u.u Esse capítulo foi fofinho, acho que mostrou Francesco como fofinho. Dessa vez, ela cuidou dele. Eu achei cute. u.ú Mas eu sempre quis saber, o que os servos acham quando vêem os lençóis? Digo, devem pensar o óbvio, mas, será que eles comentam? Provavelmente. Acho que todo mundo saberia e a coisa toda iria vazar, porém, talvez não soubessem a pessoa. Mas vocês jurem que os Cardeais não fazem sexo... ¬¬ Me poupem. Quanto às respostas: Sim, Cath é ingênua, ela não sabe lidar com homens, isso fica claro em Trinity, na relação dela com Abel e até com Havel e Tress. Você é ridícula, eu sei que você sempre vai me amar, não importa o quanto eu te pise, (todo Abel gosta de ser pisado por uma Cath). Rapaz, nem diga que Francesco gostou desse chifre, já fui altamente ameaçada depois disso. T_T As pernas são minhas, eu abro e fecho quando quiser, sob quais circunstâncias quiser. /má. Que bom, o que importa é que você gostou! *-* Obrigada a todos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Interpretação**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****epois da cirurgia, o Cardeal di Medici passou uma semana em seu quarto, sendo cuidado de perto por Catherina. Ela não saía de seu lado, exceto quando precisava cumprir com as próprias obrigações eclesiásticas. À noite, também dormia no mesmo quarto. Fingia repousar numa poltrona e, quando todos já haviam se retirado, ia ser envolvida pelos braços do irmão. Assim os dias se sucederam, na total paz divina ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **A irmã já tinha saído do quarto quando resolveu se levantar. Estava bem melhor, a não ser por alguns ferimentos mais profundos, que ainda ficavam doloridos se fizesse muito esforço. Ergueu-se, tomou banho e começou a se arrumar com as roupas de sempre para sair do quarto e voltar a sua rotina. Só não sabia o que Catherina iria achar disso. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****etornou ao quarto do irmão poucos minutos após sair. Não era um assunto de suma importância, algo que não pudesse delegar, por isso, passou-o para a Irmã Kate e retornou a seus afazeres de enfermeira. Estranhou não encontrar o irmão na cama e ouviu movimentações no closet. Reclamou à distância ─**

- **F**_rancesco, nem pense em sair. O médico mandou ficar na cama_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ela acabou voltando antes do esperado, mas achou bom. Encontrou em seu closet algo que tinha comprado pra ela. Sorrindo malicioso, encostou-se à porta e mostrou a sacola para a irmã. Era uma fantasia de enfermeira, já que havia sido como uma esse tempo todo em que esteve doente.**

_- Só isso vai me prender aqui hoje. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **O**_ que é isso?_

◦⊰─ **P****erguntou olhando para a sacola suspeita. As palavras do irmão a preocupavam, já imaginava que devesse se tratar de algo bem pervertido. Mas, seja lá o que fosse, se o mantivesse no quarto e pudesse auferir algum tipo de lucro, estava disposta a fazer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Seu uniforme._

→ **Aproximou-se e entregou a sacola para a irmã, sua cara já denunciava que era algo pervertido. Sentou-se na beirada da cama para espera-la se trocar. Queria ver se ela teria coragem de usar e de provocar com a roupa.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** contragosto, pegou a sacola e foi para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Estando sozinha, tirou o tal uniforme de dentro da bolsa e, o ver do que se tratava, ficou imediatamente morta de vergonha. Como ele podia esperar que ela vestisse algo assim? Ou melhor, como era possível vestir algo assim, tão pequeno? Então era esse tipo de coisa que os homens gostavam de ver em suas mulheres, e que as mulheres usavam para agradar seus homens. Gritou indignada de dentro do banheiro ─**

**- ****V**_ocê está brincando, não é?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Riu baixo ao ouvir os gritos de dentro do banheiro, imaginando a cara dela ao ver o que era. Apoiou-se com os braços na cama e ficou brincando com os pés. Esperava que ela saísse do banheiro para poder ver como ela estava, e como tinha ficado. Gritou em resposta do quarto, cínico.**

_- Não gostou do presente, amor? _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão havia outra alternativa. Se era isso que ele queria, era disso que gostava, lhe daria exatamente como pedia. Vestiu-se lentamente, objetivando o total alinhamento de seus micro trajes. O faria esperar o quanto quisesse, para pagar pela brincadeira de mal gosto. Acima de tudo, seria perfeita, até mesmo nesse momento ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostava de esperar e era algo que o fazia perder a paciência, mas manteria a calma ali, pois sabia que iria valer a pena. Arrumou-se novamente na cama, tentando fingir que ela não estava demorando, e continuou a aguardar pacientemente. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **Q****uando finalmente sentiu estar suficiente, abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro, já inteiramente vestida, ou não. Trajava um corpete branco, mais curto do que o seu habitual, e mais cavado, na parte superior. Possuía fios que se entrelaçavam na frente, revelando bastante dos seios, além de ser de um tecido tão fino que era transparente, revelando os mamilos e seus desenhos salientes. Sua calcinha era minúscula, do mesmo tecido, sendo menos que um mero triângulo na parte inferior. Do corpete, partiam duas longas ligas brancas, que se ligavam às meias altas, finas, em grandes laços brancos. Nas mãos, usava luvas entre os dedos, que iam até antes dos cotovelos. Nos pés, sapatos de salto alto, totalmente em acrílico transparente, meia pata. Para finalizar, um chapeuzinho branco, com uma cruz vermelha na frente, o único elemento indicativo de que se tratava de uma enfermeira. Parou no portal, as pernas abertas, uma mão na cintura, a outra com um dedo no canto dos lábios. Disse em tom provocativo ─**

**- ****A**_lguém chamou uma enfermeira?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Virou-se na cama para olha-la, ainda sem acreditar que tinha mesmo se vestido. Mediu a irmã de cima a baixo, prestando atenção em cada detalhe de sua roupa e a forma como vestiu. Não levantou para chegar perto dela, queria olha-la, vê-la andar. Aproveitaria que tinha entrado no personagem e faria o que quisesse com a sua enfermeira. Respondeu baixo enquanto continuava a observar a irmã.**

_- Eu preciso dessa enfermeira._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****orriu vitoriosa com o efeito que conseguira apenas por usar uma roupa. Caminhou até ele lentamente, cruzando as pernas a cada passada, quebrando a cintura para destacar ainda mais seu corpo. Quando estava bem perto, levantou um pé e o colocou entre as pernas do irmão, sobre na cama. Olhava-o de cima, austera e poderosa. De fato, havia encarnado sua personagem, e isso seria muito divertido ─**

**- ****V**_amos cuidar desses seus machucados_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não desviou o olhar, era como se estivesse encantado. Não estava acostumado a vê-la tão provocante, e só conseguia pensar em aproveitar. Assustou-se com o pé e quase se afastou pra trás, com medo de onde iria pegar, mas confiou. Passou uma das mãos por sua perna, como se nunca o tivesse feito. Agora era sua enfermeira, não mais sua irmã. **

_- E por onde vai começar?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****largou o sorriso, mas este, tão rápido veio, desapareceu. Não gostou do irmão tomando liberdades em seu corpo, então levantou a perna e o chutou, sem muito cuidado, mas também não forte o bastante para machucá-lo, apenas para que deitasse. Ficou admirando sua presa por alguns instantes, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, enquanto pensava que tipo de perversidades faria. Disse provocativa ─**

**- ****N**_em pense nisso_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apoiou-se nos braços para não cair completamente na cama. Estava gostando das atitudes da irmã, não conhecia esse seu lado ainda. Continuou olhando, seguindo com os olhos de um lado para o outro. Sorriu malicioso ao ouvi-la provocar, mas se manteve da mesma forma, esperando. Queria ver até onde a irmã iria com aquilo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****eve uma ideia repentina. Subiu na cama, sobre o irmão. Com um joelho de cada lado de seu corpo, foi engatinhando lentamente para cima, até colocar as mãos próximas dos ombros. Olhou-o diretamente, e sorriu com malícia, antes de se erguer e ficar ajoelhada ─**

**- ****V**_amos checar esses ferimentos _

◦⊰─ **D****esceu o rosto para o peito do irmão, passando os dedos lentamente por sua barriga, seus músculos, assim como as pontas das unhas, mas não de forma a ferir, só provocar que poderia fazer se quisesse. Foi então que começou a beijá-lo, primeiro sobre as ataduras, depois sobre a pele, mordendo de leve em determinados lugares. Passou a ponta da língua em outros, percorrendo toda a área enquanto ia subindo em direção aos ombros ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deitou-se por completo na cama, conforme a sentia engatinhar sobre ele. Estava gostando daquilo, da forma como estava sendo tratado, não era de seu costume ser comandado, mas ela fazia diferente. Ela aprendera a conduzir e ele teria que dar um jeito de parar com aquilo, mas deixaria para outro dia. Era a vez dela, já que ele foi quem começou o jogo, aguentaria até o final. Passou a mão por suas coxas em forma de carinho, ao seu modo, com leves apertões, o que indicava os arrepios novos e até a intensidade deles pela forma que a apertava. Eram as reações das mordidas e das passadas de unha por seu peito. Sabia que não devia toca-la, e já tinha tomado bronca por não seguir as regras, mas queria vê-la sustentar o personagem e castiga-lo pela má conduta. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu que ele acompanhava seus movimentos de forma dócil. Estava obedecendo, isso era bom, pois mostrava quem estava no controle. No entanto, ao perceber que tocava suas pernas, ainda que gostasse da forma como era apertada, violava suas regras. Parou de imediato, sentando-se sobre os quadris do irmão, na altura de seu membro. Deu-lhe um tapa no rosto e repetiu a ordem ─**

**- ****E**_u disse para não fazer isso _

◦⊰─ **S****atisfeita com a ameaça, já o tendo punido, colocou as mãos sobre o peito do irmão e moveu-se lentamente, simulando o ato sexual. Olhava-o a todo tempo, diretamente nos olhos, não deixando de sustentá-lo nem por um instante. Levantou as mãos e passou-as pelo próprio corpo, como exibindo-o. Começou de baixo, subindo pelas pernas, barriga, cintura, seios, pescoço, jogando os cabelos para trás. Queria ver quanto tempo mais ele resistiria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu com o tapa no rosto, gostava de suas atitudes agressivas quando era ele quem provocava. Já estava excitado e se segurando para não agarrar sua enfermeira. Ficou a observar, deitado na cama, cada movimento, seguindo suas mãos com os olhos. Gostava de ver a irmã dessa forma. Em movimentos rápidos, segurou-a pelos pulsos e girou na cama, ficando por cima e entre suas pernas, sem deixar que escapasse. Passou as pontas dos dedos da mão livre sobre o cordão do corpete e soltou o laço, puxando com calma o fio até abri-lo por completo, como se fosse seu presente. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** hora de reagir chegara antes mesmo do esperado. Jogada e deitada sobre a cama, sorria confiante. Deixaria agora ele retomar o controle, afinal, aquela era a posição dele, ser o dominante, e esta era a posição dela, ser a dominada. Era assim que gostavam, era assim que se excitava. Arqueou as costas, à medida que soltava o laço de seu corpete, sem tirar os olhos do rosto do irmão. Ao se ver com o busto exposto, disse em tom provocativo ─**

**- ****S**_abia que não aguentaria _

◦⊰─ **M****oveu as pernas e o prendeu com estas, mais perto do corpo. O queria ali, possuindo-a. Gostava de conduzir, de agredir e ser violenta, mas nada se comparava ao prazer de ter alguém mais forte subjugando-a ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Terminou de tirar o corpete e o puxou, jogando para fora da cama. Não gostou muito da provocação, odiava ser previsível a esse ponto, mas, mesmo assim, respondeu.**

_- Confesse que prefere dessa forma. _

→** Soltou seus pulsos e se ajoelhou entre suas pernas na cama. Passou a ponta dos dedos por seus seios, cintura, barriga até chegar na calcinha. Desceu mais a mão e passou pela beirada, puxando, provocando, fazendo como se fosse tirar, ainda estava em duvida se preferia tirar ou rasgar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****penas riu com as palavras do irmão. Não precisava confessar, era fato público e notório. Ainda que solta, deixou as mãos acima da cabeça, no mesmo lugar, em atitude passiva, aguardando. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar na medida em que as mãos desciam por suas curvas, até se deterem em sua parte mais íntima. Estremeceu, torcendo-se e arfando suavemente. Sabia que ele logo faria, mas a espera, a incerteza do momento exato a matava. Queria que arrancasse logo, que a violasse o quanto antes, mas aguentaria, com um sorriso cínico no rosto, quanto tempo fosse para não perder a pose ─**

- **D**_iverte-se demais com o embrulho antes de abrir o presente_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Achei o embrulho bonito demais pra ser tirado sem atenção._

→ **Sorriu de canto ao responder, de fato se divertia. Não estava acostumado a vê-la com roupas diferentes, além de ser uma forma de demonstrar o quanto tinha gostado. Segurou a peça que brincava e foi puxando, sem muita delicadeza, até conseguir tirar. Continuou ajoelhado na cama, enquanto abria o cinto e a calça, sem desviar o olhar do dela. Gostava da forma como se olhavam nos olhos quase o tempo todo, parecia ser mais sincero se fosse assim. Deitou-se sobre a irmã e abaixou as roupas, que já estavam abertas, penetrando-a logo em seguida da forma bruta de sempre, com muita vontade por todas as provocações.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssistiu cada um dos movimentos do irmão, ansiosa. Quando finalmente ele a penetrou, soltou um gemido alto, sem que fosse possível se conter. Envolveu-o com os braços ao redor do pescoço, segurando-o contra si para que não parasse. Ele fazia direito, e era muito bom. Com as pernas levantadas e semidobradas, tentava ao máximo criar espaço para o membro do irmão mover-se. Suas contrações abdominais eram intensas demais, tal o seu prazer, obrigando-a a mexer os quadris ocasionalmente. Colocou o rosto sobre o ombro do irmão e o mordeu de leve, tentando extravasar o que sentia. Não conseguiria mais viver sem ele ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apoiou-se em um dos braços e, com o outro, passou por uma das pernas dela, acariciando e apertando enquanto mantinha os movimentos fortes e ritmados entre. Sentiu a mordida no ombro e até gostou, não se lembrava de ter feito algo parecido. Encostou o rosto entre os cabelos dela para sentir seu perfume e ficar o mais perto que podia. Por mais que não falasse, sabia que eram feitos um para o outro. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu a mão agarrar sua perna firmemente, apertando-a, movendo-se junto com o corpo forte do irmão. Cravou as unhas nos ombros do mesmo, tentando segurar-se no lugar para sentir melhor as investidas, não que precisasse disso, mas para ter uma sensação ainda mais intensa. Seus rostos estavam próximos, então colocou os lábios no ouvido do irmão, para que ele pudesse ouvir bem de perto seus gemidos. Sabia do que ele gostava, como gostava, e o que era necessário para agradar. Sem dúvidas foram feitos um para o outro ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deslizou a mão de sua perna até a cintura para deixa-la sem se mover na cama, queria que fosse o mais intenso possível. Ouviu os gemidos de perto, tão próximos que o fez arrepiar e investir com mais força, mais rápido, chegando até a perder o ritmo que mantinha. Gostava das atitudes e da forma como ela sabia fazer tudo certo para agradar, se sentia especial com isso. Era uma forma da irmã provar o quanto gostava dele, mesmo já sabendo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia que a provocação surtira efeito no momento em que o irmão começara a investir com violência, quase animosidade. Era exatamente o que desejava. Força, e quanto mais, melhor. Gemeu alto. Estava gostoso, e precisava externar isso, era fisicamente impossível se conter. Cravou as unhas de uma mão na nuca, a outra no meio das costas do irmão, e puxou para cima, arrastando-as contra a pele, sem se importar se iria ferir. A ideia era apenas provocar ao máximo as sensações mais depravadas possíveis ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou o ar com mais força, controlando-se para não finalizar agora com as provocações e os arranhões que ganhava nas costas. Como sempre entre eles, o ato acabava virando um jogo, onde ganharia quem terminasse depois, então jogou baixo. Manteve a força e a velocidade dos movimentos e começou a investir mais fundo, sabia dos efeitos que isso causaria na irmã. Segurou firme sua coxa para que não o obrigasse a parar, queria brincar com o que sabia dela também.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um gemido alto, longo, puxando ainda mais as pernas para cima, tentando tirar do irmão. Envolveu-o em seus braços e fechou os olhos, sem conseguir ter o menor controle de si, apenas sentindo os movimentos dentro de seu corpo. Não aguentaria por mais muito tempo. Mordeu a ponta da orelha do irmão, depois o pescoço. Precisava resistir, não podia terminar antes dele. Aquele jogo era para dois ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não estava diferente dela, já se encontrava próximo de seu máximo também, iria apenas espera-la. Continuou com as investidas da mesma forma, sabia que a irmã perdia o controle assim. Não soltou sua perna, a puxou para ainda mais perto do corpo. Gostava de sentir todas as partes bem próximas dele. Respirava mais pesado, já cansado, demonstrando que não estava longe de finalizar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão ia demorar para os dois finalizarem, sabia disso. Estava cansada, ofegante, e tinha ciência que o irmão se encontrava na mesma situação. Isso lhe dava esperanças de chegar mais uma vez a um impasse, pois assim sempre era mais gostoso. Respirou fundo, tentando soltar o ar devagar, mas apenas produzindo gemidos. Até que não se conteve e, com um grito, alcançou o clímax sucessivas vezes, acompanhado de fortes e contínuas contrações musculares ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ouvi-la gemer e sentir suas contrações só ajudaram para não conseguir se conter mais tempo, e também alcançar o clímax quase que junto da irmã. Soltou sua perna com cuidado e se apoiou com o outro braço na cama, sem forças, enquanto respirava rápido, cansado, mantendo-se ali sobre a irmã, tentando se recuperar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****espirava fundo, custava recuperar as forças. Pousou os pés sobre o colchão, mantendo os olhos ainda fechados, a boca semiaberta. Os braços continuavam ao redor do irmão, porém moles. Estava cansada demais para sequer se mover ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Depois de um tempo, se deitou do lado dela e puxou as roupas para cima, se arrumando mesmo que ainda na cama. Ficou um tempo olhando o teto, depois voltou a olha-la, em silêncio. Nunca sabia o que fazer quando terminavam, então esperava a primeira ação dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****atisfeita com o resultado, reparou que o irmão se deitara. Moveu-se também e pousou a cabeça sobre seu peito, encostando-se carinhosamente. Não se importava com o fato de estar nua, ele já a vira assim vezes demais para isso a incomodar agora, e a vergonha passava depois do sexo. Então permaneceu assim. Pôs uma mão sobre ele, percorrendo-o com a ponta do dedo. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, ou como agir, mas gostava de ficar junto, e era isso o que realmente importava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou a mão por seus cabelos com carinho, brincando com eles entre os dedos enquanto olhava a mão da irmã correr por seu peito, em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, puxou as cobertas para cima dos dois e a abraçou direito. Estava cansado e não duvidava da irmã estar igual. Ajeitou-se na cama com ela e continuou a acariciar seus cabelos com uma das mãos. Ficariam assim até dormir.**

**N.A.: **Só uma coisa a dizer: OLÁAA, ENFERMEIRA! xDDD E ai, Francesco, acho que qualquer um se sente melhor com uma enfermeira dessas, né? E eu penso "como é jogar RPG dentro de um RPG?". Eu curti. xD De resto, nada mais a declarar. A enfermeira valeu o capítulo. xD Quanto às respostas: Sim, o cap 14 foi muito fofo! E você não vive sem me sacaniar, eu sei que você me ama e tem um desejo latente de ver Cath e Abel se pegando. Não acho a fofura deles estranha, na verdade, acho bem normal. Eles se amam (sabe?), é normal cuidar. Cath cuida de quem ela gosta, (vale lembrar o episódio da maçã com Alessandro, que ela só faltou decepar os próprios dedos pra tirar uma casca -.-''). Já Francesco, não vejo porque ele seria diferente. Certo, ele é frio, é fechado, mas ele realmente a ama e cuida dela (da forma dele). Estranho, sim, vê-lo se deixando cuidar, mas essa foi a graça do capítulo. E ele não foi bem "fofo" com ela. Ele foi ele mesmo, tentou até o último instante manter a pose de "fodalhão" e não conseguiu, pois ela destroçou a armadura. E ele já foi fofo com ela, de verdade, em outros momentos, como quando ela perde o bebê. Se lembre o seguinte, eles cuidam, eles são fofos nos gestos, mas não com palavras. Estranho seria com palavras. (Cena grotesca em mente...). Enfim. Não OCCzei meu casal POHA nenhuma! ¬¬ Eles agiram de acordo com o nível de relacionamento e de intimidade crescente. Sim, eu vou te espancar até a morte. Esqueça qualquer chance que Abel poderia sonhar ter com Cath. u.ú Tenho dito. Obrigada a todos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Novas Notícias**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****lguns dias se passaram. Catherina estava em seu quarto. Acordara não se sentindo muito bem, então não fora para o escritório, preferindo trabalhar na cama. Lá, recebera um envelope lacrado, das mãos do Padre Tress, e, em seguida, a visita da Irmã Kate Scott. Pegou o envelope e conferiu o sinete oficial do médico do Vaticano. Dispensou o subordinado, ao que este foi tomar seu posto junto à porta, ficando a Cardeal sozinha com o holograma. Suas mãos tremiam, estava tensa, não queria abrir e ler os papéis, porém, ao mesmo tempo, deveria saber. Apenas não tinha coragem para tanto e seguia andando de um lado para o outro ─**

KATE SCOTT:

**ͽ Assistia a tudo, preocupada. Não sabia o que falar, nem se deveria. Porém, sua estima para com a superior a indicava que era o momento de agir****ͼ**

**A**_ senhora está bem?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** Cardeal não pareceu ouvi-la. Parou, respirou fundo e rasgou o sinete, retirando os documentos em um gesto rápido e correndo os olhos sobre os papéis, diretamente para o final da página. Sua boca se abriu, mas não conseguiu produzir som algum. Foi como se seu coração parasse, entrasse em choque. Sentou-se na cama, seus dedos afrouxaram e os resultados dos últimos exames caíram sobre o chão ─**

KATE SCOTT:

**S**_enhora, o médico conversou comigo. Passou instruções específicas para que repousasse._

**ͽ Tentava apaziguar a situação, no entanto, estava claro o estado mental de desolação da Cardeal. Nada podia fazer, exceto ser uma boa subordinada, manter total sigilo e ajudar em tudo que lhe fosse requisitado. Isso incluía ser conivente com a quebra de normas da Igreja****ͼ**

**D**_eseja que chame alguém?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **C**_hame meu irmão, o Cardeal di Medici_

◦⊰─ **S****uas palavras foram secas. Ainda não conseguia aceitar os fatos que lhe eram trazidos, porém, não havia mais o que questionar. Era uma verdade e restava provada. Olhou para a janela. Não imaginava quando poderia ser feliz novamente, pois toda vez que achava estar perto, algo a trazia de volta para sua prisão. Era menos que uma ave engaiolada, servia apenas para ser ostentada pelo grande Vaticano. As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, mas ela não se importava. Estava acabada, não teria forças para passar por tudo novamente. Ia quebrar. Disse, agora com a voz forçada, tentando expressar uma energia que não tinha ─**

- **A**_gradeço a preocupação, mas ficarei bem, sozinha_

KATE SCOTT:

**ͽ Não restava dúvidas desta ser uma situação crítica, um verdadeiro escândalo na história do Vaticano. Sabia que a última coisa que a Cardeal ficaria era bem, ainda mais sozinha. A mentira naquelas palavras a feria, porém, Kate entendia como deveria proceder. Curvou a cabeça e acatou as ordens com tristeza****ͼ**

**C**_omo quiser._

**ͽ Desapareceu logo em seguida com seu holograma. Não cabia a ela dar lições ou apontar os erros de sua superior, que já estava suficientemente abalada e sabia mais do que ninguém a consequência destes atos. Seu papel, desempenharia com apoio e discrição. Agora, deveria cumprir a tarefa que lhe fora passada. Estranha, precisava admitir, porém, se era isso que a Cardeal queria, apenas iria fazer****ͼ**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tinha voltado para suas obrigações há alguns dias, já que não estava mais machucado e nem tinha ordem médica para continuar de repouso. Então, se encontrava em sua sala, fazendo o trabalho que ficou atrasado pelo tempo que se afastou. Tão concentrado no que fazia, que só depois de um tempo viu a Irmã Kate aparecer na frente de sua mesa. Não entendeu muito bem o que se passava. Na hora, nem passou por sua cabeça que poderia ser algo com sua irmã, então apenas perguntou sem muita preocupação.**

_- Aconteceu algo?_

KATE SCOTT:

**ͽ Surgindo diante da mesa do Cardeal di Medici, aguardou até que notasse sua presença. Não desejava ser inconveniente, ainda mais por saber se tratar de pessoa de difícil convivência. Muito séria, com o tom um pouco urgente, deu sua mensagem tal qual fora ordenada****ͼ**

**A**_ Cardeal Sforza requisita a vossa presença, Eminência._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- O que aconteceu com ela?_

**→ Não conseguiu esconder o tom preocupado na pergunta. A irmã não costumava pedir para que o chamasse, preferia manter a visão que todos tinham de não serem tão próximos. Levantou-se imediatamente e foi para a porta, sem nem esperar a resposta, já que sabia que ela não iria falar. Saiu e foi em direção ao quarto da irmã com pressa. Passou pelo Padre Tress e entrou sem nem bater. Fechou a porta e se aproximou da irmã.**

_- Pediu pra me chamar, está tudo bem?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda estava no exato mesmo lugar. Sentada na cama, apenas pegara os resultados dos exames no chão. Estavam um pouco respingados, pois segurava-os no colo. Apertava-os com força, sem se importar que ficassem amassados, pois isso parecia diminuir a dor. Olhou para o irmão, seu rosto avermelhado denunciando que chorara. Não teve coragem de falar, não conseguia nem ao menos formar palavras em seus lábios. Apenas abaixou a cabeça, logo em seguida, tornando a mirar os papéis em suas mãos. A cena se repetia. Mais uma vez, uma triste notícia, dada por quem não a desejava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e puxou o papel para saber do que se tratava. Leu, de novo, e leu mais algumas vezes para ter certeza que era aquilo mesmo. Não devia duvidar tanto, outra vez falhou na proteção. Não sabia direito o que fazer, mas gostou de saber que seria pai, na verdade, tio de seu filho. Gostou mais até do que a primeira vez. Entregou os papéis para ela e comentou. **

_- Era pra você estar feliz, pelo que me lembro._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **F**_eliz?_

◦⊰─ **P****erguntou com azedume, impressionada que o irmão ainda pensasse dessa forma, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu. Pegou os papéis na mão dele e os rasgou lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do irmão, com uma satisfação macabra no gesto ─**

- **O**_lhe bem para a minha cara de felicidade_

◦⊰─ **D****e fato, estava qualquer coisa, exceto feliz. Queria estraçalhar seu útero, exatamente como fazia com aqueles papéis. Acabar com tudo, com seu sofrimento, com essa criança amaldiçoada. Dar um fim ao seu sentimento ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou olhando todo o ódio com que a irmã rasgava os papéis, confuso por não conseguir entender o porquê dela não estar feliz com o filho. A situação tinha se invertido. Antes quem não queria era ele, agora era ela, e isso era muito mais perigoso. **

_**-**__ Você sempre quis a criança, era eu quem não queria. Deveria sim, estar feliz. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****as ela não estava. Sabia que deveria ficar feliz, mas seu pavor era tanto que a impedia. Jogou os pedaços de papel para longe. Não queria mais vê-los. Agora, precisava se concentrar no que faria, não que tivesse muitas opções. Não disse mais nada. Desviou o olhar para a janela, na parede defronte. Tudo era tão mais simples no dia anterior ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou-se da cama e se aproximou, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Tinha ciência que isso iria acabar acontecendo, só não achou que resultaria a reação contraria da primeira vez. Segurou e puxou a mão dela para perto, sem jeito. Não imaginava qual seria a reação. **

_**- **__O que pretende fazer?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****orçada a olhar para o irmão, o fez, porém seus olhos pareciam completamente vazios. Abortar estava fora de cogitação. Já cometera pecados demais, mas este era algo que nunca faria. Adoção também não era viável, pois não poderia se desfazer do herdeiro de dois Ducados, além de que, certamente o irmão se afeiçoaria pela criança. Só havia uma opção, à qual devia aceitar resignada. Respondeu com pesar, ainda que em tom cínico ─**

- **N**_ão restam muitas escolhas, não é mesmo?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não deveria ter me chamado se era para falar assim._

**→ Era desagradável ver a irmã daquele jeito, pior ainda ficar sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Soltou a mão e se afastou um pouco. Não gostava da forma como era tratado, mesmo sabendo que tinha responsabilidade por isso estar acontecendo. **

_- Não vai mudar nada jogar toda a culpa em mim, Catherina._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão, deveria ter lhe chamado para acender charutos_

◦⊰─ **T****alvez tenha ficado aliviada ao vê-lo se afastar, ou frustrada. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria matá-lo, desejava se jogar em seus braços e chorar até adormecer. Porém, o primeiro sentimento ainda era mais forte, e imperava de tal forma que foi o único a ecoar em suas palavras ─**

- **E**_ ainda nem comecei a dizer que a culpa é toda sua, mas, se já quer adiantar essa parte, fique a vontade_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Certo, então vamos começar. _

**→ Sentou-se novamente na cama, como quem esperava, sem se importar com o tempo ou com o que iria ouvir. E não se importaria mesmo, já que sabia qual era o final daquilo. Ficou olhando a irmã como quem provocava, desejando ouvir tudo o que ela precisava colocar pra fora. **

_**- **__ Quero que fale tudo o que precisa para se sentir melhor._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****stranhou a atitude, olhando-o intrigada. Não cairia num truque como este. Respondeu com cinismo e impaciência, da única forma que fizera até então ─**

- **N**_ão tenho nada a dizer que não já saiba ou imagine. Não vou desperdiçar meu tempo assim_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Nosso tempo é usado para quase a mesma coisa. Então eu estou desperdiçando o meu tempo com você também?_

→ **Olhou-a, cínico. Não queria trata-la como nos primeiros encontros ou como eram quando apenas irmãos, mas o estava provocando. Faria o mesmo agora, o bastante para que o expulsasse do quarto, como quando perdia a razão. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão gostou da comparação. Agora ele estava começando a ser verdadeiramente incômodo. Isto exigia respostas cada vez mais duras e desagradáveis. Estava a um passo de mandá-lo embora, mas sabia que não ia trazer nenhum bem. Antes, ia fazê-lo ver ─**

- **A**_ culpa é toda sua. Você queria essa criança, agora você a terá, a custo de toda minha sanidade_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou sentado, olhando fixamente para a irmã. Parecia não estar nem ouvindo o que falava. Sabia que não seria assim, ainda mais vindo dela. Mesmo sem querer a criança, seria a melhor mãe, por isso não dava tanta importância para as palavras de ódio e de responsabilidade que jogava nele.**

_- A culpa não é toda minha, porque não foi sozinho que fiz a criança. Era você quem queria e eu só aprendi a gostar. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_u não queria mais nada, não depois de..._

◦⊰─ **A****s palavras morreram em seus lábios. Era impossível proferir o termo "abordo" sem causar uma dor excruciante em seu peito. Fechou as mãos, entrelaçando os próprios dedos com força, como se pudesse extravasar seus sentimentos assim. Sentiu as lágrimas tornarem a descer, amargas, e pingarem em seu colo. Era doloroso, mas, talvez, para evitar um mal pior, só houvesse uma solução. Cortaria o mal pela raiz, e acabaria com a única forma de vir a ter outro bebê ─**

- **N**_unca mais. Nunca mais vamos correr esse risco_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou a mão por sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto. Não gostava de vê-la chorar e imaginou que mantê-la junto iria melhorar. Nem imaginava o que fazer nessas horas. Olhou a irmã, preocupado com a solução que tinha arrumado para não correr mais riscos. **

_- E o que vamos fazer?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou-se ser puxada e envolvida pelos braços do irmão. Encostou a cabeça em seu peito, como uma criança que procura conforto. As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça, tentando formar frases conexas, mas custava uni-las ─**

- **V**_ocê nunca mais vai me procurar. E eu farei o mesmo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Riu com a conclusão da irmã. Era óbvio que não iria se afastar dela e duvidava até que ela conseguisse também. Poderia procurar outras formas de evitar a gravidez, mas nunca mais procura-la era impossível. Nem se quisesse iria conseguir. **

_- Não vou fazer isso._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****uviu-o rir, mas não se importou muito que não a levasse a sério. São necessários dois para brincar este jogo e, sem a colaboração dela, nada seria possível. Já esperava pela resposta negativa. Por isso mesmo, tinha tudo planejado em sua mente. Levantou-se da cama, andando até perto da janela. Voltou-se novamente para o irmão. Agora tornava a ficar impaciente ─**

- **M**_as eu vou. E você pretende lidar comigo de que forma?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_**- **__Da forma como sempre foi. Não vai conseguir._

**→ Levantou-se, impaciente. Não tinha gostado da solução dela e nem iria aceitar. Começou a andar pelo quarto, procurando alguma solução que não fosse ter que se afastar da irmã. Não queria e nem iria. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **C**_omo quiser_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu com um toque de desdém. Se ele desejava estuprá-la, violentá-la, que viesse. Depois de tanto tempo, ela aprendera como lidar com quaisquer situações em que se visse por conta dele. Iria enfrentar, de uma forma que jamais seria prevista ─**

- **A**_gora saia do meu quarto. Estou declarando o fim de todo e qualquer relacionamento entre nós_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Parou por um tempo, no meio do quarto, e olhou para a irmã, custando acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Não sabia se tentava reverter a situação e pedia para pensar melhor, ou se deixava assim. Achou que aquilo jamais iria acontecer, ainda mais por estarem tão bem. Foi para a porta e, antes de sair, avisou.**

_**-**__ Minha satisfação será saber que vai se lembrar de mim todos os dias, não só como seu irmão, mas como pai do seu filho_.

**→ Retirou-se, antes mesmo de ter qualquer resposta ou surto da irmã. Não esperava aquela reação. Ainda duvidava que tinham rompido de fato e era claro que iria procura-la, talvez outro dia, quando estivesse melhor.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****omo o irmão fechara a porta atrás de si, foi possível se defender do vaso que Catherina atirara furiosamente, espatifando contra a parede. Ela estava fora de si. Sua respiração era ofegante. Sentiu a pressão baixar e foi obrigada a sentar-se na cama para não desvanecer. O irmão estava correto, ele era o pai da criança, ela jamais esqueceria disso, e ainda fazia questão de esfregar esse fato diante de seus olhos. Era tão típico dele, se sair de superior ─**

- **C**_retino!_

◦⊰─ **X****ingou-o quase desesperada, com a voz fraca. Só queria que esse pesadelo acabasse, mas sabia que ainda se estenderia por cerca de sete meses. Até essa criatura nascer, deixar o seu ventre, seu infortúnio estava apenas começando ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pode ouvir o som do vaso batendo contra a porta e se quebrando, denunciando o estado que tinha deixado a irmã. Ficou parado, próximo a porta, pensando se deveria ou não voltar, mas seria pior se o fizesse. Então foi direto para seu quarto e se trancou ali. Não desejava ver ninguém e nem fazer nada o resto do dia. Só iria pensar em uma forma de acertar as coisas como estavam.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eitou-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro, e ficou a chorar sozinha. Não queria estar assim, na verdade. Desejava que o irmão estivesse com ela, mas isso parecia impossível agora que o expulsara. Nunca poderiam ficar juntos, ele jamais poderia assumir seu filho, nem ela mesma seria capaz. Era mais um bastardo, indesejado, e toda aquela conversa que o irmão usara para convencê-la que isto era uma desgraça. Perguntava-se o que eles estavam fazendo, vivendo tão perigosamente, e no futuro que acabaram de criar e destruir ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Depois de horas no quarto sozinho, resolveu tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e ir caminhar, apenas para passar o tempo. Já estava muito tarde e não ouvia mais barulhos e nem pessoas. Preferia assim. Continuou andando, longe, perdido nos pensamentos, até ser interrompido, próximo a cozinha, pelo barulho que vinha de lá. Curioso para saber quem estava acordado tão tarde, foi em direção à origem do som. Abriu a porta e parou, olhando para dentro, esperando descobrir quem estava lá.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****dormeceu rápido, em meio aos prantos. Quando acordou, já era tarde da noite, não havia sinal de vida no Palácio do Vaticano. Ainda cansada, mas também morrendo de fome, tomou banho, pôs um vestido básico, um robe, e caminhou, assim mesmo, pelos corredores. Optou pra fazer este trajeto sozinha, ordenando que o Padre Tress ficasse na porta de seu quarto, como se ela permanecesse dormindo. Assim era melhor, teria mais privacidade. Estava se tornando um hábito levantar no meio da noite para ir até a cozinha, comer o quanto aguentasse, depois voltar a dormir e, quando fosse dia, vomitar tudo. Foi assim que começou a suspeita de estar grávida. Sempre estava sozinha, nesse horário, se certificando de todos terem ido dormir. Por isso achou tão estranho quando a porta da cozinha se abriu, fazendo-a olhar com um sobressalto. Com as luzes apagadas, somente havia a iluminação da geladeira para enxergar o irmão. Dentre todas as pessoas, logo seu irmão mais velho. Fez um ruído de desdém, pouco impressionada com seu azar, e tornou a encarar a variedade de comidas, ainda decidindo o que iria furtar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Fechou a porta às costas e girou a chave, para que ninguém entrasse ali, caso tivessem a mesma ideia que os dois de ir para a cozinha no meio da noite. Aproximou-se com calma e parou ao lado da geladeira. Queria saber qual seria a reação, se estava mais calma e se já tinha aceitado o filho. Mas, primeiro, precisava descobrir se ela o iria responder, para depois começar as perguntas. Então tentou com algo obvio.**

_- O que está com vontade?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **D**_e não estar grávida_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu ainda olhando para dentro da geladeira, sem dar a menor atenção aos movimentos do irmão. De fato, ainda não havia aceitado a criança, e dificilmente o faria tão cedo. Porém, estava um pouco mais calma, mal-humorada, devido à fome, porém calma e, o que era mais importante, civilizada. Pretendia dialogar, se era isso que o irmão queria, porém, não estava em seus planos mentir ou ser gentil ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Respirou fundo antes de continuar, estava decidido não trata-la da mesma forma que era tratado. Tinha sido muito duro mais cedo, e a deixara de um jeito que não se lembrava de ter conseguido antes. Precisava cuidar da mãe de seu filho, mais do que na primeira gravidez, já que acreditava ter sido falha dele não a ter acompanhado na viagem em que sofreu o acidente. Novamente tentou puxar assunto, paciente.**

_- Essa é uma vontade nossa, mas o que veio procurar para comer?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_ntão admite que não o quer também?_

◦⊰─ **J****ogou a pergunta contra ele, olhando-o finalmente de forma direta. De fato, essa era uma interpretação um tanto literal, porém, estava disposta a tudo para agredi-lo. Repensou e voltou-se para a geladeira. Respirou fundo, abaixou a cabeça por um instante. Seu corpo estava dolorido, cansado das horas mal dormidas. Assumiu um ar menos violento e respondeu ao questionamento, ainda olhando para a variedade de comidas ─**

- **A**_inda não sei o que comer_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Se pudesse escolher, eu escolheria continuar com você._

→ **Continuou a observar a irmã, prestando atenção em todas as mudanças dela ali. Foi para frente da geladeira, atrás da irmã, e olhou o que tinha por cima do ombro dela, para ver se conseguia ajuda-la na escolha da comida. Porém, preferiu não dar opinião quanto a isso e continuou com as perguntas.**

_- Não teve vontade de nada, ainda?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão respondeu. Era lógico que também queria ficar com ele, era sua maior vontade. Porém, só de pensar no risco de uma gravidez futura, isso a aterrorizava ainda mais. Percebeu que o irmão se movera, mas não saiu do mesmo lugar. Às vezes, parecia que na frente da geladeira era o melhor lugar para se pensar. Disse num tom enigmático ─**

- **N**_ão sei o que quero_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deslizou as mãos de sua cintura até a barriga com cuidado, sem segurar com força, já que sabia que a reação da irmã com o toque podia ser negativa. Não iria aceitar assim que terminasse com tudo, sem tentar fazer com que ela desistisse da ideia. Ouviu a irmã e respondeu sem nem pensar na comida. **

_- Sabe sim._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****stremeceu ao sentir ser envolvida pelos braços do irmão, mais ainda ao se sentir tocar sobre o ventre. Compreendia o que este gesto significava. Ela não estava sozinha, nem jamais estaria. Sempre o teria ao seu lado, ainda que cumprisse com suas palavras de nunca mais terem nada. Levou as próprias mãos aos pulsos que a seguravam e, por instantes, pensou em removê-los, mas não o fez. De fato, ela sabia o que queria, só estava com medo demais de admitir ─**

- **N**_ão tem diferença quando não se pode ter_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Só que você já tem._

**→ Abraçou mais a irmã, puxando para perto do corpo enquanto conversava. Ainda não tinha entendido bem o porquê dela não querer o filho. Sabia que era pelo aborto, mas deveria encarar como uma nova oportunidade. Até ele estava vendo a criança assim. **

_- Porque o está rejeitando tanto?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****la tinha muito, mais do que jamais imaginara possuir, de uma forma nada tradicional, porém, tinha. Deixou-se ser abraçada, encostando a cabeça no ombro do irmão. Sentia-se acolhida. Fechou os olhos só por um instante, enquanto tentava responder à difícil pergunta que lhe fazia. Para ela, era óbvio. Finalmente disse, escondendo o rosto ─**

- **N**_ão quero correr o risco de passar por aquilo novamente_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Agora sim tinha entendido a irmã, e não tirava sua razão. Até ele tinha medo de vir a acontecer outro aborto, por qualquer motivo. Não comentava para não deixa-la pior. Abraçou mais forte e sussurrou novamente, somando mais uma promessa às tantas que já tinham trocado.**

_- Prometo que não vou deixar nada acontecer nem com você, nem com meu filho. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi impossível conter as lágrimas, que já lutavam tanto para sair. Talvez fossem os hormônios, ou o momento emocional delicado que passava, mas estava sendo difícil evitar chorar nas últimas horas. Virou-se de frente para o irmão, afundando o rosto em seu peito, agarrando as vestes entre os dedos para prender-se a ele, que não a visse chorar. Exigiu finalmente, como se selasse sua promessa ─**

- **J**_ure_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou a mão pelos cabelos da irmã, acariciando-os enquanto a abraçava pela cintura. Ouvi-la pedir para que jurasse era a mesma coisa de estar avisando que tudo voltaria a ser como era, e isso o deixava feliz. Respondeu sem demorar, mesmo sabendo que nem precisava dar a sua palavra para cuidar dela. **

_- Eu juro. Mas, me prometa que não vai sair em viagem e, se o fizer, eu vou junto._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** pedido a fez rir. Sem dúvidas ele era um homem especial, que ainda a faria muito feliz. Respirou fundo, conseguindo se controlar para dar fim ao choro. Levantou o rosto, encarando-o mais uma vez, pois promessas sérias devem ser feitas olhando nos olhos ─**

- **E**_u prometo. Vou ter a criança aqui_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- É melhor assim._

**→ Passou a mão por seu rosto com cuidado, para limpar as lágrimas. Não queria mais ver a irmã chorando. Abaixou um pouco o rosto e a beijou com carinho, satisfeito por ter dado tudo certo. Agora, a próxima preocupação era esconder, e, depois, como fariam para ter a criança. Então voltou ao assunto da comida para distrair a irmã. **

_- E já resolveu o que quer comer?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****echou os olhos ao sentir-se beijada. Gostava dessas demonstrações súbitas de afeto, eram importantes. Como se, durante o tempo em que estivesse ali, nos braços dele, nada mais existisse. Nem gravidez, nem Vaticano, nem qualquer outra coisa seria um problema. Tudo era lindo e eles três seriam uma família amorosa e perfeita. Sorriu com a pergunta trivial do irmão. Estavam mesmo num universo paralelo e utópico, e assim queria permanecer ─**

- **A**_inda não sei, são muitas opções_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Então eu escolho._

**→ Passou pela irmã e foi pegando o que achou na geladeira, frutas, doces, salgados e colocou tudo sobre a mesa. Procurou uma faca parar cortar o que tinha separado e um pano, para venda-la. Iria brincar com ela. Voltou para perto da mesa e puxou a cadeira para que sentasse de frente pra ele. **

_**- **__Sente aqui. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssistiu aos movimentos do irmão, intrigada. No entanto, nada disse ou fez, apenas aguardando, muito curiosa com qual seria o resultado. Como instruído, sentou-se na cadeira, muito comportada, cruzando as pernas, esperando pelo próximo passo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi para trás da irmã e a vendou com o pano que encontrara. Logo voltou para onde estivera e começou a cortar as frutas em pedaços menores. Tinha acabado de descobrir que não sabia do que a irmã gostava. Pegou um pedaço da maçã e encostou nos lábios dela.**

_- Gosta?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão fez objeções à venda, estava até acostumada a esse tipo de perversão e já previa algo de conotação sexual como resultado. Por isso, deixou que ele fizesse como queria, apenas ficando ainda mais ansiosa. Sem enxergar, seus sentidos se aguçaram. Prestava atenção no som da faca passando por texturas macias, por vezes mais duras ou suaves. O cheiro de frutas invadia suas narinas, apetitoso, enquanto ela imaginava o que seria feito com as mesmas. Nesse momento, percebeu a aproximação do irmão, e então algo que lhe tocava os lábios. Cheirou primeiro, para depois morder um pedaço. Reconheceu imediatamente. Terminou de engolir e respondeu de forma breve, aguardando pelo próximo ─**

- **S**_im_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu por acertar a escolha, e fez o mesmo com todas as outras frutas que tinha pegado. Quando terminou com estas, passou para os salgados. Queria misturar os sabores. Cortou um pedaço pequeno de carne, sem se importar por estar gelada, e fez o mesmo. Encostou nos lábios da irmã e esperou que ela mordesse.**

_- E esse, também gosta?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****icou esperando pelo sabor seguinte. Ouviu a faca passar, e então o irmão chegar mais perto. Sentiu tocar-lhe os lábios, uma coisa gelada, um cheiro estranho, que não se lembrava de conhecer. Abriu a boca devagar, receosa que não fosse gostar. Não foi necessário morder suas vezes, era horrível, carne fria. Cuspiu na mesma hora, era ruim demais para engolir. Reclamou ─**

- **N**_ão brinque comigo assim_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não é tão ruim, só está gelada. _

**→ Riu baixo pela reação da irmã, não esperava que não fosse gostar assim. Preferiu não arriscar em outra coisa salgada gelada, então passou para os doces. Olhou o que tinha pegado e escolheu a torta de limão para continuar. Procurou uma colher, mas sem sucesso. Então passou o dedo no recheio, como se fosse um talher. Encostou na boca dela, dessa vez sem perguntar para saber a resposta, já que estava prestando atenção para ver se a irmã iria pegar do dedo dele.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu algo diferente dessa vez. O cheiro era suave, porém era doce e azedo ao mesmo tempo. Abriu os lábios e ia morder, até se dar conta que ali não era um talher, e sim um dedo. Agiu da forma mais óbvia possível. Passou os lábios na ponta do dedo suavemente. Depois, colocou apenas a ponta da língua para fora e foi limpando toda a extensão, bem devagar, enquanto massageava a área com os lábios. Adorava torta de limão ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu malicioso com o resultado que teve dando o doce no dedo. Quando ela terminou, passou o dedo outra vez na torta e não esperou que fizesse igual. Sujou seus lábios e se aproximou, mordendo-os de leve junto ao doce, só para provocar. Afastou-se um pouco, apenas para poder olha-la, e tirou a venda, sorrindo.**

_- E assim, gosta?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****eve os lábios sujos e achou que fosse lamber mais alguma coisa, quando sentiu a mordida. Seu instinto foi de deixar-se levar. Quando o irmão se afastou, porém, não o fez, permanecendo sentada como lhe fora ordenado. Teve a venda retirada, lançando um olhar significativo. Não foi necessário responder mais nada, pois já o fazia com os olhos. Levantou-se e caminhou até perto do irmão.** **Lambeu os lábios, tirando os resquícios de doce de forma provocativa, enquanto abria o laço do roupão, deixando-o cair aos pés. Tocou o irmão no peito, passando os dedos para dentro de suas vestes. Sua intenção era clara e convidativa ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou as mãos pela cintura da irmã e a puxou pelo vestido para mais perto. Estava satisfeito com o resultado da brincadeira, era o esperado. Deslizou as mãos para suas pernas, e, quando subiu, foi puxando o vestido para cima, para tira-lo. Empurrou parte do que tinha sobre a mesa para o lado, e a sentou ali. Colocou-se entre as pernas, enquanto a segurava pelos cabelos, sem muita força, para beija-la. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****espida, observou o irmão derrubar brutalmente tudo que estava sobre a mesa. Foi sentada, abrindo as pernas para que ele se aproximasse. Agarrada pelos cabelos, puxada e beijada, estava finalmente tendo o que precisava para relaxar. Envolveu-o com as mãos pela nuca, puxando-o mais para perto. O queria todo, o queria agora, ali mesmo, na mesa, no chão da cozinha, ou onde quer que fosse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pegou novamente a irmã no colo e a deitou no chão, sem muita calma, sobre o próprio roupão. Dessa vez, não tirou, rasgou a calcinha dela como costumava fazer. Empurrou para baixo as próprias roupas e a penetrou com violência, em seguida. Era como se fosse puni-la com aquilo, de alguma forma, pela briga de mais cedo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eitada no chão, deixou que arrancasse sua última peça, ainda que comprimindo uma perna contra a outra de forma defensiva. Foi um movimento inútil, pois logo o irmão lhe abria as pernas e penetrava com força. Aquilo poderia até ser uma tentativa de punição, porém, em nada era ruim. Ao contrário, a fazia gemer de prazer, agarrando-se aos ombros do irmão com as unhas. As delícias da noite ainda não haviam acabado, pois faltava o prato principal ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Movia-se rápido dentro da irmã, com força, como gostavam. Enquanto se apoiava no chão para não jogar todo o peso sobre o corpo dela, aproveitava para segura-la pelos ombros. Evitava assim saísse do lugar, para que todas as investidas fossem intensas. Gostava quando era assim. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****evidamente posicionada, sendo invadida, tentava se conter para não gemer muito alto. Preocupava-se a todo instante que algum dos funcionários da cozinha pudesse ouvi-los. Aquilo tudo era excitante, nunca haviam feito em um local tão público, no máximo em seus escritórios. Pareciam um casal de adolescentes que não conhece barreiras. Sem dúvidas, foram feitos um para o outro ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já nem se preocupava mais tanto com os funcionários, tinha trancado a porta, então ninguém iria entrar. Era excitante pelo lugar diferente, gostava de correr perigo e pretendia fazer o mesmo em mais lugares exóticos. Continuou a mover-se com força contra a irmã, apertando-a mais contra o corpo. Estavam fazendo tudo o que não tinham feito na adolescência. Não tinham limites e gostava assim, de pensar em como a irmã era e como estava agora, nos seus braços.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****ordeu o lábio inferior, como sempre fazia quando o prazer era intenso. Ele a apertava, comprimia contra o chão usando o peso de seu corpo, mas ela já estava acostumada a isso. Gostava que o irmão tomasse seu corpo, sempre procurando auferir o máximo de lucro. Quem sabe, se tivessem se conhecido desde o berço, teriam começado com essas perversões mais cedo. Ou até se tivessem sido mais amigáveis na adolescência. Mas não, provavelmente toda a raiva reprimida foi condição imprescindível para este momento, sem a qual, ele jamais teria cogitado extravasar os sentimentos com sexo forçado ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Talvez não fossem tão pervertidos se tivessem sido criados juntos. Mas sabia que o que motivou os primeiros encontros forçados foi a paixão secreta dele. A forma bruta como fora feito vinha das afrontas que recebia da irmã em algumas ocasiões. De fato é a mulher mais bonita do Vaticano, qualquer um se apaixonaria por sua irmã, até mesmo ele. Deslizou a mão que a apertava até a perna, puxando-a para a cintura, abrindo mais espaço. Movia-se contra o corpo da irmã com violência, vontade. Não era sempre que brincavam com coisas diferentes assim, então resultava mais efeito do que o esperado, além da discussão de cedo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****la não era uma santa. Não era uma boa garota, como fora criada para ser. Ou melhor, não era uma boa garota, mas era uma "boa" mulher. Isso o irmão percebera, ou não tiraria proveito. O desejava, e queria que ele soubesse o quanto precisava dele dentro de si. Era o único momento em que não se sentia uma boneca de porcelana, feita para ser admirada pelos olhos do Vaticano. Era seu momento de ser baixa, o mesmo de ser verdadeiramente amada. Segurou o irmão pela nuca, fechando os dedos em seus cabelos, puxando-o para que abaixasse mais o corpo sobre ela. Ao mesmo tempo, envolvia-o com as pernas, prendendo-o contra si, enquanto reposicionava o quadril para melhor servi-lo. Queria agradá-lo depois da briga, mostrar que ainda era dele de corpo e alma ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deitou-se por completo sobre a irmã ao sentir ser puxado. De fato ela era dele e seria pra sempre, assim como ele seria dela. Não conseguia mais imaginar algo diferente disso. A respiração já estava mais pesada, as investidas ficando sem ritmo, mudando para algo mais brutal, o que denunciava estar próximo ao seu máximo. Cada movimento da irmã parecia fazer com que perdesse mais o controle. Só ela sabia como agradar e satisfazer todas as suas vontades. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****o sentir o corpo pesar sobre o seu, os movimentos irregulares, teve certeza. Puxou o rosto do irmão mais para perto, encostando-o ao lado do seu, e beijou-lhe a orelha, dando leves mordidas. Cada vez que investia contra ela, gemia um pouco, bem perto do ouvido. Queria que ele soubesse tudo que sentia, a cada minuto, todas as sensações. Era a sua forma de dizer que estava gostando, e que não deveria parar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **As provocações só adiantariam o final, mas era bom. Gostava de saber o que a irmã estava achando e, com os gemidos, ficava mais fácil ver se devia continuar ou parar. Continuou a investir contra ela, agora mais rápido, intenso, por estar completamente deitado sobre seu corpo, ainda que se apoiasse nos braços para não jogar todo o peso. Estava preocupado em deixa-la fazer tanta força por estar gravida, não queria ter problemas.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um gritinho baixo, agarrando-se ao pescoço do irmão. Não ia mais aguentar por muito tempo, estava chegando perto. Não se incomodava com o fato de estar grávida, relações sexuais não interferem nesse estado. Sabia que o irmão teria cuidado em não usar tanta força que pudesse vir a machucar. Ele era um homem perfeito e seria um maravilhoso pai, deste e de todos os filhos que viessem a ter ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava ciente que não tinha interferência nenhuma, mas mesmo assim se preocupava. Era pesado e sabia o quanto ela era frágil, como sua boneca de porcelana. Conteve-se para não finalizar antes com o grito, mesmo que baixo. Queria que fossem juntos, como estavam sendo todos os orgasmos agora, parecendo combinado. Agarrado pelo pescoço, sabia que ela também estava perto de finalizar. Então não modificou os movimentos do quadril, apenas intensificou-os, indo cada vez mais fundo dentro dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****uxou-o mais para perto e percorreu as costas com as unhas, deixando longas marcas vermelhas. Era o sinal de que não poderia se segurar mais. Deixou o próprio corpo agir por sua vontade, tomado por intensas ondas de prazer. Alcançou o seu máximo com um gritinho, seguido de movimentos musculares fortes, contínuos, que denotavam sua situação ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já tinha perdido o ritmo da respiração e dos movimentos. Se moveu mais algumas vezes sobre a irmã e, sem conseguir se controlar, chegou ao seu clímax quase junto dela. Aos poucos foi diminuindo os movimentos com o quadril até parar, cansado, ainda tentando acertar a respiração acelerada. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou-se permanecer deitada, inerte no chão. Aos poucos, foi soltando o irmão com os braços e as pernas, enquanto tentava se recuperar do cansaço. Olhou-o por apenas um instante, sorriu, e então desviou, envergonhada. Nunca iria se acostumar com o período após a finalização ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou a irmã e viu que estava com vergonha. Até achava bonitinha a forma como ficava assim. Depois de um tempo, já quase recuperado, levantou-se e colocou as roupas sem demorar, para poder ajuda-la a se levantar do chão. Também não sabia o que fazer depois de finalizar, então preferia ficar em silêncio e esperar algo vir dela. Era sempre assim, com raras exceções. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****bservou que o irmão começava a se vestir e preferiu não se demorar mais. Levantou-se também, com muito cuidado, e fez o mesmo. Depois, olhou ao redor, para a bagunça que haviam feito. Sem dúvida, isso iria deixar alguém bem furioso no dia seguinte ─**

- **M**_elhor sairmos daqui, antes que alguém chegue_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou o que tinham feito na cozinha, e já imaginava o que iriam falar pela manhã, mas não se importava. Esperou ela se arrumar por completo e foi para a porta. Abriu-a e olhou para fora, queria ter certeza de que não tinha ninguém ali que pudesse ver os dois.**

_**- **__Vamos._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou a bagunça para trás e acompanhou o irmão pelos corredores sombrios do Vaticano. Pareciam duas crianças fora da cama depois do toque de recolher. Sendo assim, rumou para seu quarto, mais leve, feliz e satisfeita, do que estivera pela manhã. Era hora de começar a aceitar e se preparar para o desastre iminente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi olhando, preocupado em encontrar com alguém no caminho. Levou a irmã até o quarto e esperou que entrasse. Só então foi para o próprio cômodo, feliz em ter conseguido tudo o que queria para o dia. Agora iria se preocupar em esconder a gravidez, depois em uma explicação para a irmã ter um filho sem um marido.**

**N.A.: **Oh! Acho que não impressionou ninguém. Errar uma vez é uma coisa. Persistir no erro... Francesco, meu amor, faça vasectomia! u.ú Não é exatamente um anti-concepcional e pecado por pecado, é melhor que um filho. Bom, deu no que deu. E entramos na saga da gravidez. Mas agora ela que não quer. Bem, eu entendo, também ficaria apavorada. Mas ameaçar terminar, Cath sempre é dramática. Jogar o vaso é que foi engraçado, me acabo de rir com a visão de Cath descontrolada. xDDD A da cozinha foi uma boa ideia, é um lugar interessante para se pensar em sexo. A forma como eles fazem as pazes é muito fofinha! Cath só falta relinchar (hormônios, tudo culpa dos malditos hormônios), e Francesco é um docinho com ela. *_* E o jogo da comida foi algo criativo e interessante. A torta... Fico com vontade de comer torta de limão quando leio esse capítulo. E, finalmente, às respostas! Não deseje que Francesco "se ferre", ou ele vai "ferrar" com Abel só pra te sacaniar. u.u Eu direi eternamente que esse é um casal impossível, Cath jamais ficará com Abel, não é uma forma de ocultar nada ou de reafirmação. ¬¬ Não me chame de "querida", parece o Cardeal Borgia falando... ¬¬'' E não, coisas boas podem sim vir de Medici (muito boas, eu te garanto!). xDDD Eu sei que você me ama, e ai me morde quando não tem resposta. u.u' Velho, você destruiu completamente tudo que havia de sexy em Cath de enfermeira, acabou com o capítulo! ¬¬ Eu só consigo imaginar da forma mais sexy possível (imaginei agora o começo de Kill Bill...). Felizmente, não sou lezada como você. u.u Então, obrigada a todos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**A Carta**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****s dias se passaram, e com eles vieram os problemas. Depois do que houve na cozinha, apenas um assunto era abordado em toda Cidade do Vaticano. Havia um casal tendo relações sexuais, quebrando os votos de castidade e agindo sem preocupações com a punição. Era uma clara afronta ao poder eclesiástico. Por isso, o Conselho dos Cardeais ordenou um aumento da vigilância do palácio, objetivando pegar os infratores. Sendo assim, Catherina e Francesco precisariam tomar muito mais cuidado para não serem descobertos, o que só piorava com o estado atual da Duquesa. Sua barriga já começava a mostrar alguma saliência, e os exames indicavam estar no terceiro mês de gestação. Além disso, alguns dos seus subordinados já sabiam que estava grávida, como Kate e William, além das noviças que cuidavam de suas vestes. Não era possível que tais pessoas não tomassem conhecimento, pois conviviam com ela todos os dias, e nada garantia o silêncio. Em breve, não poderia mais esconder a barriga do restante do Vaticano, e teria que começar a se ocultar do mundo para não ser descoberta. Fazer sexo na cozinha foi se arriscar demais. Era claro que as pessoas sabiam que fora ela, ou no mínimo suspeitavam, mas nunca iriam comentar abertamente. Só desejava que não descobrissem com quem estivera. Enquanto seu consorte fosse uma incógnita, seu título e sua posição estariam protegidos ─**

◦⊰─ **M****as esta não era a maior das preocupações de Catherina no momento. Numa manhã, uma carta chegou até ela, levada diretamente pelo Padre Tress. Não trazia remetente no envelope, apenas a destinatária, além de estar devidamente lacrada com cera derretida. A Cardeal conferiu e, constatando não ter sido violado, abriu. Lá estava um único papel de cor escura, três frases numa caligrafia fina, delicada, que Catherina nunca havia visto. Mas o que realmente lhe chamou a atenção foram as palavras que continha: ─**

◦⊰─ _E__u sei o que você fez_

_ Me deixa doente_

_ Eu vou contar _

◦⊰─ **D****obrou o papel cuidadosamente e o guardou em um bolso oculto da saia. Era perigosa demais para deixar em qualquer lugar, confiar a qualquer pessoa, então a levaria consigo. Seus medos estavam se concretizando antes do esperado, não estava preparada. Pior ainda esta carta. Não era extorsão, era uma ameaça, muito pior. Se pudesse descobrir quem a enviou, comprar sua discrição ou fazê-lo se calar. Precisava falar com o irmão mais velho com urgência. Saiu de sua sala imediatamente e foi até a do irmão. Prometera a si mesma não ir ao seu encontro por algum tempo, até a situação se normalizar, porém este era um caso urgente, que merecia medidas igualmente urgentes. Chegou na porta da sala e bateu, rezando para que ele estivesse disponível ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já estava no final de uma reunião com os membros da Inquisição. Deixou que eles, quando estivessem saindo, abrissem a porta para quem estivesse esperando do lado de fora. Olhou de sua cadeira e se assustou ao ver a irmã ali. Não imaginou que fosse procura-lo tão cedo, ainda mais com todos os comentários e reforços de segurança depois da noite arriscada na cozinha. **

_- Entre._

**→ Mesmo sabendo que nem precisava mais de permissão, iria fazer. Adotaria sua postura antiga quanto a irmã, ao menos quando estivessem perto de alguém, para não terem mais problemas. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****evidamente convidada, esperou que todos saíssem para poder entrar na sala, trancando a porta com sua passagem. Não disse uma palavra. Retirou a carta do bolso e apenas a entregou. Falaria por si própria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pegou o papel e leu algumas vezes. Voltava todas as noites que passaram juntos para tentar lembrar se alguém havia visto os dois, sem conseguir imaginar quem. Dobrou o papel e devolveu para a irmã, sem demonstrar nada além de curiosidade.**

_- Sabe quem pode ter mandado isso?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****egou a carta de volta e foi até a lareira, jogando-a no fogo. Depois, usou o atiçador e se certificou que estivesse inteiramente cremada, ao ponto de não poder mais sofrer restauração. Voltou-se novamente para o irmão e o respondeu ─**

- **S**_ão tantos que é melhor nem contar. Pode ter sido qualquer pessoa_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Se não há provas, não vamos ter problemas com isso. _

**→ Levantou-se da cadeira e andou pela sala enquanto falava. Parou próximo à irmã e ficou observando a carta queimar no fogo.**

_- Nossa palavra sempre vai valer mais, além de que ninguém vai acreditar. Você é a Cardeal perfeita e jamais deixaria algo assim acontecer._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão há garantias de que não tenham provas_

◦⊰─ **O**** fogo atraía sua atenção. Gostaria que todos os seus problemas desaparecessem como aquela carta. Timidamente, deslizou a mão para o lado, até tocar os dedos do irmão. Com delicadeza, segurou-os. Sentia saudade de estarem perto ─**

- **E**_u não sou perfeita. As pessoas já suspeitam de mim, e a notícia de que estou grávida logo vai vazar_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **O olhar se manteve fixo no fogo até sentir o toque na mão. Desviou os olhos rapidamente para a mão que o tocava. Não estava acostumado com qualquer iniciativa dela. Segurou a mão dela com carinho e entrelaçou os dedos, mostrando que também estava sentindo a falta. Com tudo o que estava acontecendo, não teria outra saída, a não ser arrumar um casamento para a irmã. Já tinha tudo em mente, só precisava que ela aceitasse.**

_- É perfeita, só adiantou o que deveria ser depois do casamento com seu futuro marido. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **O**_ que?!_

◦⊰─ **P****erguntou assustando-se com a informação. Afastou-se dele imediatamente, soltando os dedos, para poder olhá-lo, perplexa, à distância. Depois de tudo que lhe dissera, que lhe fizera prometer, agora querendo entregá-la. Sabia que era o mais sensato, o que ela faria, mas era diferente quando partida a iniciativa dele. Sentia-se traída, especialmente por não ter sido consultada ─**

- **C**_omo assim casamento com meu futuro marido? _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Sei que foi uma das primeiras coisas que fiz você jurar que não faria, mas não temos outra saída. _

**Deixou ela soltar a mão e se afastar, já esperava isso. Jamais entregaria sua irmã assim, só que, dessa vez, não teria como escapar. Estavam sendo ameaçados, e muita gente sabia que a Duquesa tinha um homem, só não sabiam quem era. Prometeu que iria protegê-la e ao filho, não faria diferente, mas não abriria mão de estar com ela só pelo casamento. **

_- Não estou feliz com isso também._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****la não estava infeliz, estava enfurecida. Mas não valia a pena brigar. Aceitou seu destino como a única alternativa para salvar sua família. Faria esse sacrifício ─**

- **C**_om quem?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Nem sabia como avisar com quem seria. Não queria. Sua vontade era de desaparecer dali para viver com sua mulher e seu filho, mas não podia abandonar tudo assim. Demorou um curto período de tempo para responder, evitando mostrar que estava completamente contrariado em ter que fazer isso.**

_- Abel. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****omeçou a rir. Não, aquilo era demais para aguentar. Ria tão alto, chegando a gargalhar de forma estridente, a fazendo parecer até insana. Quando finalmente se aquietou, limpou os cantos dos olhos molhados e disse, provocando o irmão ─**

- **R**_epita mais uma vez, porque eu acho que não ouvi direito_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou para a irmã assim que começou a rir. Estava sério, tudo o que havia dito era verdade. Assim permaneceu por todo o ataque de riso dela, até que se acalmasse para poder continuar a conversa.**

_**- **__Não prefere que desenhe?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **O**_h..._

◦⊰─ **E****ntão o irmão realmente estava falando sério. Andou até a mesa, apoiando-se nesta. Acometida de súbita tontura, levou a mão à cabeça. Não acreditava que isso estivesse mesmo acontecendo. Disse com certa frieza, impondo suas regras ─**

- **V**_ocê se encarregará de preparar a farsa. Contará tudo a ele. Não farei de outra forma_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_**- **__Eu vou contar e estará tudo certo em poucos dias._

**→ Estava mais preocupado em perder a irmã por completo pra Abel, do que contar o que estava acontecendo, de quem era o filho e porque ela precisava casar assim tão rápido. Viu que a irmã não estava se sentindo bem e se aproximou, tendo cuidado com ela. **

_**-**__ Está tudo bem?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **B****alançou a cabeça positivamente, mas era claro que não estava bem. Não queria se casar, mesmo que fosse com Abel. Não queria mais ninguém que não o irmão. Ainda assim, tinha que aceitar. Respirou fundo e abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Não sabia o que poderia dizer em uma situação como esta ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou a irmã ao seu modo, bruto, e a abraçou com cuidado, depois de lembrar que estava grávida. Também não queria que ela fosse de outro, e sabia que não iria ser. Era só dele eternamente. Abaixou o rosto próximo ao dela e sussurrou, como se estivesse avisando que não iria mudar nada. **

_**-**__ Você vai continuar sendo minha. Pra sempre. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou-se ser envolvida pelo abraço, contendo ao máximo a vontade de chorar. Desejava que ficassem assim para sempre. Queria muitas coisas, que nada mudasse, fossem felizes juntos, pudessem continuar em segredo, tivesse seu filho e tudo se resolvesse. Eram tantas coisas que nem ao menos sabia por onde começar ─**

- **M**_e prometa_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Nem precisava prometer algo assim. Já era fato que nunca iria se separar da irmã novamente. Passou uma das mãos por seu rosto, em forma de carinho. Aproveitou ainda estar próximo ao seu ouvido para responder outra vez, em sussurro.**

_**- **__Eu prometo._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****uvindo tais palavras, cobriu-lhe a mão com a própria e levantou o rosto para vê-lo atrás de si. Estava tão triste com tudo, e transmitia isso em seus gestos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi virando o corpo da irmã aos poucos, enquanto a olhava, até beija-la. Também estava triste. Não queria que nada disso acontecesse, a única diferença é que não gostava de demonstrar. Passou a mão por sua capa e a empurrou para o chão, e depois o chapéu. Dependendo da resposta de Abel, talvez os encontros ficassem bem menos frequentes. Seria como uma despedida, caso o que estava planejado não desse certo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****etribuiu o beijo, deixando que fosse tirando sua roupa. Estava sendo sua despedida. Se tudo o mais falhasse, era a última vez que ficariam juntos. Precisava fazer valer. Levou as mãos aos ombros dele e tirou a capa, para depois começar a abrir a blusa. Teriam que ser rápidos, pois intensos sempre eram ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Vendo que ela também queria, foi acelerando os movimentos. Passou a mão por trás de seu corpete e o abriu sem muita calma. Não tinha paciência para coisas complicadas. Depois, segurou as laterais do vestido e foi puxando para cima, até conseguir tira-lo por completo também. Voltou a beija-la assim que o soltou no chão. Segurou-a pela cintura e a sentou sobre a mesa. Já era a segunda despedida dos dois ali.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entada sobre a mesa, lembrou-se da última vez que se despediram. O sexo era sempre gostoso, mas também podia ser triste a depender do motivo pelo qual era feito. Tentou tirar tais pensamentos da memória, enquanto empurrava papéis e livros no chão para se deitar. Aquele não era o fim, não poderia ser. Tudo daria certo e, em breve, poderiam voltar a ser eles mesmos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Se livrou da camisa que ela tinha aberto e a ajudou a empurrar o que restava sobre o móvel, sem se importar com a bagunça. Subiu na mesa, entre as pernas dela e deitou junto. Olhava em seus olhos, esperando que não fosse a ultima vez que ficariam assim. Puxou a calcinha com força para rasga-la, como sempre, e a deixou no chão, Depois o próprio cinto, até abaixar a calça e penetrar a irmã imediatamente. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um gemido alto, bom, ao se sentir ser invadida, como sempre gostava de ser. Jamais encontraria alguém que fizesse como o irmão. Era muito mais do que só sexo, eles se completavam e faziam amor. Puxou-o para si, beijando-o no pescoço, mordendo de leve. Daria seu melhor ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Gostava da forma delicada como a irmã o provocava. No entanto, ****p****or mais que tentasse esquecer de tudo o que iria acontecer, não conseguia. Pensar na irmã com Abel era pior do que a ameaça de terminar com tudo o que tinham. Isso resultava no sexo violento, nos movimentos que, em pouco tempo, já eram investidas fortes, mais rápido, como quando faziam com raiva.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu a mudança no ritmo, sabia que tinha algo errado. Ele estava ficando mais violento, como só fazia quando estavam brigados. Não entendeu muito bem o que estava se passando, mas imaginava ser algo na mente do irmão que o distraía do propósito daquele momento. Sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido, como num gemido, esperando que isso fosse o bastante para acordá-lo e trazê-lo de volta para si ─**

- **F**_rancesco... _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Parou tudo assim que ouviu o nome. Percebeu o que e como estava fazendo. Preocupou-se em tê-la machucado, mas imaginou que não. A reação seria outra se isso tivesse acontecido. Voltou a movimentar o quadril com mais calma. Encostou o rosto no dela e passou pela lateral com cuidado, até poder beija-la. Não iria deixar isso atrapalhar a quase despedida deles. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****cariciou a nuca, passando os dedos entre os cabelos, enquanto o sentia retomar o ritmo normal. Gostava de brutalidade, mas gostava pelos motivos certos, não seja lá o que fosse que estava acontecendo de errado. Retribuiu o beijo com ternura, depois o olhou sorrindo. Não era uma postura comum, então esperava que surtisse efeito e o confortasse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Gostava muito da forma como a irmã o tratava. Era assim mesmo com ele sendo estúpido na maior parte do tempo. Não estava acostumado naquela hora, normalmente ela estava com o rosto escondido por ter vergonha. Deitou-se completamente sobre o corpo da irmã, e encostou o rosto próximo aos cabelos loiros. Não parou de se mover sobre ela, colocando mais força conforme precisava, mesmo achando o ato diferente por ser o último. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um novo gemido, mais alto, longo, quando o irmão deitou-se sobre ela. Levantou as pernas e as fechou ao redor dele, envolvendo-o para um melhor encaixe, além de prendê-lo contra si. Cravou as unhas, com a mão que passava pela nuca. Se ele queria daquela forma, teria. Usando a outra mão, levou por cima do ombro às costas, enfiando as garras até onde alcançava. Puxou-as para cima com força, arrastando sobre a pele o máximo que conseguia. Deixaria uma lembrança ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Movimentou o quadril e a penetrou fundo, no mesmo ritmo que as unhas passaram por suas costas. Mostrou o quanto gostava daquilo. Porém, logo voltou às investidas normais. Levou uma das mãos à perna dela, acariciando-a, apertando às vezes, com força pelos arranhões que ardiam nas costas. Já não estava mais pensando em nada, sua cabeça estava presa no que acontecia agora. Ela sabia como domina-lo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu mais uma vez, alto e bem perto do ouvido do irmão, ao ser invadida com violência. Se pretendia jogar baixo, ela também sabia os truques e como usá-los. Iria mostrar como eram perfeitos juntos, jamais o seriam com ninguém. Ao sentir agarrar sua perna e apertar, respirava com dificuldade e chamava-o com novos sussurros, quase inconscientes ─**

- **F**_rancesco... Francesco..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estavam jogando no mesmo nível, se conheciam demais para essas brincadeiras. Francesco sabia que tinha muito mais dificuldade de se controlar do que a irmã. Mordeu os lábios para se conter com os sussurros. Era bom ouvi-la chamar seu nome, fazer com que perdesse a razão a esse ponto. Mantinha movimentos contínuos dentro dela, rápidos e com força, intensos. Fazia tempo que não via a irmã, estava com saudade.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****pertou-o contra si, puxando com os braços. Cravou as unhas em seu ombro para segurá-lo, além de morder o pescoço com força em mais de um lugar. Era algo que gostava, em especial pelo fato do irmão ser forte e aguentar tudo que pensasse fazer com ele. Divertia-se ao deixar um homem grande e másculo como ele descontrolado, fosse com provocações sexuais ou com ciúmes. Só mostrava que ele era dela e para sempre o seria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Nem tentava fingir que não. Era dela assim como ela era dele, e seriam um do outro para sempre. Voltou as mãos para perto dos seus ombros, e se deitou por completo sobre o corpo da irmã assim que foi puxado. Apoiou-se nos braços para não pesar tanto. Moveu-se contra os quadris dela com ainda mais força, assim que sentiu as mordidas e a forma como o segurava. Gostava de ser machucado. Sabia que, com os arranhões, iria se lembrar por alguns dias do que tinha acontecido na mesa. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu o peso sobre seu corpo. Gostava de como ele a prendia e a subjugava com a força. Sentia seu corpo se esfregar, toda sua fronte, cobrindo-se de suor. Mas não se importava com isso. Sairia daquela sala com o cheiro dele, do seu homem, o único que teria em toda sua vida ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Prendeu mais a irmã pelos ombros, para que não se movesse tanto sobre a mesa e pudesse sentir ainda melhor o que fazia com o quadril. Sentia prazer em comandar, mostrar em cada ação que jamais teria alguém que a dominasse como ele. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou as unhas da nuca e do ombro para agarrar-se aos braços do irmão. Seu objetivo era ficar parada, para que ele pudesse ir cada vez mais fundo. Não era algo fácil, pois ele era forte e, quando se movia, não deixava de empurrá-la para cima. Ela era pequena, frágil, mas dona de uma vontade e um desejo imenso que, sobre aquela mesa, a transformavam em algo muito maior ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou a irmã mais forte pelos ombros. Puxou-a para baixo, em movimento contrário do quadril, para conseguir penetra-la fundo, mais do que já estava indo. Queria dar o seu melhor, fazer a irmã perder o controle e se lembrar dele sempre, por todo o tempo que teriam que ficar separados. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ada vez que a empurrava, precisava morder os lábios para não gritar. Era invadida com tanta força, que chegou um momento no qual não aguentou mais e soltou um grito. Não foi alto o bastante para chamar a atenção dos outros habitantes do palácio, mas teria sido o suficiente para ela se importar, se ainda estivesse em condição de raciocinar normalmente. Nem mesmo seu medo persistia, cedendo diante da vontade de se entregar inteiramente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deveria ter se preocupado com o grito, além de ter gostado. Mas sua atenção não estava voltada pra o que os outros poderiam ouvir, e sim a sua irmã e somente a ela. Já respirava forte, cansado pelos movimentos contínuos, porém não iria parar. Queria mais, queria que fosse eterno. Moveu-se rapidamente, com investidas mais fundas, sem colocar tanta força. Sabia que aquele era o limite e não queria machuca-la. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****garrou-se ao irmão como pôde, envolvendo-o com braços e pernas. Estava arfante, sem conseguir absorver o ar necessário para si. Podia perceber que o irmão chegava no limite, ela também não aguentaria muito mais. Sabia que chegaria o momento, o fim, porém, se tinha que vir, que o fizesse de forma memorável ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou com força os ombros dela com as mãos. Era como se tentasse aliviar ou adiar o orgasmo, para que pudesse ficar mais tempo ali com a irmã. Não queria deixa-la sair de sua sala assim. Investiu mais vezes, tentando manter o ritmo, mesmo que fosse quase impossível. Não conseguia pensar direito e nem tomar o controle completo de seu corpo de volta. Porém, não se importava, só queria que fosse único. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****le a prendia, apertava, segurava, mas isso só contribuía para sua excitação. Chegou a um ponto crítico, no qual não era mais possível se conter. Cravou as unhas aonde conseguiu tocar e irrompeu em fortes contrações musculares, orgasmos consecutivos e intermináveis entre as investidas do irmão ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu-se mais algumas poucas vezes dentro da irmã, e logo chegou ao seu limite. Desistindo de tentar se controlar, atingiu seu orgasmo. Mais intenso, demorado, expelindo mais fluidos corporais do que o normal. Parou aos poucos de se mexer sobre ela, cansado, respirando fundo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda não o soltara, não queria deixá-lo. Levantar daquela mesa ia significar muito mais do que encerrar o ato sexual, mas retomar sua vida, ou uma que não parecia mais a sua. Seria assumir a postura de Cardeal e enfrentar um casamento arranjado pelo bem de seu filho. Então permaneceu no mesmo lugar, abraçada ao irmão, enquanto recuperava as forças e reunia coragem ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou o rosto para olha-la, depois se apoiou em um dos braços para ficar mais próximo. Tocou com os dedos o rosto dela, mesmo tentando, não conseguia ser tão carinhoso quanto ela. Era claro que teria que entrar em acordo com Abel, não iriam se separar novamente, de forma alguma. Já estava até arrependido com a ideia de ter que arranjar o casamento. Abaixou até tocar os lábios da irmã e beija-la, queria mostrar de alguma forma que iriam continuar juntos.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****sfregou o rosto em seus dedos com carinho, cobrindo-os logo em seguida com uma mão. Retribuiu o beijo ternamente, gostava da forma como ele era capaz de ser tão imprevisível, mas sempre sendo perfeito. Estavam destinados a ficar juntos. Tocou-o no ombro com delicadeza, empurrando-o de forma sutil para que se levantasse. Se havia um momento para retornar à realidade, era agora ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou para a mão dela no ombro e respirou fundo, levantando-se da mesa logo em seguida. Puxou e fechou a calça, depois o cinto e foi procurar por sua camisa pelo chão da sala. Pegou também todas as roupas dela, em silêncio, e deixou sobre a mesa para que ficasse mais fácil de vestir. Não queria que ela fizesse esforço abaixando para pegar cada peça. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssistiu enquanto o irmão se vestia. Recebendo suas roupas, começou a se arrumar sem pressa, pegando uma parte de cada vez. Durante todo o processo, teve o cuidado de não trocar olhares. Não queria que parecesse uma despedida, mas que fosse o mais natural possível, como de todas as outras vezes. Finalmente pronta, encaminhou-se para a porta sem olhar para trás ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou olhando a irmã se vestir pacientemente, parte por parte, até terminar e ir para a porta. Não sabia o que fazer ao certo, se não devia deixa-la ir ou se era melhor se fosse assim. Tinham jeitos diferentes de demonstrar o que estavam sentindo. Ele conseguia esconder, mas sabia que a irmã não era igual. Ficou olhando, esperando qualquer boa ideia vir dela de última hora, para poder esquecer o casamento e tudo voltar ao normal. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **H****esitou por um instante, antes de tocar a maçaneta. Reconhecia que ela e o irmão eram muito diferentes na hora de lidar com o sofrimento e, por isso, ainda esperou alguns instantes para que ele pudesse agir. Como nada fez, e provavelmente era melhor assim, abaixou a cabeça, olhando para ele de relance, para depois abrir a porta e sair rapidamente. Não era hora de ser sentimental, tinha que cumprir com seu dever e o faria, por seu filho ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Viu que foi olhado e até pensou em não deixa-la sair da sala, mas não fez nada. Era por ela e por seu filho. Ficou observando a irmã sair, até fechar a porta. Depois, ficou encarando a passagem fechada. Desviou o olhar e foi arrumar as coisas sobre a mesa, para tentar esquecer o que iria acontecer em breve.**

**N.A.: **Acho plenamente plausível que alguém fosse acabar descobrindo issando isso contra eles, cedo ou tarde. Mas o engraçado foi usar a carta de Desperate Housewives (fã louca pela série *-*). E agora essa de casamento. Sim, com ABEL! A-B-E-L! Gritem o quanto for! Catherina vai casar com Abel. Nada mais sofrível para meu casal favorito. É tão desesperador, que eles não têm nem ao menos palavras antes de sair da sala. Mas o dever parental está acima de tudo e de todos. Agora, às respostas. Sim, Cath e Abel serão agora um casal impossível, mas real. xDDD E eu tive um excelente Abel, mas não consigo ver eles dois juntos de forma cabível. Apenas não consigo! E eu sei que você me ama, ama minha fic, e ama Cath com Francesco. Então fique na sua e aguarde os próximos capítulos. u.u Obrigada a todos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**A Farsa**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Abel não esperava quando, numa bela manhã, fora chamado em pleno desjejum para comparecer à sala do Cardeal di Medici. Sabia que não poderia se tratar de coisas boas, nunca o eram quando se tratava de Francesco di Medici. Não o via há muito tempo, desde que o acusara de estar tendo um relacionamento incestuoso com a Cardeal Sforza. Logicamente, o desentendimento fora esclarecido. No entanto, isso não significou uma melhora. Abel agora se arrependia de não ter arrumado a situação em tempo. Perguntava-se se o Cardeal guardava rancores de sua pessoa, e estaria querendo puni-lo de alguma forma. No mais, apenas estava curioso para saber o motivo do chamado. Diante da porta da sala, respirou fundo e bateu com o maior sorriso que poderia sustentar ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava sentado em sua cadeira, esperando havia algum tempo. Pensava em como começar a conversa com Abel, explicar que tudo o que ele suspeitava era verdade, que o filho que sua irmã está esperando é dele. Ouviu as batidas na porta e se arrumou, preocupado com a reação do Padre. **

_- Entre._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Bom dia, Eminência! Como está?

┼ ▬ Entrou na sala alegremente, sendo educado ao máximo. Não era de seu feitio brigar, exceto se fosse demasiadamente provocado. Então manteria sua postura natural e ajudaria no que fosse preciso, com a tarefa para a qual fora chamado ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Sente-se. _

**→ Até tentaria ser educado, se conseguisse pensar em outra coisa que não fosse pedir, exatamente pra Abel, que se casasse com sua irmã. Como não sabia rodear, já deu a primeira noticia. **

_- Catherina está grávida._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Sentou-se na cadeira defronte. Ao receber a notícia, de imediato, ficou mudo, em negação. Depois, percebendo que era sério, vieram as perguntas torrencialmente ▬ ┼

- Hã? O que? Como?!

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ao menos ele não tinha perguntado de quem era, ainda. Não podia e nem queria esperar para contar, então já partiu pra segunda parte. **

_- E dessa vez sei quem é o pai. _

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Mesmo não tendo suas perguntas respondidas, não contestou, pois uma questão muito mais importante era levantada. Ficou sério e indagou ▬ ┼

- Quem?

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Demorou um tempo para responder, não era tão simples dizer que era o pai de seu sobrinho. Além de confirmar que ele estava certo o tempo todo.**

_- Eu sou o pai._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Ficou parado um instante. Repentinamente, se levantou, avançando por cima da mesa, agarrando o Cardeal pelas vestes. Encarou-o com raiva, não estava nem mesmo em condições de falar ▬ ┼

- Como pôde?!

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_**-**__ Devia ter prestado mais atenção nela quando ainda era tempo._

**→ Segurou-o quase que da mesma forma, pelas roupas, até empurra-lo para que voltasse a sentar ou tirasse as mãos dele. Queria continuar a conversa, já que não estavam perto de acabar.**

_- Vamos terminar, ainda há mais coisas que deve saber. _

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Ficou em pé, ouvindo o que ainda restava. Porém, em sua mente, ecoava a descoberta, a ratificação de todas as suas suspeitas ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_**-**__ Ela não pode engravidar sem estar casada. São as regras._

**→ Levantou para andar pela sala, impaciente com aquilo tudo. Estava começando a achar que o Padre não iria aceitar, e isso sim seria um problema.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes

┼ ▬ Respondeu com raiva. Mas logo se acalmou, respirando fundo. Era da sua chefa e amiga que estavam falando. Já sabia onde aquilo ia terminar e assentiu ▬ ┼

- Eu vou me casar com ela, como quis fazer da primeira vez que você errou, e vou limpar sua bagunça

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Odiava ter que depender, precisar de qualquer pessoa. Ouviu o que tinha pra falar e até ficou feliz por não ter precisado pedir. Não gostou do final, mas engoliu em seco, já que era praticamente um favor. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça quanto ao casamento, não poderia fazer mais nada a não ser aceitar.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Tendo a confirmação que queria, foi em direção à porta. Mas estava tão furioso que logo retornou gritando ▬ ┼

- O que se passou em sua mente? Ela é sua irmã! Sua irmã! Como você pôde fazer isso?

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já sabia que essa pergunta viria, acharia estranho se ele não a fizesse. Olhou como se não se importasse tanto em responder. Era a verdade.**

_- Não deve ter reparado, mas minha irmã é uma mulher muito atraente. Foi mais forte do que eu, e acabou ficando mais sério do que poderia imaginar._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Nada disso justifica, ela é sua irmã! Você deveria cuidar dela, proteger e ajudar quando precisasse, não lhe causar problemas!

┼ ▬ Não assimilava as palavras. Catherina era bonita, estonteante, mas isso não era motivo ▬ ┼

- Não passa de um cretino, bastardo

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu-se rápido ao ser chamado de bastardo, já era demais para conseguir aguentar. Puxou Abel pela gola da roupa, assim como tinha sido ao contrário mais cedo.**

_- É para ajudar Catherina! Só estou fazendo isso para protegê-la. Ou acha mesmo que queria que se casasse com você?_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Agarrou os pulsos em seu pescoço, para impedir que se machucasse. Empurrou-o e, já solto, deu as costas. Não tinha mais nada a tratar com alguém tão baixo e, de preferência, nunca mais queria vê-lo. Porém, manteria sua palavra. Casar-se-ia com Catherina, e apenas por ela ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou a roupa do Padre e também deu as costas, voltando a andar pela sala. O viu ir para a porta e perguntou.**

_- Onde vai?_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Aonde acha?

┼ ▬ Respondeu indelicado, abrindo a porta. Avançou pelo corredor, em direção à sala de Catherina. Iria tirar tudo à limpo ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Como já sabia o destino, não demorou para seguir o Padre. Estava preocupado com a irmã e a criança, não deveria deixa-la passar por nada desse tipo. Porém, seria inevitável.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Chegando na porta da sala da Cardeal, bateu imediatamente. Sem muita paciência, foi se anunciando, ainda no corredor ▬ ┼

- Cardeal Sforza, abra, por favor

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** porta foi aberta do lado de dentro. Catherina dera um comando ao Padre Tress, que obedeceu na mesma hora, deixando o colega entrar. A Cardeal estava ocupada, analisando alguns documentos sobre sua mesa. Por isso, não deu muita importância, esperando que Abel entrasse e fosse falando o que queria, sem muitos rodeios, como era do feitio dele ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou por Abel e entrou na sala, esperando que a irmã já soubesse do que se tratava. Aproximou-se de sua mesa e perguntou enquanto a olhava.**

_- Muito ocupada, minha irmã?_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Não havia tempo para enrolações. Também se aproximou da mesa e já foi falando, interrompendo o Cardeal ▬ ┼

- Me diga a verdade. Eu preciso ouvir de você

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão entendeu o que estava acontecendo ao ver o irmão entrar, mas logo toda imagem se formou em sua cabeça. Entrou em pânico. Fechou as unhas sobre os braços de sua cadeira, mas logo soltou, não poderia demonstrar tanta fraqueza. Esse era o momento que tanto adiara, e até mentira para que não acontecesse. Mal pôde ouvir as palavras do irmão, quanto mais olhá-lo, pois Abel emanava uma aura sombria que a aterrorizava. Manteve-se sentada e respondeu com a voz um pouco hesitante. O devia isso ─**

- **S**_im. É tudo verdade_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou da irmã para Abel, assim que ela respondeu. Manteve-se em silêncio. Fez um sinal para que o Padre Tress fechasse a porta, e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. Preferia se manter assim e ver do que mais ele duvidava.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Bateu com as mãos sobre a mesa. Com a cabeça baixa, se recusava a acreditar assim, tão simplesmente ▬ ┼

- Mas vocês são... Catherina...

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **S**_im, eu sei_

◦⊰─ **T****entava falar naturalmente, porém, precisava reconhecer que não havia nada de normal no que saía de suas palavras. Era atroz o seu pecado. Estava expondo seu segredo mais obscuro, e deveria conseguir o suporte, recuperar sua relação com Abel ─**

- **N**_ão espero que entenda, mas espero que me apoie e me ajude. Por nossa amizade _

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Levantou o rosto para ela, doendo-lhe o coração acreditar que estivesse mesmo acontecendo. Subitamente, sorriu e disse ▬ ┼

- Você está feliz

┼ ▬ Riu um pouco. A situação era uma tragédia cômica ▬ ┼

- Eu concordei em ajudar. Jurei sempre te ajudar e vou cumprir, com prazer. Mas não significa que eu esteja satisfeito com toda essa história

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **O**_brigada_

◦⊰─ **S****orriu, sentindo-se mais leve com aquelas palavras. Ainda que não fossem exatamente o que queria ouvir, já estava de seu agrado pelo simples fato dele se manter leal à sua promessa, à ela própria. Estava mesmo mais feliz, talvez mais do que em toda sua vida. E pretendia se manter assim ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi até mais fácil do que achou que seria. O problema de Abel era com ele, e só com ele. Mas não se importava se sua irmã estivesse bem. **

_**- **__E quanto à criança?_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Eu a assumirei, não é este o objetivo?

┼ ▬ Respondeu com um ar desafiador. Estava procurando uma forma de causar um enfrentamento ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****odia sentir a tensão se formar mais uma vez no ar. Seus olhos iam de Abel para Francesco, se perguntando o que deveria fazer, e se era possível, de fato, acabar com o claro entrave de ambos. Achou que seria melhor ela responder à pergunta, da forma mais clara para não haver dúvidas futuras ─**

- **S**_im, assumirá. E terá todos os direitos enquanto pai. Meu irmão..._

◦⊰─ **A****s palavras arranhavam sua garganta. Olhou para ele, imaginando a dor que devia estar sentindo naquele momento, em que era completamente excluído da vida de seu filho. Superava qualquer emoção ─**

- **O**_ tratará como sobrinho_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não se moveu enquanto a irmã falava. Olhava-a nos olhos, sem desviar, e não respondeu ou fez sinal algum. Não era aquela a sua vontade, mas não teria outra opção. Era sua condição pelo pecado, por ser pai de seu sobrinho. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****assado o momento de desconforto sem manifestações, voltou-se mais uma vez ao subordinado. Perguntou com calma, porém com um pulsante desejo interior de acabar logo com essa conversa ─**

- **M**_ais alguma coisa?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Depois da pior parte da conversa, teria que deixar bem claras suas regras. Não aceitaria outro, ainda mais Abel, encostando em sua irmã. Avisou.**

_- Sim. Não vou abrir mão de nossos encontros, e também não quero que ele a toque. _

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Nunca tive pretensão de consumar matrimônio

┼ ▬ Defendeu-se de imediato. Dormir com Catherina não era algo que desejava. A respeitaria, como sempre fizera. Porém, quanto à outra imposição, tinha suas observações a fazer ▬ ┼

- Mas também não vou aceitar que levantem suspeitas antes do casamento. A situação de vocês já não está boa, é melhor prevenir

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não desconfiam de nós, somos irmãos. Não vejo problema em continuar como está._

**→ Não gostou da observação. Sabiam dela por ser inevitável, mas nunca desconfiaram dos dois, além de Abel. Eram irmãos, e, até que tivessem provas, isso jamais poderia acontecer entre eles. **

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Desconfiam dela e vai ficar ainda pior quando souberem da gravidez. Inevitavelmente vão chegar até você

┼ ▬ Aquilo era um fato. Podiam não falar agora, mas a maldade das pessoas é muita e haveria quem pensasse nisso. Uma hora, alguém ia flagrar e estariam expostos e arruinados. Tentou fazer a chefa ver sua razão ▬ ┼

- Catherina, por favor

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **V****iu-se colocada mais uma vez entre a cruz e a espada. Sabia que o pedido de Abel era ponderado, e o mais correto a se seguir. Mas também gostaria de fazer como era a vontade do irmão, não iria aguentar ficar sem vê-lo. Não, não podia agir pensando em si. A criança era o centro de seu mundo, sua função de ser agora. Deveria tratar apenas de seu bem-estar. Passou a mão de leve na barriga, estava começando a ficar saliente em seus quase quatro meses. Disse com pesar ─**

- **T**_alvez seja melhor não arriscar_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou-se da cadeira assim que ouviu a resposta. Esperava que ao menos dessa vez ela fosse fazer sua vontade. Andou pela sala, foi para um canto mais afastado, ficando próximo à janela. Queria que a conversa acabasse logo, pretendendo ficar sozinho com a irmã.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercebeu o impacto causado por sua resposta e o problema que isso gerara. Precisava corrigir o quanto antes, mas não o faria na frente de seu futuro-marido ─**

- **A**_bel, queira nos dar licença_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Não

┼ ▬ Insistiu em não obedecer. Sabia dos riscos e não queria que ela se expusesse ▬ ┼

- Eu não vou deixá-los sozinhos

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **A**_bel!_

◦⊰─ **E****levou o tom de voz. Não estava com paciência para brincadeiras, precisava que ele cumprisse ─**

- **I**_sso é uma ordem _

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Não havia mais nada a dizer, se ela queria daquela forma, cumpriria. Tentava se convencer que estava tudo bem, que era seguro, mas não era o suficiente. Lançou um olhar ao Cardeal di Medici. Ele era o verdadeiro culpado por manipulá-la dessa forma. Fez uma breve reverência à Cardeal Sforza e saiu da sala ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Virou-se especialmente para olhar Abel sair da sala, quase deixando escapar um sorriso vitorioso. Voltou-se para a irmã, claramente irritado com toda a conversa e o que teve que aceitar sem escolha ou apoio dela. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****sperou a porta estar fechada. Não olhou para o irmão, apenas recostou-se na cadeira. Sentia-se aliviada pela conversa ter chegado a pontos comuns, e um acordo ter sido selado. Apenas não compreendia o motivo do irmão estar agindo aquela forma, se ele sabia da necessidade de todas as providências que foram acordadas. Então apenas aguardou que ele se pronunciasse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Voltou para perto dela assim que Abel saiu da sala. Olhou para a irmã, ainda contrariado pelo tempo que teriam que ficar sem se ver.**

_- Falta muito até o casamento. Não quero ficar afastado tanto tempo._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **M**_as vai_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu com rispidez. Não se levantou, nem voltou o olhar para o irmão. Não estava nada contente com o fato de ter sido claramente manipulada a dispensar o servo. Além disso, ele havia tentado fazê-la ceder à sua vontade e ir contra o melhor interesse da criança. Imaginava que, no mínimo, devia ter sido uma cena ridícula, submeter-se à chantagem emocional de um home crescido. De onde estava, continuou com o tom de uma ameaça ─**

- **N**_unca mais repita isso que você fez. Eu certamente não vou lidar da mesma forma_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostou da ameaça e da forma como estava sendo tratado. Já tinha tido dias melhores que aquele. Continuou onde estava, mesmo que agora sua vontade fosse outra.**  
_  
__**-**__ Imagino que não vá se importar, sua atenção vai estar voltada ao seu futuro marido._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **V**_ocê me fez de ridícula_

◦⊰─ **N****ão gostou da forma como a respondera. Aquela era claramente uma batalha de egos, feridos por reviravoltas do destino. Porém, quanto a isso, Catherina só podia lamentar e seguir em frente, ainda que o irmão estivesse transtornado com seu futuro casamento e tentasse atingi-la de todas as formas. Continuou no mesmo tom ─**

- **P**_osso ser sua irmã, mas também sou a mãe de seu filho, Cardeal e Duquesa de Milão. Exijo ser tratada como tal_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não fiz de ridícula, mostrei que é minha e que esse casamento não vai mudar em nada._

**→ Sabia que tinha que pensar primeiro no filho, estava sendo egoísta. Porém, não era capaz de se afastar dela, ainda mais depois de ter certeza que não seria o pai de seu filho. Prestou atenção na exigência e a puxou pelos braços da cadeira que estava, sentando-a sobre a mesa, mantendo-se entre suas pernas. Deslizou as mãos pelos braços até segurar as mãos dela, para que não o empurrasse. A irmã era leve, então não tinha problema em levanta-la e faze-la de sua boneca.**

_**- **__Vou tratá-la como deve ser tratada, Cardeal._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_i!_

◦⊰─ **C****ontestou ao ser puxada pelo braço e praticamente jogada sobre a mesa, sentada. Pensou em empurrá-lo, mas o irmão a conhecia bem demais e já se aproximara, segurando-a com as mãos atrás do corpo para evitar ser repelido. Sorriu, como não podia deixar de fazer numa situação dessa. Olhou-o tentando ficar bem séria, mas não conseguindo, para dizer ─**

- **O**_ que pretende fazer comigo, Cardeal?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Aproximou-se mais, encostou o rosto no dela para que pudesse sussurrar, respondendo sua pergunta.**

_- Cumprir sua exigência, Duquesa._

**→ Soltou suas mãos e puxou sua capa. Com a mesma mão, o laço do corpete, para tira-lo depois. Empurrou o que tinha sobre a mesa para deita-la, sem nem pensar no barulho, ou que a porta não estava trancada. Ela o provocava mesmo depois do acordo, seria difícil ficarem separados.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****mpurrou-o de leve com o ombro, para que se afastasse. Se ele queria brincar, ela não ia deixar tão simples. Seria difícil e, como ele, insistente e manipuladora. Tendo as mãos soltas, fê-lo de afastar, depois de tirar suas peças. De fato, era ser muito imprudente proceder daquela forma ─**

- **N**_ão, não pense que lhe perdoei, Duque. Você me usou para fazer sua vontade. Agora vai ter o seu_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E o que pretende fazer?_

**→ Afastou-se um pouco e colocou as mãos sobre as coxas da irmã, apertando-a ali, impaciente. Não sabia esperar para essas coisas. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****bservando seus movimentos, retirou-lhe as mãos delicadamente de cima das pernas. Cruzou-as, assim como os braços, e o encarou com uma postura austera. Reclamou séria ─**

- **V**_ocê me manipulou. Homens não manipulam, homens enfrentam e combatem. Se queria mostrar que sou sua, o enfrentasse em vez de fazer birra para que eu o mandasse sair. Talvez eu devesse brandir a espada e você usar o vestido _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Fechou a mão para machuca-la de alguma forma, mas não o fez por seu filho. Segurou-a pelas roupas e a puxou para fora da mesa, bruto, como costumava fazer nos primeiros encontros. Estava bastante irritado com o que tinha escutado. Já haviam acontecido coisas demais para ter que ouvir algo assim dela.**

_- Melhor do que me oferecer um vestido seria se você tivesse um filho que não pode chamar de filho, e uma mulher que vai se casar com quem gostava. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercebeu o movimento do irmão e sabia que não ousaria machucá-la enquanto estivesse grávida. Por estar tão convencida de sua imunidade, não esperava quando foi puxada pelas vestes, ficando bem próxima dele. Agarrou seus pulsos com as unhas e apertou, esperando que a soltasse. Ela compreendia o que ele estava sentindo, o que se passava. Respirou fundo e assumiu uma postura mais condescendente. Afrouxou os dedos e acariciou os pulsos com carinho ─**

- **N**_ão podemos mudar nosso destino_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou a irmã assim que percebeu que as unhas no pulso viraram carinho. Foi quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo e que poderia machuca-la. Sabia que era o destino deles, mas gostaria que fosse diferente. A saída era entender e não pensar tanto, ou acabaria machucando a irmã mesmo a culpa não sendo dela.**

_**-**__ Eu sei que não._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **V**_amos fazer o que pudermos e vamos ficar juntos_

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuou a tocá-lo, envolvendo suas mãos e entrelaçando os dedos cuidadosamente. Esperava dar-lhe forças, esperanças com suas palavras. Mais do que tudo, realmente desejava o que dizia. Ele podia parecer forte, mas também precisava de cuidados, que apenas ela poderia fornecer. Sorriu e disse, olhando-o profundamente ─**

- **V**_iemos a esse mundo para ficar juntos, vamos deixá-lo juntos também_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou que o tocasse, gostava da forma carinhosa que a irmã o tratava, mesmo depois de palavras não tão doces. Olhou para as mãos dela junto das suas por um tempo, até ouvir a última frase. Encarou a irmã e perguntou, esperando que a resposta dela fosse um "sim". **

_- Isso é uma promessa, Catherina? _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **B****alançou a cabeça positivamente. Era uma promessa que desejava mais do que tudo em seu coração. Continuava a sorrir, um pouco boba, olhando-o, enquanto movia os dedos para que se esfregassem em um gesto de carinho. Ele era seu presente e seria seu futuro ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu com o jeito e a resposta da irmã, preferia assim, sem ataques. Aproximou-se mais ao sentir o carinho nas mãos e a beijou, sem avisar ou mostrar que iria fazer. Ficou mais aliviado com a promessa. Confiava na irmã, mas sabia o que ela sentia por ele um tempo atrás. Não queria correr riscos com o casamento.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****ora surpreendida com o beijo, retribuindo-o tão logo seus lábios tocaram os do irmão. Percorreu com as mãos seu peito, seus ombros, derrubando no chão a capa. Enquanto isso, descruzava as pernas e as abria lentamente para que o irmão se posicionasse mais perto. Ele queria que continuassem a se ver até o casamento e, como isso era algo que não poderia fazer, aproveitaria a oportunidade para ter naquele momento ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou as mãos com cuidado, passando-as com força pelas coxas da irmã. Apertou-as, enquanto se posicionava entre suas pernas. Parou o beijou e encostou a mão em seu ombro, para que se deitasse na mesa. Tinha em mente fazer algo diferente com ela. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu as mãos fortes que percorriam e apertavam suas pernas, respirando fundo em resposta. Como estava sedo guiada, obedeceu e, sem encontrar empecilhos na mesa, deitou-se sobre essa devagar, sem tirar os olhos do irmão. Imaginava o que ele estaria planejando dessa vez para estar sendo tão sutil ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou seu vestido na altura da cintura, não precisava tira-lo dessa vez. Sentou-se na cadeira da irmã para ficar da altura certa. Passou as pontas dos dedos por suas pernas, depois as segurou para afasta-las. Sempre olhando, prestando atenção em cada reação. Sentia prazer em vê-la corar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssistiu a cada movimento, sentindo-se sempre mais interessada, curiosa. Não entendeu o motivo dele se sentar, se seria só para observá-la. Ficou constrangida por estar ali, tão exposta sobre a mesa com as pernas abertas, bem diante dele, sem que ele dissesse nada. Agradeceu que, ao menos, não pudesse mais vê-la direito por estar sentado ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levou as mãos até a lateral de sua calcinha e a puxou, sem rasgar, deixando a peça sobre o colo. Abaixou a cabeça até entre as pernas dela e passou a língua lentamente de baixo para cima, para afastar os grandes lábios. Preferiu não segurar suas pernas para que escolhesse a posição de deixa-las. Iria começar a brincar com a irmã e queria que ficasse confortável. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****chou estranho o gesto de tirar a calcinha, geralmente era rasgada, mas não fez objeções. Até o momento em que suas dúvidas começaram a ser respondidas. Sentiu algo macio e molhado passar sobre sua intimidade. Não fazia ideia do que fosse, mas sabia que a deixara excitada. Ficara extremamente molhada e podia perceber seus músculos se retesarem. Levantou o corpo imediatamente, como se um arrepio a percorresse, se apoiando nos cotovelos. Foi ai que viu o que o irmão estava fazendo. Ficou absurdamente envergonhada, como não ficava desde a primeira vez, incapaz até de se mover ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou quando a irmã se levantou por achar que tinha feito algo errado, mas logo percebeu o quanto ela estava envergonhada. Abaixou os olhos, mesmo tendo achado muito bonitinho vê-la assim, e continuou o que fazia. Afastou mais as pernas da irmã e passou a língua por toda a extensão de sua intimidade, por dentro, como se estivesse a conhecendo novamente. Era algo que nunca tinha feito, então queria ver como era, como funcionava e os efeitos que surtiria nela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****rqueou as costas, soltando um gemido quando o sentiu deslizar mais uma vez dentro dela. Fez uma leve força para fechar as pernas, mas logo relaxou. Ao contrário, as abriu ainda mais para facilitar o acesso. Nunca havia feito isso, nem ao menos sabia que era possível. Mas, agora que conhecia, podia dizer que havia motivos para a não ensinarem isso na escola dominical ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou os braços por baixo das coxas dela e a segurou pelo quadril. Continuou a mover a língua dentro da irmã, agora alternando com os lábios, dependendo do lugar que passava. Estava gostando dos resultados, então passou a ponta da língua sobre seu clitóris, massageando em movimentos lentos. **Q**ueria ver o que mais iria conseguir provocar nela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****ogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos. Se já estava excitada ao ser tocada na região vaginal, quando chegou ao clitóris, sua respiração alterou-se, seu corpo estremeceu. Sem dúvida, isso era muito bom, melhor do que o sexo convencional, e o irmão fazia divinamente bem ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Percebeu que ali sim teria o efeito que queria. Então investiu e iniciou movimentos circulares com a língua por volta de seu clitóris. Puxava com os lábios sem força, algumas vezes, antes de voltar com os círculos, mais rápido. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu novamente, um pouco mais alto. Levantou uma das pernas e colocou o pé sobre o ombro do irmão. Não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, apenas que seu corpo estava em chamas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Trocou os movimentos da língua, agora de forma contínua, para cima e para baixo, mais rápido, surtindo efeito. Deslizou as mãos para a barriga da irmã, como se a estivesse abraçando, e manteve o que fazia. Queria vê-la perder o controle, chegar ao seu máximo, e, pelo tanto que a conhecia, sabia que não iria demorar muito.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****quilo já era demais. O estímulo, cada vez maior, a faria perder a lucidez em breve. Inconscientemente, ou talvez no seu momento de maior racionalidade, deslizou o pé que estava no ombro do irmão para as costas e o puxou para frente. Queria cada vez mais ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abaixou-se mais sobre a irmã, com o toque nas costas, e deslizou as mãos por seu corpo, segurando-a para que não saísse do lugar. Manteve os movimentos com a boca mais acelerados, já que era o que ela pareceu mais gostar. Não mudou, os deixaria mais intensos.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****eus gemidos também aumentavam de volume. Mal podia sentir as mãos que percorriam seu corpo, pois toda sua atenção estava concentrada em uma única parte de si. Como ele mantinha a velocidade e a intensidade constantes, seu corpo estava chegando perto de finalizar, mais cedo do que jamais poderia esperar. Ajeitou-se, apoiando-se em uma mão atrás do corpo para poder levantar, e, com a mão livre, deslizou pelos cabelos do irmão de forma suave, acariciando-o. Queria que entendesse para não parar, mantê-lo ali, pois o que estava fazendo agora era a melhor coisa do mundo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afundou mais o rosto entre as pernas da irmã, com o toque nos cabelos, e continuou, mantendo tudo o que já estava fazendo. Segurou-a mais forte pelas pernas, apertando, puxando, prendendo-a nas mãos, enquanto a ouvia gemer. Esse sim era o lugar dela. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****ua situação estava insustentável. Não sabia por mais quanto tempo iria aguentar. Até que veio. Com um gemido mais alto, um grito, começou a ter contrações musculares, orgasmos consecutivos. A mão, que antes passava nos cabelos, agora segurava a cabeça do irmão, puxando-o contra si com força para que não parasse. Não queria que passasse a sensação, enquanto era invadida por ondas de prazer uma, duas, três, e muito mais vezes ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→**Gostou do resultado, foi melhor do que o esperado. Tentou não perder o ritmo dos movimentos, quando foi puxado com força pelos cabelos, e continuou. Queria ver até onde ela aguentaria sem pedir para que parasse. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****arecia que nunca ia acabar. Estava ficando cansada, sua respiração falhava. Mas continuava tendo orgasmos, estremecendo o todo tempo com uma nova onda de contrações que não parecia ter fim. Podia sentir seu corpo arder e implorar para que terminasse. Soltou a cabeça do irmão e lhe pediu com a voz fraca ─**

- **P**_are..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não parou com o pedido. Queria ver mais, deixa-la cansada, provocar o maior número de orgasmos que já conseguiu faze-la alcançar. Continuou a mover sua língua dentro da irmã e** **a prender suas pernas com as mãos. Sabia que, por não cumprir o pedido, poderia ter reações negativas.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão tendo seu pedido atendido, fechou os olhos, estava perdendo o controle de si. Deixou-se cair deitada sobre a mesa. Arqueando as costas, movia-se como uma serpente a cada vez que tinha um novo orgasmo, gemendo, gritando. Percorreu toda a superfície com as mãos, ora se agarrando nas bordas, ora cravando as unhas sobre a madeira. Não ia durar muito se continuasse ali. Tornou a pedir, agora em tom suplicante ─**

- **P**_are... Pare!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deslizou as mãos até o quadril da irmã para continuar a segura-la firmemente. Tentava fazer com que não se movesse tanto, e mostrar que não estava disposto a parar. Continuou com a boca, olhando a irmã de baixo, como conseguia. Vê-la daquela forma era bom, muito bom. Não se lembrava de ter feito perder o controle assim.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **M**_andei parar!_

◦⊰─ **R****eclamou com agressividade. Em seu estado de desespero, moveu as pernas com violência, até encontrar os ombros do irmão e chutá-lo para longe ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não esperava mais pelo chute, então se afastou e bateu no encosto da cadeira. Sorriu de canto enquanto olhava a irmã sobre a mesa, o que tinha feito. Ajeitou-se em silêncio e passou os dedos no rosto, onde estava molhado, para limpar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****endo finalmente conseguido que ele se afastasse, permaneceu deitada sobre a mesa, as pernas caídas para fora, os braços jogados para cima. Respirava muito cansada, de olhos fechados, tentando se recuperar. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, exceto o sentimento de êxtase que a preenchia ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Terminou de limpar o rosto e lambeu o dedo que havia usado. Ainda prestava atenção na irmã deitada, praticamente jogada, sobre a mesa. Olhou o ombro que tinha sido chutado com o sapato de salto, estava dolorido, mas nada que não gostasse. Adorava as reações brutas dela. Sentou-se mais na beira da cadeira e passou as mãos pelas pernas dela com mais cuidado, como se estivesse a chamando para saber se já tinha se recuperado. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****stremeceu ao ser tocada, como se temesse que o irmão fosse retomar o ato. Tão logo percebeu o cuidado que ele tinha, relaxou. Abriu os olhos e levantou-se lentamente. Sentou-se sobre a mesa, arrumou o vestido e pôs-se de pé, sem sequer notar que estava sem calcinha. Estava um pouco zonza, então se apoiou com uma mão sobre a mesa, desejando que esse efeito adverso não se repetisse no futuro ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Guardou sua calcinha no bolso, discretamente, e continuou sentado. Olhou a irmã se levantar e se arrumar, sem nem sentir falta da peça que estava com ele. Percebeu que não estava bem e a puxou pela mão que estava livre para perto, preocupado. **  
_  
- Não está se sentindo bem?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****stava ainda desnorteada e, ao ser puxada pelo braço, sentou-se no colo do irmão, encostando a cabeça molemente em seu ombro. Não respondeu expressamente, apenas ficou sorrindo, muito feliz. Talvez ele não imaginasse, mas ela estava muito feliz, não pelo ato em si, mas pelo seu significado. Agora definitivamente haviam se entregado um ao outro por completo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abraçou a irmã assim que se sentou no colo, não esperava que ela o fizesse. Depois, se encostou novamente na cadeira. Percebeu a forma como ela sorria. Achava bonitinho, mesmo sem entender o real motivo. Mas também não iria perguntar, não queria estragar. Apertou o abraço, carinhoso, gostava de vê-la assim e saber que era por algo que tinha feito.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi envolvida e, no abraço, pôde sentir todo o carinho e afeto do irmão. Esfregou o rosto em seu peito, sentindo o calor, o cheiro, dele que era o homem de sua vida. Mas aquilo precisava acabar, ao menos por hora. Já haviam se divertido demais, agora deveriam arcar com as consequências. Afastou-se um pouco e olhou-o nos olhos com pesar. Ele precisava ir, mas ela não conseguia pronunciar as palavras que o mandariam embora ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já sabia o que a irmã queria dizer, então desviou o olhar e se levantou da cadeira com cuidado para não derruba-la. Estava na hora de voltar para a realidade deles. Pegou a capa e se arrumou, passando a mão no rosto uma última vez, pra ter certeza que ninguém iria perceber. Rumou para a porta, como se fossem se ver mais tarde, ou no outro dia. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****evantou-se, para dar passagem ao irmão, e o assistiu enquanto se arrumava. Vê-lo ir até a porta lhe partia o coração. Queria gritar, impedi-lo, implorar que permanecesse, mas tinha que agir pelo caminho seguro. Então apenas o observou, de longe e em silêncio, enquanto ele a deixava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi até a porta e não olhou pra trás, não queria vê-la e acabar voltando. Abriu a passagem e saiu, fechando-a às costas, já do lado de fora. Só então lembrou de arrumar o cabelo. Olhou para os lados e passou a mão para deixar mais ajeitado, já indo para sua sala.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Abel estivera o tempo todo ali, do lado de fora da sala. Apenas esperando, encostado na parede junto à porta. Ele sabia o que ia acontecer quando deixasse a sala, que o Duque convenceria a irmã e ela cederia. Quando ela fosse fraca, era o seu dever intervir. Exatamente o que faria ▬ ┼

- Espero que tenha aproveitado, pois não vai se repetir

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Aproveitamos._

**→ Disse sorrindo malicioso, passando os dedos pela boca, como se estivesse limpando novamente. Não queria conversar com Abel, esperava não ter que vê-lo novamente, mas já tinha percebido que seria quase impossível. Afastou-se e o deixou falando, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, para chegar a sua sala.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Não gostou da resposta, nem do gesto. Desencostou-se da parede e foi seguindo. Ia obriga-lo a conversar ▬ ┼

- Você a está fazendo mal. Está manipulando e usando

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostou da acusação, o que resultou em andar mais rápido para chegar a sua sala e se livrar do Padre. Sabia não estar fazendo mal a ela, além das dificuldades por serem irmãos. **

_- Hoje foi uma exceção quanto ao manipular. E acha que, se eu estivesse fazendo tanto mal, ela já não teria se afastado?_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Pare!

┼ ▬ Gritou para tentar impedi-lo de fugir. Mas, como não surtia efeito, continuava acelerando o passo ▬ ┼

- Você mesmo admite! Ela não se afasta porque é uma mulher frágil, e está cega por você. Mas eu te vejo. Você ainda vai fazê-la sofrer muito

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sua sala parecia estar mais longe do que o normal. Abel era mais incômodo do que costumava ser, duvidando do que sentia por sua irmã. Parou, ao chegar na frente da porta, e se virou para o Padre antes de entrar.**

_**- **__É isso o que deseja para sua futura esposa? Ela não iria ficar feliz com suas palavras._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Não distorça o que digo!

┼ ▬ Sabia que teria que parar de falar, já que chegara na frente da sala e ele certamente não seria convidado a entrar. Tentou encerrar rápido ▬ ┼

- Vou fazer meu trabalho como marido. Cuidarei dela com amor, e da criança como se fosse minha

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- É bom que cumpra com suas obrigações._

**→ Respondeu enquanto abria a porta da sala. Entrou e, antes de fechar a porta, tirou a calcinha que tinha guardado no bolso e jogou pra Abel. **

_- Isso é o mais perto que vai chegar dela._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Pegou o objeto no ar meio sem jeito, quase deixando cair. Só depois o olhou direito e entendeu do que se tratava, jogando-o de volta ▬ ┼

- Lamento se essa é a única coisa que consegue se importar. Ela é especial. Só se lembre disso quando a acusarem de incesto

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não vão acusa-la de incesto. Não mais. E, se o fizessem, eu não me importaria em deixar tudo para trás para protegê-la. Ela é muito especial. Gostaria que fosse minha esposa, mas é minha irmã. _

**→ Guardou a peça novamente no bolso e se aproximou de Abel para terminar de falar. Por mais que os primeiros encontros fossem apenas por sexo, os seguintes não o eram. **

_- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Padre Abel?_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

- Bom saber disso, pois talvez precise no futuro

┼ ▬ Não havia mais o que fazer ali. Terminou com um pedido, ou uma ameaça ▬ ┼

- Assuma seu lugar, pois vou assumir o meu

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não respondeu, já tinha dado explicações demais para o dia. Sua cota de boa vontade tinha sido ultrapassada e Abel estava abusando. Entrou e fechou a porta, sem se importar em deixa-lo do lado de fora. Na realidade, não poderia assumir seu lugar, o Padre é que o assumiria.**

**N.A.: **Então, desde já aviso, ficarei uns dias sem postar, pois já postei todo o material até então editado. Não vou mentir, XOREI com esse jogo. Assim, "oi, será que você poderia casar com minha irmã pra eu poder continuar a comê-la?" xD. Pra mim foi um momento Star Wars. Mas, como sempre, quem se dá mal é a Cath. Abel tinha que confrontar ela. Bom, no mínimo se observa uma inversão de papéis, tendo Cath como polarizadora do poder de decisão, enquanto Francesco a manipula abertamente. NOMEGUSTA! ¬¬ Mas aquele filhodaputa quis fazer assim, eu só segui. Sim, e uma imensa novidade! Cavalheirismo mandou lembranças! Rapazes, por favor, CHUPEM SUAS NAMORADAS! (Sim, isso foi uma indireta pra você, Marcos). Não esperem 19 encontros para fazer isso! (De novo). Para minha Stalker: Sim, eu sabia que você ia gostar disso, mas não acho que Cath pegaria Abel... Não aqui. xDDD Também adoro colocar desgraças na vida deles, isso me diverte. Se você tiver ideias de infortúnios, pode falar que ouvirei com prazer. E você foi meu segundo Abel, não se ache. Obrigada a todos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**A Formalidade**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****s dias se arrastavam lentamente na Cidade do Vaticano. O tempo parecia não querer passar quando se estava sob grande estres. Uma possível ameaça, a gravidez indesejada, agora em seus quatro meses e ainda possível de se ocultar. Além disso, um casamento de aparências muito em breve, tudo contribuía para dias transtornados e noites caóticas. Ficar longe da única pessoa que a confortava também não era bom. Seu humor estava péssimo, e não ajudava o fato de ter sido chamada para uma reunião não programada com Sua Santidade, o Papa. Não fazia ideia do motivo do encontro e isso só a fazia imaginar se ele teria descoberto sobre a criança, ou pior, sobre o pai de seu filho. Hesitou por um instante, antes de bater na porta, mas logo tomou coragem e entrou. Lá estava uma cena que não se via todos os dias. Todos os homens de sua vida estavam reunidos na mesma sala: Alessandro, Francesco e Abel. Pareciam apenas estar aguardando por ela. Olhando tão somente para o Papa, evitando ao máximo demonstrar seu conhecimento de qualquer coisa que pudesse comprometê-la, se aproximou e os cumprimentou com naturalidade ─**

- **B**_om dia, Sua Santidade. Mandou me chamar?_

ALESSANDRO XVIII:

┼ _Sorriu logo que a irmã entrou, e estendeu a mão para que se aproximasse_ ┼

- Sim, minha irmã. O Padre Abel veio me ver e disse que tinha algo a comunicar, mas que precisava da presença de todos nós. Disse ser urgente.

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Aproximou-se de Catherina, segurou-lhe a mão e, olhando-a nos olhos, disse. ▬ ┼

- Cardeal Sforza, Duquesa de Milão, Catherina. Estivemos juntos por tanto tempo, desde o dia fatídico da morte de seus pais. Nunca vou esquecer do momento em que a conheci. Você era especial. Eu percebi, desde aquele momento, que era nosso destino ficar para sempre juntos. Jurei lhe proteger, estar sempre ao seu lado e defender quando precisasse. Mas você cresceu e não é mais uma criança indefesa, é uma mulher linda, maravilhosa. Eu não posso lhe oferecer muito, não sou de uma família nobre, não sou membro do Alto Clero, mas, se ainda quiser, posso lhe proteger, estar sempre ao seu lado e defender quando precisar

┼ ▬ Pegou uma caixinha de veludo preto do bolso e a abriu, exibindo um anel de ouro com um diamante solitário, discreto, mas de bom gosto. Proferiu as palavras finais. ▬ ┼

- Catherina, aceita casar comigo?

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou observando a irmã ao entrar na sala, não sabia ser tão discreto como ela. Ouviu todas as palavras em silêncio, imóvel, como se fossem cortes que recebia sem chance de defesa. Seu ciúme atingiu um nível que desconhecia, chegando ao ponto de ter que desviar o olhar e apertar as próprias vestes para não fazer uma loucura. Não achou que seria tão difícil assim.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****ua sincera vontade foi de sair correndo. De agarrar o irmão mais velho pelo braço e ir para outro país, ou mundo. Mas não podia nem ao menos olhá-lo. Então fez aquilo que aprendeu quando criança, em suas aulas de boas maneiras. Colocou a "Máscara", aquela que toda mulher aprende a usar para se proteger e não ser traída por seus sentimentos. Sorriu, aparentando estar surpresa, feliz. Sem desviar nem por um instante o olhar de Abel, o respondeu com a voz embargada ─**

- **S**_im!_

ALESSANDRO XVIII:

- Que maravilha, minha irmã!

┼ _Disse muito alegre, sorridente com o compromisso firmado pela irmã. Depois cumpriu com seu papel de irmão e de Papa dando sua permissão para o casório_ ┼

- Vocês têm a minha bênção.

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Essa era a hora em que gostaria de desaparecer. Não queria aprovar aquele casamento, muito menos ter escutado o sim da irmã para o pedido. Voltou a olha-la, encarando, e respondeu, depois de ter ensaiado mentalmente algumas vezes. **

_- Vocês têm minha bênção também._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Tendo sido um sucesso sua missão, Abel colocou o anel na não direita da Duquesa, selando o compromisso. Depois, levantou-se e se voltou para os futuros cunhados ▬ ┼

- Agora eu vos peço licença para ir tratar dos preparativos da festa.

┼ ▬ Curvou-se diante de cada eclesiástico, beijou a mão de sua noiva e saiu ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****á tendo Abel se retirado, era o momento perfeito para ela também sair. Não queria conversar sobre o assunto, nem fingir estar sentindo algo que não lhe chegava aos olhos. Voltou-se para o irmão mais novo e pediu cordialmente ─**

- **S**_ua Santidade, se já terminamos, gostaria de retornar aos meus afazeres_

ALESSANDRO XVIII:

- Claro, minha irmã.

┼ _Respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça. Ainda estava muito feliz com a novidade. Voltou-se também para o Cardeal di Medici_ ┼

- Também pode ir, irmão.

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****endo autorizada, curvou a cabeça ao irmão mais novo em uma breve reverência. Em seguida, deixou a sala o mais rápido que a educação permitia. Objetivava não ser seguida. Não queria falar com ninguém, apenas fugir e se esconder em sua sala ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu a cabeça positivamente ao aviso e saiu da sala pouco depois da irmã. Não deixaria de ir vê-la depois daquilo. Olhou, mesmo que de longe, o caminho que estava fazendo e foi ao seu encontro por outro corredor, para não ter problemas com Abel. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****hegou à porta da sala. Começou a chorar, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, mas a face completamente inexpressiva. Deviam ser os hormônios que a estavam fazendo surtar. Mudou de ideia, não ia trabalhar, não tinha condições de tanto. Ordenou ao Padre Tress que ficasse ali. Deu meia volta e foi para o último lugar que poderia, quarto do irmão mais velho. Esse era um dos momentos em que a vontade de abandonar tudo se sobrepunha. Chegou ao objetivo rapidamente, ainda que ficasse numa ala distante, do outro lado do palácio. Usou a chave que guardava para ocasiões de necessidade, entrando no quarto, e trancou a porta. Permaneceu lá, esperando ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi até a sala dela esperando encontra-la. Entrou e olhou ao redor, não viu nada além da sala vazia. Saiu, sem nem pensar em perguntar ao Padre Tress onde sua irmã tinha indo. Foi então em todos os lugares nos quais que ela poderia estar. Começou pela própria sala, cozinha, depois foi para o jardim e, por fim, o quarto dela. Não a encontrou em lugar algum. Esperaria que ela aparecesse mais tarde, e assim poderia saber melhor o que havia acontecido. Seguiu para seu quarto, abriu a porta e entrou, sem nem olhar direito para dentro. Estava transtornado com o pedido e depois o sumiço. Virou-se e, ao prestar atenção, notou a irmã. **

_- Eu te procurei em todos os lugares, minha irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** irmão levara mais tempo do que imaginara para chegar. Mas não foi o suficiente para se recompor. Quando ele entrou, ela estava sentada numa poltrona, próxima à janela. Não podia vê-la direito, devido à angulação oblíqua, colocando-a levemente de costas para a porta. Fizera propositalmente para não ver que estava chorando. Conteve a respiração, os soluços, e tentou respirar para responder, mas, com o fracasso, se manteve calada. Doía demais o anel que carregava, sendo que a sua única vontade era arrancá-lo, nem que para isso amputasse o dedo. A dor era ainda pior em seu coração ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Trancou a porta e se aproximou da irmã, preocupado por não ter resposta alguma. Parou ao lado da poltrona e passou a mão por seu rosto, em forma de carinho. Só então percebeu que estava chorando. Abaixou-se, para ficar da mesma altura, e segurou sua mão delicadamente, acariciando-a em silêncio por não encontrar as palavras certas para conforta-la.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu a mão deslizar carinhosamente por seu rosto e o inclinou, esfregando-o contra ela. Quando ele segurou sua mão, apertou-lhe os dedos sem medir a força. Subitamente, jogou-se contra ele, envolvendo-o com os braços ao redor do pescoço, e começou a chorar desconsoladamente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou, abraçou, e pegou a irmã nos braços, sem muita dificuldade. Sentou-se no mesmo lugar em que ela estivera, agora a segurando no colo. Envolveu-a com carinho nos braços, tentando deixa-la melhor, mostrar que jamais iria abandona-la, em momento algum. Como não sabia o que falar ou como falar, continuou em silêncio, tocando suas costas enquanto esperava algum progresso.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda que se sentisse mais segura em seu colo, não conseguia parar. Encolheu-se, encostando os joelhos em si, e a cabeça no peito do irmão. Não queria sair dali nunca mais. Tentou novamente ficar calma, respirando fundo várias vezes, até que conseguiu falar ─**

- **E**_u aceitei_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou uma das mãos por seu rosto com cuidado, limpando as lágrimas. Não gostava de ver a irmã chorando. O pior de tudo era saber que foi ele quem arrumou todo o casamento e estava causando aquilo.**

_**-**__ Nós sabemos o porquê de ter aceitado. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia sim, e essa voz ecoava em sua mente o tempo inteiro, justificando seus atos. Não conseguia mais se concentrar com esse som maldito. Levantou o rosto e se recompôs, colocando as pernas para baixo. Passou o nariz pelo pescoço do irmão, gostava do cheiro dele, era inebriante. Era disso que precisava, algo quente, confortante, que a removesse de sua desgraça ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Terminou de secar suas lágrimas e a olhou, curioso por ter parado de chorar tão repentinamente.** **Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando a irmã o tocou no pescoço, imaginando o que ela queria. Já a conhecia. Sabia que, quando tinha algum problema, a única forma de esquecê-lo era essa. Então deixaria ser provocado para dar o que ela desejava.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **V**_ai ficar comigo pra sempre? _

◦⊰─ **S****ussurrou junto ao ouvido do irmão. Sua voz era provocativa, perigosa, levando-o a ter reações libidinosas. Queria ver até onde ele se manteria fiel aos seus juramentos, suas palavras, e, mais ainda, seus atos. Se ele a amaria mesmo depois do que estava por vir. Era a realidade, a qual ela não enfrentaria sozinha ─**

- **V**_ai aguardar do lado de fora do meu quarto depois de consumar o casamento? Vai me pegar nos braços? Ser como antes?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Talvez fosse a pergunta mais difícil de responder de toda sua vida. Porém, tinha certeza que jamais a abandonaria, ou deixaria de ama-la. Eram um do outro e seriam assim para sempre. Prestou atenção na forma provocativa como eram feitas as perguntas e respondeu a verdade, sério. Não iriam se separar ou mudar o que tinham.**

_**- **__Eu vou ficar com você pra sempre, é a minha mulher. E irei esperar pacientemente depois de consumar o casamento para pega-la nos braços e provar que nada vai mudar. Não vou te abandonar em momento algum, Catherina._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****eve a resposta que precisava as únicas palavras que a tranquilizavam. Saber que os sentimentos dele não mudariam, não importava o que acontecesse, ao que tivesse de se submeter, era tudo para ela. Levantou uma mão e acariciou o pescoço dele. Subindo, tocou o queixo para que virasse o rosto e o beijou. Foi carinhosa, delicada. Queria que a única coisa que transmitisse fosse seu sentimento, a emoção de estar completamente apaixonada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tocou os lábios da irmã com cuidado, a beijando com carinho, assim como ela o estava tratando. Deixou uma mão apoiada em suas costas e levou a outra até seu rosto, acariciando-o enquanto a beijava. Estavam completamente apaixonados um pelo outro, e não se importava mais em deixar claro isso. Jamais teria imaginado algo assim vindo dele próprio. Agora só poderiam esperar dar tudo certo e acabar com os problemas logo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****evou a mão à nuca e puxou-o ainda mais para perto. Não queria apenas carinho, seu objetivo era ficar tão juntos que seriam capazes de se se fundir e tornar uma única pessoa. Já eram um só em espírito. Afastou os lábios levemente, o suficiente para que pudesse sussurrar, mas não o fez. Olhou o irmão nos olhos, mas não conseguiu dizer nenhuma das muitas palavras que passavam em sua mente. Não eram pessoas de falar, mas sim de expressar-se com gestos. Então tornou a beijá-lo, com mais força, intensidade, como se sua própria vida dependesse desse sentimento. E dependia ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou a irmã nos olhos assim que teve os lábios afastados, esperou que fosse falar algo e, mesmo sem o fazer, entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Não costumavam dizer ou trocar juras de amor, mas sabiam exatamente o que um sentia pelo outro. Retribuiu novamente o beijo da mesma forma intensa, segurando-a agora sem muita força pelos cabelos. Queria a irmã assim, sempre perto, sob os cuidados dele. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eslizou a mão que estava na nuca para o ombro, e de volta para a nuca. Agarrando agora com força, cravou-lhe as unhas. Estava ficando séria. Não se sentindo satisfeita, afastou só um pouco os lábios para morder os dele suavemente, no começo, depois com mais violência. Dessa vez, estavam só brincando ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Gostava da forma como ela era violenta, sentia-se provocado.**** O**** efeito foi puxar seu chapéu, depois a capa, e então pegou a irmã nos braços, se levantou e foi com ela no colo para a cama. ]abaixou-a ali e se deitou, em seguida, por cima, apoiando-se nos braços para não jogar o peso todo. Voltou a beija-la com a mesma intensidade. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que fizesse como queria. Não se importava com suas roupas no chão, com nada, apenas em estar ali, na cama dele, o sentindo sobre si. Deitada na cama, o envolveu com os braços, o prendendo contra si. Beijava-o e, enquanto o fazia, sorria. Gostava quando ele entendia seus propósitos sem precisar ser explícita ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afastou-se pouco e passou a mão por suas costas, para abrir o laço do corpete, queria tirá-lo. Puxou com certo cuidado, por ela estar grávida, estava com medo de machucar. Empurrou-o para o chão e logo em seguida ajoelhou-se na cama, para tirar o vestido. Entre as pernas da irmã, deslizou as mãos por elas até encostar nas laterais de sua calcinha. Puxou como se fosse tirar, brincando só pra ver a reação dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu as mãos que deslizavam com suavidade por seu corpo. Nas suas costas, nas pernas, em tudo a tocava com carinho e ela gostava. Até chegar à sua roupa íntima. Moveu um pouco as pernas, agitada. Levantou uma destas e encostou o salto da bota no ombro do irmão, empurrando-o levemente com a ponta, para machucá-lo só um pouco. Se ele queria provocar, ela levaria ao próximo nível ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou para o salto no ombro e sorriu com malícia para a irmã, indo mais para frente só para sentir doer mais, agora iriam modificar o jogo. Soltou sua calcinha e abriu a camisa, tirando-a. Queria ver até onde ela iria brincar assim e as marcas que iriam ficar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****le a enfrentava abertamente, indo de encontro ao salto. Como ele tirava a camisa, afastou um pouco o pé, para então colocá-lo, mais uma vez, no mesmo lugar, só que apertando ainda mais. Se era para ser um combate de resistência, então seria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afastou-se pouco, até se acostumar com a dor. Logo voltou, jogando parte do peso sobre o salto, enfrentando, provocando para que ela colocasse mais força, como se precisasse provar que era mais forte. Já era normal o sexo virar alguma competição entre eles, mas gostava. Sabia que sempre terminaria da melhor forma possível.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****mpurrou o salto agora com força, tentando afastar o irmão. Sabia que se ele usasse todo seu potencial, ela não teria chance, vez que era muito mais fraca. Porém, não iria desistir dessa pequena disputa, que só tornava as coisas mais interessantes. Para complicar, levou o outro salto às costelas do irmão, pressionando-as com igual intensidade. Ia fazer direito ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não esperava aquela reação e se afastou outra vez. Nas costelas era golpe baixo. A irmã sabia brincar melhor do que ele esperava, mas não queria perder assim. Aproximou-se novamente, empurrando, sem jogar tanto peso quanto antes, por ela estar com o salto em um lugar estratégico. Abriu o cinto, o botão da calça e o zíper enquanto a afrontava, como se não estivesse sentindo dor e pudesse fazer outras coisas.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****eduziu a força ao notar que ele se afastava. Tinha ganhado aquela batalha. Agora aguardava pelo que o irmão traria em seu retorno à guerra, pois certamente não deixaria sua insubordinação passar. Observou-o tirar a roupa e sorriu, debochando-o, provocando-o a trazer as grandes armas. Se ele era tão bom assim, teria que provar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **As brincadeiras resultavam em como seria de fato o ato, e, como ele tinha perdido, não iria voltar a brincar com calma. Puxou a calcinha dela com força, para rasga-la, e afastou as pernas dela do ombro e da costela. Apoiou-se na cama e terminou de abaixar as roupas, penetrando-a com força, em seguida, como punição por ter ganhado, em parte.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_m breve vou deixar de usar calcinhas_

◦⊰─ **D****isse, em tom de brincadeira, ao perceber que ele estava começando a levar a sério, ao rasgar sua calcinha ─**

- **O**_ que faz com elas?_

◦⊰─ **P****orém, talvez não houvesse tempo de obter uma resposta. Logo o irmão a invadia com toda sua brutalidade acumulada ao longo do jogo. Agora, precisava admitir, a situação havia virado em favor dele. Ou não, a depender do ponto de vista ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ouviu, mas não respondeu. Deixaria para dizer ao final a brincadeira da irmã, já que tinha destino certo para as peças íntimas. Moveu-se violentamente dentro dela, ele não sabia brincar. Na verdade, não sabia perder. Mas, não fez nada para machuca-la ou que ela já não conhecesse. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****garrou-se, jogando os braços acima da cabeça, percorrendo com as mãos, cravando as unhas fortemente nos lençóis finos de algodão. O irmão realmente não sabia brincar. Quando perdia, sua frustração, a raiva, se convertia em energia sexual de uma forma impressionante, penetrando-a, violentando-a, rasgando-a, tudo para ganhar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Com as mãos apoiadas na cama uma de cada lado da irmã, continuou a mover o quadril com a mesma força, rápido. Havia tempo que não a violentava assim. Estavam mais carinhosos um com o outro e, por mais que gostasse, também era bom quando tinha motivos, mesmo que bobos, para pega-la assim. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****oveu as mãos mais uma vez, envolvendo os braços musculosos do irmão. Era isso, essa força monstruosa que a fazia se sentir segura, feliz. O que mais gostava nele, o fato de poder confiar sua vida e saber que ele cuidaria em todos os aspectos. A força física e emocional. Ainda que a invadisse com movimentos violentos, isso apenas representava seu domínio sobre ela. E, com toda posse, ela era algo a ser cultivado ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Quando percebeu como estava fazendo, lembrou que a irmã estava grávida. Por mais que gostassem da brutalidade, sabia que ela não podia. Mudou a postura completamente, diminuiu bastante a forma como se movia. Abaixou-se mais sobre a irmã e sussurrou, preocupado em tê-la machucado.**

_- Está tudo bem?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercebeu a súbita mudança, sem entender direito o motivo, mas apenas acompanhou a diminuição do ritmo com menos gemidos. Foi quando o irmão debruçou-se sobre ela que entendeu se tratar do fato de estar grávida. Ficou um pouco ofendida, estava com uma criança, não incapaz. Não tinha vontade de ser delicada, não havia humor para isso. Queria a dor libertadora que tanto lhe dava prazer. Levantou um joelho para empurrar o irmão, objetivando que se afastasse e retomasse seu serviço. Disse com aspereza ─**

- **E**_staria melhor se voltasse a agir como homem_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostou da resposta, nem de como tinha sido afastado. Ajoelhou-se na cama novamente e a puxou pelo braço, sem ser delicado, jogando-a de quatro. Daria o que ela queria, mas da forma que julgasse melhor. Penetrou-a com brutalidade, até mais do que a primeira vez. Era sua irmã, sua mulher, mas a usaria como uma prostituta.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi jogada sobre a cama de forma inesperada, ficando sobre os joelhos e mãos. Não era surpresa ele estar ficando irritado, especialmente depois do que ela disse, porém, sua reação talvez fosse desproporcional. Retornou a ser penetrada, ou melhor, violentada, a julgar pela força que era utilizada. O irmão havia ouvido suas palavras e agia como um homem em seu estado mais primitivo. Ela não se importava mais, desde que ele não parasse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu-se sobre a irmã, investindo ainda de forma bruta, segurando e puxando pela cintura em movimentos contrários que o do quadril. Olhou para seu corpo, prestando atenção em cada bela curva e do quanto ela era dele para deixar que a dominasse assim. Por mais que estivesse a tratando daquela forma, sabia que era a mulher de sua vida. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****echou os dedos com força sobre o colchão, agarrando-se à cama para poder aguentar a movimentação à qual era submetida. Curvou a coluna, como um gato, empinando a bunda, para um melhor posicionamento. Ela era dele, serva e mestra, e seriam assim para sempre. Nessa relação ambígua, em que o poder é relevado a segundo plano, mas às escuras, para não deixar transparecer demais os verdadeiros sentimentos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou as mãos por suas costas e acelerou os movimentos, segurando, puxando-a contra o corpo, sem conseguir manter um ritmo certo pela força que investia. Gostava assim e sabia que a irmã também. Caso contrário, não o provocaria ou já teria reclamado. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia o que ele estava fazendo, o que estava pensando e sentindo. Conhecia bem demais para entender o significado de seu toque, das mãos que deslizavam sobre si, do quadril que se batia intensamente contra o dela. Ele estava gostando, e esse era, para ela, o prazer máximo, dar prazer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou-a pelos cabelos, agora não mais pelo deboche ou em forma de punição, mas sim por gostar de tê-la. Moveu-se dentro da irmã mais fundo, rápido, segurando com uma mão na cintura e a outra nos cabelos, como se fosse os primeiros encontros. A diferença era que agora tinha um sentimento.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****endo os cabelos agarrados, era puxada com todo o peso de seu corpo contra o membro do irmão. Abriu a boca para gritar, mas não o fez, mantendo-se apenas a gemer alto, a cada vez que o tinha dentro de si. Podia sentir os dedos que prendiam sua cintura, guiavam seus movimentos de forma precisa. Era como ser montada, como um cavalo, algo completamente medieval, porém inteiramente voltado ao sexo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou os cabelos e se afastou para poder empurra-la deitada, com a barriga para cima, na cama outra vez. Posicionou-se entre as pernas da irmã e logo voltou a penetra-la forte, do mesmo jeito, agora deitado sobre seu corpo. Gostava de sentir que estavam unidos em todas as formas. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eitada novamente, levantou as mãos em reação defensiva, automática, ao ver o irmão posicionando-se sobre si. Espalmou-as sobre os músculos do peitoral, sendo apertada contra o colchão, tentando afastá-lo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, desejando que não fosse tão longe. Queria ficar perto, juntos, como os irmãos que eram ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sentiu as mãos no peito, entendeu e se afastou só um pouco, para não machuca-la ou apertar muito. Voltou a apoiar as mãos na cama, mais distante, enquanto se movia com força entre suas pernas, investindo rápido, já respirando fundo pelo esforço físico.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eslizou as mãos do peito até os ombros do irmão, depois pelo pescoço. Com as pontas dos dedos, tocou-lhe a nuca, mas não foi gentil por muito tempo, logo cravava as unhas. Arrastava-as sobre a pele até as costas e, de lá, puxava para cima toda vez que ele se movia para penetrá-la. Era como se pagasse um preço para tê-la ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não se importaria em pagar o preço que fosse para tê-la, até porque gostava do que estava fazendo. Era bom ficar com as marcas das unhas e as costas doloridas, o fazia lembrar o que tinha feito para estar assim. Aquilo só provocava e o fazia ir mais rápido, mais fundo dentro dela, a desejando cada vez mais.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****rranhava-o ainda mais, com o aumento de força e velocidade. Ele era dela, parar marcar como sua propriedade, para que ninguém mais o olhasse ou desejasse. Pois era só seu, e aquelas feridas o lembrariam disso enquanto doessem em sua carne ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixaria que o marcasse onde quisesse, de fato era sua propriedade. Só sua, e não pretendia, nem queria, fazer algo para ser desejado por outra, apenas por ela. Continuou a investir na irmã, movendo o quadril contra o dela com vontade, já que sentir os arranhões ardendo o dava ainda mais prazer.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um gemido mais alto, contínuo. Sua respiração estava ofegante, começava a ficar cansada. Mas nem por isso seus dedos corriam menos. Suas garras ainda deixavam marcas. Seus quadris também não perdiam o movimento. Não se renderia para o irmão. Sempre juntos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apoiou-se em um dos braços na cama e passou a mão livre por sua coxa, apertando, segurando-a firme ao lado do corpo, na altura da cintura para se encaixar ainda melhor. A respiração já estava acelerada pelos movimentos contínuos, mas não iria parar, só junto com a irmã.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu, não muito alto, mas com prazer, ao ter a coxa apertada. Levantou as pernas, ainda que ele as segurasse, posicionando-as de forma a abrir mais o seu corpo à entrada do irmão. Estava chegando perto. Puxou-o pela nuca, deixando o rosto junto ao seu. O queria perto quando chegasse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou suas pernas assim que sentiu move-las e voltou a apoiar o braço ao lado de seu corpo. Abaixou-se ao ser puxado, encostou e acariciou o rosto da irmã com o próprio, com cuidado, para não bater ou machuca-la de alguma forma. Também estava próximo de finalizar, e denunciava isso acelerando ainda mais as investidas, quase perdendo o ritmo que seguia.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia que o irmão também não demoraria em chegar ao final. Então provocou-o como sabia fazer melhor. Passou o braço ao redor de seu pescoço, segurando-o firme ao seu lado, e gemeu, várias e várias vezes, ao pé do seu ouvido. Não precisava se esforçar para produzir os sons, eles eram naturais em seu prazer, mas a forma como os usava, essa era a parte interessante ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abaixou o rosto e mordeu a irmã no ombro sem muita força, apenas para tentar aliviar e aguentar mais tempo. Continuou a investir mais fundo, curvando-se mais sobre ela. Já conhecia seus pontos, sabia de suas vontades e do que gostava, era quase impossível conseguir se controlar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eu um gritinho junto ao ouvido do irmão ao ser mordida. Gostava de atitudes brutas, era o que lhe atraíra nele primeiro. Sabia que agora ele a estava provocando pela forma como penetrava seu corpo. Da mesma forma, tinha certeza que não aguentaria mais muito tempo. Com a mão livre, cravou as unhas no braço dele. Se era para extravasar seu prazer, o faria infligindo dor ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apertou mais os dentes no ombro da irmã, tentando se segurar ao máximo. Não se importava com a dor, gostava, e ainda mais quando a irmã tinha motivos claros para cravar as unhas em alguma parte do corpo dele. Continuou a curvar-se sobre ela, a mover o quadril de forma que a provocasse a finalizar antes mesmo do que ele. Não era muito bom com provocações, mas usaria o que sabia. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuando ele a mordê-la, também ela mantinha as garras. Ele não estava sendo justo, seus movimentos estavam muito perfeitos para que ela pudesse se segurar por mais tempo. Mordeu o lábio inferior abafando seus gritos. Era o máximo que podia fazer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ouviu os gritos que a irmã tentava abafar e sabia que estava fazendo algo certo, então manteve. Queria ver, ouvir e senti-la perder o controle, mesmo que já quase estivesse fazendo isso antes. Soltava os dentes de seu ombro e a cada nova investida mordia um lugar diferente, mas sem deixar marcado. Sabia que era melhor não arriscar em lugares mais aparentes.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****s mordidas espalhadas em seu ombro, os movimentos tão bem planejados, ainda que executados em meio ao fervor do momento, tudo isso, a estava deixando louca. Não aguentava mais. Estava perto, muito perto, podia sentir chegar. Soltou os lábios e gemeu abertamente, sem se conter ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abriu a boca como se fosse falar, mas não o fez, apenas puxou o ar mais forte. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando se concentrar no que fazia para aguentar mais. Estava ficando impossível, ouvi-la gemer daquela forma também não estava ajudando. Manteve as investidas mais rápidas, já perdendo o controle, ainda curvando-se sobre a irmã. Não aguentaria muito.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E**** finalmente, sendo impossível resistir por mais tempo, teve o seu encerramento. Cedeu inteiramente ao desejo de seu corpo, ao prazer, e todos os estímulos nervosos aos quais estava sendo submetida. Seus músculos moviam-se, enquanto o corpo tremia sem parar, indicando sucessivos orgasmos. Da mesma forma, a voz, em gemidos falhos, não conseguindo respirar, pois lhe faltava o ar. Era o seu momento máximo, o ápice do seu deleite ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu-se poucas vezes e logo alcançou seu máximo, finalizando praticamente junto a irmã, expelindo mais fluidos por ter demorado tanto a alcançar seu orgasmo. Movimentou-se ainda dentro dela e foi parando lentamente, cansado. Deitou-se ao lado da irmã, respirando rápido, tentando recuperar a força.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****stava completamente exausta com o desgaste físico pelo ato sexual tão demorado. Virou-se aos poucos, ainda respirando rápido, enquanto se recuperava, e voltou-se para o irmão. Sorriu, olhando-o com carinho, muito feliz e satisfeita, completamente diferente de quando entrara no quarto ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ainda estava cansado, tinha sido longo, demorado, mas muito bom. ** **Depois de um tempo tentando se recuperar, virou o rosto e olhou para a irmã. Passou os dedos por sua face com carinho, prestando atenção na diferença de humor. Era bom saber que conseguia deixa-la melhor de alguma forma.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****sfregou o rosto na mão que a acariciava. Em um ato impulsivo, virou-se e apoiou os cotovelos na cama. Depois, aproximou-se mais do irmão e o beijou no peito, à altura do coração. Manteve os lábios sobre essa região e foi subindo lentamente, com leves mordiscadas, por vezes passando a ponta da língua, até restar deitada sobre ele, a boca no pescoço. Como geralmente não sabiam o que fazer, como proceder após a relação, decidiu inovar. Gostava de provocar, a qualquer hora ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estranhou, normalmente ficavam sem graça quando terminavam e ninguém fazia nada, mas gostou muito da atitude. Passou uma das mãos por seus cabelos e a outra por suas costas, deslizando conforme ia subindo por seu corpo. Sorriu ao sentir os lábios no pescoço e deixou para ver até onde a irmã iria. Era algo raro o primeiro movimento partir dela, mas gostava quando isso acontecia.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****entamente, deslizou os lábios e as carícias até a orelha do irmão, detendo-se lá alguns segundos. Por fim, falou num sussurro delicado, sensual ─**

- **A**_inda não respondeu o que faz com minhas calcinhas_

◦⊰─ **E**** começou a rir baixinho, nada estridente, mantendo o ar sexy e provocante, imaginando o que ele estaria pensando ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Riu baixo com a pergunta e toda a forma até falar. Achou que já tivesse esquecido. Continuou com a mão por suas costas, brincando de deslizar as pontas dos dedos por ela. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, respondeu.**

_- Guardo junto com minhas roupas. Gosto de achar que divide o quarto comigo, que é minha esposa. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****fastou-se imediatamente, tão logo ouviu a resposta. Olhou-o nos olhos, impressionada com as palavras e, subitamente, seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. O beijou com todo o amor que tinha guardado só para ele seu coração. Nunca esperara ouvir nada tão bobo, e ao mesmo tempo tão romântico. A reação que causara nela, só conseguia ter mais certeza de que ele era o homem de sua vida ─**

- **E**_u te amo_

◦⊰─ **F****alou de forma repentina, se afastando só um pouco. Era a única coisa que conseguia, que poderia dizer, e que expressava devidamente o que estava sentindo naquele momento ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abraçou-a com carinho e retribuiu ao beijo da mesma forma, completamente apaixonado pela irmã. Era claro o quanto a amava, jamais iria se mostrar tão vulnerável se não estivesse. Não esperava ouvir uma declaração aberta como foi, eram de agir, e não de falar. Não se lembrar de outras conversas assim, além do casamento que acabou por não acontecer, mas estava muito feliz em partir dela, era bom ouvir, saber. Puxou-a mais para perto e, enquanto olhava nos olhos, sussurrou.**

_- Eu também te amo. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eitada sobre ele, deixou-se envolver por seus braços. Abaixou a cabeça em seu peito, aninhando-se, ouvindo seus batimentos e a respiração. Estava feliz, como jamais esperara ficar naquele quarto. Ele era seu irmão, seu namorado, seu marido, seu amante, e o pai de seu filho. Era o mundo para ela,** **tudo que precisava. O amava demais, de uma forma que nunca achara ser possível se sentir por alguém. Pousou uma mão sobre seu coração e fechou os olhos com alegria, um sorriso no rosto. Agora estava pronta para enfrentar seu destino, e um casamento forçado para salvar sua família da desgraça. Deu risada subitamente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levou uma mão até os cabelos, acariciando-os com cuidado, e a outra deixou nas costas, segurando-a no abraço. Estava feliz, muito feliz. Ajeitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, mais alegre do que poderia conseguir se imaginar, amando mais do que achou que um dia iria se permitir. Sua irmã era única, sua mulher, a única que conseguiria deixa-lo daquela forma. Ouviu a risada e não entendeu muito bem, então abriu os olhos para vê-la, curioso. **

_- O que foi?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda sorridente, acariciou o peito do irmão, percorrendo-o com a ponta dos dedos, passando bem de leve as unhas. Estava alegre, pois agora conseguia observar os fatos com a devida perspectiva. Sua vida não estava caminhando para um fim, mas para o seu verdadeiro recomeço. Disse rindo das palavras e de sua positividade, talvez excessiva, mas era o que a impedida de enlouquecer ─**

- **F**_oi a melhor despedida de solteiro que poderia ter_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostou muito de lembrar que a irmã iria se casar com outro, ela era dele e só dele, mas não demonstrou. Sabia que essa era sua realidade e deveria aprender a brincar com isso. Olhou para a mão da irmã e ficou acompanhando com os olhos todos os movimentos sobre seu peito, entretido. Riu baixo com o comentário, brincou.**

_- E quem disse que você era solteira?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****braçou-o e permaneceu ali, parada sobre seu peito, agarrada àquele homem, seu irmão. Não era mais solteira havia algum tempo. Não poderia ser considerada como tal se entregara seu corpo, sua vida e destino a uma pessoa só. Definitivamente, não era mais solteira desde que assumira esse sentimento tão maravilhoso e aterrorizante, que se envolvera em sua alma. Era mais que namorados, eram amantes, marido e mulher de fato ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou as cobertas para cima da irmã e a envolveu nos braços com carinho. Talvez, por enquanto, fosse a última noite que poderiam passar juntos**, **então não a deixaria ir para o quarto. Queria por perto, que dormisse ao seu lado como sua mulher.**

**N.A.: **Semana de provas não acabou, maaaaaaaaas, como não tem mais provas essa semana, vamos que vamos! \o/ Então, eu amo esse capítulo! Tenho pena de Cath por ter que casar, justo com Abel, e de Francesco, por não ter alguém melhor pra mulher dele casar. E não vi outra forma dela reagir que não fosse uma crise de nervos. Ela aceitou casar na frente do homem que ela ama! Mas ele foi tão fofinho cuidando dela. *-* Foi uma das coisas mais cutes que já li. E depois, nada como sexo pra alegrar a vida de um cérigo. XDDD Mas a das calcinhas... Eu, sinceramente, não esperava. Quando li, eu vomitei arco-íris. Sério. Foi a coisa mais... Nem tenho palavras. Eu não esperava. Foi a melhor coisa que já li num rpg/fic/livro/etc, em especial por ter vindo de um personagem que não expressa sentimentos com facilidade. Sei lá, ele devia ta inspirado nesse jogo, pois ele foi fofo o jogo todo, diezendo que ama, tratando como esposa. Ah, foi lindo, só sei disso. E fica agora um apelo: STF, por favor, reconheça o incesto como entidade familiar, (ninguém merece ser comcubinato). /taparei. Quanto às respostas: Sim! Achou que nunca ia ter uma cena dessas, ne? xD Eu ainda rio quando leio "a ordem dos pênis não altera o orgasmo", só me lembra CathXFrancescoXTress. E você é o melhor Abel, sabe disso. Obrigada a todos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**O Bolo**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****os dias que transcorreram, ninguém mais se lembrava do incidente na cozinha. A única notícia atualmente comentada, não só na Cidade do Vaticano, como nos demais países católicos, era o noivado da Cardeal Sforza, Duquesa de Milão, com um mero Padre sem títulos ou posses. Presentes chegavam dos lugares mais distantes, cartas de felicitação, além das pessoas a cumprimentarem e parabenizarem. Catherina os agradecia e era cortês, fingindo devidamente suas emoções. Mal sabiam, ou sonhavam, essas pessoas com a realidade por trás do casamento, a gravidez de quatro meses e meio. Este seria talvez o evento do século, para o qual cada habitante de Roma estava contribuindo, mobilizando toda a população para um imenso show. Enquanto a Cardeal cuidava da parte aparente e falsa de sustentar uma imagem pública, delegou à Abel o cuidado dos preparativos para a cerimônia e a recepção. Não queria se preocupar com nada, nem ao menos se envolver. Sabia que só a deixaria triste e acabaria prejudicando seus planos. Por isso, não queria tomar parte ─**

◦⊰─ **N****o entanto, nesse dia em específico, o Padre pediu-lhe ajuda com uma coisa simples: A degustação de bolos para o casamento. A total contragosto, a Cardeal cedeu a este único pedido, pois sabia que seria muito suspeito uma noiva não comparecer. Então foi ao jardim, onde havia sido montada uma tenda com duas grandes mesas, uma cercada de cadeiras, outra sobre a qual estavam lindos bolos de casamento em tamanho reduzido. Diversas freiras e noviças já se encontravam à mesa, tendo comparecido a pedido do noivo, esperando-a chegar para começarem a provar, assim como o próprio Abel. Sentou-se imediatamente no local destinado à noiva e os cozinheiros serviram as fatias do doce ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Os dias foram se passando e ficando cada vez mais difícil se manter afastado da irmã. Então, para tentar se controlar, a olhava de longe quando podia, preocupado por não saber como ela estava exatamente. Ficou sabendo da degustação por ouvir as conversas das freiras, não poderia deixar de comparecer para observa-la. Foi para o jardim e se encostou a uma das árvores, em um lugar que acreditava que ninguém iria vê-lo. Não queria levantar suspeitas.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****ão atarefada estava em sua atual tarefa de noiva, além de ter que encarar grande vigilância de Abel para que cumprisse o trato de não manter encontros sexuais com Francesco, quase não via mais o irmão. Os raros momentos nos quais podiam trocar olhares eram em situações oficiais, muitas vezes diante do Conselho de Cardeais, exatamente quando era mais arriscado. Não se falavam, não se viam apenas diante de terceiros. Ainda assim, algo nela, impossível de descrever, porém existente, fazia seu coração bater mais forte quando sentia que ele a observava. E foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Tendo comido apenas um pequeno pedaço de bolo, percorreu o jardim com os olhos e notou, ao longe, escondido, um vislumbre de vermelho. Sabia que era o irmão, só podia ser ele para não se aproximar mais. Isso a entristecia, era muito mais difícil lidar com a situação e manter sua postura. Pediu licença e, ainda que fosse súbito e estranho, aproveitou que Abel estaria ocupado e entretido com os doces para fingir não estar se sentindo bem. Diversas pessoas lhe ofereceram ajuda, inclusive Abel, se mostrando preocupadas, mas ela recusou a todos e insistiu querer ir sozinha descansar em seu quarto. Como estava acompanhada do Padre Tress e Abel tinha uma tarefa a cumprir com a degustação, ele a deixou ir sem muitas objeções. Arrasada, a Cardeal retornou para dentro do castelo. Começou a rumar para o quarto, até mudar de ideia. Ordenou que o servo fosse para lá, enquanto ela iria para as estufas por outro caminho. Queria ficar sozinha em sua desolação, mas não no quarto, pois isso somente a atormentaria com lembranças de momentos mais felizes ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Percebeu que tinha sido visto, não era exatamente o que estava em seus planos. Moveu-se para ir ao encontro da irmã assim que ela levantou, mas se lembrou que não deveria, que só iria piorar. Então esperou que ninguém estivesse olhando para ir pelo mesmo caminho que ela, ainda que depois. Viu a irmã se separar do Padre Tress e então a seguiu de longe, esperando que ela não fosse para algum lugar público a ponto de não poderem conversar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ntrou na estufa rapidamente, esperando não ter sido seguida. Caminhou lentamente entre as plantas, tentando se distrair em admirar sua beleza. Porém, nem se focar no ambiente lhe era permitido. Então foi para o fundo, num lugar mais afastado, onde avistara uma linda roseira. Não eram flores comuns, mas sim rosas inglesas, vermelhas como sangue, da cor de sua túnica de Cardeal. Grandes, imponentes, e tão frágeis que poderiam ser destruídas com as pontas dos dedos. Tragicamente, parecidas com ela mesma ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Entrou pouco tempo depois dela na estufa, movendo-se em passos calmos para que ela não percebesse sua presença. Nem reparou nas plantas, não gostava, mas percebeu que a irmã dava maior atenção a uma. Aproximou-se dela e comentou quase em um sussurrou, preocupado por ter a possibilidade de ter sido seguido.**

_- Essas suas mudanças repentinas de caminho acabam me deixando confuso. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****uviu os passos na medida em que se aproximavam, ainda que fossem abafados sobre o piso. Já imaginava de quem se tratava, porém, não diria nada, nem se moveria, até ter certeza, para o caso de estar errada. Continuou ali, observando as flores, quando escutou a voz do irmão. Sentiu-se inquieta. Não queria vê-lo, não agora que estava em um momento difícil. Inclinou-se sobre a roseira e tocou uma das flores por baixo, uma particularmente graciosa. Disse com seriedade, repreendendo-o ─**

- **N**_ão deveria ter vindo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Aproximou-se mais, prestando atenção no que a irmã fazia, porém, não a tocou. Não tinha gostado da forma como foi tratado, achou que o efeito seria contrário. Fazia tempo que não se aproximavam, estava preocupado, querendo saber como ela e o filho estavam. Então ignorou completamente o aviso e perguntou.**

_- Como você está?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_stamos bem_

◦⊰─ **N****ão gostou do fato de ter suas palavras ignoradas. No entanto, entendendo a pergunta se tratar de preocupação cabível dentro do estado de "pai" e "irmão", respondeu sem rodeios. Ele tinha direito sobre ela enquanto carregasse seu filho, isso não podia deixar de admitir. Porém, ainda assim, não o queria por perto. Foi polida e fez o seu papel, retribuindo a pergunta, mesmo que com certa frieza ─**

- **E**_ você?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Estou bem. _

**→ Respondeu igualmente frio, sem entender exatamente o porquê dela estar daquela forma. Não se lembrava de ter feito nada para que ficasse assim. Puxou a irmã pelo braço com calma, para que o olhasse. Queria entender o que estava se passando. **

_- O que aconteceu?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda que a tivesse puxado com certa delicadeza, o movimento inesperado a fez cortar-se em um espinho, furando a ponta de seu indicador. Imediatamente envolveu o dedo com a outra mão, aproveitando para desviar do olhar do irmão. Ficou apertando-o e, devido a dor, respondeu um pouco impaciente ─**

- **N**_ada_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não tinha planejado machucar a irmã com o toque. Viu que tinha soltado a roseira. Puxou a mão machucada e afastou a que estava segurando o dedo. Tirou um lenço do bolso e limpou o sangue do machucado enquanto falava. **

_**- **__Vai esconder o que sente?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****bservou atentamente tudo que ele fazia, sem opor-se, sentindo-se corar um pouco, encabulada com todo o cuidado que estava recebendo. Gostava da forma como ele era indelicado, porém, carinhoso. Isso fazia parte do charme. Não, tinha que se concentrar. Não podia simplesmente ceder às suas vontades. Respirou fundo e recobrou a postura ─**

- **V**_ocê sabe que estou fazendo tudo que posso_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Dobrou o lenço e deu algumas voltas firmes pelo dedo, para que não voltasse a sangrar. Mesmo depois de terminar de ajuda-la, continuou segurando a mão com o mesmo cuidado, agora olhando a irmã nos olhos. Não conseguia se afastar dela, já tinha virado uma necessidade saber como estava quase todos os dias.**

_- Sei e também estou fazendo tudo o que posso. Não era pra ter me visto._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****antinha os olhos em seu dedo, até estar devidamente enfaixado. Porém, continuou com o rosto baixo, voltado à mão que segurava a sua. Finalmente ergueu os olhos, mirando o irmão diretamente. Não poderia fugir dele para sempre, nem ficar longe, como era necessário. Precisava estar perto e, quando estava, era mais imperioso ainda, como se fossem lhe tomar o ar a qualquer momento. Sabia que ele estava fazendo o que podia, eram apenas humanos e falhos, cheios de desejos, porém, não o poderiam ser. Puxou a mão para si e passou por ele em direção à saída ─**

- **A**_bel não pode saber que nos encontramos_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou-a pelo braço e puxou sem muita delicadeza, para que voltasse a ficar perto dele. Não iria deixa-la sair dali com tanta facilidade. Ouvi-la falar do futuro marido, o aviso, mesmo sabendo das condições, parecia que a irmã não era mais dele e sim de Abel. Respondeu, estúpido.**

_**-**__ Seu marido não vai ficar sabendo._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****e certo que as chances de Abel vir a descobrir qualquer coisa eram ínfimas, porém, existiam. Além disso, ela prometera a si mesma fazer de tudo para a farsa dar certo. Puxou o braço de volta com igual violência e encarou o irmão, já começando a ficar irritada com a insistência ─**

- **E**_u cumprirei com meu dever. Faça o mesmo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Iria insistir o quanto fosse preciso. Não gostava daquela sensação de perda. Sabia das regras, mas não tinha concordado com todas. Ali era um lugar escondido e Abel estava muito entretido com os doces, então sabia que não teria problemas. Segurou a irmã novamente, com mais força, pelas mãos, juntando-a ao corpo para que não escapasse novamente.**

_- Pare, minha irmã. Sabe que ele não vai nos encontrar aqui. Nem ele e nem ninguém. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****entou soltar-se mais uma vez, ainda que a força do irmão fosse claramente superior à sua. A todo o momento olhando em direção à porta, esperando que alguma noviça, ou o próprio Abel surgisse. Estavam em um local público, de paredes de vidro, ainda que jateado, sendo fácil de ouvirem a conversa. Nada daquilo era bom ─**

- **N**_ão é um risco que estou disposta a correr_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou para a porta assim que viu a irmã encarando a mesma. Puxou-a para o outro canto, mais distante da saída. Ao menos, se alguém fosse procura-los, daria tempo de se arrumar. Encostou-a a uma das mesas, junto aos vasos de plantas, e se aproximou mais para conversar. Não queria correr o risco de deixar alguém ouvir.**

_**- **__Então não sente minha falta?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão disse isso_

◦⊰─ **F****alou imediatamente, ao passo que se sentia um pouco mais aliviada por terem ido para um canto escondido. Tentou se soltar mais uma vez, ainda que estivesse com o corpo preso contra a mesa. Precisava sair dali. Então apelou e mentiu descaradamente. Talvez, se o ofendesse o bastante, conseguisse que a soltasse ─**

- **M**_as, se quer tanto saber, não, não senti sua falta_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou-a, já imaginando o que pretendia. Abaixou o rosto e passou no dela. Beijou em algumas partes, sentindo o perfume, até próximo ao ouvido. Prendeu-a apenas pela cintura, mantendo as mãos soltas. Deixaria bater, empurrar, o que ela quisesse. Sabia que aquilo não era verdade, estavam apaixonados demais da última vez que se encontraram para ela não ter sentido sua falta.**

_- Eu sei que sentiu, você não é tão forte e nem mente tão bem quanto acha. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **O**_ que o faz pensar que é mentira?_

◦⊰─ **E****le a conhecia bem, perigosamente bem demais. A forma como a tocava com o rosto, podia sentir a pele, o cheiro dele, o que era o suficiente para fazê-la quase perder as forças e desabar. Por isso, era necessário agir com cautela, ou abandoná-la toda de vez. Não tinha tempo para rodeios, seu futuro e de seu filho estavam em jogo, não podendo largar tudo por um momento de prazer. Como a soltara, o empurrou, tentando manter distância, e atacou com a pior coisa que poderia dizer ─**

- **E**_u já amei Abel uma vez e posso amar de novo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afastou-se com o empurrão, porém motivado a sair de perto pelo que ouviu dela. Confiava nela, algo que não era de seu costume. Não deveria ter ouvido aquilo. Sem pensar, fez algo que há muito tempo não fazia. Levantou a mão e, sem pensar duas vezes, bateu contra o rosto da irmã com certa força. Estava claramente descontrolado com aquelas palavras. Segurou-a pelo pescoço em um movimento rápido, empurrando-a mais contra a mesa que estava encostada. Aproximou o rosto do dela e falou com ódio, enciumado, irritado com o aviso desnecessário.**

_- Ame. Mostre-me o contrário, mostre o quanto sabe mentir. Prove que é baixa a esse ponto, e que poderia me esquecer assim. Eu te desafio._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** desafio estava lançado. Ela não era baixa, e certamente não poderia esquecê-lo assim tão fácil, mas não significava que não tentaria. Para tanto, saberia mentir e esconderia seu coração das vistas de todos. Levantou o rosto machucado e vermelho, encarando o irmão de volta. Estava conseguindo o que queria, deixá-lo com raiva, com nojo, se preciso, tudo para que a deixasse. Disse séria, como se não tivesse ouvido uma única palavra, como se nem tivesse apanhado ─**

- **V**_ou carregar isso com honra_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não iria deixa-la sair dali. Por mais que sua vontade fosse acabar com tudo, com o casamento, o circo que ele próprio tinha montado, não iria fazer. Precisavam disso para continuar, mesmo que ela o estivesse destruindo com as palavras exatas, descontrolando-o com apenas uma frase. Um nome. Voltou a segura-la com uma das mãos, prendendo-a na mesa novamente. Com a outra, segurou seu rosto, olhando o quanto tinha machucado com o tapa no momento de descontrole, sorrindo pelo resultado.**

_**-**__ Sabe que não consegue esconder nada de mim. Fala isso pra me afastar e seguir com o meu plano._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ada respondeu. Estava certo, ela sabia, ele também. Porém, ainda que estivesse, era função dela mexer com seus sentimentos, sua cabeça, de uma forma tal que a verdade não importaria, pois o mundo giraria ao redor de suas palavras e ela recriaria a realidade. Não tentou fugir, deixando que a examinasse. Encarou-o ainda séria, sem nenhuma alteração em seu rosto, e o desafiou ─**

- **M**_arque o outro lado_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou a mão e a levou para os cabelos da irmã. Encaixou-a por ali e fechou o punho, olhando-a ainda por cima, enquanto movia o braço para um lado e para o outro. Analisava as diferenças do lado ferido e do normal. Ouviu o desafio e sorriu provocativo. Pretendia entrar no jogo dela, mesmo que fosse difícil se manter sem ciúmes de Abel. Encostou os lábios nos dela e os roçou de leve, enquanto respondia.**

_- Melhor não. Vão acabar desconfiando... Abel não tem cara de quem sabe como tratar uma mulher do jeito que ela gosta. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****resa pelos cabelos, mais uma vez não recuou. Só tomou atitude quando o irmão encostou em seus lábios, chegando a cabeça para trás. Afastou-se o máximo que sua posição permitia, para não ser tocada. Não estava mais conseguindo o efeito que desejava e, ainda assim, tinha que continuar ─**

- **N**_ão importa. É com ele que vou passar o resto dos meus dias_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Empurrou-a mais contra a mesa, abaixando até onde conseguia, para toca-la nos lábios. Não iria perder o que fosse que estavam disputando. Não gostava de seguir regras, muito menos as colocadas por Abel. Ouviu e, antes de abandonar o controle novamente, respirou fundo e riu, como se não se importasse com aquilo. **

_- Talvez passe mesmo o resto dos seus dias com ele, mas pensando no seu irmão e se lembrando de quem é seu filho._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****om esses dizeres, moveu-se violentamente e acertou-o com um tapa, que ressoou por toda a estufa. Agora era ela quem começava a ficar fora de si. Respirou com dificuldade, dando grandes puxadas de ar, sem acreditar no que acabara de fazer, mas também sem se arrepender. Ele merecera por tê-la beijado, por ter rido de suas palavras, por ter causado tudo isso ─**

- **N**_ão me toque. Não chegue perto de mim novamente_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Virou o rosto para o lado com o tapa, perdendo até o sorriso que mantinha para provoca-la. Não estava esperando, não achou que fosse dar tão certo a resposta. Parou por um tempo, olhando o nada, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido para a irmã estar dificultando a aproximação. Voltou o rosto para ela e, depois de um tempo encarando, a puxou pelos braços com força, mostrando que iria toca-la o quanto quisesse.**

_- Você é minha, Catherina. Faço o que bem entender com você._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****emeu qual seria a reação dele. Ainda que o amasse, soubesse ser amada de volta, preocupava o que ele era capaz nos momentos de ódio. Não sabia o que era possível acontecer, em especial por estar grávida. Seu irmão era completamente imprevisível. Estremeceu ao toque quando foi puxada para junto dele, agradecendo em seu íntimo por não ter sido algo pior. Sustentou o olhar que lhe lançava sem esboçar o menor sorriso, apenas descontente e reassumindo sua frieza ─**

- **E**_u o disse uma vez e mantenho: Nunca me teve, nunca terá. Nem aqui, nem agora_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que era correspondido, que ela era dele assim como ele era inteiramente dela. Tinha entendido o jogo, porém não iria sustentar a brincadeira de tentar afasta-lo por muito tempo. Por mais que sua paciência fosse pouca, faria pela saudade e por sua vontade de ficar perto, de ficar com ela. Levantou e empurrou a irmã sobre a mesa, sem se importar com os vasos das plantas que estavam ali. Ela era dele, faria o que quisesse, machucaria se assim fosse de sua vontade.**

_- Continuo fazendo o que bem entender com você. O que vai fazer? Gritar por ajuda?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****ogada de costas na mesa, caiu sobre os vasos de plantas, soltando um gemido de dor involuntário. Levantou o corpo lentamente, sabia que havia se machucado em algum lugar. Apoiou-se nos braços, sentando-se na mesa, enquanto empurrava os vasos para o chão, dando mais espaço para si. Apenas esperava que suas roupas não ficassem sujas de terra, em último caso, seria apenas sua capa. Lançou um olhar enfurecido. Era a vontade dela gritar pelo Padre Tress naquele momento. Porém, não o faria. Chamar atenção iria colocar seus planos abaixo, e todo o esforço até então seria perdido. Foi enfática nesse ponto ao responder ─**

- **P**_oderia, mas, se não o faço, não é por você, mas pelo bebê_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afastou as pernas dela sem delicadeza e posicionou-se entre elas, segurando-a perto do corpo com as mãos espalmadas, uma em cada perna. Podia perceber, pela forma que ela o olhava, o quanto estava irritada com aquilo. Era exatamente o que queria, gostava de deixa-la daquela forma. Tinha provocado, agora deveria aguentar da parte dele. Não se importou com as mãos soltas dela. Aproximou o rosto novamente, correndo o risco de um novo tapa, e sussurrou, provocotivo.**

_- Não seja tão difícil. Sabemos muito bem o que queremos, minha irmã. Eu sei o que você quer agora._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda que ela quisesse, que seu corpo ardesse ao mero toque das mãos fortes dele, não poderia ceder mais. Aquilo tinha que acabar. Empurrou-o com força, espalmando as mãos sobre o peito dele, usando de todo o peso de seu corpo para afastá-lo. Disse em tom urgente, enquanto tentava sair de cima da mesa ─**

- **Q**_uero que me deixe ir! Acabou!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afastou-se dela ao ser empurrado, mas logo voltou para onde estava, colocando-a sentada novamente sobre a mesa. Agora segurava os pulsos para trás, para não escapar e nem recuar de qualquer movimento que viesse fazer. Não gostava da forma como as últimas brigas estavam acabando. Estava começando a desconfiar que ela tinha gostado da ideia do casamento. **

_- Sua forma de escapar é terminando o que temos todas as vezes que nos encontramos?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****resa mais uma vez, debateu-se violentamente para que a soltasse. Não tendo sucesso, o encarou furiosa. Logicamente que a melhor solução era encerrar de vez a relação dos dois, porém, ela não tinha forças para isso, e ele claramente não cooperava. Restava tentar sucessivas vezes, até obter sucesso ─**

- **É**_ o melhor. Não venha mais me ver, não me procure, não me siga, suma da minha vida e de meu filho_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Percebeu o descontrole e a abraçou, prendendo-a contra o corpo para parar, não queria que se machucasse ou fizesse tanto esforço por estar grávida. Encostou o rosto entre os cabelos dela, ainda segurando firmemente os braços dela, tentando faze-la parar com aquilo de alguma forma. Então adotou outra postura. **

_- Eu prometi não te abandonar em momento algum. Nem você e nem nosso filho. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ovamente o inesperado. O irmão a envolvia com os braços e a prendia usando o próprio corpo. Desistiu de tentar sair, não conseguiria dessa forma. Então, aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou. Era como se um vento gélido lhe percorresse as entranhas, palavras das mais vis que já ousara proferir ─**

- **M**_eu filho e de Abel. Fique longe de nós_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou-a em um novo empurrão. Se era filho deles dois, não deveria se importar se iria ou não machuca-la. Não esperava de forma alguma ouvir algo do tipo vindo dela. Agora a dúvida de ter feito exatamente o que ela queria, e o filho ser de fato de Abel ficava maior. Da mesma forma a irritação que carregava por toda aquela situação. Afastou-se, assustado, desconfiado, bastante irritado e em silêncio, olhando-a ainda sem conseguir acreditar e nem responder.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****olta, levantou-se da mesa, porém não foi mais longe. Dali observava os movimentos do irmão, sabia que havia incutido a maior dúvida possível, a paternidade de seu filho. Utilizar-se-ia disso agora, e o machucaria o mais profundo que conseguisse. Seu peito doía, mas precisava ser feito. Se isso o faria odiá-la, era um preço justo. Provocou-o ainda mais ─**

- **M**_ater sempre certa est pater numquam. A mãe é sempre certa, o pai nunca_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Desviou o olhar para o chão, não queria mais olha-la, nem ficar perto. Pela primeira vez estava desconfiado, e muito. Sabia que poderia estar caindo em um jogo para ser afastado, ou ser tudo verdade, não ser o pai e a irmã estar feliz por se casar com Abel.**

_- Eu devia ter desconfiado. Poderia ter avisado, teria providenciado o casamento antes._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****epois de tudo, de dizer palavras tão duras e que atingiram a ela própria como uma faca de dois gumes, encerrou. Caminhou lentamente em direção à porta. Virou-se para o irmão uma última vez, apenas para ter certeza de que ele entendera e se manteria distante ─**

- **A**_gora vai se afastar?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi atrás da irmã e a puxou novamente pelo braço com força, voltando com ela para onde estiveram. Não a deixaria fugir tão fácil, não se afastaria assim. Estava confuso, precisava saber até onde tudo aquilo era verdade, se era um jogo para proteger o filho e se ainda gostava mesmo de Abel, se ele era o pai do filho que ela estava carregando. **

_- Diferente de você, eu cumpro o que prometo e não vou me afastar, de forma alguma._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ncostada mais uma vez contra a mesa, por pouco não se machucara novamente. Ainda podia sentir as costas doerem. Suas mentiras estavam começando a andar em círculos, não sabia mais o que usar, o que de fato era efetivo para contra o irmão. Começava a ficar nervosa. Olhou mais para a porta e disse, com a voz mais baixa que o normal, como se por medo de ser ouvida fora da estufa ─**

- **N**_ão se cansa disso? Eu não te quero por perto_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Balançou-a pelos braços, irritado, perdendo o controle com aquilo. Não podia e nem queria aceitar. Não iria perdê-la para Abel, não iria perdê-la de forma alguma para quem fosse. Apertou mais com as mãos, acabaria deixando-a com os braços marcados. Estavam praticamente voltando aos velhos tempos, ao começo de tudo. **

_- Você nunca quis! Sua vontade era ser de Abel desde o começo. Eu não esqueço do que já me falou._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****ua vontade foi de gritar devido a dor ao ter seus braços apertados. Franziu o rosto e mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, tentando extravasar a dor, mas nem isso era suficiente. Soltou um suspiro, que mais parecia um gemido. Não se lembrava das coisas terem ficado tão violentas desde o começo, porém, em compensação, havia tempo que ela também não era tão insubordinada ─**

- **É**_ tudo que tem pra me dizer? Então, nem me darei o trabalho de repetir_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ainda segurando-a pelos braços, sentou-a mais para trás, sobre a mesa. Deslizou as mãos pelas pernas dela e puxou com força o vestido para cima. Estava irritado e não se importava em rasgar ou sujar as vestes dela. Já tinha perdido a paciência com toda aquela enrolação, era algo que poderia já ter terminado com os dois felizes.**

_- Se é essa a realidade, não devo me importar em te machucar e em ser como era. Não é minha, o filho não é meu._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **U****m arrepio que lhe era curiosamente familiar percorreu a espinha. Sabia o que significava aquele gesto, ser colocada sobre uma superfície plana, o vestido levantado. Da mesma forma, conhecia o estado atual de seu irmão e como ele reagiria a seguir. Ordenou-o ─**

- **P**_are, meu irmão_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já posicionado entre as pernas dela, olhou para baixo e abriu o cinto rápido, ignorando completamente o que lhe havia ordenado. Olhou para os lados, parcialmente preocupado em serem vistos ali. Puxou mais o vestido para cima, até sentir que não teria problemas com ele. Passou as mãos pela lateral da calcinha, parando ali como de costume, para provocar, mesmo que irritado. Olhou para as pernas dela e sorriu malicioso.**

_**-**__ Eu senti sua falta._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****lhou para os movimentos do irmão e mordeu o lábio inferior de leve. Precisava parar tudo aquilo, porém o mais difícil era querer parar. As palavras dele, mesmo depois de tudo que ela disse, poderiam até fingir ter conteúdo sexual, mas não o eram. A sinceridade a machucava. Retomou seu autocontrole. Aproveitou que o irmão estava mais interessado em sua calcinha para mover-se rapidamente, empurrá-lo com as pernas e tentar sair de cima da mesa ─**

- **P**_are!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afastou-se ao ser empurrado e segurou as calças, não gostou daquilo. Não aceitava ser afastado dessa forma. Puxou-a novamente pelas pernas, agora segurando no colo para não poder escapar. Andou pela estufa até encosta-la em uma das paredes, apertando-a. Ela era dele, e iria usar como bem entendesse. Passou a mão pela calcinha e a puxou sem rodeios, dessa vez para rasgar.**

_- Eu não vou parar, minha irmã._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ncostada numa parede de vidro, soltou um gemido alto devido à dor do impacto sobre seus ferimentos anteriores. Agarrou-se com as unhas no ombro do irmão. Não poderia deixar que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse com ela. Tentou empurrá-lo para que se afastasse, mas estava muito bem presa contra o vidro. Então só restou desejar que ninguém os visse enquanto rezava para o irmão recuperar o bom-senso ─**

- **F**_rancesco, por favor!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não iria recuperar o bom-senso, estava irritado e confuso demais para isso. Abaixou as roupas de baixo e encaixou-se a irmã sem nenhum cuidado, deslizando brutalmente o membro para dentro dela conforme a soltava para se ajeitar ao seu corpo e ao vidro. Deixou o ar sair mais pesado, estavam há muito tempo sem se ver, então iria fazer como queria.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu ainda mais alto, segurando-se ao irmão com força para não deslizar pelo vidro. De fato, havia tempo demais que não tinham relações, o que apenas contribuía, somado a toda violência preliminar, para deixá-la ainda mais excitada. Podia sentir como estava molhada pela facilidade com que o irmão a penetrou. Porém, não deveria deixar assim tão fácil. Continuou a resistir para empurrá-lo, enquanto dizia entre breves suspiros ─**

- **F**_rancesco..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou que ela tentasse empurrar, sem se preocupar. Sabia que não teria sucesso, estava muito bem presa pelo corpo e pelas mãos. Moveu o quadril contra o dela com força, excitando-se cada vez mais ao ouvir o nome, a forma como era pronunciado. Dava a sensação de que estava fazendo à força, como sempre gostaram. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****e fato, estavam fazendo à força. Ela não queria, ao menos seu lado consciente não queria, o que já não podia ser dito de seu corpo. Continuava a empurrá-lo enquanto cravava as unhas em seus ombros, no pescoço, empurrando-o para que se afastasse, mas produzindo apenas investidas mais fundas. Nisso, permaneciam suas súplicas, como um mantra, em sussurros ─**

- **F**_rancesco... Pare..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Todos os machucados que ela estava tentando causar só resultavam em mais excitação, mais força nos movimentos, velocidade e vontade. Era bom obriga-la a fazer o que quisesse, dominar, sentia falta dessas brincadeiras e de ver quanto tempo ela iria demorar para ceder. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **Q****uanto mais lutava, parecia que mais forte ele ficava. Agarrou a nuca dele com as unhas para machucá-lo, enquanto encostava a outra mão no peito para empurrá-lo . Não ia mais aguentar por muito tempo sem ceder, ia acabar rendendo-se ao delicioso prazer do ato sexual com o amado irmão, seu captor ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Encostou os lábios em seu pescoço e o mordeu sem muita força, apenas para aliviar a dor e a tensão do que fazia com ela. Sabia que estava quase conseguindo, faltava pouco e não queria estragar. Acelerou as investidas, juntando-a mais contra o vidro para que não saísse do lugar. Queria que sentisse cada movimento, toque. Mostrar o porquê de não poderem ficar separados de forma alguma.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu imediatamente ao sentir a mordida em seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, aquilo já estava indo muito além de seus limites. Percebeu a mudança, o ritmo acelerado, seu corpo batendo constantemente contra a parede. Precisava se segurar melhor ou era como se fosse cair. Fechou as pernas ao redor do irmão para ter mais estabilidade. Mentira. Não admitiria para si mesma, mas foi para ter maior contato. De fato, não podiam ficar muito tempo separados, porém, isso resultava em um sexo ainda melhor ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Agora sim as coisas estavam tomando o rumo que queria. Encaixou-se bem melhor ao corpo da irmã, segurando com mais facilidade. Afastou-a brevemente da parede e soltou o laço de seu corpete com uma das mãos, puxando os fios para deixar mais largo. Não queria que se machucasse mais. Voltou a prendê-la contra o vidro, retomando os movimentos brutos com o quadril enquanto a segurava pelas coxas. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****espirou fundo, aliviada com a retirada do corpete. Havia reduzido bastante a pressão sobre seu peito. Agora podia respirar muito melhor e, consequentemente, gemer. Precisava se conter. Afundou o rosto no pescoço do irmão, sentindo o cheiro masculino, inebriando-se com o odor da pele dele. Tocou o local com os lábios, suavemente, retirando-os logo em seguida para encostar a cabeça. Ainda lhe restava algum controle. Manter-se-ia assim. Sussurrou de forma quase inaudível, mais baixo que os gemidos ─**

- **P**_are..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Arrepiou-se com o toque no pescoço, estava mais sensível às provocações dela, o tempo distante causava isso. Não deu importância para o pedido, porém deixava claro, com as investidas cada vez mais intensas, o quanto gostava da forma como ela pedia para parar. As tentativas dela de luta, buscando algum controle para de fato parar com o ato. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** forma como ele a penetrava, a força que usava, tudo isso a estava deixando louca. Agarrou-se ao pescoço do irmão com um braço, enquanto com a outra mão tocava-lhe o peito, cravando as unhas sobre o tecido de suas finas roupas de Cardeal. Aproveitava para empurrá-lo, cada vez com menos força, não ia parar de resistir ─**

- **P**_are... Francesco..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou os lábios pelo pescoço dela novamente, deslizando até o ombro. Encostou-se ali para sentir o perfume, tocar a pele da forma como gostava. Soltou o ar pela boca com mais força, apertando-a algumas vezes nas coxas para tentar aliviar e manter o ato por mais tempo. Manteve os movimentos contínuos do quadril, estava dando resultado e podia perceber pela forma como ela estava agindo a cada minuto.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****entaria resistir. Ele a conhecia bem demais, sabia exatamente do que ela gostava e como. Mas também tinha ciência que logo acabaria. Não adiantava lutar contra seu desejo, se isso faria terminar mais rápido, e os dois certamente sairiam satisfeitos. Ou talvez a luta fosse exatamente o que precisavam. Continuou com sua postura, pedindo para que não continuasse ─**

- **N**_ão..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já mal podia ouvir os pedidos para parar da irmã, estava concentrado no que fazia, em segura-la firme e continuar. Moveu-se mais forte e rápido dentro dela, com vontade, prendendo-a contra o vidro com a força do corpo a cada nova investida. Provava assim que o pedido não seria atendido, não até que ele estivesse satisfeito com o resultado.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** ar lhe escapava os pulmões a medida em que era prensada contra a parede de vidro. O medo de serem descobertos, a violência, o fato de ter sido agarrada contra sua vontade, tudo isso servia apenas para aumentar sua excitação, o desejo de continuar até o fim. Ele não ia parar até que estivesse satisfeito, tendo a certeza que ela também estava. Ainda assim, mesmo que fosse inevitável, ela continuava a pedir, a suplicar entre os gemidos fracos que produzia ─**

- **F**_rancesco..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que a irmã estava gostando, já não eram mais pedidos para que parasse, mas sim para continuar até finalizarem. Começava a ficar cansado pelo esforço. Por já ter um tempo que não se viam, iria finalizar antes do que o normal, mas não se importava. O que queria estava muito bem ganho. Então manteve a forma como investia, tentando se controlar ao máximo e tirar o foco dos gemidos e dos sussurros da irmã para aguentar mais tempo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****uxou-o para perto, com o braço que estava ao redor do pescoço. Encostou os lábios na orelha dele, para que ouvisse sua respiração, já alterada, pronta para alcançar seu máximo a qualquer momento. Sabia o que isso causaria, e seu objetivo maior agora era provocá-lo a ter exatamente o que queria. Sussurrou bem baixinho ─**

- **M**_eu irmão..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Mordeu os próprios lábios ao ouvi-la respirar e sussurrar tão perto do ouvido. Aquilo sim era golpe baixo, mas não deixava de ser muito bom. Qualquer provocação dela era muito bem vinda. Mudou a forma que a penetrava, agora eram movimentos rápidos e fortes, porém curtos. Não queria ouvi-la apenas sussurrar, mas sim gritar e perder o controle em seus braços.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****le era quem estava apelando agora. A forma como a penetrava, ele sabia o que aquilo causava nela. Abriu a boca, estava ficando difícil captar o ar, ainda que seu peito subisse e abaixasse repetidas vezes. Soltou um gritinho, baixo, controlado, bem junto ao ouvido do irmão. Estava provocando esse efeito ─**

- **N**_ão..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Conhecia quais eram os efeitos daqueles movimentos calculados, e ela também sabia o que fazer para que perdesse o controle. Ajeitou o rosto ainda mais perto aos lábios dela, para ficar bem próximos ao seu ouvido quando finalizasse. Manteve as investidas, preocupando-se em controlar suas reações para aguentar a forma como a irmã reagia.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****echou as unhas, fincando-as na carne do irmão. Estava perto, estava muito perto, podendo até já começar a sentir. Queria que ele soubesse cada uma de suas reações, todos os seus mínimos movimentos musculares. Apertou mais o corpo dele contra o próprio, puxando-o com as pernas. Não deveriam se afastar, não agora. E repetia em seus gemidos ─**

- **N**_ão... Não..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou o corpo ser apertado contra o da irmã, sabia o que isso queria dizer. Ela estava próxima de finalizar, assim como ele. Faltava muito pouco para alcançar seu clímax, sentir todas as reações da irmã só faziam com que isso acontecesse mais rápido. Apertou as mãos pelas pernas dela, movendo-as contra o próprio quadril para ajudar no encaixe. Já tinha perdido o controle da respiração, estava cansado com os movimentos contínuos, mas não iria parar. A melhor parte ainda estava por vir. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão ia aguentar muito mais e manter a sua sanidade. Seu corpo parecia arder em chamas, cada centímetro de sua pele, enquanto suas partes íntimas ficavam mais úmidas, prontas para finalizar. A forma como ele a segurava, apertava e investia contra a parede só provava que estavam na mesma situação. Estava cansada, seus braços e pernas doíam, mas nada se comparava ao prazer que sentia. Enquanto isso, continuava a respirar ofegante, gemendo, com o irmão contra si enquanto o chamava junto ao ouvido ─**

- **F**_rancesco..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu-se mais algumas vezes com força dentro dela, até perder o controle e prender os dentes no ombro da irmã. Não aguentando esperar dessa vez, alcançou seu máximo antes, ejaculando dentro dela. Mas, não parou. Ainda queria ouvir e sentir a irmã gemer e se entregar para ele. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu alto quando os dentes se fecharam sobre seu ombro. Logo se sentiu ser preenchida pelos fluidos quentes do irmão, uma sensação que invadia todo o seu corpo. Quase que de imediato, foi a vez dela. Tendo o membro ainda rígido e ejaculando dentro de si, foi dominada pelos espasmos de sua musculatura vaginal. Era ela quem estava alcançando o clímax, ofegando violentamente enquanto movia os quadris. De olhos fechados, experimentava a explosão de sentimentos e, diferente das vezes anteriores, chamava pelo nome ─**

- **F**_rancesco!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi soltando os dentes do ombro dela e só deixou os lábios encostados. Diminuiu os movimentos aos poucos, até parar, respirando rápido sem um ritmo certo. Os olhos estavam fechados com força enquanto tentava se controlar. Podia sentir cada espasmo dela, prestava atenção enquanto a segurava firme contra a parede, para não cair. Afastou o rosto e a olhou, contente com o resultado. Gostava quando ficavam assim, agora só bastava saber qual seria a reação dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****xausta depois de todo o esforço muscular e dos movimentos contínuos, sentiu que o irmão parara de se mover dentro dela. Deixou o corpo cair mole junto ao dele, os braços jogados sobre os ombros, as pernas se soltando das costas. Só permaneceu no lugar por estar prensada contra a parede. Respirava com dificuldade, mantendo os olhos fechados, a cabeça encostada na altura do pescoço do irmão. Não conseguia nem ao menos falar, e apenas arfava suavemente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou a irmã com mais força ao senti-la cair mole sobre seu corpo. Não queria machucar e nem derrubar. Virou o rosto para tentar olha-la, mas só conseguiu enxergar os cabelos. Não se importou. Encostou-se no ombro dela e ficou em silêncio ali, abraçado, esperando qualquer reação, fosse boa ou ruim. Não faria o primeiro movimento.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****oveu-se lentamente. Alguém tinha que fazê-lo e, como ele certamente não o faria, restava a ela reunir sua pouca honra e se dignar a deixar o ambiente. Tocou o chão com as pontas dos pés não olhou nos olhos do irmão. Sentia a vergonha por ter cedido aos seus desejos carnais, e ter dito tantas mentiras atrozes. Empurrou-o suavemente para que lhe desse passagem. Como ainda estava de vestido, arrumou-o, depois pegou o corpete no chão e o recolocou, ainda que sem muita habilidade, sozinha. Faria tudo sem ajuda, depois sairia o mais rápido possível ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que parte das coisas que foram ditas não eram verdade, mas, mesmo assim, ainda estava desconfiado com algumas outras palavras. Deixou-a descer de seu colo e arrumou as próprias roupas rapidamente, antes mesmo de se virar, para poder ajuda-la. Permitiu que se arrumasse sozinha até a parte do corpete. Notou que não tinha conseguido deixar alinhado como antes, então se aproximou, afastou os cabelos dela, e o puxou como deveria ficar. Já o tinha arrumado uma vez, não a deixaria correr o risco de alguém desconfiar que estivera fazendo algo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que ele a ajudasse com o corpete, mas não agradeceu. Arrumou as meias, ligas, botas, luvas, tudo nos mínimos detalhes, até seus perfeitos cabelos. Quando finalmente estava pronta, caminhou em direção à porta. Sentia-se triste, pior do que ao entrar na estufa. Não se virou para o irmão, ainda não conseguiria encará-lo. Porém, disse com frieza, numa total inversão de papéis ─**

- **I**_sso não vai se repetir_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não queria que ela saísse daquela forma, mas também não queria ir atrás novamente. Arrumou as roupas enquanto a olhava sair da estufa, decepcionado, começando a acreditar no que ela havia dito. Para ele, tudo estava sendo confirmado com aquela atitude. Terminou de se ajeitar e ficou olhando a irmã em silêncio, esperando que retornasse para poder saber o que estava se passando com ela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****omo não a respondesse, não disse mais nada. Ela tinha um trabalho a cumprir e não poderia se demorar. Enquanto isso, desejava de todo o coração que ele a tivesse impedido, só naquele momento. Continuou e abriu a porta, deixando a estufa. Seu coração ficou para trás, com o homem que ali permanecia. Junto a ele, também todas as suas esperanças. Retornava à sua tortura, seu matadouro ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pensou em deixa-la sair e voltar, como tudo tinha que ser, ou insistir mais. Ultimamente estava sendo mais normal vence-la pelo cansaço. Andou rápido pela estufa até a porta, mas viu que ela já estava distante. Não iria correr, então preferiu fazer algo bem sem pensar, não se importando se alguém ouviria. **

_- Catherina!_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****o ouvir aquele chamado, sobressaltou-se, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. Seu nome sendo pronunciado com tanta emoção por aquele homem, isso só a destruía por dentro. Ela tinha que voltar, seu lugar era ao lado dele. Mas não. Manteve-se firme e, ainda que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto, continuava a andar em direção ao palácio. Não queria mais nada, apenas ficar sozinha de verdade ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Esperou que ela ao menos olhasse, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ficou imóvel, observando, esperando que, em um surto, ela voltasse. Mas não aconteceu nada. Cruzou os braços e permaneceu onde estava, seguindo-a com os olhos até perder de vista. A irmã estava diferente, e já tinha definido o que iria fazer. Para o bem dela e do filho.**

**N.A.: **Então. Manter aparências não é nada fácil. Tentei uma vez, sem muito sucesso, esconder um relacionamento. No final, você parece que só quer ser encontrado. Enfim... Cath quando fica irritada é insuportável! Ela quer que ele a siga, mas quer que fique distante, e quer que a deixe, mas não a abandone, e briga com ele, mas quer que a abrace, mente, magoa, mas ele não pode deixar de ir atrás. Foi sujeira dizer que não sentiria falta dele, que poderia voltar a amar Abel. E ela nem gosta de apanhar, ne? Vou começar a contar todos os tapas (só os na cara) que ela já tomou. Já era caso de violência doméstica ali. Mas, ruim mesmo, foi negar a paternidade do filho. Só consegui pensar "mater sempre certa est pater numquam". Mas ela faz de tudo, ferir o quanto for, se achar que está fazendo o que é melhor para todos. Acho ela bem humana nisso. E acabou pagando por isso, sendo estuprada na estufa *pensamentos em Utena*. E, no final, ela pode pisar o quanto for, ele irá atrás, porque ele entende as atitudes dela e sabe que ela está certa, mesmo que não queira assim. É horrível. Agora, às respostas: Ta vendo? Eu te disse que ele era ótimo marido! *_* Quanto a Abel, sim, ele é a última pessoa que qualquer mulher poderia querer casar, "não bebe, não fuma, não fode...". ¬¬ Nunca que eu ia querer casar com ele. u.u Obrigada a todos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**O Dia Branco**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****s dias se passaram. Preparativos foram feitos, a cidade estava em alvoroço. O jardim do Palácio do Vaticano fora transformado, agora exibia uma grande tenda, para a festa de recepção, assim como um pequeno altar, com várias cadeiras defronte. Estava tudo perfeito, das flores, lírios, copos-de-leite, cravos e rosas brancas, até as comidas e o bolo, de cinco andares, decorado com pétalas de glace vermelha. Perfeito até demais. O casamento começaria em cerca de uma hora, mas Catherina já se encontrava pronta, em seu quarto, fazendo os últimos retoques em seu visual de noiva. Era um vestido elegante, um tomara-que-caia branco, como um corpete bem justo, que ressaltava os seios e escondia muito bem seus cinco meses de gravidez. Com uma cauda bufante, que começava na altura de seus quadris e seguia metros no chão. Longas luvas brancas e sapatos scarpin. Completava a aparência com uma tiara delicada, sobre seus cabelos soltos e arrumados de forma a ficarem apenas levemente ondulados, sob um fino e comprido véu branco. Ela também estava perfeita, tudo exatamente como no casamento de seus sonhos de anos atrás. Enquanto as noviças, suas damas de honra, terminavam os detalhes da roupa, sentia-se como um animal a caminho do abate. Aquele era o seu fim. Mas não iria chorar. Não borraria sua maquiagem por tão pouco. Faria desse casamento seu recomeço e o utilizaria com sua força. Mandou as moças embora, queria passar seus minutos finais refletindo como seria sua vida dali em diante. Ouviu a porta fechar e sentou-se junto à penteadeira. Logo tudo isso acabaria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já tinha andado por todo o palácio, olhando pelas janelas a decoração muito bem feita do casamento de sua irmã. Não gostava de pensar que tudo aquilo tinha sido feito para Abel. Estava arrumado há algum tempo, já tinha em mente ir ver como ela estava antes de começar. Vestia um terno preto, muito bem arrumado, com uma gravata vermelha, camisa branca e os sapatos sociais bem lustrados, o padrão para a ocasião. Ainda assim, sua real vontade era não ter saído da cama, ou ter passado a noite em qualquer lugar, para esquecer o que iria acontecer com a mulher que amava. Esperou, praticamente escondido no corredor, as subordinadas da irmã saírem do quarto. Antes de abrir a porta, ajeitou as roupas e o cabelo e entrou em seguida sem muito barulho. Travou na porta ao vê-la vestida daquela forma. Por mais que fosse se casar com outro, preferia pensar que seria com ele, e que estava apenas quebrando uma tradição em ver a noiva antes do casamento. Fechou a porta às costas e, sem desviar o olhar, se manteve em silêncio, observando o quanto ela estava perfeita naquele vestido. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****o ouvir o som da porta se abrir, virou-se imediatamente, já pronta para reclamar da intromissão, mas não conseguiu. Parou, congelada em meio a sua reação. Era ele o que faltava para aquele evento ser perfeito, ele deveria ser seu noivo. Não resistiu. Vê-lo depois de tanto tempo, da forma como o deixada da última vez, talvez fossem os hormônios, mas não conseguiu se conter e as lágrimas despencaram de seus olhos. Agradeceu que ao menos sua maquiagem fosse à prova d'água. Voltou-se de costas, para esconder que chorava. Mirou o espelho à sua frente, e tratou de ela mesma tentar corrigir a maquiagem, um artifício para se ocupar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Depois de alguns poucos minutos sem reação, andou pelo quarto até próximo à penteadeira, parando ao lado da irmã. Deixou de lado toda a raiva de ter sido deixado da última vez que se viram, e passou a mão pelo ombro dela. Ainda em pé, encostou-se a ela, enquanto se mantinha sentada, terminando de se arrumar. Mirou o espelho e sorriu ao ver o reflexo deles juntos. Sabia que ela não podia desistir, que era a vez dele ser forte o bastante para manter aquilo até o final, então tentou melhorar as coisas, distrai-la. Apontou para o espelho e sorriu, brincando. Só queria vê-la bem em meio a situação.**

_- Eu gosto mais desse casal._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****e imediato, achou que ele fosse brigar, que iriam começar uma longa discussão e que tentaria impedi-la de dar continuidade ao casamento. Se o tivesse feito, quem sabe ela não teria cedido e fugido para bem longe dali. Ao perceber que ele se aproximava, olhando seu reflexo no espelho, não teve dúvida de que este deveria ser o momento deles. Parecia um quadro, uma pintura antiga de dois Duques. Ela certamente que concordava, também gostava mais desse casal. Apenas não tinha forças para dizer isso em voz alta, ou não aguentaria seguir com seu dever. Olhou rapidamente para a mão sobre seu ombro, sentindo-se tremer com aquele toque, e então para o irmão, mas logo desviou. Não conseguia dizer mais nada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou um tempo olhando para o espelho, para ela. Não estava acostumado a vê-la vestida de outras formas, então qualquer diferença chamava muito sua atenção. Deslizou a mão do ombro para o braço, acariciando-a ali. Sabia que não era isso que a irmã queria, e nem o que ele queria, mas era necessário, então não iria tentar estragar ou piorar as coisas para ela. Ficou em silêncio, enquanto olhava pelo espelho. Era para ser um dia feliz, e talvez fosse para alguns, mas não para eles dois.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****stremeceu com o deslizar da mão dele por seu braço. Não estava acostumada a muitos carinhos e, naquele momento, qualquer coisa, por menor que fosse, a perturbava mentalmente e desviava o foco de seu objetivo. Não iria aguentar por mais muito tempo. Levantou-se abruptamente da penteadeira. Estava pronta, iria cobrir a maquiagem falha com o véu e, se percebessem que esteve chorando, era normal em casamentos. Só o que importava agora era continuar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostou da atitude, estava tentando ser um bom irmão, ou um bom amante, mas ela não facilitava. Então puxou a irmã pelo braço assim que se levantou, juntando-a ao corpo. Prendeu as mãos pela cintura dela e a beijou com vontade, sem se importar com a maquiagem ou se ela iria retribuir. Só queria mostrar que nada iria mudar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****endo tomada de forma tão inesperada, envolvida nos braços fortes e acolhedores do irmão, não acreditou quando foi beijada com tanto ardor. Tremia, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, tocando os lábios e tornando o beijo salgado. Mas não se importava. Levantou os braços e envolveu o pescoço do irmão, puxando-o mais para si, para que não parasse o beijo e ao contrário, o intensificasse. Fez questão de colocar ali todo o seu sentimento, carinho e amor, para que ele soubesse o quanto isso significava para ela ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não se importou com as lágrimas junto ao beijo, isso não o faria se afastar dela. Abraçou a irmã mais forte pela cintura ao sentir que poderia continuar, estava esperando outra reação dela. Beijou os lábios com todo o carinho que conseguia demonstrar, intensificando-o a cada segundo, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas costas dela, em forma de carinho. Era bom tentar esquecer dessa forma o que iria acontecer logo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****etribuía o beijo, passando os dedos delicadamente pela nuca do irmão. Desejava que aquele momento parasse, e ficassem ali, juntos, para sempre. Que fugissem e fossem viver em algum lugar bem distante, largando toda esta vida para trás. E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais as lágrimas desciam. Queria ser só dele, inteiramente dele, para sempre ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Gostaria de manter aquele momento até o final do casamento, para que a noiva faltasse e não acontecesse. Ou melhor, que o casamento fosse o deles. Deu alguns passos pelo quarto, sem se afastar ou romper o beijo até encosta-la na penteadeira. Deslizou as mãos pelo vestido, procurando discretamente uma forma de abrir ou levantar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou uma das mãos e tateou por trás de si. Encontrando a penteadeira, passou a mão rapidamente, derrubando no chão tudo que estivesse sobre esta. Sentou-se, movendo-se sem interromper o beijo. Ela sabia o que aqueles gestos significavam. O queria, e tinha que ser agora, dentro de si. O levaria consigo e subiria ao altar marcada como dele ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ajudou a sentar na mesa, posicionou-se entre as pernas dela enquanto tentava não se afastar do beijo. Abriu o botão do terno e o tirou, jogando pelo quarto sem um rumo certo. Passou as mãos pelo corpo dela para tentar puxar o vestido. Não podia rasgar e era mais difícil de tirar. Demorou um pouco para conseguir levanta-lo até onde queria, irritando-se com a dificuldade. Voltou a prestar atenção no beijo, quando abriu o cinto e pôde dar continuidade ao que pretendiam. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****judou o irmão a levantar o próprio vestido, pois sabia que sua anágua não seria algo fácil de lidar. Com uma mão, segurava o tecido, com a outra, puxava o irmão para mais perto de si. Por fim, abriu as pernas para que ele se posicionasse devidamente, exibindo uma delicada calcinha branca, assim como as meias tradicionais. Não se importaria em sujar ou amassar a roupa. Estava trajada para ele, e só ele ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afastou-se para olha-la. Prestou atenção, desde sua maquiagem até a calcinha e as meias brancas. Ela era perfeita e só dele. Voltou ao beijo da mesma forma de antes, melhor encaixado entre as pernas, agora que tinha espaço. Passou as mãos por baixo do vestido, para escolher se iria rasgar ou tirar e, como sempre, preferiu rasgar em um puxão forte. Estavam no quarto, poderia colocar outra. Levou as mãos para a calça, para abrir o botão e o zíper, abaixando as roupas logo em seguida. Puxou a irmã mais para frente e a penetrou com calma. Não queria amassar ou estragar a roupa dela, nem ter que fazê-la ouvir Abel reclamar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****lhou-o com desespero quando se afastou. Era como se a magia pudesse ser quebrada a qualquer instante, e ela retornasse à realidade quando não estavam em contato. Mas logo tornou a beijá-lo. Soltou um leve gemido ao sentir ter a calcinha rasgada, mas não se importava. Sentiria orgulho em subir o altar violada pelo homem que amava. E mais, facilitaria o trabalho de Abel. Deixaria a peça como uma lembrança para o irmão levar consigo. Enquanto ela dormia com Abel, ele a teria em seus pensamentos. Ajudou-o, deslizando o corpo sobre a penteadeira ao ser puxada, gemendo baixinho quando ele finalmente a penetrou. Agora sim o momento estava completo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Respirou fundo ao penetra-la, já iniciando movimentos de vai e vem com o quadril contra a irmã, sobre a penteadeira. Apertou-a nos braços, enquanto investia cada vez mais forte com o tempo. Não queria pensar que quem iria toca-la daquela forma mais tarde era Abel, dormiriam juntos, e talvez tentar reconquista-la. Só agora podia perceber as chances de perder muito com aquele casamento.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****garrou-se ao corpo do irmão com força, enquanto ele investia contra ela, tentando manter-se no lugar e provocar o máximo de contato possível. Mordeu-o no ombro, como forma de extravasar seu prazer, para evitar que gemesse alto demais e levantasse suspeitas do lado de fora do quarto. Só queria continuar ali, não haver mais cerimônia nenhuma e ficar com ele ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou para o ombro, sabia que acabaria ficando marcado, já que ela estava de maquiagem. Porém, não se importava, era dela, poderia fazer o que quisesse. Abraçou-a mais, puxando para junto do corpo sempre que se afastava. Mantinha-a perto para que sentisse não só seu membro deslizar para dentro da intimidade, mas todos os movimentos que fazia. Queria tira-la da realidade, provocar, sentir e aproveitar por completo o que tinham juntos ali.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um pouco os dentes, de forma involuntária, para liberar um sonoro gemido. Beijou o pescoço do irmão, para depois mordê-lo com força. Nada disso seria suficiente para saciá-la. Ao menos parara de chorar. Agora se concentrava apenas em seu presente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava feliz por ela ter parado de chorar, já era algo bom. Um começo. Sentiu um arrepio correr seu corpo ao ouvi-la gemer daquela forma, beijar e morder seu pescoço. Era algo comum entre eles, porém, em ocasiões diferentes, ficava ainda melhor. Moveu-se com mais força, rapidamente, entre as pernas da irmã, segurando-a firme para não se afastar. Estava concentrado no que fazia, e assim iria se manter até o final.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****omo intensificara as investidas, tornava difícil para ela manter o controle. Não podia gritar, nem fazer barulho, apenas ficar quieta e comportada, como uma dama. Ou não. Ele a transformara em uma mulher, e sua mulher seria para sempre ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ela era sua esposa, e queria ouvi-la como tal. Deixava que fosse uma dama para os outros, mas já a conhecia bem demais para saber que não era assim com ele. Moveu-se mais forte contra ela, abrindo mais as pernas para melhor penetra-la. Iria provocar, faze-la perder a noção e fazer tudo o que não deveria.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****pertou-o mais contra si, beijando agora não mais o pescoço, e sim a orelha. Passava a ponta da língua lentamente, provocando-o, simulando o ato sexual. Quando ele abriu-lhe ainda mais as pernas e invadiu com força, a fez soltar um gemido abafado, diretamente em seu ouvido. Era ela quem o faria perder o controle, para usá-la, abusá-la, como sua mulher ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Mordeu os próprios lábios ao sentir a língua que passava por sua orelha e ouvir o gemido. A irmã o estava provocando, sabia como descontrolar. Passou as mãos pelo quadril e a moveu mais rápido contra seu membro, apertando-a no corpo, enquanto respirava com mais dificuldade, tentando se conter devido às provocações dela. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia que suas ações estavam surtindo efeito no momento que percebeu o irmão intensificar a velocidade. Deslizou sua mão livre da nuca pelo ombro, e então para o braço, apertando-o com as pontas dos dedos, passando as unhas recém-feitas e afiadas. Ele estava gostando, ela também ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afundou o rosto nos cabelos dela para sentir o perfume, além ouvi-la gemer bem de perto. Gostava do jeito da irmã, a forma como sabia agradar, provocar e fazer tudo o que desejava. Investiu com mais força em retribuição às unhas afiadas nos braços, segurando-a bem próximo ao corpo, para que pudesse sentir intensamente todos os movimentos. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ravou as unhas do braço do irmão com firmeza, ao sentir que ele a invadia com mais força. Puxava-o para si, enquanto mantinha o corpo colado ao dele. Inclinou o pescoço sobre a cabeça do irmão, esfregando seu rosto pelos cabelos negros dele. Logo encontrou a orelha e a mordeu, mas não muito forte, só a prendendo entre os dentes, deixando escapar sons baixos de gemidos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Virou mais o rosto para mordê-la no pescoço, tentando aliviar a tensão do ato e das provocações. Soltou a mão do quadril dela para segurar e apertar uma das pernas. Juntou-a pouco acima da cintura, para encaixar-se ainda melhor enquanto mantinha as investidas rápidas e fortes, já com a respiração alterada pelo esforço físico.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu alto ao ser mordida no pescoço, tentando conter o som logo após a saída. Fechou a boca e mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu que apertava sua perna. Gostava disso. Na verdade, tudo que ele fazia era de seu agrado, desde que fosse ele quem fizesse, que sentisse prazer. Sabia que ele estava ficando cansado, mas não parariam ainda. Iriam até o fim ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Mordeu mais forte o pescoço dela, porém não chegaria a deixar ferido. Sabia que não era bom para uma dama aparecer marcada em nenhuma ocasião, muito menos no casamento. Por mais que estivesse começando a ficar cansado, não iria parar. Continuou com os movimentos fortes, queria demorar, dar seu máximo e conseguir aguentar para que a irmã perdesse a hora da cerimônia, ou para desistir de casar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um gritinho, nada muito alto, quando intensificou a mordida em seu pescoço. Aquilo doía, mas era ao mesmo tempo muito bom. Não estava preocupada com a hora, era a noiva, todos a esperariam para começar a cerimônia. Este era seu dia, para fazer o que bem entendesse. Sua lua-de-mel às avessas, que se dava antes do casamento, com um homem que não era seu noivo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Era a lua-de-mel com o noivo certo e o momento errado, na verdade. Ainda que não fosse subir ao altar para se casar com ela, estavam juntos. Eram um do outro e assim seria, independente de quem estivesse ao lado de sua irmã. Soltou os dentes do pescoço dela, passando os lábios, do modo que conseguiu, para tornar a mordê-la em seguida. Seus movimentos com o quadril eram contínuos contra o dela, assim como as mãos que puxavam o corpo frágil para si com força.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****uspirou, cansada demais até para gemer, quando foi mordida novamente. Estavam além dos limites da moral, ética, até da sanidade naquele momento. Ou em todos os outros. Levou a mão até o ombro dele, e então ao pescoço, e cravou as unhas ali, como forma de protesto, ou apenas para feri-lo e descontar as dores que provocava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que ficaria marcado com as unhas no pescoço, além do batom que esperava conseguir tirar da camisa antes de ir para a cerimônia. Porém, não se importava, estava mais preocupado com a sua mulher. Por fim, soltou o pescoço dela e se concentrou nas investidas, curvando-se da forma como ela gostava para dar ainda mais prazer. Queria vê-la feliz e faria o possível para isso, nem que fosse por um curto período de tempo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que ele se afastasse só um pouco, levando sua mão disponível ao peito do irmão. Gostava de tocá-los, os músculos, bem definidos, a faziam se sentir segura. Talvez fosse por essa segurança, essa força, que se apaixonara por ele. Encostou o rosto no ombro dele, para abafar os gemidos. Era difícil se conter quando a outra pessoa sabia exatamente como agir ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou a se mover da mesma forma dentro dela, fazendo como achava que deveria para que a irmã perdesse o controle, gritasse e se entregasse. Queria que fosse como eram sempre, sem se importar com nada e nem ninguém, mesmo sabendo que corriam riscos. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****evantou o rosto mais uma vez, agora para gemer mais alto, abertamente, como sempre acabava por fazer quando estava ficando cansada e chegando perto do fim. Agarrou-se ao irmão com força, segurando-o pelo ombro e mordendo-o no pescoço. Não ia demorar muito ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Era daquela forma que gostava. Ouvi-la gemer e sentir ser agarrado era saber que estava fazendo alguma coisa certa. Então iria continuar. Sabia que algumas de suas ações denunciavam estar próximo de finalizar. Moveu-se mais rápido, com força dentro dela, para que alcançasse o máximo assim como ele.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu alto, junto ao ouvido do irmão. Não sabia se seria capaz de aguentar por mais muito tempo. Estava perdida em um turbilhão de sensações, de prazer, no qual cada célula de seu corpo pedia por mais. Não queria parar, nunca, porém, sabia, o final era a melhor parte ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Arrepiou-se ao ouvir o gemido alto no ouvido, provocando-o ainda mais. Moveu-se com força, brutalmente entre as pernas da irmã. Já estava quase finalizando o ato e, quando isso acontecia, costumava perder o controle do que fazia.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia o que estava para acontecer. Então abriu ainda mais as pernas e fechou-as atrás das costas do irmão. Queria tudo, o máximo, até o fim, que estivesse completamente dentro dela. Era o momento de virarem um, juntos. Sua intimidade maior, se entregando em meio a gemidos sem ritmo, gritos e arfares ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sentiu a irmã fechar as pernas atrás de suas costas, então a segurou pelas coxas para voltar a puxa-la e tentar dar ritmo aos movimentos. Porém, não foi isso que aconteceu, continuando com a forma bruta. Mordeu o ombro dela novamente, tentando se controlar, mesmo que fosse quase impossível com todos os sons e reações vindos dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão ia aguentar mais muito, nessa velocidade. Ele a estava deixando louca. Gemeu alto junto ao ouvido dele, passando os lábios, bem de leve, provocando-o. Sua sanidade não ia perdurar, estava se esvaindo aos poucos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Manteve tudo o que fazia, as mãos nas pernas, os movimentos com o quadril e a mordida. A única coisa que mudava era a respiração. Estava acelerando a cada investida, a beira de finalizar e ser obrigado a voltar para a realidade.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou mais um gritinho junto ao ouvido do irmão. Sabia que ele estava perto, isso apenas a excitava ainda mais, preparando-a para o final. O coração acelerava, e a respiração ficava cada vez mais difícil. Seriam juntos, como sempre e como devia ser ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apertou as mãos nas pernas e soltou os dentes do ombro da irmã, movendo-se violentamente, sem controle. Investiu assim até conseguir alcançar seu clímax, expelindo seus fluidos dentro dela, como já era de costume. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****o mesmo tempo em que era preenchida pelo irmão, alcançou o ápice de seu prazer. Com um grito nada discreto, seguido por gemidos altos, rápidos, em uma respiração ofegante, sentiu o coração disparar enquanto tinha violentos espasmos musculares na região genital. Seus orgasmos eram contínuos, pareciam não acabar, enquanto o irmão continuasse a se mover dentro dela. Obrigavam-na a cravar as unhas com força na barra de seu vestido e no ombro do irmão, resistindo para continuar a se entregar ao prazer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou a movimentar-se conforme conseguia. Estava exausto, mas vê-la daquela forma, causar tamanho descontrole, o fazia reunir forças para prosseguir mais quantas vezes a irmã quisesse. Foi parando aos poucos, conforme ela se acalmava. Estava ofegante, cansado, chegou a apoiar uma das mãos na penteadeira para tentar se recuperar, mas estava feliz. Era bom ter certeza que nada iria mudar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ncerrado seu momento de prazer, parou de movimentar-se, ficando quieta, no mesmo lugar. Apenas respirava, cada vez mais lentamente, recobrando aos poucos o ritmo normal. Encostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, exausta. Manteve os olhos fechados e sorriu, um pouco abobada, sem nem reparar que o fazia. Esta fora a prova final de que estava tudo bem, e que tudo iria continuar assim ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou as pernas da irmã e a abraçou com carinho. Deslizou as mãos pelas costas e a puxou para perto, como se estivesse protegendo de algo. Não queria soltar, deixa-la sair do quarto. Era dele. Encostou o rosto nos cabelos dela e os beijou, ficando um tempo ali, em silêncio. Por mais que soubesse que nada iria mudar, ainda não queria.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi como se o peso do mundo despencasse novamente sobre seus ombros. Todo aquele carinho, aquela tristeza que irradiava em pequenos gestos, tudo isso a lembrava do seu destino final, o casamento e o futuro de infelicidades. Não podia mais chorar, não agora que seu irmão também se mostrava vulnerável. Era o momento dela de ser forte. Tocou-o no rosto com uma mão para que o levantasse e o beijou suavemente sobre os lábios. Era um beijo de despedida ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Retribuiu ao gesto tendo em mente que não era um beijo de despedida. Eles não teriam um final, foram feitos um para o outro, destinados a ficar juntos. Soltou-a e se afastou do beijo com calma, já puxando as roupas para cima e começar a se arrumar. Não queria parecer tão vulnerável, mesmo já tendo deixado isso claro. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****bservou o irmão se afastar, enquanto sua única vontade era de sair do quarto gritando. Mas ele estava certo, era hora de encarar a realidade e a multidão do lado de fora. Arrumou as meias e as ligas, assim como os sapatos e levantou-se da penteadeira. Não ousaria colocar outra calcinha, era sua forma de demonstrar a submissão, o domínio que o irmão tinha sobre ela. Agora, devidamente marcada com sua semente, aprumava o vestido, deixando-o em perfeito estado. Logo se voltou para a penteadeira, dando os toques finais no cabelo, maquiagem, repassando o batom e escondendo a marcas de mordida. Para tanto, deveria fazer sozinha. Pedir auxílio às noviças estava fora de cogitação, pois certamente revelaria o que estivera fazendo. Quando já se achava apresentável, virou-se para o irmão, exibindo seu visual. Não disse nada, apenas ficou parada e branca como uma estátua de mármore ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Arrumou a camisa, depois a calça, fechou o cinto e por fim a gravata. Pegou o terno e colocou por cima, verificando se as marcas de batom na camisa iriam ficar bem escondidas. Não era bom aparecer com a mesma cor do batom da irmã na roupa. Passou a mão pelo pescoço, para tirar a maquiagem e esperou que ela terminasse de se arrumar, observando cada movimento que fazia. Ela estava linda, era como uma boneca muito bem cuidada, sua boneca. Não estava acostumado a elogiar, mas ela estava fora do comum. Então esperou que parasse a sua frente e depois de olha-la de cima a baixo, sussurrou.**

_**- **__Você está linda._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****icou um pouco constrangida com a sinceridade daquelas palavras. Não estava acostumada a receber elogios, ao menos, não de pessoas cuja opinião fosse importante. Queria estar linda, impecável, só para ele, como se ninguém mais existisse. Andou em direção a ele lentamente, e estendeu a mão para pegar o braço. Disse num sorriso forçado, tentando ainda aceitar a situação ─**

- **V**_amos?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Entregou o braço e colocou a mão por cima da dela, acariciando-a brevemente. Moveu a cabeça de forma positiva e andou pelo quarto até a porta, com calma, esperando ainda encontrar uma solução para não deixar o casamento acontecer. Abriu a passagem, depois de um tempo a encarando, e só então foi responder, sem olhar a irmã.**

_- Vamos._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****etraiu de leve os dedos ao sentir a carícia do irmão. Estava segura com ele, agora poderia andar por toda igreja até o altar. Como seu pai era falecido, nada mais lógico que entrar acompanhada do irmão mais velho. Isso lhe dava forças e permitia sonhar, quem sabe, um dia, ser seu casamento com ele. Passou pela porta, pelo Padre Tress, pela freira Esther, que lhe arrumou o véu e jogou-o sobre o rosto, velando-o como era de costume. Agora estava pronta, parada há poucos metros da área reservada à cerimônia, de onde já se podia ouvir a marcha nupcial, aguardando sua entrada. Olhou para o irmão uma última vez, apertou-lhe o braço e sussurrou ─**

- **S**_empre juntos_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou por todos sem desviar o olhar de seu destino, não queria demonstrar nenhuma emoção a ninguém. Esperou Esther arrumar o véu e seguiu com a irmã até perto da área reservada. Respirou fundo, apertou os dedos na mão dela e reuniu todas as forças para responder, tentar mostrar que estava bem, mesmo não estando. Sorriu discretamente e respondeu baixo.**

_- Sempre._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****orçou-se a sorrir, ainda que seu rosto estivesse oculto pelo véu, e deu o primeiro passo em direção à sua guilhotina. Seguiu em frente, vendo Abel e todos os seus companheiros a esperando à distância. Olhou de relance para o irmão, sem mover o rosto, notando que ele mantinha perfeitamente sua postura. Ela faria da mesma forma. Seguiria com bravura ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deu o primeiro passo com dificuldade, mas depois seguiu junto dela, mantendo-se frio, sem desviar o olhar. Agora deveria entregar sua mulher a outro homem, não havia mais volta. Caminhou com ela pelo lugar indicado até chegar próximo de Abel, onde entregou com calma a irmã para ele em silêncio.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou o braço do irmão sem nada dizer, estendendo a mão para que Abel agora a conduzisse o restante do caminho até o altar. Era o pior momento de sua vida, até onde conseguia enxergar. Mas daria continuidade, sem olhar para o irmão mais velho, iria prosseguir ─**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Aproximou-se de Catherina, ela estava belíssima desde o instante em que caminhara até o altar. Jamais percebera como se tornara uma linda mulher. Estendeu-lhe o braço para que o pegasse, enquanto lançava um olhar significativo a Francesco. Depois, a conduziu para o altar. ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou Abel com todo o ódio que sentia, assim que entregou o braço para a irmã. Não estava nem um pouco confortável com aquilo. Achou que seria mais fácil. Posicionou-se ao lado do Padre Tress para esperar a tortura ter fim e tudo voltar ao normal.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****endo conduzida por Abel, seus olhos apenas conseguiam mirar a frente, sem realmente enxergar nada. Estavam nublados, como sua mente, vertendo lágrimas, mas sem um único som. Ninguém podia saber que ela estava chorando, porém, debaixo de seu véu, estava sozinha ─**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Parou com a Cardeal junto ao Altar, diante de Sua Santidade. Olhou para a mulher que estava prestes a desposar. Sabia que ela estava triste, podia sentir seus dedos trêmulos, e sussurrou-lhe tentando elevar sua confiança. ▬ ┼

- Você está linda

ALESSANDRO XVIII:

┼ _Sorriu enquanto via a irmã se aproximar, muito feliz que ela estivesse se casando, que fosse com um homem bom e que amava. Quando chegaram ao altar, começou a cerimônia_ ┼

- Estamos aqui reunidos no dia de hoje para celebrar a união entre essas duas pessoas...

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ouviu o início da cerimônia, enquanto desejava a cada minuto estar no lugar de Abel, ou mata-lo por estar com sua irmã no altar. Segurou as mãos a frente do corpo, apertando os dedos, tentando não parecer tão nervoso com a situação. Mantinha seu foco apenas na irmã, para esquecer o que estava acontecendo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** coração acelerou ao ouvir o que Abel dissera. Exatamente o que ouvira antes de ir para o altar, dito por Francesco. Sentiu as lágrimas caírem ainda mais pesadas por seu rosto, indo parar no vestido. A cada palavra dita por seu irmão mais novo, o desejo de sair correndo só aumentava. Era quando olhava discretamente para seu amado e o via ali, de pé, assumindo seu posto e aceitando os fatos, que tomava forças para fazer o mesmo. Por ele e por seu filho ─**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Sabia que Catherina estava chorando. Podia notar, através do véu, pela distância que se encontravam, que os olhos estavam muito vermelhos. Viu também algumas lágrimas deslizarem pelo rosto e atingirem o vestido. Mas nada podia fazer, essa fora uma decisão dela, a qual ela mesma insistira para se cumprir, a qualquer custo. Segurou-a pela mão e apertou-a entre seus dedos. Ia protegê-la. ▬ ┼

ALESSANDRO XVIII:

- No sagrado matrimônio...

┼ _Continuou com a cerimônia até que, enquanto lia seu discurso, um forte vento tomou conta do local. Uma nave não muito grande planou logo acima deles. Dessa nave saíram dezenas de pessoas fortemente armadas e de roupas inteiramente pretas, que imediatamente começaram a atacar os presentes usando bombas de fumaça e abrindo fogo_ ┼

- O que?

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Achou estranho todo aquele vento, depois a nave e todas as pessoas em uniformes escuros atacando sem motivo. Olhou de Abel para a irmã e correu para perto dela, deveria protegê-la. Puxou-a pelo braço e se colocou a frente, na tentativa de tira-la de qualquer perigo. Achou que nada poderia piorar, mas o desastre sempre está por vir.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssistiu confusa toda a movimentação, só se dando conta do real perigo quando o irmão a puxou para perto. No entanto, não houve sequer tempo para se sentir aliviada. Logo diversos pares de braços negros a envolviam por trás, agarrando-a pela cintura, pulsos, puxando-a com força e erguendo do chão. A última coisa que lembrava era de estender a mão desesperadamente e gritar por Francesco, enquanto cobriam ser rosto com um pano e a faziam desmaiar ─**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Lutava contra um dos homens de preto, tentando ajudar os presentes a fugirem e proteger o Papa. No entanto, no meio de toda confusão, não se dera conta de que Catherina fora capturada, só percebendo tarde demais. Gritou, enquanto ia atrás dos homens, que já escapavam retornando para a nave levando a Duquesa. ▬ ┼

- Catherina!

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Lutou com alguns, batendo, empurrando-os para que a soltassem, mas nada deu certo, fora pego desprevenido. Estendeu a mão para tentar pegar a dela e puxa-la novamente, porém, não conseguiu e foi obrigado a assisti-la ser levada. Tentou ir atrás deles, mas já era tarde demais, já tinham levado sua mulher e seu filho. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto a via partir, sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer. Estava entrando em desespero com aquela situação. Correu pelo pátio, por baixo da nave, pulando qualquer obstáculo que tivesse a sua frente, seguindo como se fosse conseguir alcança-la, tamanho seu medo de perdê-la. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi levada para longe pelos seus captores, de forma a ser impossível ter a nave seguida. Não sabia o que lhe aconteceria e, enquanto permanecia desacordada, apenas rezava em seu inconsciente para que não fizessem nenhum mal a seu filho. Sua vida não tinha mais nenhum valor, comparada à criança que carregava ─**

**N.A.: **Assim, eles já estão no fundo do poço, cavar mais um pouco não ia fazer mal. Deixa a noiva ser feliz e transar com o padrinho/irmão. xDDD Uma coisa que acho interessante nesse capítulo é que ele quase não tem diálogos. Acho que isso serve bem pra expressar o nível de desespero, de desalento, de não haver escolha ou escapatória, estando condenados. Não há nada para se dizer, apenas ficar junto. Não vou mentir, até eu senti pena deles. Quando ela caminha para o altar mesmo, deu dó. Mas nada poderia ser simples, eu não ia deixar ela simplesmente casar com Abel (Sorry, K'). Então, nada melhor que um ataque de vampiros neonazistas. Bem, não foi nada que não estivesse devidamente planejado. Agora começamos mais uma saga, para a qual este momento será muitíssimo importante. Quanto às respostas: Francesco é um homem muito ciumento, lembre-se que quando ele começou a violentar Cath, ela era apaixonada por Abel e sempre jogava isso contra ele. Então ele acaba por ser também inseguro. Cath sempre (seeeeeempre) amou Abel, além de Abel ser tudo que toda mulher (em Trinity) deseja. Ele é bonito, forte, jovem, romântico, companheiro... E por ai vai, todas qualidades que, convenhamos, Francesco não tem ou tem pouco em comparação. Então ele não deixa de ficar inseguro quando se fala de Abel. E sim, ele não pára pra raciocinar, esse é o charme do personagem. Ele simplesmente age. Um tem que ser o freio, o outro o acelerador, ou a relação perde seu balanço. Bom, é isso. Obrigada a todos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**O Resgate**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão saberia dizer o que aconteceu depois de ser levada pelos soldados trajando preto. Poderia ter permanecido desacordada por horas, dias. Fora como um sonho, ou pesadelo, que se viu numa sala muito iluminada, cercada por pessoas de branco. Depois, apenas uma inundação de vermelho e o negro. Completamente desvanecida, só conseguia sentir frio, estava muito gelado, mergulhada no escuro, nas trevas até que alguém a encontrasse, a resgatasse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já tinha se passado dois dias de busca incansável e, mesmo sabendo que mais pessoas também estavam procurando, não iria esperar ou desistir. Não se importava em estar exigindo demais de seu departamento, precisava buscar sua irmã e seu filho. Procurou por todos os lugares que imaginou, até receber o comunicado do Serviço de Inteligência com as coordenadas de onde ela estava. Era provável terem-na deixado lá para ser encontrada. Não esperou para ir onde tinha sido instruído com parte de seu exército. Chegou ao lugar e entrou rápido, passando os olhos pelo local para encontrar a irmã, sem nem pensar que poderia ser uma armadilha.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****ora deixada no que parecia uma cabana, uma casa simples, nos arredores de Roma. Abandonada, com as mãos e os pés amarrados, os olhos vendados e a boca amordaçada, ainda trajando o vestido de noiva. Estava dopada, não sabia há quanto tempo, e a única coisa que conseguia perceber era o chão frio sob seu corpo. Assustou-se ao ouvir a porta se abrir com estrondo, mas não se moveu, tão fraca estava depois do tempo sem se alimentar. Permaneceu inerte, como morta ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Catherina!_

**→ Chamou assim que a viu deitada, preocupado, correndo para ajuda-la. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo dela e tirou a mordaça, as cordas que prendiam seus pés e mãos e depois a venda. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela com cuidado. Tirou a própria capa e a cobriu, em seguida a abraçou com carinho, aninhando ao peito, sem se importar com todos que estavam presentes. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu ser carregada, o cheiro, já tão familiar de seu irmão. Solta, abriu os olhos lentamente, até encontrar seu amado. Sorriu, o máximo que seus lábios machucados conseguiam, enquanto levantava uma mão fracamente para tocá-lo. Logo desmaiou, ou simplesmente caiu em sono profundo, devido à ausência de forças. Agora estava segura, podia descansar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou a mão pelo rosto dela em retribuição ao carinho, sorrindo até meio bobo por tê-la encontrado. Tocou-a na barriga discretamente e percebeu que estava menor, com isso o sorriso desapareceu. Mais uma vez tinha falhado com ela, em sua promessa de protegê-la. Cobriu melhor a irmã e levantou-se com ela no colo, quando desmaiou. Passou por todos em direção à saída, precisava leva-la de volta o mais rápido possível. Retornou com seu departamento para o palácio e foi direto para a enfermaria. Estava preocupado, precisava saber o que tinha acontecido.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****assou o resto do dia na enfermaria, sendo examinada sucessivas vezes. Quando finalmente terminaram, já era noite. Foi levada para seu quarto, deixada para repousar em paz, longe de todos os médicos, mas com ordens para que o Padre Tress os chamasse imediatamente em caso de qualquer problema. Estava ainda adormecida, sem a menor noção do que se passava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou o tempo todo do lado de fora da sala, esperando qualquer notícia, olhando sempre para dentro da enfermaria, tentava ver a irmã. Esperou até que ela fosse para o quarto, e logo, que os médicos saíram, passou pelo Padre Tress e entrou sem fazer barulho algum. Não queria acorda-la. Pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama, bem próximo. Esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso para que ela despertasse.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****emorou algum tempo, porém, ainda no meio da noite, Catherina acordou. Sentou-se na cama rapidamente, assustada, ofegante. Seu rosto suava e as mãos tremiam, estava apavorada. A primeira coisa que fez foi levar as mãos para a barriga, para sentir seu bebê, mas, logo percebeu, sua cintura estava menor. Gritou ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Viu a irmã se levantar e tentou impedir, ela não devia fazer movimentos bruscos ainda. Tinha passado as horas pensando em como contar o que tinha acontecido e, mesmo assim, não sabia. Assustou-se com o grito, não esperava a reação, mas deixou. Ela poderia fazer o que quisesse. Apenas se levantou da cadeira e foi para mais perto da irmã, em silêncio, tentando encontrar as palavras para explicar a própria falha.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****omeçou a chorar, desesperada, curvando-se sobre o próprio corpo enquanto abraçava a barriga. Não conseguia entender porque sempre, por mais que lutasse, tudo terminava no ponto de início. Seus planos davam errado, deixando-a no mais profundo abismo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sentou-se na cama e abraçou a irmã, puxando-a para mais perto, sem saber o que deveria fazer agora. Não gostava desse tipo de notícia e nem da situação. Não sabia lidar, como fazê-la se sentir melhor, além de ter que se manter forte mesmo sendo seu filho o capturado.**

_- Nós não o perdemos por completo, Catherina._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****braçada, levantou o rosto encharcado de lágrimas e olhou para o irmão. Estava confusa com suas palavras, não conseguia nem ao menos entender o que estava se passando, o que ele queria dizer, então apenas aguardou a explicação ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto da irmã com cuidado, para limpar as lágrimas enquanto falava. Não era muito bom com as palavras, nem sabia dar explicações, mas tentaria fazer de uma forma que a deixasse bem. Também tinha esperanças de encontrar o filho, então isso facilitava.**

_**- **__Ninguém sabe ao certo como foi ou o porquê, mas ele foi retirado de você. Suspeitamos que tenha sido feito por vampiros usando tecnologia perdida, pois sua ferida já está cicatrizada inteiramente. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****s palavras morreram em seus lábios. Não sabia o que dizer, nem ao menos o que perguntar, tantos eram seus questionamentos. Por que alguém faria isso? Qual o propósito? O que ganhariam com isso? E finalmente, pensou se o filho estaria vivo, ou se teria sido assassinado. Encostou o rosto no ombro do irmão, e permaneceu ali, triste, aceitando sua tragédia resignada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tinha as mesmas dúvidas da irmã, mas ninguém poderia responder. Só esperar pacientemente, até que conseguissem encontra-lo. Estava certo que o filho não havia sido morto. Havia sido uma operação muito bem feita para simplesmente matar a criança e deixar a mãe bem e curada. Correu a mão pelo braço da irmã, acariciando-a lentamente, sem saber o que mais falar. Restava claramente abatido, mesmo com toda a postura que tentava manter, era seu segundo filho.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ninhou-se, sentando-se no colo do irmão, como sempre fazia quando estava em seus piores momentos, aqueles de maior tristeza. Tocou-o no peito, encostando-se o máximo que pôde. Queria ficar perto, sentir-se junto a ele ─**

- **J**_á o estão procurando, não é?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ajeitou-se na cama e a acomodou melhor no colo, envolvendo-a com os braços. Dava todo o carinho que conseguia reunir, satisfeito por ter conseguido faze-la parar de chorar. Estariam sempre juntos, em qualquer situação, fosse boa ou ruim. **

_**- **__Abel está, vai retornar em breve com nosso filho._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **Q**_ue bom_

◦⊰─ **C****omentou com um suspiro, já se sentindo um pouco mais tranquila. Sabia que Abel era capaz, ele sempre conseguia cumprir suas missões. No entanto, isso a lembrava de mais uma coisa, algo relacionado ao servo. Disse subitamente, ainda que não gostasse de lembrar ─**

- **O**_ casamento..._

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Era seu trabalho sair para procurar o filho junto com Abel, mas precisava ficar com ela, também era seu dever de amante e irmão. Desviou o olhar ao ouvir falar sobre o casamento, queria esquecer o que quase aconteceu da cerimônia.**

_**-**__ Não haverá mais casamento._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****or um lado, ainda que em meio a toda essa tragédia, conseguia ficar um pouco melhor ao ouvir tais palavras. Quase conseguiu sorrir. Era um alívio saber que ao menos escapara do casamento e, agora que não estava mais grávida, talvez nem fosse mais necessário. Voltaria a ser como antes ─**

- **M**_elhor assim_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu também acho._

**→ Encostou o rosto entre os cabelos da irmã, enquanto acariciava lentamente os braços dela com as pontas dos dedos. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que quase a perdera, que viu acontecer, então estava mais carinhoso do que de costume. Aproveitou o momento para deixar claro o que sentia sobre a questão do casamento. **

_- E estou muito feliz por não ter acontecido._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****fastou-se um pouco para olhá-lo diretamente mais uma vez. Ainda a meia-luz, conseguia distinguir muito bem os olhos na escuridão. Ele era tudo que sempre desejara. Inclinou-se para frente devagar, fechou os olhos e deu-lhe um beijo suave sobre os lábios. Depois, se separou só alguns centímetros para dizer ─**

- **E**_u também_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou olhando a irmã se afastar, prestando atenção no que faria até receber o beijo. Fechou os olhos e o retribuiu, sorrindo de canto para tentar não parecer tão bobo, ao ouvi-la dizer que também estava feliz por não ter casado. Continuou a segura-la com um braço e levou o outro até o rosto, acariciando-a com as costas do indicador enquanto sussurrava e a olhava nos olhos. **

_- Pela primeira vez tive medo de te perder._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão foi necessário dizer nada, pois sua resposta veio em forma de um novo beijo, agora na face, e um pouco mais demorado. O fez com carinho. Era bom ouvir como era importante para ele, lhe fazia bem a forma como contrastava com o começo da relação dos dois. Sentia-se única, como só ele conseguia fazer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Acariciou os cabelos dela ao sentir o beijo no rosto, estavam muito mais amorosos um com o outro ultimamente. Até gostava de ver o quanto era sincero o que sentiam, como estavam juntos. Abraçados ainda, retribuiu ao beijo no rosto e aproveitou para dizer, queria que ela ficasse tranquila. Por mais que não gostasse de Abel, sabia que ele não costumava falhar. **

_**- **__Logo Abel vai voltar com nosso filho e tudo isso vai acabar. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****s palavras dele a tranquilizavam de uma forma quase perigosa. Poderia ser pelo excesso de hormônios, ou todo o estres que passara, mas sua mente não estava funcionando da maneira racional que costumava a ser. Realmente acreditava que tudo daria certo, que seu filho retornaria, com Abel ou quem quer que fosse, mas que voltaria, e seriam uma família ─**

- **T**_udo será como deve ser, não é? Vamos ficar bem_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Tudo vai voltar ao normal. _

**→ Disse com certeza. Deslizou os lábios pelo rosto até encontrar os dela, puxando-os lentamente como se estivesse provocando. Logo iniciou um beijo lento para disfarçar o gesto e dar lugar ao momento deles. Não podia fazer mais muita coisa, a irmã estava machucada e não pretendia piorar seu quadro. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ousou os dedos delicadamente na nuca do irmão, puxando-o de leve mais para perto. Entendeu as provocações, e queria mostrar que estas eram bem-vindas. Agora, era o momento deles e só. Depois do casamento, de todos os transtornos, estava certa que caminhavam para um final feliz. Queria estar com ele nesse instante. Retribuiu o beijo, separando os lábios e usando um pouco da língua, intensificando lentamente, instigando-o a dar o próximo passo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Entendeu que poderia continuar, mesmo ainda não achando certo com a irmã daquela forma. Retribuía e intensificava o beijo no mesmo ritmo que ela, enquanto deslizava as mãos firmes pelas costas, até a cintura. Colocou-a de joelhos na cama, deixando as pernas entre as dela. Deixaria a irmã controlar e dizer o que fariam depois, não queria machuca-la mais.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****icou de frente para o irmão, de joelhos, tendo as pernas abertas sobre o colo dele. Sentou-se mais uma vez, agora de forma muito mais estratégica, enquanto segurava o rosto dele com as duas mãos e tornava a beijar. Queria senti-lo a todo o momento e esquecer as coisas ruins ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou a irmã e esperou que voltasse a beijar. Assim que o fez, tornou a mover os lábios sobre os dela. Desceu mais as mãos pela cintura, quadril e pernas, acariciando-a lentamente, até voltar as mãos pelas costas e abraça-la, ao mesmo tempo em que intensificava o beijo. Pretendia esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido, e ajuda-la com isto também. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um gemido baixo, levando-a a morder de leve os lábios do irmão, enquanto sentia os dedos percorrerem seu corpo. Provaria a ele que também sabia como brincar. Aproveitou que estava com um roupão, e apenas essa peça, já que passara o dia todo fazendo exames na ala médica, e afrouxou-o levemente. Deixou que caísse um pouco dos ombros, mas nada muito revelador. Isso certamente o levaria a querer mais ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu com a mordida nos lábios, gostava de saber o que estava provocando na irmã. Sentiu-a se mover e percebeu que tinha afrouxado o roupão. Abriu os olhos brevemente, enquanto a beijava, para ver o que fizera, e só então entendeu que estava sem nada por baixo. Subiu as mãos pelas costas e passou na pele desnuda, depois pela barra do roupão, puxando-o para baixo. Tinha sido provocado, agora queria ir até o fim.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****rendeu a respiração de leve ao sentir as mãos quentes que lhe corriam pelas costas. Ela mesma abriu o nó do roupão, ajudando para que este caísse aos joelhos do irmão, exibindo o que estava por baixo. Ainda que estivessem no escuro quase completo, era possível perceber que ela estava nua. Afastou-se do beijo por um breve momento e olhou para si, mais precisamente para a barriga. Tocou-a de leve, sentindo-a estranhamente vazia sem seu filho. Levou os dedos para a cicatriz no baixo-ventre, tão suave que nem ao menos parecia existir. A marca de que fora tirado à força antes da hora. Todas as notícias dos últimos minutos, agora tão distantes, pareciam se tornar realidade. Não aguentou e as lágrimas tornaram a correr ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou o roupão no colo e voltou com as mãos pelas costas dela, acariciando-a enquanto a beijava. Afastou-se ao mesmo tempo em que ela e desceu os olhos pelo corpo lentamente. Mesmo no escuro conseguia ver bem os belos contornos da irmã. Percebeu as mãos no baixo-ventre e em seguida as lágrimas, não queria vê-la daquela forma novamente. Soltou as mãos das costas e levou para o rosto, limpando-o com cuidado enquanto deixava claro em um sussurro confiante.**

_**-**__ Ele vai voltar. _

**→ Trouxe o rosto dela para perto com as mãos e voltou ao beijo lento, com carinho, intencionando fazê-la esquecer e se prender novamente no momento deles. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****lhou para o irmão enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas, sentindo-se um pouco melhor com as palavras que lhe eram dirigidas. Ele sempre conseguia fazê-la ficar bem. Sorriu, mas não muito, só um pouco em uma tentativa de parecer alegre para agradá-lo. Sendo guiada pelo irmão, tornou a beijá-lo, primeiro de forma tímida, um pouco indisposta em sua tristeza, depois em seu ritmo, com carinho. Lentamente, retornava ao seu momento, o mundo que era só deles. Era como se nenhum mal pudesse atingi-los e somente eles existissem ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Manteve o beijo conforme ela dava espaço, intensificando-o quando sentia que devia. Percebeu que a irmã já estava bem e voltou com as provocações. Deslizou as mãos do rosto para o pescoço, ombros, até tocar os seios com cuidado, acariciando-os brevemente. Voltou a passar os dedos pelo corpo dela, descendo até a cintura para abraçar e puxa-la ainda mais para si. Era a única forma que conhecia de desliga-la da realidade.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuou a beijá-lo, tocando-o no rosto, segurando-o perto, para depois deslizar as mãos pela nuca e ombros dele. Não o deixaria escapar. Ergueu-se nos joelhos, ficando um pouco mais alta que o irmão, com o corpo mais próximo ao dele. O queria próximo para que juntos esquecessem todos os males ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Inclinou a cabeça para cima ao senti-la levantar, não pretendia deixa-la escapar também. Deixou as mãos escorregarem para baixo, conforme ela se apoiava nos joelhos, e a apertou mais forte nas pernas, ao seu modo de carinho. Estavam juntos, com os corpos colados, e assim ficariam sempre. Um seria a força do outro.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eslizou as mãos pelo corpo dele, para o peito, e começou a abrir a roupa. Primeiro a capa, depois os botões da blusa. Tudo bem lentamente, deleitando-se a cada movimento. Queria aproveitar o momento, saborear, sentir o irmão, e como deveriam ficar juntos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou as mãos das pernas e apoiou na cama, facilitando para a irmã abrir suas roupas. Não era comum ver a iniciativa partir dela, ou deixar tudo acontecer tão lentamente, mas estava gostando. Afastou-se do beijo e olhou para as mãos nos botões da camisa, prestando atenção no que fazia, e depois voltou a olha-la nos olhos com carinho, em silêncio, enquanto a esperava dar o próximo passo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão agiu mais. Deixou a roupa aberta, subindo com as mãos para o rosto dele, tornando a beijá-lo, agora com uma ânsia, um desejo muito mais ardente, como se precisasse daqueles lábios para sobreviver. E, de certa forma, precisava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Com a roupa já aberta, moveu os braços e a tirou, empurrando as peças para o chão. Voltou as mãos pelas costas da irmã e retribuiu o beijo com ainda mais vontade, enquanto tirava os sapatos para deitar na cama. Moveu-se por baixo dela e derrubou o roupão que estava sobre os joelhos, abraçando-a mais forte para virar na cama e deita-la nos travesseiros, por baixo dele. Também precisava dela e deixaria isso claro. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****assou as mãos lentamente pelo peito nu à sua frente, sentindo a pele, os músculos. Como gostava daquele corpo. Não esperava quando foi jogada de costas na cama, rindo feliz com a reviravolta. Era de seu agrado esses movimentos repentinos, deixando-a alegre. Mais do que tudo, gostava da forma como ele sempre a subjugava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou a irmã de cima e sorriu ao ouvi-la rir, era bom saber que conseguia deixa-la feliz mesmo nos piores momentos. Soltou-se do abraço e apoiou as mãos na cama, uma de cada lado do corpo e a olhou novamente, como se estivesse observando por algum motivo. Pensou em dizer o quanto a amava, mas não o fez. Eram de agir. Apenas sorriu malicioso e abaixou o rosto no pescoço dela, passando a ponta da língua ali em forma de provocação. Gostava de brincar assim com ela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****otou que ele a observava de cima, de uma forma incomum. Sentiu-se constrangida, chegando a corar um pouco. Não gostava de tanta atenção. Ficou aliviada ao perceber o sorriso malicioso e que se abaixava, ao menos não teria que olhá-lo. Virou o rosto para o lado, esticando o pescoço para lhe dar mais espaço de agir. Sentiu a língua que percorria a pele, soltou um gemido baixinho e retraiu-se, mas não muito. Não deveria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que a irmã não gostava quando era olhada daquela forma, mas era algo que o agradava e que não fazia com frequência. Deslizou a ponta da língua até próximo ao seu ouvido e sussurrou, preocupado em dar continuidade ao que pretendiam fazer. Tinha sido resgatada há algumas horas e passado por uma longa bateria de exames. Não queria machuca-la, por mais que sua vontade fosse passar a noite toda com ela.**

_- Devemos parar, não quero te machucar._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão esperava pelo que ouviu. De início ficou contrariada, e um pouco frustrada, porém, logo em seguida, sorriu. Essa era uma prova do quanto ele se importava com ela, colocando sua saúde acima do prazer. Porém, ele deveria ter se esquecido, para ela o prazer estava sempre acima de sua integridade física, em todos os sentidos. Tocou-o no rosto para que não se movesse e sussurrou, com uma voz macia e sensual, uma única palavra em resposta, enquanto tocava a orelha com os lábios em movimento ─**

- **N**_ão_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Entendeu com aquilo que não deveria parar, então foi assim que fez. Mesmo um pouco preocupado, endireitou-se na cama para poder abrir a roupa. Primeiro o cinto, depois a calça. Abaixou as últimas peças de roupa e moveu as pernas para conseguir tira-las, empurrando para o chão, junto ao roupão dela. Posicionou-se entre as pernas da irmã e a penetrou com calma, seguindo o ritmo que estavam levando com tudo desde o começo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****nvolveu-o com os braços ao redor do pescoço e abriu ainda mais as pernas, preparando-se para receber o membro dentro de si. Soltou um gemido baixo, longo, ao sentir-se ser invadida, fechando os olhos. Era exatamente isso o que queria. Apertou-o ainda mais contra seu corpo. Precisava ficar junto, estar com ele, tê-lo dentro de si, em seu contato máximo, e nunca mais o deixar escapar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou os braços novamente pelas costas da irmã, agora não só para abraçar, mas sim para segura-la junto ao corpo. Apoiou os joelhos na cama e iniciou os movimentos de vai e vem do quadril calmamente. Com o tempo, investia com força, para ir cada vez mais fundo e provocar gemidos nela. Ela o tinha por completo, e a diferença de quando começaram a se encontrar para a forma como estavam agora deixava isso claro.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu ser envolvida pelos braços do irmão, e assim deixou que fosse. Quando ele começou a invadi-a, também deu início a uma respiração falhada, arfante, mas nada além disso, bem junto ao ouvido dele. Queria que ele soubesse a cada movimento o que provocava nela, e guardava sons mais enérgicos para adiante ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu-se mais rápido entre as pernas da irmã conforme ganhava confiança. Pode perceber que não a machucaria tão fácil, e que, se o fizesse, saberia. Abaixou o rosto para perto do dela, encostando-o para ouvir cada som que estava provocando. Era uma das partes que mais gostava.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****rendeu-se ao irmão com força, acompanhando seus movimentos pélvicos ritmados. Com os olhos fechados, podia abstrair, sumir daquele mundo e embarcar em sua própria viagem. Só existiam eles dois, seus corpos, músculos, seus fluidos, e todo este imenso prazer. Soltou mais um gemido, longo e baixo como o anterior. Estava começando a sentir-se quente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou uma das mãos das costas da irmã e levou para a perna, puxando-a mais para cima, para encaixar-se melhor. Investiu com mais força, rápido e violento como gostavam, em movimentos ritmados contra o quadril dela. Estava disposto a mantê-la o máximo de tempo no mundo deles.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****o ter a perna puxada, pôde sentir o membro do irmão penetrá-la ainda mais fundo, obrigando-a a soltar um gritinho alto, de prazer, com tal gesto. Também a força, a forma como ia cada vez mais para dentro dela, tudo isso a estava levando ao delírio ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apertou os dedos na perna dela em retribuição ao ouvi-la gemer, como se fosse uma forma de se controlar e mostrar que seus gemidos tinham efeitos sobre ele. Manteve a forma como fazia, colocando força para ir mais fundo em algumas investidas. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu ainda mais alto ao ter sua perna apertada. Era uma reação em cadeia. Ele a apertava, invadia, ela gemia, gritava, e ele a penetrava ainda mais. Era assim que funcionava, sentindo prazer até seus corpos não resistirem e finalizarem juntos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Mordeu-a no rosto sem força, depois o pescoço, o ombro e voltou para o pescoço, quase que em uma sequencia. Penetrava-a de modo a ir fundo dentro dela, curvando-se para conseguir dar ainda mais prazer. Esse era o seu objetivo ali, não só conseguir o seu prazer, como causar o dela também.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****ritou com prazer ao receber a última mordida, mais forte do que as anteriores. Automaticamente, levou as mãos aos ombros dele e empurrou-o, em um ato defensivo. Tentou fazer com que se distanciasse, usando talvez um pouco mais de força do que deveria, em uma ação brusca ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apoiou as mãos na cama e se levantou sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas não parou o que fazia. Mesmo mais para cima do corpo dela, continuou a mover-se da igualmente. Sabia que não iria surtir tanto efeito, como se estivesse deitado sobre ela, mas continuaria ainda assim. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****irou as mãos do peito dele ao perceber que se afastara, jogando os braços ao lado da cabeça, soltos. De olhos fechados, podia sentir que ele a olhava, por isso seu rosto enrubescia. Não queria mostrar nenhum tipo de resistência, que ele a tomasse como bem entendesse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não conseguiu deixar de olha-la naquela posição. Sabia que não gostava de ser observada, mas estava por cima e não conseguiria desviar os olhos. O rosto, seios, barriga e todos os movimentos que o corpo dela fazia, conforme investia com força. Era bom ver como reagia, isso só o excitava ainda mais.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****ordeu o nó do dedo indicador, retraindo-se, contendo-se para abafar os gemidos e manter um mínimo de decência enquanto era observada. Sabia que ele estava gostando, podia sentir em seus movimentos, porém, o mesmo não se passava com ela ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Puxou a mão que a irmã mordia o dedo e abaixou a cabeça até tocar os lábios com os próprios, para mostrar que não estava mais olhando o corpo. Sabia que ela não ficava confortável nessa situação e também já tinha visto o que gostava. Voltou a movimentar-se com mais força sobre a irmã, intensamente, da forma como faziam sempre.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****endo a mão puxada, entrelaçou os dedos com os dele, sem nem ao menos perceber o que fazia. Sentiu os lábios sobre os próprios e relaxou, aproveitando a oportunidade, assim como a intensificação dos movimentos, para dar uma mordida nada delicada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou a mão dela com os dedos entrelaçados, apoiando-se mais na outra para não machuca-la com o peso. Sentiu os dentes e em seguida a dor, tentou puxar o lábio sem sucesso, mas acabou gostando. Eram de seu agrado tais atitudes, contrárias ao normal dela, então sorriu malicioso com a provocação e investiu rápido, com mais força, retribuindo a mordida. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****om a forte investida, soltou o lábio do irmão para poder gemer mais alto, movida por um fogo interior que a obrigava a procurar por oxigênio para queimar. Apertou as unhas contra a mão dele e, com a mão solta, levou-a para o ombro dele, cravando-as também para segurá-lo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu-se ainda mais forte dentro da irmã ao sentir as unhas na mão e no ombro. Qualquer coisa que o machucasse era como uma grande provocação, o que resultava em mais força e velocidade a cada investida, além da perda fácil de controle com o conjunto de gemidos contínuos. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ovamente a força, as investidas violentas, e os gemidos em resposta. Sabia que ele estava descontrolado. Naquele momento, eles não eram mais Duques ou Cardeais, muito menos irmãos, mas apenas dois animais selvagens, procurando desesperadamente por um prazer tão intenso que preenchesse suas almas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Quando estavam juntos dificilmente eram Duques ou Cardeais, nem irmãos conseguiam ser. Pareciam um casal adolescente, apaixonados, assim como também eram dois adultos que se amavam muito. Soltou a mão da irmã para que pudesse usa-la também, e voltou aos movimentos anteriores, curvado sobre ela. Queria provocar, leva-la ao seu ponto máximo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** forma como ele a estava usando, como a estava invadindo, certamente não havia sido escolhida de forma leviana. Abriu ainda mais as pernas sobre a cama, levantando uma delas para passar sobre as costas do irmão e obter um contato ainda maior. Já com a mão solta, agarrou-se ao braço do irmão e o apertou com força, enviando todas as suas energias ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixá-la-ia fazer o que quisesse com seu corpo, poderia apertar, machucar, era só dela. Invadiu com mais força, quase que brutalmente, a irmã ao sentir as pernas mais afastadas e depois passando por suas costas. Gostava da forma como ela o convidava, parecia provocar para que fosse mais fundo, com força. Só o deixava com vontade de continuar e provoca-la até finalizar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****quilo não era um mero convite, mas uma ordem, um comando de que a dominasse, a possuísse. Queria senti-lo por todo seu corpo, usá-lo, até não conseguir. Inebriada com o prazer, a sensação de poder, nem ao menos conseguia respirar direito. Apenas arfava, tonta, perdida em seu pecado ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Manteve os movimentos sobre a irmã sem colocar mais força. Já estavam parecendo animais, com o corpo praticamente colado, suado pelo esforço sobre o dela. Respirava mais pesado, com dificuldade, tentando manter o controle do que fazia para aguentar, deixando ainda mais intenso para quando acabasse.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****onhecia bem demais o irmão e sabia o que a mudança em sua respiração significava. Ele já estava chegando ao limite, mas isso não era um problema, ela também estava. Os movimentos repetidos, a musculatura estava ficando cansada, ainda que a adrenalina os fizesse operantes. Logo chegariam ao final, felizes e satisfeitos para, de forma trágica, retornarem a um mundo não tão agradável ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou o que fazia com a mesma força, voltando a curvar-se sobre a irmã para provocar ainda mais prazer. Fechou os dedos no lençol da cama e mordeu os lábios para tentar se manter firme e acertar a respiração, mesmo sabendo que não iria aguentar se conter por mais muito tempo daquela forma.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu a perturbação no lençol ao ser puxado e o olhou, observando como os dedos do irmão se retraiam. Cobriu-os com uma mão, tocando-os com carinho para que relaxasse. Não queria vê-lo tenso, preferia que relaxasse e deixasse seguir com o fluxo de seu desejo. Depois, olhou para frente de relance, bem rápido e, ao perceber que o irmão mordia os lábios, sorriu. Com a mão livre, puxou-o para perto e beijou-o com ternura ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou a mão sobre seus dedos e os soltou do lençol, movendo-os por baixo da mão dela para mostrar que já estava mais relaxado. Não esperava pelo beijo, porém gostou. Retribuiu-o da forma que conseguiu, junto aos movimentos do quadril contra o dela, sentindo-a o máximo que podia. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou o ar escapar pesado pelos lábios enquanto sentia o irmão sobre ela. O carinho era bom, dava um sabor diferente ao momento, mas apenas a brutalidade, o abuso de força e de poder a excitavam de verdade e a faziam desejar continuar. Nada estranho vindo de uma pessoa criada de forma tão delicada e que sempre teve tudo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Prendeu o ombro dela com a mão livre, para que pudesse investir com mais força, evitando assim que se movesse. Queria que sentisse tudo o que fazia com ainda mais intensidade. De fato, não tratava a irmã como todos, e esse era o seu diferencial. Sabia que era um dos motivos de estarem juntos. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu mais alto ao ter seus movimentos limitados pelo irmão, podendo senti-lo ainda mais. Essas agressões, a forma como apenas ele a tratava, ainda que possa ter começado como uma Síndrome de Estocolmo, havia evoluído para algo além. Não era um simples mecanismo de defesa, como talvez fora um dia, mas poderia assegurar para si e para ou outros que agora era um sentimento real. Ela aprendera a amá-lo, ou se acostumara a ser amada por ele, de sua forma deturpada, que a fizera se sentir especial. Qualquer que fosse o caminho percorrido, o final era um só. Ela agora o amava mais do que a própria vida ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou o ar mais forte ao ouvi-la gemer e passou uma das mãos pela perna, para levanta-la novamente, encaixando-se para ir fundo com as investidas. Já estava cansado pelos movimentos contínuos. Tinham uma forma única de amar, eram certos, especiais um para o outro. Não diferia dela, a amava mais do que conseguia descrever, daria sua vida pela irmã. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entindo a mão por sua perna, levantou esta também, agora prendendo as duas atrás das costas do irmão, mantendo-se o mais aberta que sua flexibilidade conseguia. Gostava da forma como ele, mesmo cansado mantinha-se forte. Deveria ser seu treinamento militarista, mas isso apenas a atraía ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Gostava da forma como a irmã entendia seus menores movimentos, assim podia dar continuidade ao que fazia. Continuou a investir com vontade, apertando a perna dela algumas vezes, para aliviar a tensão do ato. Abaixou mais o rosto para ficar próximo do dela, gostava de ouvi-la gemer. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****garrou a nuca do irmão, prendendo-o com as unhas perto de seu rosto. Enquanto isso, gemia gradativamente mais alto, cada vez que sentia apertar a perna. Beijava-o na orelha, passando a língua suavemente, numa simulação explícita do ato sexual ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Era provocado com a língua e resultava em movimentos mais firmes sobre ela, instigado a continuar com ainda mais vontade dentro da irmã. Apertava-a com as mãos, puxando contra o corpo, como se quisesse se unir a ela. Já estava bem próximo de seu máximo e deixava claro pela respiração alterada. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão iria demorar mais muito tempo, não conseguiria se conter tanto. Sabia que o irmão estava na mesma situação, mas logo chegariam juntos. Então se manteve provocando, passando seus lábios, língua, dando leves beijos e mordidas. Iria dar prazer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Prendeu a irmã com a mão e o braço e moveu-se mais algumas vezes contra ela, já sem ritmo, cansado. Perdendo o controle do que fazia por completo ao alcançar seu clímax. Continuou os movimentos violentos sobre o corpo, enquanto sentia seu membro pulsar dentro dela, já ofegante. Essa era a prova de que todas as provocações da irmã junto ao ato tinham muito efeito sobre ele.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****ritou, gemendo tão alto quanto as vibrações que irradiavam por todo seu ser no momento máximo de êxtase. Sentindo-se ser invadida pelos líquidos do irmão, sua intimidade esquentava, ardia tanto quanto o inferno para o qual iria após a morte. Estava inebriada com tanto prazer, prendendo-se ao corpo do irmão para não perder nada, cravando suas unhas nele com força e arfando no ouvido, sem ter mais o menor controle de si própria. Ele a comandava por completo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi parando aos poucos de se mover sobre ela enquanto tentava se recuperar, acertar a respiração. Soltou o ombro e depois a mão da perna, acariciando brevemente onde tinha apertado com mais força antes de afasta-la. Apoiou os braços na cama, um a cada lado do corpo dela, e se levantou só um pouco para olha-la. Em seguida, tocou-a nos lábios com os próprios em um beijo calmo e se afastou, mantendo-se em silêncio.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entindo a parada, seguida do súbito carinho, sabia que haviam acabado aquele momento de prazer. Mas isso não significava o fim. Iriam agora para o próximo. Soltou as pernas, colocando os pés sobre o colchão, tudo sem desviar os olhos do irmão, uma vez que ele também a olhava. Retribuiu o beijo, tocando-o no rosto com carinho, depois, assistiu enquanto se afastava, permanecendo deitada, também sem dizer nada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Saiu de cima da irmã, por imaginar que estava pesando, e se deitou ao lado dela na cama, bem próximo. Manteve-se completamente sem ação, por nunca saber o que fazer quando terminavam. Então a tocou nos cabelos, ainda em silêncio, brincando com os cachos loiros entre os dedos, até pensar em algo melhor para fazer ou dizer.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****icou deitada ainda na mesma posição por alguns instantes, até, como sempre fazia, rolar para ficar de lado, voltada para o irmão. Olhou-o com carinho e, ainda que estivesse muito cansada, sorriu. Segurou a mão que acariciava seus cabelos e encostou ao rosto. Estava feliz ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Prestou atenção na irmã ao se virar para ele, aproximando-se ainda mais. Deixou que pegasse sua mão e a acariciou no rosto com cuidado. Depois de um tempo, puxou-a para que se deitasse sobre seu peito, em seguida as cobertas para cima deles, iria cuidar dela agora.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****evidamente acomodada e aninhada no peito do irmão, suspirou cansada. Passou as pontas dos dedos pelo corpo dele, analisando sua pele, cicatrizes de batalhas. Ficou imaginando se um dia seu filho, se homem, seria como o pai, um guerreiro. Estremeceu. Nem ao menos tinha certeza se realmente o encontraria. Mas não podia pensar assim, precisava ter fé. Ele era filho de um soldado, e um soldado também seria ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Gostava dos cabelos dela, então levou a mão para eles novamente, acariciando-os lentamente, enquanto prestava atenção nos dedos femininos que corriam por seu corpo. Desviou o olhar para o teto, pensativo, e depois voltou para ela. Desde a briga na estufa estava incomodado.**

_- Nossa conversa na estufa... Até onde o que me falou era verdade?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****e todas as coisas que imaginara ouvir, esta certamente era a última de suas preocupações naquele momento. Verdade, dissera muitas inverdades naquele dia, nenhuma que tivesse serventia agora, porém, não se arrependia, pois o fizera pelos motivos certos. Tentou desviar o assunto ─**

- **J**_á passou. Nada daquilo importa mais_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não insistiu, mas também não iria esquecer tão cedo e provavelmente voltariam a falar sobre isso. Ajeitou-se na cama e ao corpo dela, passou a mão livre por cima da que estava sobre seu peito e a acariciou brevemente. Não iria brigar com ela agora por isso.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****uspirou. Sabia que ele não tinha culpa, era por causa dela que agora tantas dúvidas o corroíam por dentro. Ainda que tivesse no momento mais no que pensar, sabia que devia a ele as respostas. Como nada podia fazer, respirou fundo e disse ─**

- **O**_ que exatamente quer saber?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Quem não esperava continuar o assunto agora era ele. Sabia que não era a melhor hora pra falar sobre, mas ao menos seria uma forma de distraí-la com algo que não o problema com o filho. Continuou a acariciar a mão enquanto tentava manter o controle ao lembrar-se do que tinha sido dito. **

_- Quero saber o que era verdade. Desde amar Abel até "m__ater sempre certa est pater numquam"._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **I**_sso..._

◦⊰─ **L****evantou os dedos, brincando com a mão que os acariciava. Fazia-os se entrelaçar, deslizar, ligando ocasionalmente as pontas de mãos tão diferentes, a dela, delicada e macia, a dele, grande e áspera. Porém, se desejavam demais para se importar com esses detalhes. Fez um ruído de desagrado ao ouvir a expressão em latim, não gostava dela. Porém, agora que começara, responderia tudo ─**

- **N**_ão amo, nem tive qualquer tipo de relação com Abel, ou com outro homem, em toda minha vida_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Acabou brincando com os dedos dela também, da mesma forma, enquanto ouvia e prestava atenção na resposta. Por mais que já soubesse de tudo o que ela estava falando, algo o obrigava a perguntar, queria ouvir dela. Tinha a sensação de que só assim teria certeza.**

_**-**__ Não devia ter mentido assim._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****uviu ser repreendida, ainda que discordasse do cabimento de tal sermão. Tentava entender o lado dele, afinal, ele era o pai da criança, cuja paternidade fora contestada, além da fidelidade da mulher. Isso era bastante, tinha que admitir ─**

- **N**_ão o fiz por querer_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostava muito desse tipo de conversa, e já entendera que ela tinha feito aquilo de propósito, para cuidar do filho e não correr riscos de quebrar o acordo com Abel. Mas mesmo assim iria provocar, além de estar curioso pela resposta.**

_**- **__Gostaria de saber como seria se tivesse sido ao contrário._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****le já estava começando a ser cruel. Sabia dos motivos dela e ainda assim a provocava. Parou os carinhos com a mão, colocando-a sobre a própria perna. Sem mover-se mais, perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida ─**

- **C**_omo assim?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Percebeu o afastar das mãos e não fez nada. Sabia que a irmã não era boba, tinha certeza que ela havia entendido, mas, se era esta a vontade dela, deixaria bem claro o que quis dizer, para que respondesse como achava melhor. **

_- E se eu estivesse para me casar com alguém que já gostei, e deixasse bem claro que poderia voltar a amá-la? Dizer que estava esperando um filho meu. Como você iria reagir?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ra uma pergunta difícil, cuja resposta certamente era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Ela sabia como agir, conhecia o protocolo, ela mesma o criara. Porém, na hora, com os sentimentos à flor da pele, somente Deus saberia do que era capaz. Por isso deu a resposta programada, a correta, à qual ela, de fato, tentaria ao máximo seguir, caso esse dia chegasse ─**

- **N**_ão interessa. Eu faria o melhor para te proteger, nem que isso significasse sair de sua vida_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu de canto ao ouvir a resposta, sabia que viria algo programado desse tipo, mas duvidava que iria conseguir de fato qualquer coisa parecida. Já tinha visto a irmã descontrolada por menos. Moveu-se e deitou-a de costas na cama novamente, com parte do corpo por cima dela. Abaixou-se, como se fosse beija-la, mas não o fez. Olhou bem de perto, nos olhos, e sussurrou, desafiando.**

_- Eu duvido que iria manter a calma. Não fomos feitos para ficar longe um do outro._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão, não fomos _

◦⊰─ **C****om o corpo virado, ainda sem entender as pretensões do irmão, olhou-o diretamente também, respondendo ao comentário. Nunca mais iriam ficar longe, porém, se fosse preciso, apenas o futuro saberia a resposta. Decidiu também desafia-lo com o dever ─**

- **M**_as teria, não é mesmo? _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Parou para pensar por um tempo se teria. Não seria capaz de deixa-la para ficar com outra, mesmo que esse fosse seu destino. Abriria mão do que precisasse para que ela fosse só dele, assim como ele só dela. Não se importava com as regras, muito menos se tivesse que deixa-la para cumprir alguma.**

_- Talvez fosse para longe, mas não iria casar. Disse que só iria para o altar se fosse com você._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****orriu com o comentário lisonjeiro. Eram palavras assim que a deixavam feliz e a faziam se apaixonar cada vez mais. Levou novamente a mão para cima do peito dele e a pousou ali, sentindo a respiração. Ainda que isso a alegrasse, por um lado, a entristecia. Se ele abandonasse tudo por ela, teria ela coragem para fazer o mesmo? Era algo que não sabia e nem ao menos gostava de pensar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Preferiu não perguntar se ela deixaria tudo por ele, tinha medo da resposta e, independente de qual fosse, não queria que existisse a possibilidade de fugirem dali. Deitou-se novamente na cama, mais feliz por ter tirado o peso da consciência. Puxou-a e voltando a acariciar a mão dela sobre o peito. Agora sim poderia dormir tranquilo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****assariam o resto da noite juntos, como o casal que de fato eram. O amor que os unia era tanto que a assustava, por vezes. Temia que esse mesmo amor pudesse nublar o seu juízo. Porém, não queria pensar em tais coisas, então se concentrou em suas conquistas, em seu homem, e no seu lindo bebê que, muito em breve, lhe seria trazido de volta ─**

**N.A.: **Tadinha de Cath... Nada! xDDD Mas eu tive bons motivos para fazer tudo isso. Ao menos ela fugiu do casamento. E Francesco é tãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao fofinho! *_* E tudo termina em sexo, para a felicidade geral. Começo a achar que Cath é meio ninfo... E, ao final, eles precisavam tirar as questões de paternidade a limpo. Mas escrevam o que digo: Ela ficaria muito mais louca do que ele se fosse com ela. Às respostas: Sim, a Rozen agora faz recepções de casamentos by Cain! \o/ E Cath não ficou doente pelo irmão, ela se apaixonou. Você gosta de ver todo mundo sofrer... -.- Obrigada a todos!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**O Filho**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Abel não descansou desde o sequestro de sua chefa, a Cardeal Catherina Sforza, durante o que deveria ter sido seu casamento. Passou os dias que sucederam procurando por pistas do paradeiro da Duquesa e, ao receber a notícia do setor de Inteligência do Vaticano de que haviam encontrado a Cardeal, mas sem a criança, seu foco mudou. Passou a procurar pelo bebê, até que o inesperado aconteceu. Em sua busca, deparou-se em mais um confronto com a Rosenkreuz Orden, mais precisamente com Isaak, o Panzer Magier. Este revelou não só estar com a criança, como o objetivo da Ordem com a mesma. Depois de uma inevitável batalha, Abel escapou levando o bebê de volta para o Vaticano, para a mãe. Sabia o que deveria fazer agora, mas não como iria contar as trágicas notícias à uma pessoa que queria tão bem. ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **J**_á faz quase uma semana... _

◦⊰─ **N****ão havia um dia em que Catherina não pensasse em como andava a busca de Abel por seu filho. Sempre perguntava à Irmã Kate se tinha notícias, e a resposta todas as vezes era a mesma. Iria enlouquecer a qualquer momento. Não trabalhava direito, não comia, ficava apenas em sua sala, andando de um lado para o outro, inquieta, aguardando como uma mãe desesperada ─**

- **U**_ma semana que fui sequestrada e nenhuma notícia de Abel_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava começando a ficar irritado com a demora de Abel. Por mais que tentasse se manter forte, era o pai da criança. Já tinha passado do estado de preocupação. Sentado em uma das cadeiras, ficou observando a irmã andar de um lado para o outro, como se tentasse se distrair com qualquer coisa para não ficar louco. **

_- Só podemos esperar, mas se está demorando tanto, deve ter encontrado algo._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Chegando no Vaticano, foi imediatamente à sala de Catherina. Sabia que era um assunto delicado demais para tratar com outra pessoa. Bateu na porta e aguardou. ▬ ┼

- Cardeal Sforza, peço permissão para entrar

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****obressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz do subordinado. A essa altura, nem esperava mais que ele fosse aparecer tão cedo. O medo e a excitação percorreram seu corpo como uma descarga elétrica, doente com a dúvida e uma possível resposta negativa. Apoiou-se com uma das mãos sobre a mesa e respirou fundo antes de responder ─**

- **E**_ntre _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou-se de um salto da cadeira em que estava, e foi para a porta. Não se lembrava de ter ficado tão feliz por Abel chegar à sala. Abriu a porta rapidamente, confiante que a criança estivesse junto dele e que tudo teria dado certo, não tendo passado de um susto. **

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Entrou rapidamente. Com a expressão séria, trazia um embrulho pequeno nos braços, envolto em sua capa de Padre. Passou direto por Francesco e parou junto a Catherina. Não disse nada, apenas afrouxou os panos e exibiu o conteúdo. ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão conseguiu dizer nada, apenas chorar. Estendeu as mãos trêmulas e segurou a criança que Abel lhe entregava. Tão pequena, frágil e rosada, que teve medo ao envolvê-lo em um abraço. Um recém-nascido, não devia ter mais do que dias, porém, inteiramente formado, mais do que um feto de cinco meses. No entanto, se Abel lhe mostrava este, era seu filho, não duvidaria. Olhou para o servo e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda chorando, incapaz sequer de agradecer com palavras ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Fechou a porta da sala assim que Abel passou, e esperou para ver a reação da irmã. Quando ela pegou a criança, respirou aliviado e sorriu meio bobo ao vê-lo nos braços dela. Andou pela sala e aproximou-se mais de Catherina para olha-lo, ainda sem acreditar muito bem que era seu filho ali. Voltou-se para Abel e estendeu a mão em forma de agradecimento por ter retornado, procurado por toda a semana sem parar. Não eram os melhores amigos, mas Abel tinha feito algo de grande importância pra ele. **

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Sorriu para a chefa, derretido de vê-la chorar. Ela merecia essa felicidade. Voltou a ficar sério ao constatar surpreso que Francesco o oferecia uma trégua. Estendeu a mão de volta, mas nem por isso seriam amigos. ▬ ┼

- Não quero atrapalhar o momento, mas tenho coisas importantes para dizer. Ele estava com a Rosenkreuz Orden

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oi como ser trazida com um brusco puxão para a realidade. Em um minuto, Abel lhe dava a melhor notícia de sua vida, fazendo-a esquecer os terríveis acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Logo em seguida, lhe dizia atrocidades. Olhou-o preocupada, não conseguia entender os motivos da organização para querer o seu filho ─**

- **R**_osenkreuz? Mas o que eles poderiam querer com uma criança?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou a mão de Abel e voltou a prestar atenção no filho, até ouvir sobre com quem ele tinha sido encontrado. Preocupou-se, também queria saber o que estava acontecendo para capturarem uma criança assim, sem motivos. Como a irmã já tinha feito o questionamento que pretendia fazer, esperou pela resposta em silêncio.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Respirou fundo e olhou para Francesco. Não lhe agradava dizer nada disso diante de alguém que não era da AX, em especial uma pessoa que sempre estava atrapalhando seu setor. Porém, não havia outro jeito e teria que dizer a verdade. ▬ ┼

- Houve um motivo para você ter sido sequestrada, Catherina. Eles queriam a criança. Eles sabem que se trata do filho de dois irmãos, Cardeais, e exatamente por isso o escolheram. Precisavam de alguém nascido dos piores dos pecados. Ele foi arrancado de dentro de você usando magia, e apenas por magia nem você nem ele morreu. Eles usaram tecnologia há muito perdida e poderes obscuros sobre a criança. Os Contra Mundi desenvolveram uma nanomachine ainda mais poderosa que a Kresnik, sendo capaz de aderir a cem por cento o hospedeiro sem causar nenhum dano. Seu filho teve injetada a versão final. A nanomachine já está completamente fundida em seu corpo, não há mais nada a ser feito. Não sei que tipo de efeitos isso pode ter, mas... Ele não é mais humano. É um Kudlak, mais um vampiro sugador de vampiros

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****s informações eram muitas e rápidas demais, não dando o devido tempo para a Cardeal assimilar. Olhou para Abel aterrorizada, então para a criança que dormia tão calma e pacífica em suas mãos. Tornou a voltar os olhos para o servo, não poderia acreditar em tamanha atrocidade. Andou lentamente para trás, erguendo os braços e apertando ainda mais a criança contra o peito, em postura defensiva. O protegeria de qualquer forma, era seu filho. Sussurrou, aumentando gradativamente seu tom de voz até gritar ─**

- **N**_ão... É mentira, só pode ser mentira!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tentou prestar atenção e entender toda a informação que Abel despejava sobre eles. Não conhecia nada do que tinha sido citado, então não sabia até onde deveria se assustar. Preocupou-se em saber que o relacionamento dos dois tinha sido descoberto e pior foi ouvir que seu filho era um vampiro. Moveu os olhos para a criança, depois para Abel e por fim para a irmã que se afastava. Ficou sem reação. Logo seu filho, um vampiro. Este era seu castigo.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Entristecido, aproximou-se lentamente da chefa. ▬ ┼

- Catherina, por favor. É tudo verdade, você sabe que não mentiria

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****otando a aproximação de Abel, recuou ainda mais, virando o corpo para usá-lo de escudo, com se estivesse a se defender de um possível ataque iminente. Não conseguia conceber a ideia que lhe trazia. Já amava demais o filho, não o deixaria por nada ─**

- **N**_ão importa. Ele é meu filho. Eu vou amá-lo do mesmo jeito, não importa o que tenham feito com ele. Ele é inocente_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Viu que a irmã estava se defendendo de Abel, parecia meio fora do normal. Aproximou-se, tocou o braço dela com cuidado e posicionou-se a frente da criança, para mostrar que nada iria acontecer. Ninguém mais iria levar seu filho. Continuou em silêncio, ainda estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido para ser um vampiro, não conseguia acreditar e nem queria. Só acreditaria vendo.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Não seria sensato se aproximar mais ou teria que enfrentar Francesco. Tentou falar uma última vez. ▬ ┼

- Catherina, tenha certeza do que está fazendo

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **O**_brigada por seus serviços, Kresnik_

◦⊰─ **F****alou com frieza, sem se mover. Assumira a postura de Cardeal, Duquesa e Chefa naquele momento. Esta era sua vontade, sua ordem, e deveria ser obedecida sem contestações. Ela sabia o que fazia, e certamente não se arrependeria. Continuou ─**

- **O**_ casamento está oficialmente cancelado. Agora saia da minha sala_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou a frente deles e assim se manteria até Abel sair. Ouviu as palavras duras da irmã e até estranhou, já fazia tempo que ela não tratava alguém assim, além dele. Mas, estava feliz por ter deixado claro que não teria casamento e por poder conhecer seu filho, mesmo que vindo com notícias tão trágicas. **

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Não havia mais o que ser dito. Fez uma breve reverência e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****uviu a porta bater e pode acalmar-se um pouco. Ainda estava alterada, eufórica com as notícias, assustada, porém não podia mais hesitar. Agora tinha um filho, e deveria pensar nele apenas. Voltou-se para o irmão com um olhar severo e, com igual voz, se pronunciou ─**

- **Q**_uanto a você? Ficou calado o tempo todo. O que vai fazer?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Depois que a porta se fechou, virou-se para a irmã, voltando a olhar a criança que dormia tranquilamente no colo dela. Não gostou da forma como foi tratado, não tinha culpa, nem motivos para que ela usasse esse tom de voz.**

_- Não há o que fazer, é meu filho._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **V**_ocê ouviu bem?_

◦⊰─ **P****erguntou, afastando-se também dele, dando grandes passos para trás. Estava em um momento difícil, no qual não poderia confiar em qualquer pessoa, o que incluía seu irmão. Conhecia bem o ódio que ele sentia pelos vampiros, como os matava sempre, essa era a origem das brigas no Conselho dos Cardeais. Permanecia defensiva ─**

- **E**_le é um vampiro, uma das criaturas que você tanto despreza, mais um dos que você mata indistintamente. Vai aceitá-lo assim mesmo?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_**-**__ Qual sua dificuldade em entender o que falo, Catherina?_

**→ Não gostou de ver a irmã desconfiar daquela forma, afastando-se com a criança, por medo que fizesse algo, então respondeu estupidamente. Sempre deixou muito claro seu ódio por vampiros, mas agora era de seu filho que estavam falando. Não iria fazer nada para machuca-lo, ao contrário, só o orotegeria de tudo e todos. Repetiu.**

_- É meu filho._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda que ele houvesse sido exageradamente estúpido, estava certo. Quando se trata do próprio filho, as pessoas tendem a mudar de opinião facilmente. Soltou um suspiro. Estava cansada, e muito, de seu futuro nunca tomar o rumo por ela escolhido. E agora isso. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras defronte à mesa e fechou os olhos. Não merecia o que estava passando, e certamente seu filho também não ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Permaneceu observando a irmã até que fosse sentar. Também não ficava nem um pouco feliz com o que estava acontecendo. Era um grande castigo, mas iriam superar de alguma forma. Andou pela sala até parar à frente dela. Abaixou-se e passou um dos dedos pelo rosto do filho, parando para prestar mais atenção nele só agora. Queria se esquecer, de alguma maneira, do que estava acontecendo. Passou a mão livre pela perna da irmã em forma de carinho, para que ela tentasse ficar bem. Agora tinham um filho.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****lhou para o irmão ali, à sua frente, tão doce e carinhoso. Mal começara e ele já estava sendo um pai perfeito. Só então se dera conta de que monopolizara inteiramente a criança. Estendeu então aquele embrulho cor-de-rosa que dormia profundamente. Era hora de dar a vez dele de carregar o filho ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Levantou-se e demorou um pouco para pegar a criança, calculando como deveria fazer, estava com medo de machucar. Segurou-o com cuidado nos braços, meio sem jeito por não estar acostumado. Olhou-o, agora sim sorrindo bem bobo, tão entretido em conhecer o filho que nem tentou esconder. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **V****er toda esta cena, o irmão carregando o filho e, mesmo sendo um soldado tão bruto, parecendo bobo, isso fazia valer qualquer sacrifício. Sorriu, muitíssimo agradecida por ter um filho saudável e um homem tão bom em sua vida. Encostou-se novamente na cadeira e ficou observando, encantada. Esperava que todos os dias agora fossem assim, que a nanomachine nunca se manifestasse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Encostou-se à mesa, na frente da irmã e continuou olhando, passando as pontas dos dedos pelos finos cabelos do filho, acariciando-o com cuidado. Não tinha se imaginado como pai ainda. Depois de passar um bom tempo brincando, perguntou, mais baixo para que não acordasse. **

_- E o que vai dizer ao nosso irmão?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****sta era uma pergunta sobre a qual já havia refletido bastante. Finalmente, depois de muito pensar, encontrara uma forma de permanecer com a criança e manter as aparências sobre a concepção. Não precisaria casar nunca mais, se seus planos dessem certo. Respondeu satisfeita ─**

- **E**_le é um órfão, foi resgatado por um dos Padres enquanto viajava. Eu me apiedei e o adotei como filho. Dessa forma tudo se explica e não preciso mais me casar_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi respondido mais rápido do que esperava, e com um ótimo plano. A irmã tinha encontrado uma forma simples de resolver vários grandes problemas. Afastou-se da mesa e levou o filho novamente para ela, entregando-o com todo o cuidado, para não acordar ou machucar, ainda não tivesse muito jeito. **

_- Foi uma boa ideia. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **É**_ o que dá pra fazer, devido ás circunstâncias_

◦⊰─ **P****egou seu pequeno embrulho no colo, porém, devido ao excesso de movimentação e à inexperiência dos pais, a criança acordou. Rolou os olhos grandes e escuros, típicos de criança, pelo local, parecendo curioso. Porém, logo a calmaria passou e começou a chorar, gritando a plenos pulmões. Catherina não fazia ideia do que deveria fazer, seus olhos indo do filho para o irmão, tentando pensar em uma resposta, enquanto balançava o bebê nos braços e rezava para que se acalmasse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Andou para trás da cadeira dela, olhando agora a criança por cima, acordada. Ficou igualmente sem reação ao ouvir o choro, se ela não sabia o que fazer, não era ele quem iria conseguir ajudar. Pensou em chamar a atenção, batendo com o dedo na mãozinha, para depois segurar e brincar, já pensando em uma segunda solução.**

_**- **__Deve estar com fome._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ra a resposta mais óbvia. A criança devia estar sem comer desde que fora resgatada, isso se foi alimentada em seu cativeiro. Seguiu o protocolo. Colocou a criança sobre as pernas, bem equilibrada para não cair. Abriu o espartilho e o retirou sozinha, já possuía alguma prática nisso. Depois, o vestido, abaixando uma das mangas para ter maior mobilidade. Por fim o sutiã. Pegou o filho mais uma vez e o encostou no seio com uma mão, enquanto com a outra segurava o bico para ajudá-lo a beber. Não demorou muito e a criança calou-se, chupando avidamente o líquido. Catherina sorriu aliviada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou olhando tudo de cima, prestando atenção em todos os movimentos da irmã. Ela seria uma mãe perfeita. Puxou a mão para cima assim que a criança ficou em silêncio e continuou observando por um tempo. Nesse intervalo, percebeu que não tiveram tempo de escolher os nomes e, já que a criança estava ocupada, poderiam fazer agora. **

_**- **__Não escolhemos o nome ainda._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **É**_ verdade _

◦⊰─ **D****eu-se conta do fato. Sabia o motivo de ainda não terem decido, não queria se apegar à ideia de um nome, personificar o feto para depois acontecer um incidente, como da vez anterior. Então não escolhera um nome. Porém, agora estavam fora de perigo. Era a hora ─**

- **A**_lguma sugestão?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pensou em alguns nomes enquanto olhava a criança, mas nada que achasse bom o bastante para comentar. Sabia que não tinha facilidade com isso. Se não havia se imaginado como pai, não teria pensado em nomes. Então deixaria que ela escolhesse dessa vez, ou desse alguma lista para opinar. **

_- É melhor escolher, gostei dos nomes que tinha dito da outra vez. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **A**_queles não servem mais _

◦⊰─ **N****ão queria dizer, mas, os nomes de sua lista anterior, de alguma forma, haviam se atrelado à seu falecido filho. Seria incapaz de utilizá-los, sequer opinar. Estava sem ideias, deixaria para ele desta vez ─**

- **S**_ua vez_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou mais um tempo encarando o embrulho nos braços dela, pensando em um bom nome para seu filho. Não gostava muito quando a irmã o fazia escolher assim, mas, em um estalo, deu a primeira opção. **

_- Flavius._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **É**_ um nome bonito _

◦⊰─ **N****ão estava disposta a pensar muito, então aceitou a primeira opção. Faltava o sobrenome, algo para o acompanhar, já que não poderia herdar o dos pais ─**

- **F**_lávius Justinus_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Flávius Justinus._

**→ Repetiu o nome do filho enquanto o olhava se alimentar. Tinha gostado até mais do que os primeiros escolhidos e, dessa vez, nem tinham brigado para isso acontecer. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****orriu, satisfeita em terem pacificado a escolha. Terminou de amamentar e tirou a criança de seu seio. Fechou as roupas e segurou o bebê junto ao ombro, balançando-o suavemente para que arrotasse. Mesmo que não conhecesse na prática como cuidar, sabia a teoria. Depois, se voltou para o irmão ─**

- **M**_elhor levá-lo para meu quarto e providenciar um berço_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Voltou a olhar para a irmã, assim que ela começou a conversar. Ainda estava meio encantado com o filho e a forma como ela estava cuidando dele, era tudo muito novo em pouco tempo. **

_- Podemos mandar alguém levar até seu quarto, mas não é melhor explicar a situação antes?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ão. Deixarei o berço a encargo de Abel, ainda hoje deve estar pronto_

◦⊰─ **D****ar explicações demoraria e lhes custaria um tempo que não tinham. Era mais simples aparecer com a criança e deixar as perguntas fluírem. Jamais chegariam nem perto da verdade, não havia motivos para tanto. Levantou-se da cadeira e se encaminhou em direção à porta. Deveria, mesmo assim tomar medidas de segurança, por precaução ─**

- **A**_té lá, fique longe do meu quarto_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu malicioso com o aviso, era claro que não iria cumpri-lo de forma alguma. Ainda precisavam comemorar pela chegada do bebê. Disfarçou os pensamentos e respondeu como se fosse aceitar, parecendo até ter ficado irritado com a ordem.**

_- Como quiser._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****orriu de volta para o irmão, fingindo que acreditava em sua passividade. Sabia que ele não iria cumprir com seu pedido, porém, não custava nada tentar. Deixou a sala e foi em direção ao quarto, acompanhada do Padre Tress, enquanto dava instruções para ir fazer compras com Abel e Esther e voltar com todo tipo de coisa necessária para bebês. Estava decidida a transformar seu quarto em um berçário, ao menos enquanto o filho fosse tão pequeno. Mandou o Padre embora, para cumprir a tarefa, e entrou em seu cômodo com a criança. Deitou-se com ele na cama e ficou fazendo carinho, assistindo-o adormecer, tão frágil e indefeso, impossível de ser um vampiro. Acabou dormindo também, abraçando-o com carinho, feliz por estarem novamente juntos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Agora que tudo estava da forma que deveria, poderia trabalhar tranquilamente. Foi para sua sala, tentar colocar o trabalho em dia, e por lá ficou até anoitecer. Já cansado, se levantou e seguiu pelos corredores. A irmã tinha o proibido de ir até o quarto, não de ir até o banho. Chamou um dos empregados e pediu para que preparasse a banheira, na casa de banho, depois rumou para o quarto dela, para avisar. Achou estranho o Padre Tress não estar na porta, então entrou, tentando não fazer muito barulho, caso o filho estivesse dormindo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O**** quarto estava uma bagunça. No chão havia várias sacolas de compras, de um lado. Do outro, os Padres Tress e Abel tentavam, sem muito sucesso, montar um berço. Sobre a cama, estava Catherina, sentada ao lado do filho, observando e dando ordens aos dois subordinados. Também sobre a cama, estavam sentadas Esther, Noelle, ficando o holograma de Kate Scott em pé. As três observavam e brincavam com o bebê, fazendo-o rir. Pareciam até uma família, uma família grande e feliz ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ao entrar, passou os olhos pela bagunça do quarto, depois por todos que estavam presentes, não esperava encontrar tantas pessoas ali. Lançou um olhar significativo para Abel, ele não deveria estar no quarto de sua irmã, mesmo que com tanta gente e ajudando. Parou os olhos no filho brincando, depois para a irmã, avisando, da antiga forma áspera, como sempre falava com ela, para que ninguém desconfiasse dos dois. **

_- Seu banho está pronto._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****lhou para a porta, alguns instantes depois de ter sido aberta e sorriu, porém, logo se lembrou de manter a postura. Seu rosto endureceu, como era devido fazer em público. Não gostava dessas mentiras, mas era algo necessário à sua sobrevivência. Ouviu o que tinha a dizer e ficou confusa. O irmão nunca se sujeitaria a servir, a preparar seu banho, nem a vir entregar mensagens, não enquanto Cardeal di Medici. Devia haver alguma coisa por trás disso. Levantou-se da cama e foi até ele, provocando-o com as palavras ─**

- **N**_ão lembro de ter ordenado que me fosse preparado_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **De fato, não se sujeitaria a isso, mas ele sabia o porquê de estar fazendo, desconfiando até que ela também compreendesse o que pretendia. Esperou a irmã se aproximar e continuou sério, como se ainda estivesse irritado, após ter sido proibido de ir vê-la no quarto. **

_- O recado está dado._

**→ E, sem dar chance de resposta, afastou-se da porta e foi em direção a seu quarto. Queria que ela tivesse certeza de que ele não estaria lá.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****orriu, satisfeita por tê-lo deixado irritado. Era claro que sabia do que aquilo se tratava, restando provado pela forma como ele reagira. Esperou que saísse para ordenar aos seus subordinados que dessem continuidade ao serviço, e às freiras que cuidassem de seu filho. Deixou a sala e foi para a casa de banho das mulheres, reservada apenas aos Cardeais, ou seja ela. Estava curiosa pelo que o irmão estaria tramando ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Mudou de caminho antes de chegar ao quarto, agora com outro destino: a casa de banho das mulheres. Fez o percurso mais longo, mas, mesmo assim, chegou antes da irmã. Olhou, para ver se não tinha sido seguido, e entrou na sala, esperando não ter mais ninguém ali. Encostou-se ao lado da porta, de uma forma que ela não o visse quando passasse, e esperou. Iria brincar com ela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ntrou na casa de banho, fechando a porta ao passar. Primeiro foi até o vestíbulo, tirou toda a roupa de Cardeal, cada uma das peças, e colocou um roupão fofo de toalha. Voltou para a câmara principal, sentindo o cheiro das essências na água quente junto com o vapor. Andou lentamente entre a névoa e foi descendo os degraus da gigantesca banheira, enquanto tirava o roupão e o jogava para longe. Imersa até os joelhos, sentou-se bem no meio da piscina e fechou os olhos. Agora era um momento para relaxar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ficou olhando de onde estava à irmã tirar a roupa, caminhar pela sala e entrar na banheira. Sentia-se petrificado, como se nunca a tivesse visto nua, ou estivesse fazendo algo completamente errado, mas muito bom. Depois de um tempo, começou a tirar as próprias roupas, com muita calma e sem fazer barulho algum, demorando propositalmente para que ela achasse que ele não iria encontra-la ali.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ermaneceu na água, muito quieta. Perguntava-se como estaria seu filho, porém, ficava mais tranquila ao lembrar que o deixara com as freiras. Pensava também no motivo para o irmão tê-la falado da casa de banho. Imaginava que estivesse tramando algo, mas não sabia ainda exatamente o que. Então apenas esperava, enquanto relaxava na água quente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pegou as roupas e andou pela lateral da banheira sem fazer barulho. Deixou as vestes no chão e entrou junto da irmã na água, por trás. Antes de se aproximar, empurrou um pouco de água para cima dela, para chamar sua atenção e provavelmente deixa-la irritada. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entindo o movimento repentino da água, assustou-se e se virou imediatamente, cobrindo o busto com as mãos para que não tivesse o corpo visto. Só então viu o irmão, diante de si. Irritou-se com a brincadeira de mau gosto e jogou-lhe água também ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Riu com a reação da irmã, era exatamente o que queria. Gostava de vê-la irritada, achava bonitinho. Empurrou mais um tanto de água para cima dela, em retribuição, mas não deu tempo dela jogar de volta. Aproximou-se rápido e a puxou pelos braços contra o próprio corpo, tocando os lábios aos dela ao agarra-la. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda que contrariada, deixou-se levar no beijo. Era gostoso, diferente. Mais uma vez estavam correndo grande risco, o irmão não podia de forma alguma estar ali. Mas este era um dia especial, no qual podiam se dar luxos. Tocou-o no rosto e acariciou, distanciando-se aos poucos na água ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Percebeu que ela estava se afastando e a seguiu, sem deixar que fosse muito longe. Moveu-se na água até conseguir encosta-la na borda da banheira, para não escapar dele, e continuou a beija-la. Sabia que não deveria estar ali e que estavam correndo risco de ser encontrados, principalmente por não ter trancado a porta, mas isso já era algo normal.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****e costas para a borda, foi encurralada pelo irmão. Retribuiu os beijos que recebia com muito carinho e suavidade. Envolveu-o com os braços, puxando-o mais para perto. Gostava de fazer esses charmes, se afastar para obrigá-lo a ir atrás. Era divertido, pois ele sempre a alcançava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Colocou uma mão a cada lado do corpo dela, apoiado na borda, enquanto sentia as mãos da irmã o puxarem para mais perto. Mordeu-a no lábio de leve, voltando ao beijo em seguida, apenas para provocar e deixar claro quais eram suas intensões ali. Estavam fazendo algo diferente, não se lembrava em ter feito na água e, mesmo sem ter começado, já estava gostando.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****cariciou o rosto do irmão novamente, descendo uma das mãos para a nuca, para mantê-lo perto, a outra para o ombro, onde gostava de segurá-lo. Sendo provocada e mordida, fez o mesmo, porém mais forte, sem se importar em deixar algumas marcas. Ele era seu, podia fazer o que quisesse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi com o rosto para mais perto ao sentir o lábio ser mordido. Gostava da força que a irmã usava para provoca-lo, também era bom ver a diferença entre o carinho que recebia no rosto e a mordida. Abaixou-se mais na água e a envolveu com os braços pela cintura, puxando-a para que ficassem com os corpos ainda mais juntos. Queria sentir a irmã por completo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****nvolvida pela cintura, empurrou o corpo contra o do irmão, afastando-se da beirada na banheira. Depois, abriu as pernas e envolveu-o com estas, sentando-se sobre o colo. Não daria início ao ato sexual, não ainda. Só provocaria, da maneira que fazia melhor. Acariciou-o na nuca e suavizou os beijos, para então se distanciar só um pouco e olhá-lo nos olhos. Tinha feito isto para estarem juntos, e o amava por isso ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Acabou sentando no fundo da banheira ao ser empurrado, não estava esperando o movimento dela. Prestou atenção no que fazia e sorriu entre o beijo, enquanto passava as mãos abertas pelas pernas, cintura, até as costas, acariciando-a ali. Também olhou a irmã nos olhos, com carinho, ao se afastar, o dia estava perfeito para eles dois. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** respiração começou a ficar alterada, na medida em que as mãos percorriam seu corpo com movimentos ousados. A cada vez que ele apertava, soltava um gemido baixo, discreto, inspirando e expirando de forma irregular. Cravou as unhas nos ombros do irmão em resposta ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Desceu as mãos firmes até o final das costas, apertando-a mais contra o corpo, movendo o quadril brevemente contra o dela, como no ato sexual, apenas para provocar. Continuou a olha-la, prestando atenção nas reações, a forma como respirava e o apertava com as unhas. Aquilo o deixava louco.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****or um segundo estremeceu ao sentir o quadril, mais precisamente o membro do irmão, encostar-se ao seu corpo. Essa dúvida, do momento exato, a excitava, arrepiando sua pele ao pensar que estavam apenas provocando um ao outro. Abraçou-o novamente, encostando os lábios na orelha, passando-os delicadamente sobre esta, incitando-o a algo mais ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou uma das mãos das costas dela e levou ao próprio membro, segurando-o para que pudesse encaixar com mais facilidade na irmã. Puxou-a mais para cima do colo e o deslizou para dentro dela com calma, soltando o ar com mais força, voltando com a mão para a perna, apertando-a como sempre gostava de fazer.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entindo o membro que a invadia, imediatamente recuou, impulsionando-se com força do chão para nadar. Foi para longe, provocando-o a segui-la. Não ia ser fácil, dessa vez iria brincar o quanto pudesse, aproveitando que estavam na água ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tentou segurar a irmã para que não escapasse, mas acabou escorregando de suas mãos. Ela era rápida quando queria. Foi nadando atrás imediatamente, tentando puxa-la para perto outra vez. A irmã estava se superando nas provocações, mas gostava. Era como no começo, que ela fugia e ele tinha que ir atrás, pega-la a força. Por mais que preferisse os sentimentos de agora, gostava da forma como tudo começou.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****iu ao notar que frustrara as tentativas do irmão. Continuou nadando até uma parte mais profunda da banheira, em que poderia se mover melhor. Era boa dentro d'água e usaria isso para provocá-lo, se ele fosse capaz de pegá-la primeiro ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Seguiu para a parte mais funda atrás dela, tentando encontrar um jeito de prendê-la em um dos cantos da banheira, para continuar o que tinha dado início. Porém, a irmã era mais rápida na água do que poderia imaginar. Nadou para perto, mais rápido, esticando a mão para tentar puxa-la por onde conseguisse segurar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****omo a seguia, mergulhava e nadava mais rapidamente ainda. Ia até as paredes, tomava impulso e seguia por baixo. Sabia que seria difícil para ele pegá-la assim. Depois emergia em outro ponto distante e continuava rindo, debochando de suas capacidades na água ─**

- **O**_ que diriam seus subordinados se soubessem que não consegue nem ao menos acompanhar meus movimentos na água?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Diriam que você tem um belo corpo._

**→ Moveu-se rápido dentro da água, tentando pega-la de qualquer forma, mesmo que fosse quase impossível. Era melhor do que imaginava. Não gostou muito do que ouviu, era uma parte que não costumava aceitar brincadeiras e acabavam o deixando meio descontrolado. Tentou não se importar e apenas brincar com isso, por enquanto, depois daria o troco. Nadou ainda mais rápido em direção a ela, tinha virado uma disputa.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuou a fugir, mergulhando e nadando para outra extremidade. Sabia que estava começando a pegar pesado nas brincadeiras, que logo o irmão ficaria descontrolado e descontaria sua fúria nela. Mas isso não a intimidava, ao contrário, era um incentivo. Parou, emergiu e deu risada mais uma vez ─**

- **O**_ra, então compartilharia meu corpo com eles? Não sabia que gostava dessas práticas_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já estava começando a perder a paciência, então não respondeu. Não gostava da forma como a irmã tinha facilidade para irritar, e usava isso tão bem contra ele. Mergulhou ao mesmo tempo em que ela, para encontra-la no meio do caminho, mas eram tentativas falhas. Se ela queria brincar, assim seria. Prendeu o fôlego e afundou na parte maior da banheira. Poderia não ser tão bom nadando, mas seu perfeito condicionamento físico faria aguentar um bom tempo ali.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercebeu que agora o irmão estava ficando sério de verdade, pois somente assim não a responderia. O levara a um nível de irritação fora do comum. Mergulhou na mesma hora e nadou o mais rápido que conseguia, para fugir. Seu coração batia rapidamente, a adrenalina era forte, mas nada a faria parar até ser pega ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tinha pensado em ficar ali e esperar ela dar conta de que tinha parado, mas não queria desistir. Tinha ficado bravo demais pra isso. Voltou a nadar rápido em direção a ela, dando seu máximo. Agora era uma necessidade mostrar que poderia pega-la. Quando estava próximo, esticou o braço para segura-la na perna e puxa-la para perto sem delicadeza alguma. Ela tinha provocado, teria que aguentar as consequências. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****or mais que suas habilidades de nado fossem muito boas, nada poderia tê-la salvado do que se sucedeu. Sentiu os dedos do irmão se fecharem sobre seu tornozelo com força. Agora era a hora, o momento de experimentar toda a ira que havia provocado ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou a irmã pelo rosto e a puxou para fora da água, olhando-a bem de perto. Sorriu de canto, malicioso, iria puni-la, mesmo não sendo uma coisa ruim para ela, por ter fugido e o provocado por tanto tempo. Soltou o rosto e levou as mãos para os cabelos, segurando-os enquanto se movia pela banheira até a beirada, prendendo-a com o corpo. Respondeu a última brincadeira. **

_- Gosto mais__ dessa prática._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****irada da água com brutalidade, encarou o irmão enquanto segurava-a pelo rosto, agarrada aos pulsos com as unhas para que a soltasse. O sorriso que ele deu era uma provocação clara, ou ainda um sinal do que estava por vir. Tendo os cabelos segurados, tentou soltar-se desesperadamente enquanto era conduzida para a beirada. Foi jogada contra a borda, de frente para o irmão, e logo teve o corpo preso, antes que pudesse tentar fugir. Empurrou-o, tentando afastá-lo com suas mãos, sem sucesso. Ele estava usando muita força. Não estava mais para brincadeiras ─**

- **P**_are com isso, Francesco_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu o braço que estava segurando os cabelos da irmã e a levantou, agora jogando-a na borda da banheira. Deixou-a de costas para ele, com as pernas para dentro da água e parte do corpo deitado para fora. Soltou os cabelos dela e segurou os pulsos, juntando-os em uma mão, para, com a outra, encaixar e forçar a ponta de seu membro mais para cima do que a entrada normal. Antes de começar, iria ver a irmã se debater e tentar fugir. Gostava assim.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **J****ogada de frente sobre a borda da banheira, ainda tentou levantar-se e fugir. Porém, suas tentativas foram facilmente frustradas quando o irmão prendeu-a pelos pulsos, impedindo qualquer chance de defesa. Ela continuava a se debater para tentar fugir, não desistiria assim tão fácil, não era do seu feitio. No entanto, parou subitamente, soltando um gritinho ao sentir a ponta do membro do irmão adentrando em seu corpo, mas não pelo local usual. Então seria esta sua punição. Seu coração batia mais rápido, entrando em desespero, imaginando o que faria para sair dali. Enquanto isso, apenas pedia ─**

- **P**_are, Francesco, por favor_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Apertou os pulsos da irmã com mais força na mão, conforme ela tentava se mover. Tinha sido provocado demais e sua única vontade agora era dar o troco a sua forma. Ela sabia como ganhar com palavras, ele com ações. Ouviu o pedido e abriu um sorriso sádico. Quanto mais desesperada ela estivesse, mais excitado ele ficava. Penetrou a irmã com força, de uma vez, até o final e parou dentro dela, queria ouvi-la gritar, fosse de prazer ou de dor.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****ritou novamente ao sentir-se ser penetrada por inteiro. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso e, como das anteriores, a dor era excruciante. Respirava ofegante, sabia o que viria agora. Porém, não era nada que não fosse capaz de aguentar e até aprender a gostar. Lutou para soltar os pulsos, evitando ao máximo mover o corpo para livrar-se da dor. Poderia maltratá-la o quanto fosse, ela não se deixaria abalar. Debochou dele ─**

- **É**_ o melhor que pode fazer?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Movimentou-se violentamente sobre a irmã ao ouvir as palavras dela, chegando a quase tirar seu membro de dentro do corpo para penetra-la novamente com ainda mais força. Movia o quadril em investidas contínuas e fortes, sem se importar se iria ou não machuca-la daquela forma. Ela o deixava fora de si quando provocava.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****endo invadida com força, nada mais disse, tendo suas palavras substituídas por altos gemidos. A cada movimento, cada vez que avançava dentro dela, seu corpo relaxava mais, empinando-se, posicionando-se melhor e acostumando-se à prática, até começar a sentir prazer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que a irmã iria acabar se acostumando, lembrava bem das outras vezes. Mesmo não sendo o lugar que costumava penetrar, ela conseguia tirar a parcela de prazer. Deslizou a mão livre pelas costas da irmã até chegar nas curvas finais, onde segurou para puxa-la com ainda mais força contra o membro. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entindo ser puxada contra o quadril do irmão, apenas gemeu mais a cada vez que se batiam. Essa não era uma posição que a permitisse respirar direito, o que apenas ajudava a produzir os sons. Porém, ainda que estivesse começando a gostar, fazia parte do jogo tentar fugir, por isso, aproveitava-se do fato de estar presa com os dois pulsos por uma mão só e lutava para escapar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou com mais força os pulsos, tentando fazer com que não escorregasse. Sabia que ela não iria fugir dali se soltasse, mas gostava de segurar, de mostrar que era muito mais forte. Continuou com os movimentos de vai e vem, quase que brutais dentro da irmã. Poderia trata-la do jeito que quisesse, era sua.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A**** força que ele usava em seus pulsos a provocava dor, porém, não era algo exatamente incômodo ou ruim. Ele era forte demais, ela sabia que nunca conseguiria escapar por seus próprios esforços, porém, continuava a tentar. A fazia de boneca, de brinquedo sexual, porém, apenas porque ela, no final das contas, assim o permitia. Era desta forma que gostava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que estava causando dor na irmã por estar usando muita força, mais do que o comum, porém não se importava. Ainda estava irritado pelas provocações, e isso provavelmente só passaria quando finalizasse, então continuaria tendo como objetivo puni-la pelo que fez. Manteve o mesmo ritmo, sem cuidados. Gostava assim.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****inda que doesse, incomodasse, convertia todos estes sentimentos em prazer dentro de sua mente e corpo. Ergueu a cabeça, afastando o rosto do chão e, por um momento parou de gemer apenas para provocá-lo ainda mais ─**

- **F**_raco_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ouviu a provocação e soltou os pulsos dela para então empurrar o rosto contra o chão novamente, curvando-se mais sobre ela, sem se importar com o peso no corpo frágil da irmã. Investiu com mais força, indo mais fundo, sem nem pensar na possibilidade de machuca-la na beirada. A cada nova provocação ficava ainda mais fora de controle, respirando com mais dificuldade. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ovamente gritou, agora sentindo verdadeira dor ao ter o rosto empurrado contra o piso. Podia sentir um leve gosto de sangue na boca, devia ter machucado alguma coisa, porém, não tinha muito tempo para reparar enquanto o irmão a invadia com, se possível, ainda mais violência. Resignou-se a apenas gemer, mas isso seria só por enquanto. O seu prazer crescia com a dor, da mesma forma sua petulância ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não iria parar, mas percebeu o grito diferente da irmã ao empurrar o rosto e afrouxou a mão, deslizando-a para o lado da outra, na curva das costas, ao mesmo tempo em que endireitava o corpo. Por mais que entendesse ter machucado a irmã, não mudou a forma violenta como a invadia, e assim continuaria. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****o instante em que sentiu a mão afrouxar, ergueu o rosto do chão, depois o corpo, ficando apoiada na beirada da banheira pelos cotovelos. Isso permitia respirar melhor entre seus gemidos. Também facilitava para falar e expressar sua revolta ─**

- **C**_achorro!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu satisfeito ao ouvi-la ofender, gostava de saber que o jogo tinha virado e quem estava irritada agora era ela. Segurou e enrolou as mãos nos cabelos, assim que percebeu que a irmã estava levantando, puxando-a com certa força para cima, para que ficasse de pé enquanto a penetrava. Passou a outra mão pela barriga, segurando-a contra o corpo enquanto continuava a se movimentar dentro dela com vontade. Provocou em um sussurro quase desafiador.**

_- Mais alto. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****evou as mãos aos cabelos para segurá-los e evitar a dor, quando foi puxada brutalmente para trás. Ainda que ele a segurasse, a provocação a fez usar os braços livres para acertá-lo e se livrar, tentando interromper a relação. Ela gostava de sexo, porém mais ainda de ganhar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou os cabelos rapidamente para segurar as mãos, prendendo os braços de forma cruzada a frente do corpo, para que não tivesse como escapar dele. Continuou o que fazia, ofegante pelo esforço contínuo que estava mantendo.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****resa e incapaz de fugir, deixou que ele continuasse a violentá-la, fazendo apenas esforço em jogar o corpo mais para a frente, para um melhor posicionamento. Estava ficando cansada, era claro pela sua respiração. Mas resistiria até o final ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afastou a irmã do corpo para que pudesse se curvar ainda mais, puxando-a contra o quadril, fazendo movimentos contrários para que fosse ainda mais fundo. Tocou e afastou mais os pés da irmã com o próprio, para que desse ainda mais espaço, acelerando o que fazia aos poucos, conforme começava a sentir que já estava próximo de finalizar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entia as investidas, a forma como o irmão avançava dentro de seu corpo. Nada mais podia fazer, acabando por ceder inteiramente aos desejos, incapaz de lutar, de brigar. Rendeu-se ao próprio prazer, gemendo, arfando, e aproveitando o que lhe restava ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Nem mesmo com a irmã mais calma, sem resistir tanto, mudou a forma bruta como a violentava. Estava descontando toda sua raiva no ato, agora com movimentos mais rápidos, conseguindo manter o ritmo do quadril, mesmo que com mais velocidade. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****le a invadia com tanta força, tão fundo, que não tinha a menor chance de conseguir escapar. Segurou os próprios ombros, devido à posição, e cravou as unhas para extravasar a energia, enquanto continuava a gemer. A respiração já estava começando a alterar-se, sendo difícil de manter uniforme. Não resistiria mais muito tempo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou a mover-se violentamente sobre ela, sem mudar nada, percebendo que já estava conseguindo fazer a respiração alterar e gemer com mais prazer. Gostava assim, mostrar quem mandava. Sabia que ela iria ceder em algum momento, porém dessa vez demorou bem mais para acontecer.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuou a forçar os braços para que a soltasse, ou melhor, para que pudesse apoiar-se novamente sobre eles na beirada. A posição que estava certamente não era das melhores, porém, ainda assim, a repetição dos movimentos a fazia gemer e arfar, entregando-se ao prazer ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Soltou os braços dela, quando percebeu que a posição não estava mais tão boa e deixou que se apoiasse na borda. Segurou-a com uma mão de cada lado da cintura, para continuar puxando a irmã contra ele e investindo com força, rápido do mesmo jeito. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **V****oltou a ficar curvada, apoiando o peso do corpo na borda da banheira. Era uma posição muito mais confortável, na qual conseguia sentir cada um dos movimentos do irmão, ainda que ele puxasse seus quadris e a invadisse com violência ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu-se mais rápido, perdendo o controle da forma como investia nela. Já estava próximo de seu máximo, denunciando isso pela forma como respirava pesado, já bastante cansado pelo esforço físico, além da brincadeira de nadar pela banheira para pega-la.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****onhecia o irmão e sabia que estava perto de finalizar. Para acompanhá-lo, concentrou-se em seu corpo, em suas sensações, aumentando seu prazer pelo auto-controle. Senti-lo alterado e excitado também era um grande estímulo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou o que fazia até perder o controle da força que usava, da respiração e, por fim, do ritmo. Alcançou o máximo ali, expelindo seus fluidos corporais dentro dela, como já era de costume, sentindo seu membro pulsar com os movimentos que ainda não tinham cessado. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****ritou em seu prazer, ao sentir ser invadida pelos fluidos corporais do irmão, alcançando, quase ao mesmo tempo, o estado máximo de êxtase do ato sexual. Enquanto seus músculos ainda se contraíam, em esforços contínuos, seu corpo se cansava e ia perdendo as forças, fato expressado nos gemidos altos que se reduziam a sons ofegantes ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Foi parando conforme ouvia a irmã reduzir os gemidos. Afastou-se dela e sentou-se novamente no fundo da banheira, encostado na beirada. Respirava rapidamente, cansado por todo o esforço antes e durante o ato sexual. Não olhou para a irmã. Mesmo já não estando mais irritado pelas brincadeiras, tinha dado o troco, permanecendo em silêncio enquanto tentava se acalmar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****baixou-se lentamente, sentindo seus braços cederem sozinhos sob o peso de seu corpo. Sentou-se na banheira, com os braços e a cabeça encostados na borda. Estava muito cansada. De olhos fechados, arfava, tentando recuperar suas forças aos poucos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já mais controlado, virou a cabeça para a irmã, olhando-a mesmo que ainda em silêncio. Passou as costas da mão pelo braço dela, em forma de carinho, depois os dedos. Sabia que tinha passados dos limites, essa era a hora de cuidar dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão se moveu, ainda não estava totalmente recuperada. Ficou ali, ainda debruçada sobre a borda, enquanto sentia os dedos carinhosos que lhe percorriam o braço ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afastou a mão dela quando viu que não teve nenhuma reação e levantou-se da banheira, foi para a parte da escada e saiu. Pegou uma das toalhas e se enxugou para depois enrolar na cintura,**** não ficaria andando nu pela sala. Viu o roupão que a irmã tinha separado e levou até a parte onde ela estava. Tocou-a nos cabelos antes de chama-la.**

_**-**__Catherina?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****briu os olhos e percebeu os movimentos, compreendendo o que o irmão pretendia. Não queria sair da água, estava gostoso, sarando o seu corpo depois de ato de tamanha brutalidade. Só queria ficar ali e descansar enquanto isso lhe fosse permitido entre suas tarefas de mãe. Ergueu um dedo e balançou negativamente em resposta ao roupão que lhe era oferecido, sem levantar o rosto, já nem se lembrando de seu machucado ─**

- **N**_ão_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Entendeu que a irmã não queria sair dali. Deixou o roupão junto com a toalha que estava presa no corpo e voltou para a banheira, para ficar com ela. Puxou-a pelo braço, para que ficasse mais perto dele na água. **

_- Como quiser._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****endo puxada, recostou-se com a cabeça no peito do irmão. A água estava quente, era agradável permanecer ali, como se nada mais existisse no mundo. Finalmente conseguia respirar tranquila, com os olhos fechados, enquanto imaginava estar em Milão, não no Vaticano, longe da Igreja ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sentou-se novamente no fundo da banheira e a abraçou quando viu que tinha se encostado, ao menos ela não estava tão brava com ele. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, acariciando e brincando com eles lentamente. Encarava a água ainda em silêncio, preocupado em ter machucado muito a irmã.**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

- **C**_ausou um bom estrago_

◦⊰─ **C****omentou quase num sussurro. Moveu a cabeça, contra as mãos que a acariciavam para ganhar mais carinho, como um felino, enquanto ajeitava seu corpo contra o do irmão. Só então abriu os olhos, encarando seu reflexo na água, os estragos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deu espaço para a irmã se ajeitar ao corpo e logo voltou com os carinhos. Não tinha entendido muito bem o que ela tinha sussurrado, até também olhar o reflexo do rosto dela na água. Quase entrou em desespero pelo machucado que tinha causado. Puxou o rosto com a mão livre, cuidadosamente, olhando de perto o ferimento, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **M****oveu a cabeça com violência, logo se afastando, nadando na água para sentar em um ponto mais longe. Ficou de costas, não queria que ele tivesse visto. Não era mais do que alguns arranhões entre o canto da boca e o queixo do lado direito, além do lábio partido, de quando a empurrou contra o chão ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Esperou que ela não resolvesse voltar a brincar de nadar pela banheira e foi para perto, abraçando-a por trás e aproveitando para segurar os braços sem força, não queria que se afastasse outra vez. Quando viu que a irmã não iria mais sair, virou o rosto outra vez, com cuidado, e passou o polegar por cima do machucado sem força alguma, em seguida beijou-a ali. Afastou-se pouco e sussurrou.**

_- Eu não queria ter te machucado._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****icou parada, deixando que ele fizesse como queria. Fechou os olhos delicadamente ao receber o beijo, abrindo-os logo em seguida. Disse com um pouco de raiva ─**

- **H**_á dores piores, mas esta aqui foi desnecessária_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abraçou mais a irmã, preocupado com o que tinha feito, pensando em como ela iria explicar ao tanto de gente que estava no quarto. Continuou com o carinho pelo rosto, sem ser no machucado, sentindo-se culpado por ferir a mulher que ama.**

_**-**__Não vai mais acontecer._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **T**_odos dizem isso..._

◦⊰─ **A**** frase saiu quase sem pensar. De fato, realmente é o que as pessoas dizem, o problema é saber em quem se deve acreditar. Catherina confiava no irmão, tinha fé que havia sido um acidente, só não colocaria a mão no fogo para defender as intenções. Havia sido desnecessária a força empregada contra ela, até para os padrões dos dois, além de ofensivo. Agora sua preocupação estava longe de ser as pessoas no quarto, nem ao menos se lembrava delas, só de seu rosto machucado, seu perfeito rosto machucado. Brincou com um humor negro ─**

- **N**_ão vai mais provocar as "dores piores" também?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_**-**__As "dores piores" eu não posso prometer._

**→ Não poderia e nem iria prometer algo assim, pois ele gostava. Parou para pensar na primeira frase da irmã e não conseguiu entender direito o "todos". Soltou-a e afastou-se, indo para a frente dela, desconfiado.**

_**-**__"Todos" dizem isso, Catherina?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **O**_h, não? Achei que sodomia era pecado_

◦⊰─ **P****rovocou-o com uma brincadeira, do tipo embasada em alguma verdade. Sendo enfrentada diretamente, abaixou o rosto, mas foi só num movimento rápido e logo o ergueu. A graça havia passado, ele falava sério, e ela estava ficando preocupada. Respondeu receosa dos efeitos que poderiam advir ─**

- **T**_odos fazem promessas, mas nem todos conseguem lutar contra a própria natureza_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E como sabe que todos fazem promessas se nunca esteve com outro?_

→ **Parou na frente da irmã, olhando-a nos olhos claramente desconfiado. Por um lado, sabia que não precisava prestar esse descrédito à irmã de forma alguma, mas devido à forma que falou, não pode ser diferente. Aproximou-se mais para perguntar.**

_- Alguma vez falhei com uma promessa?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ovamente o irmão agia com ciúme. Sabia que não o devia nada neste departamento, então apenas retribuiu o olhar. Quando se aproximou e falou das promessas, de fato, nunca havia quebrado uma promessa, não até este momento. Chegou mais perto, até encostar o rosto no peito dele. Aquela conversa havia acabado pra ela. Fora só um arranhão acidental, não iria se repetir, ou ela mesma tomaria providências ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Respirou fundo ao ver a irmã se deitar em seu peito, ela sabia muito bem como terminar com uma futura discussão. Envolveu-a com os braços e a aproximou ainda mais do corpo, beijando agora os cabelos que, pela primeira vez, via molhados. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****ocou o peito do irmão com carinho, beijando-o ali mesmo logo em seguida. Gostaria de poder ficar e continuar, mas seu filho precisava da mãe, já tendo passado tempo demais com estranhos. Foi se distanciando aos poucos, olhando nos olhos do irmão enquanto nadava de costas até as escadas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deixou que a irmã se afastasse, pois sabia que o filho já estava há muito tempo sem ela e logo depois foi para a escada também. Esperou a irmã sair da banheira e olhou discretamente, de baixo, enquanto ela saía. Depois foi a vez dele, pegando novamente a toalha do chão para se enxugar e o roupão para ela, entregando-o.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ceitou o roupão que lhe era entregue, enxugando-se neste. Depois, com um sorriso, despediu-se do irmão, rumando para o vestiário. Esperaria até ele sair da casa de banho para chamar as noviças para que a vestissem com roupas limpas ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu para a irmã também e assistiu-a ir para o vestiário. Pegou as próprias roupas e as colocou rapidamente, tentando não parecer ter se molhado. Arrumou o cabelo da forma que conseguia, a capa de Cardeal por cima de tudo e estava pronto. Antes de sair, passou no vestiário, entrou e puxou a irmã pelo roupão, da sua forma bruta, para perto, beijando-a antes de sair. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****stava enxugando os cabelos quando se sentiu ser puxada subitamente e beijada com fervor. Retribuiu o gesto da mesma forma, alegremente. Logo, empurrou o irmão para que saísse dali. Já havia chamado as noviças, não poderiam correr o risco de serem vistos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Riu, ao ser empurrado pela irmã depois do beijo, e a puxou mais duas vezes para beija-la novamente, mesmo já imaginando que as noviças estavam a caminho, até sair da sala. Foi para seu quarto, dando a volta por outro corredor, para não correr o risco de encontrar ninguém ou desconfiarem de onde estivera.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **R****iu, divertindo-se com a insistência do irmão, com a brincadeira perigosa. Pouco depois de ouvir a porta fechar com a saída, as noviças chegaram. Secaram os cabelos, modelaram os perfeitos cachos, perfumaram, vestiram, tudo dentro dos conformes para uma Cardeal. Por fim, lhe puseram maquiagem, mais do que o normal, para esconder o machucado no rosto. Como era de costume, agiram sem fazer uma única pergunta, guardando todos os segredos de sua superior. Quando estava pronta, Catherina voltou para seu quarto, encontrando o berço quase finalizado. Abel e Tress discutiam cobre a colocação de uma determinada peça, Noelle e Kate já haviam retornado à seus afazeres e não mais se encontravam ali, porém Esther permanecia, deitada na cama da Cardeal, usando o próprio corpo para aconchegar a criança, que dormia tranquilamente. Chegava dar pena, e uma pontada de ciúmes, ter que fazê-la sair do lugar, então deixou, indo observar o berço ─**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Ao vê-la se aproximar percebeu algo de estranho no rosto. Aproximou-se e levou imediatamente a mão ao rosto da chefa, passando o dedo polegar delicadamente, tirando a maquiagem e percebendo a marca. Ficou furioso e foi em direção à porta, sem fazer barulho para não acordar o bebê. ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já tinha ido para seu quarto e se secado, estava agora terminando de se trocar. Quando estava pronto, abriu a porta e foi em direção ao quarto da irmã, pensando em alguma desculpa simples para poder ver o filho. Não teria problemas se o Padre Tress ou Abel estivesse, o não poderia ser dito das freiras. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****ez um gesto com a mão e Tress foi imediatamente segurar o Padre Abel, impedindo-o de sair do quarto. Aproximou-se dele lentamente, um olhar rígido, e disse num sussurro para não acordar sua criança ─**

- **N**_ão se meta nisso_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Ainda que mandasse não se meter, sabia que deveria. Não lutou contra o robô, pois não queria fazer barulho. Esperaria que o soltasse para ir atrás de Medici da mesma forma. ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deu dois toques baixos na porta e entrou, pelo silêncio imaginava que a criança estivesse dormindo. Olhou toda a movimentação no quarto da porta e não entendeu muito bem o que estava se passando. Depois para a cama da irmã e viu Esther, então teria que tomar cuidado com o que iriam falar. Perguntou baixo. **

_- O que está acontecendo aqui?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ovo gesto, agora para que o robô largasse o colega. Esperava que ele fosse ter um mínimo de bom senso, não queria estar fazendo cena na frente de pessoas que não conheciam a situação. Respondeu em tom áspero, porém, normal entre os Cardeais ─**

- **N**_ada_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Solto, não pensou duas vezes e avançou contra Medici para esmurrá-lo, usando mais força do que seria conveniente para um humano, tudo para fazê-lo pagar por machucar sua chefa. ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sem entender exatamente o que estava se passando, ao ver Abel avançando puxou a porta para sua frente, fechando-a antes que fosse atingido pelo soco, ficando Abel do lado de dentro e ele de fora. Só tinha um motivo para esse descontrole: Os ferimentos no rosto de Catherina. Mas até então era problema deles, e não do Padre. Continuou no corredor esperando que Abel ficasse mais calmo, não queria acordar o filho.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **P**_are, Abel!_

◦⊰─ **G****ritou desesperada ao perceber a forma como os eventos progrediam. A esta altura, seu filho já acordara e chorava alto, com toda a movimentação. Esther tentava acalmá-lo. O Padre Tress prendia Abel mais uma vez, impedindo-o de avançar pelo corredor atrás do Cardeal di Medici. Catherina estava ficando tonta, com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Parou, respirou fundo e tentou pensar, mas era impossível. Descontrolou-se ─**

- **S**_aiam! Saiam todos daqui, saiam! Padre Tress, leve o Padre Abel a seus aposentos e certifique-se que não saia de lá até minha ordem. Irmã Esther, pode voltar a seus afazeres, eu cuido da criança. Agora saiam todos!_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Conduzido pelo Padre Tress, lançou um olhar animalesco para o Cardeal di Medici ao passar, sem dizer nada. Ele iria pagar pelo que fez. ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Encarou Abel assim que este saiu do quarto, preso pelo Padre Tress. Manteve-se assim, sem desviar o olhar, até que o perdesse de vista, como se estivesse desafiando. Esperou Esther sair para então entrar no quarto da irmã e fechar a porta, preocupado com o filho que chorava.**

_**-**__O que foi isso?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **F**_ale baixo!_

◦⊰─ **P****ediu num sussurro urgente, enquanto pegava o filho e o acalentava junto ao ombro, para voltar a dormir. Balançou-o algumas vezes, andando pelo quarto, enquanto dizia palavras baixas de amor e afeto, na esperança que entendesse o tom de sua voz e isso o acalmasse. Depois, quando o fez parar de chorar, respondeu ao irmão ─**

- **O**_ que acha que foi?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Depois que o filho já estava mais calmo, fez com que a irmã parasse de andar pelo quarto para poder vê-lo. Passou a mão em um breve carinho pelas costas dela e sentou-se na cama, para depois deitar e voltar a olhar a irmã, andando de um lado para o outro, tentando fazê-lo dormir. **

_**-**__Abel devia parar com isso._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **V**_ocê deixaria impune alguém que me agredisse?_

◦⊰─ **P****erguntou, assistindo-o posar em sua cama como um soberano. Não gostava desse tipo de atitude, mas, quanto a isso, trataria depois. Agora a questão era Abel, a quem ela compreendia inteiramente e não tirava o mérito da atitude, ainda que de defesa putativa ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Você é minha mulher, Catherina. Eu tenho obrigação de punir quem te fizer mal. _

** Lembrou, caso ela tivesse esquecido. Não gostava quando a irmã dava méritos ou defendia Abel, ainda mais por ter sido algo que aconteceu sem ele querer. Sentia-se culpado por tê-la machucado no rosto. Ajeitou-se na cama e falou mais baixo, como aviso.**

_- E eu te machuquei por acidente._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_le é meu servo e tem igual obrigação, mas por lealdade e não por dever_

◦⊰─ **E****stava plenamente ciente de ter sido um acidente, não precisava ser lembrada. No entanto, não gostou da forma como ele acusava Abel, e isso a fazia defender o Padre ainda mais. Se o irmão fazia por mero dever marital, Abel, ela tinha certeza, fazia por devoção ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Era claro que não fazia por dever, mas a irmã tinha tirado o dia para irrita-lo. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, respirou fundo, tentando reunir paciência para continuar a conversa. Sentou-se na cama e perguntou, sério. **

_**-**__ Se o acha tão bom e leal, porque não remarca o casamento com ele? _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **P**_are de infantilidade_

◦⊰─ **O****rdenou já ficando cansada dessas antigas e intermináveis intrigas. Só queria que o irmão entendesse de uma vez por todas que Abel estava apenas cumprindo o serviço, algo que era muito bem vindo, e não tinha culpa de ter se enganado ─**

- **V**_ocê reagiria da mesma forma se me visse machucada, não reagiria?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não respondeu. Era obvio que reagiria da mesma forma, talvez até pior, mas não iria admitir nunca. As brigas com Abel já eram antigas, era o único que o deixava descontrolado de ciúme dessa forma, e a irmã não tinha ajudado a superar isso na estufa. Continuou calado, agora com o olhar preso no filho, que estava quieto no colo dela.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****fastou a criança um pouco e, notando que dormia, sorriu. Colocou-o delicadamente no berço, já montado e arrumado, e foi se afastando aos poucos, assistindo-o tão pacífico. Foi até a cama e sentou-se nesta, ao lado do irmão, cansada depois da discussão ─**

- **V**_ai passar a noite aqui? _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu ao ver o filho dormindo no berço. Era um bom garoto. Viu que a irmã iria se sentar, então puxou para o colo, sentando-a de lado, para poder conversar. Abraçou-a pela cintura e olhou ao ouvir a pergunta, feliz por partir dela. **

_- Quer que eu passe a noite aqui?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entada no colo do irmão, passou os dedos delicadamente pelos adornos da capa, depois a gola da camisa, e então o olhou nos olhos e sorriu ─**

- **A**_lguém tem que levantar durante a noite _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Riu baixo ao entender o porquê da irmã querer que ele ficasse por lá. Sabia que não iria ajudar em nada, pois não tinha o conhecimento, mas ficaria para tentar e por gostar de dividir a cama com ela. Brincou.**

_- Seus interesses eram outros quando me convidava para dormir aqui. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **A**_gora divido o quarto com alguém mais importante_

◦⊰─ **R****etribuiu a brincadeira com um sorriso. Levantou-se do colo e começou a despir-se ─**

- **E**_ nem pense em tentar qualquer coisa na frente de seu filho _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Balançou a cabeça e voltou a olha-la. Parou e sorriu de canto quando viu a irmã se despir a sua frente.**

_**-**__Você não está facilitando._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **I****nteiramente nua, colocou uma fina camisola por cima de seu corpo e subiu na cama. Engatinhou sobre a mesma em direção ao irmão, enquanto o provocava ─**

- **N**_ão pode haver nada_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **C****ontinuou seguindo a irmã com os olhos, sorrindo malicioso com todo o jeito provocante dela. Tirou os sapatos e sentou-se mais para o meio da cama, para ver até onde iria.**

_**-**__Mas ele está dormindo._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****hegou bem perto e começou a despir o irmão. Tirou a capa dos ombros, abriu a blusa e o ajudou a retirar, porém, não fazendo nada quanto às calças. Sentou-se entre as pernas dele e disse com falsa inocência ─**

- **S**_e ele acordar, é você que vai amamentá-lo e colocar pra dormir?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Acompanhou todos os movimentos da irmã com os olhos, desde engatinhar pela cama até tirar sua blusa e capa, ajudando-a a removê-las também. **

_- Amamentá-lo só poderia ser você, mas o faria dormir. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_ eu não quero acordar no meio da noite_

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuou com a explicação óbvia, satisfeita ao deixar o irmão quase despido. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido, amigável no rosto e concluiu ─**

- **E**_ntão, vamos dormir_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Mas você me provocou._

**Falou ao olhar o próprio corpo, sem as roupas de Cardeal tiradas pela irmã. Iria aceitar ir dormir só para ver quanto tempo iriam ficar deitados, juntos, quase completamente despidos, sem fazer nada um com o outro. **

_- Certo, então vamos dormir._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****orriu tendo o que queria. Puxou as cobertas e ajustou-se sob estas, até ficar confortável ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deitou-se junto a irmã e a abraçou por trás, por baixo das cobertas também. Ficou um tempo em silêncio e sem se mover. Depois, levou uma das mãos até a perna dela e foi deslizando lentamente para cima, começando a subir a camisola, mantendo os olhos fechados, como se não estivesse fazendo nada.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu ser envolvida pelo braço do irmão, estando verdadeiramente feliz. Eles, por um instante, eram uma família de verdade. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos, no entanto, ao perceber a mão deslizar por seu corpo, em direção à sua intimidade. Segurou-o pelo pulso e sussurrou como numa ordem ─**

- **D**_ormir_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Bufou ao ter o pulso segurado, mas não se importou tanto, estavam cansados e realmente precisavam dormir. Abraçou-a novamente, puxando para que se encaixasse ao seu corpo. Sorriu discretamente ao perceber que estava dormindo junto a sua mulher e seu filho. Ali dentro do quarto eram como uma família comum e perfeita.**

**N.A.: **Demorei, mas postei! Então, finalmente baby apareceu, o pequeno monstrinho-vampiro. Eu fiquei com pena de Francesco, justo ele com um filho vampiro. Mas é nisso que dá ter preconceito. Agora se foda. Cath que não merecia. Tenho grandes planos pra esse pivete. E a festa no quarto de Cath, eu dou risada só de pensar no tumulto, deve ser uma comédia. A cena da banheira foi interessante, nada planejada. O ferimento também não foi planejado. Mas, como ele empurrou ela no chão, era lógico machucar. E Abel não deixaria isso passar. Finalmente alguma marca visível! E esse final, foi muito fofinho. Uma sensação tão boa de tranquilidade... Tão falsa... Eles estão tão fodidos... Enfim. Quanto às respostas: Rapaz, desista. Cath ama ele, os dois não são doentes, e pronto! E fique na sua ou eu corto Abel. Obrigada a todos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**A Missa**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****s dias se passaram, lentos e tranquilos. A notícia de que a Cardeal Sforza havia recolhido um órfão para criar havia percorrido todo o Vaticano, como um incêndio. Todos já sabiam e, como não poderia deixar de ser, questionavam a origem dessa criança. Felizmente, mantinham tais ideias para si, sem ousar pronunciar contra a castidade de uma Cardeal, irmã de Sua Santidade. Poderiam pensar o quanto quisessem, desde que não falassem nada, assim queria Catherina, enquanto passava seus dias inebriada com todos os pequenos prazeres que vêm com a maternidade. Neste dia em especial, uma manhã de domingo, passeava pelos jardins do Vaticano, acompanhada pelo Padre Tress, que empurrava o carrinho de bebê. Ainda faltava algum tempo para a missa dominical, então decidiu passá-lo ao ar livre com sua criança, sabia que era algo saudável para bebês. Pediu ao servo que estendesse uma larga toalha sobre o gramado e pegou o filho nos braços, sentando-se logo em seguida. Colocou a criança no chão, dando-lhe espaço para engatinhar, enquanto tirava brinquedos da cesta do carrinho e os colocava próximo ao filho. Ficou ali, encantada assistindo ao pequeno se divertir ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava andando pelo palácio sem um rumo certo, até passar por uma das janelas e ver a movimentação no jardim. Olhou novamente e viu que eram o Padre Tress, o filho e a irmã brincando, então foi para lá. Aproximou-se da toalha e sentou-se ao lado da irmã para conversar, enquanto observava meio derretido à criança.**

_- Não sabia que estaria aqui._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssistiu o irmão se aproximar com um sorriso, mas logo o escondeu, devido à necessidade de manter as aparências. Aprumou-se no chão, ajeitando o vestido, então via o Cardeal sentar-se ao seu lado e observar a criança. Respondeu com alegria ─**

- **D**_evia saber. A missa vai começar daqui a pouco, decidi trazer Flavius para tomar sol_

◦⊰─ **D****epois acrescentou, em baixo tom, passando os olhos rapidamente ao redor. Ninguém deveria ouvir sua conversa ─**

- **P**_edi para um amigo fazer alguns testes. O exame de maternidade veio positivo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que qualquer um que olhasse aquela cena iria achar muito estranha, Francesco e Catherina sentados juntos no jardim, brincando com a criança, mas não se importou com isso. Sabia que ninguém iria comentar, eram apenas irmãos aos olhos de todos. **

_- Exatamente por isso achei que não estaria aqui, e sim esperando no quarto._

**Moveu-se na toalha para ficar mais perto do filho, pegou um dos brinquedos que faziam barulho e apertou, para chamar a atenção dele enquanto ouvia a outra parte. Olhou para a irmã mais aliviado, feliz por ser mesmo o filho deles, e respondeu baixo, sem completar a frase para não correr nenhum risco. **

_**-**__Isso é ótimo, agora temos certeza._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****orriu, um pouco boba ao ver o irmão brincando com o filho. Era uma cena tão inusitada que acabava por ser uma graça, enchendo a mulher de alegria. Queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo naquele exato momento, só não o fazendo por estarem cercados de outros eclesiásticos. Viu a criança entretida pegando o brinquedo das mãos do pai e riu, passando a mão de leve pelos finos cabelos do bebê. Ainda tinha mais uma notícia para dar, e esta não era tão boa ─**

- **N**_inguém saberá, foi feito em sigilo. Mas um dos exames também acusou outra coisa_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Riu ao ter o brinquedo tirado das mãos, apertando-o outra vez, agora nas mãos do filho, para fazer barulho novamente. Pegou outro objeto e mostrou, para voltar a brincar. Olhou para a irmã meio preocupado pelo tom que tinha usado ao falar. **

_**-**__Outra coisa?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_le cresceu demais. Mal tem três semanas e já se desenvolveu como mais de seis meses_

◦⊰─ **D****isse ainda sorridente, tentando disfarçar a tristeza para quem estivesse olhando. Suspirou e terminou de falar em um tom sombrio ─**

- **A**_ nanomachine está agindo_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Era claro que tinha reparado que o filho estava crescendo muito rápido, só não comentava. Ainda não queria acreditar que seu menino era um vampiro. **

_- E o que devemos fazer?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **N**_ada_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu com tranquilidade, como sendo a atitude mais normal a se tomar. De fato, não havia o que fazer, exceto criar bem seu filho ─**

- **S**_ó esperar e rezar para que isso não se volte contra nós_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estava meio perdido quanto ao que poderia fazer, mas, se ela estava dizendo que não poderiam fazer nada, de fato o jeito seria apenas rezar e protege-lo se alguém descobrisse.**

_- Contra você não vai acontecer, talvez só com quem ele não goste._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_spero_

◦⊰─ **D****esejava, do fundo de seu coração que, no mínimo isto se tornasse realidade. Não suportaria um filho que se rebelasse ou, ainda pior, a odiasse, especialmente depois de tantas mentiras a circundar seu nascimento. Balançou a cabeça brevemente, como se isso pudesse afastar tais pensamentos tristes. Voltou-se para o irmão, tendo uma súbita ideia e disse, como criando um contexto ─**

- **E**_u preciso passar em minha sala antes da missa, poderia cuidar de Flavius até eu retornar?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- E o que eu faço se ele chorar? _

**Não entendeu o porquê da irmã ter que ir até a sala, mas não iria questionar. Estava preocupado em ficar sozinho com a criança e ter algum problema, não saberia o que fazer. **

_**- **__É melhor ficar aqui, Catherina. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **S**_aberá como agir. O Padre Tress o ajudará se precisar_

◦⊰─ **D****isse levantando-se com a ajuda do robô e fazendo-lhe um sinal com a cabeça, de que deveria permanecer para cumprir suas ordens. Queria apenas encontrar algum pretexto, se afastar, deixar o irmão sozinho com seu filho, ainda que por apenas alguns momentos. Sentia que lhe devia isso, não o dera muito tempo com a criança até então, não pudera dar, e agora parecia propício ─**

- **E**_starei de volta rapidamente_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostou muito da ideia de ficar sozinho por medo de fazer alguma coisa errada, mas era bom ficar com seu filho. Puxou todos os brinquedos para perto dele, queria chamar a atenção para distraí-lo e brincar mais. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****otando que o irmão não mais insistiria em sua presença, afastou-se rapidamente, olhando a todo o momento para trás, certificando-se de que estariam bem. Parou a certa distância, apenas para admirar a cena. Ele poderia negar, ter dúvidas quanto à capacidade, porém, ela estava segura: Seria um maravilhoso pai. Deu continuidade à caminhada e foi dar uma volta até sua sala, apenas para fazer tempo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Pegou o filho, que ainda brincava com o mesmo objeto, e o colocou no colo. Depois, começou a montar todo um exército com os brinquedos em perfeito alinhamento, como se fosse real. Quando acabou de arrumar todos, voltou o filho para o chão, entre suas pernas, para perto dos bonecos, explicando bem baixo como deveria fazer para derrotar todos. **

_**-**__Vamos, tem que derrubar todos assim..._

**E****moveu os braços do filho com cuidado, mas como ele deveria fazer, realmente achando que estava entendendo tudo.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Viu de longe Tress com o carrinho de bebê e não entendeu nada ao ver o Cardeal di Medici, mas não a Cardeal Sforza, ao lado da criança. Aproximou-se e assistiu à brincadeira, interrompendo-a. ▬ ┼

- Acha que é adequado ensinar isso a ele?

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Isso!_

**Comemorou todo orgulhoso ao ver o filho derrubar os bonecos, pegou-o no colo e jogou, sem muita força, para cima, para depois pega-lo novamente, sorrindo e comemorando, até ouvir a voz de Abel. Fechou a cara na hora. Colocou novamente a criança na toalha, para voltar a brincar, enquanto respondia baixo, para ninguém mais ouvir. **

_- É muito adequado ensinar isso ao meu filho. _

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Ignorou o comentário e continuou falando discretamente. ▬ ┼

- A Cardeal Sforza está ciente disso? Onde está ela?

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar o Padre, estava entretido demais cuidando e brincando com o filho, alinhando os bonecos para que derrubasse todos novamente. Mesmo que sua vontade fosse de não responder a Abel, sabia que teria problemas com a irmã, então disse, enquanto arrumava os brinquedos. **

_**-**__Foi até a sala dela, já era para ter voltado._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Não gostou do descaso do Cardeal, continuou. ▬ ┼

- Ela sabe que você está com a criança? Isso pode levantar suspeitas desnecessárias

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- É claro que sabe, Abel. Foi ela quem deixou Flavius comigo para buscar algo na sala._

→ **Não estava gostando de ser atrapalhado na brincadeira com seu filho, mas tentaria ser paciente, pela criança e pela irmã. Continuou colocando os bonecos enfileirados perfeitamente, para depois o filho derrubar tudo outra vez.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Ficava vendo a brincadeira, uma vez atrás da outra, aborrecendo-se. ▬ ┼

- Ainda assim, não deveria estar com ele, é suspeito

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **E****continuaria brincando e montando pacientemente os bonecos para o filho derrubar, faria isso enquanto ele achasse graça, sem se preocupar com a opinião de Abel.**

_**-**__Sou apenas um bom irmão cuidando do filho adotado da irmã enquanto está ocupada._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Aproveitou a oportunidade para trazer à tona outro assunto, que não deixaria esquecer facilmente. ▬ ┼

- Está se passando, Eminência. Há rumores, como deve saber, que só ficam piores quando o rosto de sua irmã aparece machucado sem motivo

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Até achou que demorou para Abel resolver falar sobre o rosto de sua irmã. Não era algo que gostaria de falar outra vez, mas responderia para que entendesse.**

_**-**__ Foi um acidente, já conversei com Catherina sobre isso e nos resolvemos na mesma hora. Nem ela deu tanta importância quanto você._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Enfureceu-se com tanta passividade, só não perdendo a calma devido a estarem em local público. ▬ ┼

- O que você fez com ela?

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_**- **__Acho que não gostaria de saber_

→ **Avisou. E mesmo se gostasse, não iria expor a irmã dessa forma. Já estava dando explicações demais para o Padre.**

_**- **__Mas, como já falei, foi um acidente. Não tem sentido machuca-la._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Repetiu a pergunta, ficando ainda mais transtornado. Não suportava a ideia da Cardeal Sforza estar sofrendo qualquer tipo de abuso ou perversão, e ainda aceitando isso. ▬ ┼

- O que você fez com ela?

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Já tinha respondido, não iria falar outra vez, então o ignorou completamente e voltou à atenção para o filho, que brincava com os bonecos sem se preocupar com nada.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Sem poder insistir muito mais, ouviu os sinos soarem no ar, anunciando a convocação de todos para a missa dominical. ▬ ┼

- Escapou, dessa vez

┼ ▬ O ameaçou, se afastando para entrar na Igreja, olhando de longe. ▬ ┼

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não se deu o trabalho de responder, até tinha ficado feliz por ouvir os sinos, assim se livraria de Abel. Mesmo sabendo que deveria fazer a missa, continuou sentado com o filho no jardim, brincando com os bonecos e tentando fazer graça com eles, algo para o menino rir, enquanto esperava a irmã retornar.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****companhara todo o espetáculo de longe, de uma janela no andar superior do prédio. Conferindo a hora, como os sinos estavam para ser tocados, voltou para os jardins. Encontrou o irmão ainda com o filho e brincou pelo fato de ainda estar ali ─**

- **V**_ai se atrasar assim _

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Segurou o filho no colo e levantou-se, para então parar à frente dela. Entregou a criança, junto com o brinquedo e sorriu, meio bobo, por ter passado um tempo sozinho com o filho, mesmo que Abel tenha aparecido para atrapalhar. Como não tinha visto a irmã na janela, resolveu contar.**

_- Abel esteve aqui. Queria saber se você tinha ciência que eu estava com Flavius e o que eu havia feito para machucar seu rosto._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_u sei, eu vi_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu como se a intromissão de Abel não fosse algo importante, até porque, além de já esperada, havia assistido tudo à distância. Pegou o filho no colo, beijou-o, e depois o colocou deitado no carrinho. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente para o Padre Tress, que começou a arrumar os pertences do bebê para levá-lo de volta ao quarto, enquanto os Cardeais deveriam ir para a missa. Começou a se encaminhar para a Igreja, quando comentou, sorridente, longe dos ouvidos de todos ─**

- **A**_ propósito, uma graça de sua parte estar ensinando sobre ataques ao bebê_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Achei que fosse até sua sala. _

→ **Comentou, enquanto dava inicio a caminhada junto à irmã, em direção a Igreja, para a missa, assim que viu o Padre Tress indo para o quarto com seu filho. Sorriu discreto, meio sem jeito, ao ouvir a irmã comentar sobre a brincadeira, agora tinha certeza que ela estava o olhando o tempo todo. **

_- Tem que aprender desde pequeno. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão comentou a fato de não ter ido até a sala, deixaria passar. Já tinha deixado claro o bastante o que estivera fazendo. Continuou andando, acenando ou cumprimentando de longe as pessoas pelas quais passavam, enquanto se dirigiam para a primeira fileira da Catedral, reservada aos Cardeais. Quando chegaram já à frente, antes de sentar, sussurrou ao irmão ─**

- **Q**_ue tal depois brincar de guerra comigo?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou caminhando ao lado dela até chegar à Igreja. Foi com a irmã para a primeira fileira e esperou que sentasse, antes, ouviu o pedido e sorriu discreto, tentando esconder a malícia, pelo tanto de gente ao redor. Sentou-se ao lado dela para responder, esperando todos chegarem e poder dar início a missa. Sussurrou.  
**_**  
-**__Seria interessante invadir Milão._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****uviu a resposta sem conseguir esconder um sorriso levemente malicioso. Esforçou-se para ficar séria novamente e, olhando em direção ao altar, para não estar de frente para o irmão, respondeu à ameaça em baixo tom ─**

- **P**_ois Milão estará aguardando para ser invadida por Toscana_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Olhou para os lados rapidamente, com a desculpa de ver se todos estavam lá, ao ouvir a irmã ser tão clara. Estava preocupado em ter alguém prestando atenção na conversa dos dois, mesmo que ela não o olhasse. Tentou se manter sério, mas sua vontade era leva-la dali parar brincar de guerra da forma deles.**

_- O exército de Toscana deveria mudar a estratégia e atacar Milão agora. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontinuou olhando para frente, como muito entretida com o altar. Sabia que o irmão estaria tomando as precauções para ser discreto, assim como que os demais presentes estavam ocupados demais em ser cordiais, e obter vantagens uns dos outros. Riu com o comentário dele. Pelo visto, conseguira deixá-lo ainda mais alterado, desejoso de sair dali naquele momento, do que imaginara. Aproveitar-se-ia disso para provocá-lo, sabia que não poderiam faltar à missa ─**

- **M**_ais as invasões ao palácio de Milão terão que esperar o momento correto para a guerra_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu-se inquieto no banco, tentando encontrar uma forma de deixar a calça mais larga, para não deixar ninguém perceber a excitação. A irmã sabia como provoca-lo, então, mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria se controlar. Respirou fundo e avisou, antes de se levantar para dar início a missa.**

_- Vou começar isso logo, quero participar o quanto antes dessa guerra._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****orriu brevemente, lançando um olhar significativo para o irmão, enquanto o ouvia falar. Estava prometendo mais e mais, por toda a missa. Sabia que não deveria fazer isso, que era um golpe muito baixo, porém, vê-lo sendo bom pai e marido, isso a excitava de uma forma que seu único desejo era fazer sexo loucamente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que aquele olhar iria causar alguns problemas e desatenção nele, mas gostava. Era bom ver o quanto estavam diferentes, mais carinhosos um com o outro, assim como as provocações eram mais abertas. Avisou aos ministros que daria início e então se encaminhou junto deles para o altar. Posicionou-se atrás do púlpito rapidamente, para ter certeza que ninguém iria perceber o volume nas calças, e deu início com o sinal da cruz.**

_- In nomine patris, et filii, et spiritus sancti_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssistiu ao irmão se afastar, enquanto se posicionava melhor. Escolhera sentar no canto propositalmente, pois assim ficaria mais perto do púlpito, quase de frente para o irmão mais velho, uma vez que o centro era reservado a Sua Santidade. Teria que tomar muito cuidado, pois havia várias pessoas assistindo à missa, mas isso não lhe era empecilho. A dificuldade fazia aumentar a vontade. Fez o sinal da cruz ao ouvir as palavras de abertura, fazendo depois a Santa Cruz, passando o polegar na testa, peito, e se demorando nos lábios. Arrastou o dedo lentamente, passando a língua por ele de leve, sem tirar os olhos de Francesco ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tentou manter os olhos em algum ponto longe da irmã, por saber que seria provocado, mas era impossível. Estava a sua frente e seus olhos acabavam indo diretamente para ela. Demorou um pouco para dar continuidade, perdendo completamente o foco ao ver a irmã deslizar a língua pelo polegar, mas conseguiu voltar à missa. A irmã havia começado cedo. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****ercebeu que ele estava prestando atenção nela, assim como que o deixara desconcentrado. Tinha que reduzir as provocações ou as atitudes dele acabariam denunciando os dois. Abaixou os olhos um pouco, reunindo as mãos para rezar. Mas logo erguia o olhar mais uma vez, apenas para o irmão mais velho, com todo tipo de pensamento pecaminoso, enviando-os como ondas pelo ar ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Viu que teria que se controlar ou teriam problemas, alguém poderia perceber. Então também abaixou os olhos para rezar e assim ficou por um tempo, o quanto aguentou sentir ser observado. Levantou o rosto para retribuir ao olhar e conseguia perceber, só pela forma como ela o mirava, que a última coisa que a irmã estava fazendo era rezando. Ficou um tempo assim, até ter que dar continuidade a missa. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****baixou o olhar mais uma vez, tendo que morder o lábio inferior para conter o riso. Havia tempo que não fazia algo tão divertido, desde que fora para uma reunião do Conselho dos Cardeais sem calcinha, apenas para provocá-lo e impedir o uso da Inquisição sobre a competência AX. Agora não agia por motivos tão egoístas, porém, um erro, e o desastre seria ainda maior. Esperou que o irmão mais velho retomasse o sermão para parar de rezar. Não ergueu o rosto, mas cruzou as pernas e passou uma mão pela coxa com certa força, apertando-a, fazendo ressaltar o decalque de sua liga, além do volume das pernas. Uma atitude que, para olhos desatentos, não estaria mais do que arrumando o vestido ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não estava conseguindo muito bem dividir a atenção entre sua tarefa e a irmã. Ela o estava provocando com simples movimentos que, para ele, queriam dizer e mostrar muito mais do que um arrumar de vestido. Continuou com o sermão tentando não gaguejar, desviando o olhar a qualquer outra pessoa para seguir.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****nquanto ouvia as palavras da pregação, tinha certeza de já estar com seu lugar garantido no inferno. Logo, não faria mal pecar mais um pouco, não estava provocando mal a ninguém. Ou quase ninguém. Olhou para o irmão mais velho outra vez, encarando-o até ter certeza que ele soubesse que o olhava. Depois, abaixou os olhos para seu corpete. Os seios inchados devido à lactação se sobressaiam na peça, quase saltando para fora, em total contraste com sua cintura fina. Arrumou as costas, deixando-a ainda mais reta, e inclinou-se sutilmente para a frente, colocando o polegar dentro do corpete e puxando-o para cima, como se fosse para arrumá-lo, mas, na verdade, movendo os seios com isso, destacando-os ainda mais nesse movimento. Olhou de volta para Francesco, queria ter certeza que ele havia notado ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não conseguiu disfarçar muito bem o olhar malicioso que lançou para a irmã ao ver como o estava provocando. De fato, tinha feito algo para tanto fogo, provocações e palavras tão claras. Precisava descobrir para repetir sempre. Ao final, rezou para que ninguém reparasse, além da irmã, nas suas calças. Pegou a hóstia e fez o procedimento com todos os presentes, até chegar à irmã. Olhou-a de cima e tocou os lábios, para que abrisse a boca e pudesse continuar, como foi com os outros.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****e joelhos diante do irmão, esperou pacientemente até a sua vez de receber a hóstia. Tendo os lábios tocados, esfregou-os rapidamente e abriu a boca, apenas o suficiente, sem tirar os olhos do irmão. Pôs a ponta da língua para fora, deixando que tocasse de leve nos dedos que seguravam a hóstia, e então colocou-a para dentro, fechando a boca. Permaneceu com os olhos fixos no irmão por mais alguns segundos, então se levantou para sair da Igreja com os outros clérigos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Prestou atenção em tudo, ela ajoelhada a sua frente, a forma como abriu a boca, a língua nos dedos e o olhar que também manteve fixo no dela. Sentiu um arrepio correr seu corpo ao perceber a língua da irmã nos dedos, ela estava passando dos limites com as provocações, ele já estava quase perdendo a linha e a puxando ali mesmo.** **Encerrou a missa meio transtornado, não conseguindo se concentrar mais em nada. Deixaria a irmã ir para depois encontra-la. Enquanto isso esperaria na Catedral, na tentativa de se acalmar.**

ANTONIO BORGIA:

╔╝ **Ficara quieto durante toda a missa, mas não deixou passar nada despercebido. Não sabia se proposital, mas viu cada um dos movimentos da Cardeal Sforza. Ela era mesmo uma bela mulher, e deixara isso claro a qualquer um com olhos. Aproximou-se dela no caminho de volta para os jardins, estendendo o braço para acompanhá-la ╚╗**

_Bom dia, querida_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **C**_ardeal Borgia_

◦⊰─ **C****umprimentou o colega, nada contente. Não desejava companhia em seu caminho até a sala, esperava encontrar-se com Francesco. Porém, a intromissão de outro Cardeal, um eclesiástico superior, mudava em muito seus planos. Perguntava-se se ele teria reparado alguma coisa, porém, não haveria como saber. Aceitou o braço que lhe era oferecido com um sorriso, ainda que não agradasse a forma como ele a tratava. Continuou com a conversa para saber o que ele queria ─**

- **O**_ que o trás até mim?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Depois de todos terem saído da igreja, encaminhou-se para a sala da irmã esperando encontra-la ali, já que não poderiam mais no quarto. Porém, no caminho, viu de longe Catherina conversar com outro Cardeal. Não entendeu exatamente o que estava se passando, então continuou a andar como se não tivesse visto nada, até perceber que estavam de braços dados. Respirou fundo e se aproximou ainda mais, porém, não em direção a eles, apenas fazendo um caminho no qual ela pudesse perceber que ele tinha visto e, pela cara, não tinha gostado nada. **

ANTONIO BORGIA:

_Imagino que não tenha gostado da missa. Estava muito inquieta_

╔╝ **Foi sutil em suas palavras, mesmo que usasse um tom confiante. Queria que ela suspeitasse, sem ter certeza. Cobriu os dedos da Cardeal Sforza com a mão livre enquanto a guiava**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****lhou para frente, não gostando nada de estar perdendo tempo com o Cardeal Borgia. Nesse instante, notou que o irmão a observava de longe, em total reprovação. Não agradava ser tratada desta forma, não o devia explicações sobre seus afazeres, uma vez que não estava fazendo nada de reprovável. Decidiu provocá-lo. Em vez de rumar para dentro do palácio, guiou o colega pelos jardins, para ganhar tempo. Ao ouvir o comentário, teve certeza que sabia de algo e, como não podia definir quanto, optou por agir com cautela ─**

- **I**_mpressão sua, Cardeal Borgia_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **O****problema não era a irmã estar falando com outro Cardeal, e sim a forma como estavam. Não gostava de correr riscos, mas também não iria se aproximar depois de ser claramente provocado. Percebeu que ela puxou e outro eclesiástico só depois de ter visto que ele estava olhando. Então deixaria para ver até onde a Duquesa iria com a brincadeira dela. **

ANTONIO BORGIA:

_Certo, querida, certo_

╔╝ **Disse em tom de brincadeira. Não comentou a mudança de rumo, continuou levando-a pelos gramados. Trocou de assunto**

_Como tem sido com o pequeno? Crianças devem dar bastante trabalho_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****abia que ele não a levara a sério, estava claro em no tom de voz. Ficou agradecida com a mudança de assunto, ainda que pudessem advir perguntas maliciosas. Respondeu com naturalidade, olhando ocasionalmente para os lados, sob o pretexto de admirar as flores ─**

- **S**_im, dão bastante trabalho, porém a recompensa é satisfatória. Pretende ter filhos algum dia, Cardeal Borgia?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Continuou olhando de longe todos os movimentos dos dois, não estava gostando daquilo. Por mais que soubesse dos sentimentos da irmã, não estava ouvindo a conversa e nem sabia do que se tratava, então tentava manter a calma e não achar que pudesse ser algo relacionado a tentar conquista-la.**

ANTONIO BORGIA:

_Não sei, não consigo me ver casando. Teria que ser uma mulher excepcional para me prender_

╔╝ **Respondeu lançando um olhar misterioso para a Cardeal Sforza. Depois brincou**

_Pretendemos ter filhos, querida?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **A**_ntonio!_

◦⊰─ **R****eclamou sentindo o rosto corar violentamente, tamanha a sua vergonha por uma aproximação tão direta. Soltou as mãos do braço do Cardeal nesse mesmo instante, parando de andar. Ele estava começando a ser verdadeiramente desagradável, o Borgia que ela lembrava. O repreendeu com rispidez ─**

- **N**_ão diga coisas assim_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Percebeu que tinha algo errado com a conversa dos dois, a irmã não costumava ficar daquela forma com outras pessoas. Seguiu em passos rápidos na direção dos dois, até se aproximar o bastante para ver que estava corada. Não gostou daquilo e chegou até a se preocupar.**

_**-**__Algum problema, minha irmã?_

ANTONIO BORGIA:

╔╝ **Não esperava uma reação tão negativa vinda da Cardeal Sforza, mas achou até bonitinha. Seu problema maior foi o Cardeal di Medici ter se aproximado. Não eram exatamente colegas, no meio dos Cardeais, e sabia como era uma pessoa difícil, especialmente agora que assumira uma postura estranhamente protetora com a irmã. Sorriu cinicamente e tentou sair deste problema de forma tranquila, pois Medici não era alguém a se enfrentar desnecessariamente**

_Ora, Francesco. Quer se juntar à nossa caminhada?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****ssustou-se ao ver o irmão ir tão rapidamente ao seu auxílio. Por um lado, estava agradecida, pois isso certamente a livraria do inconveniente Cardeal Borgia. Porém, levantaria mais suspeitas, se Antonio já as tinha, além de provar que o irmão não a achava capaz de lidar com a situação sozinha. Tratou arrumar a situação, não queria um embate por motivo tão ínfimo. Agora, precisava manter o outro por perto. Voltou-se para o irmão ─**

- **N**_ão foi nada, meu irmão. Nada_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não, obrigado._

**→ Disse para o Cardeal Borgia quanto a caminhada. Não pretendia ficar mais muito tempo ali, e nem deixar a irmã. Voltou-se agora para Catherina com um tom de falsa reprovação, precisaria encontrar alguma boa desculpa para ter aparecido tão rápido e não levantar suspeitas. **

_- Tinha uma reunião marcada comigo após a Missa. _

ANTONIO BORGIA:

_Como quiserem. __Se me dão licença_

╔╝ **Disse com um sorriso falso. Pegou a mão de Catherina e a beijou demoradamente, olhando-a nos olhos enquanto isso. Depois se afastou em direção ao palácio**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão gostou do beijo, porém, nada podia fazer, exceto recebê-lo com toda sua educação. Depois, quando o Cardeal Borgia já estava longe, pode respirar mais aliviada, ainda que suas preocupações estivessem longe de acabar. Olhou para o irmão e nada disse, apenas seu olhar já lançava repreensão suficiente ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não se importou com o olhar de reprovação, pois o retribuiu exatamente da mesma forma, quando o Cardeal Borgia se afastou, sem dizer uma única palavra. Sua vontade era ter acabado com ele assim que a tocou, mas não podia. Agora estava sentindo o peso de uma relação escondida. Virou-se e foi em direção ao palácio sem esperar a irmã, não gostava quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia, muito menos quando ela o provocava e depois reprovava por cumprir seu papel de marido e tentar cuidar dela de alguma forma.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****ambém foi para o palácio, mais precisamente para sua sala. Encontrou-se com o Padre Tress, já parado à porta, informando ter deixado seu filho com as noviças, dormindo. Entrou na sala e deu ordens para deixar apenas seu irmão passar. Estava furiosa, o que ficava claro ao andar de um lado para o outro, sem parar. A forma como a olhou foi completamente desmotivada. Ele atrapalhara seus planos, ela tinha o direito de estar com raiva, não o contrário ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Depois de um tempo foi para a sala da irmã, assim como o esperado. Passou pelo Padre Tress e entrou, fechando a porta às costas. Ficou olhando Catherina andar de um lado para o outro, claramente irritada, até mais do que o normal. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria saber o que estava acontecendo, queria agarra-la e não deixar que falasse nada, para os dois apenas cumprirem o que tinham dito um ao outro antes da missa. Mas, sabia que a irmã não deixaria isso para lá, então foi se aproximando lentamente dela, para que desse tempo de falar tudo o que tinha vontade.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****otou a presença do irmão ao ver a porta sendo aberta, porém, não relaxou, continuou andando, escolhendo bem as palavras. Depois de respirar fundo, conseguiu finalmente falar o que tanto a aborrecia, rápido, impedindo pudesse interrompê-la ─**

- **N**_ão devia ter feito aquilo. Eu era plenamente capaz de lidar com a situação. E Borgia... Ele suspeita de alguma coisa_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Eu sei que era capaz. _

→ **Continuou a andar lentamente até chegar bem próximo da irmã. Abaixou-se e a beijou brevemente nos lábios, não queria brigar. O Cardeal Borgia ainda não era uma ameaça plena, tentaria ignora-lo ao máximo para não ter esse tipo de desentendimento com a irmã, sempre por culpa dele. **

_- Mas esse é o meu dever de irmão, cuidar de você. E ele não deve desconfiar de nada, só gostou do que talvez tenha visto na missa. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****ontra palavras e gestos assim, não tinha argumentos. Esperava que fossem brigar, gritar, ou qualquer outra coisa, menos se entender de forma tão rápida. Ficou feliz pela confiança que lhe era depositada, assim como pelo beijo. Tocou-o de leve no rosto e se afastou aos poucos, tomando distância ─**

- **E**_ntão, ainda temos uma guerra a travar, ou Toscana decidiu render-se a Milão?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Toscana jamais se renderia._

→**Passou as mãos pelas pernas da irmã e a segurou pelas coxas, puxando para o colo sem dificuldade devido ao peso. Andou pela sala até senta-la na mesa, aproveitando para puxar o vestido para cima, se posicionando entre as pernas dela. Aproximou-se mais do ouvido da irmã e sussurrou enquanto a tocava com as pontas dos dedos por baixo do vestido em sua intimidade, por cima da calcinha.**

_- Só ficou com mais vontade de invadir Milão. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****oram vários movimentos e todos rápidos. Logo estava sentada sobre sua mesa, o lugar em que tudo começou. O vestido levantado, os dedos de seu irmão sobre sua intimidade, prontos para adentrar em seu corpo a qualquer momento. Os sussurros a fizeram estremecer, quase como se nunca tivesse havido qualquer mal entendido. Respondeu também em baixo tom, provocando-o ─**

- **S**_e conseguir penetrar as barreiras do castelo de Milão_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deslizou as mãos para cima, iria por partes. Soltou o laço do corpete e todos os fios, até deixa-lo cair entre os corpos. Empurrou-o sobre a mesa, e agora partiria para o vestido. Terminou de puxa-lo para cima, até tirar, e deu o mesmo destino que o corpete. Voltou as mãos para a calcinha dela, puxando as beiradas enquanto continuava a sussurrar.**

_**-**__Parte dessas barreiras foram destruídas, só falta uma para a invasão completa._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **D****eixou que lhe tirasse as roupas, caindo uma a uma sobre a mesa. Realmente, todas as barreiras haviam sido transpassadas, faltando apenas a última. Sorriu com a provocação, fechando um pouco as pernas apenas para criar alguma resistência ─**

- **E**_ seu exército é forte o bastante para invadir as minhas defesas?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou os lábios pelo pescoço dela lentamente e a mordeu de leve ali. Depois beijou o mesmo lugar, enquanto fazia que ia rasgar a calcinha. Tirou os sapatos e foi com a irmã para cima da mesa, com os joelhos entre as pernas dela, empurrando-a pouco para ir mais para trás e poder se deitar. **

_- Devo te mostrar._

→ **Rasgou a calcinha, como sempre, em um puxão. Deixou-a ali, com as pernas abertas para ele, enquanto tirava o cinto, abria a calça e a abaixava, para então penetra-la com certa força. Abaixou-se apoiado nas mãos e na mesa, assim que começou a se mover, e perguntou mais uma vez em sussurro. **

_- Ainda tem dúvidas?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****oltou um gemido baixo, quase como um ganido, ao ser mordida no pescoço, mas se conteve, evitando qualquer outra reação. Ficou esperando que rasgasse sua calcinha, enquanto isso, a tirasse, ou a empurrasse para o lado, qualquer coisa, pois o irmão era imprevisível, mas que acabasse com sua espera. Chegou para trás ao vê-lo subir na mesa, não conseguia lembrar a última vez que haviam se deitado ali. Teve a calcinha puxada, dando um gritinho com o susto pelo movimento brusco. E, finalmente, foi invadida com toda a força de um aríete toscano. Com um gemido longo e alto, Milão estava dominada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ouviu o gemido longo, agora****a Duquesa era sua. Tinha invadido com toda a vontade do tempo que esperou, movendo-se forte, indo fundo dentro da irmã por cada provocação que tinha recebido. Também não estava lembrado da ultima vez que se deitaram juntos em uma mesa, achava bom reviver onde tudo havia começado.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****gora, tomada com toda aquela violência, era capaz de lembrar. A única vez que haviam se deitado sobre uma mesa, sobre aquela mesma mesa, havia sido há muito, muito tempo. Foi quando perdera sua virgindade, todos os seus sonhos e esperanças, mal sabendo e ganharia muito mais em troca ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu-se mais rápido, prendendo as mãos na mesa, próximas aos ombros da irmã, para que não se movimentasse com a força das investidas. Mudaria a visão que a irmã tinha daquela mesa em relação a eles. Sabia que ali tinha sido o palco de sua primeira vez, e que não havia sido o mais atencioso. Porém agora eram diferentes um com o outro. Eram quase marido e mulher. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****nvolveu o pescoço do irmão com ambos os braços e puxou-o mais para perto, para que deitasse sobre si. Enquanto isso, deslizava com seus dedos pelas costas, arranhando o tecido como se fosse rasgá-lo. Ele era o seu homem, que iria possuí-la ali, mas agora, por total espontânea vontade ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Deitou-se sobre a irmã assim que foi puxado e a beijou no rosto,** ** continuando a mover-se entre as pernas dela, em investidas ritmadas de vai e vem. Soltou o ar mais forte ao senti-la correr as unhas pelas costas, pelo tecido de sua camisa, era bom ver a diferença dos acontecimentos no mesmo lugar. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **E****ra agradável se lembrar de todos os pequenos detalhes, revivê-los de forma tão diferente. Antes percorrera as costas do irmão com as unhas para feri-lo, machucá-lo e talvez fazê-lo parar em seu torpor animalesco e violento. Agora, queria tão somente o próprio prazer em proporcionar aquela dor, também o deleite de seu irmão. Os gestos eram os mesmos, mas os significados, profundamente distintos ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Manteve os movimentos do quadril rápidos e com força sobre a irmã, como tinha sido na primeira vez deles ali. Faria a irmã se lembrar de como tinha acontecido. Agora seria verdadeiramente bom desde o começo para ela, além de todo o sentimento que um tinha pelo outro. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****egurou-o com força contra o próprio corpo enquanto ele investia. O queria junto dela, diferente da primeira vez, que sentira nojo e desejara distância, ainda que tivesse aproveitado. Agora não se imaginava sem ele, fosse da forma afetiva ou sexual ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Passou as mãos por baixo da irmã e a abraçou, ainda apoiando-se nos braços, segurando-a mais firme contra si. Encostou o rosto no dela para ouvi-la gemer mais de perto, mantendo os corpos o mais colado possível. Era bom saber que ela o queria, gostava das atitudes da irmã, a forma como conseguia demonstrar tudo sem dizer nada.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****endo envolvida pelos braços do irmão, fez semelhante, deslizando uma das mãos pelos cabelos e segurando a cabeça dele ao lado da própria. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido do irmão para que pudesse ouvir exatamente cada som que produzia, suspiro, cada vez que arfasse. Era como estar sem ar e somente ele, com suas investidas, pudesse fazê-la respirar de novo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Moveu-se com ainda mais vontade, indo fundo dentro dela, ao ouvir todas as reações que conseguia causar de tão perto. Arrepiou-se ao sentir as mãos pelos cabelos, não tinha costume já que era algo que a irmã sempre fizesse. Abaixou só um pouco a cabeça, até conseguir tocar os lábios no ombro, beijando-a, para depois morder sem força ali, só para segurar, enquanto continuava o que fazia.**

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****emeu ao sentir os dentes se fecharem no ombro, apertando ainda mais o irmão contra si. Retraiu o corpo em um ato involuntário, fazendo força para fechar as pernas de forma defensiva. Mas era impossível, ao menos enquanto ele estivesse ali, invadindo sua fortaleza ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Estavam muito juntos para não perceber que a irmã retraíra o corpo, mas não parou. Continuou a mover-se com gosto a cada gemido que ouvia, tão próximo de seu ouvido. Percebeu que a irmã estava tentando fechar as pernas, virou o rosto para sussurrar outra vez e brincou, provocando. **

_- Então a Duquesa de Milão se rende ao Duque de Toscana?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **J**_amais!_

◦⊰─ **R****espondeu com a voz alterada, ainda se retraindo sob o irmão. Não aceitaria se entregar assim tão fácil, ainda que fosse a vontade de seu corpo ceder inteiramente ao desejo. Aguentaria o máximo possível, até não ter mais defesas contra a invasão ─**

- **M**_ilão jamais se renderá!_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Milão está em desvantagem._

**Sussurrou e investiu forte contra a irmã ao ouvir a resposta, como se fosse algum tipo de punição. Agora seria assim, enquanto não ouvisse claramente que ela se renderia, iria avançar com mais força, rápido e fundo a cada resposta errada, até provoca-la a finalizar e se entregar. Mesmo que com certa dificuldade em falar, continuou. **

_- Toscana já invadiu._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **G****ritou com prazer ao ser penetrada fortemente, em punição por sua resposta. Algo lhe dizia que isto era apenas o começo, porém, rendição não era algo simples para uma Sforza. Não se rendiam, assim como só se curvavam**** para fazer sexo. Catherina não era diferente, e responderia às provocações, esperando para ver até onde o irmão iria com a brincadeira ─**

- **A**_inda que invadida, não se renderá_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Manteve a força da investida anterior e acelerou os movimentos dentro dela, como outra punição pela resposta que não queria ouvir. Não iria exagerar, não queria machuca-la outra vez, mas estava disposto a terminar a brincadeira. Sabia que a irmã não costumava se render assim tão facilmente, mas tentaria. Agora queria ouvir.**

_- A Duquesa irá se render._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ovamente um grito longo, mas em nada doloroso. Era de prazer, com as estocadas rápidas e profundas, que, ao final, nada tinham de punitivas. Sabia que a resposta o desagradara, mas iria continuar até vê-lo no limite, ou finalizarem. Respondeu mais uma vez num sussurro baixo, passando os lábios pela orelha do irmão ─**

- **N**_unca_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sabia que não eram exatamente punições, mas gostava de acreditar que fossem. Como uma forma de fazer a irmã se redimir pelas respostas que ele não queria ouvir. Ao ouvi-la, investiu o mais fundo que conseguiu, juntando as três formas de invadi-la e usando todas de uma vez. Agora queria a rendição da irmã, e não iria parar até conseguir. **

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **L****evou um dedo à boca e mordeu-o com força, tentando aliviar todas as sensações que percorriam seu corpo. Precisava de um escape para a força, agilidade, profundidade, em suma, todo o prazer que o irmão estava lhe proporcionando e tendo com ela. Se continuasse assim, não resistiria por mais muito tempo ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Como já era de costume, todas as vezes que a irmã tentava abafar os gemidos. Soltou-a do abraço e levou a mão até a dela, puxando e prendendo na mesa para parar de morder. Continuou a movimentar-se da mesma forma, sabia que era o jeito como a irmã gostava, ele também. Tanto gostava que sabia não aguentar esperar mais muito tempo.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Entrou o mais rápido que pôde pelo corredor. Precisava impedir uma catástrofe. Bateu na porta da sala da Cardeal Sforza de forma polida, esperando que abrisse. ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****o que teve a mão puxada e presa contra a mesa, para evitar que abafasse os gemidos, entrelaçou os dedos com o irmão. Jogou a cabeça para trás de leve, mordendo o lábio inferior como alternativa. Precisava de ar, pois tudo que conseguia fazer era gemer mais e mais. Nesse momento, ouviu as batidas à porta. Seu sangue congelou e o corpo parou de mover-se, tomada pelo pavor ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Entrelaçou os dedos com os da irmã da mesma forma e os apertou com cuidado. Logo depois ouviu as batidas na porta e se assustou, olhando na mesma direção. ****Não** p**arou quando sentiu a irmã parar,**s**abia que estavam trancados e, mesmo se não estivessem, iriam continuar. Era muito bom para parar agora. Abaixou-se mais e a beijou novamente, sussurrando em seguida, tentando acalma-la e desafia-la a continuar. **

_- Ninguém vai entrar. Devemos ir até o final dessa guerra, ou prefere desistir?_

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Não obtendo respostas e podendo escutar os sons sexuais do outro lado da porta, bateu mais uma vez, agora com mais força e vigor. Precisava que eles abrissem a qualquer custo. ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **J**_amais_

◦⊰─ **C****om essas palavras, rendeu-se novamente às emoções, entregando seu corpo completamente ao irmão. Não iriam demorar muito, só mais um pouco. De uma forma estranha, saber que alguém poderia ouvi-los era extremamente excitante ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Sorriu malicioso ao ouvir as palavras da irmã, sabia que não iria desistir. Já estava quase alcançando seu máximo daquela forma, com todos os movimentos contínuos, gemidos e a sensação excitante de que alguém estava ouvindo tudo, então continuou, mantendo o jeito de investir. Sabia que a irmã também não iria aguentar por muito tempo, então falou, provocando-a novamente.**

_- A Duquesa deve render-se agora._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Estava entrando em desespero, olhando para os lados a todo o momento. Logo ele iria chegar e ninguém podia saber. Bateu com mais força, já cogitando arrombar a porta, se necessário. ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

- **E**_u me rendo... Eu me rendo!_

◦⊰─ **D****isse entre gemidos, enquanto alcançava o máximo de seu prazer com diversos orgasmos, seguidos por prolongados gritinhos. Agarrou-se mais ao corpo do irmão, com os braços e as pernas, deixando-se tremer, excitada. Abafou os sons mordendo o lábio inferior, mas era impossível, devido à intensidade do prazer provocado pelos espasmos. Depois da guerra, da fortaleza de Milão invadida, vinha a rendição ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Ouviu a irmã se render entre gemidos e acabou por finalizar junto dela, alcançando seu prazer máximo enquanto se movia sem muito controle, ejaculando mais do que o normal dentro dela pelo tempo de espera e o quanto foi provocado. Abraçou-a mais apertado contra o corpo, respirando rápido, cansado. A guerra estava ganha, tinha a invasão e a rendição da Duquesa. **

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Ouviu os sons mais altos de dentro da sala, ficando constrangido com esse tipo de comportamento. Era um novo motivo para bater com força, quase derrubando a porta, só não o fazendo por ser impedido pelo Padre Tress. ▬ ┼

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão havia tempo para descansar. Empurrou o irmão de leve sobre seu corpo, afastando-o de si, e pôs-se de pé rapidamente. Tratou de correr pela sala, catando as peças de roupa e vestindo-se, rezando para que não tivessem feito muito barulho, assim como para que não fosse nada tão urgente ou tão importante quanto parecia. A guerra estava ganha e, recolhidos os espólios, estava encerrada ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Afastou-se da irmã assim que foi empurrado, sabia que precisava saber quem era. Desceu da mesa e subiu a calça, acertando as roupas para não ter problemas se fosse alguém realmente importante. Depois de pronto, foi até a irmã para ajuda-la com o corpete, queria que ficasse perfeito para ninguém desconfiar. Olhou-a de frente, queria ter certeza que estava tudo certo. Puxou-a pelo braço, antes de se afastar, e a beijou apaixonadamente nos lábios, para depois se distanciar e ir abrir a porta para quem estivesse do lado de fora.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Quando a porta foi aberta, nem se deu o trabalho de olhar para o Cardeal di Medici, apenas foi correndo anunciar para a Cardeal Sforza. ▬ ┼

- Ele está vindo

ANTONIO BORGIA:

╔╝ **Viu de longe, ao dobrar o corredor, Abel correr e entrar na sala de Catherina. Ficou ainda mais curioso e acelerou o passo, em todo caso, já estava rumando para lá mesmo. Aproveitou a porta estar aberta e foi entrando com seu sorriso de sempre**

_Ora, estou perdendo alguma coisa?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **Q****uando estava finalmente pronta, o corpete arrumado, o cabelo sem fios eriçados, e toda sua roupa alinhada, foi beijada pelo irmão, mas não havia tempo para retribuir devidamente e correu para sentar-se à mesa. Dali mesmo, colocou seus bens no devido lugar, ajeitando para que não parecesse ter sido usada a superfície com propósitos além do trabalho. Vendo Abel entrar como uma flecha, assustou-se se perguntando qual o motivo para tanto alvoroço. No entanto, teve sua dúvida respondida da forma mais violenta possível, com a entrada sem anúncio do Cardeal Borgia. Ficou lívida como pedra em sua cadeira, incapaz até mesmo de responder de imediato, tomada pelo pavor de ter sido descoberta ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

_- Não está perdendo nada. _

→ **Respondeu do seu jeito estúpido de sempre. Não gostou de ver o Cardeal Borgia entrando assim na sala de sua irmã, e gostaria muito de saber o que ele queria com ela. Saiu de perto da porta e foi para o lado da irmã, agindo com naturalidade. Nem tinha se passado pela sua cabeça que o colega poderia ter escutado algo.**

_- Como já tinha comentado no jardim, estávamos em reunião._

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Vendo o Cardeal Borgia entrar, foi para o outro lado de sua chefa relatar a situação entre sussurros. ▬ ┼

- Encontrei-o no corredor a caminho daqui. Tentei ganhar tempo e então peguei um atalho. Tudo deu certo, as portas se abriram antes dele chegar ao corredor

ANTONIO BORGIA:

╔╝ **Não esperava encontrar ainda o Cardeal di Medici na sala. Recebendo uma resposta tão evasiva, ficou intrigado. Estreitou o olhar e se aproximou mais da mesa, andando tranquilamente**

_Já tem tempo isso, achei que tivessem acabado_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****uviu atentamente às palavras do subordinado, sentindo-se muito mais tranquila, ainda que significassem dizer que Abel havia ouvido do outro lado da porta. Porém, este agora era o menor de seus problemas. Se o Cardeal Borgia não tinha escutado os sons, não sabia o que estava se passando, então seria mais fácil mentir. Fez um gesto para que Abel se retirasse e respondeu a Antonio polidamente ─**

- **E**_ncerramos a reunião neste momento. O que deseja tratar comigo?_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não teve tempo de responder, mas não se importou. Já não gostava do Cardeal Borgia e deixar de respondê-lo era um favor. Continuou ao lado da irmã, feliz por não ter sido mandado embora junto com Abel. Não queria deixa-la sozinha com ele, então apenas esperou, em silêncio, a resposta que também estava querendo saber.**

ABEL NIGHTROAD:

┼ ▬ Fez uma breve reverência a cada um dos Cardeais e saiu da sala, deixando a situação a encargo da chefa. Ela provocara isto, agora deveria resolver. ▬ ┼

ANTONIO BORGIA:

╔╝ **Ouvindo a pergunta, lançou um olhar significativo ao Cardeal di Medici, esperando que fosse mandado embora. Como no final sabia que isso não seria feito, expressou-se em palavras**

_Poderíamos conversar de forma mais reservada? Em minha sala, talvez?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **N****ão mandaria o irmão sair, assim como não deixaria a sala. Porém, diferente do que seria normal, não o faria por querer proteção, ou para evitar uma abordagem indecente do Cardeal Borgia. Não levantaria de sua cadeira por motivos muito mais importantes naquele momento. Mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, discretamente, enquanto cruzava as pernas, claramente incomodada. Olhou rapidamente para baixo, para o chão sob seus pés e, constatando o que procurava, tornou a prumar-se mais uma vez e responder com confiança ─**

- **N**_ão, aqui em minha sala está bom. A não ser que prefira outro momento_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Tentou manter a calma, como se fosse algo normal ir até a sala dela para conversar. Mesmo que em seus pensamentos já tivesse matado o Cardeal Borgia algumas vezes, deixaria passar. Estava feliz com as atitudes da irmã e preferia fingir que não havia nenhum interesse sexual da parte de Antonio. Percebeu a irmã movimentar-se inquieta na cadeira e a olhou, depois mirou discretamente o chão, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. **

ANTONIO BORGIA:

╔╝ **Percebeu a inquietação da Cardeal, mas fingiu não notar. Sorriu com a resposta negativa e continuou ╚╗**

_Não, querida, aqui e agora está ótimo então. Vim apenas ver como estava, depois de nosso pequeno desentendimento no jardim_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **C****onteve-se, refreando a vontade de olhar para o irmão. Precisava de ajuda para tirar Antonio de sua sala, pois ele já estava começando a ser inconveniente mais uma vez. Passou a mão por baixo de sua mesa, tirando um pedaço de papel e uma caneta bem pequena, o suficiente para escrever discretamente e passar para o irmão. Disse com forçada tranquilidade ─**

- **S**_im, aquilo não foi nada que abalasse nossos laços, caro Cardeal Borgia_

◦⊰─ **Enquanto respondia, sua mão corria com grafia rápida e os dizeres**_"Não posso me levantar, faça-o sair"__**.**_** Depois, jogou o papel no chão, aos pés do irmão para que o pegasse ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Abaixou-se, mesmo sem ter um bom motivo, para ler o bilhete. Daria a desculpa que teria derrubado algo se perguntassem. Mesmo depois de ler, não entendeu exatamente o porquê dela não poder se levantar. Isso nunca tinha acontecido. Pisou no papel para que não fosse visto e, como num estalo, avisou. **

_- Minha irmã, não abordamos um tópico. _

**Como não queria que o Cardeal Borgia ouvisse, abaixou-se até poder sussurrar no ouvido da irmã, preocupado, falando mais baixo que os sussurros normais para ter certeza que não se escutaria nada. **

_- O que aconteceu?_

ANTONIO BORGIA:

╔╝ **Achou estranho toda aquela movimentação, certamente estavam tramando algo, não era normal. Descobriria o que estava acontecendo, pois apenas ficava intrigado ╚╗**

_Que bom, querida. Odiaria ter que encerrar nossas caminhadas_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****endo o irmão achado uma boa desculpa para se aproximar, aproveitou-se para respondê-lo em baixo tom, evitando até mesmo mover os lábios. Não poderia deixar que o Cardeal Borgia percebesse qualquer coisa, especialmente quando estava em uma situação tão crítica. Disse brevemente, esperando que entendesse ─**

- **E**_stá escorrendo_

◦⊰─ **A****fastou o rosto do irmão com um olhar significativo. Não sabia o motivo de ter acontecido desta vez, talvez fosse por ter se movimentado rápido demais, ou pela quantidade de fluido produzida. Porém, a questão é que estava escorrendo por suas pernas, podia sentir as meias molhadas, e vira gotas no chão. Provavelmente as botas também estariam sujas. Não podia arriscar se levantar para qualquer lugar que não fosse seu quarto e trocar de roupas. Voltou-se mais uma vez para o Cardeal Borgia como se nada estivesse acontecendo, sendo excessivamente cordial para tentar despistá-lo ─**

- **S**_im, ainda poderemos caminhar juntos em outros dias, não mais hoje_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Quase não conseguiu esconder a cara de surpresa. Não sabia se ria, pela forma como a irmã tinha contado e todo seu desespero, ou se tentava ajudar. Resolveu ajuda-la. Saiu do lado dela e foi para perto do outro Cardeal. Não gostava muito dele, então seria um prazer tirá-lo dali. **

_- Como viu, ainda temos assuntos a tratar. Então, por favor. _

**Como não tinha fechado a porta, apenas moveu a cabeça em direção à saída, para que entendesse e se retirasse.**

ANTONIO BORGIA:

╔╝ **Fez-se de desentendido. Aquela sala era da Cardeal Sforza, só sairia se por ela fosse convidado a tal. Olhou para o Cardeal Medici com um sorriso desagradável, não o queria ali e era recíproco, mas o toleraria por Catherina. Voltou-se a ela como se nada mais tivesse ouvido ╚╗**

_Quando poderemos então?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **O****bservou satisfeita ao irmão interceder em seu favor, porém falhar. Cabia então a ela retirar aquele homem de sua sala. Muito à contra-gosto, respondeu a única coisa que o faria se retirar, sem dar margens à novas conversas ─**

- **E**_m breve, Cardeal Borgia. Venha me ver em outro momento_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu dela, muito menos ter sido ignorado por ele, porém, abriu um sorriso largo, vitorioso, e nada discreto ao ouvir a irmã pedir para que se retirasse. Até se posicionou ao lado da porta para fecha-la assim que o Cardeal Borgia saísse.**

ANTONIO BORGIA:

╔╝ **Não havendo mais como insistir sem parecer inconveniente, sorriu e foi para o lado da Cardeal Sforza, pegando-a pela mão e beijando. Aproveitou para olhar rapidamente o chão, saber o que tanto havia, porém, nada notou. Despediu-se com um aceno e ainda falou enquanto saia da sala ╚╗**

_Virei mesmo, querida_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **A****o vê-lo se aproximar, cobriu as gotas no chão com os pés, para escondê-las. Deixou que beijasse a mão e, quando ele estava fora da sala, relaxou. Encostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos. Nunca chegara tão perto de ser descoberta. Precisavam ter mais cuidado, estavam sendo muito imprudentes ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Faltou pouco para não avançar no Cardeal Borgia. Não tinha necessidade alguma de beija-la a mão. Não tinha de se aproximar ou de olhar para ela, na verdade. Assim que ele saiu, bateu a porta e a trancou sem fazer barulho, voltando-se para a irmã como quem segurava o riso. **

_- "Está escorrendo", minha irmã?_

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **F****icou enfurecida, ao mesmo tempo extremamente constrangida com o comentário do irmão, o que ficava claro pelo olhar que lançava. Ainda que se sentisse corar, levantou-se finalmente da cadeira, encaminhando-se para a porta. Tinha, afinal, que ir para seu quarto ─**

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Quando viu a irmã passar por ele, puxou e abraçou por cima dos braços, para não se soltar até ficar calma. Jamais a deixaria sair da sala tão cedo, o Cardeal Borgia provavelmente ainda estava por perto, além de querer ficar mais tempo com ela. **

_- Não vai sair agora, ele ainda deve estar aqui. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **T****entou soltar-se com certa violência, impaciente para lidar com as provocações do irmão. Contara a ele algo tão vergonhoso por precisar da ajuda, jamais o teria feito em outras circunstâncias, e esperava apoio. Preferia ter que enfrentar o Cardeal Borgia no corredor do que ele sendo cínico. Respondeu ─**

- **S**_im, está escorrendo, e por isso mesmo eu tenho que sair_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não deixou a irmã escapar dos braços, não correria o risco de se encontrar com o Cardeal Borgia. Parou com as provocações e soltou uma mão dela para pegar de dentro de um dos bolsos o lenço. Entregou para a irmã, era melhor limpar com aquilo do que se arriscar que alguém percebesse no caminho até o quarto.**

_- Limpe aqui, só estamos nós dois. É arriscado ir assim até seu quarto._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **P****arou de mover-se, ficando mais comportada, em respeito ao fato dele estar sendo agradável agora. Pegou o lenço, mas não o usou. Sabia que não era o suficiente, precisava se trocar, toda a roupa estava suja, das meias às botas e o vestido. Encostou a cabeça no peito do irmão, cansada, e comentou novamente ─**

- **E**_u preciso sair_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Beijou os cabelos da irmã assim que ela se encostou no peito dele, apertando-a mais no abraço. Talvez não fosse o suficiente, mas iria insistir até achar que o Cardeal Borgia já estava bem longe.**

_- Vai pingar no chão até você chegar no quarto. _

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****entiu os beijos, sorrindo discretamente. Gostava quando ele era carinhoso, ainda que não o fosse muitas vezes. Sentia-se cuidada e protegida. Porém, ainda assim, era uma questão de necessidade e continuaria a insistir para deixar a sala ─**

- **J**_á está. O Cardeal Borgia deve ter se afastado o suficiente. Deixe-me ir até meu quarto_

FRANCESCO DI MEDICI:

→ **Não tinha mais como rebater. Com certeza o Cardeal Borgia já estava longe, mas não queria deixar a irmã se afastar, e nem correr o risco de alguém perceber que tinha algo escorrendo dela. Afrouxou o abraço para que ela se soltasse sem dificuldade, mesmo que fosse contra sua vontade.**

_- Certo, mas cuidado. E deveria tentar se limpar antes de ir._

CATHERINA SFORZA:

◦⊰─ **S****em dizer mais nada, lançou um último olhar e abriu a porta da sala. Acompanhada de seu fiel servo, rumou para o quarto, para um demorado banho e roupas limpas. Porém, ainda que parecesse em paz, um único pensamento inundava sua mente: O que pretendia o Cardeal Borgia ─**

**N.A.: **Então, capítulo novo, finalmente. Agradeçam aos professores que não dão aula. E vamos aos comentários. Eu gostei muito de fazer esse capítulo. Eu acho que eu estava a fim de sacaniar Francesco nesse dia. Mas foi muito, MUITO fofinho ele com Flavius no jardim, foi uma das cenas mais fofas que eu já vi nessa fic. Tipo, eu vomito arco-íris só de lembrar. Ele é aquele cara grandão, forte, militarista, violento, que dá medo em todo mundo, mas é todo besta como pai. E Catherina nem gosta... Ser bom pai é afrodisíaco! Ela nem sacaniou ele, imagina! Eu fiquei com pena dele nessa missa, deve ter sido bem difícil de se concentrar. E vemos agora um novo personagem, Antonio Borgia. Ele entra, claro, para encher o saco dos dois irmãos, nada muito diferente do mangá, visto que nem Cath nem Fran gostam dele por ser assim... Nem aí pra nada. E ele realmente parece dar em cima da Cath, ou parece dar. Francesco também nem é ciumento, fica divertido de usar. O legal é que, por Antonio ser Cardeal, Francesco não pode simplesmente passar por ele como faz com Abel. Ele é um risco muito maior, é uma ameaça real finalmente surgindo. E essa ideia do final do "escorrendo", não lembro de onde veio, mas me fez rir muito. Ficava pensando, "como eles transam, ele goza dentro, e nunca escorre?". Ai veio essa ideia. E, no final, mesmo com todas as coisas, toda a brincadeira, foi bonitinho e tudo acabou de forma estável. Foi um jogo divertido, lembro que o fiz quando tinha que estudar pra final... Enfim. Às respostas. Sim, Fran é a coisinha mais fofa do mundo, quando quer. Não tenha raiva dele! Eu, por vezes, acho certas cenas absurdas, porém, quando paro e penso, nada que o amor não possa mudar nas pessoas (ficou tão poético que quase vomitei). Eu ri horrores lendo você chamar ele de "Checo", eu acho isso muito cruel! E sim, ele mereceu um filho vampiro, depois de tudo que ele fez, foi bem feito. Agora, até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
